


Evolvere - Dietro il velo

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Fluff sometimes, Blood, Dark Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Post TWOTL, Violence, season 4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 156,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Dopo il volo dalla scogliera, Will decide che Hannibal è e sarà per sempre un suo problema.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la lunga fic su cui lavoro dalla prima visione della serie.  
> Non è finita ancora e conoscendomi non so se avrà un vero e proprio finale. Potrà concludersi, ma non finire.  
> Mi spiego, perché è inutile stare a girarci intorno. Non voglio rovinarvi l’eventuale lettura di ciò che produco, ma sappiate fin da principio che voglio questi due felici per sempre insieme. Non c’è plot twist che tenga.  
> Poi scrivo one-shot in cui tutto può succedere, ma si vogliono sempre bene. Almeno siete avvisati e non state lì ad aspettarvi cose strappalacrime e massacri dell’anima. Per quello ci ha già pensato Will in Digestivo. Io non posso sopportare che non stiano insieme. Punto.  
> Perciò la storia è in continuo divenire a seconda di come sono ispirata. Diciamo che ci sarà un punto dal quale sarà possibile lasciare all’immaginazione il resto, ma quel punto è lontano.  
> Ho altre versioni nella mia testa di ciò che succede dopo il volo dalla scogliera, versioni lunghe e brevi, ma a questa sono più affezionata quindi è quella che resta aperta agli aggiornamenti.  
> La storia è ambientata dopo TWOTL ed è la mia personale quarta stagione. Beh, in realtà ci ho messo più impegno in questa, perché la mia personale quarta stagione sono tredici episodi in cui loro sono su una barca in mezzo all’oceano. Gli script sarebbero monotematici ma non monotoni. Qui c’è una specie di trama invece.  
> Perdonate le libertà che mi sono presa sulla descrizione di certi procedimenti e sui luoghi reali che non ho potuto evitare di citare. Non credete a tutto ciò che scrivo, amo inventare con ogni fibra del mio essere. Non sono capace di mettere tags specifici, perché non mi piace anticipare cosa succede in un capitolo, visto che ho già più o meno svelato che la serenità vince sempre, alla fine. Però se foste disturbati da qualcosa in particolare, qualcosa che può rovinarvi la lettura, fatemi sapere nei commenti ed io cercherò di dirvi se è il caso che leggiate la storia o meno.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno, di cuore.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

Da quanto tempo il dolore aveva smesso di essere qualcosa da cui schermarsi ed era diventato tema ricorrente nella sua vita?

Da quanto sanguinare fino a perdere i sensi, fino quasi a morire, era diventata attività consueta?

E da quanto svegliarsi al mattino e andare a dormire la notte sentendosi schiacciato da un assurdo senso di vuoto e incompletezza erano le costanti della sua esistenza?

Non era difficile tanto la risposta a queste domande, che era identica per tutte, quanto la ricerca delle motivazioni dietro di essa.

Da quanto?

Dall’esatto momento in cui Hannibal Lecter era entrato nella sua vita.

Perché?

Il perché era insondabile.

Bedelia gli aveva chiesto, non molto tempo prima, se desiderava Hannibal, se lo desiderava tanto da provare dolore. Dolore fisico e morale.

E lui non aveva risposto.

Non a lei, almeno.

Anche se la risposta la conosceva fin troppo bene.

Tutto ciò che gravitava attorno ad Hannibal era dolore o si trasformava in esso.

Ed essere pugnalato nelle viscere, essere lasciato ad annaspare nel sangue, tremante e balbettante, concentrato tanto a premere contro lo squarcio per impedire agli organi di spargersi sul pavimento quanto ad ascoltare l’uomo che lo aveva appena pugnalato dirgli che lo perdonava… Era niente.

Così com’era niente essere legato, già ferito e sanguinante, ad un tavolo e dover subire una quasi riuscita apertura del cranio.

No, Hannibal era capace di meglio, di molto meglio. Provocava sofferenza tanto profonda che ci si poteva solo augurare che l’unico suo desiderio fosse uccidere.

Will non temeva più il dolore fisico e lo sentiva ancora meno.

I suoi limiti li aveva scoperti e superati innumerevoli volte, accompagnato sempre dalle mani sapienti di Hannibal. Il suo corpo era in grado di riprendersi da qualsiasi ferita con la stessa cocciutaggine con cui la sua mente invece si rifiutava di guarire.

Will aprì gli occhi nell’oscurità.

Per svariati minuti solo l’assordante rumore dell’acqua che si infrangeva contro le rocce.

La mente di Will, ancora una volta, non arrestava la sua corsa incontro ad Hannibal nemmeno nella quasi totale distruzione del corpo: il pensiero a lui era costante, come il battito del suo cuore.

La sua mano si spostò con fatica all’altezza del suo petto, a constatare che davvero, dopotutto, il maledetto muscolo stava ancora scandendo i secondi della sua vita. Avvertì una scossa di dolore irradiarsi dalla spalla al gomito destri, ma la ignorò.

Si rese conto di avere la schiena appoggiata a terra, di essere sdraiato, solo quando focalizzò la sua attenzione sul suo corpo, fino a quel momento abbandonato ad un intorpidimento più che mai ben accolto.

Si trovava su una superficie dura, frastagliata, bagnata. Ma quello era di scarsa rilevanza. Lui era tutto bagnato, bagnato fradicio, e si ricordava bene perché.

Gli sfuggì un gemito di frustrazione. Il primo suono che gli riusciva di emettere era di disappunto: per essere ancora vivo.

Mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra. Assicuratosi che il collo rispondesse ancora ai comandi, gli ordinò di issarsi quel tanto che gli bastò per guardare alla sua sinistra, poco più in basso di dove si trovava lui.

E ciò che riuscì a distinguere nell’oscurità gli fece esalare una specie di risatina isterica, o qualunque cosa fosse la rauca vibrazione che lo obbligò prima ad inghiottire il sangue che ancora scorreva dal buco che aveva aperto nel viso, e poi a tossirlo fuori con una violenza improvvisa.

Certo, come dubitarne?

Se Will Graham era ancora vivo, lo era anche Hannibal Lecter.

E non per qualche strano scherzo del destino, ma perché lui, Will, si era massacrato per trarlo in salvo.

Appena qualche attimo dopo aver cercato di uccidere entrambi, quando si era accorto di non esserci riuscito e di essere ancora in grado di pensare, e di respirare di tanto in tanto, quando le onde lo consentivano, quando si era reso conto che nemmeno la caduta da quell’altezza era riuscita a scalfirlo, quando il suo ennesimo tentativo di liberarsi di Hannibal era fallito, allora si era riattivato per mettersi in salvo e per trarre in salvo anche Hannibal.

Perché o entrambi o nessuno.

Non poteva sopravvivere con la consapevolezza che Hannibal non fosse più a questo mondo. Non era così che funzionava. Quello avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose, ormai questo gli era chiaro.

Non poteva vivere con lui, non poteva vivere senza di lui.

Poteva cercare di mettere fine all’esistenza di entrambi, ma se il piano era fallito allora si ricominciava da capo.

E aveva tenuto stretto Hannibal nello stesso abbraccio in cui l’aveva avvolto prima di buttarsi di sotto. Aveva continuato ad aggrapparsi a lui nel volo che gli aveva tolto il fiato e si era aggrappato a lui negli istanti successivi all’impatto con l’acqua, quando per qualche secondo di buio aveva creduto di poter mettere fine a tutto, invece erano risaliti a galla e lui aveva preso la prima boccata d’aria.

Aveva agganciato Hannibal per la vita e aveva lottato contro gli scogli per evitare di finirci schiacciato contro.

Preoccuparsi della salvezza di Hannibal era stato un comportamento così innato da non poter neanche essere considerato umanità.

No, non era per umanità e misericordia che Hannibal doveva sopravvivere.

Hannibal doveva sopravvivere per lui.

Perché Will doveva sempre sapere dove si trovava Hannibal.

Riappoggiò la testa allo scoglio concedendosi qualche altro secondo di riposo.

Non gli era possibile lasciar andare Hannibal.

Non era in grado di trascinarsi fino a lui e completare il lavoro già per metà fatto, così da finire l’assassino cannibale a mani nude in un ultimo disperato atto di violenza. Non era in grado di mettere fine a quella vita, seppure quella di un pericoloso maniaco al di là di ogni possibile speranza di recupero sociale.

Ma c’era di più.

A quanto pareva, Will non era in grado neanche di sapere che quel maniaco era vivo e lo aspettava da qualche parte.

Tre anni.

Tre anni trascorsi lontano da lui, facendo finta di poter avere una vita normale e poter essere una persona normale e…

E mio Dio, ecco cos’era successo nel giro di pochi giorni da che Hannibal era rientrato nella sua vita.

E Will l’aveva permesso.

L’aveva accolto di buon grado, poteva quasi giurare.

Perché stava cominciando a sbiadire di nuovo. Necessitava di farsi guardare dentro da Hannibal di nuovo, in quell’unico modo che solo lui aveva di rivelare Will a se stesso, per quanto orribile potesse essere il suo modo di ottenere lo scopo e per quanto orribile potesse essere quello che Will alla fine andava a scoprire.

Hannibal faceva così con tutti, ma solo per Will aveva riservato un trattamento speciale: uno fatto di continue prove, estenuanti spinte al limite e oltre, massacri psicologici e dolori infiniti.

E Will era sopravvissuto.

Anzi, aveva combattuto, aveva reagito, l’aveva sfidato.

Hannibal era diventato un suo problema.

Suo in ogni modo possibile ed immaginabile.

Non era un problema dell’FBI, non era un problema di Jack, non lo era di Bedelia, né di Alana. Sebbene fossero tutte persone toccate, colpite e quasi affondate da Hannibal anch’esse.

Hannibal era suo.

E lui era di Hannibal.

Tutto iniziava e finiva con loro due, gli altri ormai non c’entravano più nulla.

E il suo problema rischiava di morire dissanguato.

Will richiamò a sé ogni residuo di forza, e tutta la capacità rimastagli di ignorare il dolore. Il viso, la spalla, le gambe, gli sembrava che niente più gli appartenesse all’interno della gigantesca bolla che si era creato intorno in cui non avvertiva più nulla.

Doveva andare avanti finché ne fosse stato capace. Si sarebbe fermato dopo a chiedersi se e quando il dolore sarebbe cessato. Al momento era ovunque in lui, tanto da non riuscire a comprendere quale parte del suo corpo fosse la più massacrata.

Strisciò in malo modo sul lato sinistro piegando il busto senza sollevarlo da terra, e arrivò con il viso accanto alla nuca di Hannibal che era disteso a pancia in sotto, con la fronte appoggiata ad un avambraccio.

Will allungò il braccio destro fino al suo collo per accertarsi della presenza battito, ma non appena appoggiò le dita sulla pelle appena sotto all’orecchio, Hannibal ruotò il viso e gli piantò due occhi vivi e brillanti addosso. Will trasalì, scostando la mano.

E si maledì il cuore per aver fatto un salto carpiato all’indietro e il respiro per essersi spezzato a metà nei polmoni: Hannibal lo terrorizzava.

A volte.

Certe volte Will si sentiva un suo pari, in grado di ferire e sferrare colpi come e più di quanto fosse riuscito a fare il dottore con lui in tutti quegli anni.

Altre volte nei suoi occhi leggeva una brutalità primordiale, una tale ferocia da non trovargli collocazione in nessuna specie terrestre conosciuta. E lo temeva come si teme un demone.

E questo aveva appena scorso nei suoi occhi; la capacità di sopravvivere e rigenerarsi delle creature sovrannaturali, quelle che nei film horror ritornano e ritornano e ritornano. Perché non le puoi uccidere e non puoi liberarti di loro.

Questo demonio era il suo problema.

“Dobbiamo…” Will provò a parlare, e dalla bocca che si apriva a malapena gli uscì un’accozzaglia di consonanti e sospiri poco chiari. “Andare.”

Non aveva molto senso l’andare senza avere la minima idea del dove, ma per cominciare si dovevano muovere, e per cominciare doveva essere sicuro che Hannibal lo seguisse.

Facendo leva sulle braccia, Hannibal si issò in una lenta flessione, portandosi in posizione inginocchiata senza particolari problemi. Will lo osservò chiudere gli occhi e lo immaginò nell’intento di passare in rassegna ogni parte del suo corpo e valutarne i danni.

Hannibal riaprì gli occhi e si tastò la ferita da arma da fuoco, probabilmente decidendo che quella fosse la complicazione da risolvere con più urgenza.

Will realizzò che per quello che ne sapeva ora Hannibal avrebbe potuto ingaggiare l’ennesima lotta per la supremazia tra loro due e che lui sarebbe potuto finire di nuovo nel mare ad affogare, in conclusione a questa ipotetica lotta. Realizzò che aveva appena tentato di uccidere entrambi e che ad Hannibal non sarebbe costato molto pareggiare i conti ora e poi scappare, di nuovo libero di ricominciare in un altro paese, lontano.

“Mi dispiace che non sia andata come avevi sperato, Will,” disse Hannibal con l’usuale controllo che accompagnava ogni suo discorso, controllo accentuato dall’esigenza di prendere fiato e tenere a bada il dolore. “Devi essere molto scontento del risultato ottenuto. Ancora vivi… Entrambi. Anche se devo ammettere di aver contemplato io stesso l’eventualità.”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione che ormai era diventata parte di lui, ogniqualvolta si trovava al cospetto di Hannibal e delle sue sibilline affermazioni.

A dire il vero poco di sibillino in quest’ultima.

“Sapevi… Sapevi cosa avevo in mente?” gli domandò Will tentando di tenere sollevata la testa, per sondare ogni sua espressione. Era l’unico modo che aveva di comprendere Hannibal, osservarne le lievi alterazioni nello sguardo, le pieghe delle labbra, le rughe del volto. Le sue parole non corrispondevano quasi mai a quello che stava meditando, c’era più speranza nella lettura del suo viso.

Nulla al momento, ancora sotto a questa luce lunare che forse rendeva il sangue nero e bellissimo, ma che rendeva difficile discernere tutto il resto.

“Non credo tu avessi in mente proprio nulla, Will. Finché io non mi sono avvicinato al bordo del precipizio e tu mi hai raggiunto.”

Hannibal si alzò aiutandosi con una mano, prima fece leva su una gamba, poi provò la stabilità dell’altra. Con una smorfia indietreggiò e finì con la schiena contro le rocce. La piccola insenatura in cui Will aveva trovato rifugio per entrambi non regalava molto spazio. E forse era meglio così, visto la loro chiara incapacità di reggersi in piedi a lungo.

Will rotolò sulla pancia e provò ad issarsi allo stesso modo di Hannibal. Le braccia erano quasi inutilizzabili, ma puntando sui gomiti anche lui riuscì a drizzarsi in ginocchio.

Come fatto solo qualche tempo prima, appena dopo aver terminato l’esecuzione del Drago, Will allungò un braccio chiedendo tacitamente l’aiuto di Hannibal per issarsi in piedi.

Subito la mano del dottore raggiunse la sua, andando in suo soccorso e tirandolo con una forza che Will non immaginava Hannibal potesse ancora nascondere. Fu colpito dalla resistenza di questo predatore che si rialzava sempre e andava avanti, non importava cosa fosse costretto a subire. Lo colpì anche la facilità con cui il predatore in questione gli accordava tregua ogni volta, sempre, anche dopo che cercavano di uccidersi. Hannibal era sempre il più svelto sia a perdonare i tentativi di omicidio che a concedergli aiuto e asilo.

Certo, perché spesso lui era l’unico motivo per cui Will si trovava nei guai.

Anche se Will sospettava che ci fosse dell’altro.

Il legame che c’era tra loro non era normale, non lo era mai stato.

E nell’analizzare quel legame Will vi avrebbe trovato una componente di rispetto non indifferente. Hannibal era un assassino infallibile e spietato, ma aveva una sorta di codice.

Quando si ammazzava la gente senza farsi problemi, si doveva accettare il fatto che forse, ad un certo punto, qualcuno avrebbe cercato di ammazzare te.

E Hannibal l’aveva accettato più volte, in particolare quando quel qualcuno era stato Will.

La mano di Hannibal, seppur bagnata di acqua e sangue, gli regalò una stretta ferrea. Su gambe instabili ma ancora funzionanti, Will si ritrovò ancora una volta al fianco del suo terribile problema. Vivo.

Non vegeto, ma vivo.

E di solito _vivo_ era una condizione che a loro due bastava e avanzava.

“Hai un’idea brillante delle tue, Will?” domandò Hannibal con un tono ironico strafottente. Come se Will fosse la causa di ogni loro maledetto contrattempo sulla tabella di marcia.

“Cerchiamo un modo per risalire,” balbettò lui. Ora che si trovava in piedi la testa cominciava a girargli e aveva freddo da morire.

“Mh, considerando che non saremmo qui… Se tu non ci avessi spinto di sotto…” Hannibal respirava a fatica tra una frase e l’altra, “È una delle tue trovate più ispirate, complimenti.”

“Al prossimo commento sarcastico magari ti sputi fuori un polmone, prova,” lo invitò Will.

Hannibal lo guardò di sottecchi respirando dal naso e apparendo senz’altro più minaccioso.

Ma da dove cazzo prendeva tutta quella presenza di spirito e quella capacità di rigenerazione e adattamento?

Da dove diavolo era uscita questa specie di macchina della morte con l’intelligenza di un genio e i gusti raffinati di un nobile? Questo pazzo omicida in doppiopetto era talmente abituato alla caccia e al combattimento da non essere abbattuto nemmeno da un proiettile nelle viscere, nemmeno da un salto nel vuoto in un’acqua gelida, nemmeno sbattuto con forza contro le rocce.

Però, un momento, neanche Will scherzava in quanto a ferite e maltrattamenti, no?

Hannibal lo sorprese afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso l’entroterra. Si vedeva pochissimo ed era un tentativo azzardato, ma l’unico che avessero.

Dovevano controllare se da dove erano si poteva trovare un posto per tentare una risalita. Altrimenti l’unica altra soluzione sarebbe stata il rientro in acqua. Will non credeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta, in quel caso.

Nuotare?

Non era neanche in grado di strisciare i piedi per terra.

Hannibal gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita afferrandolo saldo al fianco, gli fece passare il braccio attorno alle sue spalle e, in quest’assurda posizione claudicante in cui l’uno si reggeva all’altro, zoppicarono allontanandosi dall’acqua.

Quando Will adocchiò lo stretto passaggio che aveva tutta l’aria di un possibile sentiero per la risalita, pensò che doveva tale fortuna solo ed unicamente al fatto che Hannibal era con lui.

Se non fosse stato accanto a questo bastardo a cui la sorte regalava sempre una chance di sicuro sarebbe rimasto sulle rocce a decomporsi.

Il diavolo era nei dettagli, ma per Hannibal, il diavolo in persona, questo non aveva mai costituito un problema.  

Percorsero i primi passi con estrema difficoltà a causa del terreno impervio e della fitta vegetazione. Dovettero fermarsi più volte senza neanche consultarsi a vicenda, ogni sosta possibile era ben accolta da entrambi.

Dopo un bel tratto di strada Will sentì la presa di Hannibal al suo fianco farsi più lieve e il suo incedere più irregolare. La gamba destra, quella del lato dove era stato colpito, gli cedeva quasi ad ogni passo.

Will lo fece fermare, e cambiò la loro posizione. Stavolta fu lui ad afferrarlo al fianco, per la cintura, in modo da non toccargli la ferita e si passò il suo braccio attorno alle spalle per sostenerlo.

Hannibal si appoggiò la mano libera sulla ferita ed emise un singhiozzo strozzato. Il primo accenno di pura sofferenza che Will gli sentiva fare da che si erano ripresi sugli scogli.

L’uccellino ferito era tosto, ma non indistruttibile.

“Se riusciamo a ritornare alla villa vivi…” biascicò Will, “Ce la fai a metterti in sesto da solo?”

Era una domanda stupida, col solo intento di tenerlo sveglio. Un metro e ottanta di cannibale, non sarebbe riuscito a trascinarlo se si fosse trattato di un peso morto.

Hannibal lo stupì nuovamente dando sincero peso alla risposta, senza sarcasmo o battute sagaci.

“Non… Non possiamo tornare alla villa. Quanto credi ci metterà Jack a seguire le nostre tracce e trovare il massacro di Dolarhyde?” Hannibal emise uno sbuffo che a Will sembrò tanto una risatina di compiacimento. “Forse sono già lì. No, se rientriamo in città seguendo questa strada, so io dove andare.”

Alle sue parole, per assurdo, Will si sentì sollevato.

Se Hannibal aveva un piano esisteva la certezza che quel piano avrebbe funzionato. Il dottore era troppo avvezzo ad adattarsi agli improvvisi cambi di scenario; era come avere di fronte un attore mago dell’improvvisazione.

Will si limitò a proseguire dove riusciva a mettere i piedi, dove riusciva a trascinarsi dietro Hannibal. Sentì il peso dell’uomo aumentare sulla sua spalla in un paio di occasioni in cui Hannibal gli sembrò cedere, ma mai del tutto, mai al punto di non essere più presente.

Alla fine, quando aveva ormai dato fondo a tutte le sue energie, Will si ritrovò di fronte la luce abbagliante di un lampione. Più di uno, la strada era sbucata in un viale alberato.

“Hannibal,” Will lo scosse e diede un paio di strette veloci al braccio dell’uomo che aveva attorno al collo. “Hannibal.”

Will lo vide alzare il capo e guardare di fronte a sé. Un mezzo sorriso stampato sul volto stravolto e sudato, lo sguardo attento nonostante le palpebre per metà abbassate.

Hannibal indicò col mento di fronte a loro, invitando Will a proseguire.

Will si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. La strada era deserta, ma si tenne comunque a ridosso della fila di alberi, in modo da trovare rifugio se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

“Dove siamo diretti?” chiese ad Hannibal.

“Non è distante, a quanto pare siamo risaliti molto più lontano da dove siamo caduti,” rispose Hannibal. Will lo seguiva inconsciamente, nonostante l’incedere dell’uomo fosse tutto fuorché indicativo di una meta precisa.

Il viale sembrava infinito e pericoloso. Ad un certo punto qualcuno sarebbe spuntato fuori, e Will poteva solo pregare che fosse qualcuno in auto, perché se avessero incrociato persone a piedi non aveva idea di cosa Hannibal sarebbe stato capace di fare, proiettile in corpo o meno.

Ma la fortuna, in questo caso, aveva deciso di baciare lui, per una volta, e la loro camminata proseguì nell’oscurità e nell’oblio di tutti. Era un quartiere con pochissime abitazioni, constatò Will, forse più da villeggiatura che altro. Del resto il posto era stato scelto da Hannibal non a caso.

Hannibal si fermò barcollando sul posto e gli mise una mano sul petto. Per un attimo Will fu convinto di vedere il dottore crollargli davanti inerme e incapace di proseguire, poi alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, alla sua sinistra.

Nel gruppo di edifici proprio alla fine del viale, dietro l’ultima fila di tigli, scorse una struttura molto più piccola delle altre, simile ad una villetta, ma con un’insegna ben illuminata da faretti esterni.

Clinica veterinaria.

Will annuì, ma non accennò a muoversi. “Se c’è qualcuno lì dentro…” iniziò incerto su come continuare.

Hannibal si voltò verso di lui. Nello sguardo consumato dalla fatica e dal dolore, Will lesse la determinazione a portare avanti il piano qualunque fosse stato l’ostacolo da superare.

“Non ci sarà nessuno,” lo rassicurò comunque Hannibal. “A parte qualche cane in degenza. Sarai contento della compagnia.”

“E come pensi di entrare, a testate?” chiese Will.

Di nuovo Hannibal gli regalò un lungo sguardo. Will non seppe se interpretarlo come divertito o esasperato, con Hannibal non era mai semplice indovinare, soprattutto quando era coperto di sangue.

“Tu pensi che io non conosca ogni singolo posto che possa tornarmi utile in ogni luogo che abito?” disse Hannibal confermando a Will che lo sguardo di prima era più esasperato e annoiato che altro.

La clinica aveva una porta sul retro davvero malmessa. A dispetto di tutta la cura usata sulla facciata e l’entrata principale, nella zona posteriore pareva di essere finiti nello scarico merci di una bettola da quattro soldi.

Perfino i bidoni dell’immondizia erano ancora pieni di sacchi.

Hannibal zoppicò lontano da Will e si posizionò contro la porta, afferrandone la maniglia, pronto a dare una spallata.

Will lo raggiunse, si mise nella stessa posizione davanti a lui, poi gli fece cenno.

“Uno, due…tre!”

Il chiavistello e la serratura diedero segni di cedimento, ma anche insieme la forza esercitata non era sufficiente. Will frugò nei paraggi per qualche minuto e alla fine trovò un pezzo di ferro che poteva servire al caso. Lo inserì tra chiavistello e lucchetto che non ressero alla leva, saltarono con un rumore sordo di ferraglia.

Entrarono e richiusero alla bell’e meglio, il danno molto visibile dall’esterno.

Il mini ospedale era privo di vita. Neanche i cani ipotizzati da Hannibal.

La zona adibita alle visite era provvista di un tavolo di ferro sormontato da una lampada scialitica che sembrava quasi stonare con lo stile rudimentale di tutto il resto delle apparecchiature.

Hannibal si assicurò che le imposte fossero tutte chiuse, poi accese la lampada. Si appoggiò al tavolo in ferro con entrambe le mani e inalò profondamente due volte.

“Will…” lo chiamò quando fu in grado di parlare, “Sdraiati qui.”

“A fare cosa?” sbottò Will per niente ansioso di eseguire ordini impartiti da Hannibal o tantomeno sdraiarsi su una specie di tavolo operatorio con Hannibal nelle vicinanze.

No grazie, già fatto, già sperimentato.

“Will…” Hannibal lasciò cadere il resto della frase come se non ci fosse nessun bisogno di continuare. Il tono si era trasformato da imperativo a indiscutibile, con il semplice utilizzo del nome.

Will giustificò la sua subitanea ubbidienza col fatto che dovevano muoversi, qualunque fosse l’indirizzo che dovevano prendere. Con fatica si appoggiò al tavolo, ci si sedette e poi si allungò sdraiandosi del tutto.

La sensazione non fu malvagia, era stanco da morire e non aveva un solo muscolo del corpo che non stesse urlando.

“Vediamo se ti riesce di trovare una sega e completare il lavoro che avevi cominciato,” disse Will indicandosi la fronte. Sbuffò un paio di risatine nervose. “O ti è venuta fame?”

“Allettante… Ma al momento mi limiterò a cucirti le ferite, perché dopo non sarò in grado di farlo,” commentò Hannibal.

“Oh.” Will si rese conto di aver scordato per un attimo le ferite. Non il dolore che provocavano, quello no, ma aveva scordato che erano aperte e sanguinavano ancora e che se non altro almeno dovevano essere pulite.

Hannibal era davanti allo scarno armadietto dei medicinali e stava osservando le etichette delle fiale; ne rigirò un paio tra le dita e le tirò fuori. Poi si abbassò e aprì quello che sembrava un piccolo frigorifero, tirando fuori altre scatole e boccette.

Infine si armò, quale miglior termine di questo, di bisturi, ago, filo, forbici… Will smise di guardare e chiuse gli occhi. Tanto a questo punto non poteva far altro che fidarsi.

Hannibal gli si avvicinò. Guardarlo così dal basso, imponente, metteva soggezione. Il fascio luminoso che lo colpiva alle spalle, poi, completava l’aura minacciosa che da lui emanava, non importava cosa stesse facendo o dicendo.

Il dottore allungò le mani verso la camicia di Will per aprirla.

Le mani di Will scivolarono ai lati del corpo in un gesto che a lui stesso sembrò quasi di sconfitta. Stare sdraiato gli aveva annebbiato i sensi e stava per sprofondare nel buio completo. Che Hannibal facesse come credeva.

Seguirono pochi minuti di incoscienza, in cui avvertì solo le mani di Hannibal sulla sua spalla e sul suo viso e un forte bruciore laddove Hannibal versava il disinfettante per pulire i tagli profondi.

Will sentì il forte sapore del disinfettante scendergli in gola quando Hannibal lo versò sul taglio sul viso, uno squarcio tanto ampio da avergli aperto una seconda bocca all’altezza dello zigomo.

Will tossì annaspando.

“Scusami,” sentì dire da Hannibal, e rimase colpito dalla tenerezza con cui era stata pronunciata quell’unica parola.

Il rinnovato dolore lo risvegliò del tutto e Will spalancò gli occhi tornando in sé.

Hannibal gli prese il polso destro e gli scostò il braccio per lavorare meglio sulla ferita alla spalla e Will si aggrappò con la mano al suo fianco. Sentiva meno il dolore se non era costretto a lasciare il braccio a penzolare fuori dal tavolo.

La scena era surreale, vista da fuori.

Will non ricordava altri momenti della sua vita in cui si fosse sentito così in intimità con qualcun altro. E i più profondi momenti d’intimità con Hannibal erano sempre legati al sangue, al dolore e alle lesioni. Sempre.

La ferita di Hannibal aveva trasformato la parte destra della sua maglia in un’enorme chiazza nera, il sangue era sceso anche ad inzuppare parte dei pantaloni.

Will incontrò il viso dell’uomo, sudato e contratto per lo sforzo e l’attenzione che stava mettendo nella sua opera, e non poté fare a meno di provare una sorta di ammirazione e affetto per la sua impossibile sovrumana creatura.

Hannibal era capace di tutto, dal peggiore crimine al soccorso di una vita umana, e quando si trattava di Will le due cose si fondevano insieme in un connubio di massacro e riguardo che solo loro potevano capire.

Will si chiese che diavolo di malattia fosse la sua; la malattia mentale che gli faceva trovare intimo, amorevole e perfino sexy questo bagno di sangue in cui sia lui che Hannibal sguazzavano senza particolari rimorsi.

Mentre le mani di Hannibal continuavano a toccarlo provocandogli fitte di dolore fortissime, le dita di Will afferrarono la cintura di Hannibal con più forza; emise un rantolo e piegò la testa da un lato.

“Ora devi stare fermo, Will,” disse Hannibal. “Voglio richiudere la ferita sul viso il meglio possibile. E anche il meglio possibile non sarà granché. Una cicatrice in più sul tuo bel viso.”

Will ridacchiò e un’altra fitta gli paralizzò la parte destra della faccia. “Coglione,” mormorò.

“Faccio finta di non aver sentito,” disse Hannibal. L’ago e il filo già pronti all’uso non comunicarono particolare preoccupazione a Will.

Era tutto dolore, tutto. Non avrebbe nemmeno sentito entrare l’ago.

Non seppe dire quanti punti ci vollero, ma per il tempo dell’operazione tutto ciò che occupò la sua mente fu il pensiero che era strano, non sentiva il dolore, ma sentiva i polpastrelli di Hannibal che gli sfioravano il viso.

Ed era piacevole. Se si rilassava, se non temeva di poter essere drogato, fatto a fette o ucciso… Era piacevole.

Forse era la consapevolezza della distruzione che quelle mani potevano recare, in contrasto con la loro capacità di fare cose eccellenti come guarire, disegnare, suonare e cucinare ad essere così toccante. Si godette la sensazione senza sensi di colpa; dopo aver ammesso a se stesso che parte di lui sarebbe voluta scappare con Hannibal già molto tempo fa, ammettere che le capacità dell’uomo lo lasciavano interdetto non era poi questa grande novità.

Anzi, forse a ben guardare lo avrebbe impensierito molto meno il desiderio di scoparsi Hannibal o di farsi scopare da lui che questa attrazione verso la sua mente diabolica.

Hannibal passò alla sua spalla senza che Will se ne rendesse pienamente conto, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri.

Scoprì che le dita di Hannibal che di tanto in tanto gli sfioravano il collo erano anche più piacevoli di quanto sperimentato finora. Vulnerabile e dolorante com’era anche il minimo sollievo era ben accolto e le carezze, seppur involontarie, una dolce attenzione in cui cullarsi.

La ferrea stretta intorno alla cintura di Hannibal si allentò e Will appoggiò la mano aperta sul suo fianco. Ciondolò con la testa da una parte e dall’altra e poi mormorò un debole “Grazie.”

Hannibal medicò entrambe le ferite, poi aiutò Will a rialzarsi e a rimettersi in piedi.

Ora che l’aveva di fronte di nuovo, faccia a faccia, Will poté accorgersi di quanto fossero peggiorate le condizioni di Hannibal. Stava soffrendo e lì il medico era solo lui.

Will non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarlo.

“Cosa…? Come…?” balbettò Will.

“Aiutami,” disse Hannibal alzando insieme i lembi delle due magliette che indossava.

Will capì e con estrema cautela prima lo aiutò a tirarle su fino al torace, poi gliele sfilò da un braccio e infine le fece passare dalla testa tirandole via.

La ferita all’addome era piccola, un buchino. Will osservò quella perpendicolare sulla schiena.

Ebbe un moto di sorpresa nel vedere il grosso marchio in mezzo alla schiena di Hannibal, un cerchio di tessuto cicatriziale senza senso apparente, e fatto chiaramente con un metodo brutale. Stava per passarci le dita sopra, incoscientemente, poi Hannibal si voltò di nuovo.

Will tornò al più pressante problema del proiettile. Almeno era uscito. Ma aveva fatto sanguinare Hannibal copiosamente inondandogli tutto il fianco destro. Cosa avesse lacerato nel suo cammino, solo Hannibal aveva le competenze per accertarlo.

Il dottore si slacciò la cintura e Will la sfilò tirandola verso di sé. Questa lenta svestizione aveva un che di sensuale. Perfino in questa circostanza, anche tutto considerato.

Will pensò che sì, non c’erano dubbi, la sua testa aveva senz’altro qualcosa che non andava.

Aveva detto a Molly che quando sarebbe tornato sarebbe stato diverso, ma le aveva mentito.

Lui era diverso dal giorno in cui aveva incontrato Hannibal.

O forse era sempre stato diverso e Hannibal era stato solo il modo per averne la certezza.

In che modo questa sua diversità si esprimesse, questo era ancora un punto in sospeso.

Hannibal si appoggiò a Will per issarsi sul tavolo e poi distendersi.

“La ferita… Devo pulirla,” mormorò Hannibal. “E suturare. Il resto dipende da…fortuna.”

Will fu attraversato da un brivido di pura paura.

Preoccupazione.

Per Hannibal.

Avrebbe dovuto provare soddisfazione nel vederlo, per una volta, lottare per la vita con le sue viscere in gioco invece che quelle di qualche povero innocente. Avrebbe dovuto assistere con gioia ad una sofferenza così giusta, così meritata.

Invece temeva per lui.

Temeva di vederlo cominciare a sanguinare senza più smettere e di vederlo morire lentamente non potendo far nulla per aiutarlo.

Era davvero assurdo. Un assurdo sentimento se proveniva da chi aveva cercato di ucciderlo più volte.

Ma assurdo era tutto ciò che li circondava. Stavano chiusi in una specie di cella al di fuori dal mondo, insieme, a navigare nel controsenso di un rapporto basato su un sentimento e sul suo totale opposto.

La Lounds aveva definito tutti loro un gruppo di psicopatici che si aiutavano l’un l’altro.

Will però sospettava che gli psicopatici in realtà fossero solo due e che fossero ormai destinati a curarsi la loro psicopatia a vicenda. O a non curarsela affatto.

“Hannibal…” iniziò Will incerto. Manifestare la sua preoccupazione non gli sembrava molto più fuori luogo che provarla e basta.

“Non capisco la tua preoccupazione, Will,” commentò Hannibal leggendogli gesti e espressioni come sempre, “Se il danno fosse irreparabile potrai sempre guardarmi morire in una lenta agonia. Ma forse tu preferisci qualcosa di più brutale, come abbiamo constatato solo qualche ora fa.”

Will lo fissò negli occhi, assottigliando i suoi in due fessure. Serrò la mascella in un gesto di stizza, ma il dolore alla ferita lo fece boccheggiare e imprecare in modo ridicolo.

Hannibal espirò. “Posso contare sul tuo aiuto o starai davvero a guardare?” gli chiese.

“Sai che ti aiuterò, tu l’hai appena fatto con me.”

Hannibal annuì una volta, si sporse ad afferrare lo specchio sul bancone accanto, poi con una mano abbassò la lampada e ne posizionò il fascio sul suo addome. “Mettiti alle mie spalle in modo che possa appoggiarmi a te e mantenere la posizione. Reggi lo specchio a questa altezza.” Hannibal gli mise l’oggetto in mano e poi lo guidò appoggiandolo in obliquo sulle sue gambe.

In questo modo anche Will ebbe una chiara visione della ferita.

“Non c’è niente con cui addormentare la parte?” gli chiese Will parlandogli all’orecchio.

“Niente che farebbe una grande differenza.”

Will annuì. Immaginava che fosse una situazione troppo improvvisata per organizzare al meglio qualcosa di così delicato. Andava fatto tutto alla svelta e sperando in un buon esito.

Hannibal iniziò versando una gran quantità di disinfettante sulla ferita e tutto intorno, pulendo con cura ogni parte e il più possibile all’interno. La sutura non richiese un gran numero di punti, ma quelli più interni costarono ad Hannibal più tempo del previsto perché si fermò più volte a distendersi e riprendere fiato.

Will si ritrovò con la sua testa nell’incavo del braccio a parlargli e a scuoterlo per farlo riprendere.

Quando concluse il lavoro sull’addome, Hannibal lasciò ago e filo ancora attaccati dov’erano e si sdraiò stremato.

Will si passò una mano sulla fronte riflettendo sul da farsi.

Così non era sufficiente.

“Hannibal, devi voltarti e lasciarmi controllare il foro d’entrata.”

Will si aspettava qualche commento sul fatto che non possedeva nemmeno un minimo delle competenze necessarie a cucire una ferita, ma Hannibal si limitò a tagliare il filo con un ultimo sforzo e a passare a Will i ferri necessari. Poi rotolò sul lato sinistro senza dire una parola.

Forse ripulire e cucire una ferita non era poi questa grande impresa, ma vedere Hannibal così pronto a rimettersi nelle sue mani in un momento delicato diede a Will un intossicante senso di potere. La vulnerabilità era una condizione che non risparmiava nemmeno il demonio.

Usò una cura e una delicatezza nel toccare il corpo di Hannibal di cui non credeva di essere capace. Quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era preoccupato così tanto del risultato prodotto dal tocco delle sue mani? Nemmeno facendo sesso.

Stava restituendo ad Hannibal quello stesso riguardo con cui lui gli aveva fasciato le mani ferite molto tempo prima. E pur sapendo che Hannibal si era rimangiato i pochi riguardi nei suoi confronti con un sacco di violenza in un sacco di occasioni, Will riusciva ancora a vedere i gesti buoni con molta chiarezza.

Certe volte con più chiarezza di quella usata per mettere a fuoco le sue violenze.

Asciugò il foro con cura, poi cercò di imitare i gesti fatti poco prima da Hannibal e cucì insieme i lembi di pelle senza riuscire a trattenere una smorfia di dolore ogni qualvolta infilava l’ago nella carne di Hannibal.

Era empatia. E quando si trattava di Hannibal, se si concentrava, la sua empatia raggiungeva livelli mai sperimentati prima. Pura connessione mentale e fisica.

Will concluse medicando la ferita, coprendola con garze e fermandola con cerotti. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Hannibal per invitarlo a voltarsi e rimettersi sdraiato, ma dalla resistenza opposta capì subito che l’uomo era privo di sensi.

Esercitò più forza e lo tirò verso di sé. Dio se era pesante da spostare…

Hannibal tornò in posizione supina a peso morto sul tavolo e Will si accertò che respirasse ancora e che ci fosse battito. Ne approfittò per medicargli anche la ferita davanti, infine prese un telo da uno degli armadi dello studio e glielo adagiò sopra, coprendolo.

Stremato, Will si lasciò scivolare contro il muro; si sedette per terra, si abbracciò le gambe e lasciò per un attimo la testa a riposare sulle ginocchia.

Non avevano molto tempo per riprendere fiato, l’inizio della giornata era alle porte e loro dovevano sparire prima, molto prima che la vita riprendesse a scorrere.

Buffo, visto che la loro aveva già ripreso a scorrere senza che nessuno se ne fosse ancora accorto.

Rannicchiato ai piedi del tavolo su cui Hannibal era disteso, in questo breve momento di stasi concesso dalla situazione, Will riuscì a tornare con la mente agli istanti prima del volo nel vuoto.

La potenza delle immagini che gli passarono davanti agli occhi lo scossero con la magnitudo di un terremoto. Dovette poggiarsi una mano davanti alla bocca per non emettere suoni, perché lui stesso non voleva sentirsi gemere, non voleva dare interpretazione alle sue emozioni.

Se quando stava con Hannibal era se stesso come non lo era in nessun’altra circostanza, allora lì su quella collina aveva dimostrato appieno chi fosse questo se stesso.

Lui e Hannibal avevano attaccato come due animali feroci. E in quel momento il Grande Drago Rosso, la belva assassina, lo spietato killer che aveva massacrato tutta quella gente, era diventato un agnellino indifeso.

Will aveva assistito all’esatto momento in cui questa trasformazione era avvenuta; quando Hannibal si era rialzato, camminando intorno a Dolarhyde in cerchio, come una tigre che attende di sferrare l’attacco alla preda, e aveva scambiato quell’intenso sguardo con Will.

Will si era sentito subito parte della caccia, non un secondo di esitazione. Al segnale del compagno, era scattato contro il Drago da abbattere.

E Dolarhyde non aveva avuto una sola speranza da quell’esatto secondo.

Nonostante le ferite profonde, lui e Hannibal insieme non gli avevano dato scampo.

E questa sensazione di potere, di supremazia ferina e primordiale che stava sperimentando era qualcosa che andava al di là della semplice esecuzione del loro nemico.

Era la capacità di sopravvivenza e di totale regressione allo stato di bestie che gli spediva scariche di puro piacere in ogni parte del corpo. Era una condizione che poteva sperimentare solo accanto ad Hannibal, nei bagni di sangue che finivano sempre per accompagnarlo, non importava quanto facesse finta di comportarsi da essere umano.

E a Will piaceva essere ricoperto di sangue.

Santo cielo, era un’ammissione così pura e semplice da fare a se stesso, così palese, da non richiedere nemmeno di essere articolata a parole. Bastavano i fatti.

E Hannibal lo sapeva.

Cercava di dirglielo e farglielo capire in ogni modo: “Questo era tutto ciò che volevo per te, per noi due.”

E per quanto Will cercasse di reprimere il piacere che aveva tratto dal massacro di Dolarhyde, aveva poco da fingere con se stesso.

Will rivide Hannibal azzannare al collo il Drago Rosso per squarciarlo, segnandone così la disfatta totale. Dovette stringere i pugni per controllare il tremore che la sola immagine gli stava provocando.

Aveva a che fare con un demone letale e senza alcun rimorso. Quello era Hannibal.

E poi aveva a che fare con l’attrazione insopprimibile che questo demone aveva su lui stesso.

I suoi problemi erano due, non uno solo.

Non era forse per questo che si era spinto con Hannibal nel vuoto, lì sulla collina? Non era forse stato per la fulminea realizzazione di quanto fosse in estasi per la carneficina appena compiuta e per il terrore che era conseguito?

Poteva solo ringraziare il fatto che lui, al contrario di Hannibal, ancora possedesse quel briciolo di umanità che gli consentiva di discernere il bene dal male e di sentirsi in colpa per il piacere provato. Doveva conservare con cura quella briciola, per fare un favore sia a se stesso che ad Hannibal.

Sì, i problemi erano due ed era più comodo tenere i problemi riuniti insieme, per averli sottocchio entrambi.

Sapeva quello che doveva fare.

Andava solo messo in pratica.

 

* * *

 

Will sentì il fruscio della stoffa, alzò la testa e vide Hannibal muoversi per scostare il lenzuolo che lo copriva.

“Will,” si sentì chiamare.

Provò a fare leva sulle gambe per strisciare contro il muro e rimettersi in piedi, ma i suoi muscoli non risposero all’appello.

“Non ti dispiace se ti rispondo da qua sotto,” mormorò trasformando la domanda in una constatazione.

Hannibal non faticò molto a mettersi seduto sul tavolo. A Will comparve davanti agli occhi l’immagine di una batteria in ricarica. Ad Hannibal erano bastati pochi minuti a riposo ed ora sembrava pronto ai cento metri piani, magari pure a vincere.

Nel suo caso invece il riposo aveva indotto una specie di coma delle membra.

Hannibal saltò giù dal tavolo, si guardò intorno e con una smorfia di disgusto riprese in mano le maglie sporche e insanguinate e si rassegnò a rimettersele. Poi si voltò a guardare Will con espressione interrogativa sul volto.

“Illuminami Will, come prosegue la storia?” chiese.

Will fissò un punto di fronte a sé; le sue mani, ancora appoggiate alle ginocchia, erano una sull’altra e si torturavano in un groviglio di dita. Rimandare il discorso non era possibile, e nemmeno voleva. Ma con Hannibal era sempre una lotta a chi ingannava prima l’altro e utilizzare le parole giuste era imperativo, per non aversene a pentire dopo. Questa era una lezione che aveva imparato a spese sue e di Abigail, una sera di un secolo fa.

“Ha…Hannibal…” balbettò, “Cosa…?” Merda era più complicato di come gli era suonato nella sua testa. Cosa stava tentando di dire?

“Cosa cerchi da me?” si risolse a domandare, sentendosi un completo imbecille. E nonostante questo ansioso di una risposta. “Vuoi… Ancora… Mi vuoi con te?”

Sì, poteva essere il modo giusto di esprimere quello che intendeva. Con Hannibal andava utilizzata una sorta di riverente forma di cortesia e la cortesia era soprattutto metterlo nelle condizioni di essere colui che aveva potere decisionale.

Che fosse così o meno questo Will non l’aveva ancora del tutto capito.

Hannibal piegò la testa da un lato esibendo un mezzo sorriso. “Curiosa domanda. Ma una a cui ho risposto più di tre anni fa, Will, non devi essere stato molto attento.”

Bene, ottima replica. Il demonio attraeva Will, ma a quanto pareva Will non aveva perso del tutto il potere su di lui.

Will annuì, lo sguardo sempre perso di fronte a sé.

“Sono successe molte cose in questi tre anni,” Will sorrise, “La risposta è rimasta la stessa?”

Hannibal rinunciò alla sua posizione predominante e si abbassò all’altezza di Will, per poi trovare posto accanto a lui seduto contro il muro. Si toccò l’addome contraendo il viso e poi si rilassò. “No, non esattamente,” riprese Hannibal, “Ho trascorso tre anni confinato in una stanza solo perché tu sapessi senza alcun dubbio dove trovare quella stanza e dove trovare me. Tre anni di attesa. Non hanno attenuato il desiderio, l’hanno reso famelico.”

Will voltò il viso verso Hannibal, la scelta dell’ultimo vocabolo non era stata a caso.

Suonava così bene, dannazione; suonava bestiale, primitivo. Hannibal, nel suo modo contorto e folle, gli dava un posto di primo piano in qualsiasi progetto avesse in mente di mettere in pratica. E Will non poteva nemmeno definirsi un’ossessione, per Hannibal. Non era trattato come tale; il dottore lo colpiva solo quando lui si avvicinava abbastanza da essere colpito.

Un’ossessione si cerca con fare spasmodico, mentre nel loro caso spesso era stato Will stesso a cercare Hannibal. E solo dopo ad ustionarsi al suo contatto.

Chissà se quella di Hannibal era davvero una lunga e meticolosa dichiarazione d’amore. Contorta e folle.

E se era così, anche la più appassionata di cui Will fosse mai stato oggetto.

Will alzò un angolo della bocca in un tentativo di sorriso che mutò subito in una fitta di dolore. Risucchiò aria dalla bocca socchiudendo gli occhi. “Andiamo via insieme?” chiese poi riaprendoli.

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio. “É il dolore, la disperazione o la perdita di tutti i punti fermi della tua vita ad indurti alla domanda?”

“Cosa ti importa? Quando mai è stato un problema cercare di separarmi da tutto e da tutti pur di avermi con te? Sono pronto a seguirti, ma non senza condizioni. Vuoi sentire le mie condizioni, Hannibal?”

Will vide come in una scena a rallentatore il dottore passarsi la lingua sulle labbra e poi appoggiare la testa all’indietro contro il muro, tutto senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

In una rapida successione di idee a Will sembrò prima vittorioso e compiaciuto, poi deliziato, poi rassegnato. Meraviglioso mix di emozioni da ammirare sul viso di quest’uomo in particolare.

“Hai la mia completa attenzione, Will,” mormorò poi.

Certo che aveva la sua completa attenzione, Will non aveva dubbi.

“Tre anni fa ti sei arreso alla polizia e ti sei consegnato di tua spontanea volontà,” ricordò Will. Sul viso di Hannibal non passò una sola emozione.

“Saresti potuto scappare, non ti ho fermato, né ho fatto nulla per farti catturare,” continuò Will. “Hai dato via tutto in quel momento, tutto ciò che avevi, dalla tua libertà ai tuoi lussi alle tue… Abitudini.”

Will si fermò in attesa che Hannibal si scuotesse. Alla fine il dottore scosse le spalle e alzò i palmi al cielo, “Impeccabile sintesi, stai aspettando che confermi qualcosa?”

“No, voglio sentirti dire ancora perché l’hai fatto,” disse Will.

“Vuoi sentirmi dire che l’ho fatto per te? Le condizioni di cui parlavi si basano sul riconoscerti dei meriti di qualche tipo, Will?”

“Sì, esattamente questo. Il mio merito è che ti ho preso, senza aver bisogno di metterti le manette. Ti sei ammanettato da solo. Il mio merito è che senza costringerti a farlo, ti ho indotto a rinchiuderti e smettere di ammazzare e mangiare gente. Fino a qua è corretto, dottore?”

Hannibal sorrideva.

Non era quasi mai un buon segno, quando Will pensava di aver fatto un gran bel discorso logico e Hannibal sorrideva subito dopo. Gli sembrava quasi di sentirlo dire _Will, caro… I tuoi tentativi mi fanno tenerezza._

Ma tanto ormai quello era il punto e lui l’aveva raggiunto. Quella la decisione e quello ciò che andava fatto.

“La mia condizione è che tu continui a stare rinchiuso, così come in questi tre anni, per tua volontà, fuori dal mondo e lontano dagli altri. La sola differenza è che non sarai rinchiuso da solo,” concluse Will.

Nessuno dei due distolse gli occhi dall’altro. Hannibal non aveva alcun problema col contatto visivo, anzi lo bramava, e Will aveva imparato che il suo giochetto di distogliere gli occhi per non dover sostenere lo scrutinio degli altri con il dottore gli poteva costare caro.

“Dobbiamo sigillare l’accordo con un patto di sangue?” chiese Hannibal dopo qualche secondo, “O possiamo già considerare espletato quell’impegno?”

Will si ritenne più che soddisfatto, per cominciare. Alzò la mano destra aperta verso Hannibal e attese che lui gliela stringesse. Sancito l’accordo, Will si sentì stranamente sollevato, quasi sereno.

E la serenità interiore era una sensazione che non gli era concessa da tantissimo tempo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Affiancare Hannibal in modalità fuggitivo era quanto di più facile da mettere in pratica.

La sua efficienza in fatto di cancellazione di prove, occultamenti e simulazione era frutto di anni di esperienza. Will ne era già stato testimone in altre occasioni, ma adesso guardava da una prospettiva che lo vedeva parte integrante del progetto.

Era tanto sbagliato quanto mirabile, come tutto ciò che circondava Hannibal.

Prima di veder sorgere il sole lo studio veterinario era stato pulito e sistemato e lasciato così com’era stato trovato, esclusa la porta forzata, ma quella non avrebbe costituito indizio di nulla, e nel corso della mattinata Hannibal aveva affittato un’auto e organizzato l’uscita dalla città senza lasciare traccia del suo passaggio.

Will non si accertò nemmeno dei passaggi da lui compiuti, non ne aveva alcun bisogno, Hannibal non commetteva errori, non in queste cose.

E dalla loro parte c’era il fatto che ogni prova sul luogo del delitto avrebbe stabilito la loro morte. Jack, Price e Zeller sarebbero arrivati alla conclusione che dopo aver ucciso Dolarhyde lui e Lecter erano caduti giù dalla scogliera. C’era il loro sangue a dimostrarlo ed era anche la verità.

Per insinuare il sospetto che fossero ancora vivi ci sarebbero voluti avvistamenti, testimonianze di qualcuno che li aveva visti, ipotesi, possibilità. Sarebbero arrivate, col tempo, forse. E ci avrebbero pensato allora.

In auto, sul sedile del passeggero, con Hannibal che li portava lontano da lì, Will pensò con nostalgia solo ai suoi cani.

 

* * *

 

“L’accordo che ho stipulato…” iniziò Hannibal tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada e Will lo bloccò subito.

“Scordati di rivedere i termini a tuo piacimento, Hannibal, non è previsto.”

Hannibal rise. “E se fossi tu stesso a rivederne i termini, a tempo debito?”

Will inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso Hannibal. “Sarebbe a dire?”

Hannibal alzò una spalla e piegò la testa da un lato, “Esiste la possibilità che tra me e te sia tu quello meno capace di chiudersi in gabbia,” Hannibal gli regalò uno sguardo indagatore dei suoi, tra l’interessato e il divertito, sempre pronto a godere dell’impatto che le sue parole avevano su Will.

“Guarda la strada,” sentenziò Will.

Hannibal tornò col viso verso il parabrezza, aveva un bel sorriso stampato addosso.

“Se fossi tu a rivedere i termini in un modo che adesso non ritieni neanche immaginabile?” gli domandò Will. Voleva far vacillare quel sorriso soddisfatto e voleva avere l’ultima parola.

“Io sono pronto ad assecondare qualsiasi cambiamento nella mia vita. Ne ho assecondato uno più di tre anni fa, come già stabilito. E l’hai detto tu stesso, ricordi, che mi hai cambiato? Chissà che non ti riesca di farlo in numerosi altri modi…”

La frase restò in sospeso e Will si risolse a pensarci su due volte, in futuro, prima di considerare anche solo la possibilità di avere l’ultima parola con Hannibal.

Will si sporse e accese lo stereo, lottando con le frequenze prima di trovare una stazione che stesse trasmettendo la canzone pop più stupida e inascoltabile possibile. Lì si fermò nella speranza che le raffinate orecchie dello stronzo seduto accanto a lui cominciassero a sanguinare.

Will si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino con l’accenno di un primo sorriso divertito; Hannibal ci teneva tanto a vivere con lui, che cominciasse ad avere un’idea di cosa lo aspettava.

Si appisolò qualche minuto dopo, cullato dal rumore del motore.

 

* * *

 

Quando Will riaprì gli occhi, l’auto era ferma sulla piazzola di una stazione di servizio. Hannibal era rilassato al suo posto di guida, aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma era chiaro che non stesse dormendo.

“Stai male?” gli domandò Will.

Hannibal aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. “Non più di qualche ora fa. La ferita guarirà. Hai fatto un lavoro eccellente.”

“Ti sei fermato perché sei stanco? Hai fame?” Will chiese a ripetizione visto che non trovava un solo buon motivo per interrompere questa specie di fuga già adesso che non erano affatto al sicuro.

“A dire il vero ritengo che se sei la parte che pone le condizioni, devi essere anche quella che stabilisce cosa fare e dove andare. Stavo aspettando che tu prendessi il mio posto,” Hannibal indicò il volante.

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa. “Non ne ho la minima idea, sei tu l’esperto della vita da latitante, speravo che avessi già pronto uno dei tuoi rifugi post disastro nucleare, in cima ad uno strapiombo o in una catacomba italiana. Una base sulla Luna?” concluse con espressione inquisitiva.

Le labbra di Hannibal si distesero in un ampio sorriso. “Sei chiaramente di buon umore. Nelle rare occasioni in cui accade ho constatato che tendi al sarcasmo molesto,” commentò con voce posata. Quando parlava così lento tendeva a marcare di più quella _S_ che pronunciava tra i denti. Nei mesi successivi al suo internamento, Will aveva accarezzato l’idea che l’accento di Hannibal fosse uno dei principali motivi per cui la sua voce risultava così ipnotizzante. Quello, e il tono basso e calmo. Will si doveva sforzare per abbassare la voce, ad Hannibal veniva naturale anche nel completo caos.

Will ricordò il lungo discorso fattogli dopo avergli aperto uno squarcio nella pancia e averlo lasciato ad agonizzare nel suo sangue.

Scosse la testa per cancellare l’immagine.

“Come dicevo, il tuo buon umore è sempre da considerare in termini di attimi,” mormorò Hannibal scrutandolo in viso e di sicuro cogliendo la natura degli ultimi pensieri che gli avevano attraversato la testa. “Allora? Non ho una base sulla Luna, mi rincresce.”

“Non importa dove, basta che sia il più lontano possibile da qui. Non ce l’hai un posto preferito o roba del genere? Non volevi farmi vedere Firenze? Beh, no, lì non credo sia il caso andare…”

Will constatò la sorpresa sul volto di Hannibal e ne fu compiaciuto. Era sempre soddisfacente dire qualcosa in grado di turbare quell’insopportabile compostezza.

“Capisco. Ti sei assicurato la mia prigionia, ma posso scegliere dove posizionare la gabbia.”

“Qualcosa del genere,” annuì Will concordando sulla scelta dei termini. “Non ho interesse a toglierti nessuna delle tue velleità…innocue. Con le dovute precauzioni e il buon senso, se sei in grado di procurarti ciò che ti piace e se c’è un luogo in cui ameresti vivere in particolare a me sta bene. Perché da quel luogo non uscirai, sceglilo con cura.”

“Molto bene,” annuì Hannibal rimettendo in moto l’auto. “Come desideri.”

 

* * *

 

Will aveva visto posti del genere solo in qualche film horror e, manco a farlo apposta, anche in qualcuno dove il protagonista dava la caccia ad un serial killer.

“Il Motel da quattro soldi mancava nella lunga lista delle mie spiacevoli esperienze,” commentò Will abbracciando la stanzetta con una sola rapida occhiata, “Ma suppongo che dopo la cella in un istituto psichiatrico e, occasionalmente, la gabbia per piccioni attraverso cui parlavo alla gente, questo non sia poi così male.”

“Sono lieto che questi tuoi soliloqui ti portino a considerare sempre il lato positivo di ogni situazione,” Hannibal chiuse la porta e tirò la tenda dell’unica finestra.

“Beh, io non ero abituato a vivere in una villa padronale già prima. I problemi sono più tuoi,” Will andò a stendersi sul letto, la cosa che occupava più spazio nel cubicolo. Di fronte al letto una cassettiera in legno con sopra una televisione dei primi del Novecento e a sinistra una porticina che dava su un bagno che per chiamare con quel nome si doveva usare molta fantasia.

Hannibal sogghignò. “Non ero rinchiuso in un istituto fino a ieri? O ricordo male?”

“Per favore! Io ero rinchiuso in un istituto, tu eri praticamente servito e riverito in una lussuosa stanza in cui potevi fare QUASI tutto quello che ti piace fare.”

Hannibal girò intorno alla struttura del letto e andò a sdraiarsi accanto a Will. Non appena fu sdraiato mosse le spalle e cambiò posizione più volte prima di trovarne una confortevole. “Trovo il QUASI un termine di vitale importanza.”

Will voltò la testa verso di lui. “Per i tuoi crimini penso che tu abbia avuto ben poca punizione.”

“Punti di vista. Dal mio non ritenevo necessaria alcuna punizione.”

Will scoppiò in una risata, così improvvisa che non gli riuscì di limitare lo stress provocato al suo zigomo martoriato. “Cazzo… Sei incredibile,” mormorò scuotendo la testa. “Non esiste al mondo qualcuno che ti assomigli anche solo lontanamente. La tua intelligenza, la tua cultura, i tuoi modi, la tua capacità di entrare nella mente delle persone… Perché…?”

A Will morì la domanda in gola. Non aveva senso farsela, non aveva senso fargliela.

“Perché cosa?” Hannibal invece sembrava ansioso di conoscere la prosecuzione del discorso.

Will mise una mano dietro la nuca, adagiò l’altra sul petto. Respirò a fondo. “Di tutte le persone conosciute in vita mia, tu sei l’unico che… Nessuno mi ha mai permesso di essere me stesso come hai fatto tu, nessuno mi ha mai letto dentro come hai fatto tu. Come fai tu. Perché dev’essere così? Perché…?” di nuovo l’incapacità di esprimere bene questo concetto.

“La tua mente si rifiuta di accettarmi come possibilità?” cercò di aiutarlo Hannibal.

“No, no,” rise Will, “Io ti ho accettato come possibilità, l’ho fatto e, santo cielo, credo di averti giustificato in qualche occasione. Come vedi sono qui con te e tu sei quello che ha fatto a pezzi e incorniciato i resti di una mia collega e amica… No, io ho accettato te, Hannibal. Quello che non accetto…”

“È il fatto che continui a cercarmi,” concluse Hannibal.

Will chiuse gli occhi. Era esattamente questo che amava della compagnia di Hannibal: non c’era bisogno di far finta di non provare un sentimento, non c’era la necessità di mascherare per non mostrare il suo vero io, quello che spaventava lui, gli altri e che l’aveva portato ad essere il nemico pubblico numero uno anni prima.

Hannibal aveva operato perché lui diventasse il principale sospettato, aveva fabbricato prove contro di lui e l’aveva incastrato. Ma non c’era stato un solo momento, all’epoca, in cui Will non aveva pensato che, tutto sommato, alle persone che lo attorniavano non era costata molta fatica accusarlo.

Le prove d’accordo… I poliziotti e la scientifica si basavano su prove concrete e quelle di solito non mentivano, ma accusare Will Graham di essere uno psicopatico omicida era stato di gran lunga più semplice che accusare Hannibal Lecter, no?

Certo che era difficile accettare la necessità che lui aveva di stare a contatto con Hannibal, ma era soprattutto difficile accettare il fatto che era Hannibal o nessun altro.

“Già. Il nostro è un rapporto interessante. O mi segui tu, o lo faccio io. Tu scappi in Italia, io ti vengo a riprendere. Tu ti fai internare, io ti faccio uscire…” sintetizzò Will scherzando.

“Quest’ultimo risvolto degli eventi non era stato pronosticato. Ho rinunciato alla mia libertà, avrei continuato a farlo.”

Come al solito Hannibal gli faceva notare che anche se lui aveva architettato ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli, da fuori risultava sempre Will quello che prendeva le decisioni finali.

“Hannibal,” Will non aveva necessità di richiamare l’attenzione del dottore, eppure ripetere il nome dell’altro era diventato una specie di rito tra loro. Will l’aveva imparato da lui, una forma di comunicazione potentissima nella sua semplicità.

Nel caso di Will, di solito, era anche il preludio a qualche discorso di una certa rilevanza.

“Mi hai infilato un coltello in pancia e mi hai aperto da parte a parte accusandomi di volerti togliere la libertà. In Italia stavi per tirarmi fuori il cervello… Ho passato tre anni a chiedermi il perché dell’ultima decisione. Quella di consegnarti alla polizia. Non era più semplice ammazzarmi e sparire?”

“No, uccidere te non è cosa semplice, ho constatato.”

“Ci hai provato e ti è andata male, intendi.”

“No, non ci ho mai provato, Will. Io non provo, uccido. Se tu sei vivo è perché non ho provato affatto.”

“Le mie cicatrici raccontano un’altra storia.”

“Le tue cicatrici sono esattamente dove volevo che fossero. Sulla tua carne. Viva.”

“Volevi solo che soffrissi.”

“Io ho sofferto, ti ho ripagato con l’unica forma di sofferenza a cui sembri soccombere, almeno per un limitato periodo di tempo. Ma non sei morto.”

“Hai sofferto perché ti ho tradito…” ricordò Will. “Volevi davvero che fuggissimo insieme.”

“Non mi pare di averti mai fatto credere diversamente.”

Sì, erano cose che Will sapeva o su cui aveva già riflettuto. Ma non aveva mai avuto occasione di parlarne davvero con Hannibal, non dal viaggio in Italia ad oggi. Mai.

“E Abigail cos’era? Una specie di regalo per aver preso la decisione giusta?”

Hannibal voltò il viso verso di lui. “Abigail era una tua prosecuzione. Era in tua funzione. Mancando tu, è mancata anche lei.”

“Perché non te la sei portata via? Perché non lasciare me lì e fuggire con lei e Bedelia?” di tutte le azioni commesse da Hannibal l’assassinio di Abigail era ancora la più inspiegabile per lui.

“Non volevo Abigail. Non volevo neanche Bedelia, ma non ho avuto molta altra scelta, vero?”

“Quando ti esprimi a riguardo dei crimini che hai commesso tendi spesso a farli sembrare colpa mia, soprattutto i peggiori. Da psichiatra dovresti sapere da solo di che patologie soffri.”

Hannibal sbuffò una risatina.

E Will si sentì più sollevato al termine di questo scambio di battute.

Non avrebbe dovuto, erano ricordi atroci di azioni commesse senza alcuna giustificazione valida…ma era così. Come spiegarselo?

Lui e Hannibal erano legati insieme da una catena le cui estremità si avvinghiavano attorno ai loro colli. Se si allontanavano la catela strozzava entrambi.

Hannibal era colpevole di essere un assassino spietato, Will era colpevole di non poter fare a meno di lui. Di non essere in grado fino in fondo di concepire la sua scomparsa dalla faccia della Terra.

Le volte che aveva avuto intenzione di fare del male ad Hannibal quante erano state? Non molte e non aveva lavorato granché sul buon esito dell’impresa. Esattamente come Hannibal aveva fatto con lui, anche Will non si era impegnato per ucciderlo come si conveniva, dopotutto.

“Continuerai a sorvolare su un argomento molto più importante per parlare del passato?” gli chiese all’improvviso Hannibal. “Stai evitando con cautela di citare Dolarhyde perché ti fa comodo?”

Sotto alla mano che aveva ancora appoggiata al petto, Will sentì il battito del suo cuore accelerare. L’immagine che gli si figurò davanti fu ancora quella di Hannibal che, afferrato il Drago alle spalle, l’aveva poi azzannato al collo. Will espirò cercando di reprimere uno strano tremore alle mani e alle gambe.

“Cosa… Cosa starei evitando?” sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo Hannibal, lo sapeva talmente bene che il suo corpo e la sua mente stavano già reagendo di conseguenza. Ma perché togliersi la solita vecchia soddisfazione di cavarsi fuori concetti scomodi a vicenda?

“Io sono il mostro. Tu hai accerchiato e massacrato il povero Francis con me. Questo cosa fa di te?” chiese Hannibal.

“Francis non era una povera creatura indifesa. E mi sembrava di averti già detto sulla collina cosa pensavo del nostro spettacolo.”

Un termine terrificante in bocca ad un uomo che aveva appena accusato l’altro di essere un lucido maniaco assassino. Già, non aveva bisogno delle domande di Hannibal, Will si stava interrogando da solo da molto tempo sugli stessi argomenti.

“Spettacolo… Pensavo più a capolavoro. Da solo non sono mai arrivato a nulla di paragonabile in bellezza. Tu sei perfetto quando consenti a te stesso di emergere senza restrizioni. Il vero delitto è quello che commetti tu, Will, nascosto dietro alla tua morale imposta. I tuoi principi sono costruiti, basati su cose sentite dire, apprese e fatte tue. Quando sei davvero te stesso, infatti, tutti questi principi crollano e sei… Trascendente.”

Di solito Will ricompensava questi commenti estatici di Hannibal con una risatina, al massimo con un gesto della mano. Non questa volta.

Rimase in silenzio, e Will aveva imparato che tra loro due il silenzio urlava.    

 

* * *

 

Will riaprì gli occhi nel buio totale. La ferita al viso aveva ricominciato a pulsare, quella alla spalla non gli permetteva neanche di voltare la testa. Spostò il braccio verso sinistra fino ad assicurarsi che il suo compagno di letto fosse ancora lì.

La fiducia che stava riponendo in Hannibal era, come sempre, priva di alcun fondamento logico: mentre lui era addormentato o privo di sensi Hannibal avrebbe potuto fare quello che gli pareva, dal metterlo KO a scappare senza lasciare traccia.

Chissà perché non era mai un’eventualità che a Will passava per la testa. L’aveva toccato sapendo già di trovarlo lì, senza avere dubbi. L’aveva toccato e basta.

Ma era pura idiozia la sua? La certezza che Hannibal non solo avesse acconsentito al patto tra loro, ma anche che ne fosse lieto? Era così arrogante da pensare che l’uomo accanto a lui fosse stato irretito da lui al punto di sottostare a qualsiasi regola pur di averlo accanto?

O era la verità e Will la captava nell’inconscio?

I fari di una macchina che stava posteggiando illuminarono per qualche secondo l’interno della stanza. Sul soffitto passarono ombre veloci che si intrecciarono tra loro creando un disegno a Will familiare.

Sorrise all’arabesco delle corna del cervo e poi richiuse gli occhi.

 

* * *

 

La porta scattò e fu subito richiusa.

Will sussultò spalancando gli occhi, con la mano toccò alla sua sinistra il letto vuoto.

In qualche secondo realizzò che Hannibal non poteva essere accanto a lui, perché gli stava di fronte, appena ritornato da una passeggiata mattutina a quanto pareva.

“Sei uscito?” gli chiese Will come se non fosse ovvio.

“Ti ho lasciato un biglietto sul letto, ma pare sia stato superfluo,” commentò Hannibal. Appoggiò a terra i due sacchetti che reggeva senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.

“Stupido io che do per scontato che tu non vada in giro a fare shopping con la tua faccia.”

Hannibal sorrise. “È l’unica che ho. O stai suggerendo uno scambio come quello che aveva in mente Mason?”

Will emise un verso disgustato tirando fuori la lingua.

“Ad ogni modo, Will, non penso tu debba preoccuparti delle mie mosse in una situazione del genere. Hai ammesso tu stesso che ho i requisiti necessari per proseguire la fuga, no?” ricordò in breve. “Siccome nessuno ci sta cercando, al momento, l’importante è non attirare l’attenzione. Io non ho ferite sul volto che mi facciano passare per il membro di una gang, quindi il minimo contatto col pubblico lascialo a me.”

“Tu è proprio dal pubblico che devi stare lontano,” biascicò Will, ma si rimise sdraiato senza ulteriori proteste. Il viso gli faceva davvero male, sembrava quasi che si fosse svegliato tutto il dolore del giorno prima e tutto in una volta sola.

Hannibal si sedette al suo fianco e gli prese il viso tra le mani. “Ehi!” protestò debolmente Will afferrandogli un polso.

Hannibal scosse la mano e si liberò della presa di Will come stesse scacciando una mosca.

Con il pollice tastò tre punti intorno alla ferita, scrutando con meticolosità il viso di Will. Toccò lo zigomo dal naso passando sotto l’occhio arrivando fino all’orecchio. Will socchiuse gli occhi, nel petto una familiare sensazione di piacere. Quel piacere che si faceva largo solo nel dolore, per lui. I momenti in cui loro due avevano avuto un contatto erano sempre combaciati col puro dolore fisico. E nonostante questo Will riconosceva alle mani di Hannibal la capacità di trasmettere un piacevole calore.

“Riesci ad aprire la bocca?” gli chiese Hannibal. “Più di quanto hai fatto finora, almeno…” aggiunse borbottando.

Will aggrottò la fronte, riaprì gli occhi e li sbatté come fosse stato appena chiamato fuori da uno stato di semi-incoscienza, poi provò. Hannibal in modalità dottore era troppo serio e scrupoloso da contraddire.

Ma soprattutto le mani. Quelle mani sul suo viso. Will non aveva mai pensato che una carezza sul viso potesse essere tanto elettrizzante fino a che Hannibal non gli aveva appoggiato il palmo su quella stessa guancia prima di pugnalarlo, un secolo prima. Quanto l’aveva distratto quel tocco, e come gli aveva fatto pensare in fretta che tutto sommato, forse, lui Abigail e Hannibal sarebbero potuti davvero scappare insieme.

Will riuscì solo a schiudere le labbra in una misera A. La mascella non gli permise più di tanto. Hannibal allargò la guancia, osservò all’interno come fosse in procinto di estrargli un dente. La sua espressione si rasserenò. “Guarirà,” proclamò. “Sarà doloroso e non mangerai niente di solido per un bel po’, ma la ferita è pulita.”

Nel lasciargli andare il viso gli accarezzò entrambe le guance coi pollici. A Will scappò un lamento che mascherò molto bene con una smorfia di dolore. Era certo di averlo mascherato bene.

“Devo comprarti degli antidolorifici?” domandò Hannibal.

Come a dire: _io non ne ho bisogno e mi hanno trapassato con un proiettile, Will, tu vuoi la medicina per la tua bua?_

Vaffanculo.

Will non lo disse ad alta voce.

“Pensa ai tuoi buchi, che io penso ai miei,” mormorò quindi con brillante originalità, e poi sghignazzò tra sé e sé.

“Incantevole. Eviterei di indurmi alla risata da solo, se fossi in te, Will. Non è proprio dimostrazione di saggezza.”

Will l’avrebbe preso a calci.

L’avrebbe preso a calci e nello stesso tempo gli avrebbe volentieri chiesto di prendergli il viso tra le mani un’altra volta, questa era la verità.

“Hai bisogno di cambiare la medicazione?” gli chiese Will alla fine di tutti i suoi processi mentali.

“Sei disponibile all’adempimento del compito?”

Will scrollò le spalle. Si alzò su un gomito e con difficoltà aggirò il corpo di Hannibal e appoggiò i piedi a terra. “Immagino tu abbia comprato anche garze e disinfettante in mezzo a tutto il resto,” disse Will indicando i sacchetti con il mento.

“Lo stretto necessario. Quando non saremo più gravati da altre minori preoccupazioni potremo dedicarci con più serietà a guarire le nostre ferite. Buchi.” Hannibal lanciò uno sguardo a Will. Quel sopracciglio leggermente inarcato lasciava ad intendere un commento sottinteso molto chiaro: io posso usare il tuo gergo quando voglio, comune mortale, prova tu ad innalzarti a parlare come me.

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si alzò e andò a frugare nei sacchetti. “È interessante che tu consideri la nostra situazione gravata da _minori preoccupazioni_. Ma immagino che per te lo siano, in effetti,” considerò Will prendendo disinfettante e garze. Tornò al letto e si bloccò davanti ad Hannibal. Vedendo che l’uomo non accennava a muoversi ma lo guardava e basta, Will allargò le braccia. “Dovrò mica anche spogliarti?” gli chiese.

Hannibal prolungò il contatto visivo quel tanto che bastò a mettere Will a disagio.

Il problema non era tanto il totale menefreghismo che Hannibal da sempre dimostrava verso lo spazio personale di Will, o quanto l’uomo fosse incline al contatto fisico molto più di Will, o quanto avesse dimostrato più volte, in termini più o meno espliciti, che toccare Will e addirittura imboccarlo erano attività che svolgeva con piacere.

Di queste cose Will era consapevole e non le aveva mai considerate una minaccia o attenzioni fuori luogo. Era più fuori luogo il tentativo di omicidio, a ben guardare.

Il vero problema era che lui dubbi sui suoi gusti sessuali non ne aveva mai avuti e che adesso si trovasse nelle condizioni di porsi delle domande su se stesso, a causa di un serial killer, non era proprio ciò che avrebbe desiderato per la sua salute mentale.

Hannibal era una calamita dal punto di vista intellettivo, e questo già era gravissimo.

Hannibal aveva una certa attrattiva fisica che Will non aveva idea da dove derivasse, e questo era forse meno grave ma sommato a tutto il resto...

Se fossero diventati davvero una coppia?

Se il loro rapporto fosse sfociato nella fisicità?

Aveva anche solo una vaga idea di come Hannibal potesse intendere un rapporto sessuale, di cosa potesse aspettarsi dal partner, di cosa potesse eccitarlo? C’era da scappare terrorizzati al pensiero di avere un uomo del genere accanto in un momento di così alta vulnerabilità.

Alana era sopravvissuta all’esperienza, ma Alana non sapeva nulla di Hannibal e per Hannibal era stata una pedina da utilizzare, quindi di sicuro non si era mostrato a lei come avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovato nella stessa situazione con Will.

“Sei presente, Will? O sei in un’altra delle tue catalessi?“ si sentì chiedere da Hannibal. Si rese conto che l’uomo era già sdraiato a pancia in sotto sul letto con la maglia alzata a scoprire la ferita. E doveva essere così già da un pezzo, mentre Will perso nei suoi pensieri era rimasto inebetito, in una mano la bottiglia del disinfettante, nell’altra le garze.

“Dopo ti disegno un cazzo di orologio,” si riscosse Will. Mise un ginocchio sul materasso accanto al fianco di Hannibal, poi si sporse per raggiungere l’altro fianco, quello ferito.

Rimase con le mani in sospeso sulla schiena di Hannibal per un paio di secondi, poi si risolse a rimuovere la vecchia medicazione imponendosi di non fare il coglione.

Funzionò.

Anche se non trascurò di registrare il fatto che la vicinanza con quest’uomo non lo disturbava per nulla. Proprio per nulla.

L’invasione del suo spazio vitale era sempre stata inaccettabile per Will, fin da quando era molto piccolo.

Invece Hannibal poteva annusarlo, accarezzargli la fronte, abbracciarlo, infilargli un coltello nello stomaco… E a quanto pareva a Will non passava la voglia di gravitargli attorno.

 

* * *

 

A medicazioni varie concluse e dopo aver reso il loro aspetto meno da fuggitivi e più da villeggianti annoiati, anche se uno dei due villeggianti continuava ad avere metà faccia uguale a quella di un pugile a fine incontro, ripresero il viaggio in auto.

Will non proferì verbo sulla destinazione, come si era ripromesso di fare. E Hannibal guidò e basta.

Quello che stupì Will oltre ogni immaginazione, fu la semplicità con cui lui e Hannibal toccarono gli argomenti più disparati nel corso del viaggio, come se la loro non fosse altro che la gita di due amici che hanno un sacco di cose da raccontarsi dopo essere stati separati per anni.

A Will era mancato questo Hannibal, non aveva nessun dubbio in proposito. Lo capì dalla sensazione di pace e soddisfazione interiore che stava provando; tre anni immerso in una vita in apparenza stabile e serena non gli avevano regalato nulla del genere.

 

* * *

 

“Avevo ragione a pensare che non fossi impreparato,” fu il commento di Will sulla porta d’ingresso.

Dove diavolo trovava questi posti Hannibal? Li costruivano su sua ordinazione?

Avevano appena messo piede in un edificio che poteva giusto essere paragonato…

“Siamo arrivati in Transilvania, Conte? Senza che io me ne accorgessi?” chiese Will sarcastico muovendo due passi all’interno dell’ampio ingresso.

“È una sistemazione temporanea,” specificò subito Hannibal.

“Beh, non è quello che ti ho chiesto. Secondo me i posti in cui riesci ad infilarti sono sconosciuti a chiunque…” iniziò Will.

“Quello è il punto.”

“Sì, ma come fai a trovarli tu, quello è l’altro punto!” esclamò Will.

“Conosco persone che conoscono persone che non fanno domande e che non desiderano altro che un compenso per il loro disturbo. Funziona perfettamente quando sei una persona che può ricompensare molto, e per disturbi minimi,” rispose Hannibal chiudendo il portone d’entrata.

“E non capita mai che tu possa limitarti ad una villetta sperduta in mezzo alla campagna, vero?” domandò Will provando a cercare, con lo sguardo, il punto più alto del soffitto. Le scale salivano almeno di tre piani, sembrava non finisse mai. Chi poteva desiderare di stare in un posto in cui per andare da una stanza all’altra dovevi volare?

Hannibal, ovviamente.

“Mi sono _limitato_ ad un Motel da quattro soldi, per usare le tue parole,” mormorò Hannibal, “Che non ha incontrato i tuoi gusti. Comincio a pensare che non ci sia modo di soddisfarti, Will,” concluse piegando la testa da un lato.

Will non gli diede risposta. Proseguì la veloce perlustrazione della sala con lo sguardo.  

Castello poteva essere una definizione adatta, maniero forse, bah… Will non ci si sarebbe scervellato. Erano lontani, erano al sicuro per adesso. E poi non era per sempre.

Anche perché per sempre, in un posto del genere, sarebbe stato peggio che nel manicomio criminale. Forse la facoltà di Hannibal di scegliere il posto in cui stare era una concessione da rivedere.

“Ma non ho necessità di vivere nel lusso, se è questo che ti preoccupa. È una situazione temporanea,” ripeté Hannibal come leggendogli nel pensiero.

Anzi leggendogli nel pensiero e basta, com’era solito fare.

 

* * *

 

Fin dai primi attimi di condivisione dello spazio, Will poté constatare il completo agio di Hannibal.

Non solo era incredibile il fatto che si reggesse in piedi, a guardarlo non si sarebbe detto certo un uomo che il giorno prima era stato trapassato da un proiettile e poi gettato giù da uno strapiombo, ma la sua pacatezza era da primato mondiale.

Non c’era nervosismo né fretta nei suoi movimenti. Era rilassato e aveva tutto sotto controllo.

E a quanto pareva era contagioso, perché Will stava di fronte a lui a gironzolare senza scopo, guardandosi attorno, con le mani in tasca e l’atteggiamento di chi si rilassa prima di cena.

Will guardò Hannibal prendere possesso della cucina e dei suoi utensili come se quello fosse il principale compito da svolgere prima di qualsiasi altro. Se quella stanza non fosse stata in stile così diverso da quella a Baltimora, Will avrebbe potuto far finta di essere di fronte all’Hannibal di quell’epoca, intento a creare opere d’arte ai fornelli, ingannando tutti su ciò che utilizzava davvero all’interno dei suoi piatti.

“Quante volte ho mangiato carne umana al tuo tavolo, Hannibal?” chiese Will muovendo un passo in direzione del banco su cui Hannibal stava posizionando tagliere e coltelli.

L’uomo gli lanciò un veloce sguardo di sottecchi. “Intendi quante volte prima che tu ne fossi consapevole?” domandò malizioso.

“Già,” Will sorrise annuendo; in questo modo trasformò volutamente una conversazione inappropriata in qualcosa che tra loro era all’ordine del giorno.

Vita col Dottor Lecter: allusioni, metafore, similitudini e giochi di parole. Di solito sul cannibalismo. Will Graham vi insegna come fare spallucce e accettare di aver ingoiato, in svariate occasioni, organi interni di gente molto maleducata.

Will si ritrovò a sghignazzare, oltre che a sorridere.

“Vuoi un elenco preciso delle occasioni o ho già risposto alla tua domanda, Will?”

“Così tante, eh?” chiese ancora Will.

Hannibal impugnò il coltello e cominciò a tagliare a cubetti la patata sul tagliere. Will si andò ad appoggiare contro il tavolo quasi sedendocisi sopra, vicino ad Hannibal in modo da potergli stare di fronte mentre lui lavorava.

“Ti preoccupa il fatto di aver ingerito carne umana o più quello di non aver provato un profondo sconvolgimento interiore ad averlo appreso?”

Will scrollò le spalle prima ancora di rendersene conto. Fu un gesto del tutto involontario eppure eloquente.

“Sono più toccato dal modo in cui le vittime vengono uccise che da quello che succede loro dopo. Averle ingerite non ha fatto loro più danno di quello già causato da te. Non ho un’etica a cui rifarmi per definire il cannibalismo giusto o sbagliato, è solo carne. Non credo nella resurrezione del corpo, un corpo morto è morto. Il punto è che non doveva morire. E che offrire agli altri la carne di gente che hai ammazzato, Hannibal,” Will lo guardò di sottecchi accertandosi che lui ricambiasse lo sguardo prima di dirgli, “Non è normale.”

Hannibal incurvò un angolo della bocca. “Pensavo che fosse ormai superato il concetto di normalità, tra di noi. È noioso e poco applicabile ad entrambi.”

“Ok, allora mettiamola così. Non mangeremo più carne umana, insindacabile. Punto.”

“Oh,” Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena. “Non intendevo servire carne umana per cena, se è questo che ti preoccupa,” il dottore esibì un’espressione ingenua, le sopracciglia arcuate e le labbra piegate all’ingiù. Scosse la testa e indicò il tagliere. “Il padrone di casa ha provveduto a riempire la dispensa di provviste, ma nessun essere umano.”

Riusciva a fare lo spiritoso in modo agghiacciante, pensò Will.

“E ti ricordo che non puoi mangiare cibi solidi,” concluse Hannibal avvicinando il viso a quello di Will con fare cospiratorio.

“Che ti è successo a stare rinchiuso per tre anni, dottore?” domandò Will, “Sembra tu abbia sviluppato un senso dell’umorismo da film horror accantonando la filosofia della manipolazione psicologica.”

“Non ho alcun bisogno di manipolare la tua mente, Will,” rispose calmo Hannibal. “Forse un tempo, ma adesso non più.”

Will si fece serio e deglutì a vuoto. Questa frase si poteva leggere in molti modi diversi, nessuno del tutto positivo. Ma Will sapeva che l’unico inteso dal dottore lui lo conosceva bene. Certo che non doveva più manipolare la sua mente. Will era lì di sua spontanea volontà; anzi, a ben guardare, parte del disegno che li aveva portati fino a lì, l’aveva creato proprio Will stesso.

“Hai mai pensato a me in questi tre anni nel corso della tua nuova vita, Will?” domandò Hannibal, ponendo il quesito come fosse parte di una conversazione sulle previsioni del tempo.

Will rispose fissando un punto lontano di fronte a sé, senza curarsi di alterare in nessun modo quella che era la semplice verità. “Ogni giorno, di ogni mese, di ogni anno.”

“E quando saresti tornato da me, se Jack non fosse venuto a cercarti per primo?” chiese ancora il dottore senza mettere in discussione la certezza che Will l’avrebbe cercato prima o poi.

Non la mise in discussione neanche Will stesso. “Avrei trovato una scusa. Quando la separazione fosse diventata insostenibile avrei trovato il modo.”

“Alana? O Chilton?” Hannibal pronunciò i due nomi sotto forma di domanda, intendendo che erano gli unici agganci di Will alla possibilità di avere un colloquio con lui all’istituto.

“Entrambi sarebbero stati facili da manipolare e convincere. Mi avrebbero chiesto chi me lo faceva fare e poi sarebbero stati ben felici di intercedere per portarmi da te. Non so se te ne sei accorto,” fu Will ad avvicinarsi di più ad Hannibal stavolta, abbassando anche la voce come se gli stesse rivelando un segreto, “Ma noi due abbiamo sempre creato agitazione, scompiglio ed entusiasmanti diversivi alla noiosa routine quotidiana. Perché farsi scappare l’occasione di farci interagire?”

Hannibal rise di gusto alla considerazione. Ne sembrò deliziato. Will pensava che lo deliziasse tutto ciò che riguardava nello specifico loro due, insieme, come un’entità a parte.

“Beh, questo diversivo per loro è stato l’ultimo,” commentò il dottore rovesciando i tocchetti di patata accuratamente tagliati all’interno di un pentola in cui bolliva dell’acqua. L’acqua era stata aromatizzata con spezie ed emanava un buon profumo. Will sentì qualche morso della fame, per la prima volta in due giorni. Si toccò lo zigomo, sperando di essere in grado almeno di buttare giù qualcosa di liquido.

Aveva ancora gli occhi sulla pentola, quando sentì la mano di Hannibal sul viso. Il palmo gli coprì la guancia scaldando all’istante tutta la parte con la stessa velocità con cui l’avrebbe fatto un ferro arroventato, le quattro lunghe dita si posizionarono lungo tutto il lato del collo e il pollice gli accarezzò lo zigomo e il naso.

Will rimase intontito. Non aveva altro modo per definire il suo stato. Sembrava che il contatto con Hannibal lo anestetizzasse e lo facesse piombare in una specie di realtà parallela in cui il suo cervello registrava solo tutte le zone del suo corpo in cui la pelle di Hannibal si appoggiava alla sua.

La mano gli stava lasciando un marchio a fuoco. Si sarebbe guardato allo specchio quella sera e avrebbe visto il preciso segno rosso delle cinque dita e del palmo, come se Hannibal l’avesse accarezzato con la mano sporca di sangue.

Will chiuse gli occhi conscio di dare l’impressione di essere in estasi e allo stesso tempo fregandosene delle conclusioni che avrebbe tratto Hannibal.

Era una sensazione troppo appagante per rinunciarci solo per orgoglio. Con Hannibal non aveva senso appellarsi all’orgoglio; Will sapeva che Hannibal avrebbe potuto spogliarlo con facilità di ogni suo preconcetto su tutta l’etica, niente escluso, e che Will alla fine l’avrebbe anche ringraziato di avergli aperto gli occhi. Perciò godere di qualche secondo di premura, concesso da mani che di solito distruggevano, non era una colpa.

E non lo era neanche accarezzare, solo in modo vago, l’idea di cosa ci si poteva aspettare da quel tocco su qualsiasi altra parte del corpo, se il risultato sul suo viso era questo.

“Will?” si sentì chiamare e riaprì di scatto gli occhi. Quanto era rimasto a cullarsi nella carezza? Un secondo, due minuti, cinque?

“Mh?” Will non si azzardò a formulare parole, temendo di balbettare.

“È arrivato il momento di pensare a curare queste ferite. Dopo che avrai mangiato qualcosa ti darò degli antibiotici.”

Non era proprio la frase che Will si sarebbe aspettato, ma non è che si aspettasse davvero qualcosa.

La parte strana era che non pensava avrebbe costituito un problema per lui se Hannibal gli avesse chiesto di più di una semplice condivisione dello spazio.

Fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva ipotizzato di fuggire con lui aveva messo in conto che quando eri quasi deciso a trascorrere la tua vita in compagnia di un’altra persona, non era proprio del tutto spirituale il rapporto che andavi ad instaurare.

Se Hannibal lo avesse disgustato a livello fisico sarebbe stato possibile, ma era palese che non fosse così.

Voleva spingerlo giù dalla collina, vero. Ma non aveva abbracciato Hannibal solo con quello scopo due giorni prima.

Il massacro di Dolarhyde era stato come un momento di profonda intimità, fra loro. Orrore agli occhi di chiunque altro, ma pura esaltazione dei sensi per lui e Hannibal.

In altre parole era stato come fare sesso, nella loro lingua. Abbracciare il suo amante dopo, per Will era stato semplice bisogno.

In qualche modo Hannibal era già il suo amante da tempo e da mille punti di vista diversi; tanto che rotolarsi in un letto forse rimaneva una delle attività più marginali che rimaneva loro da fare.

 

* * *

 

Will non abbandonò le sue elucubrazioni sul loro rapporto neanche durante la cena, trascorsa tra un faticoso boccone e l'altro, qualche chiacchiera leggera, ma soprattutto per Will nell’attesa che le loro ferite contribuissero a portarli entrambi a mettersi le mani addosso il più presto possibile.

Non era passività, Will non stava delegando a fortuite circostanze il loro possibile avvicinamento, era più curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo a lasciare andare le cose da sole, senza forzare.

Era indubbio che ormai fosse intrigato da quel lato di Hannibal, l’unico che gli fosse ancora più o meno oscuro. Erano bastate poche ore di vicinanza a farglielo capire. E questa non era la prossimità regalata da un’ora di seduta, da un po’ di tempo trascorso insieme a cena o dal gomito a gomito su una scena del delitto ad indagare insieme.

Era il pacchetto completo, vivere insieme giorno dopo giorno. Mai successo prima, e dalle premesse sembrava non ci sarebbe stato nessun pericolo di annoiarsi.

Ma non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di provare noia in compagnia di Hannibal. Tutte le emozioni erano possibili, tranne la noia.

“Era tutto squisito, Hannibal, grazie,” mormorò a fine cena sinceramente deliziato, “Non sarei riuscito a mangiare niente se non ci avessi pensato tu. Le mie doti culinarie non arrivano alla creazione di cibi nutrienti che non si debbano masticare.”

“Piacere mio, Will, come sempre.”

“E tu nemmeno hai mangiato. Come…?”

“Credo per me sia meglio la nutrizione parenterale per qualche tempo. Solo precauzione. La pallottola non mi ha causato danni gravi, Francis non voleva uccidermi in fretta. Ma da medico non posso sottostimare un trauma addominale.”

“Quanto tempo prima che sia guarito del tutto?” domandò Will.

“Ora che le nostre condizioni sono migliorate e non ci sono altre preoccupazioni, non molto. Sono guarito da ferite peggiori, curandomi da solo in situazioni indigenti. Non hai motivo di temere per me, Will.”

Arrogante bastardo, gli spedì Will con lo sguardo, ma alzò un sopracciglio e gli sorrise senza dire nulla, in effetti. Perché per l’arrogante bastardo Will si preoccupava eccome. “Devo temere per me?” si indicò la ferita sotto lo zigomo.

Hannibal scosse la testa. “Solo per la cicatrice che rimarrà sul tuo viso, ma anche quella non sarà un grande problema.”

“No?”

“Non sei un uomo che si guarda allo specchio per scorgere una bellezza senza imperfezioni,” disse Hannibal, “O qualsiasi tipo di bellezza se è per quello. Non ha mai fatto parte del programma per migliorare te stesso. Nemmeno quando eri più giovane.”

“Stai dicendo che non sono attraente e che uno sbrego in faccia non peggiora la situazione?” scherzò Will.

Hannibal rise a sua volta, cogliendo il tono ironico di Will. “E non sei un uomo che necessita di ricevere rassicurazioni riguardo al suo aspetto fisico,” continuò Hannibal.

“Rassicurazioni,” ripeté Will pensieroso. “A te invece peserebbe una cicatrice in faccia, eh Hannibal? Rovinare l’opera d’arte?”

Hannibal piegò gli angoli della bocca in basso in un’espressione compiaciuta. “Non ricordo di essermi mai definito un’opera d’arte, ma se il giudizio viene da te…”

Will scoppiò a ridere. Si portò una mano alla bocca nel tentativo di sedare la fitta che gli si diramò sotto all’occhio. “Non ci provare,” mugugnò da dietro la mano, “Sei un narcisista anche nel senso più banale del termine e ti piace un sacco guardarti allo specchio.”

Hannibal era ancora divertito, ma con quello sguardo penetrante faceva presagire o una domanda scomoda in arrivo, o una considerazione lapidaria che avrebbe chiuso il discorso. “Quindi sono io a non risultare attraente ai tuoi occhi.”

Mise giù a mo’ di sentenza, ma Will sapeva che era una domanda.

E anche in questo caso non ebbe alcuna remora a confessare l’assoluta verità. “Oh, tu sei attraente oltre ogni immaginazione, Hannibal. E se il tuo fascino dipendesse solo dalla tua faccia il problema sarebbe minore.”

“Bene,” asserì Hannibal in tono gioviale alzandosi dal tavolo, “Nessun motivo di sentirmi insicuro allora.”

Will fu scosso da una risatina. Appoggiò la fronte su una mano e respirò a fondo.

 

* * *

 

L’atmosfera creatasi tra loro poteva essere descritta come una sorta di complicità in tempi di crisi e nel contempo affinità elettiva ormai stabilita e consolidata nel tempo.

A Will più che uno strano risvolto degli eventi, come avrebbe probabilmente dovuto definirlo, sembrava la messa in moto di un meccanismo che aveva aspettato fin troppo per cominciare a girare.

Hannibal medicò di nuovo sia la sua spalla che il suo volto, Will rimase lì a godersi il piacevole tocco delle dita dell’uomo. Poi restituì il favore occupandosi sia della ferita sull’addome che di quella sulla schiena di Hannibal.

Il tutto senza doversi dare direttive l’un l’altro, come se entrambi avessero la piena consapevolezza che l’altro sapesse cosa fare e come farlo.

Anche in questo caso Will traspose la loro piccola operazione domestica ad altro campo e convenne con se stesso che non sarebbe stata una brutta esperienza avere a che fare con qualcuno che sapeva cosa fare e come farlo.

Hannibal si ritirò in una delle stanze al primo piano per la notte.

Will lo salutò dicendogli che avrebbe fatto altrettanto a breve.

All’improvviso quel posto enorme divenne buio e silenzioso.

E Will sentì un nodo stringersi attorno alla gola.

Hannibal teneva il suo cervello sotto costante impegno, attivo, all’erta, in bilico tra ragione e follia, ma sempre ben vigile. Quando la sua presenza veniva a mancare lui ritornava il Will tormentato da una mente incapace di tacere, che gli mostrava tutto nel modo più contorto possibile senza dargli nessuna possibilità di redenzione o di una vita felice.

Fu colto da una sensazione schiacciante di disfatta totale. Non solo stava facendo un salto nel vuoto con la sua intera vita o quello che ne rimaneva. La cosa che più lo spaventava era che ad un certo punto, più in là nel tempo, quasi per certo, Hannibal si sarebbe stufato del loro accordo, si sarebbe stufato di lui. Hannibal non era una creatura in grado di sostenere la quotidianità.

E la vera domanda era, quando Hannibal si sarebbe stufato di lui, sempre ammesso che non lo uccidesse, Will si sarebbe sentito sollevato o perso?

La risposta ce l’aveva lì di fronte a lui senza bisogno di sforzarsi tanto.

Senza Hannibal lui funzionava molto male. Quasi non funzionava affatto.

La codipendenza forzata da Hannibal anni prima era ormai patologica e non era neanche più una costrizione. Era Will stesso che riconosceva la sua incapacità di separarsi da Hannibal.

E non vedeva in Hannibal la stessa necessità.

Questo faceva ancora più paura.

 

_La tavola finemente apparecchiata assomigliava a quella della prima casa di Hannibal, quella dove avevano condiviso più di una cena. Ma Will sapeva di non essere lì._

_Non poteva essere a Baltimora perché da tempo Hannibal era scappato in Italia._

_Doveva essere in una villa vittoriana fiorentina, niente meno di quello._

_Will accarezzò la tovaglia lavorata a mano, il cui ricamo dorato richiamava quello dei piatti, e sentì il tessuto del merletto solleticargli i polpastrelli._

_Cosa ancora più importante: non aveva le mani legate, non era prigioniero._

_E voleva restare._

_Stava aspettando Hannibal._

_“Carré di vitello con burro al timo,” sentì mormorare alle sue spalle. Si voltò sorridendo, assaporando la voce di Hannibal ancora prima di vederne il volto. L’uomo gli posizionò il piatto a base di carne davanti e poi si andò a sedere alla sua destra._

_Nessun piatto di fronte a lui._

_“Non mangi, Hannibal?” domandò Will._

_Alzò gli occhi dal piatto. Il dottore aveva un’espressione serena sul volto, quasi estatica. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva così. Hannibal provava un morboso piacere nel guardare gli ospiti mangiare quello che lui aveva preparato._

_E quando si trattava di Will l’appagamento era direttamente proporzionale al tipo di piatto che stava servendo._

_“Non mangi, Hannibal?” ripeté Will, la sua voce un’eco lontana, un distorto rumore di fondo._

_Will tagliò un pezzo di vitello e lo mise in bocca. Masticò piano lasciando scendere lungo la gola il succo della carne ad ogni movimento della bocca. Mandò giù._

_Solo allora si accorse che una delle maniche della camicia di Hannibal penzolava dalla sua spalla vuota. Will urlò._

 

Lo scatto in avanti fece quasi cadere Will dal divano.

Si aggrappò ad uno dei braccioli stringendo fino a farsi diventare bianche le nocche. Era bagnato fradicio e stava tremando dal freddo.

Aveva abituato Molly a risvegli ben più bruschi di quello appena avuto, ma l’incubo che l’aveva svegliato divergeva da quelli fatti negli ultimi anni.

A Molly aveva sempre inventato sogni di sana pianta, senza rivelargliene mai uno, in parte perché non voleva terrorizzarla e in parte per gelosia: i suoi sogni erano suoi.

Ma all’epoca erano quasi tutti monotematici: Hannibal che mangiava lui o che lo costringeva a mangiare se stesso.

Questa nuova versione era fresca fresca dei suoi nuovi pensieri sulla loro vita da anonimi invisibili cittadini del mondo: fino a dove poteva arrivare Hannibal per noia?

“Will,” lo chiamò una voce nel buio.

Tanto per non perdere le buone abitudini, Will cacciò un grido poco signorile.

“Cazzo!” esclamò poi per cercare di rilassarsi. “Sono un po’ teso, ti sarei grato se non comparissi all’improvviso nel buio come il fantasma dell’Opera…”

“Non sono comparso, ero già qui quando ti sei svegliato. Questo tuo paragonarmi ad un personaggio sfigurato è sintomatico, Will.”

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo, felice che Hannibal non potesse cogliere il gesto.

“Teso e facile all’irritazione, aggiungerei,” completò Hannibal dando l’idea di aver interpretato benissimo Will senza averlo visto. “Posso sapere perché nelle tue condizioni hai optato per dormire sul divano?”

Will si massaggiò il collo cambiando posizione. Sentì ogni vertebra scricchiolare. “Ho… Ho un problema con le case grandi.”

Hannibal si mosse felino di fronte a lui. Non ne udì i passi, doveva essere scalzo, ma sentì il suo peso adagiarsi nel posto sul divano alla sua destra.

“In che senso?” gli chiese con lo stesso tono con cui di solito trasformava ogni loro conversazione in una seduta.

E per quanto Will fingesse sempre di essere annoiato dalle sue domande indagatrici, in realtà le considerava il motivo per cui fin dall’inizio quest’uomo gli era entrato dentro e si era insinuato sotto alla sua pelle.

“Sono sempre stato abituato a piccoli spazi, case con al massimo tre stanze, villette con tutto su un piano solo, celle di istituti psichiatrici…” rise tentando di farla apparire una battuta di spirito, “Non mi piace l’idea di chiudermi in una stanza e avere tutto un…castello intorno, incustodito.”

“Mh,” commentò Hannibal, “Qualcuno potrebbe dire che sei propenso ad una vita da recluso.”

“Sono propenso ad avere sotto controllo lo spazio che occupo.”

“Soprattutto considerando con chi lo occupi,” precisò Hannibal. “Ti preoccupa avermi intorno, Will?”

“No!” Will negò con enfasi; e così su due piedi non riuscì a comprendere se l’avesse fatto per rassicurare se stesso di non temere Hannibal o se per rassicurare della cosa Hannibal stesso.

“Ascolta,” continuò Will ritrovando un timbro più pacato, “Torna…torna a dormire Hannibal. Sto bene, solo…la notte non è il momento della giornata che preferisco.”

“Capisco. Ma non dipende solo dall’orario. Ti ho visto dormire altre volte e non si può dire tu abbia un sonno sereno,” disse Hannibal.

 _E a chi potremo mai dare la colpa della metà dei miei incubi e delle mie notti insonni?_ Pensò Will, ma tacque appoggiando la testa all’indietro sullo schienale del divano.

“Suppongo ti abbia svegliato un incubo, è così?” domandò Hannibal non sentendo ribattere Will.

“Sì, sì… Decisamente. Ho sognato che mi servivi da mangiare una delle tue braccia,” ammise con sincerità.

Attese di sentire Hannibal ridere, quasi pregava che lo facesse. Avrebbe messo in ridicolo un sogno assurdo, l’avrebbe trattato per quello che era, un sogno, e Will l’avrebbe messo nella pila di tutte le sue visioni poco felici degli anni passati.

Hannibal avrebbe potuto anche fare una battuta sul fatto che era impossibile che lui si fosse cucinato un braccio da solo…no? Come avrebbe potuto farlo?

“Era servito… Cucinato?” si informò invece Hannibal.

Dopo un attimo di sbigottimento Will rispose. “Sì. Perché?”

“Semplice curiosità professionale. Era solo un sogno, Will,” che detto così sembrava più un invito a non aspettarsi che lui gli spiegasse qualcosa di più. “Se ti disturba la vastità della casa posso farti compagnia qui,” si offrì poi e Will si maledisse per il SI disperato che a malapena trattenne in gola.

Riuscì ad esibirsi in un falso: “Non è necessario, ma se vuoi…”

“Molto bene,” annuì Hannibal, “Torno subito.”

Hannibal sparì in una stanza nel sottoscala e tornò con una maglietta bianca pulita e una coperta.

“Stai tremando e sei sudato. Cambiati Will,” gli disse porgendogli l’indumento.

“Ma come fai…?” iniziò Will, poi si ricordò che Hannibal aveva l’olfatto infallibile di tutti i suoi cani messi insieme e commentò: “Dev’essere una maledizione essere costretto a subire una versione amplificata di tutti gli odori peggiori che la natura possa offrire.”

“Il più delle volte. È una maledizione che si è attenuata drasticamente negli ultimi due giorni.” Hannibal si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui.

Will sorrise nel buio. L’idea che Hannibal non trovasse sgradevole il suo odore era piacevole e sentirglielo dire così aveva anche un non so che di eccitante, come se Hannibal gli avesse appena chiesto di fare sesso.

Era curioso che questa creatura demoniaca avesse dominio su alcune delle cose che più si legavano al sesso in assoluto: cibo, olfatto, istinto primordiale. E insieme a queste basiche caratteristiche per compiacere il corpo, anche l’arte e la capacità oratoria, per irretire la mente.

Togliendo l’assassino seriale e il cannibale, rimaneva una specie di Eros dall’animo poetico.

Will chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, cominciando ad insultarsi in tutti i modi possibili per i pensieri idioti appena fatti.

Poteva limitarsi a sentirsi attratto da Hannibal Lecter, non era necessario costruirgli attorno un’impalcatura di illusioni e bugie. Lui sapeva cos’era Hannibal ed era inutile girarci attorno, gli stava bene. Gli stava bene così da parecchio tempo ormai.

Del resto il problema era ben quello.

 

* * *

 

Riaprì gli occhi; il buio aveva lasciato il posto ad una tenue luce mattutina che inondava tutto il salone. Era avvolto da un tepore che proveniva da tutto intorno a lui; aveva il lenzuolo pulito e profumato tirato su fin quasi a coprirlo del tutto e la testa appoggiata su qualcosa ancora più tiepida.

Con una mano tastò un ginocchio di Hannibal, quella fu per lui la conferma che effettivamente aveva dormito con la testa sulle sue gambe.

E tra i suoi capelli le dita di Hannibal, appoggiate immobili, emanavano altro calore.

La ferita sullo zigomo non bruciava e nemmeno infastidiva, così pure la spalla; l’effetto degli antibiotici non era scemato, ma ancora più curativo era questo idillio nato in modo spontaneo.

Si rifiutò di sottrarsi a tanta pace e delizia e richiuse gli occhi senza aspettarsi di tornare a dormire.

Dopo qualche minuto la mano di Hannibal si mosse accarezzandogli la testa e le gambe dell’uomo, sotto di lui, tesero i muscoli per riattivare la circolazione. Will si sollevò di qualche centimetro per lasciargli libertà di movimento, ma Hannibal gli spinse giù la testa di nuovo con la mano. “Resta, non c’è bisogno che ti sposti,” disse con voce rauca. Era riuscito a dormire anche lui, sebbene la posizione non fosse la più comoda.

Will si riappoggiò e riposizionò anche la mano sul ginocchio di Hannibal, dove l’aveva messa prima.

Non riuscì a dire nulla, tutta la sua capacità dialettica del mattino era risucchiata dall’intensità dei brividi che, dal punto in contatto con le dita di Hannibal nei suoi capelli, si diramavano lungo tutta la sua schiena. Le dita scesero a lambirgli la fronte, qualche secondo, il tempo di scostargli una ciocca di capelli, poi tornarono ad immergersi nella massa sulla testa e poi dietro, sulla nuca. Gli accarezzarono il collo, toccando le vertebre ad una ad una e a quel punto a Will non fu possibile nascondere un fremito.

Come se la mano si fosse resa conto di aver toccato un tasto troppo sensibile, si bloccò di scatto e ritornò ai capelli, scostandone questa volta una ciocca dall’orecchio.

“Hai una scarsa se non nulla tollerabilità all’invasione del tuo spazio personale,” mormorò Hannibal, accordando la lenta modulazione delle parole al movimento della sua mano. “Eppure sei remissivo alle mie carezze. Soprattutto su questa parte del corpo. E sulle mani…”

Will trasse un respiro senza proferire verbo. E non si mosse di un millimetro. Poté sentire il sorriso a trentadue denti di Hannibal nel suo tono di voce. “Non ti crea disagio che io ti tocchi, ti sei chiesto il perché Will?”

Will sbuffò e infilò l’altra mano sotto alla gamba di Hannibal trattandolo proprio come un cuscino. Se lo stronzo si aspettava anche una risposta verbale, insieme a quella fisica già ricevuta, poteva morire e aspettare la decomposizione.

L’immagine fece sghignazzare Will. E Hannibal lo prese per un commento alla sua domanda.

“Mi fa piacere che la cosa ti diverta,” disse Hannibal.

“Tu piuttosto,” mormorò Will, più presente per parlare ora che la mano di Hannibal si era di nuovo bloccata nei suoi capelli, “Ti sei chiesto perché ti piace tanto mettermi le mani addosso?”

“Non ho bisogno di chiedermi niente del genere, quando avrei negato che il contatto con te mi è gradito?” chiese Hannibal, nella voce una sorta di indignazione neanche troppo celata.

“Non l’hai mai reso noto.”

“Oh, capisco. Intendi a parole. Una richiesta esplicita?” Hannibal riprese il tocco gentile strofinando due dita nell’incavo sotto all’orecchio, lì dove si sentiva il battito del cuore.

Will ritenne che lo stesse facendo apposta, per saggiare il suo livello di agitazione. Come se avesse bisogno di appurarlo con concretezza. Con Hannibal, Will era sempre a nudo, qualunque fosse il discorso intrapreso, sempre senza barriere indifeso come un bambino. Questa situazione non era diversa, era solo molto più piacevole.

E dal canto suo, Will non sentì l’esigenza di mascherare, trattenere o fare finta. Non era niente di così complicato da esprimere.

“Ho visto Bedelia,” sussurrò Will. Una carezza sul collo gli fece strofinare la fronte sulla gamba di Hannibal e respirare a fondo prima di continuare, “Più volte, quando… Durante il caso del Drago.”

“Per parlare di me,” stabilì Hannibal senza bisogno di chiedere.

“O-Ovvio,” balbettò Will. Le dita di Hannibal stavano tracciando lo scollo della maglia dietro, sotto al collo.

“Le ho… Le ho chiesto se sei innamorato di me,” riuscì a dire Will con un ultimo sospiro. Hannibal si fermò di nuovo e ridacchiò.

“Qual è stata la risposta?” chiese.

“Non gliel’ho chiesto perché non conoscevo la risposta,” disse Will, “Gliel’ho chiesto per sentirmi dire quello che già sapevo.”

Le carezze ripresero.

“Oh. La tua remissività quindi è una sorta di autorizzazione, visto che sei consapevole della risposta, o un modo per farmi solo assaggiare quello che non potrò mai avere?” domandò Hannibal.

Will rise. Un suono gutturale caldo che gli uscì dal petto, un sommesso borbottio con la bocca premuta sulla gamba di Hannibal.

L’ultima cosa che entrambi si aspettavano in quel momento era una serie di colpi forsennati al portone d’entrata. Forti abbastanza da essere uditi dal salone, due stanze più avanti.

Will voltò la testa di scatto verso Hannibal che gli parve solo irritato dall’interruzione del loro discorso.

Si alzarono entrambi e si diressero all’entrata. Nel frattempo un’altra scarica di colpi.

Hannibal rispose con tre colpi veloci uno dietro l’altro.

Dall’altra parte una voce: “Veldhoven.”

Alla parola Hannibal fece scattare la serratura e lasciò entrare un ometto basso e grasso, con pochi capelli e due occhietti quasi attaccati al naso. Non dava l’idea dell’americano, ma questo solo perché Will conosceva bene il ventaglio di nazionalità con cui intratteneva rapporti Hannibal.

Infatti li sentì parlare in una lingua che identificò come qualcosa di simile al tedesco. Nessuna parola riconoscibile, però. L’omino consegnò ad Hannibal una busta, vomitò un’altra serie di frasi lunghissime e poi si congedò, salutando anche Will con un gesto della mano e uno della testa.

Inutile cercare di sedare la sgradevole sensazione di Will di sentirsi appieno un uomo in fuga, senza più un’identità, senza più la possibilità di pronunciare il proprio nome o firmare un documento. E la sensazione anche peggiore di essere nelle mani di gente come l’omino appena uscito, per assicurarsi la riuscita dell’impresa, o almeno la riuscita della prima parte.

“Ti fidi di quello?” domandò a bassa voce Will non appena la porta fu richiusa.

“Non si tratta di fiducia. Karl è un gregario, e i gregari di certi ambienti conoscono bene la paura. Non farebbe mai nulla che possa compromettere la sua serenità. E poi lui è di passaggio, come tutto il resto. Non hai motivo di temerne le azioni.”

“Ok, quindi cosa ti ha detto? Come si prosegue da qui?” chiese Will scendendo con Hannibal i tre scalini che conducevano alla cucina.

“In un paio di giorni avremo dei passaporti. Quelli e questi,” Hannibal porse a Will la busta che teneva in mano, “Sono tutto ciò che serve per ora.”

Will sbirciò nella busta. In contanti, tutti insieme, non aveva mai visto tanti dollari in vita sua.

Annuì, tralasciando di chiedere come se li fossero procurati. Sarebbe stata una domanda stupida; Will stesso aveva fornito una spiegazione validissima alle capacità di Hannibal di fuggire e ricominciare la sua vita altrove: era stato preso, più volte, ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

“Hannibal,” lo richiamò solo per mettere in chiaro una cosa.

L’uomo si voltò nel centro della cucina per guardarlo.

“Solo non… Non esagerare con la stravaganza nei gusti, anche se hai fondi illimitati,” disse picchiettandosi la busta coi contanti su una mano. “L’ultima volta Alana ti ha trovato seguendo vino e tartufi.”

Hannibal annuì, “Ma l’ultima volta Alana sapeva che ero vivo e sapeva dove guardare. Nessuna delle due condizioni si può verificare in questa circostanza. Noi siamo morti e per ora nessuno ci cerca,” Hannibal allargò le braccia, “Nessuna possibilità che i miei gusti interferiscano.”

Nei secondi successivi Will passò in rassegna una serie di possibili località una più assurda dell’altra dove nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di cercare il dottor Hannibal Lecter. Arrivato a Disneyland fu scosso da una risatina sommessa.

“E Will…” continuò Hannibal puntando con un dito la busta ancora in mano a lui, “I fondi illimitati non sono miei, sono nostri.”

Hannibal si avviò verso i fornelli, mentre Will sghignazzò amaro ancora un po’: vita a Disneyland, con il suo personale cannibale, quasi amante, e da mantenuto, al pari della moglie di un mafioso.

“Perfetto,” mormorò sottovoce con una smorfia, “Will Graham, non si può dire che la tua esistenza sia banale.”


	3. Chapter 3

Il secondo giorno cominciò con una colazione leggera per Will e nulla per Hannibal.

Will mangiò con estrema lentezza e cautela, ma più affamato del giorno prima; gli sembrò incredibile di sentirsi già sulla via della guarigione.

Aggiunse alla lista delle novità della sua vita il fatto di essere nutrito come un bambino da qualcuno che cucinava per lui e gli faceva trovare il piatto in tavola già pronto.

Will notò il catetere che Hannibal si era applicato al braccio, ma non domandò nulla in proposito. Fu come sempre colpito dalle risorse dell’uomo, anche in termini di azioni da praticare su se stesso.

E il sogno della notte precedente tornò brevemente a fargli visita, disturbandolo non poco.

Chissà perché l’interesse di Hannibal nel sapere se il suo braccio fosse cucinato o meno, nel sogno. Will fece una nota mentale di chiederglielo in futuro.

* * *

 

Nel pomeriggio il castello, così come ormai lo definiva Will, era molto meno spaventoso e, anzi, interessante dal punto di vista artistico e architettonico. Non era un intenditore al pari di Hannibal, ma sapeva apprezzare le cose belle pur non sentendo la necessità di possederle.

Per Hannibal invece era tutta una questione di avere.

In completa contraddizione col suo animo da filosofo, o magari appositamente in contraddizione, Hannibal comprava, desiderava, collezionava cose belle, oggetti o cibi che fossero.

E quando si trattava delle persone?

Le persone che si mangiava erano i maleducati, i ficcanaso, quelli che lo mettevano in condizione di preoccuparsi di essere catturato.

Una volta Hannibal gli aveva detto che poneva molta attenzione a quello che introduceva nel suo corpo. All’epoca poteva anche aver detto una bugia, ma se era vero allora c’era qualcosa che non andava.

I polmoni di un maleducato, il fegato di uno che non si faceva gli affari suoi… Potevano essere cibi _sani_ agli occhi di Hannibal?

Santo cielo, non era la prima volta che questi pensieri gli attraversavano la mente; capire Hannibal era tutto ciò che aveva cercato di fare da quel maledetto giorno in cui aveva realizzato che lui era lo squartatore e che era un cannibale.

E ogni volta che ci pensava era attraversato dai brividi, da due tipi di brividi molto diversi tra loro, ma che avevano la stessa intensità: disgusto e sordido piacere.

Non che Hannibal si mangiasse innocenti e vittime che molto probabilmente avevano sofferto in modo indicibile prima di morire per mano sua.

Quello non era affatto eccitante.

Ma che Hannibal mangiasse carne umana, che Hannibal fosse capace di strappare brandelli di carne con la bocca, che fosse in grado senza battere ciglio di ingoiarsi pezzi di carne cruda speditagli per posta… Quello aveva un richiamo al primordio e all’animalesco che non lasciava Will indifferente. Purtroppo.

Ed infatti, non a caso, aveva dovuto provare anche lui, no? Alla tavola di Mason aveva strappato uno zigomo al cuoco. Poi l’aveva sputato, ma usare la bocca per fare del male, quello l’aveva fatto con immenso piacere.

E aveva intravisto nello sguardo di Hannibal una scintilla d’orgoglio e fierezza, come se stesse guardando non una sua creazione, ma la nascita di un individuo uguale a lui, un suo simile.

Trovare nel mondo un proprio simile era quasi impossibile. Per loro due bisognava levare il quasi.

Si erano trovati, dunque?

Una volta abbandonata la casa di Mason era stata di nuovo la paura di esplorare questo lato di se stesso che gli aveva fatto rifiutare per l’ennesima volta Hannibal?

Beh, la resa dei conti era arrivata anche per Will.

Riflettendo, aveva fatto un giro nelle grandi sale del piano terra. Si chiese da quanto tempo fosse stato costruito questo luogo e quali assurde circostanze l’avessero portato a finire in mano a gente di malaffare. Triste destino di molte opere d’arte e preziosi; i soldi per godere di certi beni dopotutto non erano certo quelli dei conti in banca di professori e poliziotti.

Ripercorse la stanza nella quale troneggiava il divano sul quale avevano dormito. La sera prima non aveva notato il caminetto, che non avevano acceso immaginò per mancanza di forze; e anche perché non faceva poi così freddo, era stato abituato ad un clima ben più rigido in ogni posto in cui aveva vissuto.

Si accorse di un oggetto che stonava in modo orribile con tutto il resto dell’arredamento.

Una tv a schermo piatto era sistemata su un mobiletto accanto al camino.

Il posto doveva essere di solito abitato, visto com’era pronto a ricevere gente senza dover essere preparato prima, ma vedere la tele gli fece pensare a quanta di questa gente fosse a diretta conoscenza della loro fuga.

Di certo non poteva aspettarsi che sarebbero stati soli nell’universo.

Forse a vivere su un atollo in Polinesia…

Cercò il telecomando, bisognoso di avere notizie proprio da quel mondo che si stava preparando a lasciare. Accese il televisore col cuore che gli batteva forte e il dito indice che tremava alla ricerca del pulsante corrispondente al canale delle notizie. Rimase fisso di fronte allo schermo appoggiandosi il telecomando alla bocca. Il canale delle news, dalle loro parti, non deludeva mai.

 

* * *

 

Will chiamò il nome di Hannibal una decina di volte spostandosi in ogni angolo del piano terra, in modo da far risuonare la sua voce ovunque. Poi salì le scale e aprì la porta della sua camera, trovandovi solo l’asta e le sacche con la soluzione con cui Hannibal si stava nutrendo.

Will si risolse ad uscire dalla porta d’entrata, maledicendosi per la sua idiozia e la sua totale distrazione.

Corse fuori, quasi del tutto dimentico di come fosse il patio, dove fossero le scale e dove conducessero. Si guardò intorno e poi scattò in avanti dando per scontato che se Hannibal era uscito, era certo andato dove era più rischioso andare. Verso la zona residenziale, fuori dalla campagna.

“Will!”

Si sentì chiamare una volta che fu sceso dalle scale.

A destra dell’enorme casa, sotto le colonne del patio, c’era un angolo delimitato da un roseto che pareva uscito dalla rivista _giardini di lusso_. Hannibal era seduto su una delle panche del gazebo al centro e stava, manco a dirlo, disegnando.

Will non gli si era neanche avvicinato che già stava agitandosi. “Bell’idea! Brillante! Sparire senza avvisare…”

“Will, mi hai trovato un istante dopo essere uscito. Definirlo sparire è davvero eccessivo,” disse continuando a tratteggiare linee con la matita.

Will sbuffò in rassegnazione; sentendo l’inquietudine scemare si ritrovò più propenso a sedersi accanto ad Hannibal, seppure non proprio desideroso di restare dove qualcuno poteva vederli.

“Non ce la fai ad evitare l’aria aperta per un paio di giorni?” chiese Will. Guardò il disegno e rimase a bocca aperta. La capacità di Hannibal di richiamare alla memoria i dettagli e imprimerli sulla carta era senza pari, ma quando lavorava su una copia dal vero sembrava di posare gli occhi su una stampa perfetta della realtà di fronte, ma con qualcosa in più. Hannibal non usava colori, era tutto bianco e nero, sfumato in alcuni punti, calcato su altri, schizzato o delineato, preciso e semplice. Era molto di più della realtà, era la realtà vista coi suoi occhi.

“Sono stato rinchiuso per tre anni, non puoi biasimarmi se l’idea di avere tutto questo a due passi,” Hannibal fece un ampio gesto con la mano, “Mi induce a mettere il naso fuori dalla porta. E poi il dottore consiglia anche a te di prendere aria.”

Riusciva ad essere un delitto tenere chiuso quest’uomo. Maledizione, riusciva ad essere un delitto privarlo della possibilità di osservare la natura, nonostante tutto quello che era in grado di fare se lasciato libero. Will non sapeva se i suoi pensieri fossero anche solo lontanamente leciti, ma da parte sua una vera e propria voglia di imprigionare Hannibal non c’era mai stata.

Aveva cercato di ucciderlo, ma non di farlo catturare.

“Ho sentito le notizie,” cambiò discorso Will, “Hanno rassicurato tutti sulla sorte di Dolarhyde. Di noi non si dice nulla.”

“Lo so.”

Will allargò le braccia. “Ovviamente, perché dirmelo?”

“A che scopo? È successo quello che avevamo già predetto, se ci fosse stata una variazione in qualche punto avrebbe avuto senso dirtelo, ma così…”

“Che ne sai che Jack non abbia già mangiato la foglia? Pensi che non ci sarà un’accurata ricerca dei nostri corpi? E quando non li troveranno?”

“Tu ti preoccupi troppo, Will. No, non credo ci sarà un’accurata ricerca perché per quanti sospetti possa avere Jack nessuno lo asseconderà per una tale perdita di tempo e risorse. Ma soprattutto credo che a Jack non verrà nessun dubbio. Ritenerci fuori dalla sua realtà, non più una sua responsabilità, gli darà modo di chiudere il capitolo. Ed è tutto ciò che vuole fare, me lo dicesti proprio tu anni fa.”

Will stava già annuendo, sapeva che Hannibal avrebbe concluso con quella frase. “Possiamo lo stesso fare a modo mio finché non saremo più lontano di così, per favore?” domandò Will. Il tono implorante, già collaudato e modellato solo per manipolare il dottore.

Hannibal lo fissò negli occhi. Will vide la sua espressione intenerirsi mano a mano e un leggero sorriso increspargli le labbra. “Come desideri,” disse poi alzandosi e chiudendo il block notes su cui stava disegnando.

Will lo trattenne per un polso e lo fece sedere di nuovo. Riaprì il blocco di Hannibal alla pagina del paesaggio. “No, va bene, possiamo restare qui. Per un po’. Finisci il disegno.”

* * *

 

A sera fatta, Will si ritrovò ancora una volta a perimetrare il piano inferiore del _castello_ passo passo. L’avvicinarsi della notte lo innervosiva, come sempre. La notte portava incubi o insonnia, a scelta, ed era lunga da morire. Stare sdraiato poi completava lo stato di disagio, per questo spessissimo si addormentava seduto.

A parte ieri, novità curiosa. Forse sdraiato poteva andare bene se era sulle gambe di Hannibal.

Fece spallucce, rispondendo da solo ad una domanda che nemmeno si era fatto.

Sentì Hannibal chiamarlo dalla cucina, invitandolo a sedersi a tavola, così lo raggiunse.

* * *

 

Vedere Hannibal seduto davanti alla televisione era qualcosa di inaspettato e piacevole.

Per Will, di tanto in tanto, scoprire nell’uomo qualche lato comprensibile e riconoscibile anche negli altri esseri umani era rassicurante. Insomma, da uno che ti annusava e vestiva sempre come un invitato a nozze riusciva difficile aspettarsi una serata davanti ad un programma televisivo.

Per Will era un passo avanti anche solo il pensiero che Hannibal potesse riuscire in queste attività futili.

Seduti fianco a fianco sul divano, Will a sorseggiare la prima birra in tre giorni ed Hannibal rilassato con la testa appoggiata allo schienale, sembravano due amici che si godevano una serata rilassante lontano da mogli e figli.

Will non ricordava più chi si fosse seduto per primo, ma gli comunicava una calda sensazione di intimità il fatto che, su un divano a tre posti, loro fossero finiti gomito a gomito senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Will si voltò ad appoggiare la bottiglia ancora mezza piena sul mobile a ridosso del divano, una volta libera la mano gli ricadde a peso morto in grembo.

Come se non avesse aspettato altro che di vederlo liberarsi dell’incomodo oggetto, Hannibal gli afferrò la mano dove stava e se la portò su una sua gamba intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Will. Si aggiustò meglio con la schiena contro il divano e continuò a guardare la tele come se niente fosse.

Ah, era così dunque?

Stavano già al punto in cui ci si poteva prendere la libertà di accarezzarsi l’un l’altro a piacimento?

“Ok,” mormorò Will ad alta voce. L’abitudine di rispondersi da solo stava prendendo piede.

Hannibal voltò pigramente la testa dalla sua parte per guardarlo. “Prego?”

Will fece lo stesso, al preciso scopo di ritrovarsi il viso di Hannibal a pochi centimetri dal suo.

Will diede una stretta alla mano di Hannibal. “Questo,” disse, “Immagino sia ok.”

“Ti chiedo scusa,” disse Hannibal; con l’altra mano intrappolò quella di Will in una doppia morsa. “Ho fatto una supposizione affrettata?”

Will rise e distolse lo sguardo. “Tu non pensi mai di fare supposizioni affrettate. Anzi… Tu non supponi affatto.”

“Se non suppongo, significa che sono certo,” specificò Hannibal.

“Più o meno.”

“Certo del tuo consenso. Capisco. Ma in questo caso ho unicamente soddisfatto un mio desiderio. Non ho preso in considerazione le tue reazioni. Come sai sono molto affezionato alle tue mani.”

Will annuì, “Mi pare di averlo intuito. Ti piacciono di più quando sono sporche di sangue.”

“Non del tuo,” lo corresse Hannibal.

“Ma in mancanza di altro va bene anche quello,” mormorò Will.

Così come aveva fatto la sera prima sul suo viso, Hannibal usò i polpastrelli per accarezzargli il palmo della mano e l’interno del polso. Su e giù per un paio di volte e molto lentamente.

Will si smarrì al contatto, scioccato da come un gesto semplice come quello gli stesse facendo girare la testa non meno di quando a tredici anni aveva dato il suo primo bacio serio. Non avrebbe faticato ad eccitarsi del tutto, concentrandosi sulle linee che le dita di Hannibal stavano tracciando lungo il dorso della sua mano.

Will chiuse gli occhi lasciando che Hannibal lo massaggiasse al centro del palmo col pollice, facendolo roteare in modo ipnotico, e dal centro poi passò ad accarezzargli in lunghezza ogni singolo dito.

Sarebbe stato poco dignitoso, ma tutto ciò che aveva voglia di fare Will era prodursi in mugolii sconnessi alternati a frasi molto spinte. Ed anche questo era ben strano, visto che se c’era una cosa che Will non aveva mai fatto durante il sesso era parlare.

Ma, diavolo, questo era Hannibal, parlare con lui erano preliminari al pari del sesso orale.

Ok, pensiero azzardato. Se non si dava una calmata rischiava di ritrovarsi con un’erezione da antologia e già gli era venuta voglia di toccarsi…

Will si ricordò di un fumetto erotico letto da ragazzino, in cui ad un certo punto la protagonista femminile, di fronte all’erezione di un tizio, aveva esclamato con tenerezza _Gli uomini sono davvero creature semplici!_

E lui era in convalescenza dopo due ferite da punta, di cui una in piena faccia, e un volo nel vuoto terminato in acque gelide. E dopo tre giorni quali erano le esigenze di base?

Sì, gli uomini dovevano essere creature molto semplici. Will sentiva di esserlo in particolar modo tra le mani di quest’altro uomo qui, che lo faceva sentire come nessuno l’aveva mai fatto sentire prima: il centro del fottuto intero universo.

“Achille e Patroclo usavano intrattenersi così nelle lunghe serate tra un combattimento e l’altro?” scherzò Will senza riaprire gli occhi. Schiuse e richiuse la mano attorno a quella di Hannibal desideroso di ricambiare le attenzioni.

“Achille e Patroclo impiegavano il poco tempo a loro disposizione in ben altra maniera,” rispose Hannibal.

Will alzò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorrisetto, poi aprì un occhio per guardarlo storto.

“Non era un suggerimento,” scosse la testa Hannibal, innocente. “Il nostro stato attuale non consente… Piena capacità. Quando le ferite saranno guarite potrei accostare al contatto gentile anche qualcosa che mi sia più congeniale.”

Will alzò la testa questa volta aprendo tutte e due gli occhi. Hannibal continuò a fissarlo sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia come chiedendosi cos’avesse detto di tanto strano.

“Stai forse insinuando che non appena ti girerà di farlo mi inseguirai per casa e mi attaccherai ad un muro, che mi vada o meno?” chiese Will.

“No. A dire il vero l’ipotesi che non ti vada non è mai stata presa in considerazione,” rispose candido Hannibal. “Da nessuno.”

Will non poté fare a meno di ridere. Era ancora mano nella mano con Hannibal e si stava sentendo dare del satiro come fosse cosa risaputa in tutta Baltimora.

Eppure gli veniva da ridere per la capacità di Hannibal di essere un arrogante figlio di puttana che aveva sempre ragione. E a non dargli ragione, eri tu a fare la figura dell’imbecille orgoglioso.

“E cosa ti fa pensare che saresti tu a dirigere il gioco, eventualmente?” domandò Will a voce bassa.

“Eventualmente,” gli fece eco Hannibal, “Fai passare per miei concetti che io non ho mai espresso, Will.”

“Non sono Bedelia e non sono uno dei gregari, come li chiami tu. Non ho paura di te.”

Hannibal sorrise e Will ammise all’istante con se stesso che per quel sorriso, quel particolare sorriso così raro, con le labbra lasciate morbide senza scoprire i denti e gli occhi contornati da quelle rughe di espressione così marcate su quel viso che sembrava non poter riuscire a sorridere in nessun modo… Per vedere quel sorriso lì poteva anche vendersi l’anima.

Fu un pensiero fugace, nondimeno scottante, come il manico di una pentola per distrazione afferrato a mano nuda.

Will deglutì a vuoto.

“Mio caro Will, questo è uno dei principali motivi per cui ti ho sempre definito un mio pari. E analizzando i nostri trascorsi dovrei essere io a temere te, non il contrario.”

Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi mentre le loro mani ancora si toccavano.

Will registrò la tele in sottofondo che definiva la fine di Dolarhyde _Un tragico esempio di giustizia fai da te_.  

Doveva aver sentito anche Hannibal, perché il rarissimo sorriso regalato qualche secondo prima si trasformò all’istante nella seria espressione compiaciuta del killer che Will conosceva bene.

“Resti qui giù con me?” chiese Will.

“Con estremo piacere,” fu la risposta.

 

* * *

 

_Il Drago è ferito, terrorizzato. Si rialza, ma il dolore lo rende imprudente e non si guarda alle spalle._

_Fissa Will, davanti a lui, che è inginocchiato a terra e attende solo il momento giusto per attaccare._

_Will sa che quando sarà il momento lo capirà e osserva le mosse di Hannibal, alle spalle del Drago._

_Hannibal sta girando attorno alla preda; senza fretta, godendosi la sensazione di potere derivante dalla vittoria annunciata. Loro due hanno reso il Drago inerme, loro due insieme. Nessuno di loro da solo ci sarebbe riuscito._

_La consapevolezza di questo rende Will euforico e onnipotente. Con gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura cerca lo sguardo del compagno._

_Questo è Hannibal, il suo compagno, e stanno cacciando insieme come due lupi._

_Hannibal scatta in avanti con una mossa che è molto più che bestiale. Non gli servono strumenti per uccidere è lui stesso il suo strumento. Ha imparato a muoversi e ad adattarsi in modo che la sua sopravvivenza non sia per forza dettata da quali oggetti troverà da utilizzare. Se non ci sono armi, lui usa mani e bocca._

_E c’è del poetico in quello a cui Will assiste._

_Un poetico orrore._

_Hannibal salta sul Drago, si avvinghia a lui con braccia e gambe e poi lo azzanna al collo lacerandogli la carne, riducendolo in fin di vita._

_Dopo i brevi attimi di estasi in cui Will si perde nella visione, si rianima e scatta anche lui, dimentico di tutte le ferite che anche lui ha riportato nella lotta._

_Will attacca sull’altro lato del collo del Drago, affondando le fauci nel morbido incavo che nasconde la giugulare. Il sapore del sangue gli inonda la bocca e lui strappa una volta, liberandosi della pelle. Attacca di nuovo stringendo i denti attorno a muscoli e legamenti. È tutto così tenero e cedevole al suo morso che si chiede come una creatura tanto fragile sia sopravvissuta fino ad ora. Di certo non poteva sperare di sopravvivere a loro due._

_Will raggiunge la giugulare, lacera e tira e ringhia provocando uno zampillio di sangue che inonda lui, Hannibal e tutto il pavimento intorno al Drago._

_Neanche il petrolio è così nero, come il sangue che Will guarda rapito sulle sue mani._

_I respiri sono veloci, come se questo fosse un amplesso e lui stesse affondando nel corpo del partner con le ultime rapide spinte. Will guarda Hannibal e vede riflesso nei suoi occhi lo stesso identico desiderio, così gli si avvicina e glielo dice._

_Gli sembra di averglielo già detto una volta, ma glielo ripete: “È davvero nero alla luce della luna,” e mostra le mani al compagno._

_Hannibal stravolto gli sembra il ritratto perfetto di un amante appagato. “Era tutto ciò che volevo, per te, Will. Per noi due.”_

_“È bellissimo,” gli risponde Will e poi lo abbraccia._

_Hannibal lo stringe avvolgendolo con la stessa facilità con cui si abbraccia un bambino e Will non sente altro che il suo corpo aderire perfettamente al proprio in un miscuglio di odori e sensazioni che sa essergli ormai familiari. Il sangue sul suo viso si mischia a quello che è schizzato su Hannibal e Will appoggia le labbra schiuse sul collo del compagno al solo scopo di sentire che sapore ha il sangue del Drago mischiato alla pelle di Hannibal._

_Poi sposta il viso e con quelle stesse labbra, nere e bagnate, cerca la bocca di Hannibal e ci affonda la lingua dentro…_

Il risveglio per Will fu brusco, ma l’agitazione che lo scosse questa volta non fu conseguenza di un disagio, ma di una piacevole conclusione.

Non faceva sogni bagnati dall’adolescenza, ma quello che gli era appena successo poteva benissimo ripagarlo di tutti gli anni in cui non era più accaduto.

Si sentiva appagato mille volte di più che se si fosse masturbato, languido e ansimante come poteva sentirsi solo dopo aver fatto l’amore. E non una roba veloce prima di andare a dormire, ma una lunga e deliziosa esplorazione dei sensi culminante con un orgasmo solo perché impossibile da trattenere, non perché fosse importante raggiungerlo.

E a ben pensarci non era troppo sicuro di averla mai fatta, a letto, un’esperienza del genere.

Deglutì a vuoto scosso dagli ultimi brividi, ancora incerto se fosse successo tutto nella sua mente o se ci fosse riscontro nella realtà.

Già che c’era provò a dare una veloce ricostruzione alla location e vide che era sdraiato sul divano, da solo e coperto dallo stesso lenzuolo della sera precedente.

Inutile cercare di ricordarsi come fosse finito sdraiato, perché non ricordava nemmeno di essersi addormentato.

Alzò il lenzuolo e constatò che qualcosa di reale in tutta la sua esperienza c’era stato, dopotutto.

Si alzò e si diresse in bagno sperando di evitare un incontro con Hannibal. Non tanto per le spiegazioni da dare in proposito, che non servivano, ma perché per come si sentiva adesso con tutta probabilità avrebbe cercato di infilargli la lingua in bocca e questo avrebbe richiesto altre spiegazioni.

Meglio farsi una doccia fredda prima.

 

* * *

 

Will trovò Hannibal in cucina una doccia e un quarto d’ora di training autogeno dopo.

“Ciao Will,” lo salutò l’uomo senza alzare lo sguardo dai fornelli.

Nell’aria c’era un buon profumo di uova e salsiccia, pane tostato e frutta fresca, crêpes e sciroppo.

Hannibal non si risparmiava mai in fatto di creatività. Poteva lavorare con gli stessi ingredienti per una settimana e trovare sette modi differenti di cucinarli e presentarli. Ed era una passione che non lo stancava e non lo annoiava.

Bene.

Bene che rimanesse una passione anche senza avere organi umani come ingrediente principale.

“Buongiorno Hannibal, vedo che ti sei alzato presto,” disse sollevato dal fatto che Hannibal fosse rimasto lì tutto il tempo compreso quello in cui Will si era trovato impegnato in uno dei sogni erotici più disturbati della storia dei sogni erotici.

“Ho riacquistato il mio appetito e… Forse sono stato trasportato dall’estro creativo.”

Will annuì guardando la tavola. Hannibal l’aveva apparecchiata con la stessa cura che aveva usato nelle sue feste eleganti per la ricca società di Baltimora. “Io non ho rimostranze da fare,” disse Will sedendosi a tavola.

“La tua ferita al volto deve aver fatto significativi miglioramenti, anche tu sembri affamato,” Hannibal lo raggiunse a tavola appoggiando un piatto rotondo ricolmo di uova strapazzate, salsiccia e funghi. Molto simile alla loro prima colazione insieme, non poté fare a meno di ricordare Will.

Fu un pensiero che lo lasciò bloccato con il braccio sospeso a mezz’aria in procinto di versarsi del caffè, tanto lo colpì il paragone tra quel giorno e il punto in cui si trovavano adesso.

Ma soprattutto ogni evento che si era verificato nel mezzo.

“Bel sogno, Will?” domandò Hannibal mettendo in bocca una forchettata di uova.

“Mh?” Will si riprese. Scosse la testa. “No, ero solo…sovrappensiero.”

Si versò il caffè caldo e l’aroma che si sprigionò dalla tazza lo riportò a casa di Hannibal, a Baltimora, mentre una frase gli riecheggiava nelle orecchie. _Non scusarti mai per essere venuto da me._

“Non mi riferivo al tuo momento di divagazione in corso, Will,” specificò Hannibal, “A quelli sono abituato. La mia domanda riguardava il sogno che hai fatto prima di svegliarti. Un peccato non essere potuti entrare nella tua testa a dare un’occhiata. Suonava…intenso.”

Cazzo. Alla faccia del sentirsi sollevati, pensò Will.

Si schiarì la gola. “Ti stai crogiolando nella soddisfazione di mettermi in imbarazzo?”

“Non particolarmente,” rispose Hannibal.

“Bene, perché non sono imbarazzato.”

“Niente per cui dovresti sentirti tale. La mia era sincera curiosità, non un modo di renderti responsabile per qualcosa di incomodo.”

Hannibal era alla sua sinistra, a capotavola. Ancora una volta Will trovò la loro sistemazione intima e spontanea, come quella sul divano.

“Dovevo essere un po’…teso. Non lo sono più,” mentì Will. Forse aveva rilasciato la tensione che si era accumulata durante il sogno, ma la piacevole inquietudine che derivava dalla vicinanza con Hannibal, quella no.

E non sapeva neanche come gli sarebbe stato possibile dare sollievo a quella, perché era un mix di necessità e desideri che non pensava un orgasmo potesse sedare. Neanche mille.

Non che un tentativo in quel senso gli sarebbe pesato molto.

“Sono contento per te,” mormorò Hannibal lasciando la forchetta nel piatto per stringere un polso di Will e sorridergli.

Poi lo lasciò per versarsi da bere.

Will poteva aver fatto un sogno qualunque. Non è che Hannibal potesse azzeccare con certezza. Poteva aver sognato Molly, come Alana o Margot oppure Alana e Margot insieme… O anche Hannibal stesso, perché no? Dopo le carezze della sera prima non sarebbe stato tanto strano e Hannibal forse quello sospettava.

E non era importante, non fosse stato che…

Il sogno non era stato niente di così semplice e banale.

“Ho sognato la notte sulla scogliera,” cominciò Will mettendosi in bocca una forchettata. Continuò parlando a bocca piena nel tentativo di far sembrare il racconto una conversazione come un’altra. “Ho sognato noi due che uccidevamo Dolarhyde in maniera…diversa.”

“Diversa,” ripeté Hannibal. “Più compassionevole o più brutale?”

Will sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, come se il solo sentire la domanda l’avesse riportato a casa; Hannibal che gli chiedeva qualcosa di cui sapeva già la risposta, solo per la soddisfazione di sentire Will ammettere una scomoda verità.

“L’ho azzannato al collo, proprio come hai fatto tu. Più volte, lacerandolo fino alla giugulare. C’era molto più sangue che nella realtà, ne eravamo coperti tu ed io.”

Will poté giurare di aver pronunciato le ultime frasi a voce roca come stesse descrivendo una scena di sesso. E di averlo fatto piuttosto conscio che quello fosse un sistema valido per eccitare l’uomo accanto a lui.

Hannibal si schiarì la voce. Infilò in bocca un altro boccone. Deglutì e si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Will non si perse neanche uno dei movimenti dell’uomo che però non lo stava fissando come suo solito, teneva gli occhi fissi sul piatto.

Will pensò che Hannibal avesse una definizione tutta sua del _linguaggio da letto_.

“Ti dispiace di non averlo fatto? Ucciderlo con le tue mani, invece che con un pugnale, intendo?” chiese Hannibal raccogliendo un’altra forchettata di uova, aiutandosi con il coltello.

“Dopo aver visto te sì,” ammise Will, “Tu l’hai fatto sembrare così… Soddisfacente. Tu fai sembrare soddisfacente anche il peggiore degli atti.”

“Perché solitamente sono gli atti definiti peggiori che più rendono evidente il nostro stato di libertà. Tutti sono liberi di costruire, nessuno è libero di distruggere, a quanto pare.”

“Tu lo sei,” mormorò Will incapace di trattenersi. Anche se sapeva che assecondare Hannibal, soprattutto dopo avergli detto che la loro vita insieme dipendeva dal suo trattenere certi impulsi, non era per niente saggio, né salutare.

“E la tua…tensione… È stata sciolta dall’addentare Dolarhyde, dal bagno di sangue conseguente o dal sapore del sangue nella tua bocca?” chiese Hannibal.

“Nessuna delle tre cose,” rispose Will fissando Hannibal negli occhi da sopra il bordo della tazza di caffè. Stavolta Hannibal ricambiò lo sguardo, ma non indagò oltre.

 

* * *

 

La situazione provvisoria a cui Hannibal faceva sempre riferimento si fece di un paio di giorni più lunga del previsto. Questo diede loro modo di organizzarsi meglio, anche se a Will sembrava che Hannibal non avesse tralasciato proprio nulla, e di dare voce ad ogni minima perplessità sul luogo designato a diventare la prossima situazione temporanea, ma con buona speranza non così tanto temporanea.

Will aveva messo bocca solo su poche decisioni: Hannibal avrebbe lasciato perdere tutti i posti in cui aveva messo piede anche solo per uno scalo, il che includeva anche la Firenze a cui teneva tanto, e qualsiasi altro paese italiano se era per quello, e non avrebbe ostentato nulla di pomposo ovunque fossero finiti.

Hannibal argomentò sull’imposizione di non ricercare cibi e bevande esotiche, sostenendo a gran voce la sua capacità di trovare risorse alternative.

Will annuì con foga all’aggettivo _alternative_ mormorando un “Sì, quello è il principale problema,” e poi gli ricordò per l’ennesima volta quanto era stato facile rintracciarlo in Italia.

Hannibal gli rispose: “Will… Ad esclusione del cambio di nome, in Italia non ho adottato nessuna precauzione. In Italia, tre anni fa, stavo aspettando te, nascondermi non era nei piani.”

A questo Will si zittì considerandolo un argomento valido.

 

* * *

 

Quasi in partenza, due giorni dopo, Will, stufo di gironzolare per casa, uscì a prendere una boccata d’aria. A livello fisico aveva ripreso a funzionare quasi del tutto, senza esagerare con bocconi troppo grossi da masticare, a livello mentale il discorso era più complicato.

Come sempre.

Si affacciò dalla balaustra del patio e vide l’ombra di Hannibal a lato del gazebo. Decise di fare un giro un po’ più lontano, solo per qualche minuto. Per pensare e per scivolare in questa improvvisa malinconia in cui era caduto.

Stava per lasciare, per sempre, non solo la sua casa, i suoi cani e la famiglia che aveva conquistato con fatica. Ma anche gli Stati Uniti stessi. Non avrebbe più rivisto questi posti, mai più, e non avrebbe potuto vederne altri nei paraggi.

Aveva viaggiato tanto da piccolo, si era spostato seguendo suo padre, sempre il nuovo ragazzo di ogni scuola, sempre nuovi amici da convincere, amici che tanto poi avrebbe dovuto lasciare, fino a quando aveva deciso che non valeva nemmeno la pena fare amicizia.

Non era un dramma, ce la poteva fare a riprendere quella vita. Solo che… Non aveva mai visto, nel suo futuro, qualcosa del genere.

Will scrollò le spalle, considerando che nel suo futuro non aveva mai visto molto, comunque. S’infilò le mani in tasca e si azzardò a fare qualche altro metro, addentrandosi nel bosco che copriva tutta la zona est del _castello_.

Non gli ci volle che qualche altro metro per accorgersi del ruscello che scorreva lì accanto. L’acqua lo attirò come una calamita. Le grandi distese come il mare erano mozzafiato, ma l’acqua in continuo movimento era uno degli spettacoli che lo ammaliavano di più. Il suo personale luogo felice.

Rimase a fissare il centro del ruscello per qualche secondo, poi vide un movimento, un guizzo veloce vicino a riva, dove l’acqua era più limpida e si vedeva il fondo; una grossa trota ruotò su se stessa e poi riprese la via al centro del corso d’acqua.

Will la vide proseguire verso est e la seguì, senza pensarci.

Gli mancava la pesca.

Gli mancavano i suoi cani.

Scavò un po’ più a fondo e non trovò molto altro.

Molly era stata una compagna per tre anni, una compagna amorevole, comprensiva, e una roccia a cui aggrapparsi. Ma di tutte le cicatrici che Will portava sul corpo, Molly non conosceva neanche una storia che fosse vera.

Will aveva abbozzato, tratteggiato motivi credibili, raccontato qualcosa che potesse soddisfarla…mai la verità. La cicatrice lasciatagli da Jack, la ferita al braccio, quella sì l’aveva spiegata. O almeno le aveva detto che gli aveva sparato lui, usando quelle stesse identiche parole che aveva detto a Margot, la sera in cui si era spogliato davanti a lei.

A Molly mai una parola vera sulla lunga cicatrice che lo tagliava a metà all’altezza dell’intestino, mai una dettagliata spiegazione su quella rimasta dopo che Hannibal aveva cercato di aprirgli la testa.

Era la prima volta in tre anni che Will si chiedeva il perché della sua reticenza a raccontare.

Riguardo a Wally sapeva motivare la decisione di non dirgli nulla: era un bambino.

E infatti Will aveva assistito alla reazione avuta dal ragazzino una volta scoperto il suo passato all’istituto psichiatrico. All’ospedale, quella sera, aveva guardato negli occhi di Walter e aveva compreso che non ci sarebbe stato modo di recuperarlo. Will, per il bambino, avrebbe costituito una minaccia per sempre, niente sarebbe tornato com’era.

Ma con Molly le bugie erano state più che semplici omissioni per non spaventarla, più che un modo per schermarsi da eventuali giudizi. Santo cielo, aveva sposato quella donna, le avrebbe dovuto sincerità, come minimo.

No, aveva taciuto per tornaconto personale; perché quando fosse arrivato il momento di rivedere Hannibal, lei non lo obbligasse a riflettere sul fatto che stava tornando da chi l’aveva quasi distrutto, da chi l’aveva massacrato.

Will aveva custodito i racconti dietro le sue cicatrici perché ne era geloso. Erano sue.

Sue e di Hannibal, ammise Will con una smorfia.

Si toccò l’addome e guardò in basso. Ai suoi piedi vide fitta vegetazione e si rese conto di aver camminato un po’ troppo.

Nessun orologio per sapere quanto tempo fosse trascorso, ma gli sembrava di aver riflettuto per ore.

Tornò sui suoi passi ripercorrendo il ruscello controcorrente.

Cos’altro lasciava indietro?

Niente.

Tre anni e non aveva visto Jack Crawford se non quando era comparso l’ennesimo serial killer. Poteva definirlo suo amico?

Will non provava nessun sentimento per lui. Se l’aveva provato, era stato prima di vedere Jack pronto a tacciarlo come serial killer senza neanche dargli il beneficio del dubbio.

E a parte queste tre persone non aveva nessun altro. Nessuno da salutare, ammesso che volesse farlo, nessuno da rimpiangere.

Si fermò a pugni chiusi. Gli occhi puntati a terra e la bocca contratta.

Alla fine Hannibal rappresentava tutto ciò che gli era rimasto.

Lo stava seguendo perché non aveva altro luogo in cui andare, perché era rimasto solo?

Poteva la codipendenza che Hannibal aveva cercato di instaurare fra loro fin dagli esordi essere la motivazione più forte dietro la decisione di Will di farsi carico della responsabilità di tenere d’occhio il mostro?

E tutti i sentimenti provati nelle vicinanze di Hannibal? Tutte quelle emozioni estreme, mai provate in vita sua, che lo scuotevano e lo terrorizzavano e di cui negli ultimi tempi aveva scoperto di non poter fare a meno?

Will riprese il cammino. Intravide la casa da lontano dopo diverso tempo. Sì, doveva essere sprofondato nei suoi pensieri per un bel po’, a giudicare anche dalla luce che stava affievolendosi.

Salì le scale a destra in una rapida corsa, percorse il patio ed entrò in casa.

Richiuse la porta, prima di rendersi conto di non aver controllato se Hannibal fosse ancora nell’angolo del roseto a disegnare.

Si tolse il giubbotto, mentre con lunghe falcate percorreva l’ingresso, e nel salone si bloccò.

Hannibal gli dava le spalle, seduto sul divano in una posizione che appariva rigida e composta, non di chi si sta rilassando.

Will piegò la testa da un lato, mentre la sua empatia lavorava in modo diverso dal solito e captava l’aria tesa senza bisogno di calarsi troppo nell’atmosfera.

Raggiunse Hannibal camminando lento e silenzioso, senza particolare fretta. Anche se era curioso di guardarlo in viso.

Will gli passò davanti e lo salutò in modo fugace dirigendosi in bagno. “Ciao.”

Non fu che una veloce occhiata, ma Will lesse nel viso di Hannibal molto più che rabbia.

Quando Hannibal aveva gli occhi fissi in quel modo e la bocca leggermente spinta in fuori e il mento abbassato sul collo era molto oltre un comune sentimento umano di collera, era furioso.

E Hannibal furioso non urlava e non gesticolava a scatti, Hannibal furioso stava fermo, piegava la testa ora da un lato ora dall’altro, usava parole suadenti in tono basso e ipnotico guardandoti negli occhi, poi ti accarezzava il viso e ti infilava un coltello nella pancia.

A Will si stampò un sorriso in faccia e fu percorso da un brivido di eccitazione, mentre gli voltava le spalle continuando a camminare.

Non aveva paura di Hannibal. Chissà com’era, non ne aveva paura. Eppure non riusciva ad immaginare qualcun altro che al momento potesse essere oggetto dell’ira del mostro, se non lui stesso.

“Will,” ed ecco il mostro chiamare.

Will si voltò con le sopracciglia arcuate quasi a coprire tutta la fronte.

La sua miglior espressione per dire _Sì, Hannibal, cosa potrai mai volere da me, mente sto chiaramente andando a farmi gli affari miei altrove?_

Hannibal gli sorrise.

Will pensò che fosse peggio di quanto immaginato.

O sperato.

Hannibal schiuse le labbra; letteralmente le schiuse, in un gesto che a Will sembrò al rallentatore. Cazzo, non era possibile essere così bravi a creare suspense solo con dei gesti. L’uomo era un fottuto professionista. Gli esperti della tortura avrebbero potuto giusto far ridere a confronto con lui.

“Immagino che le regole di cui vai tanto parlando non si applichino a te,” disse Hannibal con fare casuale. Anche le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia emanavano un che di sinistro dalla sua figura.

Will ci mise un attimo a rivedere i dettami impartiti ad Hannibal, quale aveva infranto lui?

Oh.

“Ero sovrappensiero, devo aver camminato troppo,” rispose sincero Will.

“Capisco,” il verbo preferito di Hannibal. A Will scappò un altro sorriso, ma riuscì a non renderlo troppo palese, forse. “Devo considerare il volo pindarico una scusa plausibile anche per me in futuro? Perché tu sembri usarla di sovente.”

“Ero nella zona boschiva qui dietro, non mi ha visto nessuno,” si sentì di giustificarsi Will.

Hannibal si alzò dal divano e rimase di fronte a lui, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. “Ti ho concesso la cortesia di restare sempre visibile, sempre sotto i tuoi occhi. Poco applicabile se sei tu a sparire all’improvviso.”

Forse Will aveva sbagliato un po’ il tiro: Hannibal non era tanto furioso quanto preoccupato.

E arrabbiato.

Ma soprattutto angosciato.

“Avevi…?” Will aggrottò la fronte cercando di sondare le emozioni dell’uomo. “Avevi paura che me ne fossi andato?”

Hannibal piegò gli angoli delle labbra verso il basso e allargò di poco le braccia. “Quale sarebbe la mia certezza in proposito del contrario?”

Will fece un passo verso di lui. “Ho preso la mia decisione, non mi tiro indietro.”

“La tua decisione è tua, e può mutare in qualsiasi momento. Io non ho alcun potere su essa, tu non me l’hai dato.”

Hannibal stava ammettendo di non poterlo controllare. Will fece un rapido excursus dei primi mesi in cui aveva conosciuto Hannibal e del modo in cui il dottore l’aveva manipolato oltre ogni concezione possibile.

Quello stesso uomo ora si trovava spiazzato al cospetto di un Will che non era più preda dei suoi incantesimi, un Will libero.

Libero di lasciarlo in qualsiasi momento. Di nuovo.

Era una piacevole sensazione di potere quella che lo stava attraversando? Will non aveva dubbi. Fece un altro passo verso il dottore. “Temo che dovrai abituarti al fatto che questo tuo pari,” Will si indicò, “Come ami definirmi tu… Non è sotto il tuo controllo. Ammetto che avrei potuto avvertirti e di questo mi scuso,” gli concesse Will, “Ma comincia a renderti conto che vivere insieme ad un’altra persona implica costante tormento.”

“Ho già potuto verificare più volte la coabitazione, Will.”

Will gli si avvicinò del tutto, fino a dover alzare di un po’ la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. Gli sorrise a denti scoperti. “Intendevo vivere insieme a qualcuno di cui ti importa qualcosa, Hannibal. Io non sono Bedelia.”

Hannibal alzò una mano e la mise intorno al collo di Will.

Will non lo sentì stringere, non avvertì minaccia. Solo una mera dimostrazione di predominanza che ci stava, andava bene, gliela concedeva. Perché Hannibal rimaneva la belva in gabbia, il mostro spaventoso da cui tutti dovevano essere protetti. Tutti tranne lui.

Con Will, Hannibal poteva usare tutte le sue doti di manipolazione, predominio, controllo e intimidazione fisica. Will aveva già superato tutto il possibile con lui, gli era stato fatto di tutto ed era ancora lì.

Il loro non era mai stato un rapporto normale e Will non voleva un rapporto normale.

Stava programmando una nuova vita accanto ad un uomo che aveva ucciso e mangiato carne umana come fosse attività da passatempo fuori dall’orario di lavoro. Una creatura che cacciava come un animale e che in apparenza non aveva predatori. Uno che non sapeva cosa fosse il dolore; forse se gli avesse vuotato contro un caricatore si sarebbe rialzato e Will avrebbe finalmente potuto stabilire con certezza che era davvero immortale come un demone.

Will alzò ancora di più il viso scoprendo il collo, in modo che Hannibal vi accedesse con più facilità e potesse avvolgerlo con tutta la mano. Sentì il pollice e le altre dita dell’uomo quasi toccarsi dall’altra parte. Era la sua immaginazione, ovviamente, ma a Will bastò per deglutire a vuoto. Il pomo d’Adamo sfiorò il palmo di Hannibal e lui lasciò la presa sul davanti per spostare la mano dietro al collo di Will, sotto alla nuca, stavolta stringendo e strattonandolo un po’.

“No, non lo sei,” gli rispose Hannibal socchiudendo gli occhi. Si sporse in avanti e baciò Will sulle labbra. Fu un breve contatto, ma Will poté riconoscergli tutti gli onori.

Alla bocca di Will piaceva quella di Hannibal, non c’erano proteste da fare a riguardo.

Hannibal lo lasciò e gli voltò le spalle dirigendosi altrove. “Partiamo domattina,” disse allontanandosi.


	4. Chapter 4

Il bello del ricominciare una vita, in particolare da appena morti, era che non avevano nulla da portarsi dietro, a parte loro stessi.

Will e Hannibal dovettero solo pulire le stanze della casa occupate, anche se ci avrebbe pensato il proprietario a farlo fare con più cura in seguito, per sicurezza, infilarsi dei vestiti puliti, liberarsi di tutti quelli usati prima e memorizzare i loro nuovi nomi.

“Liam?” domandò Will adocchiando il nome accanto alla sua foto sul documento d’identità. “Mi prendi in giro?”

Karl mormorò una frase nella sua lingua e poi allargò le braccia. Will comprese.

“Lucas,” lesse ad alta voce Hannibal. Dopo un attimo di silenzio alzò il viso e disse: “Possiamo solo sperare di non doverli utilizzare spesso.”

“Liam… Liam…” disse Will a bassa voce rivolto ad Hannibal, “Mi chiamo William. Mi spieghi che mente criminale c’è dietro tanta fantasia?”

“Forse una che ha pensato di non complicarti troppo la vita,” gli sorrise Hannibal prima di dirigersi all’uscita.

Quella mattina Will aveva notato una propensione verso le risposte caustiche nei suoi confronti, da parte di Hannibal. Di certo avrebbe scontato il suo girovagare del giorno prima per chissà quanto tempo.

Abbandonarono il castello con l’auto guidata da Karl qualche minuto dopo.

Alla fine Will non aveva voluto sapere dove sarebbero andati e come ci sarebbero arrivati. Non aveva voluto essere lui a decidere.

E gli stava bene così.

 

* * *

 

Di fatto Will apprezzò l’idea dell’imbarcazione. Il viaggio via mare era il più sicuro e la sistemazione fornita a loro neanche troppo scomoda.

Era una nave mercantile con a bordo solo merci e un ridottissimo equipaggio che non sarebbero stati costretti ad incrociare spesso.

Quello che la nave trasportava davvero, il vero motivo per cui era una nave pronta a prendersi a bordo due fuggiaschi, questo Will non voleva saperlo e nemmeno lo chiese.

Rispetto a tutto il resto, questa era una quisquilia. L’idea che presto sarebbero stati in mare aperto, lontano da tutto, per Will era più che sufficiente.

L’unico problema poteva essere la durata del viaggio; un’altra settimana di situazione temporanea, come la definiva Hannibal, sarebbe stata difficoltosa non poco.

Era il modo più sicuro di spostarsi senza lasciare tracce, lo riconosceva, ma Will pensava che sotto sotto ad Hannibal non dispiacesse stabilire un altro po’ di convivenza forzata prima di quella libera.

“Di sicuro non posso scappare da qui, eh Hannibal?” lo apostrofò Will sedendosi sul letto a sinistra nella piccola cabina a loro riservata. Vicino ai motori, a giudicare da quante scale avevano sceso e dal rumore incessante di sottofondo. E poi nessun oblò per guardare fuori.

“Chi può dirlo, Liam,” Hannibal calcò sul suo nome fittizio, “Sei un uomo dalle innumerevoli risorse. Come ho più volte constatato.”

“Dove siamo diretti hai intenzione di dirmelo?” chiese Will, “Quanta fiducia più di così vuoi che ti accordi?” allargò le braccia guardandolo dal basso.

“Preferisco constatare le tue sincere reazioni all’arrivo, senza che tu abbia tempo di prepararti prima, perdendoti nei tuoi malinconici letarghi, nel tentativo vano di prevedere il futuro,” gli fece il verso Hannibal.

Will non trattenne una risatina. Un nuovo aspetto di Hannibal, che cominciava ad apprezzare, questo suo mostrarsi sul filo del rasoio, non del tutto certo che Will fosse lì accanto a lui per rimanere o nell’attesa di un’alternativa.

Hannibal si sdraiò sull’altro letto, infilò una mano sotto alla nuca, l’altra la adagiò sul petto e chiuse gli occhi.

“Ti dà tanto fastidio che io mi chieda cosa succederà?” azzardò Will.

Hannibal parlò continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi. “Tecnicamente… Tutto questo per te dovrebbe essere una cortese concessione. Volevi uccidere entrambi, non dovrebbe preoccuparti così tanto ciò che verrà dopo.”

“Non ti sei opposto al volo, sei graziato tanto quanto me,” gli disse Will, “Ma non mi sembra che tu ti stia affidando al caso per la sopravvivenza.”

“Le cose potrebbero essere diverse se tu non fossi qui,” si limitò ad affermare Hannibal.

Will appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia sporgendosi in avanti. “Significherebbe che la tua prudenza è per la mia salvaguardia? Ti stai prendendo cura di me?”

“Come sempre, Will.”

Will scoppiò a ridere. Notò che anche le labbra di Hannibal erano increspate da un leggero sorriso.

Il loro passato era costellato di vicende terrificanti e di ogni possibile sofferenza fisica e morale che due esseri umani possano causarsi l’un l’altro. Se non erano loro due a ridere di loro stessi, non l’avrebbe fatto mai nessun altro.

“Preferisco credere il contrario, Hannibal. Il sorvegliato speciale continui a rimanere tu. Il diavolo è nei dettagli, tu occupati di quelli, io mi occupo del…”

“Diavolo,” concluse Hannibal.

Will lo fissò di sottecchi. Hannibal aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma l’espressione era impenetrabile.

“Non è necessario che tu continui a ricordarmi le motivazioni dietro alla tua scelta di condividere il mio destino, Will,” disse in tono neutro, “Ho la presunzione di conoscerti a sufficienza per averle comprese da subito. Infatti sono io ad aver accettato la tua offerta, non te ne ho proposta nessuna in alternativa.”

“Illuminami,” propose Will curioso di scoprire che la loro convivenza fino a quel momento non fosse stata motivo di quiete, per Hannibal, ma anzi piuttosto il contrario. Le sue riflessioni in proposito non erano mancate, seppure Will avesse inteso il suo consenso come una sorta di vincita personale. Aveva pensato che Hannibal, ottenendo quello che aveva sempre voluto, si sentisse trionfante e per l’ennesima volta l’elemento più forte del duo.

E no, non sembrava per niente così. La cosa che più incuriosiva Will era che Hannibal non fosse nemmeno tanto propenso a nascondere questa sua debolezza.

“Il tuo…abito, quello che ti sei cucito addosso per anni, non è del tutto lacero. Molte parti di te sono ancora coperte e, anche se tu hai già visto cosa c’è sotto e l’hai apprezzato, ti ostini a coprirti, non importa quanto siano grossi gli strappi, tenti sempre di rammendarli. O di metterci una toppa sopra. Il sentirti responsabile della mia condotta e quindi l’esigenza di stare con me per controllarmi è il nuovo rappezzo sul tuo abito che ti consente di sentirti in pace con te stesso nel fare qualcosa che invece fai per tutt’altro motivo.”

“Il motivo sarebbe che non posso vivere senza di te,” dichiarò solenne Will, sperando di utilizzare nel tono sufficiente enfasi per rendere la frase teatrale.

Hannibal fu scosso da un risolino. Aprì gli occhi e voltò la testa verso di lui. “Sogni ancora di noi contro il Drago, Will? Sogni ancora la lotta, la caccia, l’accerchiamento, il predominio, il sangue? Pensi che ciò che provi tu sia diverso da quello che provo io? Il piacere che ne hai tratto tu è più virtuoso del mio?”

“No,” mormorò Will. “Non… Non ho mai detto di considerarmi un giusto, ma ci sono cose che io non farei mai.”

“Mi sta bene. Ti ho già detto che mi sta bene. Faremo a modo tuo,” accordò Hannibal. “Io non sento costrizioni che mi obblighino a mentire sui miei bisogni o a nasconderli. Perciò sarò onesto con te, Will. Quello che è successo sulla scogliera è stata una celebrazione. Per me è stato l’apice e il raggiungimento di tutto ciò che ho sempre cercato nel corso della mia vita. E la mia vita poteva finire in quel momento, anche per questo ho assecondato la tua caduta nel vuoto, Will. Se non posso ripetere quel capolavoro con te, non credo che tornare a fare ciò che facevo mi darebbe soddisfazione. Non si può guardare la Creazione d’Adamo dal vivo e sperare poi di trarre ancora piacere davanti ad una riproduzione.”  

 

* * *

 

Will era uscito a prendere aria. Aria gelida, ma così ben accetta.

Dopo i giorni trascorsi chiuso in casa, a parte la sua camminata fatta quasi in stato catatonico, questa era la prima volta che il vento gli sferzava di nuovo il viso e i capelli. E lui poteva goderne senza timore di essere scrutato da occhi indiscreti.

Aveva lasciato Hannibal addormentato nella cabina, dopo il loro interessante scambio di opinioni, e potersi affacciare ad uno dei ponti della nave merci era l’unica cosa che aveva desiderato fare dopo. Era quasi notte ormai ed erano in viaggio da ore. Non si scorgeva più la terra, c’era solo mare aperto intorno a lui e la sensazione che ne trasse fu al contempo di sicurezza e sbando.

Trascorse qualche minuto a godere del freddo. Piegato con gli avambracci sul parapetto e un piede appoggiato ad uno degli elementi della ringhiera in ferro, si perse con lo sguardo fin dove gli era possibile arrivare.

Qualche tempo dopo sentì la porta alle sue spalle cigolare. Non si voltò nemmeno ad accertarsi di chi fosse.

Hannibal si mise accanto a lui nella sua stessa posizione.

“Anche tu avevi bisogno di una boccata d’aria?” chiese Will.

“Non c’è una grande varietà di svaghi a cui dedicarsi, sfortunatamente,” commentò Hannibal.

“Sì, soprattutto per te. Perfino disegnare ti risulterà un po’ monotono,” affermò Will indicando la distesa d’acqua tutta uguale.

“Raramente ho necessità di ricorrere alla vista per disegnare. La mia memoria ha materiale a sufficienza. Eventualmente comincerò a fare tuoi ritratti, ma anche per quelli non ho mai avuto bisogno di copiare dal vero.”

Will aveva visto qualcuno di quei disegni. Quelli che lo ritraevano. Non c’era nulla di più sconvolgente che osservare la riproduzione di se stesso filtrata attraverso altri occhi, attraverso un’altra mente.

Se poi la mente era quella di Hannibal, il risultato era da togliere il fiato.

Hannibal aveva definito celebrazione la loro danza sulla scogliera. Will sospettava che la celebrazione in questione fosse in suo onore, che tutto ciò che faceva Hannibal dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti fosse in qualche modo, anche quello più distorto, per celebrare lui.

Era come avere a che fare con l’ammiratore più devoto che si potesse incontrare nella vita, ma con un modo tutto suo di dimostrare devozione.

Se Hannibal si fosse limitato a portargli la colazione a casa, a fargli ritratti e una carezza sul viso ogni tanto, Will l’avrebbe giudicato un professionista poco etico ma spinto dal sacro fuoco dell’innamoramento. Se fosse stato quello il caso, Will avrebbe declinato le attenzioni, anche perché gli uomini non erano mai stati il suo interesse.

Ma essendo lui Will Graham era poco probabile che attirasse le attenzioni di uno sano di mente.

E la follia di Hannibal era una delle sue peculiarità.

Andava tradotto ogni suo gesto nella sua lingua, solo così si poteva avere a che fare con lui. E Will era l’unico che decodificava Hannibal.

Quando si incontra l’altra metà della mela come si fa a rinunciare a lei?

Se provava a considerare Hannibal come una creatura non umana, che di fronte ad un’emozione umana come l’amore non sapeva bene come reagire e andava a tentativi, poteva quasi provare tenerezza nei suoi confronti. Il fatto di essere lui la causa dello sconvolgimento della mente della creatura, sia in passato che adesso, gli procurava una marcata sensazione di superbia. Non sapeva se Hannibal se ne fosse accorto o meno, ma a giudicare dai loro ultimi discorsi in proposito sospettava di no.

“Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che non hai più la tua fede,” commentò Hannibal guardando fisso davanti a sé.

Will si guardò la mano a conferma. “Già. È da un pezzo che l’ho tolta.”

“Perché ti senti indegno del significato dietro all’oggetto? Di ciò che rappresenta? O perché non c’è più motivo di indossarlo?” indagò Hannibal.

“No. È perché non sono stato fedele a Molly nei tre anni trascorsi insieme, e tantomeno lo sono adesso. Diciamo che ho indossato l’anello per ancorarmi a qualcosa, ora non sono più ancorato a nulla. Spero che anche lei si liberi presto di me.”

Era un discorso egoistico e meschino, se ne era reso conto quando l’aveva pensato, e se ne rendeva conto ora esponendolo ad alta voce.

“A che fedeltà ti riferisci?” chiese ancora Hannibal.

“Non le ho detto di me abbastanza da farla scappare. Le ho detto proprio il giusto per tenerla legata. Ho intravisto dei buoni sentimenti su cui fare leva e una persona compassionevole pronta a non dare giudizi e concedere il beneficio del dubbio. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farle del male o di metterla in pericolo, né lei né Walter. Ma omettendo certe cose di me è come se l’avessi fatto.”

“La giudicavi una situazione temporanea,” sentenziò Hannibal dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Probabile,” ammise Will, “Dev’essere così, se non le ho mai raccontato la verità su di me. Non come l’ho raccontata a te, almeno.”

“Non ho mai avuto bisogno che tu me la raccontassi, Will…” cominciò Hannibal.

“Sì, lo so,” Will lo interruppe, si girò a fissarlo, “Tu ti sei limitato a guardare e l’hai capita. Poi i pezzi che mancavano li hai aggiunti da solo coi fatti.” La mano di Will andò ad accarezzarsi la pancia d’istinto.

* * *

 

 

Era la prima volta che vedeva Hannibal mangiare cibo che non fosse cucinato da lui stesso e Will stava per scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.

Non aveva idea che Hannibal potesse prodursi in espressioni di disgusto di tale profondità per un tramezzino più che per le cose mollicce e viscide che troppo spesso erano parte dei suoi banchetti.

“Sei in difficoltà,” lo prese in giro Will, “Sicuro che ce la fai a resistere altri cinque giorni?”

La prima giornata era trascorsa quasi tutta in cabina, per la stanchezza e per il difficoltoso adattarsi a rollio e beccheggio. Ma nel pomeriggio del secondo giorno entrambi avevano ritrovato l’appetito ed erano sgattaiolati in quella definita la sala mensa. A Will pareva più un fast food, dalla disposizione dei tavoli. Si sarebbe aspettato più delle lunghe tavolate alle quali tutta la ciurma sedeva nell’ora dei pasti, in realtà erano piccoli tavoli sparsi utilizzati giusto per sedersi, mangiare e tornare al lavoro.

Will e Hannibal avevano preferito attendere che nessuno fosse nei paraggi per addentrarsi nella sala. Meno contatto possibile era preferibile, nonostante la sicurezza di Hannibal sulla discrezione di certa gente.

“Il cuoco di bordo non ha grande fantasia,” mormorò Hannibal aprendo il tramezzino, estraendo il contenuto e dividendolo per colore, “E ancora meno capacità.”

“Ti saresti potuto imbarcare come cuoco,” commentò Will, a suo perfetto agio di fronte ad un piatto di tortini ripieni e verdura.

Con una smorfia, Hannibal fissò Will mentre addentava pasta e ripieno divorando quasi l’intero sformato. “Se fosse cibo preparato da me, almeno saresti sicuro che sul retro della confezione non sono riportate le controindicazioni. Guardarti mangiare è sempre stato un piacere, Will. Di cui al momento mi sento privato.”

Will masticò l’intero boccone sorridendo. Quando mandò giù disse. “A te piace imboccarmi, è diverso.”

“Non mi è riuscito di farlo a sufficienza, purtroppo.”

Una porta si aprì e richiuse alle spalle di Will. Hannibal spostò lo sguardo verso il rumore, Will si limitò a voltare di poco la testa per prestare orecchio.

La porta si aprì e richiuse di nuovo.

Will guardò Hannibal interrogativo.

“Uno dei cuochi, suppongo,” Hannibal rispose alla tacita domanda di Will.

“Abbiamo attirato l’attenzione?” si informò Will.

“Non penso che l’equipaggio sia all’oscuro della nostra presenza, Will. Se c’era attenzione da attirare l’abbiamo fatto salendo sulla nave.”

“E tu sei tranquillo, però,” affermò Will.

“Vuoi uccidere tutta la ciurma? Devi solo chiedere,” sussurrò Hannibal sporgendosi sul tavolo per avvicinarsi a Will.

“Quello sì che ci farebbe passare inosservati,” disse compiaciuto Will.

“Tu ed io non passiamo inosservati, Will, è arrivato il momento che tu ne prenda atto. Possiamo tenere la testa bassa e possiamo fingere di essere altro, per qualche tempo. Ma se pensi che questo basterà a far calare il sipario su di noi, allora non hai ancora compreso chi siamo.”

A Will sembrò di sentir parlare Hannibal in plurale majestatis. Non sapeva se si stesse riferendo a loro o ad una specie di entità appena nata creata dalla loro fusione. E il fatto che lo stomaco gli si fosse contratto, a sentire Hannibal parlare così, era segno che l’uomo sapeva bene che terminologia usare con lui per attirare la sua, di attenzione.

“Come lo faresti?” domandò Will alzando il mento in segno di sfida.

Non era il massimo di inizio conversazione da parte di uno che aveva appena detto di voler stare nell’ombra, ma non poteva resistere alla tentazione di far parlare Hannibal nella sua lingua. Il dottore all’epoca l’aveva corteggiato con una serie di cadaveri in esposizione, Will ricambiava col linguaggio da letto.

Hannibal non faticò per nulla a seguire il filo del discorso di Will. Sollevò un lato della bocca in un mezzo sorriso malizioso, di sicuro intuendo le intenzioni lascive di Will, e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

“Una giornata per seguirne abitudini, orari e ruoli,” cominciò Hannibal, “e parlare con loro per separare i furbi dagli idioti, i coraggiosi dai vigliacchi…”

“Gli onesti dai criminali,” intervenne Will.

Hannibal alzò una spalla e piegò la testa in assenso. “E poi potremmo cominciare. Probabilmente durante la notte, coi primi, dividendoci i compiti, io immobilizzerei, tu attaccheresti. O viceversa. Ma non ho mai amato i maiali in gabbia, ho sempre inseguito e catturato i miei. Il vantaggio della presente condizione è la rapidità con cui ci si potrebbe sbarazzare dei corpi.”

“A parte quello che terresti per…” Will indicò la cucina, “Migliorare la mensa a bordo.”

Hannibal ampliò il sorriso senza smettere di fissare Will.

Will poteva quasi sentire sulla pelle la soddisfazione che Hannibal stava provando solo a descrivere la vaga possibilità che loro due potessero uccidere insieme. Si accorse di aver sottovalutato di molto la potenza che questo pensiero aveva su Hannibal; definirla follia era riduttivo, Hannibal avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per questo tipo d’intesa fra loro, qualunque.

Con una promessa del genere avrebbe avuto Hannibal ai suoi piedi, sarebbe stato venerato da lui come un dio, ammesso che non lo fosse già, in un certo senso.

Jack l’aveva definito un arrogante, qualche tempo prima.

Cazzo, con Hannibal Will si sentiva più una specie di divinità a cui sacrificare capretti.

O esseri umani.

Will scosse la testa come per svegliarsi da un momento di catatonia.

Gli venne la voglia improvvisa di pulire ogni singola cosa toccata sul tavolo, il tavolo stesso, le sedie e per sicurezza passare con un lanciafiamme per qualsiasi altra prova. Sentirsi onnipotenti era il primo e più veloce modo per farsi trovare ovunque stessero andando e qualunque fosse il loro stato: morti o vivi.

Si alzò dal tavolo. “Torniamo in cabina, tanto mi sembra di capire che non finirai niente di quello che hai nel piatto.”

Hannibal alzò le braccia, mentre Will gli portava via il vassoio da sotto il naso. Lo guardò divertito come se avesse di fronte un’altra versione di Will molto diversa dalla precedente.

Will appoggiò i vassoi su uno dei banchi allineati alla parete e buttò posate, piatti e avanzi nell’immondizia. Quando avvertì la presenza di Hannibal alle sue spalle chiuse gli occhi, respirò a fondo, poi si voltò e gli chiese: “Cos’avresti tenuto di Dolarhyde? Co-cosa avresti mangiato?”

Hannibal era serio, non sorrideva più. Deglutì a vuoto e si passò la lingua sulle labbra. “Avresti avuto tu l’onore. Tu avresti scelto. Cosa ci sarebbe stato per cena, Will?”

“Cuore,” bisbigliò Will muovendosi di un passo a lato. Poi ci ripensò e si fermò per concludere. “Ma avrei guardato te mangiarlo.”

 

* * *

 

Will si svegliò di soprassalto in piena notte.

Sudato, ansimante e molto agitato. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto ad un ritmo da togliere il respiro e si sentiva come se avesse le mani di qualcuno strette al collo. Curioso… Non era spaventato. L’agitazione non era paura, era più su di giri.

Non doveva aver urlato perché tese l’orecchio verso Hannibal e ne avvertì il respiro regolare; bastava poco per mettere in allerta il predatore, Will non doveva aver fatto molto rumore.

Scese dal letto e si diresse al cubicolo che era il loro bagno. Ci si barricò dentro. Aprì l’acqua fredda del lavandino e si sciacquò la faccia e il collo. Lo specchio gli rimandò l’immagine di un uomo sconvolto ma, per la prima volta nella sua lunga carriera di sognatore, Will poté giurare di non avere la più pallida idea di cosa l’avesse svegliato e perché si sentisse così.

Si tirò la maglietta lontano dalla pelle, staccandosela di dosso. Il respiro non era ancora tornato regolare. Un’altra sbirciata di sottecchi allo specchio e notò che il sudore gli aveva appiccicato i capelli alla fronte in modo da scoprire la cicatrice.

Uno sprazzo del sogno appena fatto ricomparve.

Non era neanche un sogno, era un ricordo. Poteva ancora udire il rumore della sega elettrica che Hannibal aveva usato su di lui. Sentiva la sua testa tremare contro la lama rotante e nelle orecchie un rimbombo simile a quello del trapano del dentista che opera su uno dei molari. Le vibrazioni mille volte più traumatizzanti.

Si toccò con un dito la linea bianca rimasta a ricordo, tracciandone la lunghezza sulla fronte e lo percorse un brivido di puro piacere.

Staccò la mano come se si fosse scottato e rimase a guardarsi allo specchio, una _O_ di stupore al posto della bocca, quasi subito appannata dal suo respiro ancora affannoso.

“Ma che cazzo…?”

Bisbigliò.

La domanda terminava in _Mi prende_ , ma Will evitò accuratamente di formularla. Non aveva molti dubbi su quale fosse lo stato in cui si trovava e non aveva una sola buona motivazione per giustificarlo se non quella di essere andato fuori di cervello in modo definitivo e quella che la vicinanza costante di Hannibal gli provocava reazioni gradevoli per un sacco di ragioni sbagliate.

Si alzò la maglia cercando con lo sguardo la cicatrice all’addome.

Aveva sognato anche quel particolare ricordo. In modo così vivido che aveva risentito addirittura il suono che la lama aveva fatto penetrandolo. All’epoca non aveva pensato a nulla se non al fatto che sarebbe morto; nel sogno appena concluso invece aveva fatto in tempo a paragonare il rumore a quello di un pesce che viene svuotato delle viscere. Appropriato.

Tanto per sondare la sua nuova follia fino in fondo, si passò una mano lì dove il suo personale gigantesco sorriso faceva bella mostra di sé.

Dovette chiudere gli occhi e appoggiarsi al lavabo; la testa prese a girargli in un vortice in cui, per qualche attimo, smise di ragionare e si dimenticò anche di dove fosse.

Con la mano cercò a tastoni la parete alle sue spalle e ci si accasciò contro provando a ritrovare un minimo di lucidità. Non era nemmeno eccitato nel senso più banale del termine. Era un’unica massa di estasi, con due zone erogene ben precise.

Questo era tutto molto nuovo; molto fisico e molto nuovo.

Inquietante, ma da capogiro.

La sua empatia, la sua immaginazione, e qualunque altra cosa si fosse svegliata in lui, elevate a dei livelli di percezione incalcolabili per qualunque essere umano.

Si tappò la bocca con una mano per reprimere un verso: un gemito o forse un ringhio, nella sua mente i due suoni avevano lo stesso significato.

Era stato come marchiato, non a fuoco ma a squarcio. Apparteneva all’uomo sdraiato nella stanza accanto in molti modi, a dire il vero quasi tutti. E quei pochi che mancavano stavano diventando un interessante territorio da esplorare. La sua immaginazione era brava, ma era possibile che fallisse nel tentativo di concepire Hannibal in ruoli diversi da quello dello psichiatra brillante o del serial killer spietato.

C’era altro da portare allo scoperto e se c’era qualcuno che lo poteva fare con la piena approvazione di Hannibal era proprio lui.

Il complesso della divinità gli fece visita per l’ennesima volta; l’immagine di Hannibal pronto a soddisfarlo da qualsiasi punto di vista un ottimo nastro di partenza per tutte le altre cose che avrebbe voluto fargli, o fargli fare.

“Will?” seguì una rapida serie di colpi alla porta.

Will si schiacciò la mano più forte contro la bocca. Non sapeva di che cosa fosse preda, ma la voce di Hannibal non aveva attutito la sensazione.

“Will stai bene?”

“Mmmh” gli sfuggì dalla mano un mugolio rauco che poi lo fece ridere perché, suvvia, la situazione era comica.

“Will.”

L’ultima parola era stata pronunciata come un monito, se Will non avesse trovato la forza di strisciare fino alla porta e aprirla, Hannibal l’avrebbe presa a spallate.

Will tentò di alzarsi, ma non ebbe modo di utilizzare i muscoli delle gambe; gattonò di poco fino a raggiungere la porta poi da inginocchiato com’era girò la chiave.

Quando Hannibal aprì la porta, Will cascò in avanti, stavolta finendo steso prono a metà tra il bagno e la cabina.

“Non chiedermi che cos’ho, perché non ne ho la più pallida idea,” mormorò Will per metà sincero, “Se devi usare il bagno trascinami fino a lì e lasciami ai piedi del letto.”

Hannibal si accosciò accanto a lui e con due rapidi movimenti lo voltò supino.

Will si stupì della facilità con cui l’aveva maneggiato, ma dopotutto sollevare pesi morti era un po’ la specialità della belva, quindi… Certo non era una cosa che un uomo adulto poteva provare tutti i giorni: essere sollevato, preso in braccio, trascinato, immobilizzato, sbattuto…

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia considerando l’ipotesi che forse i suoi sogni l’avevano fatto cadere in uno stato afrodisiaco da annebbiargli il cervello, visti i ragionamenti sconclusionati. E piuttosto monotematici. O forse gli aveva dato una sorta di ubriachezza languida che lo stava facendo sciogliere di piacere.

Hannibal gli mise una mano sulla fronte. Poi sul collo prendendo il battito.

Will sghignazzò di nuovo, più che altro per nascondere il tremore provocato dal contatto con Hannibal. Se c’era un momento sbagliato e allo stesso tempo giustissimo per essere toccato da Hannibal era questo.

Will sollevò di poco la testa per guardarsi in grembo, curioso di sapere se avesse un’erezione o meno, perché non era proprio in grado di dirlo. Fu scosso da un’altra risata e ricadde con la testa all’indietro sbattendo contro il pavimento.

“Ahia.”

Hannibal gli si avvicinò per guardarlo negli occhi, prima uno, poi l’altro. Così ogni tipico gesto da dottore era stato espletato.

“Responso?” chiese Will in un sussurro.

Hannibal lo sollevò per le spalle facendolo mettere seduto, si passò un braccio di Will intorno al collo e poi si alzò portandolo su con lui. Will rimase a penzoloni contro Hannibal, le gambe e la testa piegate come se non avessero muscoli.

Fu adagiato sul suo letto con cura e sistemato al meglio sotto alle coperte. Hannibal si inginocchiò accanto a lui come in preghiera e lo guardò divertito. “Sei una creatura davvero inconcepibile, Will Graham. Direi che sei eccitato…”

Will sghignazzò annuendo.

“Ma in un modo unico tutto tuo,” continuò Hannibal. “Peccato che la condizione abbia inibito anche le tue capacità mentali. Spero sia un caso fortuito,” aggiunse poi accarezzandogli la testa.    

Will non ebbe voce per esprimersi, ma pensò che stava sperimentando questi strani livelli diversi di eccitazione dalla sera della scogliera. Non avrebbe definito questo un caso fortuito, più una nuova dimensione.

Hannibal si appoggiò al materasso per alzarsi e Will gli afferrò un polso. Dormire con la testa sulle gambe di Hannibal a casa era stato intossicante, difficile rinunciarci; era piacevole essere cullato dal suo odore e dal suono del suo respiro.

“Stai qui, ti va?” domandò Will. Gli occhi gli si chiudevano e poi si aprivano come se stesse lottando contro il sonno. Ma era ancora avvolto da un calore che lo attraversava ad ondate, lo accarezzava e poi lo rilasciava come una risacca.

“Giuro che non ti faccio niente,” si affrettò ad aggiungere mostrando i palmi delle mani.

Hannibal rise. Un bel suono scuro, basso, molto raro. Will ne constatò la sincerità perfino nel suo stato e pensò che quella doveva essere la prima volta che sentiva la sua vera risata. Hannibal era calcolato in ogni esternazione, non mostrava nulla delle sue emozioni se non l’aveva prima meticolosamente studiato a tavolino.

Ma con Will le difese di Hannibal tendevano se non ad abbassarsi del tutto, almeno ad essere suscettibili di foratura, qui e lì.

“Molto bene, puoi scostarti per farmi spazio?”

Will si ancorò con una mano al bordo del materasso e tirò per strisciare verso la parete. Ora sarebbe stato intrappolato tra quella e un gigante biondo.

Non appena Hannibal si sdraiò accanto a lui l’atmosfera subì un drastico cambiamento. Un conto era appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe, un altro conto averlo sdraiato accanto, su un letto singolo, così vicino da doverlo sfiorare per forza, in tutta la sua altezza e massa. Will sentì di aver invitato a dormire con lui il demone cervo in tutta la sua essenza: quel fluido vischioso come ambra nera, un misto di sangue e materia cerebrale. Se Will l’avesse toccato ci sarebbe rimasto appiccicato come ad una ragnatela, o ne sarebbe stato risucchiato come in un buco nero.

“Così sei più tranquillo?” gli chiese Hannibal.

Will soffocò una risatina. “Tranquillo non è l’aggettivo appropriato. Ma così va meglio.”

“Ne sono lieto, posso fare altro per te?” fu la successiva domanda di Hannibal.

Will annuì sfregando il volto sul cuscino, “Spegni la luce,” disse, poi si voltò con il viso verso il muro.

Hannibal fece quanto richiesto.

Will udì scattare il pulsante della lampada del comodino, e sui suoi occhi aperti calò un buio impenetrabile. I motori della nave erano un incessante mormorio di sottofondo, a non farci caso anche piacevole e rilassante.

Il letto cigolò sotto il peso di Hannibal che si mosse avvicinandosi a lui. Hannibal gli cinse la vita e lo strinse a sé senza dire nulla, né dargli modo di dissentire. Will poté focalizzarsi su ogni singola parte del suo corpo che collimava con Hannibal, dal retro delle sue caviglie che accarezzava i piedi di Hannibal, alle loro gambe raggomitolate in posizione fetale, al bacino di Hannibal che premeva contro le sue natiche, al suo petto che sentiva respirare contro la schiena. Infine le labbra di Hannibal appoggiate sul suo collo.

“Hai sempre un buon odore, Will,” gli sussurrò sfregandogli il naso sulla nuca e respirando a fondo, “Ma stanotte sai di…te. Lo stesso odore che avevi sulla scogliera.”  

Will si sarebbe lasciato fare qualunque cosa in quel momento. Non aveva neanche la forza di reagire, ma non era quello il punto. Hannibal avrebbe potuto mettere le mani dove voleva e tutto quello che avrebbe fatto lui in risposta sarebbe stato mugolare e dire oscenità.

Per qualche minuto Will pensò che lo voleva, subito.

Scivolò in un dolce tepore, invece. Cullato dall’ondeggiare della nave e dal caldo abbraccio si sentì in pace col mondo. Il cuore rallentò ad un battito regolare, il respiro divenne una lenta e cadenzata melodia e si addormentò sereno.

 

* * *

 

Il mattino successivo, Will si ritrovò all’improvviso schiacciato contro la parete e ci mise un attimo a ricordarsi che stava condividendo il letto con Hannibal. Quando realizzò diede a lui la colpa del brusco risveglio.

Poi si accorse che, proprio come stava cercando di fare lui stesso, anche Hannibal aveva appoggiato la mano alla parete nel tentativo di non finire sopra Will.

La nave stava ondeggiando come non aveva mai fatto in quei giorni, il mare in quel tratto doveva essere più che mosso. Sperava non fosse una tempesta.

“Spiacente per il disagio,” mormorò Hannibal già del tutto sveglio. La nave era ancora inclinata a sinistra, così Will rimase sdraiato a pancia sotto con tutto il peso di Hannibal addosso attendendo che la posizione cambiasse.

Quando la nave oscillò dalla parte opposta, Hannibal si resse al bordo del letto per non cadere dall’altra parte e così facendo impedì a Will stesso di muoversi.

Il mare diede un attimo di tregua, quanto bastò per permettere loro di uscire dal letto e ancorarsi passo passo per mettersi qualcosa addosso e uscire a dare un’occhiata.

Non appena fuori Will si aggrappò ad uno dei corrimano del ponte. Hannibal lo agganciò per la vita con un braccio e con l’altra mano cercò un altro appiglio saldo. La ringhiera di ferro.

Will guardò il braccio che lo reggeva e non poté fare a meno di apprezzare quest’istinto protettivo. Che lui ricordasse erano passati secoli da che qualcuno si era preoccupato di salvaguardare la sua salute. Certo era ancora un po’ assurdo che fosse proprio Hannibal ad avergli fatto provare questa nuova sensazione.

Il mare era molto più che in tempesta, era fuori di sé.

All’orizzonte non c’era più una linea a dividere cielo e mare, tutto avvolto nell’oscurità. Le nuvole erano di un grigio offuscato e contornate di bianco, quel poco che la luce del sole riusciva a fare sopra di loro.

La curiosità aveva vinto sul buon senso, però, perché in pochi attimi si ritrovarono entrambi bagnati fradici e nella necessità di cambiarsi di nuovo per non congelare.

Rientrarono in cabina.

“Il lato positivo è che ci avviciniamo alla meta. Questa parte del Nord Atlantico è soggetta a tempeste,” commentò Hannibal.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa da un lato. “Alla faccia della tempesta.”

“Ho visto di peggio,” disse tranquillo Hannibal.

Will si appoggiò allo stipite della porta del bagno. “Io invece non ho mai visto nulla del genere. Per quel che mi riguarda potremmo naufragare da un momento all’altro.”

Will non aggiunse che non era tanto la paura di affogare e finire in pasto ai pesci, quanto quella di essere salvati da qualche altra nave, o da elicotteri. Da qualcuno che potesse identificarli.

Hannibal gli sorrise passandosi una mano tra i capelli bagnati. “Naufragare non è un’eventualità tanto probabile quanto quella di prendere una broncopolmonite.”

Dovettero ripiegare sugli unici abiti a loro forniti dal gregario Karl insieme a documenti e soldi. Hannibal si cambiò nella cabina, mentre Will andò in bagno per prendere degli asciugamani.

L’oscillazione della nave che seguì fu tale da spedire Will da una parte all’altra della stanzetta con una forza pari a quella di Dolarhyde quando l‘aveva scaraventato nell’ascensore.

Dalla cabina sentì un tonfo e Hannibal emettere un grugnito, così aprì la porta per constatare i danni.

Le poche cose appoggiate sul tavolinetto in mezzo ai letti si erano rovesciate per terra, compresa la lampada. La lampadina si era disintegrata e i vetri giacevano sotto al letto di Hannibal.

Contro al letto di Will, invece, seduto di schiena, stava Hannibal, con una mano sulla bocca e sangue che colava da sotto le sue dita.

L’uomo guardò Will con un’espressione divertita, ma nello stesso tempo le rughe in mezzo alla fronte suggerivano un certo fastidio riguardo all’inconveniente appena capitatogli. Come se il mare fosse stato davvero maleducato.

Hannibal buttò la testa all’indietro, si passò le dita sul labbro inferiore tumefatto e per completare leccò il punto in cui si era aperto il taglio. Peggiorò la situazione, perché un altro rivolo gli scese giù lungo il mento e colò sul collo.

Will seguì la scena in stato ipnotico.

E sempre in ipnosi si mosse verso di lui, lo afferrò per i capelli sulla nuca, tirandoli fin quasi a strapparli, gli si sedette in grembo schiacciandolo con tutto il peso e inclinò la testa di Hannibal in modo che scoprisse il collo. Con l’altra mano abbassò il bordo della maglia fino a dove arrivò, quasi alla clavicola, e poi col viso scese a leccare tutta la linea rossa partendo dal collo, su fino alla mandibola, al mento e fermandosi al taglio, dove succhiò e picchiettò con la punta della lingua come se stesse cercando di stimolare qualche zona molto sensibile del corpo dell’uomo.

La mano che Will aveva infilato nello scollo della maglia con le nocche toccava la pelle calda di Hannibal. Will la mosse su è giù, a destra e a sinistra, avvertendo la peluria che ricopriva il petto dell’uomo. L’intimità del gesto gli drenò tutto il sangue dal cervello e Will non riuscì a fare altro che ricoprire la bocca di Hannibal con la sua e succhiare ancora. Lasciargli i capelli, tirarli di nuovo e succhiare più forte.

Non gli importava neanche di lasciarsi il tempo di constatare se Hannibal stesse ricambiando le sue attenzioni o meno. Al momento non era importante perché tanto non riusciva a smettere. Se Hannibal avesse voluto liberarsi di lui, l’unica soluzione sarebbe stava sollevarlo di peso e buttarlo dall’altra parte della stanza.

Hannibal invece lo afferrò sotto al sedere, tirandolo verso di sé e affondandogli le mani nella pelle tra gambe e glutei premendo tanto da farlo gemere. Trattandosi di Hannibal il suono non lo smosse per nulla, la presa rimase dov’era e dove con molta probabilità avrebbe lasciato dieci lividi nonostante i jeans a separare mani e pelle.

A Will l’idea non creò nessun problema, così come non era un problema essere manipolato in modo brusco, da quello che il suo corpo gli stava comunicando.

Del resto Hannibal l’aveva abituato a test ben più dolorosi e privi di riscontro piacevole. In questo campo almeno stava scoprendo che erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda; finalizzato al piacere, lo scontro corporale risultava interessante.

La nave li ballonzolò ancora una volta. Hannibal scivolò con la schiena lungo il bordo del letto e finì sdraiato a terra. Will non perse la presa intorno ai suoi fianchi e gli rimase seduto sopra, nel collo della maglia infilò anche l’altra mano e tirò scoprendo collo e sterno fin dove possibile. Abbassandosi a morderlo strofinò il basso ventre contro quello dell’uomo. Soffocò un verso rauco sulla pelle di Hannibal, mentre lui chiuse gli occhi e si leccò il labbro superiore senza emettere suono.

Will gli fece un applauso interno per l’autocontrollo perché, cazzo, erano nel cratere di un vulcano e non poteva essersene accorto solo lui.

Se Will avesse intuito prima quali erano le potenzialità di questo legame avrebbe almeno cercato di goderne gli aspetti positivi, invece che subire solo i negativi.

La ferita sul labbro di Hannibal si era già chiusa. Will alzò la testa per guardarla, ci depositò un ultimo bacio e poi si adagiò con la fronte sulla guancia di Hannibal.

Alla porta della cabina un bombardamento di colpi che mise in allarme entrambi. E ruppe l’incanto. “Tutto a posto lì dentro?” urlò qualcuno da fuori, “Siamo fuori dalla tempesta, se qualcuno è ferito stiamo sistemando l’infermeria!”

Will si schiarì la gola. “Nessun ferito!” si limitò a rispondere.

Un brontolio, poi i passi dell’uomo si allontanarono dalla loro porta.

Will si voltò a guardare Hannibal. Sotto di lui, l’uomo era il ritratto della compiacenza: un sopracciglio arcuato e un mezzo sorriso che significavano, più o meno, _Non ho la più pallida idea di come te ne sia uscito con questi ultimi dieci minuti della nostra vita, Will_.

Invece mormorò, “Interessante.”

Adesso che Will ci aveva posato la bocca sopra, poteva prestare più attenzione alle labbra di Hannibal e ai suoi denti.

Aveva una bocca carnosa e il labbro superiore spinto leggermente in fuori da canini e incisivi, in caso ci fosse voluto altro per constatarne la natura da predatore. Non c’era da stupirsi che la pronuncia delle _S_ risultasse così morbida, come se Hannibal avesse le labbra costantemente tumefatte o gonfie per un lungo bacio.

“Io ho davvero molti problemi,” commentò Will, spostando il suo peso da sopra Hannibal e sdraiandosi al suo fianco per terra.

“Mh,” mormorò Hannibal, “A mio parere ne hai risolti svariati solo nel corso delle ultime due settimane.”

Will voltò la testa verso di lui e lo guardò con sufficienza.


	5. Chapter 5

Rimettere piede sulla terraferma fu al tempo stesso una benedizione e una tortura. A Will sembrava di essere su un’altalena; camminare dritto era quasi impossibile e la testa ondeggiava come dopo una sbronza.

Aveva intuito che la destinazione del viaggio fosse l’Europa, ma si era interessato al luogo preciso solo nelle ultime ore di viaggio. L’approdo era avvenuto sull’isola di Skye, in Scozia.

Will non ci era mai stato, e nemmeno aveva una vaga idea di che cosa lo aspettasse. Questa sua inconsapevolezza contribuì a renderlo ancora più incredulo di fronte al paesaggio.

Era quanto di più aspro, brullo e desolato avesse mai visto ed era da togliere il fiato. Distese di terra a perdersi e poi in fondo il mare. Strade strette e larghe delimitate da nulla che si addentravano per raggiungere ogni parte del villaggio e qui e lì, sparse, casette solitarie lontane chilometri dalla civiltà.

E perfino il fiume a percorrere il distretto di Staffin, loro meta finale. Stavano camminando da un pezzo, con in mano nulla a parte delle indicazioni confuse scribacchiate dal capitano dell’imbarcazione.

Will continuava a camminare, però girando su se stesso, curioso e deliziato.

“Hai scelto tu questo posto?” chiese ad Hannibal.

“Non è di tuo gradimento?” ribatté l’uomo voltandosi di scatto.

Will sgranò gli occhi. “È praticamente il mio fottuto paese dei balocchi! Vorrei vivere in un posto del genere da quando ero un bambino… É…” si bloccò perché aveva già detto abbastanza. Stava rendendo palese non solo il suo entusiasmo per la scelta del luogo, ma anche quello dato dal constatare che al mondo c’era una persona che lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso.

Hannibal gli era entrato nella mente più volte e più volte ne aveva fatto scempio, ma di una cosa Will poteva stare certo: quello che Hannibal aveva appreso su di lui, Hannibal non l’avrebbe mai scordato.

“Bene,” annuì l’uomo soddisfatto, “Ne sono lieto.”

“Cosa… Cosa farai tu qui? Non sei il tipo da natura e camminate lungo il fiume. Tu vai a teatro, nei musei, dai feste per la ricca borghesia. Non peschi e non cucini roba da botteghe di paese. Vuoi allevare agnelli? Lo sai che rumore fanno quando belano?”

Will concluse il suo sermone ridendo. Era divertente prendere in giro Hannibal, ma anche una necessità; quanto avrebbe retto uno come lui in un luogo come questo? Quanti giorni prima di ricominciare a rischiare grosso? E Will era anche responsabile di quello che poteva succedere alla gente del paese, se non avesse vegliato su Hannibal come si doveva.

“Il tuo diletto è la mia ricompensa, Will,” affermò l’uomo. “E per rispondere alle tue numerose domande poste senza un particolare senso logico… Possiedo più capacità di quelle che mi riconosci.”

Will si strinse nelle spalle restando al passo con Hannibal, lungo un sentiero sterrato che costeggiava una serie di villette tutte simili.

“Quindi se sono contento io sei contento anche tu,” azzardò Will continuando il discorso.

Hannibal scelse un cauto silenzio e lo guardò infilandosi le mani nel giaccone.

“Di quanto si estende questo principio?” domandò Will.

Hannibal si passò la lingua sulle labbra e assunse un’espressione tra il divertito e l’imbronciato davvero curiosa. Nel suo repertorio, Will non l’aveva mai vista prima.

“Di quanto tu lo vuoi estendere, immagino. Ti ho sempre chiesto cosa desideravi e cercato di dartelo, sei stato tu a rifiutare per due volte,” ricordò Hannibal.

“Le condizioni erano un po’ diverse allora,” disse Will.

Hannibal scosse la testa. “Non direi, l’unica condizione era che tu chiedessi.”

“Allora questa è l’unica cosa che ti chiedo: non uccidere, Hannibal. Puoi fare questo? Ti chiedo di non esporti e di non farti catturare, mi accontenterai?” domandò Will.

“È ciò che ti renderà felice?” gli chiese Hannibal aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Sì, molto,” annuì Will.

Hannibal piegò la testa da un lato. “E sia, allora. Come desideri.”

Il fatto che Hannibal non ponesse una sola condizione in proposito lo lasciò stupito. Ne avevano già parlato ed era vero che quella condizione messa da Will era stata fin da subito insindacabile e alla base del loro accordo, ma Will aveva messo in conto che dalla loro risurrezione dalle acque all’effettivo momento in cui avrebbero cominciato una vita insieme di cose ne sarebbero successe.

Al momento Will sentiva solo di credere alle parole di Hannibal. Non sapeva come, né perché, ma l’uomo era sincero. Hannibal non intendeva rompere la promessa, sembrava davvero intenzionato a dedicarsi solo al benessere di Will.

Will si sentì un po’ l’unica cosa in grado di distrarre Hannibal dalla voglia di uccidere. Come se avesse avuto bisogno di altro ancora per viaggiare sull’orlo dell’onnipotenza.

“Hannibal?”

L’uomo si voltò in sua direzione non appena richiamato.

“Siamo d’accordo sul fatto che io e te,” Will indicò se stesso e Hannibal col dito indice, “Siamo qui insieme, vero? Non ragioni più da singolo, non fai più di testa tua, ora siamo in due. Se ti passa per la testa qualcosa me la dirai prima, vero?”

Assurdo far promettere ad un serial killer che nell’eventualità che sentisse un forte impulso di eviscerare qualcuno prima si sarebbe consultato col coinquilino, ma Will necessitava anche di questa risposta.

“Siamo una coppia,” specificò Hannibal senza aggiungere altro.

E Will lasciò la frase così com’era.

* * *

 

 

Era un cottage.

Will non avrebbe potuto definirlo in altro modo, considerando il paesaggio intorno, il modesto spazio che occupava e il design esteriore così tipico e tradizionale.

La porta era aperta e le chiavi appoggiate sul tavolo. L’interno tutto in legno rimandava alle baite di montagna e riscaldava l’atmosfera senza nemmeno bisogno di accendere il camino. Ogni spazio era arredato e funzionante.

Hannibal aveva davvero una ragnatela di assistenti in giro per il mondo. Non che Will se ne stupisse; quando Hannibal non incuteva timore, affascinava, perciò era logico che per un motivo o per l’altro fossero in molti a decidere di rimanergli fedeli aiutanti nella necessità.

Hannibal chiuse la porta a chiave e si guardò intorno. Si tolse il giaccone e percorse l’entrata passando una mano sul tavolo in legno e gli schienali delle sedie.

Il piano di sotto era dedicato a cucina e sala da pranzo. Will non si stupì della cosa. La casetta era piccola, ma per piccola che fosse dava ampio spazio alla zona dedicata ai pasti.

“Difficile trovare una sistemazione su un piano solo da queste parti, Will, mi rincresce,” disse Hannibal.

Will si levò la giacca guardando per aria e adocchiando la scala che portava al piano di sopra. “Non penso di potermi lamentare,” rispose schietto. Il fatto che Hannibal avesse tenuto in ampia considerazione la sua preferenza per le piccole sistemazioni gli fece piacere. In effetti questa era fin troppo grossa, ma se considerava che ci avrebbero vissuto in due…

“Hai richiesto espressamente la cucina?” domandò Will allargando le braccia per indicare tutto il piano di sotto.

“Può tornare utile,” fu il commento di Hannibal.

Will annuì senza ribattere. Fino a questo punto poteva dirsi solo soddisfatto del modo in cui Hannibal stava gestendo le scelte. Se l’uomo voleva mantenere alcune delle sue vecchie e sane passioni gli stava bene, aveva accontentato Will in tutto il resto senza tralasciare nulla.

“Come siamo messi con il mondo esterno? Internet… Telefono…? Non per… Voglio dire, non che si contatterà mai nessuno del passato, ma giusto per sapere,” si informò Will.

“Abbiamo la possibilità di utilizzare la rete,” disse Hannibal, “Che sia una buona idea è da stabilire.”

“Giusto,” ammise Will, “Ok, hai ragione.”

“Il telefono non sarà un problema finché rimarrà un collegamento tra di noi e non oltreoceano,” continuò Hannibal.

“Non ho intenzione di contattare nessuno, Hannibal,” si affrettò a dire Will intuendo la motivazione dietro alle parole dell’uomo. In effetti, tra loro due, l’unico che poteva aver desiderio di sentire vecchie voci poteva essere giusto Will. “Non farei mai nulla di così stupido.”

“I sentimenti non sempre ispirano azioni sagge,” affermò Hannibal.

“I miei sentimenti mi hanno già portato a compiere tutte le azioni meno sagge possibili e immaginabili, non ne avanzo altre,” informò Will camminando verso le scale. Diede le spalle ad Hannibal, quindi non vide che reazione avessero scatenato le sue parole sul volto dell’uomo. Ma lo sentì dire: “Indica che i sentimenti in questione devono essere forti.”

“Oh, puoi giurarci,” rispose Will già a metà scala. Era ovvio che qualunque cosa provasse per Hannibal era più appassionata di qualunque altra sensazione mai provata per altre persone. Con Hannibal era sempre l’estremo di tutto. Che lo volesse uccidere, vedere soffrire o che lo desiderasse come compagno di vita tutto era un estremo, il massimo, lo stravolgimento completo di anima e corpo.

Hannibal lo seguì al piano di sopra.

“Mi chiedo quando comincerà ad essere un problema che due uomini vivano insieme in una casetta sperduta in mezzo alla campagna,” si espresse Will ad alta voce dopo aver constatato che la casa aveva una stanza sola.

“Un problema per te o per la gente del luogo?” ribatté Hannibal aprendo la porta che dava sul bagno e sbirciando dentro.

Il piano di sopra non ospitava altro.

“Oh, io non ho nessun problema, possiamo duellare a morte per chi avrà l’onore di usare il letto. Ma spero che non attireremo mai l’attenzione degli altri tanto da spingerli a farsi domande su di noi, perché devi ammettere, Hannibal, che le nostre facce sono piuttosto conosciute. Il paese è piccolo, e la gente che ci vive potrebbe non sapere cosa sia un omicidio, meno che meno un serial killer, ma basta un solo appassionato serio di criminologia, una sola testa diversa dalle altre che compia un’associazione tra nomi e facce per metterci nei guai.”

“Nel corso della mia vita,” ribatté Hannibal, “Ho imparato che quando cambi identità e non hai dubbi su chi sei diventato, i dubbi non vengono nemmeno agli altri.”

“Hannibal, avevi mezza polizia alle calcagna in Italia,” gli ricordò Will.

“Per colpa tua, non mia,” fece spallucce Hannibal.

Will si accorse che erano trascorsi già tre giorni solo calcolando le volte che era finito steso sul divano o sdraiato di traverso sul letto a dormire.

Non avevano avuto il tempo di fare altro se non organizzarsi, studiare il posto, proteggersi e sistemare casa. Quasi non avevano parlato e a malapena avevano trovato il tempo di mangiare.

Poi all’improvviso Will avvertì il cambiamento.

Come se avessero da ultimo terminato un trasloco, con tutti gli annessi e connessi del trasferimento e dei nuovi aggiustamenti da fare, cominciarono a vivere una nuova vita.

Era possibile che si instaurasse una routine tra loro; Will non l’avrebbe mai creduto, ma in effetti la prova era davanti ai suoi occhi.

La loro prima esperienza da coinquilini, subito dopo la fuga, era stata permeata dal dolore delle ferite, dalla temporaneità della sistemazione, dalle loro discussioni su cosa sarebbe successo dopo.

Ma tutto questo era alle loro spalle ormai e Will non faticò a considerare il cottage casa sua già alla fine della prima settimana. Hannibal aveva ripreso ad occuparsi dei pasti, così come amava fare, e la cucina era già diventata una copia in formato ridotto di quella che aveva a Baltimora. Certo il dottore sbuffava ogni volta che apriva la porta del frigo minuscolo, rispetto all’armadio a quattro ante che utilizzava prima, ma a parte questo si era adattato senza lamentele.

Erano usciti a fare acquisti più di una volta, sia per la casa che per loro stessi, e osservando l’interno del cottage si poteva puntare il dito con certezza su quali fossero i contributi di Hannibal all’arredamento e quali di Will.

Will aveva messo in conto una certa quantità di discussioni a proposito di ordine e pulizia, cose di cui a lui non importava molto ma che certo per Hannibal erano fondamentali, visto la sacralità con cui trattava i posti in cui viveva; invece non solo Hannibal non ebbe nulla da ridire sul disordine di Will, ma Will scoprì di non avere necessità di lasciare proprio sempre tutto in giro come fosse una bestiola selvatica, e che non era così difficile contribuire a tenere in ordine. Stranamente, aveva anche voglia di farlo.

Non avevano dovuto sfidarsi a duello per il letto.

Purtroppo, avrebbe aggiunto Will senza farsi sentire.

Col progressivo adattamento e lo scemare delle cose da sistemare, Will aveva ricominciato a riflettere sugli ultimi sviluppi del loro rapporto.

E a quanto pareva ci rifletteva su solo lui.

“Hannibal, prendi tu la stanza sopra, posso dormire sul divano,” gli comunicò un pomeriggio constatando non senza vergogna che nel letto aveva dormito più volte senza preoccuparsi di chiedere nulla all’uomo. Si diede questa come scusante, per stare in pace con se stesso.

Ma sapeva bene che glielo stava domandando nella speranza che Hannibal esprimesse il desiderio di condividere il letto.

“Sto benissimo sul divano, non preoccuparti, leggo fino a tardi sotto alla finestra con la luce lunare,” rispose Hannibal senza la benché minima espressione.

Will non si aspettava la subitanea incazzatura che gli esplose dentro e che per poco non gli fece urlare insulti e frasi che non avrebbe potuto giustificare in alcun modo.

Il fatto era che dopo gli approcci di Hannibal iniziali, ai quali lui si era subito arreso, le carezze, il vago bacio, la tenerezza, Will si era prodotto in quella performance sulla nave che più chiara di così non poteva essere.

Eppure da allora Hannibal non gli si era più avvicinato.

“Fa’ come ti pare,” replicò rapido Will per potersi dileguare subito e non mostrare ulteriori lati deboli di se stesso.

No, non si sarebbe buttato ai piedi di Hannibal né l’avrebbe implorato di stargli vicino. Si era già esposto all’inverosimile e forse a qualcuno che stava meditando l’ennesimo gioco mentale, a quanto pareva.

Non appena Hannibal si fosse stufato del divano avrebbe provveduto a procurarsi un letto da solo, non era un problema suo.

A parte quella punta di fastidio nel sapere che quel corpo caldo e familiare se ne stava tutto solo, sprecato, al piano di sotto.

Will sospettava che Hannibal avesse un suo piano e che come sempre non avesse fretta di portarlo a termine, lasciandolo a crogiolare nella sua immaginazione. E tanto bastava a Will per non avere un gran desiderio di dargli soddisfazioni. Più ripensava a quelle fornite in preda al momento di totale perdita del controllo e più si sentiva un idiota.

Almeno non gli era più successo.

E non sapeva se essere più dispiaciuto o rincuorato dalla cosa.

Il fatto era che Hannibal aveva un ascendente su di lui che non gli lasciava scampo. Poteva stargli lontano il più possibile, poteva fare finta di non averlo intorno, ma alla fine le reazioni di Will parlavano per lui ed era quasi sicuro che Hannibal si accorgesse di ognuna di esse.

Come il fatto che Will sobbalzava ogni volta che Hannibal lo toccava. Con nessun’altra intenzione a parte quella di spingerlo a lato, richiamarlo o prendergli qualcosa dalle mani, ma come Will avvertiva il contatto era come aver ricevuto una scossa.

Hannibal era sempre stato fisico, più di qualunque altra persona con cui Will avesse avuto a che fare.

Neanche Molly era mai stata tipo da passare accanto a Will e fargli carezze o parlargli stringendogli un polso o imporgli di guardarla negli occhi premendogli una mano sulla guancia. Tutte cose che Hannibal aveva smesso di fare da che erano arrivati lì.

Come Will gli aveva ricordato più volte, per Hannibal ogni scusa era sempre stata buona per mettergli le mani addosso; da eterno asociale quale Will era, solo con Hannibal aveva scoperto quanto il contatto fisico fosse incoraggiante e trasmettesse forza. E poi l’idea che Hannibal necessitasse del suo contatto lo faceva sentire fondamentale; realizzare adesso, con tanta limpidezza, quanto gli mancasse questa consuetudine fece arrabbiare Will anche di più.

Ma tra loro due c’erano tutta una serie di giochini in corso, che duravano dal primo giorno in cui le loro strade si erano incrociate e ancora non accennavano a concludersi, per cui le cose si facevano non sempre con le finalità con cui gli altri esseri umani le avrebbero fatte.

Avrebbe potuto prendere lui l’iniziativa, ma Will certe soddisfazioni ad Hannibal non le avrebbe mai date.

Will stava finendo di asciugare le pentole. Stava appoggiato col sedere al lavello e i jeans gli si erano un po’ inumiditi sotto alla cintura.

Hannibal gli dava le spalle, voltato verso l’isola a preparare l’impasto per la colazione del mattino dopo.

Questo tratto del carattere di Hannibal era molto interessante; era organizzato e meticoloso senza essere ossessivo. Riusciva a concludere ogni azione che aveva in mente di fare senza farla apparire una cosa di vitale importanza.

La colazione era l’unico pasto che voleva trovare quasi pronto al mattino. E per quello preparava in anticipo anche la tavola. Nella sua vita da single Will non aveva mai nemmeno una volta considerato la comodità di trovare già pronto al mattino prima di andare a lavorare, in modo da non dover trafficare ancora mezzo assonnato o dover lasciar perdere il pasto perché troppo in ritardo.

Hannibal gliel’aveva reso quasi indispensabile. Aveva così senso ed era tanto piacevole che per Will era il momento più bello della giornata.

A dire il vero ce n’erano anche altri.

Questo della preparazione per la notte, per esempio.

Sentì Hannibal dire qualcosa ma gli sfuggì, mescolandosi tra tutti i pensieri in cui si era immerso.

“Mh?” chiese ad Hannibal di ripetere.

“Il solito, domani, Will?”

Will capì a cosa si stava riferendo l’uomo. Era stato accusato più volte di fare colazioni troppo ripetitive e di non provare mai cose nuove. Will aveva risposto che era confortevole per lui sapere che al mattino caffè e uova erano fissi.

“Sì, ma quello che stai preparando sembra buono, perciò lasciane un po’ anche a me.”

Disse Will tanto per dire, sapeva benissimo che qualunque cosa Hannibal preparasse, nella maggior parte dei casi, era per lui, perché assaggiasse qualcosa di nuovo.

Hannibal si voltò e gli andò incontro fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui. Will si fece subito serio; guardare Hannibal dal basso lo lasciava sempre a corto di fiato, Hannibal occupava lo spazio non solo col corpo, ma con tutta la sua aura, e Will ormai sapeva che navigarci dentro gli provocava enormi sconvolgimenti.

Si sentì un po’ un idiota quando Hannibal gli mise una mano sul fianco e lo spostò per raggiungere lo scaffale dietro e recuperare un coperchio.

“Scusa Will,” gli sussurrò divertito.

Will lasciò sul banco la pentola che aveva tra le mani da mezz’ora, che più asciutta di così non poteva diventare, appoggiò entrambe le mani al piano della cucina di fronte a lui, respirò un paio di volte e poi si girò di nuovo verso Hannibal.

“Tu ti diverti, vero?” gli chiese a metà tra l’accusa e la constatazione.

Perché era ovvio che Hannibal si stava godendo i trambusti ormonali di Will Graham, quale altro passatempo più soddisfacente del vedere Will scavarsi la tomba con le sue mani? E stavolta non per seppellirci il suo cervello, ma tutte quelle parti del corpo che avrebbe volentieri messo sotto alle mani di Hannibal.

Il dottore lo guardò scuotendo la testa con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Oddio! La perfetta espressione del povero demone ingenuo e innocente, curioso di sapere di cosa stesse per essere erroneamente accusato.

Che figlio di puttana…

Will non poté fare a meno di ridacchiargli in faccia. E di dimenticarsi all’istante tutti i suoi buoni propositi di non dare soddisfazioni all’uomo. “Stai aspettando che ti implori di mettermi a faccia in giù sul tavolo?” disse Will indicando l’isola della cucina che sembrava proprio della giusta altezza.

Hannibal diede un’occhiata al piano di lavoro dietro di lui come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “Non ero consapevole che fosse un’opzione contemplabile,” affermò poi, sempre con l’aria smarrita di chi è appena stato informato di qualcosa.

Will si leccò le labbra. “Fai prima ad andare in decomposizione.”

Hannibal non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

E per la prima volta da che lo conosceva Will pensò che era bello.

Strano, ma bello. Non solo seducente, grazie a tutte le altre caratteristiche che lo rendevano il magnete che era, soprattutto a livello mentale, era anche piacevole alla vista e faceva venire voglia di trovare sistemi per incasinare il suo viso in diverse espressioni che non fossero solo seria e molto seria o indifferente.

Ridere distendeva il volto di Hannibal in modo delizioso.

Delizioso.

 _Bene, Will, bell’aggettivo,_ pensò. _Ora vai a cospargerti di benzina e a darti fuoco, imbecille. Nemmeno a quindici anni eri conciato così._

“Lo sai quanto amo il tuo linguaggio figurato, Will. Regala sempre delle squisite immagini di riferimento.”

Will inclinò la testa da un lato, incrociò un piede davanti all’altro e si appoggiò di nuovo al lavello a braccia conserte. “Da quant’è che ci pensi? Sono curioso,” domandò ad Hannibal, “È qualcosa che si è sviluppato nel tempo o in generale ti piace il mio aspetto?”

Hannibal socchiuse gli occhi in atteggiamento guardingo, ma sempre divertito. “Posso riformulare la domanda per te, Will, se vuoi. Non hai chiesto proprio ciò che ti preme sapere.”

“Ah no? E cosa mi premerebbe sapere, dottore?” chiese Will.

“Tu vuoi chiedermi se il mio interesse è rivolto agli uomini e quindi tu rientri per caso nella categoria, o se la mia preferenza va esclusivamente a te. È un tipo di rassicurazione che personalità come la tua ricercano in continuazione…”

“Fanculo!” sbottò Will ridendo.

“Ma ti ricordo che fino ad ora sono stato io a ricevere le tue attenzioni,” proseguì Hannibal. “Ho a malapena avuto il tempo di riflettere sulla situazione…” Hannibal mostrò i palmi a Will in atteggiamento di totale ignoranza.

Commediante di merda!

A Will tornarono in mente almeno una decina di sedute nello studio del dottore, uno di fronte all’altro, in pratica a scoparsi a vicenda a parole, parlando a bassa voce tramite analogie e doppi sensi.

Per non parlare delle volte in cui avevano mangiato a tavola insieme, cibi di discutibile origine compresi nell’atto di seduzione.

E come dimenticare la sera dell’Ortolano, in cui se si fossero tirati giù i pantaloni e messi a sessantanove avrebbero risolto molti dei loro antichi problemi in pochi minuti.

Certo tutti esempi di momenti in cui Will non provava quel tipo di interesse… O forse meglio dire momenti in cui non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso.

“Non ti è mai passato per la testa,” lo stuzzicò Will, ormai deciso a non mollare l’ennesimo amplesso cerebrale in corso. Questo era più divertente degli altri e comunque l’unica soddisfazione rimastagli, “Di approfittarti della situazione, in tutte le occasioni in cui sono stato preda di convulsioni o quant’altro? Visto che già ti piaceva infilarmi cose in gola…”

Hannibal fece una smorfia. “Trovo più interessante che tu mi implori di metterti a faccia in giù sul tavolo,” affermò con sicurezza. “Ma se preferisci sentirti dire che mi sono approfittato di te… Ti piace l’idea di essere sollevato dalle responsabilità di decidere con chi fare sesso e come? Se sei costretto non ti senti in colpa?”

Will lo ascoltò non proprio soddisfatto della piega presa dal discorso. Tuttavia sapeva che tenere testa ad Hannibal quando si trattava di fottere il cervello era difficile, non aveva molte speranze di mettere in difficoltà Hannibal tanto quanto Hannibal ne aveva di lasciare Will a boccheggiare in cerca di una risposta.

“Oggi come oggi, ti sembro forse uno che ha sensi di colpa? Su qualunque cosa?” domandò Will prima di tutto a se stesso.

Gli bastò pronunciare le parole ad alta voce per sentirle rimbombare come un’eco nella stanza in tutto il loro peso; a guardarlo da fuori quali sensi di colpa stava manifestando?

Scappando dall’ultimo luogo del delitto dopo aver finto la morte e aver mollato moglie, figlio e cani per abbracciare una nuova vita insieme a quell’uomo che avrebbe dovuto uccidere, come promesso a Jack per l’ennesima volta. Non sembrava proprio che ci fosse alcun aspetto di se stesso di cui si vergognasse.

Eppure…  


	6. Chapter 6

Un pomeriggio di qualche settimana dopo, Will, di ritorno da un’escursione nella zona retrostante casa loro, adocchiò Hannibal chiacchierare con un paio di abitanti del distretto.

Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva succedere, fu quello ad indispettirlo più del dovuto.

Non tanto il timore di mischiarsi alla gente del luogo, perché quello era inevitabile, o l’idea che Hannibal potesse scatenare in quel modo una serie di eventi culminante in qualche disastro, ma più uno sgradevole sentimento di gelosia che Will si rifiutò di tollerare.

Era inconfondibile e del tutto fuori luogo, ma era ciò che stava provando.

Guardandolo da lontano, e con la conoscenza che aveva di lui adesso, Will poté contare ogni singolo sorriso fasullo e gesto studiato del repertorio del dottore e ne ricavò una profonda seccatura.

E la dannata mano di Hannibal che nel giro di due minuti era finita prima sulla spalla del tizio più basso, di cui non ricordava il nome, e poi a stringere il gomito della donna accanto, se Will ricordava bene la proprietaria del negozio di fiori a cui Hannibal consegnava vassoi di finger food. Un’appassionata di pomeriggi con le amiche che non sapeva cucinare. Rose… Rosy… Amanda… _Chi se ne frega._

Intanto Will ci viveva insieme, e doveva essergli venuto a noia se non lo sfiorava più nemmeno con un dito, visto che le capacità tattili non le aveva per niente perse.

Non c’era bisogno di fare moine e risultare piacevole alla gente del paese; non si trovavano in mezzo a ricchi borghesi, intellettuali e filosofi, Hannibal non aveva motivo di far emergere il suo elegante se stesso in questo posto.

Qui era Lucas, che si comportasse da Lucas.

Will sapeva di essere più in collera con se stesso che con Hannibal. Il suo sentimento nasceva da un morboso bisogno di essere il centro della sua vita, perché…era giusto così! Dannazione… Will aveva sconvolto in toto la sua per stare con lui, il minimo che Hannibal poteva fare era dargli l’esclusiva.

Non aveva mai avuto pensieri più terribili di questi. Forse la scusa che tanto erano rivolti ad uno psicopatico assassino e che quindi Hannibal se li meritasse non reggeva più. Will avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con lati della sua personalità che avevano poco a che fare con il suo coinquilino.

Hannibal l’aveva analizzato con precisione l’ultima volta che avevano discusso, come se Will avesse necessità di conferme in proposito ai suoi tramestii interiori.

Era arrivato perfino a chiedersi che cosa avrebbe fatto se Hannibal avesse rivolto attenzioni sessuali verso qualcun altro, donna o uomo che fosse. Avrebbe potuto accettarlo?

La rapidità e la veemenza con cui si era risposto l’avevano terrorizzato.

Entrò in casa sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Che Hannibal e i suoi amici l’avessero sentito o meno gli era indifferente. Salì le scale e si infilò in bagno per farsi una doccia.

 

* * *

 

La sera stessa, a tavola, Will non poté dire di aver dato una calmata ai bollenti spiriti con la doccia. Riuscì ad imporsi il silenzio per due secondi buoni, prima di sbottare e mettere in chiaro alcune cose.

Non appena parlò si rese conto di non avere la minima idea di che cosa gli stesse uscendo di bocca e che le motivazioni dietro alle sue parole erano parecchio contorte.

“Non dare spettacolo come tuo solito, Hannibal,” esordì all’improvviso, “Puoi risparmiare le tue doti di affabile manipolatore in questo contesto.” Will si fece serio a frase conclusa, si schiarì la voce e si riempì la bocca con una forchettata di verdura, maledicendosi fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

“Prego?” chiese Hannibal. In sottofondo una risatina neanche troppo celata, segno che aveva capito benissimo. A Will salì il sangue alla testa.

“Abbiamo stabilito le regole prima di venire qui, non cominciare ad infrangerle,” Will lo indicò puntandogli contro la forchetta. Vide Hannibal lottare per tornare serio e dare alla discussione l’importanza che sembrava meritare.

E Will sentì il forte bisogno di conficcargli la forchetta in una mano.

Hannibal sollevò il calice col vino e ne bevve un sorso, osservando Will dal bordo superiore. “Quali regole avrei infranto, se posso chiedere?” riappoggiò il bicchiere a tavola e si leccò le labbra. Intrecciò le dita davanti al volto e attese che Will esponesse il problema.

Will boccheggiò qualche secondo, poi riprese ad accusarlo, forte del fatto che tanto ormai aveva cominciato e peggio di così non poteva fare. Forse. “Siamo qui da un mese e non ho fatto in tempo a girarmi che già sei in confidenza con la metà della popolazione locale. E lo sappiamo cosa succede quando tu prendi confidenza con la gente, vero Hannibal? Non voglio sentirti dire fra qualche giorno che qualcuno è stato molto scortese.”

Hannibal incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò con la schiena alla sedia. Will poteva giurare di non avergli mai visto sul volto un’espressione più ironica, nemmeno nei suoi momenti di vittoria interiore più significativi, tipo il giorno in cui Will gli aveva fatto visita all’istituto psichiatrico dopo tre anni che non si vedevano e dopo avergli detto che non voleva più saperne niente di lui.

Will distolse lo sguardo imprecando. “Non farei tanto lo spiritoso, sono sempre pronto a risolvere i problemi con te tramite l’aggressione e il danno fisico,” concluse a denti stretti.

“Sì, l’ho notato soprattutto ultimamente, Will. Apprezzo il tuo coraggio, anche se mantengo le mie riserve su chi avrebbe la meglio tra noi due…” iniziò Hannibal e Will gli fece eco con un verso poco signorile.

“Ma,” continuò Hannibal facendo finta di non cogliere lo scherno di Will, “Non so se ho afferrato il senso del tuo discorso. Dunque… È una qualche forma di gelosia?”

Will abbassò le palpebre e fissò Hannibal minaccioso. “Sarei geloso di te?” sputò secco.

“Non vedo di chi altri, Will.”

“Ma perché non ci dai un taglio, chi ti credi di essere? Quale sarebbe il mio timore, vederti incantare e adescare qualche personalità del luogo?” chiese Will.

“Come ho incantato e adescato te, Will?” ribatté Hannibal.

“Smettila di ripetere il mio nome, Hannibal,” ora stava sfiorando l’atteggiamento da moglie risentita, “Chi stava parlando di me? Non ci provare, non cominciare i tuoi giochetti, con me non funzionano. Sono solo preoccupato di ciò che capita quando tu ti mescoli troppo agli autoctoni.”

“Io ho l’impressione che tu abbia sviluppato una possessività nei miei confronti che non era ancora stata messa alla prova dal giorno del volo dalla scogliera. Non hai dovuto condividermi con altre persone da allora e ora che comincia a succedere ti dà fastidio,” analizzò Hannibal.

“Cazzate,” fu il commento di Will.

Hannibal rise. “Perdi tutte le tue capacità dialettiche quando sei arrabbiato o eccitato. Ma non quando sei spaventato. Interessante.”

“Ecco, bravo, impiega il tuo tempo ad analizzare me, preferisco.”

Che poi era proprio la verità e anche quello che Hannibal aveva appena dichiarato: Will non amava che Hannibal spostasse la sua attenzione altrove, voleva che rimanesse concentrata su di lui.

Si fissarono per qualche secondo.

“Ho una proposta da farti, Will,” Hannibal calcò il tono sul suo nome, “Ammetti di essere geloso e di non avere altro motivo a parte quello dietro questa scena puerile, ed io ti assicuro che limiterò sia l’incanto che l’adescamento,” terminò sarcastico.

“Io non ho nulla da ammettere,” rispose Will.

“Quindi stai solo imponendo regole per assicurarti che io rimanga tuo,” affermò Hannibal.

Will si morsicò il labbro inferiore alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa da ribattere che non fosse patetico. E non gli sovvenne nulla.

“Nel frattempo,” continuò Hannibal, “Quando sei te stesso e non ti imponi restrizioni non mi pare che ti risparmi o che provi vergogna a dimostrarmi quali siano le tue intenzioni nei miei riguardi. Non sono sicuro che tu sia in piena coscienza di te stesso come vuoi far credere, Will. Che tu non abbia sensi di colpa. Sei in continuo diniego di ogni aspetto della tua personalità che ritieni non sia adatto ad essere presentato in pubblico. Sei tu che vuoi ammaliare e adescare facendo finta di essere chi non sei, non io.”

“Forse tu hai un po’ troppe certezze su chi sono io, Hannibal,” rispose Will. Si alzò da tavola e se ne andò in camera con due idee ben chiare in mente.

La prima era che Hannibal aveva ragione e la seconda era che piuttosto che dargli ragione lui si sarebbe fatto spellare vivo.

Rimase a guardare il soffitto in attesa di addormentarsi. Nel petto la familiare sensazione di disagio che aveva provato innumerevoli volte ripensando alle parole del dottore dopo una delle loro sedute.

La capacità di Hannibal di leggerlo non mutava, anche se le dinamiche tra loro erano diverse.

Will non aveva alcun problema a sentirsi attratto da Hannibal e non aveva problemi col fatto di considerarlo suo, non aveva nemmeno problemi a desiderare di morderlo per sentire il sapore del suo sangue. No, nessuna di queste cose era per lui preoccupante tanto quanto il fatto di ammetterle con Hannibal stesso.

Ammetterle in modo plateale, così come ammettere che uccidere con lui era stato estasi pura, avrebbe significato rimettere nelle mani di Hannibal una parte molto delicata di se stesso. Prima gli aveva dato la sua mente, dargli ora la sua anima era correre il rischio di uscirne distrutto in modo totale e irreparabile.

Non provava vergogna e sensi di colpa nei confronti di se stesso e delle scelte della sua vita. Rendere palesi queste considerazioni ad Hannibal, però, non lo faceva sentire saggio. E forse aveva già ammesso fin troppo.

Ma era davvero geloso di Hannibal?

Sì, eccome se lo era.

Era geloso del ruolo che Hannibal gli aveva dato nella sua vita; un ruolo che a dispetto delle difficoltà in cui si era trovato non era disposto a cedere a nessuno. Anche perché quel ruolo era scritto solo per lui, nessuno poteva interpretarlo al suo posto.

Non aveva potuto Tier, e se Dolarhyde ci aveva sperato, anche solo per un secondo, quell’idea gli era passata non appena li aveva visti insieme.

Will scivolò in un sonno agitato ricco di scene per metà ricordi e per metà fantasie, dove Hannibal cacciava e uccideva con qualcun altro che non era lui.

 

* * *

 

Combattere Hannibal sul piano della pazienza era cosa dura. Anche se Will aveva l’animo del pescatore e poteva attendere ore che un pesce abboccasse all’amo, aveva scoperto invece che essere lasciato nel suo brodo a riflettere per i fatti suoi senza essere stimolato lo innervosiva.

Hannibal agiva con una flemma e un self control che non avrebbe mai considerato sue caratteristiche, vista la natura violenta del soggetto; argomenti scottanti non ne aveva più toccati, erano tornati ad una sorta di educata tregua tra loro e Will rosolava su una graticola che si era preparato lui stesso e dalla quale non riusciva a togliersi.

Eppure le cose non potevano andare meglio; erano anche riusciti a ritagliarsi un piccolo spazio nella comunità locale senza dover interagire più di tanto. Gli abitanti erano persone che apprezzavano sia le capacità di Will di maneggiare attrezzatura da pesca e fabbricare esche mirate alla cattura di certe specie, sia quelle di Hannibal di avere dimestichezza con la preparazione di pietanze ricercate. La loro integrazione era al contempo sufficiente a non farli apparire due strani e pericolosi forestieri solitari e a non richiedere loro di dare ricevimenti per rendersi più simpatici.

E poi era un posto tranquillo. Ad un livello a cui Will non era abituato.

“Se fossimo nel Maryland in quest’arco di tempo avremmo dovuto indagare su almeno cinque omicidi molto seri,” disse Will una sera scherzando, “E non tutti commessi da te.”

Frase per la quale ad Hannibal si tratteggiò un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul volto e a cui rispose, “I bei tempi in cui facevamo un po’ per ciascuno, Will caro.”

Una mattina di qualche settimana dopo, entrambi di ritorno dalla fattoria locale che forniva frutta, verdura e carni fresche, passando davanti al chiosco dove la gente usava fermarsi a prendere un caffè e a leggere il giornale, Hannibal lo bloccò e gli indicò la prima pagina del quotidiano su uno dei tavolini. “Il Maryland ci ha seguiti fino a qui, Will,” mormorò.

Il titolo principale, a caratteri grossi un quarto della pagina stessa, ad indicare l’eccezionalità dell’evento, diceva che un bambino era stato assassinato nella città limitrofa.

 

* * *

 

Per Will c’era un pomeriggio designato agli acquisti al supermarket del posto. I suoi acquisti, cioè quelli in cui Hannibal non poteva mettere bocca, tipo il cibo spazzatura e ciò che serviva per la pesca. La loro casa era distante da ogni singolo negozio a disposizione e ad un certo punto era stato necessario l’acquisto di un'auto, altra interessante aggiunta al loro mettere radici.

Intorno a metà settimana c’era sempre un giorno in cui Will poteva sequestrare l’auto per diverse ore e così usciva.

I momenti lontano da casa per molto tempo gli servivano come una boccata d’aria sana e per sincerarsi del fatto che era ancora in grado di ragionare e operare come individuo singolo; negli ultimi tempi era entrato in uno stato di simbiosi involontaria, ma impossibile da evitare, che certe volte lo preoccupava.

Tutto era con Hannibal; i coinquilini non avevano l’obbligo di trascorrere tutto il tempo insieme, loro spesso lo facevano senza neanche deciderlo prima. Accadeva e basta.

Erano come sposati, solo che alcuni dei benefici del matrimonio sembravano essere finiti sotto invece che sul tavolo delle trattative.

Will parcheggiò fuori dal supermercato ed entrò. C’era più gente del solito, forse a causa dell’allerta meteo; se avesse piovuto come si diceva, nei prossimi giorni, sarebbe stato poco accorto andare a fare spese.

Ogni volta che si recava a fare acquisti Will poteva constatare quanto anche un posto piccolo contasse una serie di persone infinite da incontrare. Quasi due mesi e nel supermercato non vedeva la faccia di qualcuno che avesse incrociato due volte.

Era qualcosa che lo tranquillizzava, in un certo senso. Se lui non ricordava gli altri era quasi certo che gli altri non ricordassero lui.

Entrò nella corsia dei dolci, come d’abitudine.

Gli mancò il solito commento di Hannibal alle sue spalle, “Per favore, Liam…” con tono implorante di chi non può comprare per nessun motivo cibi che costino meno di un auto di lusso, e la sua risposta ostinata, “Non fare commenti su quello che mangio io, Lucas, perché non ti è consentito,” il costante riferimento ai gusti di Hannibal sempre in sottofondo. Solo che in mezzo alla gente il loro vero modo di comunicare era sottoposto a censura.

Finivano per scambiarsi sorrisetti come due scemi, mentre Will infilava nel carrello porcate spalmabili e pane di infima preparazione e pensava che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa per battute del genere, invece tutto ciò che provava era complicità e unione con Hannibal. Al solito, ciò che erano loro per Will era speciale.

Bene, constatato il fatto che gli mancava Hannibal e insultatosi da solo con un paio di begli epiteti, Will andò dritto verso lo scaffale dove sapeva esserci l’unica marca di biscotti che non lo nauseasse, vista la quantità di burro utilizzata nella maggior parte già provata.

Ce n’era un ultimo pacco sulla mensola, allungò una mano per afferrarlo, quando si sentì spintonare in malo modo; fu battuto sul tempo da qualcun altro che si appropriò del prodotto.

Will non provò alcun tipo di risentimento, neanche per l’invasione del suo spazio personale che di solito lo faceva infuriare; avrebbe lasciato correre per il basso profilo, perché non gliene fregava poi tanto dei biscotti e perché non era successo niente di grave.

Poi però incrociò gli occhi del maleducato.

“Sono arrivato primo, mi spiace,” disse l’uomo atono scuotendo la confezione; solo per rendergli nota la cosa, non per trattare né certo per scusarsi. Neanche di averlo spinto.

Un tono che alle orecchie di Will risuonò da personalità dominante tanto quanto l’atteggiamento. Erano bastate solo due parole e gli erano passati davanti agli occhi tutte le menti disturbate con cui aveva avuto a che fare nel corso degli ultimi anni. La sua empatia entrò in modalità attiva senza neanche necessitare di una scena del crimine.

L’uomo non gli piaceva. E gli diede una rapida collocazione nella lunga lista di criminali solo considerando il pacco di biscotti e le parole della cassiera quando il tale andò a pagare. “Mike, quando parti coi tuoi Lupetti?”

“Se il tempo regge, è prevista un’ultima escursione…” stava rispondendo Mike, ma Will era già del tutto dimentico di ciò che doveva comprare lì dentro.

 _Se solo avessi una vaga idea di quello che ti sarebbe potuto succedere se al mio posto ci fosse stato qualcun altro,_ pensò Will.

Vide Hannibal nell’atto di attaccare l’uomo alle spalle; Hannibal silenzioso come una pantera e letale come una lama che trapassa il cuore.

Will si ridestò dalle sue fantasie. Aveva il respiro accelerato e la bocca secca.

Da quand’è che usava decretare la morte delle persone scortesi?

La sua immaginazione l’aveva appena fatto.

E aveva anche la sensazione che non avesse mirato ad una persona tanto degna di vivere, secondo quello che gli suggeriva l’istinto.

 

* * *

 

Will rientrò a casa due ore dopo già conscio di quello che lo aspettava.

Richiuse la porta e lasciò cadere giubbotto e sciarpa ai suoi piedi. Erano fradici. Lui era fradicio.

Dovevano averci azzeccato sull’inizio delle piogge e se n’era appena beccata una senza quasi accorgersene, troppo preso da ciò che stava facendo.

Si tolse anche le scarpe, poi camminò fino al tavolo in mezzo alla cucina. Hannibal stava seguendo ogni suo gesto e si chiese per quanto l’avrebbe lasciato fare senza dire nulla.

Will decise di parlare per primo.

Si voltò verso il dottore. “Ho seguito una persona, oggi,” disse.

“Con la nostra auto?” s’informò Hannibal.

“Solo fino a dove abitava, poi ho nascosto l’auto e ho continuato a spiarlo da lontano,” Will allargò le braccia per mostrare quanto era stato all’aperto.

“C’era un particolare motivo per seguirlo?” domandò Hannibal. Nel frattempo aveva ripreso a controllare la padella sul fuoco, meno teso, come se Will gli avesse appena fornito una spiegazione più che plausibile per il suo ritardo.

“All’inizio perché era stato scortese,” affermò Will e Hannibal alzò gli occhi dal fuoco per scrutarlo a fondo. “Davvero maleducato… Tu l’avresti ammazzato subito,” lo comunicò anche se non era vero, anche se la maleducazione lì non c’entrava proprio niente.

Hannibal spense il fuoco e girò intorno all’isola della cucina per fronteggiare Will. “E tu? Tu cos’hai fatto, Will?”

“Mi sono appostato fuori da casa sua e l’ho osservato. Ho immaginato cosa gli avresti fatto se tu fossi stato lì, quanto avrebbe sofferto, chiesto pietà…”

“E la fantasia ti ha fatto sentire meglio?”

“Per un po’. Poi ho realizzato che quell’uomo è un assassino e ho la certezza che sia lo stesso che ha ucciso il bambino dell’articolo del giornale che mi hai mostrato. Predominante con un adulto estraneo, strafottente e in cerca di lite, però con una passione per i gruppi di bambini, è un capo scout. E non mi sono più sentito meglio.”

“Come sai che è lui?” gli chiese Hannibal.

Will sorrise. “Come ho sempre saputo chi erano tutti gli altri. Il mio problema è che ciò che vedo io ora non è dimostrabile con le prove, non lavoro più nell’FBI, ma non ho mai dubbi sul mio istinto. È quello che faccio, è quello che sono. Quest’uomo è diverso da tutti gli altri e io lo so. Questo non è sufficiente ad accusarlo di nulla, ma ucciderà di nuovo. Dovevi vedere casa sua, Hannibal, sembrava un pacco regalo per bambini e lui è solo come un cane,” concluse facendosi uscire le ultime parole a sforzo. La rabbia incontrollabile proveniva dalla voglia di agire che non sapeva come mettere in opera.

Hannibal si allungò verso il lato del frigorifero, dove era appeso il rotolo di carta da cucina. Ne strappò una striscia e iniziò a tamponare il viso di Will.

“Mi stai chiedendo di uccidere quest’uomo, Will?” gli domandò asciugandogli la fronte.

Il cervello di Will si trovava in uno stato di tumulto che perdurava da ore. Ma la voce di Hannibal e la tranquillità con cui l’uomo affrontava argomenti inesprimibili confortarono Will, mettendolo una volta di più di fronte al fatto che Hannibal era l’unico a capirlo senza che lui avesse bisogno di spiegarsi fino in fondo. Per quello era tornato a casa, Will sapeva che avrebbe trovato pace parlando con Hannibal.

“No,” mormorò Will. Scosse anche la testa.

Hannibal assorbì l’acqua dal suo collo e alcune gocce che stavano cadendo dai capelli arricciati sotto alle orecchie.

“Allora cosa?” Hannibal lo scrutò a fondo.

Will ebbe un tremito, le iridi scure di fronte a lui luccicavano in attesa della risposta, forse già pregustandola.

“Insieme… Uccidiamolo insieme,” bisbigliò Will.

Pur nello stato confusionale provocato dalla rabbia e dal disgusto che la vicinanza con Mike gli avevano causato, si rendeva conto di aver appena pronunciato le parole che cambiavano ogni dinamica avesse cercato di instaurare con Hannibal fino ad ora.

E in quella luce sinistra e meravigliosa degli occhi di Hannibal, carica di soddisfazione, lesse la consapevolezza che il momento che aspettava era già giunto, dopo così poco tempo. Will aveva deciso, Will si era esposto.

Se qualcuno aveva rotto il patto tra loro era stato Will, non Hannibal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal era abituato alla caccia in città, in piena vista, in mezzo alla folla. Era abituato ad allestire le opere d’arte commemorative dei suoi omicidi alla luce del sole, per gli occhi di forze dell’ordine e semplici cittadini. Non aveva limiti e sapeva muoversi senza errori sotto al naso di tutti.

Seguire e controllare la vittima designata da Will in un paesaggio desolato come quello in cui vivevano per Hannibal fu un passatempo, un giochino, come per un altro uomo sarebbe stata una partita a biliardo.

Alle parole di Will di quella sera erano seguiti due soli appostamenti, tanto era bastato ad Hannibal per decidere dove l’avrebbero fatto e in che modo si sarebbero liberati del corpo. Will sospettava che tutte le precauzioni fossero in suo onore e che se Hannibal si fosse trovato a fare da solo avrebbe agito senza nemmeno prepararsi, tanta la banalità del compito.

Stava conducendo Will per mano lungo una strada di preliminari che non avevano mai condiviso; quelli compiuti insieme erano stati sempre omicidi improvvisati, mai nulla per cui erano stati d’accordo entrambi.

Will non tentennò mai nel corso dei giorni precedenti al momento, anzi sviluppò una brama mai provata, neanche per quelle che aveva ritenuto le morti più giuste causate nel corso degli ultimi anni.

Perché questa era sua responsabilità; aveva sguinzagliato il suo personale mostro contro la vittima, era stato lui a farlo.

Avrebbe anche partecipato, ma la cosa che lo eccitava di più era il semplice fatto di poter dire ad Hannibal _uccidi_ e avere Hannibal pronto a scattare. Sentiva di avere ancora più potere che a terminare una vita lui stesso; c’era da perdere il senno ad inebriarsi di tanta autorità.

Ed Hannibal era pronto a concedergliela.

Gliel’aveva pur confessato che uccidere insieme a lui era l’unica occasione in cui uccidere gli avrebbe potuto ancora procurare soddisfazione. Da solo non l’avrebbe fatto. Quindi già una delle abitudini di Hannibal aveva subito una brusca slittata a causa di Will. Ce n’era un’altra da mutare.

“Non lo mangerai, non lo mangeremo, Hannibal,” aveva messo in chiaro Will, “Non prenderai niente di lui.” Poi gli aveva aggiunto una personale motivazione alla richiesta, perché riteneva che Hannibal ne avesse diritto, visto che stava per compiere un’azione istigata da Will. “Chi uccide i bambini non è da considerarsi nemmeno un maiale, non si mangiano porcherie.”

Hannibal aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso e aveva annuito senza rimostranze. Will pensava che il dottore sentisse di aver già ottenuto molto più di quello che avrebbe potuto sperare.

E aveva ragione, Will sentiva tutto il peso di questo tragico errore già sulle sue spalle, ma non voleva, non poteva lasciare libero un assassino del genere.

La sera designata per l’attacco era arrivata meno di dieci giorni dopo.

In piedi, di fronte ad uno spettacolo a cui era fin troppo abituato e di cui aveva sentito la mancanza, Will era immobile, a corto di fiato e ad occhi chiusi.

La vita era scivolata via dall’uomo, di cui conosceva a malapena il nome, non appena Hannibal lo aveva stretto al collo con un braccio, tenendolo fermo per lui che l’aveva trapassato al cuore con una lama.

Non c’erano state parole, né gesti, né ultime dichiarazioni; un’esecuzione svelta e precisa. Loro avevano agito come due meccanismi sincronizzati, come se quella fosse routine.

E l’idea che potesse diventarlo per un attimo eccitò Will anche più di quanto già non stesse facendo la situazione in cui si trovava.

Ma una cosa lo disturbò. Non appena trapassò lo sterno dell’uomo con la lama, lacerò il cuore e lo sentì esalare l’ultimo respiro, si pentì della pulizia del gesto.

Non doveva essere così, l’uomo non lo meritava.

La giustizia divina forse ti poteva accordare una dipartita rapida e senza macchie, ma loro due erano quanto di più lontano dalla giustizia divina.

Così Will aveva estratto la lama dal petto, si era abbassato, e l’aveva conficcata nell’addome, praticando un lungo taglio trasversale molto simile a quello che Hannibal aveva regalato a lui anni orsono.

Solo la vista delle interiora dell’uomo rovesciate sul terreno l’aveva soddisfatto.

“Mordilo,” aveva ordinato poi ad Hannibal in un sussurro. “Squarciagli il collo, non ingoiare.”

E la rapidità con cui Hannibal aveva obbedito, eseguendo quanto richiesto, addentare, lacerare e sputare, l’aveva portato in uno stato di oblio al di là di qualsiasi forma di piacere mai provata prima.

Prima di chiudere gli occhi si impresse bene nella mente l’immagine della bocca di Hannibal sporca di sangue, un’opera d’arte che forse nemmeno Hannibal stesso sarebbe riuscito a riprodurre in disegno. Non con quei colori almeno.

Avvertì la mano di Hannibal accarezzare la sua nello sfilargli il coltello. Will lo lasciò andare al rallentatore, come se il tocco dell’uomo avesse fatto scattare una per una le sue dita attorno al manico. Per qualche minuto fu in preda a capogiri che gli ricordarono, in una forma molto più lieve, la sua passata encefalite.

Will riuscì a muoversi in trance e solo per completare il lavoro col suo compagno.

Alla fine era come se in quella casa non fosse successo nulla; non esisteva un duo migliore di loro per cancellare ogni singola prova dalla scena di un crimine.

* * *

 

Fu solo oltrepassando la soglia di casa insieme ad Hannibal, ormai a notte fonda, che Will realizzò appieno cos’era appena successo.

L’ebbrezza dell’oblio era scemata, lasciando il posto a pura esaltazione, stupore, turbamento, anche timore.

Cominciò dalle mani, con una vibrazione continua, un formicolio piacevole che risalì alle braccia e si diffuse nel petto. Da lì scese alle gambe, passando prima una carezza languida e prolungata all’inguine.

Si sentì irrigidire senza che stesse pensando a qualcosa in particolare, poi guardò Hannibal che stava di spalle di fronte a lui e si dirigeva alle scale.

“Dove vai?” chiese Will secco, con un tono di voce che non riconobbe come suo; non usava rivolgersi così a nessuno, non con quell’intento intimidatorio.

“Sotto la doccia…” rispose Hannibal senza nemmeno voltarsi.

 _Oh no_ , pensò Will.

“Vuoi andare prima…?” Will non lasciò il tempo ad Hannibal di terminare la gentile richiesta, lo raggiunse con due falcate e mettendoglisi di fronte lo afferrò per la nuca tirandolo verso di sé. “Non puoi lavarti, non adesso.”

Hannibal fece resistenza e questo istigò Will a stringere la presa e tirarlo con più forza. L’intento quello di passargli la lingua su ogni singolo punto del viso che fosse schizzato di sangue.

Agli angoli della bocca dell’uomo, Will poteva ancora scorgere due macchie rosee e se si concentrava ne sentiva ancora l’odore. L’odore di Hannibal mischiato a quello del sangue era estasiante, un connubio chimico perfetto.

Will si sporse con decisione, adoperando una quantità di forza tale che non lasciava proprio ad intendere che volesse un bacio sensuale, ma più qualcosa da divorare, e in pochi secondi si ritrovò un braccio piegato dietro alla schiena e la faccia premuta sul tavolo di legno della cucina. Hannibal non si risparmiò in aggressività e una volta bloccatolo in quella posizione gli tirò il braccio ancora più su, portando il gomito in una posizione vicina alla rottura.

Will gridò, ma solo per la sorpresa, non credeva ci fosse nulla in grado di far scemare la sua eccitazione, quella notte. Hannibal poteva anche spezzargli ogni osso e il dolore avrebbe solo fatto andare Will ancora più su di giri.

Non era masochismo, nemmeno sadismo, anche se avrebbe volentieri ricambiato Hannibal con altrettanto dolore se ne avesse avuto l’occasione, era solo il loro modo di interagire, il loro scambio di intimità; erano vivi perché ad entrambi faceva piacere che l’altro fosse vivo e allo stesso modo si massacravano perché non c’era nessun altro al mondo che avrebbero voluto massacrare in quel modo pur lasciandolo vivere.

“Ah!” singhiozzò Will. Hannibal gli premette la testa contro la superficie del tavolo e il braccio sempre stretto all’altezza del polso e rigirato quasi in mezzo alle scapole. Con l’altra mano Will si aggrappò al bordo del banco cercando un modo per sgusciare dalla presa.

Hannibal gli allargò le gambe e gli si appoggiò sopra con tutto il peso impedendogli ogni ulteriore movimento.

Will ringhiò frustrato. Gli stava bene che Hannibal lo sbattesse dove preferiva, che lo maneggiasse e lo inchiodasse a faccia in giù sul tavolo, niente di male. Ma non quando era lui a volergli fare la stessa cosa. Non si poteva dominare tutti e due nello stesso momento, bisognava aspettare il turno e quello era il turno di Will.

Will si dimenò, muovendo le gambe che erano le uniche appendici che avessero ancora un discreto agio, Hannibal lo spinse con più forza premendogli contro il sedere e una fitta di dolore colpì Will all’inguine.

Aveva degli scomodi pantaloni stretti intorno ad un’evidente erezione che adesso era anche schiacciata in malo modo contro ad un tavolo. Will optò per una breve tregua.

Prese aria. Aveva la bocca per metà schiacciata sul tavolo, quando parlò il respiro caldo creò condensa sulla superficie di legno laccato. “Ce l’hai…” Will gemette, non riusciva neanche ad essere coerente, “Ce l’hai fatta a piegarmi sul tavolo, eh?”

Hannibal ribadì la condizione di Will con un’altra poderosa pressione dell’inguine. Stavolta la fitta ai testicoli gli fece vedere a Will le stelle.

“Cazzo!” imprecò strizzando gli occhi. Strinse i denti e ringhiò di nuovo.

“Non ti ho sentito implorarmi però,” gli ricordò Hannibal.

“Ringrazia di avermi preso alla sprovvista, o ci staresti tu qui adesso,” rispose Will.

“Da quando sei così aggressivo,Will?” domandò Hannibal; la mano che teneva ferma la testa a Will lo accarezzò lungo il collo e poi risalì infilandosi nella massa arruffata dei capelli, premendo il viso di Will di nuovo contro il tavolo.

“Da quando ti ho conosciuto.”

“Non penso proprio. Ancora una volta mi dai la colpa di comportamenti che sono solo tuoi.”

“Ma escono fuori solo con te,” specificò Will.

“Continua a non essere colpa mia,” gli sussurrò Hannibal. Passò il palmo della mano dalla fronte di Will sul lato del suo viso scostandogli i capelli da occhio e orecchio, poi lo baciò sulla guancia.

“Non sto dicendo che non apprezzo, non fraintendermi, è solo che come sempre tu vai aiutato, Will, altrimenti tendi a non scoprirti del tutto. Ed è un vero peccato.”

Hannibal lo tirò per i capelli piegandogli la testa all’indietro. Oscillò un paio di volte contro il corpo di Will strappandogli una serie di respiri strozzati.

Gli parlò sul collo. “C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, Will?”

“N-no.”

Hannibal sorrise e Will rabbrividì sentendo il suo alito sul collo.

“Sicuro? Non c’è niente da determinare in questo momento, su di te, su di noi? Prima di procedere verso qualsiasi altra strada?” domandò Hannibal strofinandogli le labbra sul collo ad ogni domanda.

“Nnngh” si lamentò Will.

Hannibal gli strattonò di nuovo i capelli e gli strinse il polso. “Reprimere gli istinti non fa bene alla tua salute, Will. Eri stato così bravo questa notte…”

“Ah! Perché non mi molli e vediamo che succede?” si divincolò Will. Si mise a ridere, rilassandosi. Quando fu certo che Hannibal non era allerta, strattonò il braccio dando un colpo di reni e si scalzò l’uomo di dosso.

Will si voltò in fretta, afferrando Hannibal per la maglia e allungando un piede per fargli uno sgambetto. Hannibal cedette e si accasciò a terra ai piedi del tavolo e Will gli finì sopra a cavalcioni.

Non perse tempo e si fiondò sul collo dell’uomo sotto di lui con entrambe le mani, senza stringerlo. Non ce n’era bisogno, perché Hannibal stava tenendo la testa indietro apposta per lasciare il collo scoperto e libero accesso a Will. E teneva anche le braccia aperte ai lati del corpo, arrendevole e rilassato, in totale antitesi con quello che stava facendo solo poco prima.

Will si mosse strofinandosi su di lui, quando lo vide leccarsi le labbra e socchiudere gli occhi godette di un momento di soddisfazione personale, visto che Hannibal sembrava tenere sotto controllo gli stimoli sessuali molto meglio di lui e questo lo infastidiva.

Una volta stabilito che il demone assassino era in grado di eccitarsi, Will si sentì meno obbligato a sveltire le cose.

Questo era tutto nuovo, da cima a fondo.

Da tempo Will aveva dovuto fare i conti con questa sua attrazione morbosa per l’omicidio e il sangue. Che lui lo chiamasse omicidio-giusto poco importava, sapeva molto bene che non c’erano giustificazioni plausibili per ciò che provava se non un suo profondo disturbo interiore, che lo rendeva molto simile ad Hannibal.

Adesso però aveva di fronte anche quest’altra versione di se stesso, questa specie di creatura immersa nei sensi e pronta a tutto per possedere o essere posseduta.

Non vedeva i confini dei due desideri con Hannibal, erano entrambi plausibili e raggiungibili. Non doveva scegliere nessun ruolo con lui: prendere e dare erano due facce della stessa medaglia con Hannibal, in ogni aspetto del loro rapporto e perché non sarebbe dovuto essere così anche nel sesso?

Le esperienze di Will erano state tutte con donne, e il sesso era sempre stato una continua dimostrazione da parte sua di dolcezza, pazienza, tenerezza e rispetto.

Esprimere queste attenzioni non era più una condizione necessaria in assoluto; riceverle non lo era.

E quale altra creatura poteva accompagnarlo anche in questa nuova scoperta di se stesso se non Hannibal? Chi altri, Will, avrebbe potuto desiderare con la stessa intensità se non colui che assisteva da anni al suo continuo divenire?

Hannibal si sistemò sotto di lui alzandolo di peso col bacino. Gli mise le mani sui fianchi e infilò le dita nel bordo dei jeans.

Will si abbassò sulle sue labbra. “Come si sta di sotto?” chiese.

Hannibal piegò le labbra in una smorfia. “Comodo,” rispose. Voltò la testa da un lato e dall’altro strofinando il collo tra le mani di Will e poi scoprì i denti come un cane minaccioso.

 _Oh, bello, bello, bello_ , pensò Will senza cognizione.

Poteva dare la colpa all’eccitazione, ma se si era eccitato lo doveva a tutta la situazione e ormai era stupido non ammettere che trovava Hannibal un bell’animale selvatico e feroce, tanto eccitante come predatore dominante, quanto come vittima sottomessa al suo volere.

Hannibal fece scivolare le dita dentro il bordo dei jeans sul davanti, quasi sfiorando l’erezione di Will.

Will spostò le mani dal collo alle spalle di Hannibal, socchiuse gli occhi e la distrazione gli costò l’ennesimo scambio di ruoli. Si ritrovò ribaltato a schiena a terra, con Hannibal seduto su di lui e i polsi inchiodati sopra alla sua testa.

Quasi tutto il sangue gli aveva disertato il cervello ormai; e registrò il cambio di posizione con leggero ritardo, solo quando Hannibal si abbassò, scoprì i denti, e lo graffiò coi canini lungo il collo, passandoci sopra la lingua subito dopo.

Will ringhiò, o emise un suono gutturale che gli riuscì di classificare come ringhio, ma che non aveva bene idea da che zona della gola gli fosse uscito. Non era mai stato così fuori controllo a causa del desiderio, non immaginava che si potesse arrivare a tanto senza nemmeno avere cominciato.

“Voglio farlo a te,” sussurrò Will, “Lasciami…” gemette, “Voglio farlo io,” si morse il labbro inferiore scoprendo i denti, nel caso ad Hannibal fosse sfuggito il riferimento a cosa voleva fare al suo collo.

“Quid pro quo, Will. Te lo devi guadagnare. Sentiamo…”

Will lo fissò respirando dal naso come un toro in carica. Ad essere sincero non poteva giurare di sapere con esattezza cosa Hannibal volesse sentirsi dire, così cominciò con le cose che premevano di più a lui stesso.

“Tu sei mio, di nessun altro,” dichiarò con due singhiozzi strozzati.

Hannibal alzò un sopracciglio.

“Prova… Prova a rivolgere le tue attenzioni a qualcun altro,” Will alzò la testa minaccioso verso Hannibal, “Ti strappo il cuore.”

Hannibal sorrise. “Non ho sentito tutto.”

Will si riadagiò con un sospiro. “Mi… Mi piace quello che abbiamo fatto,” ciondolò con la testa da un lato all’altro come se il solo pronunciare le parole lo eccitasse di più. “Lo rifarei ancora. Mi piace guardarti mentre lo fai. Sei un’aberrazione, una creatura che si nutre di orrori e non ho mai visto niente di più meraviglioso e unico di te. Non voglio che tu sia diverso da come sei.”

Il breve monologo di Will portò ad un momento di stasi in cui entrambi si guardarono. Hannibal lasciò la presa sui polsi di Will e si mise di nuovo a sedere su di lui appoggiandogli le mani sul petto. Will lasciò le braccia sopra alla testa, troppo spossato per muoverle.

“Te l’ho detto sulla scogliera che questo è tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto per noi, Will. Non è me che devi convincere. Dovresti ripeterti le parole che hai appena detto anche quando non sei eccitato, per vedere che effetto ti fanno,” gli mise un dito sulla fronte, “Per ora mi accontento.”

Intuendo la tregua garantitagli, Will ne approfittò per ritornare alla posizione che desiderava ricoprire in quel momento.

Avrebbe lasciato ad Hannibal accesso ad ogni parte di se stesso, in un altro momento. Ora voleva agire e agire su di lui, era eccitato e non sapeva in che modo darsi pace se non prendendosi quello che desiderava.

Ritornò a sdraiarsi su Hannibal, questa volta senza dover lottare per ottenere la posizione. Gli infilò una mano tra i capelli e premette le labbra sulle sue in un incontro che non aveva nulla del bacio, era solo contatto, pelle contro pelle, come se lo stesse timbrando. Gli respirò contro il viso tenendosi aggrappato a lui anche con l’altra mano, avvinghiata alla sua spalla, e fece scivolare una sua gamba tra quelle dell’uomo.

Constatare che anche Hannibal era eccitato gli provocò un eccesso di entusiasmo che si trasformò in una risata contro le labbra di Hannibal.

L’uomo reagì mettendo entrambe le mani sul sedere di Will e premendolo contro di sé.

“Mmmh!” gemette Will. Leccò la bocca di Hannibal, forse era l’eccitazione ad offuscargli la mente, ma fu certo di sentire ancora il sapore del sangue.

Ma non era quello della loro vittima che Will voleva assaporare.

Prese tra i denti un lembo del labbro inferiore di Hannibal, molto piccolo perché gli risultasse più semplice ferirlo e schiacciò con forza. Non sarebbe stato capace di farlo addentando con tutta la bocca, come faceva Hannibal, era troppo rischioso e troppo difficile lacerare la pelle in quel modo, immaginava che a farlo con l’intento di sbranare avrebbe potuto anche slogarsi la mascella.

Ma pizzicare era servito allo scopo. Il labbro inferiore di Hannibal si imperlò di rosso e Will succhiò in quel punto trasformando finalmente il semplice contatto in qualcosa di molto simile ad un bacio. Hannibal aveva una bocca morbida e cedevole, sembrava fatta apposta per essere mangiucchiata al pari di uno dei suoi succulenti piatti. Will comprese appieno solo attraverso quella pratica quanto potesse essere attraente la prospettiva di addentare carne umana. Ma lui la preferiva attaccata al corpo vivo di Hannibal.

L’uomo non aveva emesso un suono per il morso ricevuto, neanche un lamento, ma quando Will aveva cominciato a baciarlo e a divorargli la bocca il suo respiro si era fatto affannoso e Will, appoggiato al suo petto, aveva avvertito una piacevole vibrazione gutturale scuoterlo.

Il cannibale non era insensibile ad essere cannibalizzato. Will rise internamente al pensiero. Si strofinò contro l’erezione che premeva sulla sua gamba e gli sovvenne che c’erano un sacco di altre parti del corpo da infilare in bocca, a ben pensarci.

Non gliene fregava neanche di catalogare l’ultimo pensiero formulato. Ormai era tutta una questione di corpi, sensi e piacere. Hannibal era la creatura da cui voleva prendere e a cui voleva dare, come Will avesse fatto sesso fino a quel momento non importava più, tutto era cambiato e lui in cima ad ogni cosa.

Il taglio sul labbro di Hannibal era troppo piccolo, il sangue aveva già smesso di uscire da un pezzo anche se Will non smetteva di lambirlo con piccoli colpi della lingua intervallati a mormorii sconnessi e ritmiche ondulazioni del corpo. Infilò una mano tra i loro corpi andando a stringere Hannibal tra le gambe, una sorta di attestazione di proprietà, pensò stupidamente, o forse più un gesto fatto perché poteva; di fatto poteva toccare Hannibal dove voleva visto che era suo.

Con la mano risalì e si insinuò sotto la maglia di Hannibal, trovando altre forme rigide e scolpite. Ma anche carne morbida sui fianchi. Sorrise.

Toccarlo era molto diverso che attestarne la prestanza fisica solo con gli occhi.

Aveva sempre ammirato la cura con cui preservava la sua forma e la sua avvenenza, anche prima, anche quando non immaginava che il corpo dell’uomo fosse stato appositamente addestrato alla caccia e quindi fosse così anche grazie agli omicidi commessi. Ma conoscendolo ora e potendolo toccare, Will si scoprì molto più bramoso del contatto che del semplice apprezzamento visivo.

C’era dell’attrattiva anche nel guardare Hannibal, ma averlo così era il passaggio che gli mancava per la perfezione.

Con gli occhi chiusi e continuando a muoversi, Will leccò la bocca di Hannibal che schiuse le labbra, alzò la testa e cercò di catturargli la lingua con un rapido movimento in avanti. Ci riuscì solo con la punta, che gli sfuggì dalla presa. Will aprì gli occhi e in apprezzamento al gesto di Hannibal gli prese il viso tra le mani e sprofondò nella bocca dell’uomo con una lenta e lunga carezza del palato e dell’interno guancia per finire succhiandogli il labbro superiore e rilasciandolo.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra invitandolo a ripetere il gesto; quando Will si abbassò si ritrovò avvolto in un morbido risucchio di labbra, denti e lingua.

Quanto era carnosa quella bocca? Cazzo, gli sembrava di essere un buon dolce, se Hannibal avesse succhiato un altro po’ l’avrebbe consumato.

Hannibal lo afferrò per la nuca per tenerlo fermo e continuare a divorargli la bocca. I movimenti lenti della sua testa ogni volta che apriva e richiudeva le labbra su di lui ricordavano quelli cadenzati di una bocca intenta a dispensare eccitante sesso orale. I rumori che le loro bocche emettevano ad ogni contatto erano anche molto simili.

Will non trattenne un roco lamento di approvazione sia per la pratica che per i pensieri appena passatigli per la testa.

Hannibal non trovò alcuna resistenza quando si alzò a sedere e portò Will con sé senza interrompere il bacio. E sempre senza interromperlo lo sdraiò sul pavimento e gli si mise accanto.

“A cosa stai pensando, Will?” gli chiese Hannibal sulle labbra.

Will non riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. “A-alla tua bocca,” ammise sollevando il viso per incontrare di nuovo le labbra dell’uomo.

Hannibal si tirò indietro. “Ora potrei mangiarti sul serio e me lo lasceresti fare, vero Will?” mormorò dandogli un morso gentile sul mento. Gentile ma allusivo.

Will annuì, non proprio sicuro a cosa stesse annuendo, ma tanto andava bene tutto.

Hannibal lo guardò a lungo e Will si sentì all’improvviso come la Primavera: una cosa bella da guardare, ma non bella per chiunque, bella solo per gli occhi giusti.

“Mio caro Will, mi hai appena convinto che questa versione di te è infinitamente più interessante di quella sofferente. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?”

Hannibal sorrise all’affermazione, come sapendo di aver puntualizzato qualcosa di ovvio perfino per i suoi canoni.

“In futuro non dovrò preoccuparmi di sondare la mia memoria per trovare spunti per incantevoli disegni,” continuò passandogli due dita sulle labbra.

Will si sporse di nuovo cercando la bocca dell’uomo, allungando anche una mano per afferrarlo dietro alla nuca, ma di nuovo fu bloccato e deluso.

“Quindi è questo che vuoi dal nostro rapporto, Will?” domandò Hannibal.

Maledizione perché era così composto? Will stava sciogliendosi tra le sue braccia, come fosse una sedicenne innamorata, e Hannibal non perdeva nemmeno le sue facoltà intellettive più evolute.

“Stai parlando?” domandò Will. “Perché parli?” gli riuscì di sospirare più che pronunciare con coerenza.

“Trovo il dialogo uno degli aspetti più erotici di un rapporto sessuale, peccato che sia sempre così trascurato,” sentenziò Hannibal con una smorfia di disapprovazione.

“Ci sono dei buoni motivi,” mormorò Will.

Hannibal si abbassò e gli depositò un morbido e rumoroso bacio sulle labbra togliendogli di nuovo quel minimo di sangue che a Will era tornato ad irrorare il cervello. “Per trascurarlo? Non direi. In questo momento osservare i tuoi vani tentativi di esporre concetti coerenti è quanto di più affascinante io abbia mai visto.”

“E… Quindi…” Will sospirò, “Mi molli così?”

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda,” Hannibal strofinò le labbra sulle sue, lo baciò di nuovo.

“Qua-quale?”

“Non penserai di essere nel diritto di decidere come e quando ti va di infilarmi i denti nel collo?” disse Hannibal, poi ci pensò su un attimo e corresse. “O meglio… Va bene nell’eventualità che mi sia ricambiata la cortesia.”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non esiste dominanza nel sesso, Will, è vergognoso e molto più che incivile costringere qualcuno a darti piacere. Il principio stesso del piacere si perde.”

A queste parole Will annuì, era d’accordo. “Ti sto… Costringendo?” si informò confuso.  

Hannibal rise. “No, Will. Sto dicendo che se la mia presenza ti eccita solo accompagnata dal sangue pensaci bene; perché ne farò scorrere molto in futuro pur di vederti ancora così. E non sarò pronto a scendere a patti. Se invece è qualcosa che riguarda me in modo più profondo e te ne stai rendendo conto… Andremo molto d’accordo. Molto molto d’accordo. Più di quello che prevedevo. Ma se stai pensando che domattina potrai far finta che non sia successo niente, e tirarti indietro come tuo solito, hai scelto la persona sbagliata.”

Stavolta Hannibal lo baciò a lungo. Will lo lasciò fare, limitandosi solo ad accarezzargli la lingua con la sua ogni volta che Hannibal la riaffondava nella sua bocca.

I capelli di Hannibal gli solleticavano la fronte, ancora non lunghi come quando l’aveva conosciuto, ma abbastanza da lasciargli una bella frangia liscia. Alzò una mano per tirarglieli indietro mentre si baciavano e per la prima volta in quella notte, al posto della cieca fretta di prendere, sentì che si stava godendo un meritato attimo d’intimità col suo compagno.

Sì, quello che diceva Hannibal aveva senso e Will l’aveva capito.

Non solo, era anche premuroso e rispettoso più di tanti altri rapporti avuti nella sua vita. Tipo quello avuto con Margot, per esempio.

Quando Hannibal gli lasciò il tempo di prendere fiato per rispondergli, Will alzò le mani in segno di resa mostrando i palmi e disse: “Non ho molte scuse a cui appellarmi, non trovi? La mia condizione è piuttosto palese. Il sangue fa da contorno, ma il problema sei tu. Sei sempre tu.”

Forse non aveva fatto un’ammissione come Hannibal si aspettava, ma l’uomo sembrò interpretare le sue parole nella maniera giusta. Will tendeva a definire problema i sentimenti che provava per lui, questa era una costante del loro rapporto da che era cominciato.

“È bello sapere che abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, allora, Will,” commentò Hannibal schioccandogli l’ennesimo bacio, stavolta sul collo. Fece per alzarsi.

“Co-cosa?” balbettò Will allungando una mano per afferrargli la maglia, i capelli, un braccio, qualunque cosa. “No! Dove cazzo vai?”

“Will…” mormorò con tono di rimprovero Hannibal. Ed era già sulle scale.

“Figlio di puttana,” bisbigliò Will coprendosi la faccia con tutte e due le mani.

Will restò sdraiato per qualche minuto ad attendere che gli passasse e il sangue ritornasse a scorrergli anche nel cervello. Sentì il rumore della doccia al piano di sopra e decise che aveva ancora del tempo prima che Hannibal uscisse e lo trovasse in queste condizioni.

Una decina di minuti dopo, Will riattivò i muscoli delle gambe per rimettersi in piedi. Quando salì in cima alle scale Hannibal stava uscendo dal bagno impeccabile e pulito come se non avessero appena assassinato qualcuno, disposto del cadavere e ingaggiato un corpo a corpo sul pavimento della cucina.

Will invece si sentiva reduce da uno scontro con un tir, seguito da un acquazzone estivo che aveva preso in pieno e da un pompino portato al limite e non concluso.

Passò accanto ad Hannibal lanciandogli un’occhiata fiacca, e si infilò in bagno senza dire una parola.

Non sapeva cos’avesse fatto Hannibal sotto la doccia prima di lui, perché quando l’uomo usciva dal bagno lo lasciava più in ordine di com’era prima di utilizzarlo, ma Will aveva ben chiaro solo che voleva liberarsi dei vestiti, mettersi sotto l’acqua e concedersi l’orgasmo che gli era stato negato.

 

 

Uscì dal bagno trovando la casa immersa nel buio, a parte il tenuo chiarore proveniente dalla zona in cui Hannibal di solito dormiva. Will si sporse dal piano di sopra e chiamò: “Hannibal?”

“Sono qui,” si sentì rispondere da sotto.

Will scese fino a metà scala tanto da sporgersi e stavolta poter vedere Hannibal sul divano a leggere.

“Ho visto che sei qui, posso sapere perché?” chiese Will.

Hannibal lo guardò sorpreso, anche se Will non riuscì a decifrarne gli intenti; che Hannibal giocasse a fare il finto tonto era sempre la possibilità dietro l’angolo.

Will sbuffò. “Dopo tutto il discorso di prima pensavo…” tentennò indeciso. “Non… Possiamo dormire insieme?”

Per un breve attimo Will si chiese in che preciso istante si fosse trasformato in un completo coglione, ma si accorse di non avere una risposta che riguardasse un periodo recente.

Hannibal si appoggiò il libro in grembo, intrecciò le dita sopra le pagine e lo guardò. “Non riesco proprio a ricordare di aver detto niente in proposito al condividere il letto, ma…” alzò una spalla. “Nessun problema. Ad ogni modo il divano è diventato scomodo.”

Will si impose di tacere, perché qualunque rimostranza avesse fatto in proposito all’accondiscendenza fastidiosa di Hannibal, come se gli stesse facendo un favore, sarebbe stata usata contro di lui.

E poi, quasi in modo patetico, Will sentì che Hannibal gli stava facendo un favore davvero.

Quando Hannibal si infilò sotto alle coperte, a Will tornò in mente l’unica altra volta in cui si erano addormentati tanto vicini. Sulla nave.

Anche in quell’occasione, manco a farlo apposta, Will aveva appena dato spettacolo di tutta la sua capacità di perdere il controllo per colpa dei sensi.

E sì che non si poteva definire né un frustrato, né uno che non faceva sesso da secoli.

Aveva avuto una normalissima e sana vita sessuale solo fino a qualche tempo prima.

Normalissima e sana potevano essere gli aggettivi che meglio spiegavano come mai quello che provava prima non poteva essere paragonato in nessun modo a ciò che provava ora con Hannibal.

E al tutto si aggiungeva anche questa sensazione di pace così in contrasto con l’eccitazione che l’aveva avvolto subito dopo l’omicidio.

Non avrebbe potuto lasciare Hannibal a dormire giù da solo; dopo quello che avevano fatto insieme, insieme andava fatta qualunque altra cosa. Will non riusciva a spiegarselo meglio di così.

Avere Hannibal lì accanto a lui in un momento così vulnerabile come il riposo notturno gli dava una sensazione di tranquillità mai provata prima. Assurda, impossibile ed immotivata, ma così era.

Da quando conosceva quell’uomo tutte le domande che si era posto su se stesso avevano trovato risposta.

E delle risposte trovate a Will non ne era piaciuta nemmeno una. Ecco perché tutto il dolore, le incertezze, le decisioni prese e poi rimpiante.

Quanto tempo perso e quante persone ferite… Se solo lui si fosse ascoltato tempo prima.

Hannibal era sbagliato. Hannibal era uno dei tanti errori nella creazione di esseri umani adatti ad inserirsi in una società. Hannibal era un mostro agli occhi di tutti.

Ma non poteva esserlo ai suoi; lui non aveva diritto di puntargli il dito contro, non se ammetteva quello che sentiva di essere dentro, non se acconsentiva a rivelare il vero se stesso.

Poteva cercare di dare una direzione ad Hannibal, l’uomo lo avrebbe ascoltato, ma condannarlo no, quello non aveva il diritto di farlo.

Se l’avesse capito prima, a quest’ora sarebbero potuti essere lì con Abigail.

“Hannibal…” bisbigliò nel buio. “Sarei dovuto venire con te. Quando mi hai chiesto di partire subito, senza bisogno di lasciarci cadaveri alle spalle, avrei dovuto risponderti di sì. Non sai quanto sono stato vicino ad accettare la tua offerta già allora. Non sai quanto mi sono sentito diviso in due, l’uomo di Jack da una parte e il tuo amico dall’altra. Fino all’ultimo, fino ad un attimo prima di decidere…”

“Che preferivi essere l’uomo di Jack,” concluse Hannibal dandogli conferma di essere in ascolto.

“Non che preferivo, che era più giusto.”

“Certo, più giusto rispetto agli standard dell’etica comune. Ma tu non rientravi… Non sei mai rientrato in quegli standard. E nemmeno nel concetto di comune.”

Hannibal parlò come se il solo ricordare quel particolare momento delle loro vite ancora costituisse un problema, come buttare benzina su un fuoco che già divampava.

“Dopo che…” Will si umettò le labbra trovandole secche e aride, stava prendendo aria dalla bocca da che aveva cominciato a parlare, un riflesso condizionato come se stesse tenendo la testa fuori dall’acqua per respirare. “Dopo che mi hai tagliato… Mentre mi dicevi che mi perdonavi… Per un attimo ho pensato che mi avresti alzato di peso così com’ero e mi avresti costretto a seguirti comunque. Tu, io ed Abigail.”

“Se me l’avessi chiesto l’avrei fatto.”

Will non seppe richiamare un istante di quella sera in cui poter collocare queste parole di Hannibal. Nel dolore fisico, nella perdita progressiva della sua coscienza e nella sofferenza di non poter salvare Abigail, Will non riuscì a trovare il ricordo di un Hannibal disposto ad arrivare a dargli un’ulteriore possibilità.

“Tu sapevi che stavo facendo il doppio gioco, lo sapevi da sempre,” commentò Will sovrappensiero.

“Non fino a poco tempo prima di partire, Will. Ho sentito l’odore della Lounds su di te e ho capito che mi avevi preso in giro.”

“E mi hai chiesto comunque di partire con te,” a Will mancavano numerosi pezzi del puzzle, a quanto pareva. Di queste cose non avevano mai parlato e ora scopriva risvolti mai considerati.

“Credere che ciò che si desidera si stia realizzando è una debolezza umana alla quale, a quanto pare, non sono riuscito a sottrarmi nemmeno io,” disse Hannibal.

Will deglutì a vuoto. Nonostante quello che aveva passato, perfino all’epoca, perfino mentre il taglio al ventre guariva con fatica e lui vedeva Abigail dappertutto e le parlava affogando in una disperazione senza fine, perfino allora sentiva la mancanza di Hannibal.

E se lui era stato così, poteva solo immaginare come si era sentito Hannibal che non aveva mai avuto dubbi su loro due e che non gli aveva chiesto di stare insieme una volta, ma tre. E in tutte e tre le occasioni Will l’aveva massacrato.

Per i canoni di Hannibal, una creatura che non vedeva nel prossimo nessuna utilità se non quella di essere usato per il suo divertimento personale, l’aver trovato in Will un compagno ed essere stato rifiutato da lui ogni volta, doveva averlo messo in ginocchio più di quanto una cosa del genere avrebbe fatto con una persona normale.

Will si sentì a disagio. Era la prima volta che pensava mettendosi nei panni di Hannibal e se ne vergognò.

Tutta la sua empatia e non l’aveva usata con Hannibal nel modo convenzionale. Si era messo nei panni del maniaco omicida dalla personalità distorta, ma mai nei panni dell’uomo che non voleva più essere da solo, dell’uomo che pensava di aver trovato un amico.

Will era sempre stato convinto che la colpevolezza di Hannibal non lo rendesse degno di troppi riguardi in nessun campo della vita. Ora pensava di essere l’unico al mondo nella posizione di poter concedere questi riguardi.

Allungò una mano sotto alle coperte fino ad incontrare il braccio di Hannibal. Lo strinse all’altezza del gomito e così rimase in silenzio.

 

* * *

 

La mattina successiva Will scese in cucina convinto di trovare Hannibal ai fornelli.

Cercò di non agitarsi subito, non vedendolo da nessuna parte. Si impose di riconoscere ad Hannibal la capacità di badare a se stesso e agì con serenità nella speranza di convincersi di non essere preoccupato.

In realtà nel tragitto dalle scale alla porta d’ingresso cercò qualsiasi segno Hannibal potesse aver lasciato riguardo dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo, un segno che aveva già cercato invano ritornando al letto.

Aprì la porta di casa, scrutando nella nebbia mattutina, in lontananza. Si strofinò le mani sulle braccia alla ricerca di un po’ di calore. Fin dove poteva arrivare con lo sguardo non c’era anima viva; in compenso vide correre a raso terra quella che sembrava una lepre un po’ troppo cresciuta.

Anche quella si perse nella nebbia dopo qualche secondo, senza dargli il tempo di capire cosa fosse.

Will scosse la testa ritornando col pensiero ad Hannibal e preparandosi a preoccuparsi.

Poi lo vide sbucare dal retro della casa. Aveva in mano un sacchetto della spazzatura che buttò nel bidone prima di voltarsi verso Will.

“Buongiorno!” lo salutò.

“Buongiorno a te,” disse Will rabbrividendo. Gli conveniva rientrare facendo finta di nulla; qualsiasi altro commento l’avrebbe fatto apparire come un maniaco che controllava ogni mossa di Hannibal.

Che poi, cazzo, era proprio quello che aveva stabilito di fare nel momento esatto in cui aveva deciso di scappare con lui, com’era che le cose si erano già evolute così?

Dopo quello che era successo ieri non poteva aspettarsi altro se non molti di questi grossi cambiamenti.

“Pensi sia il caso di fare ricognizione in giro, per vedere come procedono le cose sul nostro amico?” disse Will sedendosi al tavolo.

“Qualsiasi notizia non arrivi fino a noi non vale la pena conoscerla,” commentò Hannibal.

“Quindi aspettiamo?”

Hannibal trafficò con i piatti riposti nella credenza, ne tirò fuori un paio poi si voltò a guardarlo. “Will, non lavoriamo per la polizia locale, devi essere paziente e comportarti come un cittadino qualsiasi. Non avrai occasioni di inserirti nelle indagini, questa volta. Avremo le nostre informazioni dai canali classici.”

Aveva senso, Hannibal aveva ragione. Era proprio questo che metteva a disagio Will: era la prima volta che si macchiava di un crimine di cui non avrebbe avuto notizie in prima persona. Era la prima volta che non poteva visitare da finto innocente una scena del crimine che aveva già visitato da colpevole.

“Non credo che troveranno i resti del corpo. Lo daranno per disperso,” presagì Will. “Non ci sono prove che ci colleghino a lui, nemmeno ci abbiamo mai parlato. Non ci hanno mai visto neanche nei pressi di casa sua. È il delitto perfetto.”

Hannibal non commentò le sue parole. Riempì un piatto con la solita colazione amata da Will e glielo posò davanti. Prima di voltarsi per preparare il suo piatto, accarezzò la testa di Will e gli strinse una spalla.

Will si bloccò con la forchetta a mezz’aria per qualche secondo prima di cominciare a mangiare.

 

* * *

 

Nel pomeriggio Will era davanti al portatile comprato la settimana successiva al loro arrivo, nella speranza che il collegamento ad internet fosse di rapida e semplice realizzazione. Non era stato così ed attendevano di avere accesso alla rete da allora.

Quando Will si accorse del segnale si collegò senza neanche rifletterci, abituato da anni e anni di navigazione in rete quotidiana quanto battere le palpebre o respirare.

Saltò su quando realizzò l’evento. “Hannibal!”

Non ricevette risposta.

“Ehi! Hannibal!” gridò saltando sulla sedia. Il collegamento era anche veloce.

Alzò la testa e si guardò intorno.

Ma dove...?

Hannibal rientrò in casa in quel momento. “Mi hai chiamato?” chiese levandosi la giacca e appendendola all’attaccapanni accanto alla porta.

“Sì, ma dov’eri?” si informò Will, poi scosse la testa ricordandosi che non erano necessariamente affari suoi e continuò, “Il collegamento internet è magicamente apparso,” indicò lo schermo del portatile. “Siediti, sai già cosa voglio controllare.”

Hannibal si accomodò sulla sedia accanto. Will aprì subito la pagina di TattleCrime senza neanche considerare che essendo passati mesi la loro storia potesse non essere più roba da prima pagina. Figurarsi… Era tutto ciò di cui parlavano i vari articoli collegati alla pagina principale.

Si poteva dire che Jack non avesse imparato niente dal passato e che avesse lasciato alla Lounds ogni possibilità di speculare sull’ultima terrificante vicenda che li aveva visti protagonisti.

Certo, anche lei aveva avuto la sua parte in tutto ciò che era successo, compresa la squallida fine di Chilton, ma Will non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a scattare foto del genere.

Rivedere il collo squarciato di Dolarhyde così a colori, sbattuto in alta risoluzione a tutta pagina, gli fece l’effetto di un solletico. Fu anche interessante, visto che Will aveva un ricordo in bianco e nero dell’accaduto, un ricordo al chiaro di luna.

La foto che la Lounds aveva scattato, o che aveva rubato dagli archivi della polizia, era di un Dolarhyde già morto da ore, tumefatto, rigido, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Non aveva niente del poetico che il loro attacco combinato gli aveva conferito, ma era lo stesso rosso e nero nei punti giusti.

La Lounds non si era risparmiata con la descrizione di come, secondo lei, fossero andate le cose: di come i due coniugi assassini avessero massacrato senza pietà il killer per poi scomparire saltando nel vuoto. Quello che preoccupò Will fu la quasi completa esattezza del resoconto.

Hannibal mise una mano sulla sua per scorrere più in basso nella pagina. Usò il dito indice di Will per cliccare su un trafiletto in basso.

Si aprì un articolo piuttosto breve, rispetto alla media generale, in cui si parlava di come Bedelia Du Maurier fosse stata trovata in completo stato confusionale e delirante all’interno della sua abitazione. E ancora nessuno era riuscito a farle raccontare chi le avesse amputato la gamba e gliel’avesse poi cucinata per costringerla a mangiarla.

“Oh mio dio,” commentò Will arrivando al punto cruciale della lettura. Il tutto era completato da una foto di Bedelia scattata senza particolare riguardo; Will era stato vittima della stessa sfrontatezza da parte della Lounds, quindi sentì una sorta di pietà per Bedelia, molto in sottofondo, sotto tutto il risentimento e la scarsa stima che aveva per lei.

“Peccato non poter onorare il banchetto, l’avrebbe meritato,” commentò Hannibal distrattamente.

Will ricordò le parole di Bedelia, la sua consapevolezza che un giorno Hannibal l’avrebbe mangiata. Possibile che avesse lei stessa chiesto a qualcuno di _prepararla_? Per l’arrivo di Hannibal? Si poteva essere così irretiti dal cannibale da arrivare a tanto?

Will si sentiva attratto e perso in tutto ciò che era Hannibal, ma non voleva darsi a lui in pasto; voleva stare con lui, dare e prendere, uccidere con lui, essere un suo pari. Forse era questa sua diversità ad aver attratto Hannibal fin dall’inizio. Will poteva essere manipolato fino ad un punto accettabile, non fino alla completa perdita dell’identità e del rispetto per la vita.

Forse Bedelia aveva preferito rinunciare a tutto e offrirsi in modo spontaneo, piuttosto che lottare giorno per giorno nella speranza di sopravvivere ad Hannibal. Nella speranza che un giorno si sarebbe liberata di lui.

O forse non ci si voleva liberare di Hannibal, nessuno voleva farlo sul serio. Era quello il punto. Si sarebbe voluto addentrare in uno dei suoi discorsi e chiedere ad Hannibal come riusciva a farlo, perché non era ben chiaro nemmeno a Will come fosse possibile, però evitò. Non si sentiva in grado di reggere quel tipo di scrutinio anche su se stesso in quel momento, non con tutti i suoi sentimenti ammassati l’uno sull’altro e tutti alla rinfusa nei confronti dell’uomo accanto a lui.

Hannibal si alzò dalla sedia come annoiato dalle scoperte fatte.

“Credi che Jack…?” cominciò Will, ma Hannibal lo bloccò subito.

“Jack non è un problema. Jack ha avuto la sua chiusura, e non andrà a controllare dietro ad una porta chiusa, è troppo stanco. La Lounds potrebbe, per la fama.”

Hannibal si infilò le mani in tasca e voltò la testa verso Will senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Se dovesse succedere toccherà a te decidere cosa fare. Solo temo che dovrai essere più concreto dell’ultima volta.”


	8. Chapter 8

Nei giorni seguenti Will si riscoprì irrequieto.

Sentiva un costante peso all’altezza del petto che aveva fin da subito associato al crimine commesso. Il fatto di provare piacere nel giustiziare qualcuno che meritava di morire non aveva mai costituito una scusa sufficiente per mettere a tacere i suoi sensi di colpa. Ma era in una fase di presa di coscienza e quel peso sul petto doveva solo stare zitto.

Solo che non accennava a dargli retta.

In un paio di occasioni il peso andò a spostarsi sullo stomaco proprio nel corso di un pranzo o di una cena e così li aveva saltati, cosa che a Will succedeva di rado.

Si aggiungeva a questo il fatto che Hannibal sembrava mantenere le distanze dalla sera dell’omicidio. Pur condividendo gli spazi con Will, e la notte nel letto con lui, tutto il resto rientrava nella normalità di una convivenza tra amici.

A parte le fugaci carezze che Hannibal continuava a dargli senza preavviso, così dal niente, come fosse normale. Carezze che invece irrigidivano Will, lo facevano rabbrividire. Segno che il suo corpo non le considerava la prassi proprio per nulla.

Will non sapeva come agire per mancanza di informazioni sotto qualsiasi punto di vista: non era un esperto in campo di relazioni interpersonali in generale, non lo era nelle relazioni tra uomini, nemmeno quelle di semplice amicizia, e non lo era in campo Hannibal Lecter. Quello meno di tutto.

Era stato semplice saltargli addosso nel momento di eccitazione per ben due volte, era meno semplice approcciarlo nella vita di tutti i giorni, come fosse il suo compagno. Non era sicuro che Hannibal lo fosse e Will aveva la strana sensazione che sentirsi respingere come già era successo la volta precedente l’avrebbe fatto sentire male. Molto male.

Forse troppo, rispetto a quello che sarebbe stato lecito.

Insomma perché diavolo ricevere attenzioni sessuali da parte di Hannibal doveva essere diventato il suo obiettivo principale della giornata?

Tanto che una carezza sulla testa era in pratica il momento più bello e soddisfacente per lui.

Will aveva trascorso il pomeriggio a testare nuove esche. Si era dato al dolce, preparandone alcune coi pellets al cioccolato e altre con quelli al miele e vaniglia traendo ispirazione dagli ultimi dessert di Hannibal che lui però non aveva mangiato.

Aveva ributtato in acqua tutti i pesci che avevano abboccato. Il suo scarso appetito non gli permetteva di vedere del cibo nei pesci presi.

Però le esche funzionavano con la fauna locale, a quanto pareva, e perciò ne avrebbe preparate altre da vendere. Non perché avessero bisogno di soldi, ma solo per rendersi, agli occhi degli altri, le persone più normali possibili, alla costante ricerca di qualche sistema per raggranellare contanti. Era così che funzionava, no?

Non ricordava nemmeno l’ultima volta che aveva avuto bisogno di tirare la cinghia.

Nella sua vita precedente non aveva avuto alcuna necessità di spendere soldi, nessun vizio da soddisfare a cui non potesse provvedere con la natura: pesca e cani erano le sue uniche passioni. E ora gli sarebbe bastato chiedere e aveva il sospetto che qualunque cosa fosse si sarebbe materializzata da qualche parte.

Ma a parte i biscotti con meno burro possibile, Will non aveva avuto grandi necessità. E adesso non comprava più nemmeno i biscotti; le due scatole ancora intatte nella credenza suggerivano che non ne avrebbe mangiati per un po’.

Gli piaceva il percorso di ritorno verso casa.

Seguiva il corso del fiume a ritroso con la canna sulla spalla, guardandosi in giro sempre come se fosse la prima volta. Amava la zona interna del distretto molto più della spiaggia e del mare. Avere il fiume, il suo fiume a fianco, da guardare fino al ritrovamento della pace completa, era ciò di cui necessitava davvero. Anche se negli ultimi tempi non riusciva a calmarlo nemmeno il fiume.

Infatti quasi sulla soglia di casa sentì tornare prepotente il senso di inquietudine ormai familiare. Come se mancasse qualcosa di importante da fare, come se gli stesse sfuggendo da sotto gli occhi una questione fondamentale.

Appoggiò la canna per lungo sul pavimento a lato della porta di casa, poi alzandosi puntò lo sguardo in lontananza, attirato da un movimento.

Vide correre quella che gli apparve ancora come una grossa lepre, ma sempre troppo distante per essere certo della natura dell’animale.

Fu tentato di inseguirla per curiosità, ma era davvero troppo stanco.

Fece un passo verso l’entrata che si spalancò all’improvviso facendolo trasalire.

“Will, sei a casa,” lo apostrofò Hannibal.

Will annuì, con quella maledetta malinconia che lo accompagnava e che pareva già averlo avvolto del tutto.

Passò accanto ad Hannibal e si infilò in casa alla ricerca di una doccia e di qualcosa da bere.

 

* * *

 

“Will non stai mangiando da qualche giorno,” gli fece notare Hannibal a tavola, “Bere a stomaco vuoto non ti farà bene.”

“Mi farà proprio quello che voglio,” borbottò Will, non contento di essere ripreso come un bambino.

“Stordirti e renderti privo di cognizione? È di questo che hai bisogno?”

“Bravo.”

Will non sapeva neanche perché si fosse seduto a tavola. Non aveva toccato nulla di ciò che aveva preparato Hannibal e sapeva quanto all’uomo desse fastidio lo spreco di cibo. Cavoli suoi, chi gli aveva chiesto di cucinare tutta quella roba?

Ora ce l’aveva con Hannibal?

Will non sapeva di avercela con lui finché non gli aveva rivolto la parola. Sì, beh, perché si permetteva di dirgli cosa doveva fare…

“Non amo l’odore della gente che esagera con l’alcool, e neanche la compagnia,” sentenziò Hannibal.

Will fissò Hannibal socchiudendo gli occhi. Poi si riempì il bicchiere, lo tracannò in un colpo solo e lo sbatté con forza sul tavolo.

Hannibal masticò lento il suo boccone osservando Will incuriosito, come se fosse una divertente scenetta alla televisione di cui era importante conoscere il finale.

“Non credo ti riguardi affatto il mio odore, affatto,” sottolineò Will con un gesto della mano. “E per la compagnia, temo tu sia incastrato per il resto dei tuoi giorni. Ricordi? I patti sono patti.”

Non appena pronunciate queste frasi fu colto da un altro eccesso di tristezza. Ed era arrabbiato; per come si stava sentendo, per come stava reagendo e per le cose che diceva.

Dov’era la sensazione di onnipotenza provata solo qualche giorno prima? Che diavolo gli prendeva? Chi doveva ammazzare per tornare ad essere sereno?

L’ultima considerazione lo spaventò un po’. Tanto da farlo alzare da tavola e correre a nascondersi in camera. Considerare l’omicidio un sistema per mettersi in pace l’anima era proprio il modo di agire di un serial killer.

 

* * *

 

Will si svegliò nel cuore della notte trovando Hannibal addormentato sull’altro lato del letto. Scivolò fino a raggiungerlo e gli si strinse contro avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita. Aveva un buon odore, i suoi capelli e l’incavo della spalla soprattutto, gli ricordavano la sera in cui si era stretto a lui prima del volo dalla scogliera. Era ancora quello, per Will, il momento in cui erano stati più uniti, ad un livello profondo mai più raggiunto né con le loro battaglie fisiche, né con l’omicidio del porco qualche giorno prima.

Perché?

Si strinse più vicino ad Hannibal incurante che potesse svegliarlo o meno; la notte era un brutto momento e Will si sentiva come in apnea. Avvicinò le labbra al collo di Hannibal e cercò il riposo della mente in quel calore conosciuto.

* * *

 

 

Fu svegliato dalle voci provenienti dalla cucina.

Erano le dieci. Tardissimo.

Doveva essere crollato secco, se aveva dormito fino a quell’ora e se non l’aveva svegliato prima la conversazione animata che proveniva da sotto.

Scese dal letto e si attaccò alla fessura della porta socchiusa per ascoltare meglio.

Hannibal stava intrattenendo un paio di autorità locali. Will suppose investigatori, forze dell’ordine di qualche tipo, perché stavano chiedendo informazioni su Scott, il tizio che loro avevano massacrato qualche notte prima.

Will strinse la mano attorno alla maniglia tendendo le orecchie. Valutò che non fosse una buona idea scendere in quel momento.

Innanzitutto per lo stato d’animo in cui si trovava una chiacchierata con la polizia non era desiderabile e poi figurò che se Hannibal non era andato a chiamarlo doveva aver già fornito una spiegazione valida alla sua assenza, sempre ammesso che le forze dell’ordine fossero al corrente di quanta gente viveva in quella casa.

Non dovette attendere molto. Dieci minuti dopo gli uomini ringraziarono, salutarono e si levarono dalle scatole.

Will scese poco dopo.

Guardò Hannibal inarcando le sopracciglia, senza aver bisogno di porre la domanda.

“L’hanno dichiarato disperso, stanno domandando in giro per sapere se è stato visto da qualcuno. Ho detto loro che non ho idea di chi sia e che siamo troppo lontani da casa sua per averlo mai incontrato. Senza volerlo abbiamo più informazioni di quelle sperate.”

Will si scoprì tanto tranquillo quanto l’espressione di Hannibal mostrava di essere.

Non c’era un corpo.

Anche nell’eventualità che ci fosse, sarebbe stato inutile. Ma non c’era.

Non era preoccupato per ciò che avevano fatto. Insieme erano stati efficaci e puliti più di quanto Hannibal fosse mai stato da solo.

E Will sapeva bene che partendo da un cadavere si era sempre rivelato impossibile risalire ad Hannibal. Quello di Scott non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farli catturare.

“Sei stranamente sereno, Will,” commentò Hannibal.

“Perché stranamente? Per cosa dovrei essere preoccupato?” Will fece spallucce.

“Credevo fossi afflitto dal senso di colpa o che temessi il nostro coinvolgimento nelle eventuali indagini,” spiegò Hannibal.

“Il pensiero non mi ha nemmeno sfiorato,” mentì Will; ma non del tutto, considerando che aveva appena scoperto che dell’arrivo degli investigatori non gliene fregava nulla.

Hannibal piegò gli angoli della bocca in un gesto di perplessità. “Quindi il tuo problema è di altra natura,” concluse Hannibal.

Will stesso fu stupito di dare ragione ad Hannibal; era evidente che il suo malessere non era legato al gesto compiuto quella notte.

* * *

 

Un paio di giorni dopo il giornale locale riportò la notizia della clamorosa perquisizione a casa dell’ormai disperso Scott.

I ritrovamenti nel suo attico lo collegavano all’omicidio del bambino di cui Will l’aveva già ritenuto colpevole, più numerose altre sparizioni di bambini in paesi più lontani.

Fu Hannibal a dare a Will la notizia, quella sera a casa, al suo rientro.

“Non hai perso il tuo intuito, né le tue capacità empatiche, sarai soddisfatto,” disse Hannibal porgendogli il giornale.

Will lesse veloce, “Perché tu avevi dubbi?” chiese ad Hannibal sorridendo.

“Tra noi due, non sono mai stato io ad avere dubbi su di te, Will. Ma ti ricordo che non sono neanche quello che ha bisogno di motivazioni per uccidere. Quindi…” Hannibal indicò il giornale, “Ora hai ogni conferma possibile di essere nel giusto.”

“Ancora con questa storia? Lo sapevo già,” Will buttò il giornale sul divano.

Gli sembrava che Hannibal lo stesse punzecchiando un po’ troppo per questa storia dei sensi di colpa su quanto fatto. Era stato Will a decidere, era stato Will a chiedere. Diavolo, Will aveva dato l’ordine di esecuzione, che trattandosi di Hannibal consisteva semplicemente nel dire: _Forse, magari, non so, potremmo uccidere quel tizio…_

Sembrava che Hannibal lo stesse invitando ad una qualche riflessione interna di quelle che gli procuravano notti insonni ed incubi. Will non era sicuro di voler sottostare.

Fece orecchie da mercante e lasciò correre.

Dalla finestra alle spalle di Hannibal scorse un movimento veloce, la solita corsa pazza dello strano animale. Questa volta si fiondò fuori dalla porta nella speranza di scorgerlo più da vicino.

Niente, era già disperso nella vegetazione.

Ma possibile che lo vedesse sempre di corsa?

Cominciava a sospettare che fosse un’allucinazione.

Rientrando in casa registrò con la coda dell’occhio un contenitore bianco sporgere dall’angolo della casa, ma non gli diede peso.

“Hai fame?” gli chiese Hannibal quando rientrò.

“No,” rispose Will, “Ma se vuoi una mano a preparare dimmi cosa devo fare,” disse avvicinandosi ad Hannibal e mettendo le mani sul banco della cucina pronto a lavorare.

Hannibal gli accarezzò la schiena passandogli una mano dal collo lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Will trattenne il fiato senza neanche rendersi conto di averlo fatto.

“Taglia la verdura,” disse Hannibal mettendogli di fronte tagliere e coltello. La verdura lavata e asciugata era nell’insalatiera accanto.

Will iniziò il lavoro quasi in trance, come se da un momento all’altro dovesse aspettarsi qualche prova da affrontare.

Non si sbagliò poi tanto con quella valutazione.

Mentre era intento a tagliare a strisce un peperone, tra l’altro in malo modo tanto che si chiese se non fosse meglio buttarlo piuttosto che usarlo conciato così, Hannibal si mise alle sue spalle e si sporse in avanti per aprire il mobile sopra alla sua testa. Nel farlo aderì completamente al suo corpo, mettendogli anche una mano sul fianco come a tenerlo fermo apposta.

Will si bloccò.

Col coltello a mezz’aria in una mano e le dita dell’altra strette intorno al peperone giallo fin quasi a spappolarlo, Will fece un paio di veloci considerazioni.

Il cuore gli stava risuonando nel petto e nelle orecchie. Anche nelle guance lo sentiva.

Will sapeva che Hannibal gli faceva uno strano effetto, ma questo calore non aveva niente a che fare con l’eccitazione che gli dava l’idea di morderlo o di vederlo sporco di sangue. Questo era così domestico da ricordargli la vita con sua moglie.

Ed era dannatamente piacevole. Tanto che gli si era sciolto qualcosa nello stomaco e aveva quasi fame dopo tre giorni che a malapena aveva piluccato briciole.

Proseguì comunque a tagliare il peperone, senza guardare verso il tagliere. Fissò di fronte a sé riflettendo sulle sue sensazioni, e tese l’orecchio ancora ai movimenti dietro di lui, perché quando Hannibal aveva un qualche esperimento in testa era scontato che sarebbe proseguito fino alla verifica della teoria.

E Will voleva tanto sapere quale fosse la teoria da dimostrare stavolta.

“Tutto ok, Will?” gli chiese Hannibal da sopra la sua spalla, parlandogli all’orecchio.

Will mollò il coltello, si voltò e si sporse in avanti riuscendo a stampare un bacio sul mento dell’uomo.

Non appena compiuto il gesto Will si sentì a metà tra lo stupido e il sollevato, come se avesse appena messo in chiaro qualcosa senza dargli voce.

Data la sensazione più o meno positiva, Will ci riprovò stavolta mirando alle labbra di Hannibal. Che si ritrasse e gli mise anche le mani sulle spalle, facendolo sentire più basso di quanto non fosse in realtà.

Will cominciò a sospettare che l’uomo si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.

Hannibal non poteva non aver intuito quello che Will stava cercando di dirgli. E non era anche quello che Hannibal stesso gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima? Che erano una coppia, che lo voleva, che lo amava…

Beh, no, Will dovette constatare che niente di tutto ciò era mai uscito dalla bocca di Hannibal, che queste erano le considerazioni che Will stesso aveva fatto in base a quanto suggerito da Hannibal. Fidandosi dell’empatia nei suoi confronti.

Forse però doveva ricordare che la sua empatia, con Hannibal, tendeva a dare risultati divergenti tra loro.

Di fatto l’unica conclusione alla vaga dichiarazione di Hannibal e a quella un po’ meno vaga di Will era stata il totale abbandono di ogni remora da parte di Will riguardo la natura omicida del loro rapporto.

Che Hannibal avesse fatto leva sui suoi sentimenti per portarlo a fare quello che aveva fatto?

Non sarebbe stato tanto strano.

E con questa spiegazione il gioco diventava tristemente più chiaro.

Hannibal continuava a tenerlo sulle spine, a non dargli sicurezze a farlo sentire nel limbo di un rapporto non ben definito.

Will fece una smorfia e con una manata si levò dalla presa di Hannibal. “Bravo,” mormorò, “Molto subdolo. Meglio del tuo solito.”

Will ritornò a tagliare le verdure.

Era all’improvviso così palese quello che era successo, che averlo intuito solo adesso lo faceva sentire un idiota. Di solito era più intelligente di così, ma stavolta la fregatura era proprio nella natura stessa del divertimento di Hannibal.

Il sentimento era a Will così oscuro che non l’aveva riconosciuto subito.

Non c’erano grossi problemi a riconoscere il desiderio sessuale, il bisogno di toccarsi, la voglia di dare e ricevere piacere, quelle erano sensazioni classificabili, per Will.

L’innamoramento gli sfuggiva.

In particolare quello per una creatura del genere.

Maledizione, era Hannibal ad essere innamorato di lui, non il contrario!

Mai il contrario.

Will poteva avere il malsano desiderio di tenerselo vicino e il desiderio carnale di fargli e farsi fare diverse cose che gli passavano per la testa da un bel po’ di tempo.

Ma questa tenera quotidianità di coppia che gli stringeva il cuore e da cui avrebbe voluto certezze, questa non era prevista.

Preferiva di gran lunga liquidare il tutto lasciandosi scopare, piuttosto che questa oppressione cocente che lo poneva in una posizione di svantaggio dalla quale aveva cercato con fatica di togliersi.

Hannibal non conosceva l’amore come una persona normale. Conosceva la possessività e l’ossessione, di certo voleva Will accanto, ma a modo suo.

Innamorarsi di uno così significava distruggersi.

Avrebbe fatto la fine di Bedelia. E sì che Will si era creduto tanto diverso da tutti gli altri.

“Prego?” Hannibal chiese delucidazioni non appena Will si fu voltato.

Will ridacchiò nervoso. Era in pena, molto più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere, ma doveva salvare quel minimo di dignità che ancora conservava.

“Tranquillo. Sono uno sportivo,” disse ad Hannibal, “So perdere. Tu hai vinto, invece, per adesso…”

“Will…” cominciò Hannibal con tono di ammonimento.

Da fuori si sentirono tre latrati inconfondibili.

Will era già alla disperata ricerca di un modo per sfuggire a quel martirio mortificante, ma sentire abbaiare lo incuriosì. Forza dell’abitudine.

Lasciò Hannibal lì dov’era e andò a sbirciare fuori dalla porta.

Guardò in lontananza, com’era solito fare perché casa loro era immersa nel nulla e qualunque cosa ci fosse da vedere era di sicuro persa nell’orizzonte. Ma stavolta ciò che cercava era seduto sul pianerottolo, davanti alla porta di casa.

Abbassò gli occhi sul Jack Russell ai suoi piedi, questo abbaiò di nuovo e si fermò sulla soglia seduto immobile.

Will sorrise d’istinto; il piccoletto gli ricordava Buster e Will fu investito da una profonda nostalgia per il branco che aveva abbandonato.

“Vai a casa,” disse al cucciolo. “Vai!” con un gesto della mano lo invitò ad allontanarsi.

Il cagnolino corse via. Will lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che il cane non si perse nella nebbia di quella giornata e notò quanto la sua corsa fosse simile a quella dell’animale che Will aveva incrociato più volte negli ultimi tempi.

Rientrò in casa facendo solo in tempo a vedere Hannibal infilarsi il giaccone e uscire senza dirgli una parola.

* * *

 

Non vide Hannibal per tutto il giorno.

Will fece un giro intorno a casa un paio d’ore dopo che Hannibal era uscito, nella speranza che fosse nei dintorni e stesse per rientrare, ma non vide anima viva.

Trascorse la sera senza nessuna notizia e arrivò anche la notte.

A quel punto Will cominciò a preoccuparsi.

Da che vivevano insieme non era mai successo che uno dei due sparisse senza dire nulla all’altro, e comunque mai per così tanto tempo.

Will pensò dapprima ad una ripicca per la discussione lasciata a metà quel giorno, poi cominciò a temere che gli fosse successo qualcosa, alla fine sprofondò nella convinzione che Hannibal ne avesse già abbastanza della forzata convivenza e che si preparasse ad andarsene.

Il terrore che lo colse all’eventualità di restare da solo lo paralizzò.

Non aveva mai temuto la solitudine, perché adesso doveva sentirsi così? Perché Hannibal lo faceva sentire così?

Non poteva più stare senza di lui. La sola idea di non averlo in giro per casa, di non potergli parlare in qualsiasi momento di non poter allungare una mano e toccarlo era inconcepibile.

Non sapeva nemmeno come avesse fatto a stargli lontano per tutti gli anni in cui era stato rinchiuso nell’istituto. Forse ne era stato capace proprio perché sapeva dove fosse Hannibal e il fatto di poter andare da lui in qualsiasi momento l’aveva tenuto a galla, anche se in un perpetuo stato di malessere.

Mentre le ore trascorrevano e rendevano ogni angolo della casa sempre più buio, Will si sedette a terra, con la schiena contro il divano dove aveva dormito Hannibal fino a qualche giorno prima, e nascose il viso nelle ginocchia. Non piangeva dal giorno in cui Abigail era morta definitivamente, anche se aveva avuto voglia di farlo spesso nel corso degli ultimi anni.

Si lasciò andare perché nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo.

Era da solo, per la prima volta dopo tre anni.  

 

* * *

 

“Scusa il ritardo, Will,” disse Hannibal quando lo vide aprire gli occhi.

Nella penombra Will sbatté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco, in quella condizione di dormiveglia gli era sempre difficile capire se stesse sognando o meno.

Il viso di Hannibal gli apparve di traverso, lo stava guardando con la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia.

“Non pensavo che tornassi,” disse Will, più convinto di stare parlando con una sua fantasia che col vero Hannibal.

“E dove sarei dovuto andare, scusa?” chiese ancora l’uomo.

Will alzò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. “Credevo di averti in pugno,” ammise, “Credevo di avere tutto sotto controllo e di poterti gestire come fossi il tuo guardiano designato. Ma non funziona.”

“No?”

Will sorrise. “Non sono riuscito ad impedire nemmeno a me stesso di provare piacere nel dare la morte, figuriamoci se avrei potuto impedirlo a te. Hai sempre tu il controllo. E adesso anche questo… Devi avermi studiato meglio ancora di quanto credessi, se non hai avuto dubbi riguardo ai sentimenti che avrei sviluppato nei tuoi confronti.”

“Will, sei convinto che i tuoi sentimenti siano un mio disegno? Che abbia pianificato qualunque cosa sia che tu stai provando? E credimi non ho idea di cosa tu stia provando perché ho smesso di cercare di decifrarti nell’esatto momento in cui ho capito di non essere in grado di farlo. Sono curioso di te, mi chiederò sempre cosa pensi e sarò felice di trascorrere il mio tempo a fare supposizioni o a chiederti informazioni su di te. Ma dare per certo un tuo sentimento? Sono molto più intelligente di così.”

Will alzò la testa e guardò Hannibal, una serie di rughe gli incresparono la fronte, mentre metteva una dietro l’altra le parole dell’uomo dandogli un senso. “A sentirti… Sembra che tu sia spaventato all’idea che… I miei sentimenti non siano sinceri.” Will terminò a fatica.

“Quali sono questi sentimenti, Will?” domandò Hannibal in un tono che a Will risuonò… Avrebbe detto esasperato, ma Hannibal esasperato non l’aveva mai sentito. “L’euforia e l’eccitazione che tu provi di fronte al sangue e alla morte le ho scoperte tanto tempo fa, niente di nuovo. Dove dovrei collocarmi io in tutto questo? Da cosa dovrei dedurre la profondità dei tuoi sentimenti, dal fatto che hai un’erezione se puoi leccarmi sangue dal collo?”

Oh.

Will iniziò a pensare che forse c’era qualcun altro alla ricerca di conferme e rassicurazioni.

“Non è solo quello,” sussurrò Will appena udibile.

“Cosa?”

“Non è solo…” Will scosse la testa. “Anche. Sì,” annuì confuso. Hannibal alzò i palmi al cielo in segno di totale incomprensione.

“È anche quello,” continuò Will concitato, “Ok, perdo il controllo di fronte a te in certi momenti più che in altri perché sei… Non lo so… Cazzo, che ne so? Non mi è mai diventato duro per un uomo e adesso vado fuori di testa per uno in particolare, soprattutto quando è coperto di sangue. Se permetti ho molte domande da farmi su me stesso. Ma non è tutto lì.”

Si fermò sorpreso dal fatto che poteva ammettere di volergli saltare addosso, ma non di provare tenerezza nei suoi confronti. Era assurdo.

E forse era proprio questo che dava fastidio ad Hannibal.

“Che altro vuoi da me? Eppure mi sembrava di averti detto già molto l’altra sera,” continuò Will, “Dopo Scott. Ti ho detto che voglio stare con te e che ti voglio così come sei,” ripeté ancora una volta, “Che significa secondo te?”

“È comodo chiedere a me cosa significa, Will,” disse Hannibal, “Così non ti senti obbligato a dirlo tu.”

“Vuoi una dichiarazione d’amore? Non mi sembra tu ne abbia fatte tali da poterne pretendere in cambio,” sbottò Will.

“Delle tue parole non me ne sono mai fatto niente, Will. Non sei molto affidabile.”

“Vaffanculo. Tu mi hai aperto pancia e testa e mi hai lasciato a terra a dissanguarmi più di una volta, chi vince il premio di figlio di puttana dell’anno?” Will stava quasi urlando. Aveva abbandonato la posizione rannicchiata contro il divano e si era voltato a fronteggiare Hannibal.

“Quindi… Non vedo il problema. È evidente che non puoi provare nessun sentimento per il vincitore di quel premio, giusto?” domandò Hannibal innocente.

“Non voglio sentirmi così per te, non voglio!” urlò Will. Afferrò Hannibal per il collo della camicia e sferrò un pugno, anche se non molto convinto, all’altezza della spalla di Hannibal.

L’uomo incassò, ma poi con una mano bloccò Will afferrandogli il polso. Con l’altra lo prese per la nuca e se lo strinse contro.

Will si dimenticò all’istante di tutta la rabbia che aveva accumulato in quei giorni. Sentì la tensione allentarsi non appena le braccia di Hannibal lo strinsero e non poté ignorare la risposta immediata di tutto se stesso.

Era come se gli fosse stata appena tolta di dosso una coperta di cemento, come se gli fosse appena stato dato il permesso di respirare dopo un minuto senza ossigeno.

Tutto questo per un singolo gesto di Hannibal.

Era messo peggio, molto peggio di quanto credesse. Era immerso fino al collo nel pacchetto completo: innamoramento, attrazione fisica e sintonia mentale completa.

Hannibal era tutto ciò che voleva dal resto della sua vita.

Altro che possessività e controllo, era un uomo innamorato che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per l’amato. Nella speranza di essere ricambiato con la stessa intensità

Era patetico e bellissimo.

E Hannibal lo stava stringendo e accarezzando sulla testa. Quanto gli era mancato quel gesto fatto altre mille volte…

Will ricambiò la stretta avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle di Hannibal. Appoggiò le labbra nell’incavo della sua spalla e sperò che fosse sufficiente per far capire all’uomo come si sentiva.          

Hannibal respirò a fondo. Ruotò la testa per parlare all’orecchio di Will. “Sono stato il primo ad ammettere un sentimento nei tuoi confronti, Will, ormai quattro anni fa. _In cambio_ , per usare le tue parole, non ho ricevuto nemmeno la soddisfazione che tale sentimento fosse riconosciuto da te. Chilton non ha mai avuto dubbi su quello che provavo per te. Lo vedeva nei miei disegni. Bedelia, Alana, perfino Jack… L’hanno capito tutti. Anche quelli che hanno avuto a che fare con noi solo per qualche tempo. Tre anni chiuso in istituto a chiedermi se mai ti avrei rivisto, tre anni in totale annullamento di me stesso. Per te. Per una settimana hai dovuto fare i conti con un sentimento che io ho provato per quattro anni. E ti lamenti?”

Will ascoltò senza mollare la presa su Hannibal. Passò una mano dalla sua spalla alla testa e infilò e dita nei suoi capelli, chiudendole perché fosse più chiaro quanto bisogno avesse di stringere ogni parte di lui. Hannibal emise un suono che Will interpretò come un sospiro di sollievo, molto profondo, proveniente dal suo petto; lo avvertì direttamente contro il suo come una vibrazione più forte del battito cardiaco.

Questa forza esplosiva che scaturiva da loro sembrava far tremare le pareti; Will poteva quasi toccarla con mano. Probabilmente era lì da sempre e l’aveva scambiata e confusa con altro per troppo tempo.

“Mi hai chiesto cosa volevo da te, qualche giorno fa, Hannibal,” bisbigliò Will accarezzandogli la schiena, “Ora dimmi tu cosa vuoi da me.”

“Tutto. Tutto. Non sono più disposto ad accontentarmi, non dopo che ho visto quello che puoi darmi.”

Will avvertì il cambiamento nel tono di voce di Hannibal, più roco e turbato dei suoi canoni.

Poi Hannibal fece qualcosa che lo mandò subito fuori di senno; gli sfiorò il collo col naso e respirò a fondo. L’abitudine di Hannibal di annusarlo più o meno volontariamente ormai la conosceva, ma in quel determinato momento a Will apparve come l’inizio di un interessante discorso. Anche perché se c’era qualcosa che Hannibal poteva capire dal suo odore adesso era proprio che lo desiderava sopra ogni cosa.

Hannibal mormorò qualcosa in una lingua che Will non riconobbe e si fece subito più brusco.

Will si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e spostato di peso a sedere su Hannibal con la facilità con cui si sarebbe messo addosso una coperta. Will rimase abbracciato a lui; spalancò gli occhi però, provando un brivido intenso, quando le mani di Hannibal si infilarono sotto alla sua maglietta.

Due grandi, caldi, drappi di velluto gli percorsero la schiena dalle spalle fino in basso, lenti, per poi risalire di fronte, lungo il torace. Uno si avvolse attorno al suo collo.

Will decise che non ci fosse da temere un rifiuto, questa volta, e spostò il viso alla ricerca delle labbra del compagno.

Hannibal aprì la bocca nel momento in cui quella di Will lo sfiorò e gli catturò le labbra in un morbido succhiotto; prima entrambe, poi il labbro superiore, poi quello inferiore, in un calmo e meticoloso spostarsi continuo, per dare attenzione ad ogni parte della bocca di Will.

La mano intorno al collo di Will appoggiò un pollice sul suo mento per invitarlo a schiudere la bocca. Hannibal ne leccò l’interno con lunghe carezze, lo baciò ovunque lasciando una scia umida sul mento, sulle guance, anche sotto al naso.

Will si ritrovò a mormorare una serie di “Sì” in una languida litania ogni volta che la lingua di Hannibal lo toccava.

Hannibal spostò entrambe le mani ai suoi fianchi, tenendole sotto alla maglietta e stringendolo appena sopra alla cintura. Will sentiva ogni singolo dito nella carne e tra sé e sé pregò che Hannibal stringesse più forte. Un pollice lo sfiorò sulla cicatrice all’addome e Will gemette forte nella bocca dell’uomo.

Hannibal si fermò, cercò il suo sguardo leccandosi le labbra. Will appoggiò la fronte alla sua respirando in modo affannoso. “Fallo ancora,” disse ad Hannibal.

“Cosa?”

Invece che spiegare a parole Will optò per una dimostrazione pratica. Con la punta della lingua tracciò il contorno della mandibola di Hannibal dal lobo al mento. Lì succhiò, gli leccò le labbra e succhiò ancora.

La bocca lo faceva impazzire, la lingua lo faceva impazzire. Immaginava che trattandosi di Hannibal tutto avesse molto a che fare con ciò per cui veniva utilizzata quella bocca, il più delle volte, ma questo suo trasporto andava oltre la morbosità che poteva nutrire per il cannibalismo e la capacità di Hannibal di lacerare la carne coi denti.

Ogni volta che quella bocca si posava su di lui si ritrovava catapultato ad un livello di piacere che passava oltre l’eccitazione, l’erezione e il bisogno di raggiungere l’orgasmo. Non era mai stato così avvolto dall’altra persona al punto di pensare che a continuare così avrebbe raggiunto il piacere solo attraverso la sua empatia. L’importante era che Hannibal continuasse.

Will infilò entrambe le mani nei capelli di Hannibal, restando in attesa che l’uomo accontentasse il suo desiderio.

Hannibal gli morsicò un lembo di pelle appena sotto all’orecchio. “Mh,” gli parlò sul collo, “Ti piace essere leccato?”

Will gemette in risposta.

“Devi essere rimasto bloccato alla fase orale,” scherzò Hannibal.

“Senti chi parla,” rispose Will.

La lingua di Hannibal gli leccò tutto il lato destro del collo. Will nemmeno provò a trattenere il lamento strozzato che gli uscì spontaneo. Hannibal sorrise e gli diede un altro morso, più deciso, all’orecchio.

“Non è un problema, questa è una pratica che posso portare avanti all’infinito. Credimi, assaggiarti è una fantasia in cui mi sono addentrato più volte, in tutti i modi possibili.”

Will avrebbe voluto articolare qualcosa di più di un roco singhiozzo, ma stava quasi rinunciando alle facoltà dialettiche ormai.

Hannibal lo spostò di lato sul pavimento con la stessa facilità di poco prima.

Will non fece in tempo ad obiettare, perché Hannibal si alzò in piedi e lo tirò su cingendolo per la vita. Lo afferrò per il bordo dei jeans e lo spinse su per le scale. “Meglio metterci comodi,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, “Non meriti nulla di frettoloso, Will.”

Will sentì diffondersi un piacevole calore all’altezza del petto; salì le scale aggrappandosi alla ringhiera. Hannibal infilò le mani sotto alla sua maglia e le premette sulla sua schiena nuda per sospingerlo. Ma più in fretta di così a Will non riuscì di muoversi.

Era elettrizzato dal continuo contatto con Hannibal e da come lui fosse finalmente preso dalla situazione. Will aveva trascorso giorni convinto di non avere alcuna carica erotica che potesse interessare Hannibal in un contesto quotidiano che non fosse contornato da omicidi e sangue, e vederlo ora comportarsi come un amante premuroso lo induceva a chiedersi fin dove si potesse arrivare.

In camera Hannibal gli afferrò il bordo della maglia e la tirò su; attese che Will alzasse le braccia e poi gliela sfilò, buttandola in un angolo.

Nel farlo non staccò gli occhi da quelli di Will, sul viso un’espressione seria e decisa che sembrava attestare la sua riconosciuta autorità su Will.

A questo pensiero Will sentì lo stomaco contorcersi; era una considerazione sciocca, perché era ovvio che fare sesso implicasse prendersi delle libertà l’uno con l’altro in generale, ma il fatto che fosse Hannibal a prendersi delle libertà con lui, come al solito, era tutta un’altra storia.

Tutto girava intorno ad Hannibal, ormai.

Will non stava per fare sesso, stava per fare sesso con Hannibal, la precisazione era d’obbligo.

Hannibal lo agganciò sotto ai glutei con entrambe le mani, lo sollevò e lo buttò sul letto. Si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe e afferrandolo sotto alle cosce lo tirò più vicino a sé. Gli si sdraiò sopra.

Non appena Will avvertì il suo peso tra le gambe le allargò di più inarcando i fianchi e la schiena.

Una reazione che gli venne del tutto spontanea e mai sperimentata prima.

Immaginò che sarebbero stati innumerevoli gli atti scaturiti dal suo puro istinto, quella notte, di sicuro non aveva niente di preparato da offrire. Nessuna delle esperienze accumulate gli sembravano appropriate per la circostanza.

Hannibal gli bloccò le braccia sopra alla testa, si mosse su di lui accarezzandolo con tutto il corpo. Poi si bloccò, coi gomiti appoggiati ai lati della sua testa e lo fissò.  

“Il tuo gradevole aspetto emerge in particolare quando ti esprimi, senza inibizioni,” mormorò piano, il suo accento reso più sexy dalla voce roca e dal respiro corto, “Quando non nascondi i tuoi istinti, nel prenderti una vita, nel far sgorgare il sangue. Ma come sempre mi sconcerti, Will, in questo momento sei impossibile da descrivere.”

Non era solo la voce di Hannibal, ma anche la naturalezza con cui elargiva certi complimenti che da uomo Will non si era mai sentito fare. Will deglutì a vuoto non trovando parole per rispondergli.

Hannibal aveva detto di amare il dialogo a letto. Will cominciava a credere che non gli fosse difficile trasformare qualsiasi argomento in una frase che avesse un sottofondo provocante ed erotico, gli bastava che fosse sufficientemente insolita e gli bastava pronunciarla con quella bocca.

Will cercò aria per darsi una calmata. Ormai era eccitato da che Hannibal gli aveva messo le mani addosso; forse, a ben pensarci, era rimasto eccitato dalla sera dell’omicidio senza mai calmarsi del tutto, visto il nervosismo che l’aveva accompagnato in quei giorni. Però se avesse continuato così la sua fantasia avrebbe incalzato ogni azione di Hannibal, già di per sé eccitante, amplificandola all’impossibile e sarebbe venuto nei pantaloni come un ragazzino.

“Apri la bocca,” sussurrò Hannibal, mimando il gesto lui stesso e scoprendo i denti nel farlo.

Will, mezzo intontito dalla richiesta, si umettò le labbra e le schiuse facendo sporgere la lingua.

Hannibal si chinò a leccargli la bocca, mentre gli stringeva i polsi tra le mani e premeva su di lui schiacciandolo sul materasso.

Will emise un lungo lamento di approvazione e Hannibal ripeté il gesto soffermandosi a lasciare una scia di baci intorno alla bocca di Will. Ne succhiò ogni angolo, come se fossero dei preliminari ad un bacio vero e proprio, prima si occupava delle labbra e solo dopo sarebbe passato all’interno.

Hannibal rendeva più rumoroso possibile il suono di ogni singolo bacio e questo lo faceva impazzire.

Si sentiva la bocca bruciare, così gonfia e bagnata. E non voleva che Hannibal smettesse. Che gli consumasse pure le labbra a forza di succhiotti, che gliele portasse via a morsi. Will aveva sempre apprezzato il bacio in sé, un meraviglioso connubio di intimità, affetto e sensualità, ma questo lungo abuso era quasi osceno. Tutto ciò che Hannibal faceva con la bocca era osceno. Un uomo tanto elegante nel parlare quanto volgare in ogni altro utilizzo di quella parte del corpo.

Will non poteva muovere le braccia, ma non riusciva a stare fermo con tutto il resto del corpo.

Ondeggiava, si spostava da un lato all’altro scivolando sotto il corpo di Hannibal, cercando di puntare i talloni nel materasso per avere più presa e sollevare i fianchi. Non riuscendoci stava stringendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Hannibal. Così facendo gli aveva anche strappato una specie di rantolo sommesso che alle sue orecchie era piaciuto oltremodo.

Hannibal passò dalle carezze in punta di lingua e i succhiotti, ai morsi gentili, tirando la pelle con gli incisivi. Laddove la bocca di Will era già stata devastata di baci, i morsi risvegliarono altre terminazioni nervose ricominciando la tortura da capo.

Will si sentì quasi un egoista, ma non fu tentato di liberarsi dalla presa per ribaltare le posizioni, questa volta. Si godette le attenzioni riservategli dando in cambio solo languidi movimenti del bacino e sospiri strozzati.

“Vedi, Will,” disse Hannibal, “È un bene sapere che non rispondi solo al sangue. Se tutte le volte che ti voglio così devo ammazzare qualcuno finiremo per essere catturati in fretta.”

Will sorrise e Hannibal coprì quel sorriso con un bacio. Strofinò le labbra sulle sue finché Will non le schiuse e si divorarono a vicenda ancora e ancora finché rimasero entrambi senza fiato.

Hannibal lasciò un braccio di Will e scese ad accarezzargli il collo, mentre continuava a baciarlo, scese nel mezzo tracciando cinque strisce con le dita, dal cuore all’ombelico, mentre continuava a baciarlo e poi lo afferrò in mezzo alle gambe muovendo la mano sul tessuto dei pantaloni allo stesso ritmo con cui apriva e chiudeva la bocca su quella di Will.

Will rimase a bocca aperta ansimando per qualche secondo, con la schiena e i fianchi inarcati contro la mano dell’uomo.

Hannibal scese a leccargli il collo, con la punta della lingua. Will registrò il gesto solo di sfuggita, troppo concentrato su quella parte del corpo che finalmente riceveva le attenzioni richieste. Andò a posare la mano libera su quella di Hannibal e la chiuse con forza, mostrando all’uomo come voleva essere toccato.

Hannibal non parve cogliere l’invito, gli afferrò di nuovo il polso e lo riportò sulla sua testa. Will emise un gemito frustrato che perfino alle sue orecchie risuonò come il capriccio di un bambino. Mancava solo che pestasse i piedi per terra.

E l’avrebbe fatto se fosse servito a qualcosa.

“Hannibal…” mormorò piagnucolando.

“Stavi andando così bene,” lo rimproverò l’uomo divertito, “Non avere fretta.”

“Sei stato tu a toccare,” si difese Will, come se la giustificazione fosse inoppugnabile.

“Io tocco dove voglio,” lo avvertì Hannibal, “E tu aspetti da bravo. Stasera si fa a modo mio. Poi, in futuro, ci saranno una quantità infinita di varianti sul tema da provare. Perché non stai fermo?”

Concluse Hannibal, con la domanda posta proprio nel momento in cui Will si stava contorcendo, nella speranza di ritrovare lo stesso sollievo che la mano di Hannibal gli aveva concesso poco prima.

“Come faccio a stare fermo? Sei un cazzo di bastardo!” Will si ritrovò ad insultarlo, pur consapevole che quello fosse proprio il sistema migliore per far fare a Hannibal l’esatto opposto di quanto desiderato. Will era esploso sentendosi toccare, perché fino a qualche istante prima era perso nell’estasi e non si era quasi reso conto di quanto gli fosse diventato duro.

“Dovrò abituarmi a questo tipo di linguaggio ogni volta che saremo a letto?” gli chiese Hannibal.

L’ _ogni volta_ provocò altri brividi di piacere in Will. Si classificò da solo come il più grosso coglione innamorato della storia.

“Pensi di essere intangibile, genio? Lo sento che ce l’hai duro anche tu, te lo tieni così fino a Natale?”

Will terminò la frase, poi si morsicò l’interno guancia per non scoppiare a ridere, perché si era sentito e non aveva idea da dove gli fosse uscito quel tono canzonatorio e l’ilarità generale. Non era tipo da battute a letto, quasi non era tipo da allegria e di sicuro con Hannibal aveva scherzato in pochissime occasioni e mai così in amicizia.

Gli piacque.

Gli piacque prendersi la libertà di parlargli così, come fossero seduti al bar a bere birra. A parte il riferimento all’erezione.

E l’espressione con cui Hannibal lo guardò lo ripagò del dispetto che stava subendo. Lo stava squadrando come fosse una nuova forma di vita da studiare, con quella stessa aria divertita con cui, all’epoca, usava fare battute di dubbio gusto su ciò che stavano mangiando a tavola, sapendo che i commensali ignoravano la natura del cibo che proponeva.

Poi Hannibal gli sorrise scoprendo i denti. Uno di quei rari sorrisi genuini e sinceri che mettevano in risalto la sua dentatura imperfetta, che gli conferiva quella particolarità che lo rendeva così affascinante.

“È possibile che io riesca a tenerlo così fino a Natale. Tu di certo no,” gli rispose con lo stesso tono da presa in giro.

Will sbuffò agitandosi un altro po’, ma più rilassato dopo questo siparietto. Buttò la testa all’indietro rassegnandosi al fatto che doveva rimettersi alla clemenza della corte. Aveva lasciato il gioco nelle mani di Hannibal e lui avrebbe fatto quello che gli andava di fare.

Non che ci fosse nulla di spiacevole in quello che stava facendo.

Hannibal riprese a succhiargli il collo, sul davanti, utilizzando tutta la bocca in grossi baci bagnati che indussero Will a deglutire più volte. Ad ogni movimento della gola sentiva la lingua di Hannibal accarezzarlo, e i suoi denti sfiorarlo.

“Sì così,” gemette Will scoprendo di più il collo.

Hannibal succhiò nell’incavo della spalla, lasciò i polsi di Will per afferrargli i capelli e tenerlo fermo. Poi chiuse i denti con forza sullo stesso punto del collo. Will emise un verso a metà tra la protesta e l’invito a proseguire, visto che aveva stretto Hannibal in una morsa per tenergli la bocca esattamente dove stava.

“Il tuo odore… Mi fa impazzire,” bisbigliò Hannibal. Il suo fiato caldo sul collo, unito alla frase appena pronunciata, spinsero Will a morsicarsi un labbro per evitare un lungo lamento a suo giudizio poco virile.

Hannibal lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo strattonò. Will avvertì il subitaneo cambio di atteggiamento e lo associò all’apprezzamento appena ricevuto. Stava aspettando che Hannibal perdesse almeno un minimo di self control, bisognava solo constatare se fosse una saggia speranza, la sua.

Hannibal si alzò in ginocchio, gli accarezzò le cosce e terminò la carezza con entrambe le mani all’inguine dove strinse proprio sul lato dove i pantaloni di Will mostravano il rigonfiamento.

Will inarcò la schiena cercando più contatto con quelle mani.

Hannibal lo accarezzò e strinse di nuovo.

“Sì sì sì,” recitò Will perdendo gradualmente anche gli ultimi freni inibitori; mano a mano che raggiungeva un punto da cui gli era impossibile tornare indietro, si accorse che non gli importava più niente né di implorare, né di emettere versi inarticolati. Anzi, sperava che Hannibal fosse tanto compiaciuto del suo potere su di lui da concedergli il finale sperato.

Quando Hannibal gli slacciò il bottone e abbassò la cerniera, Will non perse tempo sussurrando “Tipregotipregotipregotiprego…” in una voce rotta come fosse sull’orlo delle lacrime o in preda ad un forte dolore. Ruotò la testa verso il materasso e aprì la bocca per mordere la coperta. Non vide neanche cosa stava facendo Hannibal, perché si portò le braccia sugli occhi, ma sentì un calore impossibile avvolgerlo attraverso gli indumenti.

Non ebbe il tempo di guardare, e se ne pentì successivamente, ma immaginò la bocca di Hannibal tracciare il contorno del suo sesso attraverso i boxer e tanto bastò per farlo venire in modo convulso, violento e quasi doloroso.

Non ricordava di aver mai singhiozzato così in preda ad un orgasmo, non ricordava un’altra occasione in cui non aveva potuto trattenere i lamenti, cazzo, ad un volume tanto alto da essere udito anche fuori da casa, senza dubbio. Si aggrappò alla coperta con le dita di una mano mentre la parte inferiore del suo corpo si muoveva da sola ritmicamente assecondando i movimenti della mano di Hannibal.

E Hannibal continuava ad accarezzarlo in quel punto, dio, sembrava sapere perfettamente dove toccare.

“Ah!” Will sussultò ancora, il petto scosso da fremiti che lo stavano consumando.

E proprio quando pensava che meglio di così non potesse essere, Hannibal abbandonò la posizione per sdraiarsi di nuovo su di lui e approfittare per leccargli l’interno della bocca ad ogni lamento che emetteva.

Il tremito dell’orgasmo scemò, ma Will rimase in un piacevole tepore languido per diversi minuti dopo, senza nessun desiderio di alzarsi, andarsi a lavare, sentirsi in colpa per qualcosa o levarsi di torno il compagno.

E anche questa era una novità.

Stare abbracciati dopo, stare anche solo vicini dopo, era qualcosa che Will aveva sempre concesso per cortesia, perché così si usava. Al momento stava pregando che la cortesia fosse concessa a lui, considerando poi che era l’unico ad essere venuto.

Quando Will si sentì abbastanza lucido, mosse la mano che aveva intrappolata tra i loro corpi insinuandola tra le gambe di Hannibal. L’uomo lo lasciò fare muovendosi contro di lui per un po’ in modo tanto sexy che Will stava per eccitarsi di nuovo, poi gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, un altro sull’angolo della bocca e si sdraiò accanto a lui sottraendosi alle sue carezze.

“Non… Fare il sofisticato,” borbottò Will, “Non sono un esperto, ma non credo sia così difficile, so come funziona. Se non mi lasci provare non migliorerò mai.” Will allungò una mano e lo tirò per la camicia. Ancora addosso, e ancora chiusa.

Il petto di Hannibal fu scosso da qualche risatina. “Mio caro Will, _lasciarti provare_ non comincia neanche a descrivere cosa ti permetterei di farmi,” disse con la stessa naturalezza con cui parlava di Dante e dei miti greci.

Will sentì una fitta di piacere al basso ventre; ormai definirle fitte era d’obbligo, perché quando Hannibal apriva bocca per dire certe cose si sentiva trapassare da parte a parte con vere e proprie stilettate di desiderio.

Will alzò la testa per guardare Hannibal. Alzò un sopracciglio chiedendo tacitamente _Quindi?_

“L’attesa del piacere è essa stessa il piacere,” recitò Hannibal ad occhi socchiusi.

Will non fece tanto caso alla frase, ma più a quanto fosse bello in quel momento; non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di raggiungere l’orgasmo per diventare così piacevolmente sconvolto e mansueto. Era quasi come se si fosse saziato del piacere di Will, come se guardando lui avesse ottenuto quello che voleva.

Poteva anche essere, trattandosi di Hannibal. Will pensò che non ci fossero limiti al grado di intesa che c’era fra loro due. L’aveva appena sperimentato con il miglior orgasmo della sua vita e quasi non era stato toccato per arrivarci.

Will si ributtò sdraiato sul letto sospirando. “Sì, beh… Non credere di stare lì ad aspettare chissà quanto,” disse.

Non seppe di preciso dire quando scivolò nel sonno, ma il mattino dopo si svegliò con ancora addosso la bella sensazione lasciatagli dalla notte precedente. Neanche un incubo e si svegliò aprendo gli occhi dolcemente come non gli succedeva da anni.

Si fece una doccia veloce e poi scese in cucina seguendo il buon odore di caffè e uova.

Con la fame che aveva si sarebbe potuto sedere a tavola per rialzarsi solo verso sera.

Non faticò a dare il merito del ritrovato appetito allo scambio di vedute avuto con Hannibal. Non tanto al momento di intimità, quanto al discorso su cosa volessero l’uno dall’altro.

Non era ancora tutto stabilito, ma l’aver sentito Hannibal accennare ai suoi sentimenti aveva tolto a Will parte del peso dal cuore. Voleva che Hannibal lo desiderasse tanto quanto lo desiderava lui. Ne era innamorato, senza tanti giri di parole.

Will scese le scale che la porta d’entrata s’era appena chiusa.

“Hannibal?” chiamò.

Qualche secondo dopo la porta si riaprì ed Hannibal entrò. “Buongiorno Will,” salutò allegro.

Non si era messo un giaccone ed era stato fuori pochissimo, ma Will era curioso lo stesso.

“Posso sapere che combini? Sono giorni che ti vedo entrare e uscire da casa furtivo,” Will gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena. Lo accarezzò passandogli accanto e si diresse alla porta.

Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo, dando a Will l’impressione che volesse proprio quello: vederlo uscire fuori dalla porta.

Hannibal era sempre fonte di novità interessanti, perciò Will non si fece pregare. Curioso del risultato, aprì la porta.

Stavolta individuò subito il Jack Russell, in fondo alla piccola veranda, in un angolo a mangiare da un contenitore di plastica bianco. Si ricordò subito dei vari contenitori adocchiati nel corso di quei giorni attorno a casa e soprattutto di ogni volta che aveva avvistato la strana bestiola fulminea.

Fare due più due non fu complicato.

“Ti stai comprando le simpatie del cagnolino?” chiese ad Hannibal rientrando.

“Sto prestando soccorso ad un vagabondo. Era uno dei passatempi di qualcuno che conoscevo,” disse Hannibal vago.

Will sorrise. Si ritrovò quasi in difficoltà di fronte a questo Hannibal.

Era strano perché il primo Hannibal conosciuto, quello che non era un serial killer, che era il suo amico-terapeuta e che doveva essere la sua ancora alla realtà, era molto simile a questo: premuroso, generoso e attento ai suoi bisogni. Era quello che gli diceva di non scusarsi se si presentava a casa sua al mattino presto perché aveva bisogno di lui, era quello che gli portava brodo di pollo in ospedale e gli toccava la fronte per controllare che non fosse febbricitante.

Quell’Hannibal era poi sparito, perso in quella che lui aveva ritenuto una lunga bugia, il raggiro di un uomo che faceva credere di essere ciò che non era.

Will si stava rendendo conto di essersi sbagliato.

Sì, certo, aveva scoperto che Hannibal era un mostro e che era spaventoso. Ma quanto fatto per lui dall’inizio della loro amicizia, in parte, era stato sincero. Hannibal era premuroso e generoso, solo con chi voleva lui.

“Mi vuoi regalare un cane?” domandò Will sedendosi a tavola.

Hannibal voltò di un quarto la testa per rispondergli: “Non ho mai avuto un cane, potrebbe essere interessante.”

Che era il modo di Hannibal di dirgli che il cane era per loro, non per lui.

La prima volta che gli aveva chiesto di scappare con lui voleva dargli una figlia, Abigail, ora aveva abbassato il tiro, necessariamente, ma Will si sentì comunque intenerito dal suo modo di fare. Chissà se era l’unico a trovare in questa creatura dei lati adorabili; Hannibal risultava quasi ingenuo, nella sua ricerca di modi per compiacere Will.

“Non possiamo tenerlo, ma ti ringrazio. Lo so che lo stai facendo perché amo i cani,” disse Will.

Hannibal stava facendo un sacco di cose solo perché piacevano a lui, a dire il vero.

“Perché non possiamo?” domandò Hannibal, questa volta girandosi del tutto.

Non si era rasato e il velo di barba che gli copriva le guance gli conferiva un’insolita trasandatezza che non era da lui e che quindi risaltava in modo provocante. Così come il sentirlo discutere sul fatto di tenere un cane o meno.

“Non credo che dovremmo restare, Hannibal. Penso che… Ecco… Non…” Will scosse la testa.

Sapeva cosa stava cercando di dire, anche se non l’aveva ancora pensato del tutto e nella sua mente era solo abbozzato. Ma doveva esprimerlo in qualche modo se voleva trovare una soluzione con Hannibal. “Vorrei che ci fosse un piano dietro alle nostre azioni, Hannibal. Se continueremo a fare quello che abbiamo fatto, allora ci sposteremo in continuazione, a seconda di come proseguiranno le indagini dopo che… Dopo che saremo passati noi.”

Fu il più chiaro possibile, ma non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che Hannibal avesse colto il fulcro del suo discorso.

“Andarsene subito dopo un crimine è sospetto, non devo dirtelo io. Se lo faremo sistematicamente attirerà l’attenzione,” obiettò Hannibal.

“Sì, lo so. In un posto come questo, di sicuro, così piccolo e con poca gente su cui indagare. Ma non sarà sempre così, ci sposteremo anche in posti grandi, in città con tante persone diverse tra cui scegliere.”

Vide un guizzo brillare negli occhi di Hannibal e pensò di avergli appena restituito, a modo suo, la bella azione che lui aveva cercato di fare attirando il cagnolino.

Hannibal tornò a controllare la padella sul fuoco, silenzioso per qualche istante. Spense il fuoco e guardò di fronte a sé. Will non poté decifrarne l’espressione, ma la schiena era dritta e rigida come se l’uomo fosse teso per l’argomento.

“Sei sicuro di voler abbandonare la vita tranquilla per…?” Hannibal mostrò il palmo della mano come se fosse ovvia la conclusione della frase.

“Tu non vuoi?” domandò Will alzandosi e raggiungendolo.

“Perché il nostro rapporto funzioni, sono portato a pensare che sia più importante capire cosa vuoi tu e cosa vorrai a lungo termine,” spiegò Hannibal.

Will non si sentì colpito dall’affermazione. Hannibal aveva detto la verità; quello coi dubbi era sempre stato lui, ed era stato lui a stabilire le prime regole di quella convivenza. Se ora le cambiava era il caso che fosse deciso sul serio.

“Voglio…” iniziò Will, poi variò lievemente la frase, “So che lo vorrò ancora. Non so quando succederà né come, ma so che succederà ancora. E non voglio metterci in pericolo. So che tu sarai al mio fianco e mi spiegherai cosa fare. Ma una dimora fissa in un posto in cui più di una persona sparirà per mano nostra? So da solo che non sarà mai possibile.”

Hannibal gli fece un cenno affermativo con un breve movimento della testa. La decisione era presa, si sarebbero mossi insieme all’evolversi degli eventi.

Stabilire come procedere diede a Will l’impressione di aver riassestato il loro rapporto ad un livello di parità più accettabile.

Essere colui il quale prendeva le decisioni sarebbe potuto andare bene se fosse stato l’uomo giusto senza macchia e senza onta della situazione.

Così non era, quindi Hannibal aveva il diritto di dire la sua in proposito alle azioni da intraprendere.

In più Will doveva essere sincero e ammettere che i pomeriggi trascorsi a trattare coi pescatori locali o a vendere esche e pescagione cominciavano a pesargli, e più di tutto gli pesava il pensiero che Hannibal si stesse annoiando più di lui nel tentativo di inserirsi in un contesto a lui poco consono.

Per Will l’intimità scaturita tra loro andava di pari passo con l’accettazione sempre maggiore di quello che era Hannibal e di quello che Will voleva tornasse ad essere.

Non completamente, ma quasi.


	9. Chapter 9

“Il cane è in casa,” decretò Will indicando il Jack Russell sdraiato ai piedi del tavolo.

Hannibal dal divano guardò il cane. “Già,” disse spostando gli occhi su Will subito dopo.

Will allargò le braccia sconfitto. Si abbassò verso il cucciolo e gli grattò la pancia. Il piccoletto rimase in estasi sotto alla sua mano fidandosi di lui come se lo conoscesse da sempre.

“Va bene, non sarò io ad obiettare. Ho fatto lo stoico fin troppo,” disse Will prendendo il cagnolino da sotto le zampette e stringendoselo contro. Nascose il viso nel pelo e gli diede un bacetto. Il cane si agitò e Will lo rimise a terra.

Guardò Hannibal e gli vide una smorfia divertita dipinta sul volto. Quanto gli piaceva averla vinta su quello che riguardava Will e le sue emozioni.

Will si sedette sul divano accanto a lui e il Jack Russell trotterellò ai loro piedi per poi riposizionarsi sotto al tavolo dove stava prima.

“Ti piace vincere facile, eh?” disse Will.

“Non trovi piacevole avere quello che si desidera?”

“Sì,” annuì Will, “Stai cercando di viziarmi, papà?”

Hannibal si mise una mano sul petto, “È quello che faccio dal primo giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto…”

Will sorrise, poi tornò serio. “Tu non vuoi essere viziato?” gli chiese.

Hannibal reclinò la testa sullo schienale del divano senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Will. Solo per un attimo lo sguardo gli cadde sulle sue labbra.

Will allungò una mano per spostargli il ciuffo dalla fronte. Passò le dita alzandolo, ma quello ritornò esattamente dov’era. Hannibal aveva capelli lisci e morbidi, che stavano come volevano a meno che Hannibal non li convincesse con il gel.

Will passò di nuovo il dito sulla fronte, prima che i capelli tornassero a coprirla ci depositò un bacio.

Era portato a compiere gesti assurdi in questo periodo, non poteva farci niente.

Scese più in basso e gli depositò un altro bacio, sulle labbra. Il solo contatto lo eccitò e sapeva bene perché.

“Hai intenzione di lasciarti toccare, prima o poi, oppure sarò l’unico oggetto di attenzioni della coppia per sempre?” chiese Will riferendosi alle ultime notti trascorse ad essere consumato dalle mani dell’uomo. E se la prima volta Hannibal l’aveva portato all’apice senza averlo mai toccato prima, adesso lo faceva sapendo non solo dove stringerlo e accarezzarlo, ma anche che ritmo dare ad ogni movimento della mano.

Averlo accanto nel letto non era solo confortante per il suo spirito, non solo conciliava il sonno col calore del suo corpo e la sua presenza, ma era anche una fonte di piacere certa che non pretendeva niente in cambio.

Will non se ne sarebbe lamentato, non fosse stato che gli stava crescendo dentro il forte desiderio di vedere com’era Hannibal in preda al piacere. C’erano state persone a Will note che avevano assistito a quello spettacolo, che a lui fosse negato cominciava a pesargli.

“Mi dà un enorme piacere toccare te, per ora,” gli spiegò Hannibal.

Will gli accarezzò una guancia e gli diede un altro bacio.

Oh, dio, quella bocca…

Qualcosa aveva imparato anche Will in quei giorni. Per esempio che Hannibal era deliziato dal suo odore. In particolare quando Will era eccitato, annusarlo portava Hannibal a lasciarsi andare di più, a parlare in una lingua sconosciuta e ad emettere suoni che Will apprezzava molto.

Will si inginocchiò accanto ad Hannibal e si posizionò in modo da esporre l’incavo della spalla di fronte al viso dell’uomo.

Hannibal gli cinse la vita; appoggiò il naso prima sul collo di Will, poi sul petto. Lo respirò attraverso il tessuto della maglia. Subito artigliò Will alle gambe tirandoselo contro.

“Ah!” sussultò Will sedendosi su di lui. Prese il viso di Hannibal fra le mani e senza indugiare oltre lo baciò. Fu un lento assaggio, la bocca di Will resa più sicura e audace dalla reazione immediata di Hannibal. L’uomo infatti aveva accolto di buon grado l’iniziativa di Will e stava ricambiando l’intrusione con la stessa cura e attenzione.

Ogni volta che lo baciava Will incamerava nuove informazioni su Hannibal.

L’uomo adorava l’atto.

Temporeggiare sulla sua bocca era il modo più facile per sedurlo. Will era sicuro che non avrebbe avuto lo stesso impatto nemmeno a succhiarglielo, sebbene non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare un tentativo.

Aveva ammesso già da qualche tempo che faceva fatica a trovare qualcosa che non avrebbe provato a fare ad Hannibal se lui gliel’avesse chiesto. Will era aperto a talmente tante opzioni che non averne messa in pratica ancora nemmeno una gli stava facendo crescere una smania poco saggia. Perché quando Hannibal lo vedeva irrequieto, rallentava il passo apposta.

Will accarezzò i capelli di Hannibal sulla nuca, stringendosi di più a lui e approfondendo il bacio. Mugolò in apprezzamento e sentì Hannibal fargli eco con un verso profondo che avvertì attraverso il petto premuto contro il suo. Inclinò il viso per variare l’angolazione del bacio e nel farlo i loro nasi si sfiorarono.

Fu un contatto così tenero che lo ripeté, addirittura dimenticandosi del bacio solo per sfregare il naso contro quello di Hannibal.

Fino a qualche tempo fa l’avrebbe giudicato incredibile, ma non solo Hannibal gli ispirava gesti di affettuosità come questi, ma era anche il primo ad apprezzarli.

Anche in passato aveva dimostrato propensione al piccolo contatto: una carezza, prendere Will per mano, invadere il suo spazio… Ma ora che Will poteva vederlo in questo frangente così tanto intimo, si rendeva conto del perché Hannibal avesse preteso da lui più che il brusco scontro fatto di morsi delle prime volte.

Così era tutta un’altra cosa. Desiderarsi così portava ad una totale devozione per l’altra persona.

E Will stava già sperimentando il sentimento, divorato com’era dalla voglia di fare ad Hannibal qualunque cosa. La sua immaginazione vagò libera, com’era solita fare, regalandogli un paio di immagini piuttosto esplicite di come il viso di Hannibal doveva essere appena dopo un orgasmo memorabile.

Sempre che Hannibal fosse predisposto agli orgasmi memorabili.

E se così era non c’era persona più indicata di lui per procurarglielo.

Will, animato dalla sua stessa fantasia, infilò le mani sotto al maglione dell’uomo tastando i muscoli dell’addome. Hannibal li contrasse e i polpastrelli di Will ne avvertirono la forma sotto alla pelle. Non era solo pelle e muscoli, non aveva un fisico scolpito, era morbido sia lungo i fianchi che sul davanti e ricoperto da una peluria soffice dal centro del torace fino a giù tutto intorno all’ombelico.

Will sorrise mentre lo tastava e strinse le dita pizzicandogli i fianchi. Gli sollevò la maglia fino al collo e tenendola ferma lì con entrambe le mani scivolò in basso con la testa per appoggiare il viso sulla pelle nuda. Strofinò il naso anche lì, solleticato dalla peluria di Hannibal e a sua volta sfregando la sua barba incolta lungo lo sterno. Tirò fuori la lingua per inumidire un capezzolo, poi lo prese fra le labbra.

“Mh!” Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena e afferrò Will per i capelli.

Will gli sorrise guardandolo di sottecchi. “Toccato un punto sensibile?”

“Non so quanto sia un bene questa tua baldanza, potrebbe rivoltarsi contro di te,” lo avvertì Hannibal.

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, poi afferrò Hannibal tra le gambe all’improvviso. Attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni ne toccò tutta la lunghezza col palmo, quando chiuse la mano la chiuse solo sui testicoli.

Ottenne l’effetto sperato, perché Hannibal lo strattonò di nuovo, stavolta bloccandogli le braccia dietro alla schiena per impedirgli di muoversi.

Will fece leva per liberarsi, gli morsicò un orecchio per distrarlo, ma il risultato fu quello di essere buttato a faccia in giù sul divano con un ginocchio di Hannibal piantato in mezzo alla schiena.

Will voltò la testa da un lato per parlare. “Se stai sperando in una resa da parte mia organizzati meglio,” gracchiò, la voce schiacciata tra il divano e Hannibal.

“Posso constatare appieno la tua condizione di vantaggio,” commentò Hannibal premendo un po’ di più col ginocchio.

“Oh!” Will perse un’altra boccata d’aria.    

“Come intendi sfruttare la tua supremazia, Will?” lo prese in giro. Sotto al tono divertito Will poté leggere una specie di fremito, Hannibal era pur sempre attratto dal gioco pesante.

Will tentò di voltarsi sulla schiena, sperando di far perdere l’equilibrio ad Hannibal, ma l’uomo gli salì a cavalcioni sul sedere bloccandolo del tutto.

“Pesi un quintale,” esalò Will non appena gli riuscì di emettere un suono.

“No, sei tu ad essere… Molto piccolo.”

“Chi è molto piccolo?” si lamentò Will, aggiunse un insulto nascondendo il viso nei cuscini del divano.

“Cos’hai detto, Will? Ripeti.”

“Stronzo,” ripeté Will alzando la testa per essere chiaro.

Hannibal si sdraiò su di lui. Si inserì fra le sue gambe, costringendolo ad aprirle, e gli si appoggiò contro con tutto il peso. Will capì l’intento del gesto, anche perché aveva l’erezione dell’uomo premuta proprio sul sedere.

Hannibal gli mise la bocca sulla guancia esposta e muovendo la testa gli scostò i capelli che gli erano ricaduti scomposti sul viso. Anche la barba di Hannibal era un po’ incolta, così Will rabbrividì al suo contatto con la pelle sensibile sotto al lobo.

Hannibal si aiutò con la mano per finire di liberare guancia e collo di Will dai suoi riccioli, poi gli addentò un lobo. “Sei estremamente facile da muovere e maneggiare a piacimento. Questo può rivelarsi utile,” gli sussurrò.

Will allungò una mano dietro e toccò Hannibal sulla schiena, scese fino ad afferrargli il sedere.

In risposta Hannibal diede un colpo di reni premendo contro Will. Lo fece ancora, e poi ancora un’altra volta.

“Oddio,” mormorò Will. La pressione sulla schiena e l’attrito col divano erano una stimolazione nuova e la natura rude del gesto estremamente eccitante. Si sentì più duro e grosso di quanto non fosse stato in quelle ultime notti a ricevere carezze sotto le mani di Hannibal.

“Mio adorato Will, questo…” Hannibal gemette, inspirò e gli morsicò il collo sotto alla nuca spostandogli in basso il tessuto della camicia. Spinse di nuovo coi fianchi, con più forza. “Questo te lo farei molto volentieri.”

“A-ah!” Will perse la testa del tutto al contatto coi denti di Hannibal. Sentì la pelle tra le scapole sollevarsi e tendersi sotto i morsi dell’uomo e gemette più forte. “Ancora, mordimi ancora,” chiese in un sussurro.

Hannibal gli tirò più giù la camicia, facendo cedere i bottoni; l’indumento di Will scese libero fino ai gomiti, scoprendogli quasi tutta la schiena.

Hannibal morsicò una spalla, la pelle della scapola e poi sotto, dove c’era più carne, addentando fino a farsi sentire anche coi molari.

Will riuscì solo ad articolare qualche suono usando una vocale. Quello che non riusciva a fare era tacere. Che fosse una vocale aspirata o un lungo lamento a labbra chiuse Will si rese conto di avere l’assoluto bisogno di esprimerli. E quest’incapacità al silenzio contribuiva ad eccitarlo di più, dimostrandogli con quanta facilità, sotto Hannibal, perdeva la facoltà di controllarsi.

Hannibal strattonò la camicia di Will fino a fargliela scendere ai polsi, lì la avvolse e la chiuse con un nodo fermandogli le braccia dietro alla schiena.

“Hannibal…” sospirò Will. Non era una particolare richiesta, né un monito. Solo un’invocazione e Will non seppe per cosa. Non aveva una sola vaga idea di cosa aspettarsi e aveva anche il sospetto di essersela andata a cercare.

Will non poteva vederlo, eppure si stava figurando ogni sua espressione; il cipiglio serio con il naso un po’ arricciato di quando era intento a qualcosa di impegnativo, come il disegno, gli occhi semichiusi in concentrazione, la lingua passata velocemente sul labbro superiore. E quel guizzo ferino nello sguardo che di tanto in tanto tradiva la sua famelicità.

Hannibal metteva la stessa cura che metteva nella cucina, nel disegno e nella preparazione di un delitto anche nell’indugiare a toccare ed assaporare un corpo desiderato.

Will pensava che fosse questa sua dedizione verso il partner a fargli perdere interesse a diventare lui l’oggetto delle attenzioni. Per Hannibal era più gratificante suonare uno strumento e fargli emettere note gradevoli che perdere tempo a raggiungere un orgasmo.

Quello che Will non sapeva era se fosse un trattamento riservato solo a lui o se Hannibal fosse proprio fatto così.

Ad ogni modo prima o poi anche Hannibal si sarebbe preso la sua parte; forse era giunto quel momento.

Will sfregò la fronte contro il tessuto del divano. Le mani non erano legate strette, ma il solo fatto che fossero immobilizzate gli riduceva tutto il corpo a gelatina.

Dalla vita in su Will si sentiva come marmellata calda e traballante, dalla vita in giù come lava in rapida discesa.

Hannibal gli passò una mano dalla testa, accarezzandogli i capelli, al collo, fino a scendere lungo la spina dorsale; gli sfiorò le mani legate, poi risalì lungo le braccia piegate ad angolo toccandone l’intero; i polsi, gli avambracci, i tendini tesi dell’incavo del gomito, e i bicipiti contratti.

“Peccato che questo tuo lato non sia impreziosito da cicatrici, visto quanto ti donano…” disse Hannibal proseguendo il lento massaggio.

Will non sentiva altro che le sue mani, che pure se calde lo facevano rabbrividire ad ogni passaggio.

“Stai tremando,” gli sussurrò Hannibal, “Nessuno direbbe mai che un corpo così resistente al dolore possa essere tanto sensibile al piacere.”

Will avrebbe avuto molte risposte da dare in proposito, gliene passarono per la testa anche alcune di cui poi, probabilmente, a mente fredda, si sarebbe pentito. Ma riuscì solo ad emettere un “Mmmmmh” lungo e sofferto. Perché se Hannibal parlava era troppo.

Will non poteva far fronte a tutti gli stimoli insieme. La voce di Hannibal gli passava attraverso in lente ondate accarezzandolo esattamente come le sue mani. Certe consonanti, pronunciate in modo inusuale, finivano per toccarlo proprio lì, impugnandolo e…

Stava quasi per venire.

Voleva venire, non desiderava altro.

“Cosa vuoi che ti faccia, Will?” domandò Hannibal peggiorando la situazione.

Will mosse i fianchi cercando sollievo.

Hannibal lo tenne fermo premendogli una mano su un gluteo; l’altra la fece scivolare sotto Will, passando attraverso le sue gambe aperte, stringendogli l’erezione tra le dita per poi rilasciarla con una breve carezza lungo la parte più sensibile.

Istintivamente Will si spinse contro la mano dell’uomo, ma era già sgusciata via.

“Hannibal! Ti prego…” mugolò, “Quello che vuoi. Tutto quello che vuoi.”

Lo ripeté altre volte, in una specie di preghiera, con la testa annebbiata che però ancora riusciva a chiedersi come fosse possibile raggiungere questo livello di eccitazione. Ogni volta.

“Sempre così impulsivo nelle richieste, come nelle decisioni, Will. E per questo sempre a rischio di errori,” affermò Hannibal.

Will annuì in due rapidi scatti. “Già… E non me ne importa niente,” rispose rauco.

“Questa è la risposta sbagliata.”

Perché Hannibal doveva parlare, perché? Lo faceva apposta, proprio ora che Will non capiva niente e che avrebbe potuto dire abbastanza da rovinarsi per la vita.

“Mi chiedi di farti quello che voglio perché non ti importa anche se dovesse dimostrarsi un errore?” ripeté Hannibal allo scopo di fargli sentire come suonasse la frase ricostruita.

“No, non…” Che il suo fosse un errore o meno Will l’aveva commesso molto tempo fa, anni fa, quello che stava facendo adesso al massimo era una delle innumerevoli conseguenze di quell’errore. Una tra le migliori sperimentate.

E comunque all’errore in questione Will non aveva intenzione di porre rimedio.

“Voglio sapere cosa si prova ad essere tuo,” finì col dire Will. L’imbarazzo per una frase del genere si era perso da qualche parte tra il suo desiderio di essere toccato da Hannibal e quello di raggiungere l’orgasmo per ritornare a pensare coerentemente. Ma non aveva esagerato. Forse se non fosse stato eccitato l’avrebbe messa giù in maniera diversa, ma non era un’esagerazione.

“Tu sei già mio,” Hannibal in qualche modo riuscì a cancellare quanto detto da Will o a liquidarlo come una cosa scontata.

“Sì…” annuì Will, “Di più.”

“Vuoi che mi prenda di più?”

A questo Will rispose con un singhiozzo.

Hannibal si chinò a baciarlo tra le scapole. Da quella posizione infilò le mani sotto di lui e cercò il bottone dei pantaloni. Lo slacciò e li aprì.

Will aveva le sue mani proprio dove le voleva, ondeggiò contro di esse e queste lo premiarono impugnandolo. Will sentì un dito passare sulla punta e curvò la schiena per lasciargli spazio.

Invece, con un rapido movimento, Hannibal gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer fino alle ginocchia.

Will chiuse gli occhi e si morsicò con forza l’interno della guancia. Le braccia legate gli arrivavano all’altezza del fondoschiena nudo, con i dorsi poteva sentire le contrazioni dei suoi stessi muscoli, spontanee dopo le carezze appena ricevute.

Hannibal proseguì a liberare solo la gamba destra dagli indumenti, così da potergli allargare le gambe di nuovo e posizionarsi inginocchiato nel mezzo.

Will si sentì più esposto che ad essere il bersaglio di una bomba guidata. Eccitato tanto da non poter opporre resistenza e certo che la vulnerabilità che stava concedendo non fosse solo fisica.  

Hannibal lo prese per la camicia annodata alle sue mani e lo tirò. Will si piegò all’indietro, le spalle indolenzite gli strapparono una smorfia di dolore.

Sentì Hannibal sistemarsi dietro di lui e nel giro di pochissimi secondi pensò alle parole lubrificante, penetrazione, preservativo… Per ognuna delle quali avrebbe avuto dei suggerimenti da dare, considerando anche la sua posizione.

Ma non credeva di avere tempo né testa per imbastire una conversazione in proposito. E poi Hannibal non sembrava aperto a suggerimenti. Era la prima volta da molto tempo che lo sentiva pronto a fare male.

Le dita di Hannibal si infilarono nei fianchi di Will, i pollici premettero alla base della schiena, sopra i glutei per tenerlo fermo. Con un rapido movimento l’uomo si spinse tra le sue gambe, facendogli perdere la presa sul divano col ginocchio. La gamba con attorno jeans e boxer scivolò e sbatté col piede sul pavimento.

Anche se Hannibal era ancora vestito, il gesto appena fatto risultò comunque esplicito a Will che poté sentire la pressione maggiore del suo sesso tra testicoli e fondoschiena.

Non fu indecente solo il gesto in sé e per sé, fu indecente il suo essere così foriero della sua versione senza vestiti addosso. Will strinse i pugni tanto forte da infilarsi le unghie nella carne; se si sentiva così soltanto con una mera dimostrazione, come si sarebbe sentito all’atto pratico?

Aveva il cuore in gola che pulsava allo stesso ritmo della sua erezione, che a quanto pareva, se era variata, l’aveva fatto in eccesso, ed era comunque terrorizzato.

Considerando quanto successogli negli ultimi anni della sua vita forse poteva darsi dello stupido a provare ora la paura che non aveva provato ad essere quasi scannato, ma forse era proprio questa la potenza di quest’atto così intimo; c’era un timore diverso dietro questa concessione e dietro alla concessione di subire qualsiasi altro tipo di dolore.

Aveva detto ad Hannibal di voler sapere cosa significava essere suo, ma non era sicuro che stavolta sarebbe riuscito a sopportare una ferita profonda; in questo campo forse era più vulnerabile di quanto pensasse.

Ciò nonostante era eccitato, e curioso, e in balia degli eventi.

Hannibal gli alzò le mani, facendogli piegare le braccia di più, e si sdraiò su di lui. Poi con una mano si aggrappò al bordo del divano, con l’altra alla spalla di Will e con un’altra pressione dei fianchi schiacciò Will contro i cuscini.

Will strisciò col piede per terra e colpì il bordo del divano con la testa. “Fai piano,” sussurrò, “Piano ti prego.”

Espresse il suo timore più grosso, quello che a breve Hannibal si sarebbe abbassato la cerniera e continuato quanto solo accennato.

Hannibal gli posò la bocca sulla guancia esposta, la sinistra, e sorrise. Poi prese un lungo respiro col naso, dall’orecchio all’incavo della spalla di Will.

“Sei molto preoccupato, Will,” mormorò con voce roca, “Direi che hai paura. Che la tua richiesta sia stata troppo affrettata?”        

“Mh,” Will strinse le labbra, strizzò gli occhi.

Hannibal non aveva sbagliato, ma Will non poteva certo dire che fino ad ora fosse stato spiacevole.

Hannibal continuò ad ondeggiare su di lui, molto più lentamente. Lo baciò sul collo.

Will gemette. Così era molto meglio.

Hannibal lo baciò sulla guancia, lungo la mandibola, poi gli depositò un ultimo bacio all’angolo della bocca. Will tirò fuori la lingua e lambì Hannibal come riuscì.

L’uomo sembrò riflettere su quanto appena visto, perché si fermò un attimo, gli avvicinò due dita alle labbra e premette per entrargli in bocca.

Will accolse l’invito senza pensarci, perché al momento succhiare gli appariva la pratica più sexy del mondo, perché non poteva muoversi e avrebbe agito in qualunque modo, pur di agire, e poi mettere in atto qualcosa su Hannibal era ciò che desiderava.  

Avvolse le due dita di Hannibal tra le labbra, mosse la testa in avanti per coprirne tutta la lunghezza e le rilasciò lentamente passando la lingua sulla parte sottostante.

“Di nuovo, Will” disse Hannibal offrendo le dita. Will ripeté il gesto, ma quando mosse la testa per farle uscire sentì Hannibal premergli sulla lingua come per suggerirgli di non abbandonare troppo in fretta l’opera.

Will allora richiuse la bocca e mosse la lingua in modo da passarla tra le dita. Le succhiò, le strinse tra i denti finché non ingoiò neanche più la saliva lasciandola scorrere dalla bocca al mento e giù a bagnare il divano.

“Perfetto, così,” disse Hannibal. Gli posò un bacio sulla tempia, gli liberò la bocca e si spostò di lato. Con pieno accesso a Will, poté scendere con le dita bagnate e viscose a premere tra le sue gambe.

La reazione di Will fu immediata. Contrasse d’istinto i muscoli quando Hannibal lo sfiorò appena. “Hannibal!”

“Will, rilassati,” disse l’uomo com’era prevedibile.

Non era necessario rilassarsi, perché era troppo esposto e troppo schiuso per opporsi a qualsiasi intrusione. L’aver contratto i muscoli sarebbe servito se Hannibal l’avesse solo sfiorato. Ma Hannibal premette con il dito e lo penetrò fino a metà molto facilmente.

“Oh cazzo! Oh!” i suoi tentativi di divincolarsi, peraltro assurdi visto che non c’era spazio per scappare, furono sedati dall’altra mano di Hannibal poggiata ferma sul suo sedere. Will mosse allora le gambe con l’intento di chiuderle.

“Fermo,” gli ordinò Hannibal con voce perentoria.

Con un gemito Will si riadagiò sul divano in una specie di resa incondizionata. Era una sensazione stranissima e non tanto dolorosa quanto soverchiante. Era la rappresentazione grafica del non avere via di scampo e questo l’aveva destabilizzato non poco.

Ed era solo un dito.

“Non farmi male,” si lamentò Will con una voce che forse in vita sua aveva usato l’ultima volta a dieci anni.

Hannibal uscì da lui e rientrò andando più a fondo.

“No no no…” piagnucolò Will.

“Qualche minuto fa hai chiesto ben altra cosa, Will,” gli ricordò Hannibal, “Allora avevo ragione, non avevi un’idea precisa dei risultati.”

Will scosse la testa. Voleva quasi riconoscere ad Hannibal di avere sempre ragione, pur di accaparrarsi la sua benevolenza, ma decise che sarebbe servito a poco; Hannibal si stava divertendo, lo poteva sentire dalla voce e il dito stava ancora lì.

Doveva essere una lezione di qualche tipo, Hannibal amava elargirne.

Il dito si mosse ancora, questa volta avanti e indietro, poi avanti e indietro di nuovo. Will trattenne il respiro, poi lo rilasciò. Quando Hannibal uscì e rientrò di nuovo Will si strofinò contro il divano e per la prima volta vide letteralmente le stelle, nel senso più positivo possibile.

“Aah! Hannibal… Sì…”

Will non si ricordava nemmeno di averli certi posti, di sicuro non immaginava che toccarli potesse portare a questo. Era come se la sua erezione e il dito di Hannibal fossero in qualche modo collegati; la sollecitazione di entrambi contemporaneamente era esplosiva, una progressiva escalation al piacere che però non aveva una chiara origine, visto che era partita da una sgradevole intrusione.

Hannibal ruotò il dito e Will sentì ogni punto dentro essere stimolato; si sciolse in un balbettio fatto di _sì_ e _ancora_ , sospiri e mugolii.

“Non è più così doloroso,” commentò Hannibal. Si abbassò a morderlo su una natica.

“Mh! Ti prego…” Will non sapeva nemmeno per cosa lo stesse pregando più, ma non c’era una sola cellula del suo corpo che rispondesse ai suoi comandi e ciò che gli usciva di bocca non aveva molto senso neanche per lui. Eppure non riusciva a smettere di usare la voce. Sentirsi così privo di freni lo stava portando al culmine più velocemente.

Hannibal gli morsicò un polso, il braccio. Will sentì tutti i denti, eppure il mix di sensazioni non riportava al dolore. Anzi, era così vicino a venire, così vicino…

Hannibal fece scivolare l’altra mano sotto Will, impugnandolo e dandogli due rapide carezze. Mosse il dito più in fretta e Will ebbe giusto il tempo di pensare che così era perfetto.

“Oh, Will, non sai quanto sei bello” mormorò Hannibal e subito dopo lo morse ad un fianco. “Su vieni,” aggiunse stringendo il pugno più forte intorno a Will e strofinando le dita sul punto più sensibile.

Will fu scosso dall’orgasmo ad ondate.

Gli si contrassero i muscoli delle gambe, dei glutei, sprofondò nella mano di Hannibal con veloci spinte dei fianchi mentre mormorava “sìsìsìsì”. Inarcò la schiena e chiuse gli occhi urlando, perché non riuscì a trattenersi. E pensò che c’era davvero qualcosa di incredibile nella reazione chimica tra di loro.

Piano piano il senso di benessere coinvolse tutto il suo corpo e si rilassò appagato.

I suoi muscoli non rispondevano ancora, così rimase immobile a riprendere fiato senza dire una parola. Perfino sentire Hannibal uscire da lui si sommò alle altre sensazioni piacevoli. Emise un piccolo guaito in protesta per cui Hannibal gli posò un bacio sulla schiena talmente tenero da farlo gemere di nuovo.

L’uomo armeggiò con la camicia riuscendo a slegargli le mani con facilità nonostante il nodo si fosse stretto coi movimenti.

Will portò le braccia sulla testa, riposandole sul bracciolo del divano.

Hannibal si sdraiò accanto a lui alle sue spalle.

“Questa è stata una scena degna di rappresentazione pittorica,” disse l’uomo, “Mi dai il tuo permesso, Will?”

Le spalle di Will tremolarono in una risatina. Agitò una mano in un gesto vago. “Basta che non fai una mostra.”

A dire il vero che Hannibal lo disegnasse come si era appena mostrato era da una parte eccitante e dall’altra molto imbarazzante. E a dargli un po’ di tempo l’imbarazzo sarebbe cresciuto. Probabilmente nei prossimi dieci minuti.

Oddio, non poteva credere a quello che era appena successo. Si mise un pollice in bocca e mordicchiò l’unghia pensieroso.

“Sai cosa mi è piaciuto sopra ogni cosa?” disse ancora Hannibal. Will sentiva il suo naso sul collo, nei capelli. Lo stava ancora annusando ed era fottutamente sexy, tanto quanto essere morsicato.

Will deglutì. “Co-cosa?”

Bene, balbettare era la ciliegina sulla torta. Si complimentò con se stesso imprecando tra sé e sé.

“Sentirti chiedermi di non farti male,” mormorò Hannibal con voce roca. Gli accarezzò il torace fermando la mano appena sotto l’ombelico, poi tornando su lento e ipnotico. Non sembrava disturbato dal fatto che fosse appiccicaticcio e bagnato. “Non ti ho mai sentito chiedermi niente del genere, anche quando sapevi che ti avrei fatto male davvero.”

Will si voltò sulla schiena per guardare Hannibal. L’uomo non interruppe il movimento della mano, ampliandolo a tutto il suo petto e ai fianchi.

“Oggi come oggi,” ribatté Will, “Direi che non prenderei tanto bene neanche se cercassi di sventrarmi un’altra volta.”

“Non l’hai presa bene la prima volta, ma non mi avresti mai implorato di non farti male. Non lo faresti neanche ora, se ti puntassi un coltello alla gola, ma se si tratta di un rapporto intimo…” Hannibal scivolò in basso per stringere Will tra le gambe. Con il pollice lisciò il pene ormai morbido, mentre le altre dita si chiusero piano intorno ai testicoli. Un gesto possessivo che non mancò di spedire qualche brivido proprio lì dove Hannibal stava toccando.

“Ok,” ammise Will con un sospiro. “Sì, preferisco essere sventrato che…brutalizzato in altre parti del corpo,” scrollò le spalle come se la considerazione fosse banale.

“È sempre una penetrazione,” asserì Hannibal.

Will lo guardò storto, “Vuoi provare?”

“Quale delle due?”

Will rise. “Ho un coltello tra le mani?”

“No, non posso mancare di constatare che è molto tempo che non cerchi di uccidermi, in effetti. Riguardo alla tua domanda la risposta è certo, ovviamente. Ma non adesso.”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi ne alzò uno facendosi improvvisamente serio.

“Sembri stupito, Will.”

“B-beh, non… Non sei uno che… Ecco…” Will cercò di trovare le parole per esprimersi, non trovandole. Si sentiva un moccioso che si impappinava non appena si parlava di sesso.

“Ti avevo già detto che non c’è nulla che non ti permetterei di farmi,” ricordò Hannibal.

“Non l’avevo neanche calcolato quello,” disse sinceramente Will.

“Interessante, quindi ti sei dato un ruolo da solo anche se ti ho detto più volte che siamo equivalenti?”

“Ma che ruolo? Io… Non ho mai riflettuto su questo. Voglio dire… Ogni cosa che sta succedendo è del tutto spontanea. Talmente spontanea che era… Impossibile che non succedesse,” Will si passò una mano sul viso e tra i capelli. “Non è frustrazione, non è qualche strano bisogno da soddisfare. Non mi sono messo lì a decidere cosa va fatto e cosa no, mi sembra palese…” aggiunse con un gesto della mano ad indicare la loro condizione, sottintendendo quello che avevano appena fatto.

“Sto…” Will si leccò le labbra cercando la conclusione migliore per la sua frase.

“Facendo quello che desideri,” concluse per lui Hannibal. “In questo campo come in altri. Finalmente.”

Will annuì serio. Si voltò verso il viso di Hannibal trovandolo ad un centimetro dal suo. Si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. “Comunque smettila di blaterare elogi alla mia bellezza. Sono giorni che stiamo a letto insieme e se non hai ancora sentito il bisogno di partecipare non sei poi così eccitato dalla mia presenza.”

Hannibal lo guardò con quell’ormai noto risolino aleggiante tra occhi e bocca per cui un giorno o l’altro l’avrebbe preso a testate. Maledetto arrogante bastardo…

“Chi ti dice che io e te siamo fatti allo stesso modo? Chi ti dice che io non abbia goduto più di te in questi giorni? Chi ti dice che non sia io ad averci guadagnato più di quanto non abbia fatto tu? Hai molte cose da imparare su di me, Will.”

* * *

 

Doveva imparare ad addormentarsi in modo più dignitoso, pensò Will svegliandosi il mattino dopo.

Si diede una rapida occhiata e, a parte il fatto che Hannibal ad un certo punto doveva avergli messo quella coperta addosso e avergli tolto jeans e boxer ancora avvolti attorno ad una gamba, si era addormentato proprio com’era. Del resto ricordava bene di non aver avuto un briciolo di voglia di fare altro se non restare su quel divano dopo il bell’interludio con Hannibal.

A proposito di quello, Will aveva le spalle a pezzi, diverse zone di schiena e collo che bruciavano e tutta la zona inferiore del corpo dolorante.

Tutte percezioni di cui non si lamentava, anzi.

Si mise a sedere e il cagnolino zampettò dalla cucina; fece capolino e lo osservò scodinzolando. A Will scappò da ridere. I Jack Russell erano i cani più simpatici sulla faccia della terra.

“Buongiorno Will!” lo salutò una voce più o meno dalle stesse parti del cane.

Hannibal fece la sua comparsa qualche secondo dopo; Will lo guardò e si chiese come diavolo facesse ad essere così. Perché ci nascevi o studiavi per diventarlo, non era possibile.

Will confrontò Hannibal con se stesso e perse dieci a zero; l’uomo era vestito di bianco, camicia e pantaloni presi non sapeva bene dove perché non glieli aveva mai visti prima, e cucinava. Lui non poteva vestirsi di bianco e restare pulito nemmeno se lo si metteva immobile in mezzo ad una stanza.

Hannibal aveva quei capelli liscissimi tirati indietro e il solito ciuffo davanti alla fronte che cominciava a diventare maledettamente sexy mano a mano che i giorni passavano e Will aveva occasione di guardarlo con maggiore attenzione. E poi le maniche della camicia arrotolate al gomito, come se rischiasse di sporcarsi a tenerle lunghe.

Non poteva vedersi, ma Will sospettò di non aver mai avuto i capelli più ricci e arruffati di adesso e gli occhi che non volevano saperne di aprirsi del tutto. Si tirò la coperta sotto il mento.

“Sono nudo come un verme,” deliberò al colmo del suo acume. Pure il cane lo guardò con compassione.

“La prima associazione di idee che mi sovviene non è con un verme ma, come vuoi,” rispose Hannibal.

Will si alzò trascinandosi dietro la coperta. “Vado a ritrovare un minimo di decoro,” bofonchiò trascinando i piedi verso le scale.

“Davvero? Ti copri? Non credevo fossi il tipo che si sente a disagio mostrandosi nudo,” lo apostrofò Hannibal.

Will si fermò sul primo scalino e si girò a guardarlo con sufficienza. “È più freddo che imbarazzo,” disse, poi riprese a salire le scale. “Con tutte le volte che mi hai levato i vestiti di dosso, volente o nolente, chissà che imbarazzo potrò mai provare…” continuò a borbottare salendo.

“Parli da solo, Will?” lo riprese in giro Hannibal.

“E c’è da buttare il divano, comunque, o da dargli fuoco,” concluse Will chiudendo la porta del bagno.

 

Will si guardò allo specchio e dovette lottare con tutto il suo autocontrollo per non trascorrere il tempo sotto la doccia ad abusare se stesso. Perché i marchi che Hannibal gli aveva lasciato addosso erano sparsi ovunque sulla parte superiore del suo corpo ed erano ben visibili. Quelli nella parte inferiore sarebbero stati celati alla vista ma lui li sentiva tutti, ognuno di essi; i morsi sul sedere erano così nitidi che avrebbe potuto ricavarci un calco e i succhiotti sul collo avrebbero necessitato di una sciarpa per la successiva settimana.

O per più tempo, nel caso Hannibal ci fosse ripassato sopra a breve, pensò Will entrando nella doccia. Era ufficialmente territorio del cannibale.

Adesso la questione era far capire a Hannibal che lui era territorio di Will. Il discorso che l’uomo gli aveva fatto il giorno prima sembrava far presupporre che non avesse intenzione di variare le dinamiche fra loro, per il momento, ma Will non era tanto d’accordo con questa decisione.

Era anche vero che le ultime parole dettegli l’avevano colpito: Will sapeva poco e nulla su Hannibal. Almeno su questo Hannibal.

Aveva studiato a fondo il serial killer e il finto simulacro di uomo che gli aveva posto di fronte quando si erano conosciuti. Di quei due individui sapeva quasi tutto.

Ma sull’Hannibal dopo il volo dalla scogliera non si era fermato a riflettere neanche un po’.

Will chiuse l’acqua della doccia e si strizzò i capelli passandoci una mano dentro.

E non sapeva niente, non aveva mai voluto sapere niente, sull’uomo che dichiarava di provare dei sentimenti nei suoi confronti fin dai primi tempi della loro conoscenza.

Era quell’uomo che doveva imparare a capire.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando scese a tavola era già tutto pronto.

Will stava morendo di fame e ogni volta che aveva fame così Hannibal sembrava coglierlo chissà da cosa e la quantità di cibi che preparava, per magia, raddoppiava. Erano accorgimenti per cui Will sentiva di non ringraziare mai abbastanza.

“Grazie,” disse infatti al primo squisito boccone.

“Di cosa? Lo sai che il piacere è mio,” rispose Hannibal.

“Sì ma questo non significa che smetterò di ringraziarti.”

Hannibal sorrise e a Will fu più che sufficiente per dirsi che l’avrebbe ringraziato molte altre volte in futuro.

Ok, quella era la prima cosa che notava. Hannibal non era insensibile alla semplice espressione di riconoscenza. Se Will lo osservava con attenzione, poteva scoprire molte cose su cui finora aveva sorvolato distratto.

“Allora? Hai già dato un nome al cane?” chiese Hannibal sorseggiando il caffè. Will si accorse che ogni tanto il suo sguardo cadeva sul suo collo, dove sapeva esserci un segno violaceo bello grosso sotto all’orecchio.

“Mmmh,” mormorò Will deglutendo l’ennesimo boccone, “Tu l’hai salvato, tu devi dargli un nome.”

“È una regola dei ladri di randagi?” si informò Hannibal.

“Sei un ladro di randagi anche tu ora, benvenuto nel club. Non hai mai avuto un cane?”

Hannibal scosse la testa. “Non ho mai trovato interessante che un’altra creatura dipendesse da me.”

“E ora sei disposto a provare?”

“A te non è mai dispiaciuto, immagino che debba esserci qualcosa di appagante nell’esperienza,” disse l’uomo alzando le spalle.

Già, Hannibal aveva dimostrato molte volte di voler sperimentare qualcosa solo perché interessava a Will.

A Will venne all’improvviso voglia di insegnargli a pescare. Hannibal era come un bambino nelle esperienze più elementari degli esseri umani, perché il suo modo di vivere l’aveva portato a tutt’altro tipo di conoscenze e abilità, del tutto fuori dal comune.

“Bene, il nome è competenza tua, sceglilo con calma,” Will rinnovò l’invito.

“Nessun bisogno, ho già un nome per lui: Goldberg.”

“Il clavicembalista?” chiese Will, “Carino. I miei cani non hanno mai avuto nomi così…”

Will si bloccò notando lo sguardo sorpreso di Hannibal.

“Ehi! Ti stupisci perché so chi è Goldberg? Me l’hai spiegato tu, ti ricordi? Ti ho chiesto cosa stavi suonando al clavicembalo, quel pezzo bellissimo… Le variazioni Goldberg di Bach…” si sentì di difendersi Will, ma Hannibal stava di nuovo sorridendo.

“Lo ripeterò spesso, Will, sei una deliziosa continua scoperta.”

Quindi ad Hannibal faceva immenso piacere anche che Will tenesse a mente ciò che Hannibal gli insegnava. Altro prezioso dato da archiviare.


	10. Chapter 10

Nei giorni seguenti il clamore intorno a Scott si estese a tutta l’isola.

Anche chi non avesse voluto saperne nulla non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi a giornali, telegiornali locali e chiacchiere di paese.

Scott finiva in ogni discorso e perfino Will, che non usava addentrarsi nel centro della vita del distretto, lo sentiva spesso nominare in sottofondo, come fosse già una leggenda metropolitana.

Del resto orrori del genere non erano abituali nei piccoli centri; se solo questa gente avesse saputo le cose che accadevano nel Maryland e negli stati attigui…

Will si trovava a far spese con Hannibal nel solito supermercato, proprio quando la cassiera bloccò uno dei clienti in una lunga disquisizione su quante volte Scott era stato visto lì a fare acquisti.

Will origliava a distanza di sicurezza, fintamente interessato alla scatola di cibo per cani che aveva tra le mani. Era sicuro che anche Hannibal stesse ascoltando.

La cassiera elencava gli articoli che spesso aveva visto nel carrello di Scott come fossero indicativi della sua natura di assassino. Will fece una smorfia, sentendosi toccato nella sua di profiler.

Era così assurdo tutto questo trambusto intorno ad una notizia a metà.

Perché la vera storia dietro Scott era la sua morte per mano loro e di quella nessuno sapeva nulla.

Will scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con Hannibal. Gli sembrava di essere tornato ai tempi dell’omicidio di Tier. Certo in quel caso Jack sapeva, ma non sapeva tutto e Tier era stato affare suo e di Hannibal, perché a parte loro due nessun altro poteva immaginare cosa fosse successo in realtà.

Era stata una cosa loro, un loro segreto.

Will posò il cibo per cani e strinse i pugni, un’improvvisa scarica d’energia lo investì ed ebbe una gran voglia di abbracciare Hannibal, proprio come dopo il massacro di Dolarhyde. Mise entrambe le mani sulla barra del carrello per nascondere in qualche modo i muscoli tesi e i pugni serrati. Nel cesto c’era una scatola dei biscotti che comprava sempre e non l’aveva messa dentro lui. Gli venne voglia di abbracciare Hannibal anche per quello.

L’uomo era già arrivato più in fondo alla corsia. Stava facendo una smorfia schifata mentre si rigirava tra le mani un barattolo di sottaceti che subito riappoggiò dove aveva preso.

Will sghignazzò senza farsi vedere.

Due mesi di questa vita per Hannibal dovevano essere stati già un’immane sofferenza. Un conto era essere imprigionati, un altro essere liberi di fare quello che si voleva, ma decidere di non farlo.

Anzi, a ben vedere Hannibal aveva navigato nel lusso di più quando si trovava all’istituto.

Will si sentì stupidamente fiero della capacità di adattamento di Hannibal, perché di fatto non aveva mai sentito l’uomo lamentarsi di nulla.

Certo, la spesa nel supermercato della plebaglia gli pesava, si vedeva lontano un miglio.

“Se non avessimo un fornitore di prodotti naturali moriresti di fame, lo sai?” lo prese in giro Will raggiungendolo.

“Lo so. Inoltre tu non mi fai mai mangiare quello che voglio,” sorrise Hannibal.

“Non so in che modo interpretare questa frase,” asserì Will passando avanti col carrello.

“Vai ai surgelati, può darsi ci sia speranza di trovare qualcosa che non navighi nei conservanti,” lo invitò Hannibal poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena.

Will concordò sull’acquisto della verdura e delle spezie, visto che non aveva alcuna competenza in materia. E quello era più o meno tutto ciò che di commestibile Hannibal poteva comprare in un supermercato. Il resto proveniva da allevamenti e fattorie limitrofe. Mentre il pesce lo forniva gentilmente la pescheria Will.

Rimanevano solo i prodotti igienici, che Hannibal si ostinava a comprare in una costosa profumeria in città, mentre Will non aveva problemi a prendere in stock al più basso prezzo possibile.

La forza dell’abitudine, probabilmente.

“Quel bagnoschiuma ha un odore atroce,” commentò Hannibal non appena Will posò la confezione nel carrello.

“Lo dici di qualsiasi prodotto io usi per lavarmi, perciò sentiamo… Ce n’è uno tra questi che tu definiresti accettabile?” chiese Will indicando tutto lo scaffale.

“No.”

“E quindi uno o l’altro non cambia niente,” concluse Will.

“Cambierebbe se tu usassi i prodotti che compro per me. Ti ostini a rovinare il tuo odore naturale con merci scadenti.”

“Smetto di lavarmi, va bene così?”

“Non lo faresti mai, ma visto quello che usi di solito, il mio naso ti sarebbe grato per il cambiamento.”

Will gli schiacciò l’occhiolino. “Ne riparliamo dopo tre giorni trascorsi a pescare.”

Hannibal scrollò le spalle. “Per me non avresti bisogno di lavarti neanche al mattino dopo una notte di sesso.”

Will si schiarì la voce già dichiarandosi sconfitto. Rifletté che se Hannibal definiva le notti trascorse a toccare lui _notti di sesso_ chissà come avrebbe definito una notte in cui avessero effettivamente fatto sesso entrambi.

A proseguire un discorso di questo tenore ci avrebbe rimesso solo Will, visto che era lui quello con l’immaginazione che galoppava e nitriva; in questo caso nemmeno gli serviva la sua immaginazione per ricordarsi bene dove erano posizionati tutti i segni che Hannibal gli aveva lasciato addosso la notte precedente.

Cominciava a fare caldo lì dentro.

Will si accertò che Hannibal lo stesse guardando, poi prese il bagnoschiuma e lo rimise sullo scaffale. Puntò il carrello verso le casse, “Abbiamo tutto?” chiese all’uomo.

Hannibal mise le mani dietro alla schiena e gli fece un mezzo inchino. Will scosse la testa e sorridendo prese posto alla cassa libera.

“Buongiorno!” li salutò la cassiera pettegola origliata poco prima; la donna cominciò a passare i primi articoli.

Will si sentiva osservato; capì perché quando vide la cassiera alzare gli occhi verso di lui dopo ogni prodotto passato con conseguente bip.

Stava quasi pensando di aver fatto colpo, quando la donna si fermò, prese respiro, lo indicò col dito e disse: “Ma lei non è quello che ha avuto una discussione con Scott proprio qui qualche tempo fa?”

La donna era una fisionomista non da poco, ma essendo una pettegola era normale che avesse più memoria per le facce, doveva pur dare un volto a chi sparlava dietro.

Will non era stato accusato di nulla e non era preoccupato di essere stato riconosciuto. Chissà con quanta gente Scott era entrato in contatto in un paese così piccolo, visto che aveva sempre vissuto lì.

Ma in un istante Will sentì scattare dentro la modalità killer istintiva e fredda e rispose arrogante, brusco e seccato.

“Discussione? Mi è a malapena passato davanti,” il che era la verità, “Non ci siamo neanche rivolti la parola,” mezza verità, Scott si era rivolto a lui, lui non aveva risposto, “Per essere un assassino di certo lei lo sta trattando come una celebrità del luogo, qualcuno di cui ricordare ogni gesto.”

Così dicendo Will iniziò ad imbustare gli acquisti.

La donna si zittì come mortificata dalla reazione di Will e Will scoprì che era quello il risultato che le sue parole avevano sperato di ottenere.

Tra sé e sé si compiacque.

“È stato arrestato finalmente?” intervenne Hannibal. E Will gli fu grato di aver compreso quando inserirsi e come farlo. Insieme erano perfetti.

Hannibal sorrise alla donna con quella sua amabile espressione e quella si riscosse dall’apatia all’istante.

“È sparito, ancora non l’hanno beccato,” raccontò felice di aver trovato qualcuno che ancora non sapeva tutta la storia.

“Oh,” finse sorpresa Hannibal, “Visto quello di cui è stato accusato, non mi sorprende che abbia fatto perdere le sue tracce.”

“Non si farà trovare facilmente, quel mostro,” commentò la donna.

“No, penso proprio di no,” concluse Hannibal pagando in contanti.

* * *

 

Arrivati a casa posarono le borse sul tavolo in cucina. Goldberg li salutò saltellando loro intorno e si calmò solo dopo che Will gli ebbe grattato la pancia e il musetto.

Will attese che Hannibal si togliesse il cappotto, poi lo raggiunse dov’era e lo avvolse attorno alla vita, passando sotto alle sue braccia. Hannibal emise un suono di sorpresa, ma reagì subito stringendolo come se l’abbraccio fosse stato un’idea sua.

Will chiuse gli occhi quando una mano di Hannibal gli accarezzò la testa. Era tutto avvolto nell’uomo. Che tiepido riparo, che luogo confortevole, era pura fonte di energia; abbracciare Hannibal era come bere un ottimo caffè, come mangiare cioccolato fondente.

“Mmmmh” mormorò Will.

“Le parole di quella donna… Ti hanno preoccupato, Will?”

Hannibal pensava che lo stesse abbracciando per un’improvvisa paura?

“No,” si affrettò a rispondere Will, “Non sono per niente preoccupato. È da quando stavamo facendo la spesa che voglio abbracciarti.”

Appena pronunciate queste parole Will, che aveva le labbra sul collo di Hannibal ed era stretto a lui, sentì il cuore dell’uomo accelerare i battiti. Il suo respiro si fece irregolare e il braccio attorno alla schiena di Will strinse con vigore.

Quindi ecco un’altra cosa che Hannibal apprezzava; gli piaceva essere abbracciato senza particolari ragioni per farlo se non averne voglia. I dettagli che Will stava scoprendo mano a mano che studiava questo lato di Hannibal lo disarmavano; era superficiale da dire, ma non aveva mai pensato che Hannibal avesse bisogni umani basilari.

Però non era difficile per Will ricordare come Hannibal fosse stato pronto ad accoglierlo tra le sue braccia sulla scogliera, nonostante un proiettile in corpo e l’estenuante lotta consumatasi col Drago.

“Puoi convincermi a fare qualunque cosa in questo modo,” disse Hannibal baciandolo sulla tempia, “Anche seguirti in volo giù da una scogliera.”

Sembrava avergli letto nel pensiero. Will si scostò da lui per guardarlo in viso. “Ti sei lasciato buttare in mare perché eri emozionato per il mio abbraccio,” Will scherzò, però cercò conferma negli occhi dell’uomo.

Hannibal gli accarezzò la fronte con la punta delle dita e nel farlo gli sfiorò la cicatrice. Will rabbrividì.

“L’abbraccio è la manifestazione d’affetto più pura e sincera,” disse l’uomo. “Non si può equivocare. È stata la prima volta che tu hai abbracciato me, ed è stato onesto. E sì, quello è stato il momento in cui ho deciso che spettava a te il resto.”

Will si chiese se andando avanti di questo passo avrebbe perso il senno, ad un certo punto. Aveva fatto i conti innumerevoli volte coi sentimenti che provava per Hannibal, ma quando gli era successo di farlo era stato ben lontano da quello che provava ora.

Non c’era ritorno da questa malinconica melodia che la sua anima stava intonando. Non sarebbe più riuscito a fare a meno di quest’uomo. Non sarebbe più riuscito a dirgli addio e far finta di non volerne più sapere di lui. Era stato difficile tre anni prima e per tirarsi fuori dall’angoscia si era servito di una famiglia già formata, si era inserito in un contesto già creato perché non aveva le capacità di crearsene uno tutto suo.

Ora la sua famiglia sembrava prendere forma, e perderla l’avrebbe ridotto in frantumi.

“Hannibal,” disse senza sciogliersi dall’abbraccio. “Dobbiamo andare via. Proprio perché non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi e sono sicuro che nessuno troverà mai il corpo di Scott… Andiamo via adesso.”

“Se ti fa stare più tranquillo…”

Will annuì. “Sì. Sì.” Confermò concitato. “Non più di qualche mese in nessun posto. Sia che si trovi una vittima, sia che non si trovi, sia che se ne trovi più di una. Ce ne andiamo se non trovano il corpo, ce ne andiamo se siamo sicuri di non essere indagati. Se mai dovessimo esserlo, ce ne tireremo fuori prima di andarcene.”

Will elencò tutte le opzioni a cui pensava da giorni. Sperava che Hannibal ne avesse da aggiungere.

Era pur vero che Hannibal aveva ucciso ovunque, molto e senza essere mai preso, ma loro insieme avevano delle regole ferree su chi eliminare, riducendo così il numero di morti sulla loro strada; questo significava molte meno possibilità di essere beccati soprattutto con le loro conoscenze forensi.

“Hai espresso la tua esigenza di spostarti costantemente, è chiaro,” disse Hannibal. “Penso che dovremmo scegliere posti più… Affollati, allora.”

Will annuì anche a questo. Certo perdersi tra la folla era il minimo richiesto per passare inosservati.

* * *

 

Hannibal rientrò nel tardo pomeriggio. Will era in cucina; aveva avvicinato due sedie e su una stava seduto, mentre sull’altra aveva appoggiato i piedi. Era messo di traverso rispetto al tavolo e su questo il laptop, con la pagina internet di TattleCrime aperta, troneggiava solitario.

Will salutò Hannibal, ma rimase col mento appoggiato ad una mano, pensieroso, mentre accarezzava Goldberg appallottolato sul suo grembo. Hannibal attraversò la stanza e Will incrociò i suoi occhi indagatori.

Buttando un’ultima occhiata allo schermo del computer, mise a terra Goldberg, si voltò e disse: “Hannibal, senti qui…”

Cercò il punto che gli interessava nel lungo articolo e cominciò a leggere.

“La vedova Graham e il figlio lasciano l’abitazione dopo aver lamentato numerose visite indesiderate e non identificate,” saltò pezzi poco interessanti nel mezzo, poi continuò, “Ci sarebbe da chiedersi se per caso il fantasma di Will Graham non stia cercando redenzione per tutti gli errori commessi in vita. Oppure i poveri sopravvissuti alla sua follia, la moglie e il figlio, sono rimasti sconvolti sia dall’incontro col Drago Rosso, che dall’apprendere cosa Graham abbia fatto di lui, decidendo infine di non voler più vivere in questi luoghi. Portano con loro anche i preziosi e ormai famosi cani di Will Graham, a parte quello scomparso qualche settimana fa.”

Hannibal non aveva ancora tolto il cappotto o appoggiato le chiavi della macchina. Lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione senza commentare.

“Sei preoccupato per la tua famiglia, Will?” gli chiese l’uomo quando fu certo che Will avesse terminato la lettura.

Will si riscosse, “Eh?” poi realizzò la domanda e aggrottò la fronte. “Non è la mia famiglia, non lo è più,” rispose senza distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo. Scorse la pagina fino in fondo per vedere se gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa. “Hanno fatto bene a lasciare quella casa,” aggiunse.

Hannibal si mise di fronte a lui dall’altra parte del tavolo, con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.

“Quindi è per il cane scomparso?” tentò ancora.

Will chiuse gli occhi. “Non voglio pensarci. Non posso farci nulla e…” si pizzicò l’osso del naso tra pollice e indice. “No… Stavo pensando che quest’articolo della Lounds, Hannibal, sembra scritto per attirarmi. Il riferimento al fantasma che si deve redimere per ciò che ha fatto, questa inutile comunicazione ai lettori che Molly, Walter e i cani sono in partenza… Che uno di loro è scomparso…”

“Pensi che stia controllando se sei vivo comunicando attraverso gli articoli?”

“Non sarebbe la prima volta, no? E poi quanto ha ripetuto che per lei sono uno psicopatico narcisista e che amo leggere di cose che mi riguardano…” Will chiuse il portatile e lo allontanò da sé.

“Il problema non si pone se tu non hai intenzione di cadere nella trappola, ammesso che lo sia,” disse Hannibal.

“Ma mi darebbe molto fastidio, molto, sapere che lei ha i mezzi per spargere la diceria che siamo ancora vivi, da qualche parte,” si lamentò indicando il portatile.

Hannibal tolse il cappotto e andò ad appenderlo al gancio accanto alla porta. “Facciamo sosta a Baltimora per occuparci della Lounds?” chiese Hannibal con tono innocente.

Will sorrise, mentre conveniva con se stesso che un tempo per una battuta del genere non avrebbe mai riso. La verità era che la Lounds non meritava di morire per mano loro, ma saperla morta non l’avrebbe addolorato.

“Già,” disse Will alzandosi, “La Lounds è praticamente la sintesi della maleducazione. Com’è che non ti è mai passato per la testa di farla fuori?”

Hannibal piegò la testa da un lato. “Non ho avuto l’occasione per colpa tua. Molte persone sono vive perché tu ti sei intromesso, Will. Ma amo avere conti in sospeso. Chissà, forse un giorno potremo regolarli insieme…”

“Quanti conti in sospeso hai, Hannibal? Dimmi quanti sono.”

“Quattro. Ma per uno ormai ho perso interesse.”

“Perché è passato di cottura?”

Hannibal rise di gusto e Will si sentì un verme; perché la battuta era atroce, ma lui era felice di averla fatta se il risultato era stato il divertimento di Hannibal.

“Sei di ottimo umore nonostante la Lounds,” disse Hannibal compiaciuto, “Non credo di averti mai sentito dileggiare delle vittime. Mi piace.”

“I tuoi conti in sospeso non hanno avuto molti riguardi nei miei confronti. Non ho intenzione di ucciderli,” specificò Will guardando negli occhi speranzosi di Hannibal, “Ma un po’ di dileggio mi è consentito.”

“Non possiamo prenderli in considerazione neanche per festeggiare gli anniversari?” chiese Hannibal deluso.

“Ora sei tu che fai lo spiritoso,” Will coprì la distanza fra loro e gli mise un braccio attorno alla schiena, stringendoselo contro. Da quando aveva capito quanto Hannibal amasse gli abbracci Will non perdeva mai una buona occasione. “Magari un quinquennale?” Will gli sussurrò all’orecchio ridendo.

* * *

 

Stabilirono che avrebbero lasciato l’isola al cambio di stagione. Quando tutti fossero stati occupati da nuovi impegni, al risveglio di natura e attività umane, loro avrebbero tolto il disturbo lasciandosi alle spalle solo un vago ricordo della scomparsa di Scott.

Will non si era ancora chiesto dove sarebbero emigrati, e come avrebbero vissuto nel nuovo posto, ma covava un forte desiderio di rivedere Hannibal com’era a Baltimora: elegante, altezzoso e viziato come un bambino. Se ci fosse stata anche solo una minima possibilità di fare quel tipo di vita gliel’avrebbe chiesto Will stesso.

Nelle loro dinamiche nel corso delle settimane nulla era cambiato; Hannibal amava trasformare Will in una bestiola tremante e supplicante, ma a parte qualche bacio e qualche carezza a Will era concessa poca azione.

Will non aveva ancora ben compreso se Hannibal avesse un modo tutto suo di provare piacere, diverso dai comuni mortali, o se si limitasse a risolvere la cosa in bagno sotto la doccia.

L’altra possibilità era che stesse facendo un favore a Will senza essere per niente interessato ad essere l’oggetto di attenzioni; e anche se Will l’aveva visto e sentito eccitato più volte non poteva fare a meno, ogni tanto, di accarezzare questa possibilità.

Come si poteva resistere tanto se si desiderava una persona?

Hannibal si era portato a letto Alana e di sicuro Bedelia… A Will sembrava alquanto impossibile il suo stoicismo. E poi perché?

L’idea che l’uomo non fosse omosessuale, invece, gli sembrava sempre più verosimile col passare del tempo.

Da un paio di giorni era quasi un chiodo fisso per Will.

Hannibal era il re delle stranezze: dire a Will, a modo suo, che lo amava e poi dare a Will ciò che si aspettava da questo sentimento era pura logica. Ma ricevere lo stesso tipo di trattamento poteva non rientrare nei suoi programmi.

E per Will era inaccettabile; non faceva altro che chiedersi cosa avrebbe fatto scoprendo che Hannibal si limitava a dare piacere a lui e per il suo andava a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di una donna.

Non avrebbe dovuto dargli fastidio?

No, non gli avrebbe dato fastidio, l’avrebbe fatto impazzire. Se avesse scoperto una cosa del genere l’avrebbe incatenato da qualche parte in casa e sprangato porte e finestre con assi di legno…

“Will, abbassa la fiamma,” gli disse Hannibal.

“Eh?” Will si risvegliò dai suoi propositi di segregazione e sbatté le palpebre. “Oh, sì,” mormorò maneggiando la manopola del fornello.

Tornò a lavare la verdura, una delle poche mansioni concessegli in cucina. Sentiva gli occhi di Hannibal addosso, era ben consapevole di apparire molto strano negli ultimi giorni.

Sperava che Hannibal riconducesse il suo comportamento all’imminente cambio di residenza, ma non poteva ignorare il fatto che l’uomo aveva sempre dimostrato di conoscerlo fin troppo bene. Bene, allora che Hannibal lo annusasse, o qualunque altra diavoleria fosse capace di fare, e capisse cosa lo disturbava. Almeno avrebbe risolto il suo problema.

Che poi come risolverlo? Poteva arrabbiarsi e arrovellarsi quanto voleva, se Hannibal non lo desiderava non è che poteva costringerlo.

Era deprimente, a quarant’anni, comportarsi come un ragazzino di quindici. Maledì Hannibal anche per questo squisito regalo di una nuova personalità che si preoccupava di cose mai neanche prese in considerazione prima.

E maledì anche un po’ se stesso.

Ogni volta che provava a pescare dal suo passato qualche esperienza simile gli sovveniva solo la passione provata per Alana anni prima; quell’insopprimibile desiderio di baciarla e quella fitta di dolore per essere stato rifiutato che era rimasta a pungerlo fino a che lei non gli aveva dato dell’instabile; a quel punto Will l’aveva accantonata senza troppi ripensamenti.

Pensare che Hannibal con lui aveva fatto ben di peggio e il desiderio nei suoi confronti non faceva che crescere…

Ormai Will non riusciva neanche più a trovare una motivazione per cui avrebbe potuto odiare Hannibal.

Anzi, quello che bramava sopra ogni altra cosa era proseguire nelle sue iniziative alla scoperta di quello che Hannibal apprezzava ricevere a livello emotivo e fisico.

Aveva notato di recente che Hannibal tendeva a chiedergli spesso di leggergli articoli di giornale, ingredienti sulle confezioni di cibo, ricette… E aveva quasi deciso che ad Hannibal piaceva il suono della sua voce.

E una sera Will gli aveva accarezzato la schiena passando la mano lungo la spina dorsale e arrivato a metà aveva visto Hannibal raddrizzarsi e reclinare la testa. Non aveva potuto appurare se fosse segno di fastidio o apprezzamento perché Hannibal si era sottratto ad ulteriori accertamenti.

Pensandoci, Will aveva ricordato una cosa da tempo dimenticata.

“Hannibal,” lo richiamò seguendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. Chiuse l’acqua e scosse le mani bagnate nel lavandino. “Quando ti ho cucito la ferita, dietro, ho visto… Non te l’ho mai chiesto, ma cos’è quel segno che hai sulla schiena?”

Hannibal alzò un sopracciglio, forse meravigliato dal tipo di domanda nel contesto in cui si trovavano. Solo Will poteva conoscere i processi mentali di Will e alle orecchie di Hannibal doveva suonare ben strano il discorso appena cominciato.

Eppure Hannibal si leccò le labbra e sorrise, con un’espressione che Will gli aveva già visto e che sembrava dire _Il pensieroso Will è un tantino monotematico_.

“Mason,” asserì Hannibal voltandosi impettito come se il solo nome fosse già spiegazione sufficiente. “Marchiatura a fuoco,” aggiunse vedendo la confusione di Will, “Aveva intenzione di mangiarmi un pezzo per volta e mi ha fatto marchiare come uno dei maiali.”

Will considerò la faccenda Mason e trovò che aveva senso e che per uno come lui non era neanche la cosa più assurda fatta. Visto che voleva anche staccare la faccia a Will per indossarla e mangiare Hannibal attraverso la sua bocca…

Will fece una smorfia alla deprimente valutazione che in quel modo forse avrebbe _mangiato_ più Hannibal di quanto ne stesse _mangiando_ adesso.

“Ti diverte l’associazione tra me e un suino?” domandò Hannibal fraintendendo la smorfia di Will.

“No, stavo pensando che appartieni a Mason più di quanto appartieni a me,” proferì Will con finta drammaticità e posandosi una mano bagnata sul cuore. Anche se si sentiva un po’ drammatico davvero non c’era bisogno che Hannibal lo sapesse.

“Se osservandolo non hai capito che era lo stemma dei Verger non dev’essere stato eseguito bene. C’è spazio per apporne altri,” disse Hannibal indicando alle sue spalle. Saltò il riso in padella un paio di volte e annusò il risultato piuttosto fiero.

Will rimase a bocca aperta ad ascoltare l‘eco delle ultime parole dell’uomo, poi deglutì e ritrovò un minimo di contegno. Perché l’idea di scalfire la pelle di Hannibal doveva mandarlo così su di giri in così breve tempo e solo utilizzando poche parole a riguardo?

Non è che volesse fargli del male o vederlo soffrire, quella fase era passata da tempo, ora lo voleva addirittura coccolare, ma perché l’idea di ferirlo e lasciargli segni addosso lo eccitava tanto da seccargli la gola?

Ed era palese che Hannibal fosse ben a conoscenza del problema, perché utilizzava proprio le parole esatte al momento esatto, senza mai un errore di valutazione.

Maledetto.

“Deve aver fatto male,” considerò Will variando leggermente il tenore del dialogo.

“Non ho particolare sensibilità al dolore,” disse Hannibal.

“Nemmeno al piacere,” Will non resistette a puntualizzare borbottando.

Hannibal lo guardò di nuovo con l’espressione canzonatoria per il Will monotematico e sorrise. “C’è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare, Will?” chiese.

 _Certo, bastardo, come se non ne avessimo già parlato_ , pensò Will, ma scosse la testa. “No,” sussurrò. Si avvicinò ad Hannibal e gli mise una mano sul fianco. “Ma se è l’unico modo per toccarti accolgo la proposta della marchiatura. Che poi sarebbe solo restituirti il favore…” Will si alzò la maglia all’altezza dell’ombelico e mostrò il morso sul fianco che ancora non era sbiadito da due notti prima.

Hannibal guardò dove indicato, poi spostò gli occhi a fissare Will, infine si voltò per impiattare il pranzo.

“Hai fame, Will?” gli chiese.

“Molta.”

* * *

 

Hannibal lo raggiunse sotto alle coperte.

Subito il letto si scaldò in ogni angolo.

Will si stupiva sempre del calore che il corpo dell’uomo emanava; era intossicante soprattutto in un letto prima gelido, l’istinto di Will era sempre quello di stringersi a lui.

Non quella sera.

Will era appoggiato con la schiena alla testata del letto, il portatile aperto sulle ginocchia.

Si spinse gli occhiali contro il naso e cercò di ignorare il buon odore dell’uomo appena uscito dalla doccia.

“Sei impegnato?” chiese Hannibal.

“Ne avrò per un po’, se non ti dispiace. Spegni pure la luce, cercherò di non disturbarti. Buonanotte,” rispose Will cliccando per aprire l’ennesima pagina. Da settimane era immerso in un ripasso di geografia mondiale alla ricerca delle informazioni più interessanti su posti esotici.

Sentì Hannibal espirare. Roteò gli occhi per guardarlo di straforo e lo vide seduto, sotto alle coperte, con un braccio appoggiato sul ginocchio.

 _Sexy_ , pensò Will e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato da se stesso. Ritornò a leggere con molta meno attenzione, finché una mano di Hannibal non si posò sul laptop chiudendolo.

“Ehi!” si lamentò Will.

Hannibal gli tolse il portatile dalle mani e lo appoggiò sul comodino dalla sua parte.

“Non si porta il computer a letto,” stabilì secco.

“Si chiama portatile, secondo te perché?” ribatté Will. “E poi cos’è, una tua regola? Insieme a _non si legge a tavola_?” chiese pronunciando le ultime parole in tono basso e tentando di imitare lo strano accento di Hannibal.

“Non si legge a tavola mai,” ribadì Hannibal puntualizzando l’importanza di quella regola. Portò le mani al viso di Will e gli tolse gli occhiali; li chiuse e li mise sul portatile. “E un’altra regola dovrebbe essere di comprare gli occhiali da un ottico e non al supermercato, prima di rovinarti la vista del tutto.”

“Mh. Metti regole solo tu?” mormorò Will, già consapevole di cosa passasse per la testa al compagno di letto.

“Will, tu hai stabilito precetti di etica e morale, io potrò occuparmi almeno dell’educazione in ambito domestico?”

“Non sono un bambino a cui insegnare come comportarsi,” asserì Will.

Hannibal mosse la testa da un lato con una smorfia di disaccordo. “Ma ci tengo molto che tu non sia sgarbato e incivile, Will. Sai cosa faccio agli incivili...”

“Come se avessi speranze di riuscire ad ammazzarmi!” esclamò Will con enfasi, “Forse potresti drogandomi o avvelenandomi, ma in un corpo a corpo…”

Hannibal rise. “Penso che proprio in un corpo a corpo finiresti per avere la peggio.”

Grazie tante, come se Will avesse dubbi in proposito. Ma doveva cercare di darsi un tono. Probabilmente contro Hannibal avrebbe avuto giusto il tempo di dire _addio_ e poi sarebbe stato massacrato.

Hannibal allungò un braccio per accarezzargli una guancia come a volergli dare un buffetto di incoraggiamento. Will si scostò e si sdraiò tirandosi le coperte fin sopra alla faccia.

“Dormiamo,” disse ad alta voce per farsi sentire, “O stanotte scatta la rissa, dottore,” si voltò su un fianco dando la schiena ad Hannibal.

Pessima idea.

Hannibal fece quello che era diventato abitudine ormai: lo abbracciò da dietro e se lo tirò contro appoggiandogli una mano al petto. La bocca morbida iniziò un lento mordicchiare sul collo di Will, sapendo bene che quello era il modo migliore per farlo pensare ad altro. O a niente.

Ma Will si voltò prima di essere tradito dai suoi sensi e puntò braccia e ginocchia contro Hannibal per allontanarlo.

“A cuccia e dormi!” gli intimò Will. Il tono divertito ma perentorio, più incisivo di quello che usava per addestrare Goldberg, trattandosi di Hannibal, un lupo complicato da addomesticare.

L’uomo doveva smetterla di trattarlo come un affamato da saziare tanto a tavola quanto a letto, e anche Will doveva smetterla di dargli tutti i motivi per comportarsi così con lui.

Hannibal cercò di afferrarlo per i polsi, ma Will gli salì addosso e gli strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi. Hannibal si ritrovò a pancia sotto con tutto il peso di Will sulla schiena. Will ne approfittò per abbracciarlo passandogli le braccia sotto al petto. L’intento era più quello di avvinghiarsi a lui per non farsi scalzare di dosso, così Will si afferrò un polso con la mano per non perdere la presa.

“Resto così anche tutta la notte,” minacciò Will.

“Cosa staresti dimostrando?” domandò Hannibal con voce strozzata, ma indifferente.

“Che non sono un bambolotto da palpare a piacimento.”

“Il piacimento era il tuo,” sentenziò Hannibal.

“Sì, beh, adesso basta. Niente più serate a senso unico.”

Hannibal alzò le braccia sopra alla testa, come tutte le volte in cui si era arreso alla cattura. “D’accordo, come desideri. Non ti tocco,” promise.

Will fece un smorfia di non completa soddisfazione. Non è che fosse contento della frase appena sentita, ma era davvero stufo dello strano modo che Hannibal aveva di interagire con lui. L’idea che Hannibal gli stesse dando un contentino non lo appagava e allora doveva metterci un freno.

Ma se Hannibal invece avesse apprezzato lo scambio reciproco…

“Bravo,” lo lodò Will, “Ora ti lascio andare e tu ti comporti bene,” lo baciò su una spalla attraverso la maglietta di cotone bianca. “Prima però voglio fare una cosa. Me la lasci fare?”

Hannibal non mosse un muscolo e Will lo prese per un consenso.

Si spostò più in giù, sedendosi sulle gambe di Hannibal e tirò su la maglia scoprendogli la schiena.

Lo stemma dei Verger era un cerchio di tessuto cicatriziale che copriva buona parte del centro, quasi da scapola a scapola; non si capiva bene cosa fosse, per Will appariva solo come una bruciatura rimarginatasi in qualche modo. La sfiorò con un dito e tutti i muscoli della schiena di Hannibal si irrigidirono.

Era questo che voleva sapere Will: se la sensibilità delle cicatrici era una particolarità che riguardava solo lui o se la provava anche Hannibal.

Certo, per Will era una scoperta nuova, perché nessuna delle sue antiche ferite gli aveva mai dato pensiero fino a qualche mese fa; a parte quando se le vedeva riflesse nello specchio o quando ricordava il passato, le cicatrici era come non fossero lì. Adesso se solo Hannibal le sfiorava prendevano fuoco.

Quella di Hannibal poi era come un’ustione, una specie di tatuaggio a fuoco; aver indossato dei vestiti con quella roba sulla schiena doveva essere stato un martirio. Hannibal diceva di non avere una grande sensibilità al dolore, ma Will era più propenso a credere che Hannibal lo ignorasse, più che altro, per una sorta di abitudine sviluppata negli anni. Una cosa non proprio sana, proprio come l’abitudine di Will di andare oltre i suoi limiti e poi ancora più in là.

Una gran bella coppia facevano.

Col pollice tracciò il contorno del marchio. Hannibal aveva la testa voltata di lato, appoggiata sul cuscino di Will, teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava in modo regolare, come se il tocco di Will lo stesse rilassando.

Will gradì la scena. Il fatto di essere lui per una volta a fare qualcosa di piacevole per Hannibal lo appagò mostrandogli un altro motivo per cui lo scambio reciproco era importante per lui; ottenere questi risultati da Hannibal gli dava alla testa, forse era ancora più soddisfacente di un orgasmo.

Non sapeva se questo fosse il pensiero di un uomo molto innamorato o di un insicuro che cercava forme di conforto, ma non poteva ignorare ciò che stava provando.

Chissà che non fosse la stessa motivazione che spingeva Hannibal a fare così con lui.

Sul marchio fu delicato, lo accarezzò prima coi polpastrelli, per percepire ogni increspatura della pelle, ogni imperfezione, poi lo coprì tutto con un palmo per sentirlo meglio. Il tatto per Will era sempre stato il senso di principale connessione con la realtà: per questo cercava si sentire la consistenza di ogni cosa, la pelle di una poltrona, una statua, la lama di un coltello.

Quando lo sfiorò con tutta la mano, Will vide Hannibal stringere le labbra. Poi, lentamente, l’uomo spostò le mani e se le mise sotto il viso.

Fu tutto quello di cui Will aveva bisogno per essere incoraggiato a proseguire. Vedere Hannibal così sereno e indifeso sotto di lui gli trasmetteva un senso di benessere che lo riempiva d’affetto, lo faceva esplodere d’affetto per questa creatura così controversa.

Le mani di Will si avventurarono oltre l’iniziale oggetto di interesse e cominciarono ad accarezzare tutta la schiena dell’uomo. Non voleva niente in cambio di quelle carezze, non stava cercando di eccitare Hannibal, voleva solo che si addormentasse disteso e senza alcun pensiero.

Will gli massaggiò spalle, schiena e collo finché non fu certo che Hannibal si fosse addormentato. A quel punto si rese conto di essere stanco anche lui e di avere una gran voglia di sdraiarsi a fianco dell’uomo e chiudere gli occhi.

Così fece, eseguendo meno movimenti possibili per non svegliarlo; fu incapace di staccargli le mani di dosso, però, così continuò ad accarezzarlo standogli di fronte: il braccio, la spalla, il collo, la schiena… E una carezza sulla testa, come fosse un bimbo da rassicurare.

Era terribilmente adorabile, e tutto all’improvviso Will sentì un insopprimibile desiderio di proteggerlo. Forse era l’ultima cosa di cui poteva aver bisogno Hannibal Lecter, ma Will gliel’avrebbe offerta comunque.

Oh, in che modo si erano evoluti gli eventi…

* * *

 

Will aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il viso di Hannibal.

La luce del mattino filtrava dalle persiane chiuse e lui si sentiva riposato e sereno. Contava sulle dita di una mano sola le volte in cui aveva dormito una notte intera senza svegliarsi mai, perciò il senso di pace derivante era raro e prezioso. E lo condivideva con Hannibal per la prima volta da che vivevano insieme, visto che l’uomo era nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato.

E la mano di Will era scivolata dalla schiena di Hannibal al suo braccio, morbidamente appoggiata in un tocco intimo, come fosse consueto.

Will resistette alla voglia di accarezzarlo per evitare di svegliarlo.

La rarità di quel momento non era solo data dal suo riposo notturno, Will voleva fare tesoro di quest’ennesimo lato di Hannibal che non aveva occasione di vedere tutti i giorni.

Di solito Hannibal era sempre in piedi prima di lui, la premura di non svegliarlo era un naturale prolungamento dell’impulso protettivo provato nei suoi confronti la sera precedente.

Will si sentiva sospeso sopra il tempo e lo spazio, non voleva muoversi per paura di far esplodere la bolla intorno a loro. Fluttuavano senza nessun pensiero e nessuna preoccupazione in questa rassicurante sfera, cercare di mantenerla intatta anche solo per pochi minuti era il minimo che Will potesse fare.

Anche in onore del sentimento che stava provando. Qualcosa di mai sperimentato prima.

Un affetto e un legame maturi, perché da parte di Will erano consapevoli. Nati e cresciuti _nonostante_.

Nonostante tutto, Will non aveva potuto contenere il sentimento per Hannibal.

E un qualcosa nato in modo così prepotente e incontrollabile era rassicurante, perché era una certezza.

Will era certo di ciò che provava per Hannibal e quasi certo di aver compreso se stesso come persona, grazie ad Hannibal.

Come poteva non ritenere questo il momento più concreto e liberatorio della sua vita?

Certo, si poteva anche fare meglio di così…

Will tornò a guardare Hannibal; l’uomo era impeccabile. Forse per l’immobilità del suo riposo, ma il suo viso non era stravolto e disordinato dal sonno, anzi, gli occhi chiusi e i lineamenti rilassati lo trasformavano in un essere umano vulnerabile. I capelli sembravano pennellate di biondo scuro sui suoi occhi e sulla fronte, ordinati e lisci.

Will voleva accarezzarli di nuovo, come la sera prima, voleva stringergli il braccio che aveva ancora caldo sotto alla sua mano, osservare i suoi occhi aprirsi, le palpebre sbattere e assaporare quel breve momento di confusione prima che Hannibal rimettesse insieme i pezzi e realizzasse che quella mattina era cominciata in modo un po’ diverso dal solito. Will l’avrebbe baciato sulla fronte coperta dal ciuffo che stava piano piano tornando alla lunghezza di quando si erano incontrati a Firenze, e per un attimo Hannibal sarebbe stato come indifeso tra le sue braccia, prima di svegliarsi del tutto e tornare vigile, desto e all’erta, com’era nella sua natura.

Will tese l’orecchio al rumore proveniente dal piano di sotto.

Inconfondibile, dati tutti gli anni trascorsi in compagnia di quattrozampe.

Unghiette sul pavimento.

Nel silenzio della casa risuonavano come chicchi di riso che cadevano sul pavimento.

Unghiette rapide, di zampette irrequiete.

Più vicine ora, sulle scale, un salto dopo l’altro, finché poi più niente, silenzio.

Will sorrise e voltò il viso, trovando Goldberg sulla porta, seduto impettito, ma con il musetto piegato da un lato, come stupito di trovare i suoi due umani lì insieme.

 _Ah, qui state tutta la notte?_ sembrava dire.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia e Goldberg registrò subito il cambiamento d’espressione. Lanciò un latrato in risposta.

Will gli fece segno di tacere con l’indice sulle labbra e il cagnetto mugolò infastidito. Sbuffò pure dal naso, in realtà starnutendo, ma a Will scappò da ridere lo stesso. Incassò la testa nelle spalle e si rassegnò a dichiarare chiuso l’intermezzo mattutino di adorazione del partner.

Chi meglio di lui sapeva quanto fosse impossibile ignorare un cane che doveva uscire e mangiare al mattino presto?

Will fece più piano possibile per voltarsi di nuovo e controllare per l’ultima volta che Hannibal dormisse ancora.

Non dormiva più.

L’unico occhio visibile, non coperto dai capelli, era aperto e lo fissava. Un mezzo sorriso gli increspava le labbra.

Will si sporse e lo baciò prima sulla bocca, poi sulla fronte. “Buongiorno,” lo salutò. “Faccio uscire Gold.”

Saltò fuori dal letto, mentre pensava che le uniche fantasie della sua vita che si fossero mai materializzate riguardavano tutte Hannibal, sia nel bene che nel male.

* * *

 

Era già la terza volta di seguito che beccava Hannibal intento a guardarlo. L’uomo non era certo tipo che avesse bisogno di nascondere un interesse di qualsiasi tipo, in particolare nei confronti di Will. Eppure ogni volta che era stato sorpreso aveva distolto lo sguardo.

Will si era convinto a non stuzzicarlo più, allora. Se Hannibal voleva guardarlo di sottecchi senza essere disturbato andava bene, benissimo.

Era sera inoltrata. Hannibal stava disegnando e sorseggiando una marca di whisky di cui aveva lamentato la mediocrità, ma che era stata scelta nondimeno.  

Will era seduto a terra, nella zona divano, a far giocare e a coccolare Goldberg. Il cagnolino impazziva per una pallina da tennis che a malapena riusciva a prendere in bocca. La inseguiva come un disperato, se la trascinava addentandone la peluria con gli incisivi e la riportava a Will che lo ricompensava abbracciandolo e baciandolo sulla testa.

Goldberg aveva un buon odore da cucciolo dietro alle orecchiette e in mezzo agli occhi. Era irresistibile l’impulso di dargli bacetti, anche se lui si agitava e per farlo Will doveva tenerlo fermo nell’incavo del gomito.

Quando lo lasciava andare il cagnolino ripartiva di corsa dietro alla palla e slittava sul pavimento, perché le unghie non facevano abbastanza presa.

Will scoppiò a ridere quando il cucciolo inciampò nel tappeto sotto al lavello e andò a sbattere contro il mobile.

“Oddio,” disse scosso dai singhiozzi sdraiato per terra. “Quanto sei simpatico. Sei il cane più agitato mai visto.”

Goldberg corse verso di lui e lo attaccò alla faccia leccandolo. Will fu incapace di difendersi perché cadde preda di un altro eccesso di risa incontrollate.

Quando Goldberg lo lasciò in pace, Will si riprese asciugandosi le lacrime e ancora una volta vide Hannibal intento a guardarlo, sorridente.

Will si rimise a sedere. “Vieni a giocare col cane invece di stare lì da solo immerso nell’arte,” invitò l’uomo.

Hannibal tornò al suo disegno. “Preferisco guardare te mentre lo fai.”

 _Sì, me ne sono accorto_ , pensò Will.

“Lo so che ti piace accarezzare Goldberg, ti ho visto farlo più di una volta. Se giochi con lui ti si affezionerà ancora di più.”

“Voglio che si affezioni a te.”

“Non è il nostro cane?” chiese Will.

“Io mi limito a fornirgli il cibo, sono sicuro che apprezza,” disse Hannibal.

“Abbiamo compiti diversi, io lo faccio giocare e tu lo fai mangiare sano?” Will si alzò e prese in braccio Goldberg. Che si agitò subito. “Ma ha bisogno dell’affetto di tutti e due,” aggiunse Will avvicinandosi ad Hannibal e mettendogli il cagnolino davanti.

Teneva Goldberg sotto alle zampe davanti e il piccoletto scalciava con quelle dietro come fosse un puledro.

Will mosse il cagnolino da un lato all’altro per invogliare Hannibal a prenderlo in braccio. “Hannibal…” mormorò Will con una vocetta nasale, “Ti voglio bene, prendimi in braccio e coccolami.”

Visto che Hannibal lo guardava stupito, Will gli cacciò in braccio il cane senza attendere oltre.

Una volta avuto in grembo Goldberg, Hannibal si rassegnò e gli mise una mano sulla testolina.

Incredibilmente il cane aveva cessato ogni ostilità e aveva smesso di agitarsi come un forsennato. Accanto ad Hannibal era la bestiola più mansueta del mondo, sotto alla sua mano poi sembrava ipnotizzato. Stava seduto sulle sue gambe e fissava Hannibal con gli occhietti neri quasi sognanti.

“Ti assomiglia,” fu il commento di Hannibal verso Will.

“Ah ah,” gli fece eco Will, “Dove la vedi la somiglianza?”

“Quando lo tocco smette di divincolarsi e sta zitto,” spiegò Hannibal.

Will sorrise storto e sbuffò. “Dovremo trovare un altro cane che disegna, decanta Dante e si attacca alle caviglie delle persone maleducate, allora, per pareggiare i conti.”

Will vide le spalle di Hannibal tremolare nel tentativo di trattenere una risata. Nel frattempo le carezze a Goldberg si erano fermate e Hannibal stava semplicemente tenendo la mano ferma sul dorso del cucciolo, quasi coprendolo tutto.

Will trovò la scena amorevole; amava i cani, erano la sua più grande passione ed erano stati il suo conforto in momenti della vita in cui aveva pensato di non farcela. Vedeva ogni gesto d’affetto verso un cane come un segno di umanità e bontà interiori. Ad Hannibal piaceva avere un cane per casa, Will lo sentiva, e questo era positivo in un certo senso.

Aveva detto ad Hannibal che lo voleva così com’era, non voleva che cambiasse o si sforzasse di essere ciò che non era. Ma se sotto sotto lui era anche così, tanto meglio.

“Sto scoprendo cose interessanti su di te, dottore,” lo richiamò Will.

Hannibal si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio. Nemmeno lo guardò facendolo. Allungò una mano ad afferrare il bicchiere con l’ultimo dito di Whisky e lo finì tutto d’un sorso; lo assaporò com’era solito fare, passandosi la lingua prima sul labbro inferiore, poi su quello superiore. Will contemplò il rito con piacere.

“Ti piace Goldberg,” continuò Will, “Ti piace vedere che mi ci sono affezionato io, così come ti piace l’idea che lui si stia affezionando a me, ma sei contento quando lo accarezzi, ha un effetto rilassante su di te.”

“Altre cose che hai scoperto su di me dopo attenta analisi, Will?” si informò Hannibal. Will lesse approvazione nel suo tono di voce e ne fu entusiasta, tanto da proseguire anche con le considerazioni più intime.

“Ti piace essere abbracciato, molto… Ti piace moltissimo,” disse Will calcando la voce sulla ripetizione dell’avverbio, “È una necessità di ogni essere umano, ma tu la accogli come fosse merce rara e preziosa. Credo sia perché hai sempre abbracciato, magari a volte anche senza sentire il desiderio di farlo, solo perché la situazione lo richiedeva. Ma sei stato abbracciato poco e se qualcuno lo fa con trasporto te ne accorgi. E ti piace.”

“I tuoi abbracci sono autentici, Will” gli accordò Hannibal dandogli a suo modo ragione.

“Certo, non ti abbraccerei mai se non desiderassi davvero farlo,” asserì Will, “È qualcosa che ha valenza più di mille parole.”

“Non ti ho mai abbracciato perché la situazione lo richiedeva,” specificò Hannibal.

“Credi che non lo sappia? Ho le mie motivazioni per averti considerato mio amico anche in momenti in cui anche solo dire una cosa del genere mi avrebbe fatto apparire come un povero psicolabile,” mormorò Will. Osservò la reazione di Hannibal alle sue parole. L’uomo continuò ad accarezzare Goldberg con movimenti lenti; il cagnolino si era addormentato.

“E ti piace essere coccolato,” Will scelse le parole più infantili possibili per vedere che effetto avrebbero fatto sull’animale da addomesticare. I suoi errori di valutazione su Hannibal riguardavano quasi tutti i sentimenti e il suo modo di esprimerli; voleva sapere fino a che punto Hannibal avrebbe ammesso di essere affamato d’affetto.

Infatti l’uomo, piegato su Goldberg, subito voltò la testa dalla parte di Will, lasciando la frangia a penzolare davanti agli occhi. Messo così a Will sembrò una di quelle fotografie in cui al modello è stato detto di esibire uno sguardo intrigante. Ad Hannibal riusciva con estrema facilità.

“Anche a te,” puntualizzò l’uomo. “Tu stai elencando pratiche piacevoli per tutti, sei solo stupito che lo siano per me.”

“No,” corresse Will, “Sono stupito di non conoscerti bene come pensavo. So di te solo quello che tu mi hai concesso di vedere, il resto è frutto di anni di giochini psicologici e chiacchiere con altre persone che sostenevano di sapere chi tu fossi. Ma nessuno l’ha mai saputo e non lo so neanch’io. Ora ho l’occasione di scoprirlo, in modo completo, senza aspettare che sia tu a mostrarti.”

Will non poté decifrare dallo sguardo di Hannibal quanto il suo discorso avesse toccato l’uomo, forse per nulla, forse profondamente, era impossibile da stabilire. Perché Hannibal era bravo a non far trasparire le emozioni, sia quelle positive che quelle negative. Era una delle caratteristiche che Will avrebbe voluto veder sparire in sua presenza.

Ma per Hannibal quella era un’abitudine troppo consolidata per congedarla, allora Will avrebbe provato a diventare più bravo a leggere il suo viso. Doveva pur esserci qualcosa che traspariva in grado di dargli indizi.

Will piegò la testa e si avvicinò di più al viso di Hannibal, lo scrutò a fondo in ogni piega del viso. “Andiamo a fare una passeggiata qui fuori?” lo invitò Will, “Anche Goldberg deve uscire.”

 

Qualche minuto dopo erano fuori al freddo a perimetrare l’esterno della casa, con Goldberg di nuovo sveglio e saltellante che li precedeva o seguiva a seconda di dove decideva di correre. Le luci di casa illuminavano il percorso, altrimenti la sera sarebbe stata troppo oscura per permettere una passeggiata.

“Settimana prossima allora?” esordì Will arrivati sul retro della casa.

Hannibal annuì. “È tutto pronto, come abbiamo stabilito. In qualsiasi momento decidi possiamo partire.”

“Quindi un volo last minute non sarà un problema?” si accertò Will. Viaggiare in aereo non gli piaceva per nulla, le poche precauzioni che poteva prendere le avrebbe pretese tutte.

“Non sarebbe un problema in ogni caso, ammesso anche che ad Atene non avessimo una casa, potremmo stare in albergo finché ce ne fosse bisogno. Tu ti preoccupi troppo, Will.”

“Continui a dirlo, ma penso che due persone prudenti siano meglio di una. Tra l’altro di una che non è poi così prudente,” lo sgridò Will.

“Non fraintendermi, mi delizia la tua preoccupazione, Will, indica partecipazione,” Hannibal gli afferrò una mano e la strinse nella propria. Continuarono a camminare a passi sincronizzati.

Una strana sensazione avvolse Will.

Strana, non spiacevole. Come guardare un cartone animato per bambini e sorridere ad una scena sciocca.

Forse era sciocco passeggiare dietro casa mano nella mano, col cane a gironzolare loro intorno. Ma era così piacevole.

“Apprezzi questo, Will? Tenersi per mano?” chiese Hannibal rifacendo il verso all’elenco dei _ti piace_ iniziato quella sera.

“Non è male,” asserì Will guardando verso casa indifferente. Mosse la mano in modo da far capire ad Hannibal di aprire la sua; quando l’uomo lo fece Will intrecciò le loro dita e tornò a stringerla.

“Sto partecipando alla nostra seconda fuga,” Will riprese il discorso, “Un po’ più attivamente della prima volta, ma non così tanto. Ancora sono le tue conoscenze a fare la maggior parte del lavoro.”

“Ma stanno lavorando su decisioni tue. Atene e il tipo di sistemazione… Ogni cosa come la desideri.”

“Finiscila di fare il finto spettatore!” Will lo riprese ridendo, “Come se non stessi gongolando all’idea che io abbia deciso di fare come avresti fatto anche tu.”

“Beh…” Hannibal si guardò intorno come a dire che era un po’ azzardato paragonare i loro due modi di operare, “Diciamo che migliori.”

“Presuntuoso, spocchioso, arrogante…” borbottò Will.

“Sono tutti sinonimi, Will.”

“Perché limitarsi ad un aggettivo solo quando ce ne sono così tanti per descriverti?”

“Devo ammettere che ci sono alcuni indubbi vantaggi che si profilano con la nostra nuova sistemazione,” disse Hannibal eludendo la frase di Will. “Come la possibilità di mostrarti l’arte e la magnificenza di una delle città più antiche del mondo, del luogo che ha dato i natali a Socrate e alla filosofia, la possibilità di tornare a vivere in modo più… Consono alla mia natura e di gustare cibi e vini pregiati, di avere l’Italia così vicina… Senza dimenticare il fatto che il clima sarà ben diverso da qui e che la tua pelle scaldata dal sole deve avere un odore squisito.”

Will inarcò le sopracciglia evitando di guardarlo. Uscirsene con questi commenti era la specialità di Hannibal. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di rendergli noto quanto sconvolgimento provocassero, tanto il bastardo già lo sapeva.

E Will non ci aveva pensato. Non vedeva l’estate da quasi un anno, era un lato positivo da non sottovalutare. Vestiti più leggeri, più comodi per qualunque cosa dovessero fare.

Inoltre il caldo corrompeva le prove di un delitto a rapida velocità.

* * *

 

Era da tempo che Will non si trovava in un luogo affollato. La situazione lo stimolava e lo teneva sulle spine allo stesso tempo.

Si guardò intorno circospetto all’interno dell’aeroporto, come gli era d’abitudine quando circondato da estranei. Adocchiò qualche telecamera di sorveglianza, ma immaginò ce ne fossero molte altre meno visibili.

Un’ora, più o meno, tra operazioni d’imbarco e controlli, l’importante era tenersi alla larga dalla maggior parte di esse. Avevano viaggiato sei ore per l’aeroporto internazionale meno frequentato, anche se la definizione ancora non si sposava coi gusti di Will.

“Tu ti preoccupi troppo, Will,” ripeté Hannibal per l’ennesima volta quella mattina, chinandosi su Will. Ormai era diventata la sua frase preferita, pronunciata all’orecchio di Will ogni volta che lo trovava intento a roteare gli occhi in ogni direzione nel vano tentativo di tenere tutto sotto controllo.

Will non gli rispose, ma non gli diede torto; forse rilassarsi sarebbe stato il modo migliore per vedere la fine di quest’ennesima stressante avventura. Chissà, magari col tempo ci avrebbe fatto l’abitudine. Una volta stabilito che quella era la sua nuova vita, non c’era altro da fare se non capire come viverla al meglio.

Goldberg era stranamente tranquillo, nella sua gabbia da trasporto che Will reggeva come fosse la custodia di un fucile di precisione. Il cagnolino pareva già predisposto a mantenere un basso profilo e Will gliene fu grato.

Mezz’ora più tardi si lasciarono tutto alle spalle, per la seconda volta.

Più rilassato sul sedile accanto a quello di Hannibal, in volo verso la loro nuova destinazione, Will pensò che non gli dispiaceva per nulla.

Anzi, quella di tenersi in continuo movimento era un’ottima idea.

Will aveva già vissuto così durante l’infanzia: sempre il nuovo bambino a scuola, nuove amicizie da conquistare, tutto da ricominciare, senza mai rimanere impresso a nessuno perché conosciuto per troppo poco tempo, senza mai mancare a nessuno quando se ne andava.

Tutti questi erano lati positivi adesso, tutte circostanze da utilizzare a loro vantaggio.

L’aereo era scomodo, in particolare per Hannibal, i posti stretti e il servizio a bordo minimo. Goldberg stava incastrato nello scompartimento sopra le loro teste, abbastanza piccolo da non stare nella stiva, ma da tenere comunque lontano dai posti a sedere.

E non si lamentò neanche una volta, complici anche i due scali in cui poté sgranchirsi le zampette e fare i suoi bisogni. L’idea di prendere il volo più lungo possibile un’altra decisione di Will, attento ai particolari, memore del fatto che Hannibal Lecter poteva sempre essere adocchiato a causa delle sue abitudini comode.

Almeno finché non fossero stati più lontani, più scomodi stavano e più erano invisibili.

In Grecia sarebbe stato diverso, ma Will contava sul tempo trascorso, sulla lontananza e sul fatto che se la Lounds era l’unica di cui si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare, una cosa era certa: lei lavorava da sola e se mai li avesse trovati da lì a vent’anni, solo con lei si sarebbero dovuti scontrare.

Non un’impresa difficile. Lui stesso avrebbe potuto sistemare la Lounds molto tempo fa.

“Non manca molto,” gli disse Hannibal una volta accomodati sui sedili per l’ultimo tratto di viaggio. “Se stai ancora pensando che lo zio Jack comparirà per arrestarci, spero che tra poco ti ricrederai.”

Will si sporse a guardare fuori dal finestrino che stava dalla parte di Hannibal e gli sussurrò, “A dire il vero ero immerso nella fantasia di essermi già occupato di Freddie Lounds quando ne ho avuto la possibilità.”

Già, farlo all’epoca, quando poteva ancora essere mascherato come un modo per guadagnare la fiducia di Hannibal… Cosa impossibile, ma accarezzò l’idea comunque.

“Quello è un insoluto di cui entrambi possiamo dolerci, Will. Ho avuto quella possibilità molto molto prima di te.”


	11. Chapter 11

Will fu subito colpito dall’azzurro.

Era tutto azzurro.

E ora che vedeva il cielo comprendeva perché quello fosse il colore scelto in generale per tetti, pareti e perfino per sedie e tavoli fuori da bar e ristoranti, come aveva visto dalle immagini in rete; sembrava irreale talmente era brillante, più irreale delle tinte viste per le strade.

Decise subito che il mare sarebbe stato una delle prossime mete, non appena possibile, perché se il cielo era così lì, in città, chissà messo accanto al mare che effetto doveva fare.

Un altro viaggio fino in centro e, verso sera, furono accompagnati nella loro nuova dimora.

Hannibal gli aveva accennato alla vista sull’Acropoli e vagamente descritto la vastità dell’appartamento.

Will, aveva peccato d’immaginazione stavolta. Ne aveva usata troppo poca, eppure sapeva che con Hannibal non era mai troppo poco.

Se per la casa a Staffin la sorpresa era stata suscitata dalla modestia e dalla frugalità della scelta, contornate da una realtà tutta campagnola, qui si era all’esatto opposto. Questo era un appartamento degno dell’Hannibal che aveva frequentato a Baltimora. Will continuava a trovare esagerati i suoi gusti, ma si sentì subito rincuorato alla visione dell’abitazione.

Qui Hannibal sarebbe stato molto più a suo agio e Will non poteva fare a meno di desiderare questo per lui.

Sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, si voltò e vide Hannibal sorridergli. “È tutta su un piano solo,” affermò orgoglioso, “Un piano vasto cinque volte la casa di Staffin…”

Will ridacchiò. Aprì la gabbia di Goldberg che zompettante andò ad esplorare casa prima di loro.

“È disposto in lunghezza, così ogni stanza dà sull’Acropoli,” spiegò Hannibal.

A Will ne sarebbe bastata una sola di stanza sull’Acropoli. Uscì sul terrazzo e si rese conto che questo prendeva tutto l’appartamento, da ogni stanza si poteva accedervi. Enorme, ricoperto di piante quasi fosse un giardino e alto abbastanza da comprendere nel panorama tutta l’Acropoli e buona parte delle costruzioni sottostanti.

Con quasi tutte le luci notturne già accese sembrava il set di un film; Will non aveva mai visto nulla del genere e forse non aveva mai avuto nemmeno il tempo di soffermarsi a guardare uno spettacolo così anche l’avesse avuto sotto agli occhi, soverchiato com’era sempre stato dalle sue responsabilità e dalle sue ansie.

Si appoggiò al muretto del balcone; di sotto correva un vicoletto che iniziava con una gradinata e proseguiva in una lunga stradina lastricata, qui e lì disseminata di sedie e tavolini.

Will staccò le mani dal muretto e le unì sopra alla testa in una posa che ricordava un po’ un ringraziamento al cielo. “È bellissimo,” mormorò.

Hannibal appariva più soddisfatto dalla reazione di Will che dalla vista del panorama di fronte a sé.

“Sei suscettibile quanto me al sublime e al raffinato, Will, che tu voglia ammetterlo o meno la tua anima è toccata da ogni forma d’arte, e il bello ti scuote profondamente. È un immenso piacere poterti mostrare tutto questo. E non è che l’inizio.”

 

 

* * *

 

Come già la volta precedente Will sperimentò qualche giorno di confusione, mentre prendeva confidenza con tutte le novità. A parte le veloci passeggiate nei dintorni con Goldberg, Will non uscì di casa, troppo preso dal solo ammirare il panorama ogni volta che voltava la testa verso una delle finestre.

Hannibal lo assecondò restandogli accanto,ma non si staccò un attimo dal telefono, recente acquisto messo subito all’opera.

Nel giro di una settimana ogni pasto era tornato ad essere un’opera d’arte, sia per gli occhi che per il palato, la casa si era riempita di utensili di ogni tipo che facilitavano il lavoro in cucina, a quanto pareva avevano un servizio di lavanderia che portava loro i panni lavati e stirati a domicilio e usufruivano di consegne per un’altra quantità imprecisata di prodotti.

“Non sapevo nemmeno di avere dei vestiti da lavare e stirare,” borbottò Will appendendo il completo appena ritirato che aveva sopra il suo nome, o quello che era il suo nome nuovo.

Staccò la targhetta con su scritto Liam e lesse il costo del servizio.

“Hannibal, d’accordo che per te l’espressione _i soldi non crescono sugli alberi_ non significa niente, però non ti sembra di esagerare?”

A riprova di quanto potesse mai fregargliene di esagerare, Hannibal stava davanti allo specchio ad annodare la cravatta al collo di una camicia che ad occhio e croce costava quanto uno dei mobili che arredavano il loro appartamento.

“È un mondo che valuta il prestigio attraverso la quantità di denaro spesa per i beni non necessari,” disse l’uomo facendo girare un lembo della cravatta attorno all’altro, “Una volta stabilito il nostro potere attraverso lo sfoggio della ricchezza, avremo molte più porte aperte di quante tu possa immaginare.”

“Le porte si aprono da entrambi i lati, Hannibal, prudenza. Non te lo sei dimenticato, vero?”

“Prudenza. È una promessa che ti ho fatto, mantengo sempre le promesse,” Hannibal strinse la cravatta e aggiustò il colletto della camicia. Will incontrò il suo sguardo riflesso nello specchio e gli sorrise.

Hannibal si voltò e gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle. “Comunque avevi bisogno di un completo nuovo, visto che stasera andiamo fuori a cena. Finché non ti deciderai a provarne uno di tua spontanea volontà...”

Will stava già pensando di protestare, ma desistette nel vedere Hannibal ormai pronto. Non voleva negargli una cena fuori, se era questo che voleva, e in particolare non voleva rischiare l’eventualità che uscisse da solo vestito in quel modo.

Per Will stava diventando una tortura vera e propria avere Hannibal sotto gli occhi tutti i giorni, così vicino e in un posto così meraviglioso, e dover ammettere con se stesso di aver perso il coraggio di fare qualsiasi mossa per rendere più intimo il loro rapporto.

Dalla sera in cui Hannibal si era addormentato sotto alle sue carezze, per un motivo o per l’altro, tutto si era ridotto a pochissimi brevi momenti di abbracci e sfioramenti a cui Will non sapeva che spiegazione dare. Da parte sua poteva definire il suo desiderio di avere Hannibal sottomano come fame, vera e propria fame. Ma vedere Hannibal indifferente l’aveva posto in una condizione di imbarazzo: già quello non era mai stato il suo campo, mettersi anche a chiederlo in ginocchio lo faceva sentire anormale.

Non solo; doveva trattenersi, letteralmente, dal buttarsi su di lui per evitare ulteriori magre figure da affamato, così anche dormire insieme in quella settimana gli era sembrata impresa titanica. Infatti mano a mano avevano finito per addormentarsi separati sempre più spesso.

Una notte Will si era alzato ed aveva dovuto infilare la testa sotto all’acqua fredda e aspettato una mezz’ora prima di asciugarsi e riprovare a dormire.

E non aveva dormito.

Erano anche tornati i sogni strani.

Per ora solo accenni presto finiti e presto messi in un angolo della mente, ma qualcosa gli diceva che non avere più il conforto delle attenzioni di Hannibal avesse influito sia sul suo stato mentale che sul suo sonno.

Will strappò la plastica che avvolgeva il completo. Blu, per rimanere in tema col colore predominante, di un tessuto leggero estivo che non aveva idea quale fosse e di sicuro taglio sofisticato di cui ignorava la provenienza.

La taglia era perfetta, manco a dirlo Hannibal doveva avergli preso le misure a occhio come una specie di calcolatore elettronico; inoltre si coordinava al completo indossato da Hannibal per qualche dettaglio di colore e stile.

“Ok,” mormorò Will a bassa voce, “Vediamo di rispolverare tutte le mie buone maniere.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Si accomodarono al tavolo al secondo piano. Il ristorante era per gli ospiti dell’albergo a cinque stelle ma il maître di sala si era già preoccupato di dire al signor Lee che venivano sempre fatte eccezioni per clienti come loro. Lo aveva espresso in un inglese impeccabile e con un inchino verso Hannibal un filino troppo abbassato, di chi aveva appena ricevuto una mancia sostanziosa.

Will stava ancora chiedendosi precisamente quali fossero i clienti come loro, quando il maître li lasciò soli e scomparve scendendo le scale.

“Ora dovrà fare su e giù per le scale a portare i piatti solo per noi, signor Lee?” domandò Will slacciando il bottone della giacca a sedendosi. Hannibal lo imitò.

“No, quello è il direttore di sala, ci saranno i camerieri ad occuparsi del servizio,” rispose Hannibal compito.

Will roteò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ti ha chiamato per nome…” asserì poi tanto per dirlo ad alta voce, nel frattempo prese in mano una delle quattro forchette a tavola e se la rigirò tra le mani corrugando la fronte.

“Ho prenotato e ho lasciato il mio nome, Liam,” spiegò Hannibal, “Non si usa così in tutti i paesi del mondo?”

“In tutti i paesi del mondo ti stendono sotto i piedi tappeti rossi lunghi una decina di chilometri. E siamo qui solo da qualche giorno.”

Hannibal intrecciò le dita delle mani appoggiandole sul ginocchio, le gambe elegantemente accavallate nella stessa posizione in cui amava stare durante le loro lunghe conversazioni nello studio di Baltimora. Appoggiato allo schienale della poltroncina, guardava Will come a dire _Sono bravo, eh?_   

“È accettabile per te che in questo contesto mi muova bene quanto te in un contesto più…rurale?”

Will scoppiò a ridere. “Il conte e il contadino, ok,” scherzò Will.

“Sei in errore, per dirti la verità io credo che tu sia molto più adatto al lusso che non a sopravvivere con biscotti scadenti e a vendere pesce appena pescato,” asserì Hannibal, “Ma è chiaro che tu ancora fatichi a crederci. Cambierai idea.”

“Tu sei tranquillo così in vista da subito? Non abbiamo neanche cambiato i nomi stavolta,” sussurrò Will avvicinandosi a lui, “Comincio a pensare non sia stato saggio tenere quelle identità.”

“Fidati di me, quelle o altre non fa alcuna differenza. Tu…”

“Mi preoccupo troppo, ho capito,” ripeté Will per l’ennesima volta.

“Se vuoi possiamo prendere l’identità di qualcun altro, dopo averlo ucciso…” suggerì Hannibal.

“Ssssh!” Will si guardò intorno. Poi vide Hannibal ridere e si rilassò sulla sedia. “Sai cosa? Dovremmo almeno cambiare look. Mi farò crescere la barba e i capelli. Tu invece rapati a zero e dai una facciata contro il muro per alterare i connotati.”

Cenarono in straordinaria tranquillità, di fronte ad un panorama stupendo e accompagnando a dell’ottimo cibo anche ottimo vino. Quando Will credeva che fossero pronti ad andare, dalla scala comparve uno sconosciuto alto, elegante e ovviamente straniero.

L’uomo sorrise ad Hannibal e gli andò incontro a braccio teso salutandolo in francese.

Will dedusse che lo sconosciuto era sconosciuto solo per lui. Si alzò in piedi insieme ad Hannibal, guardandolo per avere delucidazioni almeno a livello telepatico, ma Hannibal fece di meglio. Dopo aver stretto la mano dell’uomo, lo presentò. “Liam, ti presento Monsieur Lemelin, curatore del museo dell’Acropoli. È stato così gentile da unirsi a noi per il dopo cena.”

Will strinse la mano allo sconosciuto e abbozzò un sorriso poco sentito.

L’idea che Hannibal non condividesse queste informazioni, soprattutto quando finivano per coinvolgere anche lui, gli dava fastidio. Lui poteva improvvisare, l’aveva fatto un sacco di volte con Hannibal, ma perché essere costretto ad andare a braccio quando il suo compagno era con lui ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro e poteva erudirlo su ogni cosa?

Will non capiva. E non capì gran parte del resto della serata.

 

* * *

 

 

L’incontro con Monsieur Lemelin l’aveva irritato, ma a Will fu chiaro solo il giorno successivo quando, nonostante continuasse a rimuginarci sopra, si risolse a non dire nulla ad alta voce.

Hannibal gli chiese più volte se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma Will negò.

Il fatto di non voler esprimere né rabbia, né perplessità verso quanto successo significava che ci voleva riflettere su da solo e sapeva che questo non portava quasi mai a risultati positivi.

Ma si sentiva diverso in un modo che non riusciva a gestire ancora bene e tutti questi nuovi stati d’animo mai sperimentati prima andavano prima capiti e poi esternati.

Uno dei tanti problemi è che vedeva anche Hannibal diverso.

Diverso da quando erano arrivati; indaffarato e distante.

Il distante non stava bene a Will. Non veniva a patti con questo sviluppo perché non l’aveva messo in conto. Non del tutto.

Si era detto molte volte che riportare Hannibal nel suo ambiente poteva significare non solo perderlo come compagno, ma anche incitarlo a riprendere le sue vecchie abitudini senza regole e restrizioni.

Chi glielo faceva fare di imporsi di uccidere solo chi Will riteneva abbastanza colpevole?

L’amore?

A Will sembrava proprio che il suo fosse un sentimento a senso unico. Per quanto avesse avuto la possibilità di assaporare brevi attimi del decantato sentimento, di fatto non c’era nulla di normale in esso a cui potersi appellare.

Se Hannibal lo amava, di certo era un amore che Will non aveva i mezzi per comprendere.

Oppure, ancora più semplice, non era affatto amore. Non era neanche affetto.

Era divertimento. Hannibal si divertiva sempre a guardare gli altri girargli intorno e farlo diventare il centro del loro mondo. Hannibal amava assistere all’evolversi degli eventi e amava essere adorato.

Will si sarebbe definito patetico, considerando poi che questo discorso se l’era già fatto in un’altra occasione e Hannibal era riuscito poi a convincerlo del contrario, ma non poteva farci molto.

La paura di condividere Hannibal col mondo era sempre presente; prima aveva dovuto condividerlo con pescatori e contadini, che cosa sarebbe successo a condividerlo con i ricchi, arroganti e dotti signori suoi simili?

“Non ti dispiace se esco, Will? Ho degli affari da sistemare,” disse Hannibal già vestito di tutto punto e sulla porta.

Will scosse la testa. “Ci vediamo stasera, buona giornata,” lo salutò.

Quando Hannibal fu uscito Will considerò l’idea di andare a frugare nei suoi cassetti. Idea che scartò all’istante. Sentì crescere dentro il forte sospetto di essere un idiota e insieme anche quello che Hannibal l’avrebbe scoperto subito e Will cosa gli avrebbe raccontato poi?

Che era geloso in modo patetico?

Che non si stava fidando di lui?

Che da uomo deciso a rinunciare alla sua vita per tenere d’occhio un serial killer si era trasformato in un adolescente insicuro al cospetto di detto serial killer?

Che si sentiva solo, perché Hannibal sembrava non nutrire più interesse per lui?

Chiamò Goldberg con un fischio e uscì di casa, per la prima volta con l’intento di fare un serio giro di perlustrazione del nuovo posto in cui viveva.

Il vicolo che si vedeva dal loro balcone era un buon inizio. A Will bastò girare a sinistra non appena fuori dal cancello d’entrata e si trovò le scale di fronte.

Goldberg, anche se irrequieto, era una bestiola ubbidiente. Will poteva portarlo in giro senza l’ausilio del guinzaglio; il cagnolino si allontanava da lui solo per qualche annusatina qui e lì, ma quando richiamato scattava subito sull’attenti.

Will infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e scese le scale del vicolo.

Alzò subito la testa, adocchiando il lungo balcone di casa che iniziava esattamente dove iniziavano le scale. Le macchie azzurre dei tavolini rotondi, così ben visibili da sopra, Will constatò appartenere al primo bar subito alla fine della scalinata.

Un locale piccolo e raffinato, come tutto da quelle parti.

Will passò e con la coda dell’occhio vide qualcosa stonare. Il suo animo da detective registrò la stranezza, che rimase a picchiettare lì in un angolo della sua mente, senza però mostrarsi del tutto. Qualcosa legata alla considerazione che quello fosse un posto raffinato.

Addirittura proseguì per qualche passo camminando all’indietro, dando un’ultima sbirciata al complesso dei tavolini, ma scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle. Quando si voltò di nuovo si scontrò con qualcuno che mormorò qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta, forse greco, e poi si dileguò senza neanche dare a Will il tempo di scusarsi.

Strano individuo tutto vestito di nero in piena estate e in un contesto in cui quel colore stonava con ogni cosa.

“Gold!” chiamò Will, mentre lanciava un ultimo sguardo alle sue spalle scoprendo che l’uomo nero era già sparito. Ne rimase così stupito che quasi pensò fosse stata un’allucinazione, come il suo caro cervo.

Seguendo Goldberg passò un cospicuo numero di negozietti di souvenir, uno diverso dall’altro, uno in fila all’altro; troppi per un vicolo così breve.

Da dietro il bancone di uno di questi, una bellissima ragazza dai capelli scuri gli sorrise e lui ricambiò, trovando gradevole il breve attimo in cui era stato visto; da tanto desiderava solo di passare inosservato che non credeva avrebbe apprezzato mai più una cosa del genere.

Il vicolo terminava in una strada trafficata e Goldberg si fermò al suo piede attendendo istruzioni.

Will proseguì con il cucciolo scodinzolante alle sue spalle e qualcosa su cui riflettere che non fosse Hannibal.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Verso sera, ogni tanto, il caldo della stagione dava tregua, lasciando il posto ad una brezza leggera tiepida ma non soffocante.

Quando il tempo era così, Will restava incantato ad osservare la città dalla balconata.

Perfino i colori delle abitazioni e dei piccoli sprazzi di vegetazione cambiavano quando il caldo afoso scemava. E il solito spettacolo incantevole, con le luci della notte ad illuminare finestre e lampioni, diventava un sogno ad occhi aperti. Il che era un piacevole diversivo dagli incubi che erano tornati a fargli visita spesso e volentieri.

Will sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e vide Hannibal rientrare. Guardò l’orologio come d’abitudine.

“Ehi,” salutò Hannibal andandogli incontro.

“Will… Scusa il ritardo. Ma ne è valsa la pena, ho appena ottenuto un posto come catalogatore al museo archeologico. Non che avessi dubbi in proposito, ma ora è ufficiale ed è molto meglio,” Hannibal tolse la giacca e la cravatta e rimase in camicia. Sbottonò le maniche e le arrotolò ai gomiti in pochi rapidi gesti. “Brindi all’occasione? Cosa bevi?”

Will contenne ogni singolo pensiero e insulto in risposta, perché avrebbero avuto senso solo per lui.

“No grazie, già bevuto a sufficienza prima che arrivassi. Comunque congratulazioni, l’adulazione di quel francese deve aver dato i suoi frutti,” Will gli fece l’occhiolino e tornò sul balcone. Si complimentò con se stesso per il bel lavoro fatto nel contenersi.

“Will?” lo chiamò Hannibal. Quando Will si voltò lo trovò appoggiato allo stipite della porta a vetri del balcone con le mani in tasca e le gambe una incrociata davanti all’altra.

 _Stronzo atteggiato a stronzo_ , pensò Will. Arcuò le sopracciglia come a chiedergli che voleva.

“Sei irritato da qualcosa?” domandò Hannibal con tono di chi era inconsapevole di tutto.

Will partecipò al gioco, tanto con Hannibal non l’avrebbe avuta vinta in nessun caso. “Io?” si indicò, “Assolutamente no. Ma, voglio dire, lo sappiamo entrambi come ottieni ciò che vuoi. Anche in Italia ti sei lavorato i letterati a Firenze…”

Lasciò in sospeso la frase aspettando una reazione dall’uomo.

Hannibal si spostò dalla porta tenendo sempre le mani in tasca, guardò Will, scrollò le spalle e poi disse: “Per un attimo ho creduto che tu fossi di nuovo geloso,” e se ne andò in cucina.

Will fissò l’Acropoli in lontananza passandosi la lingua sulle labbra prima di mormorare un “Vaffanculo,” udibile solo da se stesso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Erano seduti al tavolino del piccolo bar sotto alla balconata, lui e Hannibal._

_Hannibal gli stava dicendo qualcosa, ma Will si guardava intorno, irrequieto. Goldberg abbaiava da sopra, lo poteva sentire e Will si chiedeva come mai, cosa avesse da avvertire in quel modo._

_Poi si voltò e vide l’uomo nero._

_I vestiti gli svolazzavano intorno, anche se non c’era vento nel vicolo. Era coperto da una specie di mantello che quando si spostava gli nascondeva il corpo davanti, così rimaneva solo una testa, con un’enorme macchia d’inchiostro sotto. Ma la testa era irriconoscibile. Will non l’aveva mai visto prima._

_“Will, pensi di avermi cambiato?” sentì mormorare da Hannibal, “L’indulgenza che ti ho dimostrato è scomoda, per me...”_

_Le parole lo costrinsero ad una smorfia di dolore, ma non poteva prestarvi troppa attenzione, perché doveva fare altro. Will osservò ancora intorno a sé._

_“Se hai pensato di aver fatto emergere un lato umano di me, hai pensato male, Will. Sono il demonio…”_

 

Will si svegliò e senza avvedersene si ritrovò di fronte alla porta a vetri del balcone. Sul subito pensò di aver camminato nel sonno, poi si ricordò di essersi addormentato sul divano la sera prima e svegliandosi di soprassalto si era alzato in piedi.

Era mattina, il sole già sorto illuminava bene ogni angolo della casa.

Will aprì la porta a vetri e uscì in terrazzo. Il sogno non era stato piacevole, un coacervo di tutto ciò che più lo impensieriva negli ultimi tempi. Le parole dell’Hannibal onirico ancora gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, e una brutta sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco lo informava che quelle parole lui non le aveva ancora liquidate come impossibili.

Ma il sogno era servito a qualcosa.

Si affacciò dal balcone a guardare i tavolini azzurri. Ora che il suo cervello aveva stabilito cosa c’era di strano nel disegno, adocchiò subito la scritta per terra ai piedi di uno di essi. Una scritta in greco e una data: 1716.

Bene, almeno aveva risolto uno dei suoi tanti pensieri fissi. Non era stata altro che una cazzo di scritta a metterlo a disagio. Certo che trovava modi sempre più entusiasmanti per complicarsi la vita.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal uscì di casa e Will guardò l’ora. Al solito.

Gli aveva chiesto di andare con lui al museo, ma Will aveva ancora da scrollarsi di dosso il brutto sogno della notte prima, per non parlare dell’ansia nei confronti di Hannibal.

Non sopportava in particolare il fatto che l’incazzatura nei confronti del suo modo di fare non influisse per nulla sul desiderio che Will aveva che ricominciassero ad abbracciarsi e baciarsi. Quello era un aspetto della loro relazione che gli mancava da morire e non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa.

Più Hannibal era indifferente, più Will era convinto stesse macchinando qualcosa.

Decise di farsi un altro giro per distrarsi e uscì una decina di minuti dopo Hannibal. Diede a Goldberg la facoltà di scegliere il percorso e il cagnolino lo guidò nel vicolo, forse perché unico posto al momento conosciuto.

Scese le scale e percorse i primi passi come fosse ormai un’abitudine.

Si arrestò al tavolino che aveva la scritta ai suoi piedi e diede un’occhiata. La scritta greca non poteva tradurla, ma era quasi sicuro che non fosse la stessa vista la mattina prima. La data indicata era 1546.

E quella era certo che non fosse la stessa letta dal balcone.

Non aveva carta e penna per appuntarsi la parola in greco e voleva assolutamente scoprire cosa diceva la scritta. Valutò se chiedere delucidazioni al proprietario del bar ma, col rischio di trovarsi di fronte qualcuno che non parlava inglese, decise di fare diversamente.

Gli tornò in mente la bella ragazza al negozio di souvenir.

“Gold!” chiamò e fischiò al cagnolino. Camminò spedito fino ad uno degli ultimi negozietti e, non appena vide la ragazza di schiena, i lunghi capelli neri quasi a toccarle la curva del sedere, entrò.

“Ciao,” salutò e la ragazza si voltò subito. Sorrise radiosa, ma Will non seppe dire se l’avesse riconosciuto dalla volta prima o meno.

“Ciao!” rispose lei. Un saluto non significava che parlasse anche tutto il resto della lingua.

“Dimmi che posso parlarti in inglese…” azzardò Will in tono implorante.

Lei annuì, poi con le dita fece un gesto ad indicare qualcosa di piccolo e disse: “Un pochino. Lentamente. Dovrei capire.”

“Carta e penna?” chiese Will col minimo delle parole e facendo pure il gesto di scrivere su qualcosa.

“Sì, capivo anche senza descrizione,” lo prese in giro lei.

“Perfetto, scusami, ma non so una parola di greco. E non vedo perché tu dovresti conoscere la mia lingua,” ammise Will.

“Perché sei fortunato e l’inglese dovrebbero saperlo un po’ tutti?” la ragazza gli allungò un blocchetto e una penna. Will li prese chiedendole “Quanto ti devo?”

“No, non sono in vendita, mi hai chiesto carta e penna. Il notes è già usato.”

“Te lo riporto subito, allora,” disse Will girandosi per andarsene.

“No! Tienilo, non mi serve. Ci vediamo!”

“Ok, grazie…?” Will attese per vedere se la ragazza avesse capito.

“Erika. Tu sei?”

“Liam,” ribatté Will e se ne andò.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stava rimuginando sull’ennesima scritta da parecchio, da che era rientrato a casa, ma non vedeva davvero perché dovesse interessarlo.

L’unica stranezza risiedeva nel fatto che fosse cambiata nel corso degli ultimi giorni almeno due volte, ma per il resto era solo l’indicazione di un luogo con una data vicino. Aveva cercato in rete il 1546 legato al Giardino Nazionale di Atene, ma non aveva senso. E così era anche per le altre scritte.

Doveva essere l’opera di qualche avventore del bar che trovava divertente cambiare i luoghi visitati ogni volta che ne aveva uno nuovo da segnare. Ma i numeri…

 

* * *

 

 

La chiave girò nella toppa e Will guardò l’ora: le nove.

Hannibal era uscito alle quattro, quel pomeriggio, come al solito lasciandolo lì ad affogare nel suo brodo.

Le scritte mutevoli sotto al tavolino erano state l’occupazione giornaliera di Will, che giurava anche di aver visto correre una macchia nera nel vicolo almeno due o tre volte nell’arco di una settimana. Era sceso per accertarsi della cosa ogni santa volta, non trovando nulla al suo arrivo.

Ancora era lì a chiedersi se se lo fosse davvero immaginato e basta.

“Buonasera!” Will salutò Hannibal gioviale, anche se non aveva particolari motivi per esserlo. Prima o poi sarebbe successo qualcosa che avrebbe sbloccato la loro situazione; per il momento si sarebbe accontentato di condividere gli spazi, come del resto era stato previsto prima che la componente fisica si inserisse nella loro relazione…

Will seguì con lo sguardo i movimenti di Hannibal arrivando con un secondo di ritardo a capire che l’uomo stava andando incontro a lui e con una faccia molto simile a quella mostrata le due volte in cui aveva cercato di ucciderlo.

Will sentì le mani di Hannibal afferrarlo sotto alle ascelle e sollevarlo dalla sedia a mo’ di bimbo tirato fuori dal seggiolone.

“Che cazzo…?” Will reagì con sorpresa.

Fu ancora più sorpreso quando Hannibal lo attaccò alla prima parete che trovò disponibile sbattendocelo contro di schiena.

Will perse il respiro, e non riuscì a recuperarlo perché Hannibal si avventò sulle sue labbra sconcertandolo per la terza volta.

Nella confusione Will non pensò ad altro che a quanto gli era mancato il contatto con l’uomo, quindi si lamentò per il brusco approccio, ma mugolando mentre ricambiava il bacio.

Gli fu piuttosto difficile, visto che più che baciarlo Hannibal lo stava leccando e ogni volta che la schiena di Will scivolava in basso contro il muro, Hannibal con un movimento rapido lo rialzava e ce lo schiacciava di nuovo contro senza troppi complimenti.

C’era qualcosa di strano, ma Will non volle e non poté farci caso. Si aggrappò con le mani alle spalle dell’uomo, mentre scendeva un’altra volta col corpo incontrando quello di Hannibal che si spingeva contro di lui.

“Che…?” provò Will, ma gli parve chiaro che Hannibal non aveva intenzione di proferire verbo. L’uomo gli prese le mani e gliele attaccò al muro, impedendogli di agire com’era solito fare. Scese con la bocca e lo morsicò nell’incavo della spalla, questa volta tanto forte da farlo urlare.

Will si dimenò ormai certo che la situazione non fosse delle solite e che Hannibal non stesse affatto seguendo l’impulso di regalargli un momento di piacere come soleva fare solo fino a qualche settimana prima. Non riuscì a liberare le mani, non riuscì neanche a muoverle. La differenza di forza tra loro era tanto schiacciante che l’idea che Hannibal potesse ucciderlo solo con una mano gli sembrò del tutto plausibile.

E forse l’avrebbe fatto ora, forse solo perché era arrivato il momento stabilito; dopo tutto il tempo atteso Hannibal l’avrebbe ucciso e cucinato. Se gli fosse andata bene. Altrimenti l’avrebbe fatto a pezzi poco per volta e lui avrebbe dovuto assistere inerme…

“Ssssh,” gli sussurrò Hannibal all’orecchio, “Credevo ti piacessero i morsi.”

Will sentì solo le mani di Hannibal spostarsi sulle sue guance e la lingua dell’uomo insinuarsi nella sua bocca, così morbida che l’unica cosa che Will poté fare fu succhiarla, aprendo e chiudendo le sue labbra meccanicamente senza avere cognizione di ciò che stava facendo.

Hannibal si stava strofinando su di lui, ad ogni movimento portandolo sempre più vicino all’orgasmo. E i versi di piacere che l’uomo stava emettendo al suo orecchio sapevano di urgenza e bisogno, termini coi quali in questo periodo Will aveva molta familiarità.

Qualche minuto dopo erano entrambi seduti contro il muro a riprendere fiato.

Assurdamente, tutto ciò che interessava Will era voltare la testa e chiedere ad Hannibal se fosse venuto. Era idiota, ma di fondamentale importanza. Quest’uso di venire nei pantaloni gli era sconosciuto dai tempi dei sogni bagnati adolescenziali e lasciava un sacco di dubbi su cosa fosse successo in quelli del compagno.

Ma Hannibal si alzò e si dileguò, lasciandolo lì a braccia aperte.

“Dove te ne vai?” gli urlò dietro Will. “Ma sei scemo?”

Insultarlo di solito era un buon modo per attirare la sua attenzione, ma non servì in quel caso.

Will appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e attese un paio di minuti per rimettersi in piedi. Quando lo fece il sangue riprese a scorrere nel suo corpo e soprattutto nel suo cervello.

Ma che cazzo era successo? Cos’era, la buona azione della settimana del cannibale?

Se Will era noioso bastava attaccarlo al muro e gli passava tutto?

Will mise le mani sui fianchi, espirò, si passò una mano nei capelli.

No, meglio calmarsi prima di andare a prenderlo in camera, urlargli dietro o tentare di ucciderlo.

Uscì fuori sul balcone, sempre un ottimo modo per riprendere fiato e schiarirsi le idee.

Perché quest’improvviso siparietto dopo settimane ad ignorarlo? Soprattutto, perché così breve e diverso da com’era stato finora?

Hannibal era davvero cambiato da quando si erano sistemati lì. Will pensava di aver messo da parte abbastanza informazioni sull’uomo, ma si era sbagliato.

Era ancora più cambiato da che aveva preso a lavorare per il museo; Will non aveva mai avuto interesse ad andare con lui e forse avrebbe dovuto, ma era stato troppo preso dalle sue elucubrazioni su date e luoghi sotto al tavolino e quella figura misteriosa che…

A cosa aveva appena pensato?

Will focalizzò la sua attenzione sulle ultime considerazioni fatte; una riguardava il lavoro al museo e Hannibal che usciva di casa ogni giorno per…

Si affacciò al balcone. Le luci accese del locale illuminavano la prima parte del vicolo e la scritta che già aveva visto stamattina era ancora lì, intatta.

Piazza Omonia, 1620.

Hannibal era uscito alle quattro quel pomeriggio.

Will si sentì un idiota mentre digrignava i denti e ripensava a 1716, 1546, 1620. Doveva aver perso ogni sua capacità investigativa se associando quei numeri a dei luoghi non aveva pensato a dei semplici orari. E Hannibal li aveva rispettati tutti, senza saltarne uno.

La rabbia gli annebbiò la vista e rientrò in casa quasi sbattendo contro una della vetrate.

Correndo aprì una porta dietro l’altra, finché non trovò Hannibal nella camera armadio; l’uomo aveva la camicia aperta, fuori dai pantaloni mezzi slacciati, e le mani impegnate da vestiti puliti appena presi da una mensola, eppure fu rapidissimo a reagire.

A differenza di Will capì all’istante di essere oggetto di un attacco e fu quasi vergognosa la rapidità con cui Will fu atterrato e bloccato.

A Will non importò più di tanto, si dimenò e insultò l’uomo con tutti gli epiteti possibili.

“Will!” esclamò Hannibal mostrando qualche difficoltà nell’impresa di farlo stare fermo. Lo agganciò con un braccio intorno al collo prendendolo alle spalle. “Dovrò ridurti la dose di zuccheri.”

“Figlio…di…puttana…” Will proferì a fatica infilando le unghie nell’avambraccio di Hannibal che lo stringeva al collo. “Cosa stai macchinando? Se stai organizzando una fuga ti conviene ammazzarmi adesso, o ti giuro che passerò il resto della mia vita a cercarti e quando ti troverò ti chiuderò in una gabbia.”

Hannibal gli pizzicò l’interno di una gamba con una mano facendolo gemere. “Hai finito?” gli chiese, “Se hai finito ho io delle domande da farti, prima.”

Will aveva una mano sull’avambraccio di Hannibal, con l’altra si stava massaggiando il punto in cui Hannibal l’aveva stretto sulla gamba. Era tanto arrabbiato che la sola idea di dover essere lui a rispondere a delle domande gli faceva venire voglia di staccare un dito di Hannibal a morsi.

“Crepa,” mormorò Will.

“Sarà sempre così la nostra vita, Will? Una serie di tentativi di omicidio tra un pranzo e l’altro?”

“È questa la domanda che dovevi farmi?” Will roteò la testa prendendo aria, Hannibal stava stringendo più forte, “Allora è facile. La risposta è sì.”

“Emozionante. È anche un modo per tenersi sempre in forma e all’erta e imparare tutte le tecniche per diventare il perfetto assassino. Visto che sono buono…”

Will imitò il verso di una risata, che nelle sue condizioni uscì più come un ringhio strozzato, “Certo…”

“Visto che sono buono…” ripeté Hannibal dandogli un bacio sulla tempia, “Comincio a darti un prezioso consiglio. Se scopri che ho un codice segreto con cui comunico con qualcuno alle tue spalle, non me lo vieni a dire. Indaga e scopri che succede. Il tuo comportamento è irresponsabile e infantile. Non ci siamo, Will. Sei tu quello che teme il nostro arresto e sei il primo a commettere errori grossolani.”

Certo che Hannibal aveva ragione, ma gli errori grossolani Will li commetteva e li aveva sempre commessi quando si trattava di lui. Hannibal era il suo punto debole, la persona per cui finiva sempre nei guai. Non c’era ragionamento dietro ciò che faceva al cospetto di Hannibal; c’erano solo istinto e passione.

Will rimase immobile in silenzio, pensando al fatto che Hannibal aveva come al solito messo in conto ogni cosa, compreso che Will avrebbe scoperto il codice; altrimenti come aveva capito, dal suo sfogo di qualche attimo prima, a cosa si stava riferendo?

“Ti sei arreso?” domandò Hannibal.

“Stai pensando di andartene al primo momento buono?” chiese Will.

“No, Will.”

“Stai pensando di tornare ad uccidere come e quando ti pare, come facevi prima?”

“Ho già detto che non provo più alcun interesse nel farlo senza di te,” rispose ancora Hannibal.

“Allora che cazzo combini? Se si tratta solo di vederti con qualcuno per scopare la segretezza non è necessaria,” Will impostò la voce indifferente come se stesse elencando la spesa per domani, “Non mi sembra che io e te abbiamo un rapporto normale da quel punto di vista.”

“Il fatto che tu abbia sollevato l’argomento è sicuramente di interesse, Will. Immagino tu stia parlando soprattutto per te stesso,” Hannibal lo lasciò andare e si rialzò in piedi. “Comunque no, quello che faccio io non ha nulla a che vedere con attività di scarsa utilità. Se avrai pazienza di attendere fino al prossimo appuntamento, domani, sarò felice di chiarire la situazione. Anche perché non mi dai altra scelta.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dopo l’ennesima terribile notte, stavolta trascorsa a passeggiare avanti e indietro chiedendosi cosa avesse voluto intendere Hannibal dicendo che lui parlava soprattutto per se stesso, e cosa intendesse per attività di scarsa utilità, Will rimase seduto sul divano ad attendere.

Non si era azzardato a guardare fuori dal balcone una sola volta, sapendo che chiunque fosse a lasciare messaggi ad Hannibal non avrebbe rischiato vedendolo gironzolare lì sopra.

La rabbia non era scemata, ad ogni modo. Will la sentiva ancora premere in una zona remota del petto, pungente e insistente. E, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, il motivo vero della sua rabbia era il fatto che Hannibal aveva molti punti di riferimento a cui guardare nella sua vita, molti collaboratori pronti a farsi in quattro per lui.

Hannibal non dipendeva da lui e a Will questo pesava. Andava sempre a finire così. Will si trovava catturato e coinvolto dalla situazione e da Hannibal, mentre l’uomo manovrava i fili di tutte le vite che lo circondavano.

Ora si ricordava perché era sempre scappato da lui con la coda tra le gambe.

Perché non poteva accettare questa disparità di bisogno.

Erano uniti insieme, gli aveva detto Will una volta, uniti insieme come gemelli siamesi, attaccati per una parte del corpo, non importava stabilire quale. A Will certe volte sembrava che fosse tutta la sua pelle attaccata a quella di Hannibal.

Ma essere uniti non significava non poter pensare ad altro, avere scopi diversi da raggiungere, sentimenti diversi. Hannibal aveva un intero palazzo nella sua mente da poter visitare e in cui poter vivere.

Will invece non voleva altro che la compagnia di Hannibal, a questo punto era arrivato.

Hannibal entrò nel salotto dando a Will il primo smacco della giornata; era riposato, sereno e mezzo nudo. Cosa che non aiutava per nulla.

Sorridendo salutò Will che roteò gli occhi al cielo e bofonchiò un _ciao_ in risposta.

Prima di essere degnato di una qualsiasi forma di considerazione, Will dovette attendere che Hannibal facesse colazione, bevesse un caffè e sparisse in bagno un’ora e mezza. Solo in seguito l’uomo lo invitò a seguirlo aprendo la porta di casa.

Il viaggio in macchina non durò più di dieci minuti. Hannibal si fermò in un luogo appartato, uno spiazzo largo che sembrava una piccola macchia di deserto del Nevada in piena Atene.

“È una fortuna che l’appuntamento di oggi sia capitato di mattina. Visto come hai passato la notte sarebbe stato un problema averti per casa conciato così fino al pomeriggio,” commentò Hannibal.

Will si appoggiò col sedere sul cofano dell’auto. “Quale problema? Basta che esci e ti levi di torno, no?”

Hannibal gli si mise accanto. “Sei adorabile, Will. Anche quando sei geloso.”

Will evitò di contraddirlo perché sarebbe risultato ancora più infantile. “Non esiste il lavoro al museo, vero? Era una balla per me?”

“Certo che esiste, è il motivo per cui Lemelin ci ha raggiunti dopo cena quella sera; i miei appuntamenti segreti,” Hannibal calcò sulla parola _segreti_ , “Di solito non prendono che qualche minuto. E poi mi sembra di averti chiesto più volte di venire con me al museo, sei sempre stato impegnato a fare altro…”

“Quindi lavori da quando mi hai detto che sei stato assunto,” disse Will.

Hannibal annuì. “Con discreti risultati.”

“Cosa fai?”

“Catalogo ogni pezzo nuovo offerto al museo da collezionisti e archeologi. Non è il campo che preferisco, la cultura ellenica, ma serve allo scopo. Si giustifica il nostro stile di vita.”

Certo, chissà se esisteva qualcosa che Hannibal non conoscesse o non sapesse fare per quanto riguardava arte, storia, letteratura, filosofia…

E non poteva neanche essere ingiusto e affermare che Hannibal non se la fosse cavata egregiamente anche al di fuori dei suoi campi preferiti.

Era lui stesso ad avere problemi lontano dal conosciuto, Will doveva ammettere. Stava faticando ad inserirsi forse perché troppo preoccupato dal suo rapporto con Hannibal. E non erano mai stati quelli i suoi piani all’inizio.

Una monovolume parcheggiò al limite dello spiazzo, lontano da loro.

Da questa scese una figura alta e slanciata, coperta da un abito nero.

Will si scostò dal cofano di qualche passo mettendo a fuoco, ma non gli ci volle molto per riconoscere Chiyoh, ancora prima che la ragazza fosse abbastanza vicina da essere udita.

“Will… Ne è passato di tempo,” la voce flebile di chi continuava a non essere avvezza al dialogo, e l’accento straniero marcato, Will li ricordava come se il loro viaggio insieme fosse avvenuto pochi giorni prima.

“É trascorso veloce quanto un treno in corsa. Tipo quello dal quale mi hai spinto giù,” rispose Will distendendo le labbra in un sorriso tirato.

“Il nostro Will è astioso in questo periodo, cara, perdonalo,” si inserì Hannibal. “Ci sono novità?”

“Novità su cosa?” domandò Will allargando le braccia. “Che cosa diavolo state combinando voi due?”

“Le novità sono in macchina, a dire il vero,” disse Chiyoh indicando dietro di sé. “Quando ho visto che c’era lui,” continuò puntando il dito verso Will questa volta, “Ho parcheggiato a debita distanza.”

“Oh, molto bene,” commentò Hannibal soddisfatto. Sfregò le mani l’una contro l’altra. “Will…” disse invitandolo a seguirlo.

Will, confuso e piuttosto irritato, avrebbe voluto fare molte domande ai due cospiratori, ma la curiosità di scoprire a cosa Hannibal si riferisse con il termine _novità_ vinse.

“Hannibal, non c’è Freddie Lounds lì dentro, vero?” chiese Will in tono annoiato.

Hannibal si voltò e gli sorrise.

Oh, Will non fu rassicurato per nulla da quell’espressione. Camminò dietro ad Hannibal fino all’auto di Chiyoh. Quasi arrivato, sentì dei rumori provenire dall’ampio portabagagli, poi una testolina fare capolino dal finestrino.

Winston abbaiò e uggiolò non appena vide Will e cominciò a grattare sul finestrino come a volerlo demolire.

Will si precipitò ad aprire il portabagagli e Winston lo assalì buttandolo per terra, leccandogli la faccia, strofinandogli il muso addosso, abbaiando e ululando come se stesse piangendo di gioia.

Will era talmente sopraffatto dal momento che riuscì solo a ridere e ripetere il nome del suo cane per fargli capire che, anche se non si vedevano da tanto tempo, lui lo ricordava bene.

Will abbracciò il cucciolo e fu colto da un’improvvisa e fortissima nostalgia per tutti gli altri, il suo branco, la sua prima famiglia, quella che aveva riunito tutto da solo e che l’aveva amato e protetto per tanto tempo.

Sentì salire le lacrime e si passò indice e pollice sugli occhi per cacciarle indietro. “Come…?” disse verso Hannibal.

“È scappato da casa davvero, poco dopo che siamo partiti,” spiegò Hannibal, “Chiyoh l’ha trovato e quando è riuscita a contattarmi è stata la prima cosa che mi ha detto.”

“Grazie Chiyoh,” mormorò Will alla ragazza che li aveva raggiunti.

“Spero che basti a farmi perdonare per il volo dal treno, così smetterai di ricordarmelo le prossime volte,” rispose lei. “Devo andare Hannibal. State attenti. Per qualunque affare importante vi contatterò io, ci metteremo d’accordo per un modo semplice e rapido per contattare me. Più avanti.”

Chiyoh salì in auto, li salutò e mise in moto. Si allontanò in fretta dallo spiazzo sollevando una nuvola di polvere.

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” domandò subito Will ad Hannibal mentre accarezzava Winston sotto al mento.

“Ho preferito evitare di dirti che è stata lei ad organizzare la nostra fuga fin dall’inizio,” confessò Hannibal, “Chiyoh ha sempre vegliato su di me nei tre anni in istituto, parte delle vicende legate a Dolarhyde sono state messe in atto da lei stessa.”

“Per questo ti sei consegnato senza problemi, vero?” per Will molte cose cominciavano ad avere più senso.

“Mi sono consegnato perché tu hai rifiutato per l’ennesima volta la mia compagnia. Non era servito lasciarti indizi per essere raggiunto in Italia, perché sei venuto per uccidermi, e non era servito salvarti da Mason Verger. Non mi restava che mettermi in pausa aspettando che fossi tu a decidere, una volta per tutte. Ma sì, dovevo avere qualcuno che vegliasse su di me da fuori e che in qualche modo mi facesse avere notizie di te. Tre anni sono lunghi Will, anche all’interno del mio palazzo.”

“Comunicava con te all’interno dell’istituto?” disse Will stupito, “Chilton e Alana erano lì giusto per il tuo divertimento, eh Hannibal? Saresti potuto scappare non appena messo dentro.”

“Avrei potuto almeno provarci, gli inservienti e gli infermieri addetti alla mia sorveglianza erano tutti…amichevoli,” disse Hannibal alludendo ad una folta schiera di collaboratori.

Will fu sorpreso di pensare con spontaneità che si era innamorato davvero del demonio in persona.

“Pensavi che ti avrei impedito di avere contatti con Chiyoh perché era rischioso?” domandò Will rialzandosi. Winston non accolse bene l’iniziativa e gli saltò con le zampe sul petto. Will rise e lo scostò con dolcezza.

“No, ho notato che tendi alla gelosia. Chiyoh, essendo l’unica persona per cui provo affetto, poteva suscitarti una….versione più sgradevole di quel sentimento,” spiegò Hannibal come fosse l’emozione più sconveniente da provare. Will socchiuse gli occhi minaccioso.

“Mentre dovrei essere io a sentirmi messo da parte, visto che chiaramente Chiyoh ha molto a cuore il tuo benessere,” Hannibal indicò Winston.

“Mi ha sparato,” asserì Will scandendo bene le parole, “Per quanto sia una pratica che nella vostra famiglia denota profondo amore…”

“Will,” sorrise Hannibal, “Chiyoh è un cecchino infallibile. Se ti ha colpito ad una spalla, mentre sfoderavi un coltello che volevi piantarmi in gola, allora ti assicuro che ti voleva vivo quanto voleva vivo me.”

“Vivo perché così potevi uccidermi tu?” mormorò Will avvicinandosi ad Hannibal.

“Lei sapeva solo che dovevi rimanere vivo, e lo sapeva senza che io le avessi detto nulla. Evidentemente parlandoti ha compreso quanto fossi… Importante. Ho capito solo dopo da cosa l’avesse dedotto.”

Will arcuò le sopracciglia invitando Hannibal a continuare.

“La tua opera d’arte in mio onore, Will, la crisalide trasformata in lucciola. Hai ricambiato il cuore che ti ho donato io…”

 

* * *

 

 

Solo dopo cena Winston decise che poteva anche allontanarsi da Will senza rischiare di perderlo di vista. Così si dedicò un po’ a Goldberg annusandolo e girandogli intorno.

Will colse l’occasione per avvicinare la sua sedia a quella di Hannibal in cerca di intimità.

“Grazie,” gli disse a bassa voce, “Grazie. Tu sai cosa significa questo per me.” Mise una mano su quella dell’uomo e la strinse.

“E mi dispiace per,” Will si morsicò il labbro inferiore, “Avresti dovuto dirmelo,” preferì specificare, “Ma mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto oggi.”

“Non ho intenzione di andarmene, Will.”

“Lo so.”

“E non provo interesse sessuale per nessun’altra…”

“Lo so,” ripeté Will, stavolta aggiungendo una smorfia allusiva. “Non…” continuò cercando le parole, “Non succederà mai che tu possa desiderarmi come io desidero te, vero? Non funziona così, tu… Tu non funzioni così.”

Hannibal rise. E per una volta distolse lo sguardo invece di sfidare Will come faceva di solito.

Si leccò le labbra e Will notò la difficoltà in cui si trovava l’uomo alla ricerca dei termini giusti da utilizzare. Non era da lui.

“Will… Non toccarti per me è più penoso della segregazione in istituto. Almeno lì non contemplavo alternative.”

Hannibal fece appena in tempo a terminare la frase che Will scattò in avanti. Subito Hannibal lo bloccò mettendogli una mano al collo.

“Ma si può sapere che cavolo ti passa per la testa?” sbottò Will, “È così semplice, perché lo devi complicare?”

“È semplice, tu dici? No,” asserì Hannibal. Allontanò la mano da Will e tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale.

“No? Cosa c’è di difficile? È dal cazzo di volo dalla scogliera che è chiaro che ti voglio. Ti ho permesso di farmi cose che quasi non sapevo si potessero fare ed io stesso ti farei qualunque cosa, cosa devo dirti più di questo? Vuoi un contratto? Un patto di sangue? Abbiamo fatto perfino quello,” Will trasformò l’ultima frase in un ringhio. Il solo ricordo del sangue lo rese ancora più impaziente, era così lontano, eppure così vivido.

Hannibal lo guardò dall’alto in basso alzando il mento in atteggiamento fiero. “Ti sei mai soffermato a riflettere su cosa significhi per me prendere atto di quello che sei tu?”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa.

Un’altra pausa da parte dell’uomo, a Will sembrò lunga interi minuti.

“L’accurato profilo che hai stilato sullo Squartatore di Chesapeake diceva che era uno psicopatico che vedeva gli altri alla stregua di porci,” ricordò Hannibal, “Ora, non ti domandi mai cosa io provi di fronte ad un mio pari, ad un mio simile?”

Will deglutì abbassando gli occhi sulla tavola per un attimo, per poi riportarli su quelli di Hannibal che, serio e impassibile, continuò: “Avevo da tempo accettato la solitudine e l’impossibilità di mostrarmi completamente a qualcuno. A qualcuno che comprendesse. E poi…” Hannibal fece un gesto indicando Will.

“E ancora ti stupisci che io non potessi tollerare l’idea che il mio pari si accontentasse di chiudersi in una baracca con due estranei a cui lui stesso non avrebbe mai potuto mostrarsi per quello che era? Avrei fatto qualunque cosa per averti qui, Will. Ma averti qui non equivale ad averti.”

Will non aveva ancora parole per rispondere, non finché Hannibal non avesse detto tutto. Non lo aveva mai sentito parlargli con questo livello di autenticità, non l’avrebbe interrotto per nulla al mondo. La sua mente poteva addirittura vedere il camino dello studio a Baltimora, alle spalle dell’uomo, e la libreria al piano rialzato. La scala di legno… La scrivania sulla quale Hannibal appoggiava quaderni, fogli da disegno, matite…

“Non posso concedermi dubbi su di te, Will. Non saprei come gestire un tuo ennesimo ripensamento. Già sarebbe impossibile ora, ma dopo… Per te non c’è niente di difficile, non lo metto in dubbio. Per quanto tu ti possa sentire attratto da me, non è certo la prima volta che sei genuinamente attratto da qualcuno e probabilmente non sarà l’ultima.”

Da attento ma disorientato, Will si fece sbigottito. “Sarei in prova? Devi accertarti che io sia degno? E come faccio a dimostrarti che voglio una relazione con te se la relazione non comincia nemmeno?”

“La relazione esiste, basta che tu la consideri tale,” disse Hannibal.

“L’ho sempre fatto.”

“No, tu definisci il mio interesse verso di te in base al contatto fisico che ricerco con te. Ed è una definizione talmente futile da farmi sorridere. Non fraintendermi, l’appetito che provo per te è… Inappagabile. Nemmeno se ti avessi per tutta la notte basterebbe; per sentirmi appagato dovrei possederti e mangiarti e poi poterlo fare di nuovo e ancora e ancora. Ma ti voglio vivo e intero per sempre, quindi la mia fame rimarrà insoddisfatta. Questo è l’aspetto più superficiale di ciò che provo per te. Immagina cosa può esserci sotto la superficie… E poi più sotto ancora. Ma non provare ad immaginare cosa ci sia in fondo, perché il fondo non l’ho mai visto nemmeno io, non credo ci sia.”

Will boccheggiò, assimilando ogni parola e il significato di tutto il concetto. Quasi si vergognò di ogni battito mancato alla descrizione del desiderio materiale di Hannibal, come se il suo corpo stesse reagendo ingiustamente a dei sentimenti profondi che non potevano essere sporcati dal sesso. Ma si rese conto che non era affatto di quello che stava parlando Hannibal.

“O…ok,” balbettò Will incapace e incurante di mantenere compostezza. Non ne aveva bisogno dopo quello che aveva detto Hannibal, anzi, a voler essere sinceri era uno di quei momenti in cui sentiva di appartenergli con ogni fibra del suo essere e si sarebbe messo in ginocchio per supplicarlo di fargli tutto quello che aveva appena descritto.

Hannibal lo scrutò incuriosito. “Ok?” ripeté.

“Non ho niente con cui rispondere a tutto questo. É… Molto.”

“Troppo?”

“No, molto. Tu sei sempre molto, da ogni punto di vista. Ma mai troppo. Evidentemente non sei mai stato troppo, per me. Puoi…?” Will sorrise a denti stretti, “Puoi darmi qualche consiglio su come… Mettere a tacere un’insaziabile fame?”

“No.”

“Lo sospettavo. C’è qualcosa che posso fare perché tu non abbia più dubbi sulla nostra…?”

Hannibal non gli lasciò finire la frase. “Sii te stesso, Will.”

“Me stesso… Chiaro,” ribadì Will, “Finora non lo sono stato?” chiese dimostrando che non fosse chiaro proprio nulla.

Hannibal piegò la testa da un lato e fece una smorfia.

Will si arrese e fece per alzarsi; se si fosse ostinato a girargli intorno per quella sera sarebbe diventato matto e già non aveva alle spalle una storia positiva a proposito di sanità mentale.

“Oh, e Will…?” lo richiamò Hannibal.

Will si voltò a guardarlo.

“La tua amica del negozio qui sotto,” disse l’uomo alzandosi da tavola, “Ha una folta schiera di ammiratori che a quanto pare non gradiscono che uno straniero abbia preso l’abitudine di andare a trovarla. Stai attento. Sai, non vorrei che ci mettessi nel mirino.”

Will rimase imbambolato con i palmi rivolti al cielo in completo sbigottimento, mentre Hannibal faceva la sua solita uscita trionfale dopo aver avuto l’ultima parola.

“E non mi viene data facoltà di rispondere, vero?” gli gridò dietro Will.


	12. Chapter 12

“Cos’è, hai paura che sia scortese ridermi in faccia?” disse Will ad Hannibal.

Lo vedeva che faticava a trattenersi da quando si era alzato quella mattina e Will l’aveva messo all’angolo per fargli il terzo grado.

“Rispondimi, sei geloso e mi stai mettendo in croce anche per quello? Perché ho parlato con una in un paio di occasioni?” domandò per la seconda volta Will.

In realtà erano state più di un paio e all’ultima Will aveva anche avuto il sospetto che Erika volesse essere invitata fuori, ma non ci aveva messo malizia e comunque era stato troppo arrabbiato in quei giorni per curarsi di chi stesse vedendo e di cosa stesse facendo.

Non una buona giustificazione da dare ad Hannibal questa. No, per niente.

Hannibal non sembrò scomporsi più di tanto; prese il bollitore, lo riempì e mise l’acqua sul fuoco.

Con un fianco si appoggiò al banco della cucina e incrociò le braccia al petto degnando Will di attenzione. “Tu hai fatto illazioni sul… Francese. Sei dispensato dai controlli sulle tue conoscenze?” chiese Hannibal.

“Tu la fai troppo seria,” borbottò Will sentendosi all’istante in torto. Maledizione.

“Non appena sei libero nel mondo tu scegli di essere amico di una bella ragazza e scegli di dubitare di me,” elencò Hannibal, “Non un bel biglietto da visita per i tuoi decantati sentimenti.”

Oh, a Will scappava un _vaffanculo_ , ma se lo tenne da parte. Si morsicò l’interno della guancia e mantenne la sua espressione più compita possibile.

“Ti sei fatto Alana e Bedelia per mesi…” riuscì a bofonchiare. Come se tutto d’un tratto questo importasse, e in effetti un po’ importava. Perché in quanto a partner o possibili partner Hannibal era anni luce davanti a Will. Il carisma di Hannibal attirava donne e uomini indifferentemente e l’uomo ne aveva approfittato ben più di una volta. Come si permetteva ora di accusare lui?

“Sì, nel primo caso la tua gelosia riguardava Alana e non certo me, nel secondo non potevi curarti meno della cosa. Vuoi aggiungere altri nomi a caso tanto per fare conversazione?”

“Penso che starò zitto,” decretò Will, “Non perché non abbia niente da dire, ma perché tu sei testardo e non serve a niente.”

“Testardo?” Hannibal pronunciò l’aggettivo tanto con sorpresa quanto con attenta considerazione.

“Non te l’aveva mai detto nessuno, eh?” Will sogghignò furbescamente.

“Perché non è vero,” Hannibal aprì l’armadietto dei piatti, quelli della colazione; diversi da quelli del pranzo o della cena, Will ancora rideva per queste distinzioni, ma con Hannibal così era.

“Faccio io,” Will spostò la mano di Hannibal dalla pila di piatti e ne afferrò un paio. Insieme ad essi due tazze e relativo piattino, visto che Hannibal stava preparando il tè.

“Essere nel giusto esclude automaticamente la cocciutaggine,” disse Hannibal, dimostrando che quel particolare discorso non andava lasciato in sospeso.

Will gli diede le spalle alzando gli occhi al cielo e cominciò ad impiattare la colazione già pronta dal giorno prima. Poi mise la padella a lavare. Il bollitore fischiò e Hannibal lo afferrò.

Nel passare alle spalle di Will, Hannibal gli mise una mano sulla schiena, probabilmente per evitare che lui si spostasse di scatto e gli facesse rovesciare l’acqua bollente.

Will ringraziò per questo breve e minimo ritorno al contatto.

Sapeva che Hannibal lo stava lavorando ai fianchi e che aveva lui il gioco in mano. Nonostante le dichiarazioni e le dimostrazioni, Hannibal doveva tenere il coltello dalla parte del manico sempre e comunque.

Will constatò che ci poteva stare. Adesso non era più tanto fastidioso come prima. Poteva trarre più divertimento che incazzatura da questo strano tira e molla con Hannibal. Di certo ci sarebbero stati momenti di puro massacro fisico per lui, nell’immediato futuro, ma si sarebbe adattato agli eventi come già aveva fatto sull’isola.

Hannibal gli dava modo di non annoiarsi mai, gli dava sempre qualcosa a cui pensare e con cui misurarsi, anche quando sosteneva di amarlo alla follia. E il fatto che fosse solo l’uomo a poter mettere fine al gioco della castità gli dava un vantaggio evidente.

Will si sentì in diritto di ricambiare Hannibal e così gli passò una mano sulla nuca infilandogli le dita nei capelli. Poi si sedette a tavola.

Solo allora Hannibal prese posto sulla sedia di fronte alla sua.

“Mi sono accorto da un pezzo che ti siedi sempre dopo che mi sono seduto io,” disse Will.

“È buona educazione che il padrone di casa si sieda per ultimo.”

“Ma questa non è casa tua, è casa nostra, perciò ti siedi dopo per galanteria nei miei confronti,” commentò Will infilzando il suo cibo preferito del mattino preparato da Hannibal con più cura del solito.

Hannibal sorrise cominciando a mangiare a sua volta.

Quando Will allungò una mano verso il bollitore Hannibal gliela fermò a mezz’aria e gliela riappoggiò sulla tavola coprendola con la sua mentre gli diceva: “L’acqua bollente non va bene per il tè, bisogna aspettare che raggiunga la temperatura giusta.”

“Che sarebbe?” domandò Will, sperando più che altro che Hannibal iniziasse una lunga spiegazione tenendolo per mano.

“Sotto i cento gradi. Non avendo un termometro, dovrò improvvisare,” Hannibal ritornò alle sue posate e alla sua colazione.

“Bisognerà assolutamente comprare un termometro,” mormorò Will serio.

Winston e Goldberg fecero capolino all’entrata della cucina. Will fischiò e li guardò entrambi con un dito puntato. “No in cucina, filare.”

I due cuccioli si dileguarono scodinzolando e Hannibal sembrò alquanto lieto della direttiva appena fissata.

 

 

 

Will si svegliò urlando. Quando se ne rese conto si schiacciò entrambe le mani alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi.

Il cuore martellava nel petto, nelle orecchie e in testa. Non c’era una sola scena del sogno appena fatto che ricordasse, eppure gli riecheggiava una frase in testa, _Will Graham è ancora vivo_ , che era il vero motivo del puro terrore che stava provando.

Scostò le lenzuola bagnate e scese dal letto. Era sudato e, nonostante il clima, non poteva che dare la colpa al suo cervello e a quello che riusciva a partorire durante le ore che ormai non erano più di sonno.

In bagno si asciugò il viso, i capelli e si cambiò. E in tutto questo il tremore alle mani non accennò a scemare. Aveva voglia di uscire fuori sul balcone ad urlare, perché era stanco e voleva dormire.

E poteva anche fronteggiare quattro ore di sonno a notte, ma quattro ore di sonno corredate da incubi e panico, no, non gli era possibile.

A mali estremi, estremi rimedi.

Si ritrovò a camminare fino alla porta della camera in cui Hannibal aveva continuato a dormire anche dopo che Will aveva deciso per un’altra stanza. Will entrò e adocchiò la sagoma sul letto.

La luce artificiale che illuminava tutta la zona anche di notte filtrava dalle tapparelle non del tutto abbassate. Hannibal non doveva trovare fastidiosa l’intrusione luminosa dall’esterno.

Era addormentato sulla schiena e occupava quasi tutto il letto. Era coperto giusto da un paio di boxer aderenti neri, nessun lenzuolo. Le mani infilate sotto il cuscino tenevano un po’ sollevata la testa voltata da un lato e col solito ciuffo di capelli a coprire parte del viso.

Will rimase per un po’ in adorazione, perché non avrebbe potuto definirla in nessun altro modo, del regolare alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto dell’uomo. E del brusio di sottofondo, dell’aria che passava attraverso il naso, nei polmoni… Questo conciliava il sonno. Will non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro che avrebbe potuto rilassarlo e tranquillizzarlo di più.

Era così stanco che fu guidato solo dal desiderio di riposare.  

Girò attorno al letto e appoggiò un ginocchio sul materasso. Will era già stupito che Hannibal non si fosse svegliato quando lui era entrato, ma che non aprisse gli occhi nemmeno adesso era davvero impossibile.

“Lo so che sei sveglio,” sussurrò Will sdraiandosi di traverso e appoggiando la testa sul torace dell’uomo; sotto alla guancia sentì il capezzolo indurirsi. L’odore familiare di Hannibal era una delle cose più buone mai sentite. “Dovrai uccidermi per farmi andare via.”

“Non… Istigarmi,” la voce strascicata propria di chi si era appena svegliato, ma Will immaginava che se Hannibal si fosse sentito in vena di violenza sarebbe stato pronto all’azione nel giro di qualche secondo. Intuì che gli fosse stato accordato il permesso di restare.

“Nessuno ti ha mai cacciato dal…talamo,” ricordò Hannibal.

“Non ti sei mai presentato a letto così, quando c’ero anch’io,” mormorò Will già mezzo addormentato. “Altrimenti mica me ne sarei andato.”

“Will, non… Istigarmi.”

Will riuscì a ad emettere una flebile risatina, poi chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

 

Al mattino vedere come prima cosa il viso di Hannibal per Will sarebbe potuta diventare una dipendenza simile a quella da droga; perché era un’occorrenza che associava ad una notte priva di incubi e quieta.

Will sentiva la mancanza dell’intimità raggiunta con l’uomo, quella stessa intimità che lui aveva allentato.

In cuor suo sperando che Hannibal si stufasse e aprisse le danze per darsi entrambi alla pazza gioia, in realtà non preventivando che Hannibal era sempre un pochino più complicato in tutto.

Pochino, avverbio usato dal cervello di Will in modo sarcastico.

Fu scosso da una risatina acuta molto simile al ghigno della strega cattiva di Biancaneve.

“Forse…” mormorò Hannibal grave, “Non è una buona idea permetterti di usarmi come cuscino.”

“Non sei neanche tanto morbido,” commentò Will.

“Tu in compenso diventerai abbastanza morbido per entrambi, se ti ostinerai a mangiare cibo in scatola come i cani.”

Will ebbe la chiara visione di se stesso, con venti chili di troppo, che chiedeva ad Hannibal di aspettarlo mentre scappavano dalla polizia che li inseguiva.

La sua risata divenne incontenibile e più simile a quella di Mason che a quella della strega.

Quando si fu calmato rotolò sullo stomaco e si appoggiò ai gomiti rimanendo a guardare Hannibal, che non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi. L’uomo si muoveva già pochissimo durante la notte, ma avendo avuto il peso di Will addosso era rimasto come congelato; ancora con le mani sotto al cuscino, ancora con la testa voltata da un lato come Will l’aveva visto qualche ora prima.

“Sono in tempo a rimettere le cose com’erano o scatenerai la tua vendetta su di me lasciandomi a marcire all’inferno?” chiese Will teatrale come solo lo Squartatore di Chesapeake avrebbe saputo essere.

Hannibal sporse le labbra in fuori in quel suo tipico broncio da _Cosa-sono-costretto-a-subire._ Adorabile perché gli sporgeva in avanti più il labbro superiore, a differenza della maggioranza della gente, e con gli occhi chiusi forse sembrava meno minaccioso.

“Definisci: rimettere le cose com’erano,” scandì Hannibal, la voce ancora assonnata.

Will temeva di dover dare questa spiegazione. Diede la versione corta della cosa che gli premeva di più.

“Che occasionalmente posso dimostrarti il mio affetto anche…a fatti?”

“Fatti, li chiami?” chiese Hannibal ancora ad occhi chiusi.

Will sorrise. “Mi manca una definizione che non suoni…immatura.”

Hannibal aprì gli occhi e Will distolse i suoi in uno dei suoi antichi trucchi per evitare distrazioni. In questo caso anche per evitare di sentirsi emotivamente sotto un microscopio.

Ma col semplice aprire i suoi occhi Hannibal aveva fatto una chiara richiesta e Will lo sapeva e doveva ottemperare. Dopo quello che Hannibal aveva detto a lui, non sarebbe stato corretto da parte sua omettere delle informazioni importanti.

“Mi sento più o meno alla stregua di un adolescente, predisposto a dire e fare cazzate perché impreparato a fronteggiare ciò che prova. Dall’altra parte, sono con tutta probabilità un mezzo sadico che spera di versare altro sangue con te e un mezzo masochista che si rimetterebbe nelle tue mani con altrettanta speranza che tu trovi abbastanza spazio su di me per lasciare altre cicatrici,” Will guardò Hannibal. “Allora, che problemi ho, dottore?”

“Ai miei occhi tu non ne hai alcuno,” Hannibal sfilò la mano da sotto il cuscino e accarezzò lo zigomo di Will, lì dove il coltello era entrato. A ricordo era rimasta una linea più scura dai bordi frastagliati.  

“E tutto questo dopo soli pochi mesi di convivenza. Voglio dire… Anche quando eravamo separati eri una costante della mia vita; la tua voce come voce della mia coscienza, a ripetere e ripetere nella mia testa ogni singolo discorso fatto insieme; il tuo modo d’agire e di sentire argomento ricorrente tra me e me, mentre pescavo, aggiustavo la barca o davo da mangiare ai cani, anche dopo l’Italia, anche dopo che eri stato internato. Dopo il processo. Sempre, sempre comprenderti, studiarti, entrarti nella testa, come leitmotiv della mia intera giornata. Tu hai detto che hai dovuto aspettarmi per tre anni, ma io quei tre anni non li ho neanche sentiti trascorrere, non sono mai stato lontano da te. E adesso si è amplificata ogni sensazione, ora non si tratta più di comprenderti, si tratta di averti per le mani, di viverti ogni giorno, di essere me stesso con te. Possiedo tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato, ma temo di essere ancora troppo immaturo per godermelo.”

Will doveva aver detto qualcosa di pregnante, perché Hannibal gli infilò la mano nei capelli, scoprendo l’altra cicatrice sulla fronte e accarezzandola col pollice. Sapeva benissimo la sensazione che il tocco avrebbe scatenato in Will, che infatti strinse forte gli occhi.

Hannibal tirò Will versò di sé e lo abbracciò facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, Will gli avvolse un braccio intorno al collo e gli infilò la mano nei capelli allo stesso modo. Rimasero così per qualche minuto con il sole che, filtrando dalle tapparelle, piano piano riscaldava il letto cominciando dalle gambe di Will.

Will si sistemò meglio accanto ad Hannibal abbandonando la posizione perpendicolare. Baciò l’uomo sul collo mentre col dorso del naso gli accarezzava la mandibola. Quando Hannibal avesse dichiarato chiuso il discorso si sarebbe alzato e avrebbe cominciato la giornata, ma fino ad allora aveva un sacco di tempo da recuperare.

Will continuò a depositare baci brevi e rumorosi godendo del buon odore sul collo dell’uomo; non aveva un olfatto pari a quello di Hannibal, ma era certo che in quell’odore non ci fosse niente di chimico. Non era profumo, era come Hannibal odorava che gli piaceva, e Will lo considerava uno dei requisiti principali alla base di una forte attrazione.

Will si tenne a distanza dall’uomo e raggomitolato un po’ su se stesso. Il suo corpo reagiva al contatto con quello dell’altro, inevitabilmente, ma non voleva dare ad Hannibal l’impressione di aver fatto un bel discorso per ottenere qualcosa in cambio.

Perché non gli passava proprio per la testa; Will non aveva mai parlato così in mesi di convivenza, perché atterrito dalla sola idea di dire ad alta voce cose che già nel suo cervello suonavano distorte. Aveva appena scoperto invece che dirle ad Hannibal le aveva rese molto meno spaventose e aveva dato loro un senso.

E perché aveva avuto dubbi? Hannibal non era forse il mezzo migliore mai avuto per capire se stesso?

Will appoggiò le labbra sotto l’orecchio di Hannibal e sbaciucchiò in rapida successione, non riusciva a staccare la bocca da lì, perché sentire il suo sangue scorrere e il suo cuore pulsare non aveva eguali. Avrebbe voluto sentirlo attraverso la vena inguinale, magari mentre Hannibal era eccitato e la quantità di sangue ad irrorare quella zona fosse stata maggiore.

La sua personale considerazione lo fece gemere e sentì la testa di Hannibal allontanarsi.

Will non fu costretto ad insultarsi, però, perché Hannibal cercò le sue labbra solo per imitare su di esse i baci rapidi a cui Will aveva dato il via poco prima.

L’aveva appena confessato di sentirsi come un adolescente alle prime armi e ora Will poteva solo confermarlo. Hannibal era soverchiante, tanto che anche il minimo in scaletta possedeva una carica erotica da far esplodere il cervello.

Will pensò a quando era ragazzino e per eccitarsi gli bastava la pubblicità della biancheria intima, con la modella in reggiseno, sul retro delle riviste all’emporio sotto casa.

Crescendo erano cresciute le esigenze. Una modella in reggiseno era diventata bella da guardare, ma poco utile per altro.

Così era stato per la sua fervida immaginazione, che l’aveva portato dal sogno di un bacio alla compagna di classe, all’offerta spontanea di amplessi sul cofano di un’auto da parte di questa o quella ragazza incontrata per strada.

Con Hannibal stava sperimentando la mancanza di passaggi, di una scala.

Tutto deflagrava come un fuoco d’artificio: dallo sfiorarsi, all’addentarsi, dall’accarezzarsi allo schiacciarsi contro un muro. Era come resettare tutto e ricominciare da capo, perfino una parola detta nel modo giusto poteva eccitarlo e non avrebbe mai detto di potersi sentire ancora così.

Will trovò delizioso questo scambio di tenerezze, ancora più delizioso il modo in cui le loro bocche continuavano a cambiare posizione ora combaciando in un modo, ora in un altro. E il suono piacevole che emettevano, intervallato dai sospiri e da qualche lamento ogni tanto.

Will sarebbe andato avanti per tutta la mattina. Abbastanza stranamente, nonostante fosse innegabile la sua crescente eccitazione, poteva ignorarla a beneficio di questa languida agonia. Se poteva permettere ad Hannibal di lacerargli le carni, poteva permettergli anche di torturarlo a lungo coi baci.

Hannibal gli infilò una mano sotto alla maglietta e gli accarezzò la schiena. Will amò ogni singolo dito che gli solleticava la pelle in lente scie che lo facevano rabbrividire, ma non azzardò nulla più di quello che stava facendo. Ricoprì la bocca di Hannibal di altri baci leggeri stringendo un po’ più forte la presa nei suoi capelli, un gesto dettato dai muscoli che involontariamente si erano irrigiditi.

“Devo…chiederti…una cosa, mi risponderai?” azzardò Will senza interrompere la piacevole attività. Terminò la frase scoccando un bacio più lungo e più rumoroso degli altri, così da staccarsi e lasciare libero Hannibal di rispondere.

“Dipende.”

Will sghignazzò. “No, no, no. Non funziona così. Sono stato chiaro. Mi risponderai?”

“Facciamo così, io ti risponderò, poi sarò io a farti una richiesta e tu dovrai soddisfarla,” Hannibal fu volutamente malizioso nell’esporre il patto, ma Will non pensava ci fosse sotto nulla di osceno.

Il che lo fece acconsentire con più titubanza di quanta ne avrebbe dimostrata in caso di richiesta di partecipare a qualche giochino erotico.

Dopo l’accordo Hannibal attese paziente.

“Mi hai sbattuto al muro, l’altra sera, perché eri geloso e pensavi che vedessi la ragazza del negozio?” Will intuì che la sua domanda sarebbe stata una cazzata al confronto con la controparte di Hannibal, ma pazienza.

“Tu vedi la ragazza del negozio,” rispose pronto l’uomo.

“Hannibal… Non provarci…” Will lo minacciò con lo sguardo, “Sai cosa ti sto chiedendo. Perché ti sei comportato così?”

“Perché sembri dare importanza al quanto e al come… Se sei insoddisfatto il problema è presto risolvibile. Se invece è la ragazza che ti piace… È un problema risolvibile anche quello, in realtà, ma alla fine non ne ricaverei nessuna soddisfazione.”

“Non ho alcun interesse per Er… Per la ragazza,” Will pensò bene di non chiamarla per nome.

Hannibal mosse le spalle in segno di disinteresse, “Allora non è a me che devi dirlo.”

“Sì che è a te…”

“È il mio turno,” lo bloccò Hannibal, come se il discorso di Will fosse chiuso ancora prima di cominciare.

Will sbuffò.

“Vorrei che tu ascoltassi mentre parlo. Senza ribattere. Tutto qui,” comunicò Hannibal.

Will alzò un sopracciglio e allontanò un po’ il viso per guardare meglio Hannibal. “Zitto e ingoia?” domandò.

“Puoi… usare la trasposizione simbolica che preferisci,” annuì Hannibal.

Will si rese conto del doppio senso spiattellato senza pensarci e fece un sorrisetto ironico per rendere nota la sua presa di coscienza.

“Se ricordi l’articolo su TattleCrime riguardo Bedelia,” cominciò Hannibal, “Allora ricorderai anche il fatto che le mancava una gamba. Occorrenza di difficile attuazione in mancanza di aiuti esterni.”

Hannibal fece una pausa sancita da un bacio sulle labbra di Will.

“Io sono stato l’aiuto esterno, anche se indiretto,” terminò Hannibal.

Will mantenne il silenzio come promesso. Aveva domande da fare, ma si accorse che sotto sotto non provava poi tanta sorpresa.

“Chiyoh è stata… Una messaggera, da quando tu l’hai riportata da me liberandola. L’ho utilizzata molte volte mentre ero costretto a giocare a fare il prigioniero per Alana e Frederick. Poi, dopo la nostra fuga tu mi hai detto che desideravi il massimo della prudenza e così ho sospeso i contatti con lei. Ma alcune cose erano già state messe in movimento sia con lei che con…altre persone, e non si potevano fermare.”

Hannibal lo baciò di nuovo.

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia e fu incapace di trattenere un mezzo sorrisetto. Se Hannibal stava usando le moine per addolcirlo ci stava riuscendo. O meglio… Non ne aveva bisogno, però meglio così.

“Era una cosa di cui non potevo occuparmi, sapevo già che non ne avrei avuto il tempo. E Bedelia andava sistemata. Per riguardo nei tuoi confronti, gli altri possono aspettare tutto il tempo di cui tu avrai bisogno, o aspettare anche per sempre, non importa. Vorrà dire che sarai responsabile della loro salvezza, perché non ho altri motivi se non il tuo desiderio per lasciarli vivi. Ma sono soddisfatto che Bedelia sia scampata a questo nostro accordo.”

Un altro bacio.

“Chiyoh aveva un altro compito, dal momento in cui siamo arrivati alla casa sulla scogliera. Controllare la tua famiglia.”

Will aprì la bocca, questa volta, e ispirò pronto ad una domanda che gli sorse spontanea. Eppure si trattenne ancora, come promesso.

Hannibal serrò le mascelle e socchiuse gli occhi pronto all’attacco, ma si rilassò nel vedere Will richiudere la bocca e attendere la continuazione del racconto.

Will guadagnò un altro bacio, uno che gli fece pensare che fosse valsa la pena di trattenere la domanda.

“Volevo farti riportare tutto il tuo branco, i tuoi cani,” proseguì Hannibal.

Will sgranò gli occhi e deglutì.

“So quanto sia stato doloroso il distacco. Non aver mai avuto cani non mi priva delle capacità di comprendere l’affetto che ti lega ai tuoi. Non volevo che te ne separassi. Quella sera mi hai detto che ti mancavano i tuoi cani, che non ti sarei mancato io. Non vorrei sentirtelo dire in futuro.”

A Will esplose una bomba di acqua bollente nel petto. Se metteva insieme tutti i loro trascorsi e tutte le discussioni avute non era difficile farsi un’idea del perché Hannibal non fosse sicuro di avere Will al suo fianco in modo completo.

Will aveva scordato di aver usato queste parole, Hannibal invece le ricordava talmente bene da aver desiderato prendere precauzioni perché non si ripresentasse l’occasione di dirle.

Non potendo ribattere, Will afferrò Hannibal per la nuca e lo baciò, premendo, schiacciando, le labbra sulle sue, forte. Prese respiro per tre volte, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di comunicargli quello che non poteva dire a parole e sperando che fosse chiaro, poi lo lasciò andare.

Will riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò.

“Dopo il…” Hannibal si schiarì la voce, a Will sembrò che il bacio avesse sortito l’effetto sperato, “Nostro patto ho comunicato a Chiyoh di non tentare di portare avanti il progetto. La sparizione di tutto il tuo branco avrebbe destato sospetti. Ma Winston deve…” Hannibal fece una smorfia, “Aver capito qualcosa. Perché non è proprio scappato. Diciamo che ha seguito Chiyoh. A quel punto non c’era motivo di non approfittare della cosa. E Winston ha alle spalle una lunga storia di fughe alla tua ricerca.”

Will si avvide dell’espressione dolce che gli si era dipinta sul viso solo quando Hannibal disse: “Non sembri scosso. Ma puoi parlare ora, se vuoi controbattere.”

“Non ho niente da controbattere,” mormorò Will, “O meglio, forse l’avevo su Bedelia, ma mi sono accorto che non me ne frega nulla. Forse la cosa che mi sorprende di più è che tu non l’abbia fatto con le tue mani. Non è… Per nulla da te.”

Will si fermò a considerare quanto ammesso.

“Molte cose non sono più… _Da me_. Da molto tempo,” affermò Hannibal.

Will annuì a questo. Era vero. Perfino le sue antiche capacità di profiler gli urlavano che se mai c’era stato un modo di agire specifico per lo Squartatore, e Hannibal aveva dimostrato più volte di non averne uno, adesso non c’era più nulla a cui appigliarsi per un eventuale studio sul killer.

“Bedelia era…è una volontaria vittima sacrificale,” cominciò Will. “Penso che…accettare te e voler vivere con te implichi anche accettare la possibilità che tu decida di… Terminare i rapporti. Se era così intelligente come voleva far credere, allora sapeva cosa le sarebbe successo,” Will parlò prendendo più pause del solito, nella sua mente facendo un paragone tra lui e Bedelia.

“E tu, Will? Cosa accetterai?” domandò Hannibal com’era prevedibile.

“Te l’ho già detto, io non sono Bedelia. Ti ho cambiato molto tempo fa. Esiste ancora la possibilità che tu ponga fine alla mia vita, ma dal volo dalla scogliera in poi quel momento coinciderà con la fine anche della tua vita. Non c’è niente dopo di me, Hannibal. Tu lo sai.”

Stavolta fu Hannibal a deglutire a vuoto. La sua espressione non lasciò trasparire alcuna emozione, ma Will avrebbe puntato sulla paura. Era una consapevolezza che Hannibal già aveva, ma il sentirsela ripetere in faccia in questo modo doveva avere un impatto ben diverso.

Trascorse qualche secondo, poi Hannibal gli fece un’altra domanda. “Will… Se Dolarhyde fosse riuscito nell’intento, quella notte, se avesse ucciso tua moglie e il bambino… Mi avresti perdonato in quel caso?”

“Hannibal io non ti perdono per nessuna delle persone che hai ucciso e non ti perdono per nessuna delle vite che hai traumatizzato o cambiato per sempre,” rispose in fretta Will, “Non ti perdono perché sono oltre il perdono, oltre ogni forma di ragionevole comportamento o sentimento nei tuoi confronti. Guardami. Perdonarti?” Will si strinse nelle spalle, mentre sentiva che la voce gli si stava spezzando e che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un contegno ancora per molto. Troppe sensazioni schiaccianti tutte insieme e provate da così tanti giorni. “Non voglio p-perdonarti,” balbettò, “Voglio stare con te, perché quando non sto con te mi sento disperato e solo. Sono legato a te in tutti i modi possibili e l’aver ammesso con me stesso quanto desidero tutto questo… È così riappacificante che non mi importa più di niente. Va bene così. Va più che bene,” disse accarezzando la guancia di Hannibal.

Si sporse a dargli un bacio. Si fermò a qualche millimetro dalle sue labbra per parlare. “Mi sei mancato tanto. Anche in mezzo al mio branco, sentivo la tua mancanza. Ora che sono qui con te, mi dispiace per i miei cani… Ma loro possono sopravvivere senza di me, io senza di te no.”

Dopo quelle parole Will si sentì afferrare e stringere sulla spalla, sulla schiena, dietro alla nuca… Come se Hannibal non sapesse da che parte cominciare per attirarlo a sé, mentre lo baciava stavolta in modo completo, affannato e vorace.

E fu una bella sensazione di appartenenza, proprio quello di cui Will aveva parlato. Loro due erano un’entità da valutare a parte, non attraverso canoni precostituiti, ma con occhi nuovi, creati apposta per loro.

Ammesso che si dovesse valutarli in qualche modo, cosa di cui Will non era per nulla sicuro. Lui e Hannibal erano indipendenti e sopra le parti, staccati dal resto dell’umanità. Perché tentare una valutazione quando non c’erano metri di paragone a disposizione?

 

 

 

“Allora perché non l’insegnamento?” propose Hannibal svoltando in una via a destra, all’ennesimo incrocio.

Will lo stava accompagnando da uno dei benefattori del museo. Erano in auto da una mezz’ora e nell’intreccio di strade e stradine Hannibal sembrava districarsi senza alcun problema.

Il dialogo si era trasformato in una serie di suggerimenti di Hannibal, dopo che Will aveva manifestato la volontà di fare qualcosa mentre erano lì ad Atene.

“Cosa, psicologia criminale? No, scherzi? Si chiederebbero subito chi sono e risalire a Will Graham da quel punto sarebbe troppo semplice.”

“Will, hai abbandonato la tua fervida immaginazione nel Maine? O sei stato abbandonato da lei? Di tutte le materie trattabili, perché scegli quella della tua vita precedente?”

Will alzò le mani al cielo, “Non ho altre competenze.”

“Non è di competenze che hai bisogno in questa vita, come non hai bisogno del tuo vero nome. Scegli ciò che vuoi fare e avrai modo di farlo,” Hannibal era sempre sicuro di ciò che diceva. Questa ostentata arroganza forse funzionava per lui, ma per Will meno. “Non credo esistano discipline di cui tu non possa parlare.”

Will rise, “Ti ringrazio per la fiducia, ma escluderei comunque matematica e geografia.”

“Ho conosciuto insegnanti che si fregiavano del titolo pur non essendo in grado di sostenere una conversazione sulla loro materia senza avere un libro aperto davanti. Tu puoi parlare di tutto, soprattutto con dei ragazzi.”

Il complimento emozionò Will. Era fiero che Hannibal lo reputasse una mente poliedrica, anche per quanto riguardava temi comuni. In più, con tutte le chiacchierate avute con Hannibal riguardo l’arte e la storia, aveva anche acquisito una gran quantità di nozioni nuove.

“Potrebbe essere un’idea,” disse Will, “Non c’è davvero bisogno di lavorare,” puntualizzò, “Per nessuno dei due, ma più persone conosciamo…”

Will non sapeva bene come concludere la frase ad alta voce, ma nelle sua testa era fin troppo chiara ed esplicita.

“Meglio è,” terminò con un’alzata di spalla.

Adesso che una parte delle questioni che lo impensierivano era stata risolta, Will era tornato allo stato d’animo con cui aveva lasciato l’isola qualche tempo prima.

L’unica persona con cui poteva condividere quest’improvviso feroce riemergere della brama di sangue era anche l’unica che non andava istigata a caso. Se voleva uccidere con Hannibal doveva essere lui a scegliere.

Will considerò che per essere uno che si riteneva incapace di insegnare una materia che non fosse quella studiata, aveva abbastanza fiducia in se stesso per decidere chi doveva morire per mano loro.

Curioso soprattutto che non avesse alcun problema con questa sua manifestazione di incredibile arroganza.    

 

Hannibal parcheggiò all’esterno di un lungo muro di cinta di un bianco accecante. C’era solo muro per metri e metri, l’unico passaggio al di là di questo era rappresentato dal cancello a pannelli che non permetteva la visuale all’interno.

“Ci tiene alla privacy,” commentò Will.

“È uno dei più facoltosi uomini del paese, ha diritto a tutelarsi,” rispose Hannibal spegnendo il motore.

“E sta facendo un ottimo lavoro permettendo a due assassini di entrare in casa sua.”

Will non ne fu tanto sicuro, perché si voltò dall’altra parte per aprire la portiera, ma gli parve di vedere un guizzo di puro compiacimento sul volto di Hannibal al sentirlo definirsi da solo un assassino.

“Non è il francese, vero?” domandò Will per sicurezza. Seguì Hannibal al cancello d’entrata.

“No, sarebbe di cattivo gusto se ti portassi a casa di Lemelin, no?” gli rispose Hannibal voltando il viso solo di un quarto per poi proseguire indifferente.

“Farò finta di non aver sentito,” disse Will tra i denti.

Appena dentro furono scortati da un uomo distinto che non proferì verbo. Neanche Hannibal si rivolse a lui in alcun modo, lo seguì e basta. Camminarono lungo un sentiero di lastre di pietra incastonate in un prato perfetto sia nel colore che nell’altezza e arrivarono all’entrata della villa.

L’uomo distinto fece un inchino e si allontanò.

“Quello era un cazzo di maggiordomo,” sussurrò Will all’orecchio di Hannibal.

Hannibal annuì, “Infatti alla servitù non è permesso rivolgersi agli ospiti.”

“Ma sotto quale dittatura viviamo senza che io me ne sia mai reso conto?” commentò Will sbalordito, “Non avevo mai incontrato un maggiordomo in vita mia.”

Il padrone di casa comparve sulla porta.

“Casa mia era sommersa di maggiordomi,” borbottò Hannibal appena prima che l’uomo si avvicinasse a loro e li accogliesse.

Dopo i convenevoli, che per Will consistettero solo in una stretta di mano, l’uomo parlò con Hannibal per qualche minuto, indicò le scale, poi si congedò lasciando loro un mazzo di chiavi.

Rimasti soli, Will scosse la testa incredulo. “Sul serio, come fai?” chiese ad Hannibal puntando il dito sulle chiavi. “Il facoltoso, prudente, uomo che circonda i suoi averi con una cinta muraria dà ad un completo estraneo le chiavi di casa sua.”

“Ispiro fiducia,” spiegò Hannibal.

“Come un vulcano attivo,” mormorò Will dirigendosi alle già indicate scale. “Come mi hai presentato?” chiese poi voltandosi verso Hannibal, “In mezzo a tutte le parole sconosciute ho colto a malapena il mio nome.”

“Come il mio compagno, in quale altro modo avrei dovuto presentarti?” rispose Hannibal.

“Oh,” fu l’ultimo commento di Will.

Le scale parevano infinite; quella era solo una porzione della casa e la quantità di camere passate ad ogni piano era da hotel a cinque stelle. Will era sempre un tantino disgustato da questo tipo di ostentazioni, ma non poteva dire di non averci fatto l’abitudine. Solo che da Hannibal le accettava mostrando molto meno risentimento.  

Arrivarono alla mansarda, la meta designata, passando attraverso una porticina sistemata in cima a tre scalini. Hannibal azzeccò la chiave giusta nel mazzo al terzo tentativo; quando aprì la porta Will dovette correggere subito il termine mansarda con soffitta.

Quella zona era l’esatto opposto del resto della casa; impolverata, disordinata, lasciata in un caos totale di scatoloni, vecchi libri, giornali e oggetti in disuso.

A Will tornò in mente il solaio ne _L’Esorcista_ solo che questo era molto più ampio, molto più carico di oggetti e, per essere pieno giorno, decisamente più buio.

Seguendo il suo corso di pensieri, Will cercò qualcosa che assomigliasse ad un interruttore. Lo trovò nel suo logico posto, accanto all’ingresso sulla sinistra.

Hannibal chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, poi tirò fuori dalla tasca della giacca leggera un rettangolo grigio su cui premette una dopo l’altra tutte le chiavi presenti nel mazzo.

Will aspettò di essere guardato negli occhi e poi alzò un sopracciglio. Ormai l’aveva collaudato come modo più rapido per farsi spiegare ogni cosa senza bisogno di chiedere.

“Perché sprecare la fiducia che ci è stata concessa?” si limitò a dire Hannibal.

Will scrollò le spalle.

Trascorsero tutto il pomeriggio ad aprire scatoloni. Will capì cos’avesse voluto dire Hannibal quella mattina con _molto lavoro da fare_.

Era più di molto, era troppo, infatti non ci sarebbe stato modo di guardare ogni singola cosa nemmeno volendo.

Il ricco signor Zardos possedeva manufatti risalenti ad epoche antichissime, avuti non ricordava in che modo, così aveva detto ad Hannibal, e buttati alla rinfusa in mezzo alla polvere per _mancanza di spazio_. Così dietro degna menzione in un’ala del museo, aveva deciso di donare qualcosa molto generosamente. Hannibal era stato designato come più idoneo al compito di scegliere gli oggetti di interesse maggiore e quelli più preziosi, se possibile.

“Togliere a quest’individuo reperti di valore storico non è un furto, è un servizio che stiamo rendendo alla Grecia intera,” mormorò Hannibal prendendo delicatamente un vaso tra le mani. Alzò gli occhi su Will come a voler condividere lo stupore della scoperta, ma Will scosse la testa facendo una smorfia.

“È roba da museo?” chiese Will indicando il vaso col mento.

“Ovviamente.”

Will era più interessato agli altri oggetti sparsi per la soffitta, più moderni; c’erano un paio di modellini di veliero molto dettagliati, bottiglie di Metaxa di cui aveva solo sentito parlare, bambole da film horror, vecchie insegne pubblicitarie, lampade e teloni arrotolati su loro stessi dentro i quali non era sicuro di voler sapere cosa si nascondesse.

Nel complesso fu istruttivo ed interessante. Una di quelle cose che nella sua vita precedente non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare.

Lasciarono la villa verso sera, senza rivedere il padrone di casa, ma solo il maggiordomo.

Hannibal riconsegnò le chiavi, diede un’ultima occhiata tutt’intorno all’ingresso dell’abitazione, e poi uscì per primo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Venite a trovarmi su TUMBLR!](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com)

“Ti va se… Usciamo… Coi cani?” chiese Will un po’ alla volta. Con le braccia conserte, appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, aveva osservato per minuti Hannibal prima di decidersi a chiedere.

Hannibal alzò gli occhi dalle pagine, “Con piacere,” disse. Chiuse il libro, lo appoggiò sul tavolino e si alzò. Allargò le braccia.

“Oh… Ok,” Will si staccò dal bordo della porta, “Sei già pronto…”

Will ci sarebbe potuto arrivare da solo. Hannibal stava vestito in casa meglio di quanto lui usava vestirsi per uscire. Il bianco poi… Hannibal era fissato col bianco, di più da quando si erano trasferiti lì. E il bianco gli stava divinamente.

Will aveva titubato a chiedergli di uscire per non rimanere male ad un suo rifiuto, perché nella sua richiesta vedeva un appuntamento con Hannibal più che una passeggiata a far fare un giro a Winston e Goldberg. Gli era presa una voglia idiota di tenere Hannibal per mano, una meno idiota di abbracciarlo e una sana voglia di mettergli la lingua in bocca.

Nell’eventualità che nulla di ciò gli fosse permesso, un po’ d’aria fresca non avrebbe guastato.

Usciti, si diressero verso le zone verdi dell’Acropoli, quelle più incolte. Lì la vegetazione era meno curata e più naturale, come piaceva a Will. Aveva scovato un sentiero che si addentrava in un bosco, in una delle sue precedenti uscite con Goldberg, e quella camminata era uno spettacolo; Will aveva sperato più di una volta di poterla percorrere con Hannibal e in segreto bramava di inserirla nel loro quotidiano.

Stava diventando un’impresa titanica fare i conti con questo suo nuovo lato emotivo e bisognoso d’affetto in così forte antitesi con l’altro assetato di sangue.

Ogni tanto, guardandosi da fuori, si chiedeva da dove gli fossero usciti tutti questi piccoli bisogni inconfessabili per la loro assurdità, poi scopriva che erano sempre stati lì.

Erano tutte le sue abitudini solitarie che adesso avrebbe voluto condividere con la persona con cui condivideva la sua vita.

Non si stupiva che non fossero state esigenze da esporre a Molly; lui e Molly avevano passeggiato insieme molte volte, fatto colazione, pranzato e anche cenato a lume di candela, si erano scambiati tenerezze e avevano fatto l’amore con piena soddisfazione di entrambi.

Will non aveva mai bramato nessuna di quelle cose.

Fatte con piacere, non bramate.

Intrapresero il sentiero che Will era ancora lì ad elencarsi le cose che avrebbe voluto fare con Hannibal, per una volta tralasciando quelle più fisiche, quando Winston si affiancò ad Hannibal e trotterellò al piede alzando il muso per fissarlo.

Hannibal se ne accorse, ricambiò lo sguardo e gli accarezzò la testa. Soddisfatto, Winston corse dietro a Goldberg in mezzo al bosco.

Will fu sopraffatto dalla scena in modo prepotente.

Era infinitamente grato ad Hannibal per avergli riportato l’unico cane che era stato possibile far sparire, ma era ancora più grato di vedere che non fosse un compromesso, una sorta di concessione per fare un favore all’amante dei cani Will.

Hannibal provava sincero affetto per tutti e due gli animali, e Will amava avere questo in comune con lui. Perché era una cosa che comprendeva appieno, su cui non aveva dubbi; su questo livello umano, Will poteva raggiungere Hannibal quando voleva. Era rassicurante e lo toccava profondamente.

“Gli piaci,” disse Will guardando Winston allontanarsi.

“Animali interessanti, anche se spesso concedono il loro affetto troppo facilmente.”

“Non credi che quello sia un luogo comune?” chiese Will, “I cani amano se sono amati e se sono trattati bene. In caso contrario agiscono come qualsiasi altro recluso torturato: portano rispetto al padrone per sopravvivere. Quello non è affetto, c’è una bella differenza.”

“Quindi il fatto che loro,” disse Hannibal indicando i due con un gesto del mento, “Siano affezionati a due…assassini non li classifica come stupidi?”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Hai mai pensato di non essere degno di essere amato?” si ricordò della descrizione che tempo addietro aveva fatto a Jack di come vedeva lo Squartatore. Chissà se in quelle parole c’era stato qualcosa di vero, non l’aveva mai chiesto ad Hannibal.

Hannibal piegò gli angoli della labbra all’ingiù e scosse la testa. “Non avendo mai sentito la necessità di essere amato, non mi sono mai posto tale domanda.”

“E se te la ponessi adesso?” domandò ancora Will.

“È la persona che ama che decide se sta amando qualcuno degno del suo sentimento. Non è una questione da porre a se stessi. Ma tu sembri essertelo domandato innumerevoli volte.”

“Innumerevoli,” ripeté Will.

“Ogni volta che hai provato un sentimento per un’altra persona?”

“Già,” ammise Will, “Non sono mai stato esattamente normale, non potevo...”

“Pretendere che quel qualcuno ricambiasse?” chiese Hannibal azzeccando come sempre il finale che Will aveva inteso per la sua frase. Per questo Will si affrettò a negare.

“Non… No. Non potevo pretendere che si accettasse di fare una vita…non proprio normale, accanto a me,” aggiustò Will.

“Quindi la donna che ti ha sposato e già madre di un bambino ha accettato questa vita anormale per masochismo?” domandò ancora Hannibal.

“Niente di me è emerso nei tre anni con lei, neanche una minima parte. Sono stato nascosto per tutto il tempo. Non era lei la masochista. E non era amore che cercavo, altrimenti non mi sarei potuto nascondere così,” eccola la verità, e non era stato nemmeno tanto difficile arrivarci.

E sì che era stato lui a fare una domanda ad Hannibal. Perché finiva sempre così?

“Ti sei sempre chiesto se fossi degno d’amore e ti sei sempre risposto negativamente così da non soffrire quando la persona ti avesse rifiutato,” asserì Hannibal, “E l’unico rapporto che è durato per anni, è stato quello in cui hai rinunciato al sentimento, a provarlo o a riceverlo, a favore di… Cosa? Normalità?”

“Volevo dimostrare a me stesso che potevo stare lontano da te, che non eri tu l’unica persona da cui potevo ricevere amore, che non eri l’unico con cui potevo entrare in contatto. Mi sono sposato poco tempo dopo che sei entrato in istituto… Ho recuperato una moglie e un figlio, così da farti vedere che potevo avere tutto ed essere felice, ogni cosa lontano da te.”

Altre confessioni snocciolate con la semplicità con cui si rompe un uovo.

Will non aveva problemi a farle, non c’era più molto che volesse tenere nascosto ad Hannibal a parte forse l’aspetto più infantile e vulnerabile del suo sentimento.

Quello che lasciava Will interdetto era la costatazione di non essere giunto prima a queste conclusioni, prima, mentre stava con Molly, mentre trascorreva le sue giornate riflettendo su Hannibal. Se avesse cercato Hannibal allora, se non avesse atteso gli eventi per avere la scusa per rivederlo, a quest’ora Hannibal avrebbe avuto meno dubbi su di lui.

“Tu mi ami… Hannibal?” Will sussurrò il suo nome, conscio del fatto che se non erano in casa loro, quello era più tabù di qualsiasi discorso da loro imbastito.

“Domanda inutile,” asserì Hannibal.

Will si aspettava qualcosa del genere, anche se aveva sperato lo stesso di sentirselo dire. Ad ogni modo annuì, come se non ne fosse deluso, e continuò: “Il periodo dell’encefalite quando… Ho sofferto… Quando venivo da te a cercare aiuto, mentre eri proprio tu a causarmi il dolore. Come…? Come hai potuto? Se c’era qualcosa di quello che c’è adesso, allora, come hai potuto?”

“Verificavo che fossi degno del sentimento?” tentò Hannibal.

Will sorrise. “E sono risultato degno?”

“Sei risultato… Ben più di quello.”

E su tutta l’imperfetta natura della loro relazione, Will non aveva nulla da dire.

Non più.

Forse anni fa, quando ancora si appellava alla clemenza della natura, del fato, di una divinità, perché lui potesse avere una vita normale come un essere umano normale. Allora aveva disprezzato le azioni di Hannibal più di una volta, e comunque sempre trovandogli delle giustificazioni.

Ora non aveva più bisogno di giustificare, perdonare, e di sicuro non disprezzava l’unica persona al mondo che guardava nella sua testa e vedeva bellezza, invece che potenziale follia.

“E tu, non mi faresti del male, pur amandomi?” la domanda di Hannibal gli giunse come da un luogo lontano. Non perché Will fosse distratto, ma perché non si aspettava nulla del genere.

Considerò la richiesta di Hannibal a lungo, prima di rispondere più sincero possibile. “Sì,” disse deciso ad Hannibal guardandolo negli occhi. “Sì, ti farei del male. Non in quel modo, non psicologico. Fisico sì. Non tanto da metterti in pericolo, ma abbastanza da farti sentire la mia presenza. Io ti farei del male, non permetterei più a qualcuno di fartene come successo in passato. Io saprei cosa farti e tu sapresti come incassare. Sono entrato nella tua testa ricostruendo i tuoi delitti, impersonando te che uccidevi qualcun altro, ho ucciso accanto a te… Ma vederti stringere i denti o lamentarti per qualcosa che ti sto facendo io si trova a tutt’altro livello, identico al puro piacere,” Will rifletté se aggiungere o meno l’ultima frase, poi proseguì per essere sincero fino in fondo. “Fai… Fai bene a tenerti alla larga. A non voler andare oltre con me. Finché non comprendo quest’aspetto di me e lo controllo, è meglio che tu mi stai lontano.”

Hannibal rise, come se il consiglio fosse stato dato da un cucciolo al leone capobranco. “Non voglio affatto che lo controlli. Forse sto aspettando che arrivi al suo pieno potenziale.”

“Avevi detto di non accettare che io dimostri di volerti solo quando c’è del sangue di mezzo…”

“Sono costretto a dire molte cose, mentre tu prendi coscienza di te stesso poco per volta. Se cercassi di pilotarti, la tua trasformazione perderebbe di significato. Ti voglio fuori dallo stadio di crisalide seguendo i tuoi tempi. Sei già cambiato molto dalla scogliera. Completa il tuo cambiamento, diventa in tutto e per tutto chi sei. E se in questa metamorfosi è presente anche il desiderio di infliggermi dolore, sono sicuro di poterlo accettare. Ti ho causato dolore intollerabile, eppure tu mi ami, non è così? Una volta che il sentimento è inconfutabile, da entrambe le parti, quello che ci facciamo l’un l’altro ne è diretta conseguenza e non sarà nulla che non possiamo sostenere.”  

Will guardò a terra proseguendo lungo il sentiero, in silenzio, solo di qualche centimetro alle spalle di Hannibal. Intorno a loro era il deserto. Seppur il luogo fosse ricco di alberi e piante disseminate in un vasto prato, la desolazione umana che regnava faceva apparire tutto loro, tutto a loro disposizione.

Le luci dell’Acropoli servivano ad illuminare anche lo spazio intorno; con l’aiuto della luna, mano a mano che calava la sera, il paesaggio assunse i toni del grigio.

Will guardò di fronte a sé e per un breve attimo avvertì quella sensazione di potere provata appena dopo l’omicidio del Drago, e quella sorta di complesso di Dio che più volte la vicinanza con Hannibal ridestava in lui.

Will aveva dovuto trattenersi per non istigare Hannibal con discorsi su morte e omicidi, mentre era stato Hannibal ad accendere lui. _Diventa in tutto e per tutto chi sei._

Hannibal sapeva che la trasformazione non era completa.

Chissà quanto ci sarebbe voluto ancora per capire fino a che punto era previsto che Will cambiasse per raggiungere l’evoluzione finale, quella dietro il velo?

Fin dove poteva spingersi o voleva spingersi? Se fosse diventato come Hannibal in tutto e per tutto?

Will si fermò e nello stesso tempo allungò un braccio per trattenere Hannibal. Riuscì a ghermire il tessuto della camicia appena sopra alla sua cintura.

Tirò Hannibal a sé e si avvicinò a lui, per accorciare i tempi il più possibile e rubargli un bacio. Anche breve non aveva importanza.

Ma Hannibal gli mise una mano dietro alla nuca, trattenendolo in uno scambio reciproco di piccoli baci a fior di labbra, molto simili a quelli che si erano dati giorni prima in una mattina che Will rivisitava anche nei sogni.

Hannibal glielo stava ricordando con quel suo modo di alternare i baci a sensuali guizzi della lingua per accarezzargli l’interno delle labbra. E se Will aveva la bocca aperta a sufficienza, parte del palato e i denti davanti. Will impazziva a quel contatto, e Hannibal doveva averlo capito perché era sempre l’ultima cosa che faceva prima di staccarsi da lui.

In compenso Hannibal lo prese per mano, nel continuare a seguire il sentiero, perciò Will decise di non lamentarsi. L’uomo accelerò il passo, quasi tirandosi Will dietro.

Vedendo una panchina in pietra situata a poca distanza da loro, fuori dal percorso delle lastre sul prato, Will comprese l’intenzione di Hannibal. Perché lo stesse trascinando e non gli avesse solo detto di andare a sedersi, Will lo capì subito dopo.

Hannibal gli premette su una spalla mettendolo seduto sulla pietra, Will si appoggiò allo schienale e, nei brevi secondi in cui osservò Hannibal sedersi accanto a lui, gli si accelerò il respiro.

Sedersi significava prendere tempo e prendere tempo significava baci. Poi il viso di Hannibal non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

Proprio quello che voleva, Will si stupì che per una volta il suo _progetto_ si fosse realizzato. Uno concernente Hannibal, poi…

L’uomo riprese proprio da dove aveva lasciato qualche minuto prima. Nemmeno lo stuzzicò sfiorandolo e sbaciucchiandolo, prima, passò direttamente a quella lenta e profonda carezza che terminava leccandogli il labbro superiore. Will rimase con una mano a mezz’aria, dimenticandosi di dove voleva appoggiarla.

Hannibal ripeté il gesto e Will gemette forte, un suono proveniente dal fondo della sua gola. La mano gli ricadde in grembo. Chissà com’era, ma ogni volta che Hannibal prendeva queste iniziative il suo corpo rispondeva come se fosse in standby da anni.

Hannibal rise mentre ripeteva la tortura per la terza volta. Will associò l’ilarità dell’uomo al suo lamento per niente trattenuto di poco prima.

“La tua risata…” riuscì a mormorare Will anche se mezzo intontito, “È irrispettosa. Sei molto scortese.”

“Sono stato estremamente scortese. Cosa vuoi fare a riguardo?” gli sussurrò Hannibal.

Una domanda a cui Will non poté rispondere; il bacio che seguì fu un caos di lingue e morsi senza un disegno preciso da seguire. Hannibal avvolse Will in una morsa, un braccio attorno alle spalle e l’altro attorno alla vita. Will si aggrappò con le dita ai fianchi dell’uomo assecondando gli assalti anche quando cominciò a sentire le labbra gonfie e irritate dal continuo sfregamento con l’accenno di barba di Hannibal.

Quando Hannibal si slacciò dall’abbraccio e si leccò le labbra, Will poté letteralmente sentire le proprie pupille dilatarsi all’istante. Ogni cosa che faceva quest’uomo con la bocca era da appuntare in un manuale su come mettere in subbuglio i sensi.

Hannibal mantenne gli occhi su di lui, mentre la sua mano destra si appoggiava distratta sulla gamba di Will.

Will schiacciò tutto il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

Hannibal lo afferrò per l’interno coscia stringendo la carne con forza attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni. Will si irrigidì, pressando di più la schiena contro la panchina.

A dispetto delle cosce forti e muscolose, la mano di Hannibal non aveva grossi problemi ad afferrarlo anche a muscoli tesi. Col pollice l’uomo sfiorò l’incavo della gamba e Will si schiarì la gola mascherando un gemito.

Le carezze facevano la loro parte, ma il fatto che Hannibal lo stesse scrutando penetrandolo con lo sguardo lo mandava fuori di testa. Dovette abbassare gli occhi, ma la sua idea non fu apprezzata.

“Will,” lo chiamò Hannibal pizzicando più forte la carne più morbida in quel punto, “Il tuo problema col contatto visivo dovrebbe essere risolto da tempo.”

“Il tuo col gioco sporco invece no, eh?” lo stuzzicò Will, ma senza guardarlo.

Hannibal lo trattenne passandogli l’altra mano dietro alla schiena e poi spostò quella in basso dall’interno coscia fino ad afferrarlo in mezzo alle gambe.

Will sobbalzò e d’impulso strinse le dita intorno al braccio davanti a lui, ma non per fermare Hannibal, per accarezzarlo. Senza rendersene conto Will iniziò un lento ondeggiare contro la mano di Hannibal che si accordava alla perfezione con le carezze sul braccio e Hannibal colse il suggerimento.

Il ritmo dettato da Will fu imitato da Hannibal che stava massaggiando, sfregando, strofinando ora col palmo della mano ora solo con il pollice.

E Will si sentiva vicino ad esplodere. I suoi fianchi si muovevano come imitando un amplesso. E la persona che Will avrebbe voluto possedere per fortuna era proprio di fronte a lui, che respirava con affanno come se fosse nelle sue stesse condizioni e avesse bisogno di trovare sollievo come lui.

Will lasciò il braccio di Hannibal, visto che non c’era più alcun bisogno di dargli suggerimenti. Appoggiò la fronte alla spalla dell’uomo sospirandogli sul collo. “Così… Così…” sfregò fronte e naso contro di lui, “Oh!” afferrò Hannibal cominciando a tremare, “Sto per… Ah!”

Chiuse gli occhi stringendosi ad Hannibal, scosso sia dai brividi, sia dai suoni arrochiti simili a ringhi che non smettevano di sfuggirgli di bocca. Hannibal aumentò la pressione su di lui da entrambi i lati, la schiena e l’inguine, in una trappola deliziosa che accompagnò Will fino alla calma completa.

“Dovremo risolvere questo tuo problema con il contatto visivo,” gli sussurrò Hannibal, “Guardarti negli occhi in un tale momento deve rivelare informazioni che mi sono ancora sconosciute, purtroppo.”  

Will si chiese se per caso anche questo dettaglio facesse parte dell’evoluzione che Hannibal si aspettava da lui.

Dalla passeggiata serale non aveva sperato di ricevere tanto. Quando Hannibal riprese a baciarlo, dopo, di nuovo avvolgendolo stretto tra le sue braccia, Will considerò che quella sera non c’era limite alla sua fortuna.

Una manciata di minuti più tardi, ancora ad indugiare sulla panchina, Will fu tentato nuovamente di chiedere ad Hannibal se fosse venuto anche lui. Era incuriosito dal funzionamento di quell’uomo, ma soprattutto voleva sapere se quella creatura a tratti inspiegabile avesse anche reazioni basilari, di tanto in tanto.

Stava quasi per aprire bocca quando Hannibal lo precedette. “Pensa se qualcuno ci avesse scattato delle foto,” commentò divertito.

Will trovava il divertimento del tutto fuori luogo, ma ormai. “Pensa se Freddie Lounds ci avesse scattato delle foto,” optò per sdrammatizzare anche lui.

Del resto se il suo cannibale dopo giorni di astinenza lo seduceva sulla panchina di un parco non poteva farci nulla. _Che considerazione matura_ , pensò Will scuotendo la testa.

“Sarebbe una perfetta testimonianza fotografica da correlare all’articolo sui mariti assassini,” annuì Hannibal con convinzione.

“Non proprio. Non te l’hanno detto che queste cose una volta sposati non si fanno più?” ribatté Will. Appoggiò la testa all’indietro sul bordo della panchina e osservò il cielo che era un manto di occhi luccicanti.

“È davvero un peccato,” saltò su Hannibal raddrizzando la schiena, “Pensavo già di comprare delle fedi, ma non fai sembrare il matrimonio molto invitante.”

Will sghignazzò. “Ma noi siamo sempre l’eccezione, no?” si raddrizzò accanto ad Hannibal, “E poi a me la fede l’hai già data, sta qui sopra il mio ombelico.”

Will si toccò all’altezza della cicatrice e sorrise.

Hannibal invece si fece un po’ più serio. “Bene,” mormorò, “Ma le fedi devono essere due perché il matrimonio abbia valore.”

 

 

 

 

Will si chiese per qualche giorno dopo quella sera se Hannibal avesse parlato in modo serio a proposito di fedi e matrimonio.

Decise di sì, perché Hannibal non apriva mai bocca tanto per fare, però no, in quel caso non parlava seriamente. Pensiero accantonato.

Era una mattina limpida e profumata. Il caldo avrebbe avvolto tutto in una cappa nel giro di un paio d’ore, ma fino a quel momento una leggera brezza fresca portava ovunque odori diversi di fiori, alberi, di panni stesi ad asciugare e pane e dolci sui banchetti dei venditori ambulanti.

In soli venti minuti avevano raggiunto la spiaggia più vicina. Il mare era davvero dello stesso azzurro intenso che balenava qui e lì per le strade del paese.

Will si appoggiò alla ringhiera che costeggiava tutto il lungomare; i primi bagnanti erano già stesi a prendere il sole. Goldberg e Winston, ai suoi piedi, lo guardarono come in attesa di un segnale che permettesse loro di correre verso l’acqua.

“Non so quanto riusciremo a tenerli,” disse Will rivolgendosi ad Hannibal.

“Dovranno pazientare solo per qualche altro minuto,” rispose l’uomo, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

Will, dal canto suo, fece cenno ai cani e in una curiosa fila indiana dal più alto al più basso si avviarono lungo il marciapiede. Hannibal li condusse prima giù per una scalinata e poi in una zona più appartata della spiaggia.

“Ma quando hai trovato questo posto?” disse Will. Quel punto non era visibile né dalla strada, né dalla scala appena scesa. Un angolo azzurro e beige piccolo ma perfetto. A Will bastò un movimento della testa e i cani scattarono a buttarsi nel mare.

Se l’aria non fosse stata così fresca, l’avrebbe fatto lui stesso.

Hannibal rimase a guardare i cani con le mani in tasca e la testa un po’ inclinata all’indietro a godere di un refolo che sapeva di salsedine.

“Serendipità. Siamo diretti altrove, non sapevo che avremmo incontrato l’Empireo sulla nostra strada,” spiegò Hannibal.

“Non…?” Will perse per un attimo la parte restante della frase mentre Hannibal si leccava le labbra e _assaggiava_ l’aria. Di certo questo clima e in generale la natura tutt’intorno a loro doveva essere un tripudio per i sensi di Hannibal.

Will riprese il filo dei pensieri e indicò la spiaggia. “Non andiamo…?”

Hannibal sbatté gli occhi come riscosso dalla sua trance sensoriale, a Will quasi dispiacque averlo disturbato. “Se non ti dispiace gradirei evitare la sabbia,” mormorò con una smorfia.

“Vuoi guardare i cani da qui tutta la mattina?” gli domandò Will.

“No… Seguimi,” Hannibal sorrise e riprese il cammino su una passatoia di legno che proseguiva lungo la spiaggia.

Will fischiò ai due quattrozampe che, senza uscire dall’acqua, seguirono i loro umani correndo sul bagnasciuga.

Giunsero ad un’altra zona di spiaggia più esposta anche se altrettanto deserta. Qui diverse barche erano ormeggiate ad una banchina che si allungava per metri nel mare.

Proprio sulla banchina si diressero, passando davanti a quattro barche prima che Hannibal si fermasse di fronte ad una di esse. “Questa,” disse e senza indugio si levò le scarpe e ci saltò sopra. Dalla poppa si voltò, “Will…?” lo chiamò allargando le braccia.

“Arrivo. Non dirmi mai niente prima, mi raccomando,” borbottò Will senza farsi sentire.

Winston, vedendo Hannibal, era già saltato senza problemi. Goldberg invece stava puntando il musetto nello spazio tra la banchina e la barca, troppo profondo per i suoi gusti. Il cagnolino si sedette e guardò a turno i due umani.

Will rise, mentre si toglieva le scarpe e le lanciava una dopo l’altra all’interno della barca. Hannibal si voltò a guardare dove atterravano con la solita espressione _io-non-conosco-quest’uomo-dai-rozzi-modi_.

Will infilò una mano sotto al pancino di Goldberg, se lo agganciò al fianco, appoggiò un piede sulla barca e allungò la mano libera verso Hannibal. L’uomo lo issò a bordo in un attimo.

“Sei una fonte inesauribile di sorprese, dottore,” commentò Will dando una veloce occhiata in giro.

“Il mare non è un fiume, ma c’è pesce in abbondanza da pescare,” Hannibal indicò un punto dietro Will.

C’era attrezzatura da pesca in mare che Will aveva visto solo sui cataloghi; o era nuova fiammante o era stata tenuta davvero bene, perché le canne e i mulinelli luccicavano. Accanto un’enorme scatola porta accessori che Will si precipitò ad aprire.

Se il piccolo angolo di mare visto poco prima gli era sembrato un paradiso naturale, quello che aveva davanti era il paradiso del pescatore.

Prese in mano alcune esche senza guardarle davvero, con la mente già da un’altra parte.

Si sedette voltandosi verso Hannibal.

“Mi hai noleggiato una barca per portarmi a pesca,” sentenziò Will.

“No, la barca non è a noleggio e sarai tu a portarci a pesca,” corresse Hannibal.

“Fa lo stesso,” alzò le spalle Will, “Grazie.”

“Non c’è di che,” ribatté Hannibal, “Da diverso tempo siamo immersi in un tipo di ambiente che asseconda i miei gusti, non voglio che ti annoi.”

Non si era affatto annoiato da che erano arrivati, mai. Will non si era annoiato una volta da che aveva tirato fuori Hannibal dall’istituto, dall’esatto momento in cui Dolarhyde aveva sparato alla scorta e aperto le danze.

Ma non avrebbe mai cercato di mitigare la premura di Hannibal nei suoi confronti. Era la forma d’affetto, che poteva ricevere da lui, a Will più conosciuta. Insieme a quella fisica, che al momento era ancora piuttosto complicata. Will accoglieva con entusiasmo queste dimostrazioni benevole, avrebbe voluto qualcosa con cui ricambiare.

Si alzò in piedi, “Vuoi imparare a guidare la barca?” propose ad Hannibal.

Hannibal lo seguì in cabina con un sorriso.

Will si trovò di fronte a comandi a lui più che conosciuti. Pensò che fosse una bella fortuna, considerando quanto fossero diverse le barche tra loro, soprattutto quelle più moderne, ma poi riformulò la considerazione.

No, non era fortuna. Era solo che Hannibal ascoltava nei minimi dettagli qualunque cosa lui dicesse. E avevano parlato spesso della sua passione per le barche e i motori. Anche se per Hannibal era stato un argomento di nessuna rilevanza, aveva ascoltato e capito.

Quante persone comprendevano a fondo quando si parlava di qualcosa che non le interessava affatto?

Hannibal associava uno straordinario cervello al fatto che se parlava Will era qualcosa che valeva la pena ascoltare.

 

E imparava in fretta.

“Mezz’ora e conosci i comandi della barca quanto un istruttore. Sicuro che è la prima volta?” chiese Will ridendo.

“Difficile commettere errori in mare aperto, dovremmo provare a navigare in mezzo agli iceberg. Ad ogni modo esistono alcune cose che si possono padroneggiare fin dalla prima volta che si praticano,” terminò Hannibal con lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte e le mani sul timone.

Il tono malizioso era penetrato nelle orecchie di Will con tutte le sue intenzioni. O forse era Will che trovava malizioso qualsiasi comportamento dell’uomo e faticava a scorgere delle ragioni per cui non dovessero trascorrere tutto il tempo a disposizione a prosciugarsi facendo sesso.

Strano mondo il loro.

Will sghignazzò. “Dovrò mica sorbirmi un racconto su come hai perso la verginità, eh Hannibal?”

Quello l’avrebbe evitato volentieri.

“A dire il vero mi riferivo a te. Suppongo tu non abbia mai concesso la tua bocca al sesso orale con un amante uomo,” anche questa frase pronunciata con disinvoltura, “Ma dal modo in cui baci non dubito del raggiungimento di un ottimo risultato anche al primo tentativo.”

Will lo ascoltò con espressione stralunata, incerto che avesse parlato davvero o che fosse stata la sua immaginazione.

Perché nella sua immaginazione Hannibal parlava così; quando aveva cercato di figurarselo, prima che diventassero fisici e prima ancora di sentire attrazione nei suoi confronti, Will si era sempre detto che Hannibal a letto doveva sfoderare tutto un altro tipo di linguaggio. L’Hannibal con cui aveva avuto a che fare successivamente, invece, l’aveva stupito, manco si trattasse di un asceta che praticava astinenza.

“Da…” Will si schiarì la voce, “Da dove ti è uscita questa?”

“Pura constatazione, una deduzione logica. Indugi nel bacio con…devozione. È immediata l’associazione di idee, non trovi?” Hannibal lo stava stuzzicando col tono casuale e l’utilizzo di termini discreti in un contesto osceno.

“Stessa associazione di idee che viene con te,” ribatté Will non appena trovò la voce per farlo. Non ne trovò molta e la frase uscì tremolante e incerta.

Hannibal spense il motore e si voltò verso di lui. “Davvero? Pensavo che nel mio caso il primo dato a tornare alla memoria fosse che mangio carne umana,” si avvicinò a Will fino a sfiorarlo col respiro.

“Mai trovato una delle tue vittime privata del pene,” gli ricordò Will. “Non era un organo da inserire nel menù immagino.”

“No,” sorrise Hannibal, “Ma non sono mai stato a letto con una delle mie vittime. E nessuna delle mie vittime era te.”

A dispetto della piega che aveva preso il discorso e a conferma del fatto che lui non doveva essere del tutto a posto, Will sentì tendersi i muscoli del basso ventre. Quasi come se Hannibal non dovesse far altro che nominare certe parti del suo corpo per animarle.

O forse, con lui, ad Hannibal bastava schioccare le dita. Si sentiva un po’ sull’orlo di un’evenienza del genere.

“Vuoi staccarmelo a morsi?” domandò Will e invece di protestare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni diede più l’idea di voler essere aperto.

Hannibal gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle, coi pollici gli sfiorò i lati del collo. Mossa sufficiente perché Will socchiudesse gli occhi rabbrividendo.

“Non sarebbe un gesto volontario, ma ti ho spiegato il mio desiderio di mangiarti. Potresti essere troppo delizioso per il mio autocontrollo.”

“Sto morendo di paura,” disse Will alzando un sopracciglio. Cercò di essere il più convincente possibile; seppure, non per paura, la sua voce risuonasse un tantino insicura.

Hannibal si piegò per parlargli all’orecchio, “Devo legarti come l’altra volta?”

Il tono roco, il suo respiro e le labbra che gli sfiorarono il lobo, tutto contribuì ad eccitare Will che afferrò la camicia di Hannibal all’altezza del collo e rispose: “Forse dovrei legarti io.”

Hannibal tirò un po’ indietro la testa per fissarlo, poi fece un gesto di assenso chiudendo gli occhi. “Molto bene…” mormorò. Si voltò, mise le mani dietro la schiena a favore di Will, un polso sopra l’altro come in attesa di essere ammanettato, e abbassò il capo.

“Oddio,” Will esalò l’invocazione insieme a tutto il respiro che gli rimaneva. Sfiorò le braccia dell’uomo, nude dal gomito in giù, mentre il sangue gli stava irrorando ogni centimetro dalla vita in basso, sceso con una tale velocità da avergli fatto girare la testa.

Con mani tremanti Will abbracciò Hannibal andando a slacciargli la cintura davanti. Dovette farlo alla cieca esercitando estremo autocontrollo sulle dita che minacciavano di non avere abbastanza presa.

Sfilò la cintura e la avvolse un paio di volte attorno ai polsi di Hannibal, poi la chiuse. Premette il viso tra le sue scapole respirando il suo odore. Tastò i muscoli delle braccia attraverso la stoffa della camicia, massaggiando e accarezzando. Voleva toccarlo tutto, ovunque.

Il laccio era simbolico, nondimeno gli dava potere su Hannibal, un potere che aveva ricercato in tutto il tempo trascorso insieme e che gli era stato concesso in minima parte, mai come Will avrebbe desiderato.

Non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe fatto, sapeva solo di volerlo fare.

Will fece voltare Hannibal, accompagnando tutti i suoi movimenti con lente carezze in ogni posto che era a portata di mano. Quando lo ebbe davanti, uno per uno, gli slacciò tutti i bottoni della camicia lasciandola aperta e fuori dai pantaloni. Usò solo il dito indice e il medio per accarezzargli la linea della clavicola e lo sterno nel centro.

Lì Will aprì il palmo e glielo appoggiò all’altezza del cuore. Scese fino all’ombelico, sfregò un polpastrello sulla cicatrice lasciata dal proiettile, osservò la linea di ogni muscolo, l’accenno di ogni costola.

Tenendolo per i fianchi, si protese a baciarlo sotto al mento e lungo la gola; sentì il pomo d’Adamo muoversi sotto alle labbra quando Hannibal deglutì.

“Togli la maglia,” l’uomo ne approfittò per bisbigliare al suo orecchio. Gli pizzicò tra i denti la spalla prendendo il tessuto e tirandolo verso di sé.

Will afferrò la maglia dal centro della schiena e la sfilò, lasciandola cadere ai loro piedi. Spinse Hannibal contro i due sedili dietro e lui fu costretto a sedersi con un tonfo.

Will appoggiò un ginocchio sul divanetto accanto ad una gamba di Hannibal e si abbassò a baciarlo. Visto i commenti fatti dall’uomo sulle presunte capacità della sua bocca, Will ci mise più cura e malizia del solito; ad ogni lieve rumore di suzione provocato dalle sue labbra su quelle di Hannibal, davanti a Will prese forma la fantasia di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Al posto di sentirsi nervoso all’idea, scoprì di essere curioso.

Prima di tutto curioso su cosa sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere da Hannibal; era un mistero la reazione di quella creatura a qualsiasi stimolo.

Will sapeva che era difficile strappargli un lamento quando lo ferivi sul serio, ma quella poteva essere la reazione di Hannibal verso un nemico, per non dargli soddisfazione.

Sotto le sue mani Hannibal avrebbe potuto rispondere in modo del tutto diverso, sia nel dolore che nel piacere.

Will si sentì attraversare dalla ben conosciuta scossa di piacere al solo pensare la parola dolore associata ad Hannibal; gli infilò le dita nei capelli e strinse la presa. Sulle sue labbra, invece, continuò il lento e delicato lavoro di suzione. Un contrasto di azioni che eccitò Will ancora di più.

“Perché adesso?” gli sussurrò Will sulla bocca. “Perché mi lasci fare adesso?”

“Sembri sempre così ansioso di metterti all’opera. Non vorrei ti annoiassi nell’attesa,” lo stuzzicò Hannibal con tono flebile.

Will rise sommessamente, gli baciò l’angolo della bocca. “Eccolo qui il mio psicopatico preferito,” disse Will dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla guancia, “Mi chiedevo dove fossi finito con tutte le tue considerazioni pungenti. Mi mancava questo lato di te.”

“Lo spero bene, non avrai mica pensato di cambiarmi fino a questo punto?”

Era insostenibile la vicinanza alla sua bocca, Will la baciò di nuovo ma servì a poco, sembrò un palliativo ad esigenze molto più profonde e decisamente inattuabili.

“Sei indeciso su come continuare?” mormorò Hannibal, “Vuoi dei suggerimenti?”

“Te lo do io un suggerimento. Ti conviene stare zitto,” lo avvertì Will tirandogli la testa all’indietro e baciandolo un’altra volta. Uno schiocco secco sulle labbra che dopo la frase appena pronunciata gli diede l’impressione di dominarlo. Non era vero e lo sapeva, ma la sola sensazione bastò a renderlo temerario.

Tenne le labbra premute sulla sua bocca; passò il dorso della mano lungo il petto nudo di Hannibal, poi infilò le dita nel bordo dei pantaloni armeggiando col bottone. Lo sganciò e tirò giù la cerniera. Quando finalmente liberò l’accesso da ogni costrizione, fece scivolare la mano all’interno prima accarezzando e poi afferrando.

Hannibal emise un lieve grugnito. Ma perfettamente udibile dalla posizione in cui era Will, che si staccò di qualche millimetro solo per dirgli: “Tranne che per questo, per questo non devi stare zitto. Anzi, sono felice di sapere che la voce ce l’hai anche tu.”

Will mosse la mano tastandolo con più decisione, attraverso i boxer, e ricevendo un’altra interessante reazione, oltre ad un’ovvia risposta fisica. “Mmh!” si lamentò Hannibal cercando comunque di trattenersi. Il suono risultò oltremodo sexy, un ringhio sommesso e attutito in fondo alla gola.

Will gli leccò le labbra. “Ancora ancora, fallo ancora,” gli sussurrò. Gli abbassò l’elastico dei boxer; impugnò Hannibal sfiorando la base con il dito medio, avvolse le altre dita intorno all’asta e col polso premette sulla punta, intrappolandola tra addome e mano.  

Hannibal gemette, stavolta un suono non trattenuto; una lunga M emessa dal centro del petto come se avesse in bocca qualcosa di estremamente buono e succoso.

Will sorrise. “Oh dio, da qui non ti alzi più. Resterai legato…su questa barca…finché non ti ricorderai più nemmeno come ti chiami,” gli promise in un roco sussurro.

Cambiò la posizione afferrando Hannibal in modo da chiudere il pugno intorno a lui e dare due lente carezze su e giù. Hannibal continuava a tenergli gli occhi fissi addosso e Will era certo che l’avrebbe fatto per tutto il tempo; non era sicuro di poterlo sostenere.

“Curioso di vedere cosa farò, dottore?” domandò Will continuando a stringere, ma senza elargire carezze. Attese di sentirlo parlare.

“Mai stato più… Ah!” Will aveva ripreso a muovere la mano proprio mente Hannibal rispondeva, apposta. “Mh… Più curioso di adesso,” concluse l’uomo col respiro corto.

Will gli lasciò i capelli e gli mise il palmo della mano sugli occhi. Con tutta la lingua gli leccò una guancia fermandosi al naso. Poi leccò la bocca intera passandoci sopra in orizzontale, nel farlo le labbra di Hannibal si schiusero e Will sentì i suoi denti sotto alla lingua. Poi leccò dal mento su fino al naso e infine l’altra guancia.

Nella sua mano Hannibal era eccitato, ma non duro. Will si morse un labbro. “Anch’io sono curioso. Curioso di vederti perdere il controllo.”

Hannibal rise, inframmezzando il suono da respiri brevi e affannosi. Will l’aveva sentito così solo in un’altra occasione.

“Mi hai già visto perdere il controllo, Will,” ribatté l’uomo.

“Allora voglio solo vederti venire,” corresse Will. Scivolò giù dalla poltroncina; anche la mano sugli occhi di Hannibal scese lentamente aprendosi sul viso dell’uomo, in un tocco lascivo che si soffermò sulla bocca, la aprì infilandoci dentro due dita e proseguì tracciando la linea del collo e il petto.

Will si inginocchiò tra le gambe di Hannibal. Gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer fino a scoprirlo del tutto, nel farlo colse l’occasione per passargli entrambe le mani sui glutei sodi. C’era una parte di quest’uomo che non fosse rigida?

Beh, al momento ce n’era una che poteva fare senz’altro meglio.

Will allungò il collo in avanti e appoggiò la bocca semiaperta sotto alla punta. Spostò la testa da un lato e dall’altro percependo la pelle sotto alle sue labbra muoversi. Aprì la bocca di più per pizzicarla.

Hannibal emise un lungo sospiro. “I denti…” gemette, “Fallo coi denti.”

Will mise in pratica quanto suggerito addentando delicatamente come se gli stesse morsicando un polso. Alla fine il lembo di pelle morbida e delicata gli scivolò via da sotto i denti e lui ci passò sopra la lingua.

Quella stessa sensazione tattile provata sotto alle dita tutte le volte che se lo prendeva in mano era dilatata a dismisura dagli altri sensi che ora interagivano tra loro.

Hannibal aveva un buon odore, ovunque.

Era sempre lui, un aroma familiare ed eccitante, ma più intenso e terribilmente intimo. Andò a stuzzicare ogni parte del corpo di Will, penetrandogli anche nelle ossa. Will strinse i pugni e cercò di calmarsi o gli avrebbe fatto male sul serio.

Quindi la prova appena fatta non era risultata sgradevole, non che Will nutrisse dubbi in proposito. Il solo fatto di desiderare così tanto il contatto con Hannibal già cancellava qualsiasi possibilità che la pratica gli risultasse spiacevole, ma era molto più di questo. Toccarlo in questo modo mandava Will in estasi quanto sentire il sapore del suo sangue sul palato.

Will sollevò il sesso con due dita e se lo avvicinò alla bocca. Ne succhiò una volta la punta.

Hannibal buttò la testa all’indietro sulla spalliera del sedile, Will fu grato del fatto che avesse rinunciato a tenergli gli occhi addosso; era anche un grande incentivo a proseguire su quella linea, questo totale abbandono.

Will sfregò le labbra sulla lunghezza, dalla punta alla base, lambendo tutta la parte più sensibile. Ottenne quello che sperava. I muscoli delle gambe di Hannibal si tesero, insieme a quelli addominali. Appoggiò un palmo su questi ultimi, muovendo la testa un’altra volta a destra e sinistra, su e giù, stimolandolo di nuovo.

Avrebbe potuto farlo venire così. Avrebbe potuto farlo venire con due dita, con una mano, succhiandolo…

Era tutto suo e squisitamente ricettivo; se Will aveva temuto per un attimo che tutto si sarebbe risolto con lui che si sforzava di eccitare qualcuno senza alcun interesse per questo tipo di pratiche si era sbagliato.

Hannibal godeva.

Meglio, Hannibal godeva sotto alla sua bocca.

Lo impugnò di nuovo lasciando scoperta la punta che mise in bocca. La succhiò e rilasciò più volte prendendo il ritmo dei rochi lamenti di Hannibal, mai troppo vocalizzati, sempre dei respiri dalla diversa intensità, trattandosi di lui tanto eccitanti quanto dei gemiti incontrollati.

Will chiuse gli occhi; eliminando il senso della vista incrementò olfatto e gusto. E anche l’udito. Infatti si accorse in quel momento di stare emettendo versi di autentico apprezzamento ad ogni suzione. Intrattenibili, visto che il continuo “Mmmh, mmmh, mmmh” non accennava a bloccarglisi in gola.

Da sopra udì i respiri concitati di Hannibal fargli eco. Mosse la testa più veloce, gemendo più forte, dato che la cosa sembrava essere collegata alla deliziosa risposta di Hannibal. Accompagnò con la mano i movimenti del capo, seguendo un ritmico su e giù che i fianchi dell’uomo assecondarono facendogli capire che quello che faceva stava funzionando.

E non gliene fregava un cazzo della conclusione caotica e appiccicosa, andava bene qualunque cosa, voleva solo farlo venire. L’idea che avrebbe ingoiato lo eccitò tanto da fargli emettere un singhiozzo. I jeans che lo stringevano da un pezzo erano diventati indispensabili. Ci si stava sfregando sopra e si era portato al limite, gli sarebbe bastato premere un po’ di più per continuare la tradizione di Will Graham che viene nei pantaloni fondata da Hannibal mesi orsono.

Con una mano andò a cercarne una di Hannibal dietro alla sua schiena; sentì l’uomo intrecciare le dita alle sue non appena ne ebbe la possibilità. Will lo strinse forte e continuò a succhiare.

Hannibal tese le gambe, Will allargò le sue in modo da poter trovare frizione contro un ginocchio dell’uomo. Il pensiero di assomigliare ad uno dei suoi cani attraversò Will veloce, prima di sentire Hannibal gemere in preda agli spasmi. Will ingoiò il primo schizzo quasi strozzandosi, poi chiuse la gola. Trattenne Hannibal tra la labbra mentre con la mano elargiva altre carezze.

Il sapore dell’uomo fu il limite concessogli, a Will fu sufficiente una leggera spinta col bacino e quando trovò l’attrito della gamba di Hannibal esplose in un orgasmo per il quale poteva dire che l’unica vera stimolazione fossero stati tutti i sensi a parte il tatto.

Will scivolò a lato fino a sedersi ai piedi di Hannibal. Tenne le mani e la fronte appoggiate alle sue ginocchia. Sentì l’uomo muoversi e poi una mano infilarsi tra i suoi capelli.

“Da quanto hai le mani slegate?” chiese Will sfregando la testa contro il tessuto dei pantaloni.

“Da quando le hai legate. Devo insegnarti come si fa,” fu l’ovvia risposta di Hannibal. Altri movimenti e il rumore della cerniera dei pantaloni che veniva tirata su.

Will ridacchiò sommessamente. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra tumide; il sapore di Hannibal ancora lo stordiva, se non fosse scemato non sarebbe riuscito a combinare molto durante il giorno. Will guardò in su.

Se avesse avuto bisogno di aggiungere altro alla memoria sensoriale di quel momento, l’immagine di Hannibal sarebbe stata un perfetto tocco finale.

Il volto lievemente arrossato, il petto nudo che tradiva ancora il respiro irregolare e le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo. Will non aveva a disposizione lo stesso lessico artistico di Hannibal, o sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualcosa di più poetico di _bello spettacolo_.

Ma era un bello spettacolo.

A Will piaceva soprattutto il modo in cui lo stava guardando; Hannibal aveva ancora la testa reclinata sullo schienale, ma voltata di quel po’ sufficiente a posare i suoi occhi su Will.

A Will parve qualcosa di simile alla venerazione e scoppiò a ridere scuotendo la testa.

“Questa era una gratifica per la barca o per il pomeriggio a pesca?” chiese Hannibal ridendo lui stesso.

“Mmmh, tu lo sapevi,” ribatté Will stropicciandosi un occhio, “Lo sapevi dal momento in cui hai fatto quel commento sulla mia bocca. Mi hai portato qui in mezzo al mare apposta.”

“Mi chiedo cosa succederebbe se facessi dei commenti sul tuo fondoschiena,” valutò Hannibal socchiudendo gli occhi, “Ne avrei alcuni.”

Will scoppiò a ridere di nuovo e annuì, “Ne sono sicuro, ho la memoria buona, ricordo qualcosa in proposito,” disse ripensando ad alcune notti nella casa sull’isola scozzese.

Ricordi che sembravano di mille anni prima solo per la penuria di ripetizioni. Il pensiero di alcune di esse si ripresentò in quel preciso istante dandogli conferma che il breve intermezzo non sembrava essergli bastato.

Con Hannibal non bastava mai e Will stava cercando da un bel po’ di capire se dipendeva dalla sua fame di arretrati, dal fatto che non si era mai sentito così in vita sua e avrebbe voluto ripetere le esperienze il più possibile, prima che sopraggiungessero morte e vecchiaia, o dal fatto che Hannibal non si concedeva granché e quindi manteneva altissimo il livello di tensione.

“Potrebbe divenire consuetudine?” domandò Hannibal con fare casuale.

Will increspò la fronte.

“Sarà sufficiente che io te lo domandi perché tu lo faccia?” spiegò meglio l’uomo.

Will deglutì considerando la richiesta. “Probabile.”

Hannibal era una complessa baraonda di cavilli e sfumature da decifrare, quando a Will sembrava di aver colto qualcosa, c’era subito qualcos’altro di cui occuparsi.

Stimolante, interessante, ma impegnativo da farti sanguinare le tempie.

Qual era il significato dietro la delucidazione appena chiesta? Hannibal sembrava preoccupato che ogni loro scambio fisico fosse poi seguito da una totale abiura da parte di Will e dalla conseguente impossibilità di ripetere quanto sperimentato.

Era quasi come se l’astinenza di Hannibal fosse un modo per non concedersi troppe cose che poi, in futuro, avrebbe potuto non ottenere più.

Oh, se era strano quest’uomo!

E quanto era vero che erano simili.

“Io non vado da nessuna parte, lo sai, sì?” disse Will.

“Lo spero bene. Come mai il chiarimento?”

“Mi sembrava ce ne fosse bisogno,” si limitò a ribattere Will. Si arrampicò a fianco dell’uomo e si appoggiò con un braccio allo schienale. “Sai pescare?” chiese ad Hannibal.

Con un lieve movimento del capo Hannibal rispose: “Mai avuto occasione di provare.”

“Posso insegnarti?”

“Intrigante giornata di educazione, la nostra, Will caro. Sei un uomo dai molti talenti.”

“La prossima volta dillo come se lo sapessi già,” lo avvisò Will.

“Posso ricambiare con delle lezioni di piano?” continuò Hannibal.

Will scoppiò a ridere, facendo comparire sul viso di Hannibal un’espressione di puro sbigottimento. Che fece ridere Will con ancora meno grazia. “Scusa…” Will agitò una mano davanti a sé. “Mi sa che tu non hai visto il film,” si asciugò le lacrime agli occhi. “Il doppio senso involontario è…azzeccato direi. In realtà so suonare qualcosa, ma immagino tu lo sappia fare meglio. Ho notato che viaggi su due livelli completamente all’opposto: o conosci alla perfezione un argomento oppure non ne sai assolutamente nulla.”

“Prediligo lo studio quasi esclusivo di ciò che mi entusiasma o che mi è estremamente utile,” spiegò Hannibal.

“Se la pesca dovesse annoiarti a morte me lo dirai, allora,” affermò Will.

“Il problema non sussiste. L’alternativa a fissare il galleggiante è quella di ammirare te, posso sopravvivere circa quattro ore in condizioni del genere,” mormorò Hannibal mettendolo in un gradevole imbarazzo. Will aveva imparato ad incassare complimenti da che aveva conosciuto il dottore. Nessuno gliene aveva mai fatti con tanta spudoratezza. E comunque mai uomini.

“Se trascorressimo quattro ore a guardarci vicendevolmente, faremmo la felicità di qualsiasi pesce nel raggio di miglia,” scherzò Will. “Vedrai, la pesca non è così statica e monotona come sembra.”

Will fece per alzarsi, poi si rimise a sedere con l’ennesima risatina nasale. “Avrei davvero bisogno di cambiarmi.”

Hannibal scrollò le spalle. “Per me puoi anche stare nudo. Sai… Nel caso pescare fosse davvero tedioso.”

 

 

Will non poté paragonare la restante parte della giornata a nulla della sua vita precedente. Niente nella sua infanzia che lo riconducesse a tanta spensieratezza; di sicuro non le poche ore trascorse con suo padre. E nemmeno quelle con gli amici della sua età, sempre restii ad includerlo in qualsiasi circostanza divertente, essendo lui sempre l’ultimo arrivato.

E della sua vita da adulto ricordava le passeggiate coi suoi cani e i giochi con loro come attimi di puro svago; tirare la pallina a Buster, farsi rincorrere da Winston… Neanche pescare da solo o fabbricarsi le sue esche l’avevano mai portato fuori dal suo incessante pensare, riflettere, arrovellarsi nelle congetture e nei tentativi di comprendere i comportamenti degli altri.

Con Hannibal, quel giorno, Will si era trovato catapultato nella realtà mai conosciuta di quella vita normale tanto agognata; normale non per la routine o la quotidianità, quelle le aveva sperimentate con Molly. Normale in quanto ogni essere umano aveva il diritto di amare ed essere amato ed era la prima volta che Will condivideva ciò che amava fare con chi amava.

Solo uno come lui avrebbe potuto trovare la normalità in una vita da fuggiasco con un serial killer come compagno. C’era da perderci il sonno, eppure la felicità che provava gli parlava chiaro.

Hannibal ebbe l’ardire di pescare un’orata di un chilo. Will nemmeno mascherò l’invidia e la rassegnazione all’idea che il suo astuto psicopatico fosse in grado di compiere qualunque impresa.

Hannibal domandò informazioni sul pesce pescato dal momento della pesca in poi ogni cinque minuti circa, in pratica il suo equivalente del pavoneggiarsi rispetto a qualsiasi altro pescatore.

Ad un certo punto Will gli chiese se voleva andare al bar con l’orata su una spalla.

Winston decise per un tuffo in acqua all’inseguimento di un pellicano, che si risolse con l’uccello che prendeva il volo con disinvoltura e un pizzico di derisione verso il quadrupede.

Will e Hannibal lo recuperarono non senza aggiungerci qualche parola di dileggio loro stessi.

Hannibal definì Winston il sovrano dell’inutile dispendio di energie.

Will si concesse di pensare tra sé e sé che sentire Hannibal parlare col cane era, per qualche strano motivo, amabile.

Altrettanto amabile fu l’interminabile bacio a seguito del diverbio su emisferi terrestri, equinozi e correlazione col tramonto. Hannibal chiuse la discussione con un “Ho ragione io” e poi baciò Will per farlo stare zitto. Will abbozzò con immenso sforzo, ma si ripromise di avere l’ultima parola quando fossero tornati a casa.

 

 

Quella notte a casa fu la prima in cui entrambi, senza alcuna preventiva disposizione a riguardo, condivisero tutto come una qualsiasi coppia di amanti: un’ottima cena a base di pesce, un grande letto comodo e pulito e una notte insonne spesa a regalarsi reciproco piacere.

Will aveva perso il senso del tempo. Doveva essere molto tardi, ma non aveva voglia di andare a guardare l’orologio sul comodino, troppa strada da fare.

L’ultimo corpo a corpo era finito sul tappeto ai piedi del letto e per almeno dieci minuti non si sarebbe mosso.

“Quindi…” mormorò Will riprendendo fiato, “L’astinenza praticata fino ad oggi è stata una stoica impresa per dissimulare la tua vera natura?”

“Che sarebbe?” ribatté Hannibal sdraiato sul pavimento accanto a lui. Il tappeto era finito mezzo arrotolato sotto al letto.

“Un satiro psicopatico?” ipotizzò Will compiacendosi anche del brillante accostamento di idee fatto dal suo cervello all’epoca in cui simboleggiava Hannibal con una sorta di fauno.

“Ti stai lamentando? Di nuovo?” Hannibal lo afferrò per la vita con un braccio e ricominciò a baciarlo e mettergli le mani dappertutto.

Will aveva una nuova definizione di _dappertutto_ , da quella notte.

Le infinite varianti al sesso canonico per Will erano una scoperta continua. Ma se Hannibal avesse voluto sperimentarle tutte nelle poche ore rimaste fino al mattino forse a Will sarebbe convenuto fare testamento. E sì che credeva tra i due di essere quello più affamato.

“È una gara… Ah! A chi muore per primo?” domandò Will sotto l’assalto di morsi e carezze.

“Tu stai perdendo,” stabilì Hannibal. Invitò Will a voltarsi sulla schiena e mettendosi tra le sue gambe propose una variante del massaggio eseguito prima, stavolta accarezzando entrambi con una mano sola.

“Oh…” gemette Will. Quella era una sensazione tutta nuova e terribilmente stimolante. Nel trambusto creatosi in quella loro prima esperienza di condivisione c’erano stati abbracci e sfregamenti appassionati, ma piuttosto animati e rapidi. Will stava sentendo ogni attimo di quella lenta carezza atta a risvegliare di nuovo entrambi.

“Mmmh, se muoio non mangiarmi,” disse Will flebilmente appoggiandosi un braccio sul viso.

Hannibal mosse i fianchi. Will avvertì la liscia e umida carezza del sesso dell’uomo che fregava contro il suo arrivando a toccarlo in ogni parte, dove non arrivava ci pensavano le dita di Hannibal.

Will sbirciò di sfuggita in basso e la scena lo eccitò per l’ennesima volta quella sera. Pregò che Hannibal non avesse in mente qualcosa di strano, perché già raggiungere l’orgasmo un’altra volta sarebbe stata una lenta tortura.

“Davvero non ho il permesso di mangiarti, se muori?” chiese Hannibal ansimando.

Will non avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine alla voce di Hannibal rotta dal respiro affannoso, a quel tono roco provocato dal piacere che provava mischiato alla confusione che veniva a crearsi in quella sua mente sempre inquadrata.

Hannibal si abbassò su di lui e gli mordicchiò un capezzolo.

“Ah! O-Ok, ok…” balbettò Will, “Fa’ come vuoi, hai il permesso. Fatti anche le conserve per l’inverno…sott’aceto… Cazzo!” esclamò frustrato, “Più in fretta…”

Will allungò una mano pronto a suggerire ad Hannibal un ritmo più sostenuto, ma fu scacciato in malo modo.

“Oh, al diavolo…” sospirò e si nascose il viso anche con l’altro braccio. Che Hannibal facesse come credeva, Will non aveva neanche più la forza di tendere i muscoli del collo.

La versione di Hannibal con cui aveva avuto a che fare in tutta quella particolare giornata era stata la più umana mostrata dall’uomo. Concludere con un’ardente libido aveva più che senso.

Will si chiese se e quando Hannibal avesse voluto andare oltre alle carezze, visto il desiderio manifestato, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui. Tanto l’idea di essere scopato fino a perdere i sensi, quanto quella di potersi scopare Hannibal fino a fargli perdere i sensi erano allettanti; si perse nella sua immaginazione mormorando frasi che alle sue orecchie risuonarono senza alcun nesso.

Dell’orgasmo si accorse, di quello di entrambi, anche perché Hannibal dopo gli si sdraiò sopra e lo baciò finché non si addormentarono insieme esausti.

L’ultimo pensiero coerente che passò per la mente di Will fu che al maniaco omicida tutto elegante e perfettino piaceva addormentarsi appiccicoso, sudato e sporco. Grazie al cielo.


	14. Chapter 14

“Posso aiutarvi?”

Il commesso, la cui targhetta recitava Alessandro, parlava un inglese accettabile e Will ringraziò tra sé e sé. Già sarebbe stato difficile così, senza aggiungerci il fatto di non potersi esprimere in una lingua conosciuta.

“Ho solo bisogno di un paio di pantaloni in due o tre colori diversi… O di tre paia tutti uguali,” spiegò Will. Il commesso aggrottò le sopracciglia simulando il più grande conflitto interiore mai sperimentato; Will cercò il sostegno di Hannibal, il quale chiuse gli occhi come reprimendo un moto di dolore.

“Va…bene,” scandì Alessandro come facendogli un favore, “Mi segua.”

Il ragazzo si avviò verso il fondo del negozio.

“Che vuoi?” sussurrò Will ad Hannibal, anche se l’uomo non gli aveva, in effetti, detto nulla.

“Mi poni la domanda per effettivo interesse verso la risposta o solo perché ti senti in colpa?” ribatté l’uomo.

Will gli puntò un dito contro. “Mi sono fidato di te e ho l’armadio pieno di…abiti da matrimonio,” Will fece due passi in direzione del commesso. Alle sue spalle Hannibal osservò, “Lasciarti facoltà decisionale sul guardaroba è orribile tanto quanto lasciarti fare la spesa.”

Will si voltò. “Sono io che devo stare scomodo nei pantaloni che tu invece ami tanto. Non sono abituato a camminare come se mi avessero appena dato una bastonata sulla schiena.”

Hannibal borbottò qualcosa che però Will non colse. Il commesso li stava osservando a braccia conserte accanto alla lunga esposizione di pantaloni.

“Cos’hai detto?” Will domandò ad Hannibal.

“Dicevo che è senz’altro più attraente il portamento da encefalite cronica,” spiegò l’uomo serio, “E il totale occultamento sotto tessuti flosci di una delle parti del tuo corpo che preferisco.”

Will socchiuse gli occhi minaccioso. La discussione dei due stranieri nel centro di un negozio d’abbigliamento maschile doveva essere spassosa per gli astanti. Prima di sbottare e chiedere loro se avessero pagato il biglietto, Will distese le labbra in un sorriso di scherno tirato e senza denti.

“Ora comprerò una tuta da ginnastica con felpa e cappuccio,” minacciò Hannibal.

“Non usciremo insieme mai più.”

“La metterò anche in casa, giorno e notte,” proseguì Will imperterrito, “Vediamo se hanno anche delle ciabatte di plastica da mare…”

“Liam?” Hannibal lo chiamò sporgendosi verso di lui per parlare sottovoce, “Ricordati con chi vivi.”

“Oh oh oh, che bella carta ti sei giocato,” rise Will scuotendo la testa.

“Non ho carte da giocare, sono costretto a guardarti eclissare la tua bellezza dentro abiti sciatti. Sto soffrendo.”

Will rilasciò un sospiro buttando la testa all’indietro. “Che commediante…”

Intanto però accoglieva con un saluto il suo solito, infantile e stupidissimo sorrisino interno al complimento ricevuto.

“Scusi,” disse Will rivolto al commesso facendogli segno con una mano, “Arrivo.”

“Ho altri clienti da servire,” ribatté scocciato il ragazzo non appena Hannibal e Will furono a portata d’orecchio.

“Per questo mi sono scusato,” puntualizzò Will.

“In aggiunta al fatto che non c’è nessun altro da servire,” fece eco Hannibal osservando tutto intorno.

“È appena entrata una signora,” ribatté Alessandro col chiaro intento di avere l’ultima parola. “Ora dovrete attendere voi.”

Li mollò lì dov’erano, dileguandosi.

Will rimase interdetto, tanto che quando si voltò verso Hannibal ci mise un attimo a decifrarne lo sguardo.

“Hannibal,” sussurrò il suo nome per necessità, “No,” scandì.

Hannibal teneva la giacca appoggiata sull’avambraccio, l’altra mano era distesa lungo il fianco e dava dei colpetti nervosi alla gamba, mentre il viso era rigido come fosse appena stato sostituito dalla versione in marmo della sua faccia. Gli occhi non avevano lasciato la schiena di Alessandro neanche per un attimo.

Will diede un delicato pizzicotto al braccio di Hannibal. L’uomo finalmente lo guardò.

“NO,” ripeté Will alzando le sopracciglia. Gli sembrò per un attimo di avere di fronte Buster, le volte in cui aveva dovuto sgridarlo perché stava mangiando qualcosa di sporco per strada. E paragone non poteva essere più azzeccato.

“Non si mangiano le schifezze,” scherzò Will spingendo Hannibal verso l’uscita, “Poi ti devo portare a fare la lavanda gastrica.”

Hannibal esibì un mezzo sorriso. “Ecco cosa succede a voler fare acquisti nelle botteghe.”

A Will si dipinse sul viso un’espressione di finta esasperazione verso il suo borioso e sofisticato compagno.

 

 

 

 

“Lo avresti ucciso, vero?” chiese Will ad Hannibal quella sera, mentre era disteso sopra di lui. Una guancia appoggiata al marchio dei Verger ed entrambe le mani ai lati della schiena di Hannibal, qualche minuto dopo uno degli orgasmi più intensi tra i tanti più recenti.

Se questa esplosione dei lombi e del cervello che lo lasciava sempre tramortito per un quarto d’ora era il risultato di stimolazioni non tanto intime quanto la penetrazione, Will era sempre più curioso di sapere cosa sarebbe successo ad avere Hannibal in modo completo.

Prima o poi gliel’avrebbe chiesto. Conoscendo Hannibal, chissà che non stesse proprio aspettando il momento in cui Will avrebbe trovato le palle per far uscire la voce.

“Il commesso del negozio?” domandò Hannibal, ricordando a Will che gli aveva fatto una domanda che era rimasta sospesa nell’aria per un po’.

“Sì,” confermò Will baciandogli la schiena, “In un altro tempo, nell’altra vita, sarebbe stato una delle tue vittime, il candidato perfetto, vero?”

“Sei pago del fatto che la tua presenza gli abbia risparmiato la vita?”    

“Non rispondermi con un’altra domanda, dottore, questa non è una delle mie sedute. Dimmi se l’avresti ucciso,” gli accarezzò i capelli come a volerlo rilassare, in realtà l’effetto rilassante era più su lui stesso; ogni volta che le dita passavano attraverso la chioma bionda si spargeva intorno il buon profumo dello shampoo usato da Hannibal. Will ormai lo associava al sesso con la stessa velocità con cui si associano certe parole ad altre: tipo sole e luna, foglio e penna, tavolo e sedia…

Will poteva elencare molti profumi con la stessa identica azione associativa, ma in quell’idillio post orgasmo ogni odore era riconducibile solo alla confortevole consapevolezza di essere a casa. A casa e al sicuro.

“Non l’avrei lasciato neanche tornare a casa. L’avrei seguito e l’occasione si sarebbe presentata. Si presentano sempre.”

Will lo conosceva da anni e per quasi tutto quel tempo aveva conosciuto il vero lui, eppure ancora gli dava un brivido sentirlo parlare così. Nascosto sotto al brivido, un fioco barlume di orgoglio per essere colui che teneva a bada la bestia, sì, doveva ammetterlo.

Ma non l’avrebbe ammesso con Hannibal.

“Ti senti frustrato per non averlo fatto?” domandò Will.

“Sono molto lontano dalla frustrazione in questo momento,” lo informò Hannibal con chiara allusione al loro tête-à-tête.

“Bene,” considerò Will, “Quindi puoi sostituire all’omicidio impulsivo il sesso impulsivo?”

Hannibal fu scosso da una risata. “Mh… È rischioso. Se dovessimo accordare l’intensità dell’atto alla mia voglia di sopprimere certi individui…”

Will non rispose all’allusione, lo morsicò sotto alla nuca una volta, due, alla terza addentò deciso con un ringhio.

“Non hai sete di sangue, Will?” domandò Hannibal, così a bruciapelo che Will si bloccò e spalancò gli occhi.

Erano successe molte cose tra loro, molte cose belle e che avevano portato i pensieri di Will altrove.

Non così altrove come pensava.

“Sì,” gli uscì in un sussurro, premuto sulla schiena di Hannibal quindi quasi inudibile.

Ma Hannibal aveva sentito.

“Perché non lui, allora?” chiese ancora Hannibal.

Will espirò. “Non lo so. Ma non era lui. Non rischieremo per lui. Quando succederà, sarà… Un capolavoro, niente meno degli altri.”

Hannibal gli prese una mano e gliela baciò.

Will deglutì ricacciando indietro il cuore che gli era salito in gola al solo pensiero di quanto e come sarebbe stato perfetto il loro capolavoro.

 

 

 

 

Quel pomeriggio Will decise di uscire coi cani.

La passeggiata serale nel parco era quotidiana, ma più qualcosa per lui ed Hannibal che per Goldberg e Winston. Così ai due cuccioli voleva dedicare il lasso di tempo fino al ritorno di Hannibal a casa.

Quella mattina, quando si erano salutati diretti verso le loro due destinazioni, Hannibal al museo e Will alla ricerca di un posto in cui mettere a frutto il suo essere straniero, si erano dati un bacio.

Poteva sembrare una sciocchezza, fatto stava che a Will era tornata in mente la scena diverse volte nel corso della giornata e qualcosa voleva pur dire.

Anche adesso che stava distraendosi coi cani, di tanto in tanto rivedeva Hannibal sulla porta con le chiavi della macchina in mano, se stesso afferrare occhiali, portafoglio e chiavi di casa e insieme avvicinarsi l’uno all’altro e schioccarsi un bacio sulle labbra subito dopo essersi detti “Ciao!”

Non avrebbe mai pensato che l’aggettivo _domestico_ potesse addirsi a loro due. Era il problema principale che lo aveva assillato subito dopo essere emerso dall’acqua e aver tratto Hannibal in salvo: la possibilità che il mostro si accontentasse di averlo accanto nel quotidiano.

Stava funzionando.

Stava funzionando, poteva affermare con sicurezza, molto bene.

Certo, con l’aggiunta di un omicidio ogni tanto…

Will prese la strada del viale opposta a quella del vicolo dietro casa. Dalla discussione con Hannibal sulla _ragazza del negozio_ , Will aveva rivisto Erika un paio di volte e sempre di sfuggita, a parte quella mattina in cui si era fermata a chiedergli l’ora e avevano chiacchierato per qualche minuto.

Will voleva evitare di attirare l’attenzione, visto che Hannibal sosteneva che per tenere un basso profilo assomigliare al Principe Azzurro non era una qualità utile.

Will aveva ribattuto che nemmeno i vichinghi passavano inosservati, ma Hannibal poi si era corretto definendolo _Principe Azzurro in tuta da ginnastica_. L’uomo sembrava ancora atterrito dalla minaccia di Will riguardo al suo abbigliamento.

Will diede un calcio ad un sasso e Goldberg gli corse dietro fintanto che lo vide rotolare, poi perse d’interesse e scattò all’inseguimento di Winston. I due cani avevano stretto una forte alleanza o almeno Winston era venuto a patti col fatto che Goldberg amava addentargli le orecchie e rimanerci appeso.

Era già un’ottima cosa che Winston non sentisse la mancanza del branco tanto da stare male. Essendo scappato lui stesso evidentemente aveva avvertito più la necessità di riunirsi al capobranco e sacrificare quindi tutti gli altri a favore di Will.

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia, colto da una strana sensazione. Alzò la testa e guardò davanti a sé, abbracciando tutto il viale. Roteò su se stesso di trecentosessanta gradi e poi si fermò.

Nessuno.

Il viale era deserto.

Non viveva lì da anni e non scendeva a passeggiare tutti i giorni, eppure poteva affermare con assoluta sicurezza che quel posto deserto non era normale.

Lo sentiva.

E da quando era uscito dal circuito della legge per entrare in quello del fuorilegge, il suo istinto era l’unica cosa di cui poteva fidarsi.

Proseguì a testa bassa, le mani in tasca e uno strano brivido lungo la schiena.

La sua mente gli stava mandando segnali simili a quelli ricevuti nel negozio di Tobias, dopo aver trovato il poliziotto ucciso in una stanza e aver intrapreso la ricerca del maniaco in giro per le altre.

Ecco, stonavano i suoi passi sul selciato, come se il rumore fosse troppo forte, troppo udibile da orecchie indiscrete. Se avesse dovuto nascondersi non c’erano neanche spazi in cui farlo. Era all’aperto, senza difese, un bersaglio mobile.

Bersaglio?

Era questo che si sentiva?

E allora come risolvere, in che modo tutelarsi? Aveva abbassato la guardia perché non c’erano mai stati motivi per sentirsi in pericolo, ma la sua vita, per quanto così squisitamente ricca di particolari normali…non era normale. E non avrebbe dovuto scordarselo neanche per un attimo.

Un furgone nero slittò curvando e immettendosi nel viale, si alzò un polverone di terra, riarsa dalle troppe giornate senza una pioggia.

Will ebbe il tempo di urlare ai cani di andarsene facendo ampi gesti con le mani, poi lui stesso si mise a correre dalla parte opposta.

E non aveva dubbi che il furgone puntasse su di lui.

Corse alla stregua di un velocista. Forse accarezzò per un secondo l’idea di poter seminare il furgone, seppure fosse azzardata, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato i due uomini che gli tesero davanti qualcosa che lo fece inciampare. Alla velocità a cui stava correndo si ritrovò steso a terra dopo una scivolata di tre metri sull’asfalto. La spalla era uscita dalla sua sede e il dolore gli stava impedendo di pensare in fretta.

Il rumore di un colpo insieme ad un forte dolore alla nuca e poi non sentì più nulla.

 

 

 

Ci mise qualche secondo ad abituarsi al buio. Cominciò a discernere vaghe ombre.

Sbatté le palpebre e comparve la sagoma di un tavolino, contro la parete di fronte.

Le sbatté di nuovo, abbassò la testa. Era seduto e aveva le caviglie legate alle gambe della sedia. Le mani, invece, dietro alla schiena.

Quando tentò un movimento con la parte superiore del corpo, la spalla gli mostrò tutto il suo disappunto con una stilettata dolorosa che gli paralizzò il collo.

Trattenne l’urlo che gli si era formato in gola; aveva bisogno di pensare e doveva evitare di far sapere che era sveglio.

Dunque era legato anche per la vita.

Una lampadina appesa in mezzo alla stanza, una finestrella sporca all’altezza del soffitto. Puzza di muffa e umidità che si poteva palpare.

Una cantina. Si trovava in una cantina malmessa e in disuso.

Una goccia percorse il viso di Will dalla fronte alle labbra togliendogli di nuovo parte della visuale. Riconobbe l’inconfondibile sapore del sangue e il primo moto di rabbia gli raggrinzò il viso.

Non poteva muovere il collo per il dolore, ma era certo di essere di spalle alla porta.

Un mucchio di oggetti indistinti alla sua destra, li colse con la coda dell’occhio. Niente alla sua sinistra.

Mosse una gamba come per tirare un calcio e la sedia quasi cedette.

Bene, una sedia di legno.

Will aveva male ovunque, ma uno strattone ben assestato poteva servire a distruggere la seduta marcia sotto di lui.

Non ora. Non ora che non sapeva quanti fossero, chi fossero e cosa volessero.

 

 

Voci indistinte alle spalle di Will.

Il rumore di una porta che sbatteva e passi; passi di chi scendeva delle scale.

Voci più vicine e infine la porta alle sue spalle che si aprì e fece entrare un flebile alone di luce.

Decise di non giocare a fare il morto.

“Allora, bell’addormentato?”

La voce di un uomo, più vecchio di lui. Inglese buono, a giudicare dall’inusuale presa per il culo. Ma l’accento straniero marcato. Greco o italiano.

“Chiudi la porta.”

Lo sconosciuto si rivolse a qualcun altro e la porta sbatté.

Fu di nuovo buio, ma per poco, perché la lampadina fu accesa e sparò in faccia a Will un fastidioso faretto come quello di un terzo grado.

“Ci dispiace per il trattamento, giovanotto,” continuò l’uomo che passeggiò tranquillo fino a posizionarsi di fronte a Will. Mise le mani dietro la schiena. Era più vecchio di quello che Will aveva immaginato; pelato, basso e grassoccio. Non un elegante criminale, ma lo stereotipo di un poco di buono in loschi giri da molto tempo, mai passato di grado all’élite. Se si faceva vedere in faccia però non doveva essere l’ultimo degli stronzi.

“A cosa devo l’onore?” chiese Will sputacchiando qualche goccia di sangue. Tossì per dare l’idea di essere più malconcio di quanto fosse in realtà.

“Soldi. Quelli che tu e il tuo amico avete. A quanto mi è stato riferito. Ne voglio un po’ anch’io.”

“Un rapimento?” Will sbuffò una risatina.

“Cosa ti fa ridere?” l’uomo pronunciò la domanda in modo cadenzale muovendo la testa da una parte e dall’altra. “Non sei in vacanza, brutto stronzo, se mi fai girare le palle ti spezzo un braccio, così vediamo se ridi ancora.”

Will non aveva voglia di prenderle. Perché istigarli quando la sua spalla era inutilizzabile e la situazione più che preoccuparlo lo stava annoiando? Poteva trattenere la sua baldanza e stare ad osservare.

“Quindi avete già chiesto il riscatto?” domandò Will più serio possibile.

“Oh, questi non sono cazzi tuoi. Tu pensa a tacere e fai la tua parte da bravo. Se tutto va bene ti riportiamo a casa sano e salvo. Siamo d’accordo?”

A casa… Il suo amico… Rapimento in pieno giorno… Da quanto questi idioti li tenevano d’occhio? E com’era che Hannibal non aveva sospettato nulla?

“Che cosa vi fa pensare che il riscatto sarà pagato?” chiese per curiosità.

“Niente. Ma se non vediamo i soldi tu sei morto e noi ci cerchiamo qualche altro merdoso straniero che viene qui a sventolare i suoi soldi in faccia a noi.”

Wow… Quanto risentimento, pensò Will.

L’uomo spense di nuovo la luce e uscì, accompagnato dal suo accolito e finalmente Will fu libero di rilasciare la tensione con una bella risata.

Tensione perché aveva pensato a tutto. Compresa la possibilità che fosse Jack, alla ricerca di una rivincita invece che di giustizia. Aveva pensato ad un’intuizione della Lounds trasformata in azione.

Ma erano solo degli idioti che stavano scherzando col fuoco.

Con tutto il dolore alla spalla, il disagio e il suo essere comunque in netto svantaggio, Will non provò un briciolo di apprensione, men che meno paura.

Rise di nuovo.

Era stato legato al tavolo di Hannibal, con una sega piantata nel cranio. Era stato legato al tavolo di Mason e successivamente legato su un tavolo operatorio in attesa di vedersi portare via la faccia.

Pensavano di creargli problemi legandolo ad una sedia in cantina?

Will voleva sfogarsi, eccome.

Avrebbe voluto far vedere a quei coglioni che quando si rapisce qualcuno bisogna assicurarsi che questo qualcuno sia ben sedato e reso inerme. Avrebbero dovuto chiedere consigli a Hannibal.

Will avrebbe voluto mostrare loro che una spalla lussata, per qualcuno, non era sufficiente per stare buono e zitto ad attendere il suo destino. A volte non è sufficiente nemmeno un coltello piantato nella faccia o avere le budella che minacciano di spargersi sul pavimento ai tuoi piedi.

Avrebbe voluto far pentire questi pesci piccoli di avergli rovinato il pomeriggio facendo anche scappare i suoi cani.

Ma nessuno di questi desideri era forte tanto quanto quello di voler mettere in pratica tutto questo e molto di più con Hannibal al suo fianco.

Sul viso di Will comparve un mezzo sorriso, al pensiero di realizzare anche solo parte di questo disegno.

Non aveva più voglia di ridere, non era più divertito dalla situazione. Era eccitato.

L’idea di spargere sangue e ricoprirsi di esso insieme ad Hannibal divenne l’unico pressante pensiero che occupò la sua mente.

La finestrella dal vetro lercio doveva dare sul sentiero interno; non aveva sentito passare alcuna macchina da lì e di sicuro non c’era nessuno che potesse sentirlo. Altrimenti non gli avrebbero lasciato quella feritoia aperta come se fosse un cane in auto da solo.

Will cominciò a canticchiare in tedesco. Ogni tanto Hannibal gli insegnava parole nuove, per ampliare i suoi vocabolari. Will aveva solo vaghe conoscenze delle lingue più parlate, ma si era sempre preoccupato più della costruzione di una frase che delle parole prese una per una.

Hannibal invece era più pratico; poteva passare pomeriggi con in mano il vocabolario di una lingua mai studiata pur di apprendere nuove parole. E alcune poi le insegnava a Will.

Con sotto una melodia improvvisata, da filastrocca per bambini, Will canticchiò parole stupide, nomi di animali, infilando tra queste e quelli chiari messaggi come: portalo qui il prima possibile.

Poi dalla finestrella gli arrivò l’invito a tacere o sarebbero scesi a staccargli un orecchio.

Era valsa la pena tentare; non si poteva mai sapere quando Chiyoh gli veniva messa alle calcagna. Qualunque fosse il compito della donna, oggi non sarebbe stato quello di tirarlo fuori dai guai. Will voleva Hannibal, lo voleva lì subito.

 

 

Doveva essersi appisolato e aver sognato Hannibal, perché sentiva il suo odore. La luce era di nuovo accesa.

Sentì passi alle sue spalle e tese l’orecchio.

“Ciao,” un bisbiglio appena udibile, ma Will lo riconobbe all’istante e sorrise.

“Avevo ragione, mi fai seguire dalla baby-sitter.”

“In realtà Winston ha avvertito Chiyoh e l’ha portata dove il furgone ti ha caricato. Cane ingegnoso e straordinariamente fedele. Chiyoh ha avvertito me dopo la tua brillante composizione canora.”

“Sono ingegnoso come il mio cane,” si lodò Will.

Hannibal gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e Will saltò per aria.

“Dobbiamo rimetterla in sede, non ci vorrà molto,” lo informò Hannibal tagliando le corde che lo legavano.

Con le mani libere Will avvertì il dolore ancora di più. “Quanto tempo abbiamo?” singhiozzò.  

“Davvero irrilevante. Anche se entrassero adesso, pensi che avrebbero speranze?” Hannibal pronunciò queste parole guardandolo negli occhi e per quei pochi attimi Will condivise con lui la stessa identica sensazione provata poco prima da solo.

Onnipotenza e totale controllo, quel meraviglioso connubio di cui era capace il suo cervello proprio pochi attimi prima di uccidere, la trasformazione che la sua personalità subiva quando si univa a quella di Hannibal in ciò che insieme facevano così bene.

“Non è quello a cui mi riferivo,” spiegò Will, “Vorrei solo che non ci vedessero arrivare.”

Vide Hannibal deglutire e nei suoi occhi accendersi una scintilla che rese la sua espressione tanto simile a quella mostrata poco prima di azzannare il collo di Dolarhyde. Quelli erano occhi la cui freddezza Will non avrebbe dimenticato mai. Ed erano anche parte delle motivazioni per cui Will aveva definito quanto fatto sulla scogliera: magnifico.

Hannibal annuì, poi gli afferrò la mano della spalla dislocata e senza indugio o preparazione tirò verso di sé con un colpo secco.

Will non credeva potesse fare più male di quello provato fino a quel momento. Non riuscì a trattenere l’urlo né tantomeno le lacrime che gli riempirono gli occhi.

“Resisti solo qualche minuto, tra poco andrà molto meglio,” gli disse Hannibal.

“Merda…” imprecò Will. “Non c’è bisogno che ti chieda che fine abbiano fatto quelli che stavano qui fuori. Se ancora non sono scesi a controllare…”

“Uno solo. Non l’ho ucciso, è sedato e seduto al posto di guida del furgone.”

“Ecco un professionista all’opera,” commentò Will sentendo il collo più sciolto anche se dolorante. Hannibal aveva detto di non voler più uccidere senza di lui e a quanto pareva era vero. In un’altra vita si sarebbe fatto strada a martellate, altro che sedativi.

“Dimmi come vuoi procedere,” chiese Hannibal allargando le braccia.

“Voglio fare a modo tuo,” disse Will alzandosi dalla sedia. “Lo so, lo leggo nei tuoi occhi cosa stai provando. Solo… Facciamolo in fretta.”

“Rimettiti seduto,” gli ordinò Hannibal.

Will ubbidì. Hannibal si coprì la mano con un fazzoletto, armeggiò con la lampadina, la svitò di qualche giro e la lasciò lì a penzolare.

“Servirà luce, dopo,” bisbigliò Hannibal all’orecchio di Will; lo baciò sul collo e andò a posizionarsi a lato della porta.

 

 

 

Se avesse dovuto sforzarsi di trovare definizione ad uno stato d’animo che una definizione non poteva avere, forse Will avrebbe parlato di progressiva fusione. Cominciava tutto con la sua immaginazione, e poi sfociava nella realtà prima ancora che Will si accorgesse del cambiamento di scena.

E quando la scena passava al concreto si sentiva vivo e giusto e perfetto.

Quando lavorava nell’FBI si era spesso trovato a credere con orrore di aver compiuto gli atti su cui indagava, per poi scoprire con sollievo che non era stato lui, che era solo entrato nella mente dell’assassino. E soffriva di incubi per settimane, dopo, alla ricerca di se stesso e di quella parte di mente che il killer si era preso e portato via per sempre.

Finché Hannibal gli aveva mostrato, trascinandolo per i capelli, quale fosse la sua vera natura.

Will non era fatto per stare di fronte ad un omicidio già commesso e immaginare le azioni del colpevole. Era fatto per immaginare di commettere l’omicidio e poi commetterlo davvero.

Così come la sua mente si era figurata ogni istante dell’azione, così si svolse.

Nemmeno il buio aveva tolto a Will il gusto di figurarsi Hannibal mentre chiudeva la porta alle spalle dei due uomini, cadaveri ancora prima di scendere le scale per arrivare alla cantina.

Anche la sorpresa giocò a loro sfavore; Hannibal era rapido e preciso. Anche nell’oscurità sapeva dove colpire, come impedire i movimenti, quanta forza imprimere per non uccidere all’istante.

Il tirapiedi del cicciottello pelato cadde a terra senza sensi. Will riavvitò la lampadina, mentre i respiri concitati della prima futura vittima riempivano la stanza. Quello che Will aveva sperato lo vide realizzato davanti ai suoi occhi.

Hannibal stava con le spalle alla porta, il mento basso, lo sguardo in avanti e le gambe leggermente divaricate. Le dita ai lati del corpo si muovevano a scatti in attesa che ci fosse qualcosa attorno a cui stringersi.

Una creatura stupenda e letale; la cui infallibilità doveva essere palese anche a chi non ne conosceva le capacità.

Perché l’uomo in mezzo a loro due guardò prima lui, poi Hannibal, poi ancora lui e l’unica reazione che trovò utile fu quella di cominciare a singhiozzare e cadere con un tonfo sulle ginocchia.

Will chiuse gli occhi ricominciando ad immaginare le scene successive.

Hannibal ascoltò il suo suggerimento e agì rapido.

Poi attese che Will decidesse in che modo voler partecipare. Quando Will adocchiò l’arma giusta, la raccolse dal mucchio di oggetti e la brandì avvicinandosi all’uomo immobilizzato con un braccio intorno al collo.

Agli occhi di Will l’uomo apparve come un cervo di fronte ai fari di una macchina; talmente terrorizzato da non riuscire a muoversi o a fare altro che mugolare. Will non ebbe un secondo di esitazione nel trapassare il grasso ventre con il pezzo di lamiera arrugginita.

Ma non fu sufficiente né a Will né alla morte dell’uomo. Hannibal lo lasciò andare e quello si ritrovò di nuovo in ginocchio, con le mani che si tastavano frenetiche l‘ampia zona al centro del corpo, senza trovare il punto esatto da cui tutto il sangue stava fuoriuscendo.

Dalle sue labbra usciva uno strano suono, una specie di lunga _I_ rantolante, una vocale tra saliva e sangue. Will passò l’improvvisata arma bianca al compagno.

Con gesti lenti e studiati, Hannibal tirò indietro la testa dell’uomo appoggiandogli il palmo della mano sulla fronte, posizionò la lama a lato del collo e la passò da parte a parte spillandone il sangue in un’onda ordinata e precisa che inondò in brevissimo tempo tutta la parte davanti dell’uomo, coprendo anche il sangue già versato da Will.

Il cadavere cadde ai piedi di Will, la macchia scura si espanse fino ad accerchiare le sue scarpe e lui si sentì come sospeso a camminare, senza sprofondare, su un mare di pece.

Il secondo uomo fu un’esecuzione più metodica della prima. Hannibal si armò a sua volta e i colpi furono inferti insieme. Il colpo di Hannibal un fendente unico e mortale, al cuore. Will sapeva di essere più avventato, impreciso, impaziente.

Hannibal gli sorrise mentre si rialzavano entrambi, allontanandosi dal massacro.

Sembravano essere trascorsi anni dall’esecuzione dell’assassino di bambini sull’isola. Will dovette cercare di controllare il respiro per non andare in iperventilazione, le scariche di adrenalina erano continue, ma al posto di terrorizzarlo lo stavano facendo tremare di piacere.

Si guardò prima le mani sporche, poi alzò lo sguardo cercando Hannibal. L’uomo aveva il respiro affannoso quanto il suo, ma non appariva scosso. Si avvicinò svelto a Will, con un braccio proteso, e lo afferrò dietro alla nuca. “Tranquillo Will,” gli parlò suadente, come se stesse cercando di ipnotizzarlo. “Respira. Resta con me, non vorrai svenire. Calmo…”

Will si sentì come il cucciolo a cui si sta insegnando a cacciare: un cucciolo tutto sporco di sangue che aveva appena infilato i dentini nella preda. Ma essendo troppo piccolo per fare tutto il lavoro da solo, papà lo stava guidando e tranquillizzando.

Era la prima volta che uccideva con Hannibal avendo desiderato ogni singolo istante. Era la prima volta che uccideva avendo preventivato che sarebbe successo; anche se le vittime erano state casuali, Will sapeva da tempo che era arrivato il momento di mettere a tacere la brama di sangue.

Fissando Hannibal, Will recuperò la sua stabilità. Smise di tremare e tornò a respirare piano.

Quello che accadde dopo, Will l’aveva vissuto solo in minima parte nelle altre occasioni. In quelle volte in cui si era trovato accanto ad Hannibal nel pieno dell’azione aveva condiviso ben poco delle azioni da compiere dopo l’omicidio.

Si ritrovò ad ammirare la semplicità con cui Hannibal maneggiava i cadaveri e l’esattezza delle indicazioni che dava a lui. Calcolava le mosse mano a mano che proseguiva la nottata, con la stessa sfrontatezza usata verso Jack Crawford per anni: non temeva nessuna ripercussione per quanto appena compiuto, e se era vero che un pesce catturato una volta è molto difficile da ricatturare, Will pensò che allora uno che si era consegnato spontaneamente e poi era stato liberato non sarebbe stato catturato mai più.

Passi consecutivi, uno alla volta.

 

 

Quando arrivò il mattino Will si stupì di quanto fossero state rapide le loro mosse, lasciate nelle mani di chi aveva già le idee chiare. La barca era tornata utile per liberarsi dei corpi, e le chiavi dell’immensa villa del signor Zardos, per usarne bagno e doccia.

“Quelle erano più di un paio di cose messe in conto,” disse Will rientrando a casa a mattina inoltrata, stanco, ma per niente pronto a dormire.

“Io non mi limito ad essere geloso, Will, io controllo,” disse Hannibal sibillino.

“Che vorrebbe dire?” aggrottò le sopracciglia Will, “E perché ti devo fare questa domanda per forza? Per una volta non puoi subito spiegare tutto senza creare pathos?”

“È un così bel termine greco, del tutto appropriato…” disse rapito Hannibal. Ma Will non gli diede corda.

“La tua amica,” continuò Hannibal, “Non frequenta belle compagnie. Deve aver fornito informazioni su di noi per diverso tempo. Ho pensato che non farsi trovare impreparati nell’eventualità che fossimo presi di mira sarebbe stato…saggio.”

Will si sedette sul tavolo in cucina, alle spalle di Hannibal che stava tirando fuori qualcosa dal frigo.

“Quando pensi che passerò di grado da _Non-deve-mai-sapere-un-cazzo_ a _Saltuariamente-rendiamolo-partecipe_?” chiese Will sarcastico, ma la risposta già la sapeva. Voleva solo sentirla da Hannibal.

“Ho detto che ti amo e che farei qualunque cosa per te,” gli ricordò Hannibal, “Se credi che questo ti dispensi da punizioni e rappresaglie nell’eventualità che tu mi ferisca, devi esserti scordato cos’è successo la prima volta che hai tradito la mia fiducia. E la seconda.”

Hannibal tirò fuori due bicchieri dall’armadietto e li riempì di acqua fredda. Ne offrì uno a Will mettendosi di fronte a lui.

“Ti ferisce che io parli con una ragazza?” chiese Will bevendo un sorso.

“Se è concomitante con un periodo in cui non parli con me, sì.”

“Cos’altro ti ha ferito?” chiese Will serio. Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo.

Hannibal sorseggiò dal bicchiere pensieroso. “Quanto tempo hai?” borbottò in risposta.

Will rise e se lo tirò contro in un abbraccio.

“Mi piace quest’aria da cuore infranto, te l’ho mai detto? È il motivo per cui ogni tanto ti faccio soffrire.”

Hannibal guardò Will con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Molto bene,” disse, “So come difendermi.”

Will gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra. “Non mi fai paura.”

“Ho notato, a quello si può porre rimedio,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Dopo ciò che ti ho visto fare…” sussurrò Will. Strinse le dita intorno alla nuca dell’uomo e premette la fronte contro la sua, “Magnifico. Mi ha quasi tolto il fiato.”

Hannibal mosse la testa sfregandoglisi contro. Sorrise. “Sei inquieto e istintivo come nel sesso,” mormorò. Il suo respiro solleticò le labbra di Will che se le leccò già desiderando un bacio. “Tu vuoi tutto, subito. Hai ancora così tanto da provare, da imparare. Permettimi di mostrarti ogni cosa.”

Will chiuse gli occhi al suono della voce di Hannibal, animata, calda e sensuale. Annuì più volte in risposta. E si aggrappò alla sua camicia all’altezza del fianco.

“Hai detto che immagini di farmi del male, che l’idea di procurarmi del dolore ti affascina. Fallo,” Hannibal era capace di catturare la sua mente con le parole, un’abilità che sfoggiava dal primo istante in cui aveva avuto a che fare con lui, ma mai Will si era trovato in una tale bufera di sensazioni per un singolo verbo.

“Hannibal…” le mani di Will si chiusero in due pugni, attorno alla camicia dell’uomo e nei suoi capelli.

“Ricordi il periodo dopo la tua scarcerazione?” chiese Hannibal. La voce impossibilmente bassa che vibrava all’orecchio di Will come il suono di un violoncello. “Dicevi di volermi uccidere con le tue mani. E per quanto tu abbia provato a prenderti la mia vita, mai una volta hai tentato a mani nude. Una pistola, un killer commissionato e un goffo tentativo con un coltello, quando avresti potuto stringermi al collo così tante volte...”

“La mancanza di intimità che quelle armi offrivano,” sussurrò Will in risposta, “Mi dava la possibilità di credere che non me ne importasse niente di ucciderti. Perfino nei miei sogni morivi per un mio comando, ma mai sotto alle mie mani. Uccidere te sarebbe come distruggere gli Uffizi, così tante forme d’arte perse per sempre; e lo sapevo anche allora, se ti avessi messo le mani addosso avrei scoperto più di quanto fossi stato disposto ad ammettere.”

Quello era l’insoluto, tra loro, a cui Will aveva dedicato più ore di riflessione. Aveva sostenuto a gran voce di non desiderare altro che uccidere Hannibal, ma quando si era ritrovato lontano da lui aveva benedetto la sua incapacità di portare a compimento tale azione. Questa, più di ogni altra questione, l’aveva portato ad analizzare i suoi sentimenti per il dottore in modo approfondito.

“Ma ora non c’è più nulla a frenare i tuoi istinti, Will,” Hannibal allargò le braccia di fronte a lui come immolandosi. “Alcuna catena attorno alla straordinaria creatura che sta finalmente uscendo allo scoperto.”

La vista di Will si sdoppiò, mostrandogli Hannibal e alle spalle dell’uomo la sua versione demoniaca, la creatura cornuta color pece dal viso inespressivo. Si chiese se in quel momento alle sue spalle ci fosse una versione di lui stesso altrettanto diabolica e spietata, e se Hannibal potesse vederla.

Era proprio quello che Will si sentiva: una nuova creatura, una versione migliorata di se stesso, un’evoluzione frutto di una presa di coscienza non ancora completata, ma in costante ascesa.

“Sei bellissimo, Will,” sussurrò Hannibal, “Se tu potessi vederti coi miei occhi.”

“Io mi vedo coi tuoi occhi da molto tempo, Hannibal, o non sarei diventato quello che sono.”

“Quello che sei… Ti piace?” chiese Hannibal.

Will annuì. Alzò una spalla, “Mancano dei passaggi…” spostò la mano ancora aggrappata alla camicia al collo di Hannibal. L’uomo si sporse in avanti contro la sua stretta, alzando il mento, ruotando la testa come per mettersi comodo in una specie di collare improvvisato.

“Vuoi mordere?” chiese Hannibal in un ringhio.

Will lo tirò a sé e gli pizzicò tra i denti l’angolo delle labbra. “M-mh.”

Un rapido movimento e Hannibal afferrò entrambi i polsi di Will, allargandogli le braccia per potergli andare più vicino. Gli offrì il collo e Will lo annusò. Ad occhi chiusi. Ritornò indietro nel tempo per l’ennesima volta, quel giorno, ricordando un’altra conversazione, con un’altra persona; altro materiale di quel periodo in cui era convinto che uccidere Hannibal fosse la risposta a tutto il suo dolore.

“Una volta qualcuno mi ha detto che gli animali sono simili a noi, che hanno amici anche loro,” disse all’orecchio di Hannibal, “Che si insegnano l’un l’altro e che se stanno insieme a lungo… Cacciano e si sfamano insieme.”

“È questa l’immagine che hai di noi, due… Animali?”

Will inspirò sussultando, quando Hannibal proferì l’ultima parola. Impossibile che la sua reazione fosse passata inosservata, così ridacchiò. “Forse l’immagine mi piace più di quanto pensassi.”

“Cacciamo insieme,” ripeté Hannibal, “Quanto allo sfamarsi insieme… Tu non hai il mio appetito.”

“I nostri appetiti sono…diversi,” annuì Will. Non resistette all’invito e affondò i denti nella carne del muscolo trapezio.

Hannibal emise un grugnito. Will non ne seppe decifrarne la natura, se di sorpresa o di dolore. Doveva ancora imparare a distinguere molti dei versi emessi dall’uomo, esattamente come dovevano fare animali di specie diverse che convivevano.

Adattarsi. Evolvere. Diventare.

“Al momento vorrei trarre ispirazione dal mondo animale riguardo altri campi,” continuò Will. Il segno ovale stava già emergendo sulla pelle di Hannibal, a cavallo del muscolo; mano a mano che si arrossava Will immaginò il corpo dell’uomo ricoperto da morsi e il battito del cuore accelerò. “Gli animali non fanno mai nulla in modo quieto, non riflettono, soprattutto quelli feroci.”

Hannibal strinse la presa sui suoi polsi e alzò la testa. Socchiuse gli occhi e a bocca aperta si piegò sul collo di Will restituendogli il favore.

Secco e bruciante dolore.

L’urlo di Will fu molto meno contenuto, i singhiozzi agonizzanti che seguirono, insopprimibili, lo indussero a cercare rivalsa. Hannibal avrebbe potuto facilmente allontanarsi, visto che lo stava tenendo per i polsi, invece il suo collo era ancora lì.

Will si abbassò sullo stesso punto e chiuse tra i denti il muscolo ansimando; allo stesso tempo e con la stessa forza avvolse tra le gambe Hannibal, alla vita.    

L’uomo si limitò ad una serie di sbuffi e lamenti trattenuti, mentre attendeva che i tendini di Will si rilassassero e lasciassero la presa. Come accadde poco dopo.

Will assaporò il sangue, che poteva anche essere il suo, visto che nella foga si era pizzicato un labbro, e si dimenticò del dolore infertogli dai denti di Hannibal.

“Molto meglio,” sussurrò Hannibal. Continuò a tenerlo fermo e gli morsicò il collo, trattando quel punto con più delicatezza.

Will non aveva più vocaboli con cui rispondere. Se prima aveva solo ipotizzato l’idea di potersi comportare come un animale, ora si sentiva più o meno come la creatura di Tier: affamata e inarrestabile, le mandibole pronte a chiudersi su qualunque parte del corpo di Hannibal che emanasse quell’irresistibile odore. Will lo associava al sesso, alla caccia, alla morte e al sangue.

“Sei eccessivamente clemente, Will, io non lo sono mai,” disse Hannibal e il morso questa volta raggiunse Will sul bicipite, proprio dove la maglietta lasciava scoperta la pelle. Il muscolo, da teso, incassò male l’oltraggio.

Will imparava in fretta. Invece di urlare strinse Hannibal tra le gambe e si attaccò alla sua spalla, passando attraverso il tessuto della camicia e strappandolo. Si agitò e dimenò come spesso facevano i suoi cani quando giocavano a tira e molla con una corda o un pupazzetto.

Hannibal sbuffò una risata, probabilmente la stessa di chi aveva a che fare con un orsacchiotto rabbioso che non voleva saperne di stare fermo, e poi lo sollevò dal tavolo così com’era, avvolto a lui con le gambe.

Will rimase abbracciato, le mani che cercavano di appigliarsi a tutto: ai capelli di Hannibal, alla schiena, al collo. Cercò di infliggere più segni possibili graffiando e stringendo, nel frattempo addentò ancora nello stesso punto già punito più volte.

Hannibal raggiunse una parete e ce lo spinse contro, Will si ritrovò senza fiato per la botta, ma mantenne la presa sull’uomo. Anche se non ce n’era grosso bisogno. Hannibal non stava faticando a sostenere il suo peso, sorreggendolo con entrambe le mani sotto al sedere.

Hannibal si attaccò con la bocca alla sua guancia e non appena ebbe salda la presa aggiustandolo meglio contro il muro, diede un morso.

Will gridò e staccò una mano per metterla davanti alla bocca di Hannibal, un modo sciocco di schermarsi dai suoi denti, perché gli offrì solo qualcos’altro da mordere. Will urlò di nuovo.

Rimasero entrambi per qualche secondo ad ansimare contro la parete, a riprendere fiato.

“Ti…dichiari forse…sconfitto?” boccheggiò Hannibal al suo orecchio. Una macchia di sangue gli sporcava l’angolo della bocca. Si vedeva dalla sua espressione che la domanda era posta per prendersi gioco di lui e che qualunque fosse stata la risposta di Will non avrebbe avuto alcuna importanza.

Il gioco pesante era tutto quello a cui aspirava Will in quel preciso momento, in cui aveva già la vista annebbiata e il sangue gli ronzava come un nugolo di mosche nelle orecchie. Emise un ringhio e tirò i capelli di Hannibal fino a fargli piegare la testa. Hannibal dovette metterlo a terra, e brancarlo per la vita per tenerlo fermo mentre a forza lo trascinava in una stanza più piccola.

Lo spinse nell’anticamera, quella che usavano come grande guardaroba e chiuse la porta con un calcio.

Will, nello slancio finito seduto a terra, tenne d’occhio i movimenti dell’uomo. La lotta gli aveva accorciato il respiro e lo stava eccitando, ma per quanto esteriormente sembrasse all’erta e molto impegnato nell’annientare il suo opponente, dentro si stava divertendo come mai prima.

Will si mise in una posizione di semi attacco, con le ginocchia piegate e le mani in avanti. Hannibal gli andò contro. In un concitato gioco di mani si strattonarono e si immobilizzarono a vicenda ora prendendosi alle spalle, ora schiacciandosi a terra.

Da quella posizione mordere non fu più una pratica da dedicare solo alla parte superiore del corpo, ma divenne cosa da estendere ovunque. Will si adoperò per avere Hannibal sotto di lui e riempirgli la schiena di più segni possibili. Seppe di aver fatto un buon lavoro dalla camicia di Hannibal piena di strappi.  

“Mh,” grugnì Hannibal, “Se vuoi lasciare un segno più visibile di quello di Mason, dovrai fare meglio di così.”

Will era certo che Hannibal si fosse riferito al logo dei Verger definendolo _di Mason_ per farlo incazzare.

“E allora non basteranno i miei denti,” mormorò Will.

“Vero, dobbiamo aspettare che cambi quelli da latte,” ribatté l’uomo parlando contro il parquet.

Will sghignazzò piuttosto fiero della sua posizione di predominanza, nonostante Hannibal facesse lo sbruffone. Piantando un ginocchio sul suo sedere si issò per strappare la camicia dal collo fino a sotto dividendola in due.

La visione del marchio in mezzo alla schiena di Hannibal, contornato dai cerchi frastagliati lasciati da lui che andavano via via arrossandosi, piacque a Will. L’opera andava continuata.

“Ora ti giri,” disse Will spostando il peso da un ginocchio all’altro, “E ti lasci finire di spogliare.”

“Non credo proprio,” minacciò Hannibal, “Acconsentire non fa parte del gioco. Se vuoi qualcosa te la devi prendere.”

“Perfetto,” ribatté Will preparandosi a continuare.

Hannibal non gli diede il tempo, perché si liberò del suo peso in fretta voltandosi e prendendolo al collo.

“Bastardo,” gracchiò Will sdraiato a terra con la grossa mano di Hannibal avvolta alla gola, “Fingevi di non poterti muovere.”

“Sei leggero, Will.”

“Perché mangio poco… E male.”

Le dita di Hannibal strinsero. “Attento…”

Sorridendo, Will prese tra le dita una manciata di peli del braccio che aveva davanti e tirò.

Ottenne solo di essere sbatacchiato contro il parquet un paio di volte. Nel frattempo l’uomo si liberò di entrambi i pezzi di camicia che aveva ancora addosso.

“Come mai stavolta non mi hai chiesto di mordere le nostre vittime?” gli chiese Hannibal.

Will prese aria. “Perché volevo questo. Noi due e basta.”

“Te l’ho detto cosa vorrei farti, che succede se perdo il controllo?” continuò Hannibal.

Will rise. “Vuoi mangiarmi? Ci sono un sacco di modi di farlo, senza consumarmi.”

Hannibal si leccò le labbra, gli tolse la mano dal collo e con gesti secchi e decisi aprì i pantaloni di Will, poi li abbassò scoprendolo; si sporse su di lui, parlandogli sul viso: “Allora stai fermo, mi raccomando, non vorrei usare i denti dove non devo.”

Hannibal scese con la testa e ingoiò Will completamente. Non se l’aspettava, Will inarcò il collo rilasciando un lungo lamento, le mani scesero a catturare la testa dell’uomo che scherzò non poco con i denti, che Will sentì premere alla base.

Quando Hannibal risucchiò l’aria e indietreggiò rilasciandolo, Will alzò testa e busto lamentandosi di nuovo e poi si lasciò cadere per terra.

Hannibal ricominciò da capo, stavolta aumentando il ritmo; a Will furono sufficienti pochi affondi nella bocca dell’uomo per ritrovarsi sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

Non poteva immaginare che la sensazione fosse così accecante, gli sembrava che la lingua di Hannibal da sola fosse in grado di tenerlo inchiodato al pavimento; avrebbe voluto urlare ma dalla sua gola sentiva uscire solo miagolii di apprezzamento. Hannibal lo avvolgeva più stretto ogni volta che lo inghiottiva e Will gli tratteneva la testa per prolungare la deliziosa sensazione. Sprofondò in un caldo, umido e stretto vortice, mentre i suoni emessi dalla bocca di Hannibal ad ogni risucchio gli andavano dritti dritti alla testa, deliziosi e allo stesso tempo osceni come quello che gli stava facendo.  

Will emise una serie di “Ah…Ah…Ah…” quasi sul punto di concludere, quando Hannibal si allontanò bruscamente privandolo dell’agognato sollievo; lo lasciò sdraiato ad aprire e chiudere i pugni a ritmo col suo stesso respiro, il sesso turgido e bagnato duro e premuto contro l’addome.

Hannibal finì di spogliarlo degli indumenti di sotto. Will non fece molto per facilitargli il compito, troppo impegnato a riacquistare la lucidità che Hannibal era riuscito a togliergli senza l’utilizzo di mezzi coercitivi. All’uomo era bastata una mano al collo e l’utilizzo della sua bocca, per una cosa tanto piacevole quanto i morsi, per mettere Will al tappeto.

“Non parli più?” gli chiese Hannibal.

Will rispose con un prolungato mugolio.

“Il piacere ti rende mansueto. In alcune specie il sesso è usato per appianare i contrasti e calmare gli esemplari più irrequieti. Tanto per avvalorare la tua tesi di noi due come animali…”

“In alcune specie,” bisbigliò Will, “Ci si accoppia e poi si muore.”

Hannibal gli mise le mani ai fianchi e lo voltò a pancia in sotto. Will non si oppose; neanche quando Hannibal, tirandolo verso di sé e verso l’alto, lo obbligò ad appoggiarsi sugli avambracci e sulle ginocchia. Spinse in su l’orlo della sua maglietta.

“Toglila,” gli ordinò l’uomo.

Will ne afferrò un lembo dalle spalle e tirò facendo scivolare fuori la testa; con fatica arrotolò tutto il resto della maglia e la buttò lontana davanti a sé.

L’eccitazione superava qualsiasi altra emozione della quale Will potesse essere preda; riposò la testa su un braccio e allargò le gambe. Hannibal, alle sue spalle, aveva solo appoggiato le mani alla base della sua schiena, ma Will avvertì comunque l’enfasi del suo tocco. Strizzò gli occhi conscio, come lo era già fin dalle loro prime esperienze, di quanto Hannibal non desse tregua quando lo toccava in un certo modo.

Era da tempo che non succedeva, ma Will ricordava bene la sensazione indecente del lasciarsi violare dalle sue dita fino a trovarlo piacevole. Momenti che sembravano lunghi ore in cui Will supplicava _basta_ senza essere ascoltato, finché Hannibal non lo portava al piacere inducendolo a chiedersi come fosse possibile.

Ebbene avevano cominciato sbranandosi a vicenda, che finisse pure con Hannibal che lo penetrava. Cosa volesse usare per Will era indifferente e quanto sarebbe durato anche meno.

Con questi pensieri per la testa Will sobbalzò sorpreso quando Hannibal lo accarezzò tra i glutei lambendo l’interno, dove la pelle era più sensibile. Gli massaggiò il fondoschiena, gli accarezzò il retro delle cosce scendendo sensuale fino a dove la gamba si piegava col ginocchio, proseguendo fino alla caviglia e poi al piede. Ritornò indietro e chiuse una mano attorno alla sua erezione, risalì sfiorando i testicoli e ripassò tra i glutei.

Will mugolò in attesa di sentirsi violare in qualche modo, si irrigidì istintivamente, ma quello che avvertì fu un contatto umido e caldo, molto simile alle attenzioni dedicate al suo sesso poco prima.

Le dita di Hannibal lo strinsero alla base delle cosce mentre la sua lingua disegnava cerchi lì dove Will scoprì avere una sensibilità completamente diversa da quella di qualsiasi altra parte del corpo.

Gemette, ma il suono che gli uscì fu il singhiozzo strozzato di chi si sta sforzando di non urlare. Non stava provando dolore, ma lui stesso sentendosi avrebbe detto di essere vittima della peggiore successione di colpi all’altezza dello stomaco, quelli in grado di privarti della capacità di respirare.

Will annaspò in un altro singhiozzo, alle sue spalle Hannibal gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita e si spinse più in profondità con la lingua.

Era palese che l’uomo conosceva molti più modi di scoparselo di quanti Will potesse immaginare. Con tutta la sua fantasia a questo non sarebbe mai arrivato. Hannibal era stato sincero quando gli aveva detto di non avere limiti e di non metterne a lui.

E a Will stava piacendo l’idea di essere privo di vincoli che lo tenessero legato ad un concetto di se stesso che per Hannibal non era mai esistito. Quindi perché doveva esistere per lui?

Escluso quando uccidevano insieme, era in momenti come questo che Will era totalmente e indissolubilmente legato ad Hannibal. Quanti dubbi ci potevano essere ancora a proposito?

“Han-nibal…” l’invocazione gli uscì spezzata in due, “Oh! Ti prego… Ah!”

L’uomo lo leccò e bagnò di saliva rendendolo progressivamente più ricettivo. Will sentiva tremare le gambe, seppur stabilmente posizionate sul parquet, il piacere gli si diffondeva dal centro del corpo, al quale Hannibal stava così meticolosamente dedicandosi, a tutte le appendici. Una mano stretta a pugno gli finì in bocca a prendersi un morso che avrebbe volentieri affondato nella carne di Hannibal.

“Ah! Oh dio…” mormorò Will tra i sospiri. Come aveva previsto Hannibal non gli diede un secondo di sosta. Non c’era un epilogo in quella dolce tortura, il piacere gli stava facendo esplodere la testa.

Il piacere… Una percezione a lui così poco concessa nella vita e dalla quale invece veniva sommerso da pochi mesi. C’era da impazzire e Will era un soggetto sempre a rischio.

Hannibal lo lasciò con un ultimo bacio e un succhiotto veloce su un gluteo.

“Rimani rilassato così,” gli disse mentre tra il fruscio dei vestiti e il rumore di una cerniera Will ancora pensava a quello che Hannibal gli aveva appena fatto.

Una mano calda di Hannibal ritornò sul suo fianco e l’altra lo toccò di nuovo dove la lingua era stata fino a poco prima. Will avvertì la carezza di un dito, seguita dalla pressione di qualcosa di più grosso e duro. Si morsicò il polso e strizzò gli occhi, dimentico del consiglio sulla rilassatezza datogli da Hannibal.

Non c’era molto da rilassarsi; Will si sforzò di cacciare indietro un urlo e gli uscì un altro suono disperato, come se qualcuno gli avesse messo le mani alla gola e gli impedisse di articolare parole.

Hannibal non poteva spingersi più oltre di così. Non era possibile.

Un’altra spinta, invece, lenta ma senza pause che concedessero a Will il tempo di assestarsi. Quando Hannibal si fermò, per una frazione di secondo tutto ciò che Will sentì fu il basso ventre dell’uomo a contatto con le sue natiche; poi la sensazione che quello che era entrato non sarebbe mai più uscito costringendolo a sentirsi pieno fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

“Nngh… Ah!” riuscì ad emettere una vocale e fu una conquista, la gola era chiusa nello sforzo di accogliere l’intrusione senza morirne.

Hannibal fece scivolare una mano sotto Will e lo tirò verso di sé, facendolo mettere in ginocchio, con la schiena contro il suo torace. Will lasciò cadere indietro la testa sulla spalla di Hannibal; il braccio dell’uomo lo avvolse più stretto intorno alla vita e a questo corrispose un movimento interno che fece singhiozzare Will.

Forse avrebbe pregato Hannibal di smettere, forse l’avrebbe supplicato di dichiararsi vittorioso per quel round e lasciarlo riprendere a respirare, di riprovare un’altra volta, forse, magari c’era un modo meno doloroso di farlo…

Se Hannibal non avesse appoggiato la bocca al suo orecchio e gli avesse bisbigliato, “Il momento…più bello della mia vita...” la voce rotta dall’emozione, presente, chiara e limpida appena sotto eccitazione ed affanno.

E Will colse ogni virgola e pausa della frase. Colse soprattutto il gemito di piacere che seguì, un suono che non aveva mai sentito emettere da Hannibal in nessun altro momento insieme, anche il più appagante. Era come la prima e l’ultima nota emesse simultaneamente da uno strumento prezioso, una vibrazione interna che esprimeva tutta la completezza ottenuta in un singolo istante; quella stessa completezza ricercata da Hannibal negli anni trascorsi ad inseguire il suo compagno senza mai poterlo raggiungere.

Hannibal era una creatura d’istinto, ferina e fisica, ben nascosta sotto al filosofo e all’artista. Will non si stupì che ricercasse in questo particolare contatto un aspetto importante del loro rapporto. Se Will era l’unica persona ad aver sconvolto il suo mondo di calcolo e indifferenza, chissà cosa poteva significare per Hannibal poterlo avere in questo modo.

L’empatia di Will venne in suo soccorso, perché la sola idea di essere responsabile di tanto piacere fu sufficiente a calmare la maggior parte del suo disagio. E a dirla tutta Will era molto curioso di sapere quale sarebbe stato il suono emesso dallo strumento quando avesse raggiunto il massimo del piacere, visto che avevano appena cominciato.

Will allungò una mano dietro e la mise nei capelli di Hannibal, inducendolo a voltarsi verso di lui. Lambì le sue labbra con la lingua; i movimenti, resi lenti dalla cautela, una sorta di danza erotica in cui Hannibal lo raggiunse subito iniziando un ritmico andirivieni con le anche.

“Oh…Dio…” mormorò Will. E gli fece eco un roco lamento dal fondo della gola di Hannibal; chiudendo gli occhi Will si focalizzò sul suo udito e non registrò un solo suono intorno a loro che non fosse eccitante.

Non fosse bastato il respiro di Hannibal, intervallato dai suoi mormorii gutturali, c’era il sottofondo umido dei baci che gli venivano dispensati su collo e spalla, la stessa litania dei gemiti di Will, diventata una musica ininterrotta, il rumore dei loro corpi che sfregavano l’uno contro l’altro.

Hannibal diede qualche rapida spinta, alle quali Will reagì con uno spasimo di dolore, poi riprese una lenta oscillazione in cui strinse Will tra le braccia come in una morsa e gli mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile all’orecchio.

Will non colse l’idioma, non colse alcuno dei termini, eppure sentì una bolla calda esplodergli nel petto e il forte bisogno di parlare lui stesso. Di dire qualcosa che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dire in un altro momento. Ma l’occasione passò. Fece in tempo solo a chiedersi come fosse possibile sentirsi così alla sua età, come fosse possibile desiderare allo stesso tempo di vivere e morire nelle braccia di qualcuno. E nel suo caso mai una frase fu più azzeccata…

Poi tutto scivolò in un intricato miscuglio di percezioni estreme.

Hannibal spinse entrambi sul pavimento. Will, premuto dal peso dell’uomo e in questa posizione più sensibile di prima, d’istinto piegò le gambe per cercare di alzare il bacino da terra. Con questo gesto strappò un “Ah!” ad Hannibal che gli diede un brivido.

Hannibal cercò le sue mani, le afferrò, e intrecciò le loro dita sotto il petto di Will.

Una serie di rapidi movimenti e Will trattenne il respiro; Hannibal entrò e uscì da lui per un tempo che gli sembrò infinito. Quando gli venne dato un attimo di tregua, Will rilasciò l’aria trattenuta in un tenue piagnisteo.

Un’altra successione di veloci colpi e Will rilassò le gambe ai lati senza più tentare di tendersi o opporre una qualche resistenza. Era esausto, dolorante e nello stesso tempo eccitato dal modo in cui Hannibal lo stava scopando; non aveva una definizione più giusta di quella per questa posizione.

In più non si era mai sentito così sexy e torturato nella sua vita. Con tutte le volte che si era figurato loro due così, mai in nessuna era riuscito a crearsi questo connubio di estenuante sofferenza ed estrema eccitazione che la realtà stava offrendo.

Gli sembrava impossibile raggiungere la soddisfazione e nello stesso tempo era quasi convinto di averla già raggiunta; era tutto così nuovo e soverchiante da avergli anestetizzato certe sensazioni e amplificato altre.

Contrasse i muscoli dell’addome e dei glutei, forse proprio per rendersi conto di avere ancora la parte inferiore del corpo. Hannibal gemette forte mordendolo alla base della nuca, una dolce sequela di nuovi termini in quell’idioma sconosciuto raggiunse le orecchie di Will.

Provò a sincronizzarsi coi movimenti di Hannibal e a contrarre i muscoli giusti nei momenti giusti. Un accordo che gli riuscì senza neanche doversi sforzare.

Unirsi al gioco fece dimenticare a Will l’effettivo disagio di una prima esperienza così irruenta; riuscì anche a catturare l’esatto momento in cui Hannibal raggiunse l’orgasmo, con un suono gutturale strozzato; l’uomo continuò a spingersi in lui con ritmici spasmi, contrazioni del bacino che spostarono Will in avanti e indietro.

La bocca di Hannibal sfregò sul retro del collo di Will, depositandoci un ultimo bacio. Si quietò il brusco ondeggiamento e rimasero ad aleggiare nell’aria solo i loro respiri. Attutito quello di Will, con la bocca aperta contro al pavimento, più affannoso quello di Hannibal.

Qualche secondo dopo Hannibal si mosse, piano, con attenzione, uscendo da lui poco alla volta e prestando orecchio ad ogni gemito da lui emesso.

Will chiuse i pugni quando rimase disteso sul pavimento a gambe divaricate, sentendosi letteralmente andare a fuoco sia dentro che fuori tutta la zona centrale del suo corpo.

E ancora non aveva la forza nemmeno di alzare la testa.

Hannibal agì per lui, voltandolo sulla schiena con tale rapidità che Will si perse il momento in cui l’aveva afferrato. L’uomo non gli lasciò domandare alcunché, si piegò su di lui e lo prese in bocca stringendolo, succhiandolo e leccandolo con la stessa veemenza messa nel possederlo.

Will si accorse di essere ancora duro e di necessitare attenzioni solo quando si sentì bagnare dalla saliva dell’uomo. Venne in modo convulso, i pugni stretti pigiati contro il pavimento, la schiena che si abbassava e si alzava in sincronia con gemiti che non provò nemmeno a contenere.

Era troppo.

Troppo e troppo poco.

Non ce la faceva più, eppure avrebbe volentieri detto a Hannibal di ricominciare tutto da capo. Riadagiò la testa sul parquet. Chiuse gli occhi cullato dagli ultimi brividi di piacere quando fu raggiunto dalle labbra di Hannibal che lo baciò a lungo, appassionato, in una sorta di muta riconoscenza per quello che era stato appena condiviso.

Ricambiò il dolce assalto più lasciandosi baciare che baciando. Lasciò che Hannibal esplorasse la sua bocca rimanendo mollemente disteso sul pavimento, gli occhi semichiusi e le braccia incrociate sopra al capo.

Qualche minuto dopo Hannibal gli si sdraiò a fianco. L’uomo appoggiò un avambraccio sulla fronte e l’altra mano sull’addome di Will, all’altezza della cicatrice. Un gesto possessivo che Will legò all’evoluzione della loro intimità. Potevano essere mesi che tra alti e bassi si rotolavano tra le lenzuola, ma era indubbio che quanto appena fatto fosse del tutto su un altro piano.

La quiete che li avvolse aveva dell’irreale. Se Will non avesse accertato su se stesso i risultati, avrebbe giurato che non era successo niente.

Non c’era una parte del corpo che non gli dolesse, ognuna in modo diverso; dall’abrasione al petto causata dallo sfregamento contro il parquet, ai punti dove Hannibal l’aveva morso, ai muscoli delle gambe che urlavano, a tutta la zona inguinale, dove al generale indolenzimento si aggiungeva uno strano formicolio, un vibrante ronzio sotto pelle, come se l’orgasmo avesse lasciato dietro sé residui che non si smaltivano facilmente anche col passare dei minuti.

Meraviglioso.

Alzò la testa.

Hannibal aveva un ginocchio piegato e lo stava muovendo da un lato e dall’altro. Sembrava quasi cullarsi con quel lento dondolio, o forse stava riattivando la circolazione dopo tutto il tempo passato in ginocchio sul parquet.

Era bello così nudo. Will l’avrebbe definito indecente non per la nudità in sé, che non era cosa che lo scandalizzasse, quanto per il fatto che Hannibal gli risultava scabroso in qualunque atteggiamento o condizione in cui non l’avesse mai visto nella loro vita precedente. Anche mentre pescava qualche giorno prima.

Hannibal riusciva ad essere meno indecente mentre uccideva, che nudo, sdraiato a terra dopo aver fatto l’amore, rilassato e appagato.

Oh, cazzo.

Will riabbassò la testa con un tonfo. La definizione appena pensata della loro baruffa gli sciolse le viscere. La sua empatia lo aveva sempre fatto sentire un individuo a parte, in quanto a sensibilità e forti emozioni, ma con Hannibal stava davvero sfociando in una sorta di malato romanticismo.

Raccogliendo le forze per alzarle, Will si ispezionò le braccia, si toccò la guancia con una smorfia di dolore, allargò le gambe e lanciò un’occhiata a tutti i segni rossi da quelle parti.

Il braccio di Hannibal era ancora fermo di traverso sul suo petto e l’uomo non accennava a degnarlo di uno sguardo pur sentendolo muoversi. Will lo strinse all’altezza del gomito, vicino a dove troneggiava una delle tracce lasciate dai suoi denti.

“Mi sa che abbiamo esagerato,” commentò Will decidendo che era ora di riempire il silenzio.

Solo al suono della sua voce, Hannibal voltò la testa verso di lui senza alzare l’avambraccio dalla fronte e lo ispezionò ad occhi socchiusi. Aprì la bocca e gli uscì una sequenza di parole in quella lingua sconosciuta. Scosse la testa, chiuse gli occhi e riprese a parlare, stavolta in inglese.

“Esagerare è oltrepassare un limite. Non ci siamo neanche andati vicino…al limite.”

Will rise. Poi si preoccupò. Poi rise ancora.

Era più interessato alla tenera incapacità di Hannibal di riprendere a parlare in inglese. Ora che aveva prestato più attenzione Will era certo di non averlo mai sentito parlare prima con quella armoniosa successione di S e Z che si addicevano perfettamente a quello strano accento che esibiva nell’utilizzo di tante altre lingue. Non ci volle molto a Will per arrivarci.

“È lituano… Vero?” chiese ad Hannibal, “Quella lingua in cui parlavi… Anche prima…” ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di domandargli anche la traduzione di quanto detto.

Will si schiarì la gola. Il solo ricordo del tono e della cadenza della voce di Hannibal lo rese rauco.

“Non è una lingua che ho occasione di usare spesso, ma è la mia d’origine,” rispose l’uomo.

Non doveva essere facile parlare per tutto il resto della tua vita una lingua diversa da quella imparata da bambino. Infatti gli era rimasto il marcato accento, a dispetto del fatto che parlava un inglese perfetto.

“Puoi usarla quanto vuoi,” commentò Will. Il doppio senso del suo invito lo colpì solo qualche secondo dopo aver pronunciato la frase.

Hannibal stava ridendo.

“Ah-Ah,” gli fece eco Will. “Oltre alla tua interpretazione da depravato intendevo che ha un suono piacevole, anche se non capisco cosa dici. Si sente che è la tua lingua.”

“È l’unica che non ho alcuna intenzione di insegnarti,” lo informò Hannibal.

“Così puoi dirmi porcate senza che io capisca,” decretò Will.

“Le…porcate te le dico in una lingua che tu possa pienamente comprendere, mi servirò del lituano per altro,” chiarì Hannibal.

Will allargò le braccia con l’intenzione di cominciare una stupida discussione in proposito, solo per calmare il suo desiderio di stringersi contro l’uomo, un desiderio che considerava davvero inopportuno. Hannibal si mise a sedere e lo tirò per un braccio.

“Ouh!” esclamò Will quando la sua schiena lasciò il pavimento e lui si ritrovò seduto a novanta gradi in un umido pasticcio di liquidi vari. Lasciò cadere la testa sul petto e curvò le spalle in avanti. “Lasciami qui,” mormorò ad Hannibal, “Trascorrerò il resto della mia vita in questo esatto punto.”

Will indicò con le mani la porzione di pavimento attorno a lui.

“Oh, non credo,” lo riprese Hannibal, “Preferisco vederti in giro per casa, anche in questa tenuta va benissimo. E ad ogni modo questo pavimento non ci apparterrà ancora per molto. Le regole dei nostri soggiorni le hai stabilite tu.”

Già.

Aveva quasi scordato l’omicidio. L’eccidio, sarebbe stato più corretto.

Come se la sua mente fosse predisposta a contenere un solo piacere alla volta aveva accantonato il tanto atteso bagno di sangue condiviso con Hannibal solo la sera prima.

Will annuì serio.

“Non perdere il buonumore, Will caro, ho meramente puntualizzato qualcosa da attuare in futuro,” Hannibal lo baciò sotto all’orecchio. “Non c’è fretta. Vieni sotto la doccia.”

“Insieme?” domandò Will.

Hannibal inarcò un sopracciglio e si guardò intorno in una perfetta imitazione di incredulità. “È troppo intimo per te?”

“Fanculo,” borbottò Will. Alzò una mano facendo segno ad Hannibal. “Devi tirarmi su, ho le braccia a pezzi.”  

 

Si lavarono insieme ed insieme tornarono nella stanza armadio per vestirsi.

Per terra macchie di sangue, sperma, le ombre sudate dei palmi delle loro mani…

Will sentì i muscoli dell’addome contrarsi; avrebbe ricominciato tutto da capo subito, a dispetto del suo corpo dolorante.

Aprì una delle ante dell’armadio a muro e la sua immagine riflessa, nuda, gli si presentò davanti.

Alle sue spalle Hannibal, visibile solo per metà, gli occhi fissi nel Will riflesso.

Neanche gli omicidi li avevano mai ridotti così.

Soprattutto l’ultimo; era stato sotto il loro pieno controllo, preciso, pulito. Forse troppo. Forse senza soddisfarli pienamente.

E così erano tornati a casa a soddisfarsi tra loro. Perché questo era l’aspetto devastato che dovevano avere dopo la caccia, la cattura e la conseguente lotta.

Il paragone con gli animali tornò con violenza alla mente di Will; le bestie si sporcano e si fanno anche male quando cacciano.

Hannibal era un esteta che aveva sempre paragonato i suoi omicidi all’arte, ma arte delicata, raffinata.

Will stava scoprendo che la sua definizione di arte si trovava più sotto agli aggettivi feroce, selvaggia e sanguinaria. Come gli aveva fatto notare Hannibal, gli stessi aggettivi con cui descrivere il sesso con lui.

Will percorse il corpo del compagno. Hannibal non era il tipo da lamentare dolore, nemmeno dopo gli scontri con Jack, nemmeno dopo l’avventura con Mason o il massacro del Drago. E avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi di soffrire allora.

Questa sua imperturbabilità eccitava Will; aveva un che di ipnotico vedere la sua pelle martoriata, e non la minima reazione sul suo viso. Faceva venire voglia di fargli ancora più male, per vedere fino a che punto potesse resistere.

Eppure Will non aveva dubbi sul fatto che quanto successo tra loro su Hannibal avesse avuto un grande impatto. La sua faccia non gliela dava a bere, l’uomo poteva mantenere tutta l’indifferenza del mondo.

Will si girò a controllargli il collo, che Hannibal offrì al suo sguardo piegando la testa di lato. Will gli tastò con due dita il rigonfiamento, accarezzò con un pollice il morso sul braccio, quello sul petto.

“Vieni, voglio disinfettarti,” Will afferrò la prima maglia e il primo paio di boxer a portata di mano e si avviò. Hannibal lo seguì senza lamentele.

“Non ti vesti?” chiese Will con un sopracciglio alzato quando entrambi furono in bagno.

“Devo?”

“Beh…” Will non aveva motivazioni da addurre alla sua richiesta.    

“È inutile se devi disinfettarmi. Dovrei svestirmi di nuovo…”

“Almeno le mutande…”

“Ti dà fastidio?” domandò Hannibal, “Speravo che anche tu non ti prendessi il disturbo.”

“Quindi ora staremo in costume adamitico anche a tavola mentre mangiamo roast beef in salsa di noci e beviamo Brunello di Montalcino? E la nostra eleganza?” Will ridacchiò per l’uso del plurale.

“Intendevo che c’è sempre tempo per i vestiti,” Hannibal si sedette sul bordo della vasca da bagno, Will su uno sgabello di fronte. Quando l’ebbe davanti l’uomo gli accarezzò il viso con due dita. “Negli attimi prossimi alla passione esiste la possibilità di numerose repliche.”

Will considerò con una smorfia l’aggettivo _numerose_. Poi sorrise. “Lo so, ma toglierteli di nuovo non sarebbe un disturbo, nel caso,” gli fece notare.

“Ti eccita la nudità, Will?”

Will rimase immobile con le spalle leggermente alzate e i palmi all’aria, ma dall’espressione di Hannibal comprese che la domanda non era una presa in giro.

“Non credevo…” cominciò Will, “Che potesse eccitarmi la tua…” poi corresse, “Nel senso che pensavo che fossero i miei sentimenti a farmi provare attrazione per te, che stessi passando oltre il tuo aspetto, troppo interessato a te come persona. Ma non è più così.”

“In che senso?”

Will tirò fuori qualche garza e una boccetta dalla scatoletta del primo soccorso. “Nel senso che… Sei bello, sei bello da guardare. E vederti nudo mi fa pensare al sesso e… Ma perché per te non è così?”

Tagliò corto accorgendosi di non aver ancora del tutto superato l’imbarazzo di confessargli certe cose, nonostante fossero palesi.

E Hannibal lo sapeva, che bisogno aveva di chiederglielo? Aveva forse dubbi riguardo queste piccole manie da esseri umani? O lo faceva apposta per alimentare il suo maledetto narcisismo? Will non sapeva se sentirsi offeso da questa improvvisa curiosità o…

“Ho talmente tanti motivi per essere eccitato dalla tua presenza…” fece spallucce Hannibal, Will rimase con la garza sospesa per aria, “Sebbene nudo tu possegga un connubio fascinoso di brutalità e vulnerabilità continuo ad essere più intrigato dal tuo odore e dalla tua voce,” aveva il mento un po’ abbassato e quando gli sorrise Will gli vide incresparsi solo il labbro superiore. Voleva baciarlo. “Per me la vista è un senso susseguente, lo uso per ricordare, nel mio palazzo e nei miei disegni. Posso vederti nudo anche se tieni i vestiti addosso. Non è eccitazione che mi deriva dall’averti nudo in giro per casa, solo…”

“Comodità?”

Hannibal rise abbassando il capo. Lo scosse leggermente. “Più una sensazione di agio, da parte tua, rassicurante. Come fare la doccia insieme.”

Will avrebbe potuto trascorrere anni a cercare di scandagliare ogni minimo pensiero di quest’uomo e non si sarebbe annoiato neanche per cinque secondi. Quanti concetti giravano in quella testa? Quanti ne avrebbe compresi lui?

“Non hai tutti i torti…” dichiarò Will.

“Non ho nessun torto.”

“Oh, sta’ zitto!”

Will, al contrario di Hannibal, trovava la nudità del compagno molto eccitante. E non pensava che il numero di volte in cui l’avrebbe visto nudo gli avrebbe fatto sviluppare una sorta di pigra abitudine. Per quanti anni sarebbero passati da questo momento in poi, Will avrebbe associato alla nudità di Hannibal sia questo particolare discorso, sia la prima volta in cui Hannibal l’aveva avuto.

Will bagnò una garza di disinfettante e lo appoggiò sul collo dell’uomo, sotto alla mandibola.

“Per questo ti controlli così bene? Voglio dire… Hai un modo diverso di gestire le reazioni del tuo corpo.”

“In ogni campo,” precisò Hannibal.

“Già, che scemo. Non ci ho mai pensato. Il dolore, la fame, il sesso… Sei in grado di controllare tutto. Ci sarei dovuto arrivare da solo, ma ho sempre avuto problemi a razionalizzare quando si tratta di te.”

“Non siamo in grado di essere razionali al cospetto della persona amata,” gli accordò Hannibal.

“Anche per te è così?” Will lo disinfettò sul pettorale, dove una ferita stava diventando blu, intanto tenne gli occhi fissi sul compito da eseguire così da non mostrare all’uomo quanto tenesse alla sua risposta.

“Oh, ho appena perso l’ultimo dominio che avevo su me stesso nei tuoi confronti. Sono totalmente in tua balia, Will. E comunque, se mai fossi riuscito ad essere razionale pensando a te… Saremmo qui?”

“Sarei morto molto tempo fa,” considerò Will deglutendo sonoramente. Ancora non riusciva a credere a dove fossero ora, considerando da dove erano partiti.

Hannibal gli prese la mano. Era la mano che lo stava disinfettando e la stessa su cui l’uomo, appena poco tempo prima, aveva lasciato il segno dei suoi denti.

Hannibal la baciò sul dorso. “Per quello che può valere ora, Will,” disse con espressione serena, “Non ho mai avuto intenzione di toglierti la vita. Procurarti dolore immenso, sì, a te il corrispettivo fisico di quello che io provavo moralmente, ma sei l’unica creatura la cui presenza su questa terra è indispensabile per la mia sopravvivenza. Non importa dove sei, ma devo sapere che esisti. Solo che se sei lontano, mi viene voglia di farti male.”

Will gli sorrise. Aveva smesso di preoccuparsi di quanto assurde suonassero le loro dichiarazioni d’amore.

Lo amava e basta.

E Hannibal amava lui, in un modo che andava tenuto sotto controllo e che poteva esplodere e radere al suolo tutto nel raggio di un centinaio di chilometri, ma lo amava senza dubbio.

E quando Hannibal diceva che Will era l’unica persona che voleva sapere viva, beh, l’affermazione era d’impatto perché per Hannibal tutti erano sacrificabili se il motivo era valido per lui.

“Non mi hai detto quanto disagevole è stato il nostro…congiungimento…” Hannibal pose la domanda come fosse una scontata verità. Will sollevò l’angolo della bocca per l’espressione usata dall’uomo.

Da questo piccolo particolare poteva evincere tutta la difficoltà di Hannibal nel trattare l’argomento, lui, che aveva usato un pungolo da bestiame per mungere Mason… Non voleva ripensare al racconto…

Ad ogni modo, adorabile. Questa scelta di termini, adorabile.

“Tanto disagevole…” rispose Will, “Che ripeterei tutto da capo adesso. Ma immagino non sia un’idea saggia,” si affrettò ad aggiungere.

L’indolenzimento, soprattutto interno, si sarebbe fatto subito risentire ad un ulteriore attacco. In particolare uno simile a quello appena sperimentato.

“Ho…perso il controllo,” ammise Hannibal inserendo una pausa esauriente tanto quanto la scelta di vocaboli poco prima. Era come se fosse in profonda riflessione per l’incredibilità dell’evenienza.

“E non ti succede mai,” asserì Will.

“No.”

“Bene.”

“Sono in disaccordo. Il rischio era di renderti l’esperienza tanto sgradita da non volerla ripetere,” chiaro quanto fosse inaccettabile per Hannibal quella eventualità.

Will ne era…lusingato.

Era curioso sentirsi il dispensatore di quel tipo di piacere.

“Hannibal,” richiamò la sua attenzione, “Tu più di chiunque altro sai che non sono una fragile tazza da tè, giusto?” Hannibal sorrise al ricordo della sua descrizione di Will, “Allora, per favore, dai per scontato che se sentissi il bisogno di difendermi da te non sarei qui. Mi fido di te, mi fidavo anche senza aggiungere tutto ciò che hai appena detto. Perfetto… È stato…perfetto.”

Parole per descrivere quello che c’era fra loro non ne aveva mai avute, e si trovava ancora più in difficoltà a dare voce alle sensazioni scaturite da quanto successo poco prima. Nonostante fosse sempre stato abile con gli aggettivi, le similitudini e gli accostamenti di idee, non possedeva capacità tali da rendere chiaro il suo stato d’animo.

Hannibal prese una delle garze dalla scatola, la imbevette di liquido e prese Will per il mento. Gli spostò il viso a destra e a sinistra pulendo ogni ferita, con particolare attenzione a quella più profonda sul lato del collo.

“Dammi la mano,” disse a Will.

Will gli porse subito la mano destra, quella che esibiva a lato, dove la carne era più morbida, una ferita ovale quasi perfetta, a cavallo tra una vena e il tendine del mignolo.

Hannibal gli aveva confessato più volte l’amore per la sue mani e Will lo sentì tutto, dal modo in cui l’uomo gliela stava toccando. La voltò e rivoltò con riverenza accarezzandone dorso e palmo prima di disinfettarla. Alla fine se la premette sulle labbra.

Will, in bilico sul bordo dello sgabello, avvolse le braccia attorno al collo dell’uomo e lo tenne stretto per un po’ senza parlare. Così, col pollice di Hannibal che gli percorreva la spina dorsale dal basso in alto e viceversa, Will si godette quell’attimo di pura pace così simile al suono della pioggia estiva.


	15. Chapter 15

Il giorno successivo il negozio di Erika era chiuso.

Il messaggio di Chiyoh arrivò poco dopo; un incontro per ulteriori informazioni, lo definì Hannibal.

Si trovarono in uno spiazzo usato per lo più la sera dalle coppiette in cerca di intimità. Ora deserto.

“Non c’è altro di cui preoccuparsi,” disse la donna assumendo una posizione da soldato sull’attenti. I capelli corti confermavano l’idea della donna d’armi, ma le regalavano anche dieci anni di meno.

“Qualunque cosa abbiano intuito da soli, sia la ragazza che l’altro…sopravvissuto...” Chiyoh guardò Will dritto negli occhi, “Non hanno nessun interesse a finire coinvolti più di così.”

“Grazie Chiyoh,” ribatté Hannibal, “Comunque non è nostra intenzione rimanere qui ancora a lungo. Puoi rimettermi in contatto con Sollner?”

“Ci penso io,” rispose Chiyoh. “Poi dovrò tornare negli Stati Uniti per… Sistemare alcune questioni. Come vi trovo?”

“Ormai so come contattarti, Chiyoh. Fai attenzione.”

Will si sentiva ancora piuttosto escluso sia dal loro rapporto che dai loro piani. Chiyoh sembrava conoscere alla perfezione le intenzioni di Hannibal ancora prima che lui le manifestasse, forse un retaggio derivatole dall’averlo visto crescere. Ne aveva imparato le usanze, questo era certo. Comunicavano ad un livello conosciuto solo a loro e senza un’incertezza su come procedere, come se il tempo che li aveva visti separati non fosse mai trascorso.

Will li invidiava, in un modo che da solo definiva stupido. Invidiava lei per aver accettato Hannibal molto prima di lui.

Hannibal stava tornando all’auto, quando Will si appoggiò al tavolo di pietra vicino al quale si erano trovati e disse: “Chiyoh… Grazie. Per quello che hai fatto per me. Ma soprattutto per vegliare su di lui,” Will indicò verso Hannibal col mento. L’uomo aveva raggiunto l’auto ed era rimasto con la mano appesa alla maniglia a guardarli.

Chiyoh sollevò le sopracciglia incredula, poi si addolcì con uno dei suoi sorrisi belli e tristi. “Mai avrei pensato che ci potesse essere pace per lui,” parlava lentamente, in quel suo inglese ragionato in ogni singola parola, “Tu lo trattieni, come se fosse al guinzaglio, concedendogli di fare ciò che vuole, ma a modo tuo. È molto più di quanto avrei mai potuto sperare per lui. Io ho cresciuto il cucciolo, ma tu riesci a giocare con la belva che quel cucciolo è diventato.”

“So che tieni a lui,” affermò Will, “E lo stesso vale per me. Immagino che sia…”

“Lo ami?” chiese Chiyoh inclinando la testa.

Una domanda a bruciapelo per una risposta schietta che le serviva come conferma. E come test che Will doveva passare per guadagnarsi il suo rispetto.

Will annuì. Con un secco cenno del capo per cui non bisognava aggiungere nessun monosillabo a sostegno. Le labbra gli si distesero in un sorriso non calcolato e gli sembrò di essere accecato da un raggio di sole, gli occhi socchiusi e umidi.

“Arrivederci, Will.”

“Arrivederci.”

 

 

 

Aveva aperto gli occhi ormai da qualche minuto.

Non si era mosso non perché temesse di svegliare Hannibal, ma per godere di quella squisita sensazione di dolente sfinimento propria delle lunghe notti d’amore.

La sonnolenza gli rendeva difficile i movimenti e allo stesso tempo era disturbato dall’idea di cambiare quella posizione; era la stessa in cui si era addormentato, dopo che lui e Hannibal, entrambi esausti, avevano dichiarato chiusa la partita per quella notte.

Sdraiato sulla pancia, le gambe divaricate, il viso appoggiato sul dorso di una mano e l’altra fuori dal letto e infilata tra una sbarra e l’altra della testata del letto.

Non se l’era sognato, aveva davvero strappato il coprimaterasso; il buco era sopra alla sua testa e il materasso grigio faceva capolino.

Il suo compagno di letto, poi, che bella visione.

Un po’ di traverso, sulla schiena, in una posizione che Will avrebbe definito disordinata, considerando chi aveva davanti. Un ginocchio sollevato, una mano sul petto, l’altra abbandonata a lato, la testa molle sopra una spalla. Questo era un knock-out bello e buono. Hannibal stremato così non l’aveva mai visto.

Will si stiracchiò per saggiare la profondità del sonno dell’uomo. Niente. Nemmeno un lieve movimento del naso.

Recuperò le sue membra, con cautela, si accertò di poter muovere le gambe e scese dal letto.

Un veloce salto in bagno e un’altrettanto veloce scelta di indumenti da indossare e poi la solenne decisione di preparare la colazione.

Più o meno per la prima volta nella loro vita insieme. Nella loro vita in generale.

Calmò i due cuccioli, che lo assalirono appena fu a portata di zampa; dopo l’avventura in giro per Atene da soli ed essere stati recuperati da Chiyoh, Winston e Goldberg mostravano molto più entusiasmo nel vederlo al mattino. Sembravano dire _Ah, ci sei, menomale, perché con te non si sa mai_.

In una posa che ricordava molto quella di Superman, Will si stagliò sotto allo stipite della porta, occupandone tutto lo spazio, chiedendosi cosa fare in quella cucina.

Accontentare il palato di Hannibal non era impresa da prendere sottogamba.

Annuì come incoraggiamento per se stesso e iniziò subito col preparare la caffettiera come Hannibal gli aveva mostrato più volte. Non che l’avesse mostrato a lui, Will l’aveva guardato.

Quell’aggeggio che Will aveva definito infernale, sul subito, adesso era diventato indispensabile, come un vizio che col tempo ritieni ti sia dovuto.

I caffè a colazione e dopo pranzo erano un rituale, tra loro, molto più che un bisogno fisico di caffeina; così come il sushi una sera alla settimana, i vini francesi e la colazione italiana la domenica.

Vivere con Hannibal prevedeva una serie di salti da una cultura all’altra sempre alla ricerca del meglio e davvero il meglio era, Hannibal non sbagliava mai. Will si sentiva ormai _viziato_ anche se la naturalezza con cui si era lasciato trasportare dai _lussi_ gli faceva presupporre che ce l’avesse già nel DNA la predisposizione allo stile di Hannibal.

C’era da sorridere, ma anche da non stare troppo tranquilli; due Hannibal attiravano l’attenzione molto più di uno e questo non andava bene per nulla. Un periodo di ritirata si stava rendendo indispensabile.

Con il pensiero che forse presto avrebbe dovuto cambiare le sue belle abitudini, Will saccheggiò il frigorifero di tutto ciò che desiderava. Hannibal non aveva avuto il tempo di preparare qualcosa di utilizzabile com’era solito fare, a quanto pareva, la sera prima, troppo impegnato in altro.

La notte trascorsa aveva reso Will famelico, un sacco di energie da recuperare. Si sarebbe mangiato un pollo intero, un maiale. O un essere umano.

Sorrise, scoppiò a ridere, tornò serio. In sequenza.

“Ok,” disse a bassa voce, “Un tantino troppo psicopatico perfino per te, Graham.”

Goldberg mugolò dalla porta, sentendo la sua voce.

“Lo so, lo so, sto parlando da solo e anche questo non è buon segno.”

Lavorò per mezz’ora con la stessa passione di una formica e, mano a mano che perdeva fiducia nelle potenzialità dei suoi piatti, si trasformò nella cicala. Agli ultimi tentativi rise di ogni sua singola mossa e cominciò ad accarezzare l’idea che sdraiandosi nudo sul tavolo avrebbe risolto la colazione con più successo.

Le numerose interpretazioni possibili per questa immagine lo fecero piegare sulle ginocchia e sghignazzare con la testa appoggiata al mobiletto dei tegami.

Hannibal armato di forchetta e coltello e lui piatto, in attesa di essere mangiato; un carpaccio, a volergli trovare un nome.

Era anche un po’ eccitante.

“No, non sto affatto bene,” mormorò e decise che focalizzarsi sull’apparecchiatura era meglio.

Si voltò.

“Cazzo!” saltò per aria. “Hannibal…” si mise una mano all’altezza del cuore e imprecò sottovoce un’altra volta.

L’uomo era in piedi, accanto alla porta, in attenta osservazione, come fosse allo zoo e la scimmietta stesse compiendo una pericolosa acrobazia sul ramo.

Will aveva l’impressione di essere una scimmietta appena precipitata di sotto per una decina di metri.

“Hai assassinato qualcuno per prepararmi la colazione?” chiese Hannibal.

“Ti piacerebbe… È melagrana,” Will si indicò la sua t-shirt bianca con una bella macchia rossa sul petto. Lo spremiagrumi gli era sempre stato più antipatico della caffettiera. E forse spremere una melagrana poteva non essere stata una brillante idea.

“Eppure quello non è un compito che richieda grandi doti culinarie…”

“Stai per incontrare la mia ira. Occhio… Ho trascorso un’ora sognando di mangiare qualcosa di buono… Non ti azzardare!” Will bloccò Hannibal proprio mentre prendeva aria per ribattere.

“ _Se volevi mangiare qualcosa di buono dovevi svegliare me_ ,” Will scimmiottò il tono e l’accento dell’uomo mettendosi impettito e voltando di poco la testa in modo da sembrare un altezzoso, arrogante, borioso…

“Questo sintomo del parlare da solo è recente?” si informò Hannibal, come al solito ignorando i dispetti di Will come si fa con un bambino capriccioso.

Ma i bambini capricciosi di solito insistono per avere attenzioni.

Will prese il cucchiaio di legno che aveva in mano, quello che si usa con le padelle altrimenti si graffiano, ripeté tra sé e sé con la voce di Hannibal, e indicò il risultato dell’ultimo dei suoi tentativi. “Tutte le parti bruciate sono per te,” disse ad Hannibal.

“Tutte le parti bruciate di cosa? Cosa pretendeva di essere?” lo stuzzicò l’uomo.

“Omelette à la bave,” recitò Will serio.

Hannibal scoppiò a ridere nascondendosi dietro ad una mano e Will gli allungò una cucchiaiata sul sedere.

“Comportati bene,” lo minacciò.

Hannibal alzò le mani, “Apprezzo ogni tuo sforzo, Will caro,” asserì, “Mangerei qualunque cosa tu preparassi con estremo piacere.”

“Bene, quindi… Aspetta… Davvero?” Will aggrottò la fronte, “Balle. Quando mai?”

“Sono assolutamente sincero. Sto parlando di cibi cucinati da te, non dei tuoi orribili biscotti al finto cioccolato che ti ostini a volermi far assaggiare.”

“Siediti a tavola, dunque,” Will picchiettò col cucchiaio davanti ad uno dei posti contrassegnati dalla sedia.

Hannibal gli obbedì con un gesto del capo, si accomodò e Will proseguì nel suo lavoro; finì di apparecchiare divertendosi a dare alla tavola il suo stile personale. Due tovagliette americane, due tovaglioli spaiati, “Non morire,” disse guardando l’espressione di Hannibal. Posate appoggiate sul tovagliolo che Hannibal si affrettò a dividere, la forchetta da una parte e il coltello dall’altra. Raddrizzò il tovagliolo a filo preciso con la tovaglietta.

Will, alle sue spalle, con un sorriso che andava da parte a parte, stava facendo del suo meglio per reprimere la voglia di devastarlo lì contro il tavolo.

Si abbassò, “Maniaco,” gli sussurrò e gli baciò una tempia.

Chissà perché il suo maniaco gli suscitava solo sentimenti di profonda premura e protezione, quando si comportava così. A Will non sembrava possibile che quella fosse la stessa persona che possedeva ogni parte della sua anima e del suo corpo con foga selvaggia e bramosia e che uccideva con lui con la stessa lucida e spietata efficacia di un lupo mannaro.

L’unica creatura al mondo che fuori dalla gabbia ti faceva pregare in ginocchio di poter morire il più in fretta possibile, ma che dentro la gabbia si trasformava in un pulcino, con i suoi piccoli movimenti a scatti, le braccia dietro alla schiena e il portamento impettito. Sorridente e adorabile tanto che quasi ci si dimenticava del perché fosse stato rinchiuso.  

Will gli accarezzò quella testa bionda che non era mai a riposo, quando il suo proprietario era vigile, e che invece solo un’ora prima sembrava in completa pace, in un oblio di serenità che ne aveva addolcito perfino i lineamenti del volto.

Chiyoh l’aveva ringraziato per aver dato ad Hannibal una calma insperata. Ogni tanto Will si chiedeva per quanto tempo la fortuna poteva garantire a due assassini lo scorcio di paradiso personale che si erano ritagliati.

Non aveva risposta, sapeva solo che non se lo sarebbe mai lasciato portare via, non importava cosa dovesse fare per assicurarselo.

Will servì in tavola e mise il caffè sul fuoco.

Hannibal si voltò verso la caffettiera e poi alzò gli occhi su di lui. Il sorriso che gli regalò fece sentire Will un ragazzino al cospetto della sua prima cotta. Ogni sua cicatrice cominciò a formicolare in una allegro accordo tra sensi ed emozioni.

Hannibal assaggiò il primo boccone con la stessa curiosità con cui provava ogni suo piatto ricercato.

“Ti farà piacere sapere che è delizioso,” valutò l’uomo leccandosi le labbra.

Non un briciolo di ironia nel tono, e Will gongolò.

In effetti, per aver improvvisato e per la poca speranza riposta nel suo lavoro, Will poteva dirsi soddisfatto. Hannibal si era alzato e aveva trovato pronto, cosa che non era mai successa prima, a Will piaceva l’idea che la sua iniziativa non fosse andata sprecata.

“Sono mesi che cucini per me,” esordì Will pensieroso, “Mesi in cui non ho alzato un dito per prepararmi da mangiare. A parte le volte in cui mi sono nutrito…dai sacchetti di plastica, come dici tu. Hai cucinato per me anche quando non ci parlavamo.”

Hannibal si portò alla bocca una forchettata di omelette e masticò in silenzio. Se Will si aspettava che desse un contributo al discorso poteva stare fresco.

“Abbiamo… Siamo una strana coppia, ma… È una bella vita, vero? Sei… Sei felice? Lo so che è un concetto astratto e richiederebbe ben più di un _sì_ o un _no_ come risposta, però…” Will fece spallucce, “Sei felice?”

Hannibal appoggiò gli avambracci al bordo del tavolo senza posare coltello e forchetta, un’espressione indagatoria sul volto. “Tu sei felice?” domandò.

“Per questo te l’ho chiesto, perché io lo sono. Io sono felice,” affermò Will, “O almeno… Posso dedurre di esserlo, perché non ho mai provato nulla del genere prima. Al di là dello stato d’animo che mi deriva da noi, da noi due, da questo senso di completezza e perfetta assonanza, c’è anche la certezza che sarei capace di scatenare una cieca furia distruttiva contro chiunque provasse a portarmi via tutto questo. Deve essere felicità quindi, mai provata, ed è mia finalmente, è come una droga, non voglio vederla sparire.”

Seguì qualche attimo di intenso silenzio.

“Sì sono felice,” disse infine Hannibal.

“Tutto qui?” sorrise Will, “Non potevi dirlo subito?”

“Per la mia felicità c’è la sola condizione che sia felice tu, non potevo rispondere prima,” spiegò l’uomo.

Fu il turno di Will di restare lì impalato a guardarlo.

“Dimmi,” continuò Will poi, sporgendosi verso Hannibal sul tavolo, “Era davvero questo che ti aspettavi dalla nostra fuga insieme, fin dalla prima volta in cui l’avevi immaginata?” Non toccò l’argomento Abigail, non ci voleva più pensare, non la nominò e scacciò l’idea che lei sarebbe potuta essere lì con loro proprio in quel momento.

Hannibal alzò gli occhi e si guardò intorno. “Non avevo un luogo o delle azioni precise da inserire nella mia fantasia, ad essere onesto. Potrei anche stare rinchiuso in una gabbia, la condizione necessaria sarebbe sempre che tu sia con me. E che tu voglia essere lì con me.”

“Ero disposto a stare chiuso con te in una gabbia, ricordi?” Will ripensò all’esatto istante in cui, fuori dall’acqua, aveva cominciato a pensare che Hannibal fosse un problema di cui lui doveva occuparsi. “Abbiamo variato di molto le direttive del nostro primo accordo.”

Concluse la frase con un sorriso che davvero non sarebbe stato lì qualche mese prima, con tutti i dubbi, le paure e i sensi di colpa che lo attanagliavano.

“É liberatorio poter essere se stessi, non è così Will?” chiese Hannibal. Gli occhi color ambra fissi nei suoi cercavano di sondargli l’anima, come sempre.

“È liberatorio poter essere me stesso con te. Non ho bisogno di esserlo con nessun altro, posso continuare a fingere con gli altri se ho te. Questo è liberatorio.”

“Esattamente.”

Ed era la sensazione più bella che si potesse mai sperimentare. Il regalo più grande che si potesse ricevere da un compagno, il fatto di essere accettati in tutto e per tutto.

“Ti sentivi…” Will aprì bocca prima di valutare appieno se fosse intenzionato davvero ad iniziare il discorso. Ormai era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. “Ti sentivi te stesso più con Bedelia che con me, vero?”

Hannibal si fece eccessivamente inquisitore, il viso trasformato in una maschera di intensa curiosità, forse troppa, forse un po’ artefatta.

“Perché pensi questo?” chiese.

Will credette di esserci cascato, di essere entrato in un discorso che era lì da servire su un piatto d’argento quando se ne fosse presentata l’opportunità. Aveva a che fare con Hannibal, avrebbe sempre avuto a che fare con Hannibal. Che lo amava, lo adorava, probabilmente, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui, ma che non avrebbe mai smesso di fargli vedere il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi. Cercando anche di manipolarlo, di tanto in tanto.

E a Will il gioco mentale non dispiaceva; era intrigante.

Pericoloso.

E in più di un’occasione si era rivelato efficiente a giustificare Hannibal per cose che erano ingiustificabili.

Ingiustificabili per tutti gli altri esseri umani, quegli stessi con cui Will avrebbe finto di essere chi non era per il resto della sua vita.

“Perché con lei mangiavi carne umana… E a lei stava bene?” rispose Will con un’altra domanda.

“A lei non stava bene. Lei mi temeva. Tu non hai paura di me. O forse mi ami perché temi che io ti uccida?”

“No,” rispose Will con un’espressione disgustata.

“Dunque… Tu e Bedelia non avete nulla in comune, l’hai fatto presente tu stesso. _Io non sono Bedelia_ , è questo che mi hai detto per farmi capire che non avevi paura di me.”

“Ma con lei potevi fare quello che non puoi fare con me,” asserì Will.

“È interessante precisare, allora, che con lei non potevo fare ciò che faccio con te.”

“Cioè cosa?”

“Stare con te,” concluse Hannibal stringendosi nelle spalle; forse per la prima volta Will lo vedeva poco interessato ad un discorso esistenziale; aveva l’espressione di chi sarebbe sbottato da un momento all’altro dicendo _Ma dobbiamo continuare a dire banalità?_

“Se vuoi essere geloso di Bedelia ci sono motivi più terreni per esserlo,” continuò sornione, “Quelli spirituali sono del tutto inconsistenti.”

Will sorrise a metà, con una smorfia, piacevolmente toccato dalla semplice osservazione di Hannibal e al contempo disturbato dalla propria incapacità di accettare veramente Hannibal in ogni suo aspetto.

Irrazionale. Un fastidio totalmente irrazionale e fuori luogo e fuori dal mondo, ma a se stesso Will poteva concedere un po’ di sincerità sulle sue emozioni, no? Almeno su quelle poche che non poteva esprimere ad Hannibal.

“Hannibal, possiamo trascorrere qualche tempo in mezzo al nulla?” domandò Will. Nel suo piatto l’omelette era ancora quasi intatta, mentre Hannibal aveva già finito e si era alzato per versarsi il caffè.

“Un altro paesino sperduto in campagna?” rispose l’uomo, ma con un ampio sorriso che tutto faceva pensare tranne che la proposta fosse inopportuna.

“No,” spiegò Will, “Tipo la spiaggia che abbiamo visto il giorno della gita in barca, quella privata, senza anima viva…”

“Vuoi andare su un’isola deserta?”

“Qualcosa… Qualcosa del genere. Non per sempre. Si renderà necessario avere molta gente intorno di nuovo, presto, ma adesso… Mi piacerebbe la possibilità di usare il fermo immagine su questo particolare momento.”

Si stava riferendo all’esplosione del loro rapporto in ogni possibile aspetto, e non alle loro battute di caccia. Reputava questa la vera svolta tra loro, non gli omicidi. Rispetto a come si era sentito i primi tempi, alla sua brama di vedere Hannibal coperto di sangue, poteva dire di essere passato ad un livello molto più romantico. Era bastata un’intimità più profonda.

“Tutto ciò che vuoi,” replicò Hannibal senza richiedergli ulteriori spiegazioni.

“C’è la possibilità di farlo? Abbiamo… Hai contatti con cui poter trattare un accordo del genere?”

“ _Abbiamo_ era il verbo giusto. E io non tratto, chiedo. Loro eseguono. Io ripago. Funziona così e funzionerà così anche quando sarai tu a parlare con loro.”

“Sollner, quello è il nome che hai fatto a Chiyoh,” ricordò Will. Hannibal si risedette a tavola e gli mise in mano la tazza di caffè. Certo, era per lui, figurarsi se Hannibal si sarebbe mai versato del caffè solo per se stesso.

“Quello è un contatto che può rivelarsi utile per molteplici mansioni, ma in questo caso credo di avere già pronto qualcosa che può esserci utile. Dammi solo qualche giorno per sistemare tutto.”

“Hannibal, voglio partecipare. Faremo ogni cosa insieme,” Will gli puntò un dito contro come monito insindacabile.

“E ne sarò compiaciuto a dir poco, ma ti chiedo di poter mantenere il riserbo sulla meta, se non ti spiace, perché adoro vedere il tuo viso stupito come quello di un bambino di fronte ad un regalo appena scartato.”

Will sorrise, “Sei un idiota,” gli disse subito prima di baciarlo in modo da non dovere ascoltare le rimostranze dell’uomo sull’insulto.

 

 

 

La casa andò mano a mano svuotandosi.

Will la vide passare da abitazione a mucchio di scatoloni nel giro di una settimana e dopo una decina di giorni cominciarono a sparire i primi mobili.

Andava lasciata sgombra, quelli erano stati i patti.

Siccome per loro non c’era mai la possibilità di portarsi dietro quanto acquisito nel tempo, Will salutò in silenzio tutto ciò che non avrebbe più rivisto.

E nonostante questo fosse stato un soggiorno prolungato rispetto al primo, Will di nuovo non sentì alcun tipo di affezione al materiale. Cominciava ad avere ben in chiaro cosa significasse il termine _casa_ e non aveva nulla a che fare col luogo dove si trovava. Ricordava un altro momento del passato in cui si era sentito a casa all’istante: il giorno in cui aveva ritrovato Hannibal a Firenze, di fronte alla Primavera.

Un paio di giorni prima della partenza, in giro Will trovò solo qualche loro possedimento e due materassi buttati sul pavimento per le ultime notti da trascorrere lì.

L’ambiente spogliato aveva un che di solenne, forse perché ogni loro parola rimbombava come in chiesa.

Erano sdraiati sui due materassi singoli di fortuna salvati dall’ultimo viaggio del camion che aveva svuotato casa. Will era immerso nella contemplazione del soffitto, rilassato e un po’ accaldato. Hannibal era distante mezzo metro da lui, sdraiato a pancia in sotto, a leggere.

La porta a finestra che dava sull’immenso balcone era aperta, nella speranza che entrasse aria fresca, sull’Acropoli le luci accese indicavano che era già scesa la sera.

Goldberg e Winston sonnecchiavano accanto ai vasi di Bougainville.

“Sto morendo di fame,” esordì Will.

“Dalla gravità del tuo tono qualcuno potrebbe supporre che la morte stia già sopraggiungendo,” lo prese in giro Hannibal. E Will che pensava non l’avesse neanche sentito. “Ed è una frase che non ti sento mai dire, sai?” proseguì sarcastico il dottore.

“Ah-ah,” scandì Will, “Ho un sano appetito. Considerando quanto sei fissato con la cucina non dovresti lamentarti.”

“Non sono _fissato_ ,” Hannibal sottolineò la parola come fosse una pesante offesa, “Esprimo appieno la mia arte. E non mi sono lamentato, anzi. Trovo giusto che tu mangi in fase di crescita.”

Will voltò la testa verso di lui e lo guardò con sufficienza. “Oh! Una battuta alla Freddie Lounds… Ti stai imbastardendo, dottore?”

“Prego?”

“Vivendo con me piano piano assorbirai tutta la mia inciviltà e la mia aria da allevatore di pecore in pensione. Non succederà il contrario e tu lo sai, devi averlo messo in conto. In particolare invecchiando. Lascerai la tua brillante intelligenza fuori dalla porta…”

“Perché con te non mi servirà a niente,” aggiunse Hannibal inserendosi nel monologo.

Will lo ignorò. “E le tue buone maniere saranno solo un ricordo. Fare battute terra terra è il primo segnale della caduta…dell’impero,” Will agitò una mano verso di lui mentre lo definiva un _impero_. Bella similitudine. “E ho sentito anche la seconda battuta terra terra sull’intelligenza. Il declino è più rapido del previsto.”

“Visto che tu invecchiando metterai su una ventina di chili e perderai gran parte dei capelli possiamo considerarci pari,” stabilì Hannibal continuando a leggere. Come se le sue previsioni fossero talmente logiche da non necessitare grande dispendio di riflessione.

“Fra qualche anno ti dispiacerà molto quello che hai detto. Quando ti guarderai allo specchio e vedrai che tra me e te non c’è paragone,” Will finì il concetto con in sottofondo la risata di Hannibal. “Ricordati che sei più vecchio, il tempo non risparmia neanche i superuomini che arrivano da un altro pianeta… O da un’altra dimensione.”

“Posso contare sul fatto che quando arriverà l’inevitabile declino tu continuerai ad amarmi perché il nostro sentimento va oltre l’aspetto fisico?”

Will fece un verso di stizza, “Va oltre l’aspetto fisico sì, puoi starne certo, altrimenti potevi stare lì ad aspettare mille anni, vanitoso maniaco.”

“La prossima volta che celebrerai la mia bellezza in preda al desiderio mi premurerò di registrare le tue parole per fartele risentire non appena torni in te.”

“Negherò l’evidenza, l’ho già fatto altre volte,” affermò Will, facendo ridere di nuovo Hannibal.

Will si issò dal materasso e nel farlo gli sfuggì il verso di un animale morente.

Hannibal stava ancora ridendo per il discorso appena chiuso quando un altro eccesso di risate lo colse e nascose la faccia nel libro aperto sotto di lui. Will si sedette con le gambe incassate come fosse appollaiato su uno sgabello, mentre le spalle di Hannibal erano scosse da singhiozzi.

“Sei…davvero…agile,” lo lodò Hannibal riprendendo fiato. “Proprio come la tua giovane età suggerisce.”

“Sai tutta questa ilarità dove ti ha condotto? Ora vado a prendere gli avanzi del pranzo e mangiamo qui,” lo avvertì Will ben conoscendo la reazione dell’uomo.

“No,” si oppose subito Hannibal, “Non farai proprio nulla del genere.”

Will si alzò e Hannibal gli afferrò una caviglia. “È irrispettoso verso il cibo.”

“Sai come si rispetta il cibo? Mangiandolo. Ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare. Qui per terra.”

“Will…”

“Fai il tuo giochino con la voce tenebrosa quanto ti pare, mangio qui e tu farai lo stesso, perché decido io. E poi dimmi su quale superficie dovremmo apparecchiare, ci sono rimasti solo i muri.”

“Il tavolo di pietra fisso sul balcone a cosa serve secondo te?”

“A farci sesso sopra. Se non fosse sul balcone…” rispose Will andando al frigorifero.

Ritornò con una serie di contenitori in plastica, dei bicchierini e delle posate usa e getta. Al secondo viaggio una tovaglia da stendere, che non era una tovaglia ma più un lenzuolo da buttare, vino, l’ultima bottiglia rimasta, e un sacchettino con dentro frutta e le sue personali schifezze del dopo cena.

Sorrise trionfante ad Hannibal, sottintendendo che l’uomo si fosse piegato al suo volere. A quello aggiunse: “Dimmelo che ho vinto. Voglio sentirtelo dire.”

“Pensi che sia la prima volta? O che sarà l’ultima? Io sono in tua completa adorazione, prono ad ogni tuo volere,” disse teatrale.

“Sì?” mormorò Will ammiccante, “Dovremo testare la veridicità dell’affermazione.”

“Più di quanto fai tutti i giorni?” chiese Hannibal.

Will gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce, per poi dedicarsi ai contenitori col cibo, evitando così ulteriori commenti. Inevitabile che il pensiero gli fosse andato a quello che avrebbe voluto chiedere ad Hannibal da un po’ di tempo ormai.

Beh, forse non era una cosa da chiedere, era una cosa da mettere in pratica e basta e a Will mancava ancora il coraggio di farlo.

Un conto era lasciarsi compiacere da Hannibal e compiacerlo allo stesso tempo lasciandogli ampio potere sul suo corpo, un altro conto era reclamare quello stesso potere sul corpo dell’uomo. Nel garbuglio di emozioni che l’intimità con Hannibal gli regalava, gli era comunque difficile non provare ansia da prestazione al pensiero di essere lui a prendersi l’uomo. Come se fosse ritornato alla sua prima volta, tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare Will era che non sapeva dove mettere le mani.

“Fammi capire, funziona che mangiamo a gambe incrociate con la schiena incurvata sul piatto?” Hannibal chiese delucidazioni come stesse descrivendo la pulizia di una latrina sporca.

“Ti rendi conto dell’oltraggio che sei costretto a subire?” gli fece il verso Will.

“Almeno miglioriamo la postura,” borbottò Hannibal e in un attimo mise un materasso sopra l’altro. Si sedettero fianco a fianco con la schiena contro il nuovo appoggio.

“Sei davvero un uomo pieno di risorse,” considerò Will con esagerata passionalità. Hannibal lo gratificò con un sopracciglio sollevato e la bocca tirata in un’espressione di compatimento, mentre gli passava una forchetta di plastica; l’uomo tenne il contenitore con gli avanzi sollevato tra loro e raccolse un po’ di paté di tonno che mise in bocca senza distogliere il suo sguardo minaccioso da Will.

Will si appoggiò con un gomito ai materassi per poter restare voltato verso Hannibal e, con immenso sollievo, iniziò un rapido assalto alla cena. Pulì la sua metà del contenitore e poi, con la forchetta in bocca per avere libere le mani, andò ad aprirne un altro senza neanche sincerarsi di che cosa ci fosse dentro.

Quando Will si levò l’oggetto dalla bocca per buttarsi sulla seconda pietanza, con la coda dell’occhio catturò la completa stasi di Hannibal, immobile a guardarlo, la sua forchetta a mezz’aria tra la bocca semiaperta e il contenitore di plastica.

“Sì, lo so,” Will annuì verso Hannibal, “Scortese e irrispettoso verso il cibo, ma non mentivo quando ho detto che ho fame.”

“Credo tu abbia frainteso la mia ammirazione per critica,” si riscosse Hannibal. “È possibile che anch’io abbia una predilezione per alcuni spettacoli che non tutti considererebbero stimolanti.”

Will si soffermò sulla frase qualche secondo, dopodiché indicò l’uomo con la forchettina. “Ti eccita guardarmi mangiare?”

Hannibal si umettò le labbra guardando un punto alle spalle di Will. Tornò con gli occhi su di lui e rispose, “Sì.”

“Mmmh, interessante,” Will gli si avvicinò con fare inquisitorio. “Ma non è la prima volta che mangiamo insieme…”

Hannibal inclinò la testa. “Devo ammettere che, come per altre situazioni, anche lo sfamarti assume connotati interessanti se lo fai con il tuo ben noto ardore.”

“Quello che hai detto è…utile,” sottolineò Will, che se prima era accaldato per lo scarso ricambio d’aria in casa, ora aveva altri motivi per desiderare un ventilatore sparato in faccia. Accidenti se era piacevole sentirsi avvolto da uno sguardo così attento e così devoto. Hannibal non si teneva nessuna considerazione, bastava chiedere e, con estrema sincerità, la risposta arrivava e lasciava Will a bocca aperta.

“Ma non lo ripeterò, perché tu potresti rifiutarti di mangiare a tavola e con l’ausilio di posate per il resto della tua vita,” disse Hannibal.

“E perché mai, solo per cercare di eccitare te?” Will sorrise furbescamente e gettò la forchetta addosso all’uomo.

“No, perché hai il senso dell’umorismo di un anziano, ma sei dispettoso come un ragazzino,” Hannibal gli esibì la forchettina raccolta come prova.

“Non ci provare, pervertito. Smettila di darmi del ragazzino nella speranza che io cominci a chiamarti papi,” Will si sentì in vena di rischiare la morte, perché l’atteggiamento di Hannibal all’ultima affermazione quello faceva presagire.

“Will… Stai camminando sulle rive dell’Acheronte.”

“Ok, guarda qui…” Will prese tra le dita un pezzo della gustosissima kotopita venerata a pranzo e infatti avanzata in piccola quantità, piegò la testa all’indietro, e si portò lentamente il boccone alle labbra in una perfetta imitazione di quanto già fatto con l’ortolano molto tempo prima.

Masticando e già pronto ad ammiccare cercò gli occhi di Hannibal. Il bastardo stava guardando fuori dal finestrone. “Dicevi, Will?” si voltò come se fosse stato appena chiamato, “Sono stato distratto dall’Acropoli.”

Will lasciò il contenitore per terra, “Adesso è guerra,” dichiarò e afferrò Hannibal per un braccio.

L’uomo difese il suo spazio prima spingendolo un po’, poi riuscì a prenderlo per le spalle e a voltarlo fino ad abbracciarlo da dietro. Stretto tra le sue braccia Will si ritrovò la sua bocca accanto all’orecchio e Hannibal stava ridacchiando divertito. Non c’era una definizione migliore per il suono; erano le classiche risatine per qualcosa che non era poi così esilarante, ma la situazione rilassante rendeva felici tanto da non riuscire a trattenerle.

Will gli baciò il polso che nell’abbraccio gli era finito a portata di labbra. Voltò il viso quanto bastò per farsi sentire. “Ti amo,” disse. “Lo so che è banale, ma al momento non mi viene niente di più profondo e significativo.”

“Perché niente è più profondo e significativo di quello che hai detto o di come l’hai detto,” replicò Hannibal.

 

 

 

A sera inoltrata si spostarono sul balcone, a finire la bottiglia di vino.

La temperatura finalmente era quella giusta e il panorama conferiva il tocco da maestro a quella atmosfera già perfetta.

Seduti sullo scalino della porta a vetri, spalla a spalla, fra il loro sguardo e l’Acropoli solo il vento.

“Che dici, la prossima meta sarà anche meglio?” domandò Will.

“Sempre meglio e tutto nuovo. Le stanze del tuo palazzo sono ancora da riempire, e considerando il loro elevato numero c’è molto lavoro da fare,” rispose Hannibal.

“Il palazzo torna utile quando sei confinato in un piccolo spazio, non voglio che capiti più a nessuno dei due di dover contare solo sull’immaginazione per sopravvivere,” disse Will ricordando le sue lunghe sessioni di pesca, da solo o con Abigail, dietro alle sbarre dell’istituto.

Hannibal lo sorprese scuotendo la testa. “Stai riducendo moltissimo gli utilizzi delle stanze. Perché limitarsi solo a determinate circostanze? Perché non tutte le volte che lo desideri?”

“Quali sono le volte in cui lo desideri tu?”

“Se mentre discorro con te non ritengo più il panorama dell’Acropoli adatto a noi o a te… Ci trasporto in un luogo più consono.”

“E ora dove siamo?”

“Temo di non stupirti rispondendoti Firenze. Tu ed io siamo spesso a Firenze.”

Will ricordava molto poco di Firenze e quel poco era segnato da brutte esperienze; inevitabile che il tempo trascorso camminando per le strade della città non avesse lasciato che flebili sprazzi di edifici e statue.

“Nella Galleria degli Uffizi?” chiese ad Hannibal, anche se di quella ricordava solo la stanza con la Primavera. O meglio, solo la parete con la Primavera, tutto il resto del ricordo riguardava ciò che Hannibal gli aveva detto in quell’occasione dalla prima all’ultima parola, come fosse incisa su un nastro che poteva ripetere ogni volta che voleva.

“No, le strade intorno alla Basilica di Santa Croce. Camminiamo sul lastricato delle vie intorno, di fronte alle vetrine delle gastronomie antiche di secoli, se è giorno di mercato ci confondiamo nella folla e riemergiamo di fronte alla statua di Dante.”

Will chiuse gli occhi e provò a figurarsi la descrizione di Hannibal senza avere molto su cui lavorare. All’inizio ascoltò solo la sua voce, camminando fianco a fianco con lui, intorno non molto altro che qualche edificio confondibile con mille altri.

Poi con ritmo lento come le parole di Hannibal, il luogo si riempì di dettagli, come se il dottore li stesse disegnando nella sua mente mano a mano che li descriveva. Will cominciava a capire cosa significasse avere una memoria eidetica e poter disegnare dal solo ricordo come faceva l’uomo.

Era incredibile, come avere un mondo a disposizione a cui poter guardare solo chiudendo gli occhi. Altro che palazzo della mente, Hannibal assorbiva ciò che guardava, come fosse un bicchiere d’acqua da bere.

E così aveva assorbito anche Will, ormai stampato dietro ai suoi occhi in modo indelebile. Anzi, no, non stampato, filmato. Perché Will era sicuro che Hannibal non avesse alcun problema a richiamarlo alla sua mente in ogni minimo movimento o espressione.

Lungo un viottolo di fronte alla Basilica, Will prese Hannibal per mano e passeggiò con lui per qualche minuto.

Quando tornarono sul loro balcone, ad Atene, Will guardò l’uomo sorridendo. “Eravamo in posti del genere anche le volte in cui ci siamo visti all’istituto, prima che succedesse ogni cosa?”

“Tu hai accesso a tutte le stanze del mio palazzo,” Hannibal lo stava ancora tenendo per mano. “Per te sono aperte quelle che richiamano le ville palladiane di Vicenza, immense, finemente decorate, meravigliosi affreschi su ogni parete, statue… Per te sono aperte quelle che danno su panorami naturali che non si possono abbracciare ad occhio nudo. Le mie stanze mi soddisfano di più se all’interno ci sei tu.”

Una volta Will aveva chiesto ad Hannibal se sarebbe potuto essere felice nel suo palazzo.

Già allora la domanda era stata posta per preoccupazione nei suoi riguardi, nell’eventualità che Hannibal fosse catturato e internato. Nonostante la cattura stesse per avvenire per mano di Will e che fosse da Will auspicabile, c’era una parte di Hannibal che era impossibile desiderare dietro alle sbarre.

Ancora oggi Will non poteva dire di aver superato l’ansia di un possibile arresto; per un errore, per l’intuizione di qualcuno incontrato sul loro cammino, per qualche altro reato minore che avesse acceso i riflettori su di loro…

Ma oltre a quello, di tanto in tanto, a Will tornava in mente che l’uomo che adesso era il centro della sua vita e l’uomo che adesso sapeva e ammetteva di amare, era stato solo senza di lui per tre anni. A passeggiare in un vasto palazzo in cui i suoi passi riecheggiavano sinistri nelle stanze vuote, in cui il suono delle sue parole era più roboante di quello che si sentiva lì, nella loro casa senza mobili, adesso.

Conoscendo l’uomo ogni giorno più a fondo, Will scopriva la profondità di ogni suo sentimento, il modo in cui Hannibal esasperava ogni percezione; alla stregua del suo olfatto eccezionale così ogni emozione, negativa o positiva, diventava straordinaria e difficile da contenere.

Will gattonò alle spalle dell’uomo e si aggrappò a lui. Hannibal voltò di poco la testa e roteò gli occhi da sopra una spalla incuriosito.

Will premette entrambi i pollici alla base del collo. “Oh-oh,” esclamò tra il serio e il divertito, “A giudicare dal verso che hai fatto devi essere un po’ teso, dottore.”

Will fece scivolare le dita sotto il collo della maglietta e massaggiò il piccolo spazio nudo disegnando piccoli cerchi sulla pelle. Toccò una ad una ogni vertebra cervicale.

“Sei seduto sulla scalinata del Duomo a Milano,” sussurrò Will alla destra dell’uomo, “Com’è? Ti va Milano?” interruppe un attimo per accertarsi che Hannibal fosse con lui in quel luogo. A Milano Will poteva accedere attraverso ricordi legati a foto, studi e film visti. Per il resto dell’Europa sapeva poco e nulla.

Hannibal si abbracciò le ginocchia e abbandonò il capo appoggiandoci la fronte sopra. “Sono molto affezionato a Milano,” affermò con nel tono un chiaro accenno del sorriso presente sulle sue labbra, che Will non poteva vedere. “Quando ero ragazzo l’Italia è stata a lungo la mia casa. Diverse città lo sono state, a dire il vero.”

Will non voleva rovinare il momento sapendo altro, gli bastava fingere che Hannibal avesse girato l’Italia come un giovane studente curioso, appassionato ed entusiasta. In parte era stato proprio così, dopotutto.

“Bene allora resta seduto sullo scalino sotto il mio, così posso continuare a massaggiarti mentre abbracciamo con lo sguardo tutta la piazza…”

“Penso di essere almeno due gradini sotto il tuo…”

Will diede una tiratina ad una ciocca bionda. “Vuoi mantenere un po’ di serietà per favore? Sto cercando di apprendere.”

Le spalle di Hannibal tremolarono, ma la risata fu silenziosa.

Will abbassò il tono di voce e proseguì. “È notte, ma non c’è nessuno in giro, assolutamente nessuno, la piazza è solo per noi.”

“Certo che è così, ogni cosa è solo per noi,” commentò Hannibal in parte riprendendo il discorso su Patroclo e Achille: il mondo tutto per loro se gli altri avessero fatto il favore di sparire.

Will sapeva di essere il solo, tra loro, a dover localizzare ciò che non andava in quella frase e a doverlo neutralizzare, solo che non ne era in grado; quando Hannibal parlava di loro con quel trasporto, Will non era capace di contraddirlo e nemmeno lo voleva.

“Già…” confermò, “Le luci illuminano solo i portici tutt’intorno però, così la piazza rimane in una penombra sinistra ma…”

“Adeguata agli occhi che stanno osservando,” completò Hannibal.

“Ha piovuto da poco e il selciato bagnato riflette in modo da sembrare una distesa di acqua nera. Navighiamo restando completamente fermi.”

Sfiorando le due curve ai lati del collo di Hannibal Will sentì ogni muscolo tendine e osso sotto alle dita. Non aveva grandi conoscenze in massoterapia, ma pensò che manipolare ogni fibra muscolare che fosse possibile pizzicare fra due dita fosse un buon modo per scioglierla. Era piacevole sentire Hannibal prendere lunghi respiri rilassati.

“Voglio entrare nel Duomo,” disse ad Hannibal, “Ma solo se possiamo scendere nei sotterranei.”

“M-mh,” fu la laconica risposta che fece rabbrividire Will. Avere il potere di far perdere al dottore la capacità di elaborare risposte articolate non era cosa da poco.

Will gli accarezzò la nuca, gli abbassò la maglia e gli baciò la vertebra più esposta al centro del collo.

Nell’accarezzargli le braccia finì per abbracciarlo tutto; gli appoggiò la guancia sulla schiena. Il respiro dell’uomo un’onda placida anche se dal ritmo non costante. Will gli infilò una mano nell’incavo del braccio e lo tirò indietro. “Vieni, prima sdraiati.”

Hannibal non oppose alcuna resistenza e ubbidì subito. Lo seguì dentro casa, si mise prono sui due materassi ancora impilati e lasciò che Will gli si mettesse a cavalcioni sopra in modo che potesse continuare ad accarezzarlo.

Così, docile come un agnellino, era bello tanto quanto la belva sanguinaria che si scatenava e usciva di tanto in tanto; solo pochi mesi fa, Will non avrebbe mai ammesso una cosa del genere. Era più semplice essere attratti dal mostro che dalla creatura meravigliosa che Hannibal sarebbe potuto essere se non fosse stato un mostro.

Will chiuse gli occhi al pensiero. Li chiuse per maledirsi in silenzio, perché non aveva più nessun diritto di definire Hannibal un mostro, a meno che non fosse pronto a guardarsi allo specchio e vedere che genere di orrore fosse diventato lui stesso. E non aveva voglia di farlo, al momento.

“Questa volta,” sussurrò ad Hannibal passandogli le dita nei capelli, “Non devo cercarti nel buio di un labirinto di cunicoli e chiamare il tuo nome invano,” ricordò l’inquietante discesa nei sotterranei della cappella a Palermo, “Stavolta sei accanto a me e sono io che ti guido nel buio.”

In realtà sapeva poco di cosa ci fosse sotto a Milano, i ricordi non potevano essere chiari tanto da permettergli di camminarci dentro come in un modello a tre dimensioni, ma sentì odore di umidità, terra, muffa, antico. L’odore dei musei, dei negozi di antiquariato, delle cantine e delle stanze enormi e non riscaldate dei palazzi che Hannibal tanto adorava. Tutto insieme.

“Li vedi gli scavi delle mura emergere dal terreno?” chiese ad Hannibal. Era sicuro che l’uomo avesse di fronte un’immagine molto più precisa della sua, ma continuò con la sua descrizione. “Rovine vecchie di secoli tutte intorno a noi. Niente è più alla luce del sole, un’intera città ci è stata costruita sopra, nascondendo quanto un tempo era grandioso e imponente. Ora è sottoterra, nascosto agli occhi degli esseri umani, come noi due.”

Will si abbassò su Hannibal per baciargli una guancia. Gli coprì il dorso di una mano con la sua. “Senti quanto sono fredde le pietre di queste rovine?” bisbigliò all’orecchio dell’uomo.

“E lì ancora sono, dopo tutti i secoli passati. Ferite, deformate e ricoperte di cicatrici, ma indistruttibili e onorate, in qualche modo,” gli fece eco Hannibal.

“Siamo deformati, ma indistruttibili?” gli domandò Will ridendo.

“Ti amo,” replicò Hannibal senza alcun nesso con la domanda.

Quando Will gliel’aveva detto, nel corso della serata, non si era sentito rispondere e aveva pensato che non ce ne fosse bisogno, perché era già chiaro da tempo.

Chissà perché, allora, sentirglielo dire gli aveva scaldato tutto il viso, con un tepore strano, mai provato prima, che assomigliava tanto a quello che sentiva ogni mattina quando facevano colazione insieme, quando si sedevano vicini sul divano a leggere, quando si tiravano via di mano le chiavi della macchina l’un l’altro discutendo su chi dovesse guidare.

“Ti amo William,” ripeté Hannibal.

Will si sdraiò su di lui abbracciandogli le spalle stringendo le dita e gli occhi e per un attimo trattenendo anche il respiro.

 

 

 

La prima cosa che pensò Will svegliandosi in quella stessa posizione fu che Hannibal doveva essersi sciolto per il caldo; in realtà Will gli era scivolato a fianco ed erano faccia a faccia, non proprio appiccicati, e Hannibal non sembrava accaldato.

Anzi, durante la notte l’uomo era riuscito a mantenere la loro vicinanza portandosi una mano di Will accanto alle labbra.

Il quadretto era da pubblicità dei materassi, nel loro caso inspiegabile che fossero così sereni su un rettangolo di gommapiuma largo a malapena quanto Hannibal.

Nel suo dormiveglia mattutino, Will non si accorse in tempo del musetto curioso che si infilò dritto dritto nei capelli di Hannibal.

Hannibal ringhiò e Goldberg abbaiò.

A Will scappò da ridere per l’illuminante scambio di vedute.

“Il tuo cane è maleducato,” borbottò l’uomo con voce rauca.

“Il _nostro_ cane, e per inciso quello che hai volutamente attirato nella nostra famiglia,” Hannibal aprì un occhio all’ultima parola, “Ti sta invitando ad alzarti per dargli da mangiare.”

“Non gli avevi somministrato quelle orrende palline dall’odore nauseante…?”

“Si chiamano crocchette,” lo corresse Will, “E sono tutte nella ciotola intatte, nemmeno annusate. E sai perché?”

Will attese che Hannibal assumesse la sua espressione accondiscendente che significava _la mia pazienza nei tuoi confronti non ha limiti, Will Graham_ e proseguisse con la delucidazione.

“Perché tu hai comprato la lombata di vitello e gliel’hai data a mia insaputa per settimane.”

“Fanno la Fiorentina, in Italia, con quel taglio di carne,” disse Hannibal.

“E che difesa sarebbe la tua? È proprio per questo che i nostri cani non mangeranno mai altro nella loro vita. Perché buttare giù crocchette quando basta aspettare che l’umano biondo, impettito e anziano vada a comprare loro una Fiorentina?”

Will incassò il morso sul polso con discreta dignità, considerando che aveva fatto lo spiritoso con una mano praticamente già tra le fauci del mostro.

“Lascia che mangino carne pregiata, sono anche i miei cani dopotutto,” mormorò Hannibal richiudendo gli occhi.

“Così se dovessimo finire sul lastrico noi ci arrangeremo a vivere sotto i ponti mentre i nostri cani saranno troppo viziati per seguirci,” presagì Will.

“Se tu vai a vivere sotto i ponti io resto coi cani,” bofonchiò Hannibal.

“Dimenticavo che sto parlando con la creatura più viziata sulla faccia della terra. Posso solo contare sul fatto che sentiresti la mia mancanza e prima o poi verresti sotto i ponti anche tu.”

“Ti concedo che sono ormai assuefatto alla tua costante presenza. Quasi un anno, insieme ogni giorno, e devo dire che non avverto irritazione. Sei ufficialmente la persona con cui ho condiviso più giorni di seguito nella mia intera esistenza.”

“Mh, tu sei ufficialmente quella persona da tre settimane dopo che abbiamo cominciato a convivere,” rispose Will seguito da una risata dell’uomo.

“Sei stato sposato tre anni, Will. Tendi a dimenticarlo.”

“Molly andava a trovare sua madre per cinque giorni al mese. Sbaglio o hai specificato _giorni consecutivi_ intelligentone?”

“Tendi comunque a dimenticare di essere stato sposato. Come se non fosse mai successo,” continuò Hannibal, “È un bene, considerando che non sarebbe dovuto succedere.”

A Will vennero in mente tutti i film sui viaggi nel tempo visti nel corso della sua adolescenza, tutte quelle storie sulle scelte compiute in determinati momenti che davano vita ad interi corsi di storia differenti l’uno dall’altro.

Solo per colpa di un sì o di un no.

Se Will fosse rimasto con Hannibal dopo la fuga dai Verger non ci sarebbe stato nessun arresto, nessun matrimonio, nessun Drago da combattere.

Tre anni cancellati con un colpo di spugna. E a ben guardarli tre anni di cui Will non poteva dire di conservare grandi ricordi.

Come sempre Hannibal lo leggeva con una lente d’ingrandimento.

“Ti ricordi quello che mi hai detto nella Galleria degli Uffizi? Se potessi vederti tutti i giorni, per sempre, ricorderei comunque questo momento,” Will ripeté le esatte parole e senza volerlo la voce gli si incrinò sull’ultima parola. Lo colpiva la potenza di quella frase, l’aveva fatto allora e continuava a farlo. “Beh, è successo a me. Ho rivisto quella scena ogni giorno da quel momento in poi e ancora oggi, anche se ti ho sempre davanti, mi capita di risentire le tue parole.”

“Quando dico di non riuscire a prevederti non esagero,” commentò Hannibal, “Dalla tua espressione allora le mie parole non sembravano averti suscitato particolari riflessioni.”

“Un’altra occasione nella mia vita in cui avrei potuto ascoltare quello che mi suggeriva l’istinto,” ammise Will.

“Credevo che l’istinto ti avesse suggerito di sgozzarmi con un coltellino,” ricordò Hannibal. Poteva sembrare serio, ma Will sentì l’ironia di sottofondo. Per Hannibal erano tutte cose passate e superate.

E non perché le avesse accantonate come tentativi di rivincita da parte di Will andati male e adesso completamente abbandonati.

Non era così che Hannibal ragionava.

Erano cose passate e superate perché discusse e sviscerate. Quindi chiuse.

L’uomo l’aveva detto altre volte, se Will parlava lui tendeva a credergli. Will aveva detto di averlo perdonato e Hannibal gli aveva creduto, così come oggi Will diceva di amarlo e lui gli credeva.

Will sapeva che era vero, ma se non lo fosse stato Hannibal dimostrava oggi la stessa debolezza di allora; credeva alle parole di Will perché non poteva farne a meno anche dopo essere stato tradito più volte.

“La fretta mi ha fatto agire in quel modo,” raccontò Will. “L’istinto mi diceva che avrei dovuto trascinarti in un posto isolato e risolvere la cosa tra noi. Saremmo qui ora, forse con un paio di cicatrici in più e un paio in meno, ma saremmo qui senza avere perso tre anni. Immagino dovessi ancora elaborare qualche dato e ci ho messo… Del tempo. Dovevo evolvermi.”

Questi momenti in cui riconosceva ad Hannibal di aver sempre avuto ragione su di lui stavano diventando più frequenti. Will cominciava davvero ad associarli ad una specie di progressiva evoluzione della consapevolezza di se stesso.

Non era certo pronto a darsi la colpa di ogni azione che Hannibal aveva compiuto nei suoi confronti, ma era pronto a dirsi che questo era il finale (o l’inizio) previsto e che qui si sarebbe comunque dovuti arrivare; se la sua testa avesse ammesso certe cose prima sarebbe stato molto meno doloroso.

“Se ti fa piacere saperlo,” mormorò Hannibal, “Per un decimo di questo, avrei atteso anche tutta la vita.”


	16. Chapter 16

C’era stato il lungo viaggio in barca per andare alla ricerca di Hannibal in Italia, e c’era stata la traversata sulla nave mercantile per cominciare la loro nuova vita in fuga dagli Stati Uniti.

L’acqua era imprevedibile e a volte spaventosa, ma per Will anche e soprattutto una distesa di solitudine da ammirare. Quindi accolse con gioia l’idea di raggiungere la successiva destinazione con la loro barca. Lasciò che passasse per un suggerimento di Hannibal, che non amava viaggiare scomodo e doveva averlo proposto per far stare tranquillo il compagno, ma Will stesso desiderava azzardare la proposta già da un pezzo.

La convivenza forzata in uno spazio ridotto e l’alienazione dal mondo sarebbero stati un preludio al desiderio espresso da Will di fermare il tempo su di loro per un po’. Will avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi per trovare qualcosa di più morboso del loro rapporto, quindi la necessità dell’isolamento e di avere Hannibal tutto per sé non era neanche in lista tra gli aspetti più gravi.

Erano salpati da poco; Hannibal aveva eseguito con dovizia ogni ordine impartitogli e Will poteva ammettere senza riserve di essersi divertito a metterlo sotto come avesse a disposizione un giovane mozzo.

L’uomo era forte come un toro e instancabile, poteva fare qualunque cosa e imparava alla velocità della luce. Una delle cose che Will amava; Hannibal non faceva lo snob arrogante perché non aveva capacità in mansioni più umili, ma perché preferiva un certo tipo di vita a qualsiasi altra.

In realtà, nulla costituiva un problema per lui in ogni caso. Era il camaleonte più perfetto mai creato. C’era da perdere la testa al pensiero che, a studiare Hannibal, sembrava che la natura non avesse previsto per lui altro che quello che sapeva fare meglio: distruggere e mischiarsi nella folla per far perdere le sue tracce.

Fatto apposta.

_Non si può fargliene una colpa se mette in pratica ciò per cui l’evoluzione lo ha equipaggiato._

Will ebbe come la netta impressione che il lungo viaggio l’avrebbe messo di fronte a moltissime di queste considerazioni già fatte mille volte, ma che tendevano ad arricchirsi di particolari col trascorrere del tempo. Impostò la rotta e raggiunse Hannibal e i due cani che stavano godendosi l’aria salmastra.

“Viaggeremo il più vicino possibile alle coste,” disse Will raggiungendo l’uomo appoggiato alla ringhiera, “Se ci sarà assoluto bisogno faremo richiesta di poter entrare in un porto doganale, ma preferirei evitare di lasciare qualunque traccia. Anche falsa. Che dici, ce la fai a resistere una quindicina di giorni per mare?”

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio, “Il problema sarebbe il mare o la convivenza con un capitano di lungo corso autoritario e dispotico?”

Will si posò una mano sul cuore, sgranando gli occhi e Hannibal annuì.

“Devi temprarti il carattere,” lo prese in giro Will, “Ti fa bene eseguire gli ordini, tanto per cambiare.”

“Quante soste saranno inevitabili, invece?” si informò Hannibal.

“Le mie speranze sono nessuna, se paragonassi questa barca a vela con quella che avevo io la mia farebbe la figura della zattera. E con quella ho fatto un viaggio molto più lungo e senza particolari problemi. L’unica cosa che mi disturba è la quantità di taniche di carburante a bordo. Il rabbocco può essere rischioso…”

Notò l’espressione di Hannibal e si affrettò ad aggiungere, mostrando i palmi, “Per una volta non mi preoccuperò prima del tempo, contento?”

“Sarà il viaggio più interessante mai fatto prima,” disse Hannibal guardandolo di sbieco. Will si strinse nelle spalle provando un senso di possesso diverso dal solito.

Come se avesse avuto in mente un piano preciso e nella pratica le cose fossero andate anche meglio di quanto sperato.

Hannibal sarebbe stato tutto suo per un bel po’ di tempo.

 

 

 

Nell’ampia zona al centro dell’imbarcazione c’erano tavolo e sedie che erano stati preparati per la serata appena dopo la partenza; Hannibal non avrebbe rinunciato ai sereni momenti del pasto per nessun motivo al mondo, in particolare dopo essere stato costretto dal suo crudele compagno ad un picnic casalingo qualche sera prima.

Per compensare, infatti, il rettangolo di legno sul quale stavano cenando si era trasformato nel consueto sontuoso angolino finemente apparecchiato; il servizio d’argento, che era stato inserito tra i generi di prima necessità da imbarcare senza discussioni, faceva bella mostra di sé con alcuni suoi pezzi più famosi tipo la salsiera a forma di lampada di Aladino, come la definiva Will, e il coltello per il pesce che, come Will aveva imparato a forza, era diverso in tutto e per tutto da quello per qualsiasi altra pietanza.

Hannibal non si sarebbe potuto divertire in cucina com’era solito fare, nei prossimi giorni, a meno che non riuscisse a tirare fuori banchetti da cibi più o meno in scatola, ma il pesce ci sarebbe stato in abbondanza, fortuna e bravura di Will permettendo, e quindi tanto di guadagnato per l’insolito coltello.

Hannibal raccolse l’ultimo boccone sulla forchetta aiutandosi con la lama. La pulì sul bordo e portò la pietanza alla bocca. Solo quando cominciò a masticare incrociò lo sguardo di Will e si accorse di essere osservato.

Il dottore non fece domande, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che lo sguardo di Will aveva chiari intenti.

“Di solito quella faccia prelude a lunghi discorsi su inezie,” sorrise Hannibal.

Se il dottore avesse potuto vedere il genere di inezie che stavano passando per la testa di Will…

Perché non accontentarlo, però? Stuzzicarlo era così divertente.

“Tu lo sai che attiri l’attenzione degli uomini, sì?” cominciò Will corrugando le sopracciglia in modo da rendere la domanda più incisiva.

“Capita,” acconsentì Hannibal sospirando. “Tu lo sai?”

“Devo essermene accorto, soprattutto dopo la scena al molo col ragazzo delle barche a noleggio.”

“No, intendevo se tu sai di fare lo stesso con le donne.”

“Ma non dire balle! Ti ricordo che tra me,” Will si indicò, “Professore solo leggermente disturbato, ma in apparenza serio e posato e te,” Will indicò Hannibal con l’indice, “Maniaco omicida secolare, la dottoressa Bloom, psicologa, ha scelto te.”

“Perché tu non le hai mai fatto intravedere la possibilità di una storia senza impegni. Tu eri chiaramente alla ricerca di una relazione seria che lei non voleva.”

“Ogni tanto ritorna il dottore che mi psicanalizza. Quanto mi mancava,” disse Will a mani congiunte. Hannibal accennò ad un inchino con il capo. Will concluse piccato: “Non voleva una relazione con me, mentre con te l’ha voluta. E le ho accennato o proposto solo sesso una valanga di volte…”

“Che signore…”

“Stai zitto, Casanova dei miei stivali. Sto dicendo che lei ha sempre rifiutato me, ignorando il tipo di rapporto tirato in ballo.”

“Perdita sua. Se avesse saputo a cosa stava rinunciando ora sareste insieme ed io dovrei uccidervi entrambi.”

Will fu scosso da una risatina. Soprattutto per il tono annoiato usato da Hannibal, come se uccidere due persone fosse un compito gravoso che grazie al cielo si era risparmiato. Guardò l’orizzonte perdendosi in tutta quella vastità d’acqua e cielo che lo facevano sentire sospeso sul mondo ancor più che se si fosse trovato su una mongolfiera. Era quasi il tramonto, il mare era calmo, i colori un’opera d’arte irriproducibile e l’aria fresca un toccasana dopo tutti i giorni di calura.

E Will voleva solo trascinare Hannibal sottocoperta e se fosse stato necessario pregarlo di fargli perdere il controllo per l’ennesima volta in qualunque modo passasse per la testa dell’uomo in quel momento.

“Il punto interessante del tuo discorso,” Will tornò a rispondere ad Hannibal, seguendo però il corso dei pensieri appena fatti. “È che, no, non saprebbe quello a cui ha rinunciato nemmeno se avesse accettato le mie avances. Perché niente di ciò che avrei fatto con lei è paragonabile a ciò che faccio con te. Fa…paura. Quasi.”

Si voltò a guardare Hannibal.

Che aveva la testa voltata dall’altro lato.

“E smettila di scrutare l’orizzonte!” gli urlò Will, “Come fossi alla ricerca di una città perduta… Il nostro eroe tace, serio e pensieroso, accogliendo i complimenti come un vero signore… Scemo, lo so che il tuo narcisismo egocentrico e arrogante gongola quando affermo certe cose.”

“Eppure continui a farlo senza particolari incoraggiamenti,” convenne Hannibal alzando una spalla.

Will avrebbe voluto aggiungere che gli incoraggiamenti alle sue spontanee dichiarazioni erano gli spettacolari orgasmi sperimentati nel corso di quasi un anno, ormai, ma si tenne un po’ di dignità. Tanto l’avrebbe persa nel corso della serata, se Hannibal avesse cominciato a fare il prezioso come suo solito e l’avesse costretto ad ulteriori ammissioni prima di concedersi.

Maledetto vanaglorioso. Will ricordò con un brivido di piacere e una punta di imbarazzo quello che Hannibal gli aveva fatto un paio di sere prima; l’aveva portato al limite e poi negato soddisfazione non ricordava più quante volte al solo scopo di fargli dire frasi che Will aveva poi detto, alla fine.

Ad un certo punto doveva anche avergli chiesto di essere scopato legato al letto mani e piedi; e per adesso avrebbe continuato a far finta che si fosse trattato di una richiesta fatta in un momento di obnubilamento.

“Dunque cosa dovrei fare? Rimproverare le tue adorabili confessioni su quanto ti piace essere soddisfatto sessualmente?” chiese Hannibal.

Fu Will a gongolare questa volta, per aver lanciato la lenza e recuperato il pesciolino in così breve tempo. Il discorso era finito nell’esatto posto in cui Will voleva che finisse.

“La confessione era più su quanto mi piace che entrambi ci soddisfiamo sessualmente,” corresse Will.

“Vuoi sapere cosa soddisferebbe me, enormemente?” domandò Hannibal facendo quasi strozzare Will con la sua stessa saliva. Inquietante sentire uscire dalla bocca di Hannibal questa frase. Perché Hannibal di solito agiva e osservava la risposta di Will per decidere su come procedere. E finora non aveva mai sbagliato.

Ma chiedere prima a Will se si poteva o meno fare una certa cosa?

Will non era sicuro di riuscire a sostenere innanzitutto una conversazione con Hannibal in proposito e successivamente l’attuazione della richiesta stessa.

Ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui.

Davvero?

Avevano già sperimentato molto.

Quindi qualunque cosa avesse chiesto l’uomo da qui in avanti sarebbe stata molto più strana di quanto già fatto.

Sarebbe stato un problema?

Fin dove si sarebbe spinto?

“Will…” lo richiamò Hannibal. “Ti sei innervosito?”

Al solito. Will si era immerso in una serie di domande e risposte con se stesso ed era rimasto zitto e imbambolato nel momento peggiore possibile.

“Stavo solo facendo ipotesi sulla risposta alla tua domanda,” che poi non era proprio una bugia.

Hannibal prese tra due dita lo stelo del calice di vino bianco e con esso si alzò andando a sedersi accanto a Will, dalla parte opposta del tavolo.

“Ma la mia domanda ha una risposta che solo tu puoi dare, visto che mi soddisferebbe enormemente che tu ti esprimessi a letto con la stessa spontaneità con cui hai imparato ad esprimere le tue…altre esigenze,” Hannibal fece un gesto con la mano, “In campo artistico,” si risolse ad usare una metafora.

Will finse sorpresa, “Non mi sto…esprimendo?”

Hannibal sorseggiò del vino, pensieroso. Poi con una smorfia continuò, “Un uomo che si eccitava leccando sangue dal mio labbro ferito… Vuoi dirmi ora che essere penetrato è sufficiente a placare la tua fantasia?” Hannibal abbassò la voce, “Se continuo a scoparti, occasionalmente legandoti al letto mani e piedi, fino a farti perdere i sensi, ti riterrai soddisfatto?”

Will pensò che la bocca di Hannibal non fosse fatta per usare termini volgari. Poteva mangiare carne umana, forse, ma non dire cose come _scopare_. A Will faceva venire voglia di slacciarsi i pantaloni, di far mettere Hannibal in ginocchio di fronte a lui e ordinargli di succhiarglielo fino a fargli cedere le gambe.

Will trasse un profondo respiro. “Non hai reso la pratica poi così monotona,” commentò come se due secondi prima, nella sua immaginazione, non fosse successo nulla.

“No, non lo è, infatti,” confermò Hannibal facendo scivolare lo sguardo dalla testa ai piedi di Will diverse volte, “Anzi, escludendo l’ovvio, l’aspetto più delizioso è la completa diversità tra una reazione e la successiva. Sto parlando delle tue reazioni. Il modo in cui ti lamenti è diretto da molteplici variabili: come ti tocco, dove, quando… Così tanti suoni da conservare in memoria che un giorno dovrò dimenticare tutto il resto per fare loro spazio. E le tue espressioni estatiche...quelle che mi è concesso di vedere, almeno, altro delizioso materiale da custodire.”

Proprio Hannibal parlava di espressioni concesse. E Will cos’avrebbe dovuto dire? Lui, su Hannibal, ne aveva viste poche. Piegato tra le sue gambe non aveva mai avuto una chiara visione della sua faccia, per non parlare poi di quando veniva _scopato_ , a faccia in giù su diverse superfici casalinghe...

Oh, ecco cosa intendeva Hannibal con il termine _concesso_.

Beh, quella era la posizione più comoda.

No?

O forse la meno imbarazzante.

Hannibal aveva ragione? C’era ancora così tanta difficoltà da parte di Will nell’esprimersi, nel chiedere, nel mostrarsi?

Come nel chiedere ad Hannibal di mettersi qualcosa addosso dopo aver fatto la doccia.

“Vuoi… Aggiungerne altre alla collezione, allora?” Will tentò di sembrare disinvolto, fissandolo; con la mente però passò in rassegna ogni loro incontro dopo la notte dell’omicidio degli incapaci rapitori.

Oh sì, era vero. Era stato Will, da quel momento, ad imporre il conveniente _dare le spalle,_ così da godere delle attenzioni senza mostrarsi troppo. Come gli era stato insegnato fin dalle prime volte in cui Hannibal l’aveva toccato. Cosa gli aveva detto il dottore quella volta? Che con le mani legate dietro alla schiena e privato della facoltà di decidere si sentiva più a suo agio.

“Sono sicuro che ne mancano molte,” disse Hannibal, ignorando volutamente o meno la sua distrazione.

“C’è qualcosa che vorresti chiedere, ma non hai il coraggio di farlo?” Will provò a giocarsi la carta della finta astuzia. C’era poco da stare tranquilli con il dottore. Se aveva cominciato un qualche gioco e Will non si affrettava a stare al passo, sarebbe stato un Will triste e insoddisfatto da lì a breve. Ma era dura farsi bacchettare da lui come se fosse un bambino timido che ancora, dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto, non si sentiva a suo agio nell’essere _guardato_.

“Alzati,” l’ordine di Hannibal lo raggiunse facendolo quasi trasalire. Dovette dargli una rapida occhiata per accertarsi che fosse serio.

Lasciar condurre ad Hannibal poteva portare a due possibili risultati: estenuante piacere raggiunto dopo la perdita di qualsiasi facoltà mentale di Will, o brusca interruzione sul più bello se Hannibal riteneva di dover stabilire qualcosa con un certo comportamento.

Will ci rifletté su e poi optò per una condotta ben precisa.

Si alzò e si mise di fronte ad Hannibal.

“Credevo avresti opposto resistenza alla voce perentoria,” Hannibal si rivolse a lui con un sorriso amorevole.

Will mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra.

“Lasci a me le decisioni come un docile agnellino?” chiese Hannibal, casualmente toccando il bordo della sua maglia, proprio a filo con i bottoni dei pantaloni. Will annuì.

“Non siamo tanto lontani dal solito, vero mio caro Will?”

Hannibal tirò il lembo della maglietta e avvicinò Will a sé, posizionandolo tra le sue gambe. Gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sui glutei e la bocca all’altezza dell’ombelico. Lo guardò dal basso roteando gli occhi all’insù e Will pensò che fargli adesso la richiesta di succhiarglielo sarebbe stato un suicidio. Nondimeno il pensiero gli solleticò la fantasia con più prepotenza dell’altro. Cosa gli impediva di prendere le redini del gioco?

Gli occhi di Hannibal ridevano, mentre le sue mani lo stringevano dietro proprio dove dovevano, con forza, con un solo gesto richiamando alla memoria di Will tutto ciò che seguiva dopo, ogni volta, ogni singola volta.

Tremò leggermente. Il pensiero che fossero capaci di farsi dichiarazioni d’amore d’altri tempi tanto quanto di trasformarsi in due animali quando entravano in contatto fisico era esaltante. Sembrava che al cospetto dell’altro entrambi fossero soggetti ad oscillare dal profondo affetto alla mera soddisfazione fisica e che entrambi gli scenari non costituissero un problema. Se non che il vero disinibito, in tutti i possibili scenari, non era certo lui.

Pur sapendo che avrebbe finito per implorare, Will non era mai tentato di sottrarsi, però.

E chissà che forse la stessa cosa non valesse per Hannibal, se Will avesse deciso di spingersi oltre.

Hannibal lo tirò sulle sue gambe. Col sedere appoggiato sulle ginocchia dell’uomo e le gambe aperte da un lato e dall’altro, Will si sentì infantile; si esibì in quella che immaginò essere la sua migliore espressione indifesa. Gli bastò ritornare indietro nel tempo ad incontrare il Will con l’encefalite, quello che correva a casa di Hannibal al mattino presto per essere rassicurato sul fatto che camminare nel sonno non fosse una cosa poi tanto grave.

Ondeggiò mimando un completo abbandono di corpo e mente, la testa si piegò da un lato. Continuò a fissare Hannibal per saggiarne la reazione.

“Ho sempre avuto un debole per il giovane Will solo e spaventato, che ha bisogno d’aiuto. È un Will di cui ci si approfitta facilmente,” Hannibal infilò un dito nel collo della maglia di Will e ne accarezzò il bordo. Lo tirò verso di sé. “Quanto di lui c’è ancora in te?”

 _Approfittarti di me? Tu puoi fare di me ciò che vuoi._ Furono le poche parole che la mente di Will articolò, causando al suo cuore una rapida accelerazione. Perché entrambi sapevano che Hannibal aveva quel potere su di lui, ma tacerlo e pensarlo soltanto aveva un che di osceno, per Will, come il pensiero di farsi succhiare di qualche minuto prima.

“Penso che tu avrai sempre la possibilità di approfittarti di me,” rispose Will con una mezza verità, “Di fronte a te quel Will si presenta ancora oggi.”

Le labbra di Hannibal si distesero, come in apprezzamento della risposta ricevuta. “Ma non è tanto la mia attitudine ad abusare di te… Sei più tu che ricerchi una guida, una mano da tenere che ti conduca per la strada. Qualcuno che ti dica come procedere o che agisca al posto tuo. Questo in particolare quando si tratta di piacere. Sai che lo vuoi, ma è più comodo se non ti interroghi su cosa vuoi. E ti metti nelle mie mani.”

“E si sa quanto a te non piaccia dettare le regole…” lo stuzzicò Will.

“Finora mi sono limitato ad assecondarti,” specificò Hannibal, i palmi delle mani salivano e scendevano sulle gambe di Will ogni tanto fermandosi e stringendo. “Dettare le regole è un’altra cosa. Se sono ordini che cerchi, ne ho svariati da impartire. E tutti a tuo beneficio, mio caro.”

Con l’ultima carezza sulle sue cosce, Hannibal si fermò ai bottoni dei pantaloni aprendone i primi tre; lasciò i due lembi di tessuto scostati. Will si guardò, i boxer bianchi facevano capolino, più tesi dove il suo sesso già irrigidito premeva. E, maledizione, uno strano senso di ansia lo pervase.

“Afferra il bordo della panca alle mie spalle,” gli ordinò Hannibal. Non vedendo reazione, gli prese le mani e con un gesto secco gliele fece appoggiare dove richiesto. “Non staccarle da lì.”

Il tono dell’uomo non lasciava spazio a patteggiamenti. Ed era perfettamente credibile così minaccioso, nonostante si fosse dichiarato suo anima e cuore più volte. Hannibal era pur sempre Hannibal e la sua natura, quando faceva capolino, era finanche da ammirare in adorazione.

Will strinse il legno tanto che avrebbe potuto finire col passarci attraverso, o col rompersi tutte le dita. Quella sera la sua immaginazione stava lavorando più del solito; forse era questo nuovo ennesimo inizio, forse era questa sensazione di cattività con il suo adorato aguzzino, o forse era solo terribilmente eccitato dal modo di fare energico dell’uomo.

Hannibal gli circondò il viso tra le mani. “Tu non hai idea di cosa significhi averti a disposizione così ogni giorno. Pronto ad implorare. Certe volte non sai neanche per cosa stai implorando, lo fai e basta. Ed è inebriante averti così nelle mie mani. Più di quando mi hai affidato la tua salute mentale anni fa.”

Will gemette una specie di risata rauca. “Anche questa è la mia salute mentale.”

“Perché? Pensi di poter impazzire? Se tornassi a negarti il contatto fisico impazziresti?”

Will annuì chiudendo gli occhi. Non riusciva neanche più a concepire una possibilità del genere. Non avrebbe sopportato di ritornare a quella tortura crudele di un mese prima.

“Forse dovrei farlo, allora. Ti tocco ogni giorno e posso farti dire qualunque cosa, chissà cosa riuscirei a farti fare dopo un mese di privazioni? Forse è quello il modo migliore di ottenere qualunque cosa da te.”

Will mugolò al pensiero. Tra loro due, Hannibal si era più volte dimostrato quello in grado di trattenersi in modo encomiabile, nonostante non mancasse di passionalità. A Will faceva incazzare questo suo aspetto, come se, sesso o no, non facesse alcuna differenza. E, cazzo, invece la faceva eccome. E ad Hannibal piaceva, quindi come gli riusciva di essere così al di sopra delle parti?

Eppure temeva lo scenario appena descritto; che nel loro caso non era la ripicca dell’amante ferito che si negava perché non voleva il contatto fisico dopo un litigio o che usava il rifiuto come squallido ricatto per ottenere qualcosa in cambio. Tra loro due sarebbe stato il solito massacrante e frustrante dare a gocce, e poi togliere, e poi dare in quantità e poi togliere di nuovo e poi…

“Ne saresti capace?” bisbigliò Will sulle sue labbra, “Non toccarmi per un mese?” si spinse contro l’uomo senza staccare le mani dal bordo, come promesso.

Hannibal si lasciò andare contro lo schienale, deliziato dal contatto. Gli infilò le mani sotto alla maglietta e lo accarezzò lungo la schiena.

“Non so,” gli rispose Hannibal alzando le ginocchia. Questo produsse una lieve carezza sulla schiena di Will e una lenta scivolata in avanti contro il petto dell’uomo.

“Potrei provare,” continuò Hannibal, “Ma averti intorno alla ricerca di attenzioni ho imparato che è cosa difficile da ignorare. Il mio buon cuore infine vuole risparmiarti un’inutile sofferenza.”

Will assottigliò le palpebre. Voltò il viso per bisbigliargli, “Tu dici un sacco di puttanate per essere così intelligente.” Tornò a voltarsi e si sfregò una guancia sulla spalla; quando Hannibal spostò le mani dalla sua schiena all’addome, strinse gli occhi avvertendo i polpastrelli sfiorargli l’elastico dei boxer. Era inevitabile pensare al genere di carezze che quelle mani erano in grado di elargire, a come stringevano, premevano e toccavano possessive, spesso lasciando segni durevoli al loro passaggio.

“Hai già raggiunto il limite?” chiese Hannibal.

Alle orecchie di Will suonò più come _Sei messo così male?_

“Sono partito avvantaggiato,” scherzò Will.

“Tu parti sempre _molto_ avvantaggiato,” lo rimbeccò Hannibal, sottolineando con estrema eleganza il fatto che Will tendeva ad una adolescenziale costante tensione al basso ventre. Come se Will non se ne fosse già accorto da solo.

“Perché ho a che fare col più sexy figlio di puttana sulla faccia della terra,” decise di addurre come scusa Will.

“Neanche la mia dote migliore.”

“No, neanche,” Will gli morsicò l’orecchio; strinse le gambe attorno alla vita dell’uomo, per quanto possibile, e sollevò il bacino in un movimento tanto spontaneo quanto inutile.

Hannibal lo rimise al suo posto. “Dovremmo proprio cominciare ad insegnarti i pregi della pazienza e dell’indugio,” per essere più chiaro il dottore parlò con flemma, “Rallenta per assaporare… Non prendere quello che desideri non appena lo vedi… Attendi l’esatto momento in cui la soddisfazione del bisogno diventa necessaria, come se la tua vita dipendesse da quello.”

“Già mi sento così,” mormorò Will.

“No, non è vero. Sei solo incapace di fermarti ad osservare e compiacerti di ciò che ti circonda. La tua natura ti impone di correre, perché sei convinto che il prossimo minuto sarà l’ultimo della tua vita. Il palazzo della tua mente possiede pochi dettagli proprio in virtù del fatto che non fai in tempo a coglierli. Per questo quando mi hai chiesto un fermo immagine su questo nostro momento sono stato così fiero di te. Il mio brillante ragazzo in continua evoluzione,” Hannibal gli accarezzò la testa come avesse avuto un cucciolo da rassicurare, “Ti mostrerò che procedere in modo graduale regala la possibilità di assistere a spettacoli incantevoli.”

Il suono della voce del dottore cullava e allo stesso tempo metteva i brividi. Inutile soffermarsi a decifrare la natura di quei brividi; inquietudine o eccitazione non faceva differenza, il risultato per Will era un senso di piacevole tensione.

“Ma uno di quegli spettacoli incantevoli sei tu,” proseguì Hannibal accarezzandolo sui fianchi, “E purtroppo ti è precluso. Questo bel colorito roseo sulla tua pelle,” Hannibal sfilò una mano da sotto la maglia e con le nocche gli toccò una guancia. “Il calore che emana, il respiro che più cerchi di controllare e più diventa irregolare, come deglutisci a vuoto,” gli sfiorò col dito il collo proprio mentre Will deglutiva, “E come ti lecchi le labbra,” col pollice accarezzò il labbro inferiore, “Gli occhi socchiusi e il buon odore del tuo sudore. Tutto ciò che concorre a darti questo bell’aspetto disinibito, ti è impedito di vederlo. Un vero peccato.”

Will non era nuovo all’effetto che la voce di Hannibal aveva su di lui, ma forse questa era la prima volta che non solo ascoltava, ma si figurava anche ciò che l’uomo stava dicendo. Stare faccia a faccia con lui, o essere costretto a farlo perché doveva tenere le mani a posto, e ascoltare l’uomo parlare di sesso, invece che divorarsi a vicenda, per una volta, aveva davvero il sapore della scena preferita di un film, che vista al rallentatore poteva essere studiata e goduta in ogni particolare.

E aveva il sapore di una mostra di quadri d’autore; il soggetto dei quadri Will in tutte le sue più intime espressioni.

“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ti ho toccato?” Hannibal lo teneva abbracciato e gli parlava su una spalla, alternando ogni parola ad una delicata frizione delle labbra sulla porzione di pelle scoperta.

Will annuì e aggiunse un “Mmh…” come supporto audio al gesto. Le mani ancora saldamente ancorate alla panca; era così sicuro che la disobbedienza gli sarebbe costata l’interruzione del gioco che non gli passava per la testa di far andare le mani da qualche altra parte. In più ammise con candore che sì, era vero, amava essere guidato e non aveva ancora messo insieme il coraggio per guidare. C’erano molti campi in cui doveva evolversi e temeva anche che quelli in cui credeva di aver già completato ogni possibile crescita, in realtà, non fossero che dei trampolini di lancio per ciò che sarebbe arrivato dopo.

Forse tutta la calma di cui parlava Hannibal nei confronti degli spettacoli della vita era la stessa che l’uomo stesso stava usando nell’attendere che Will diventasse _esattamente_ ciò che lui si aspettava.  

“Descrivimi come ti sei sentito,” disse Hannibal.

Vulnerabile, ma molto meno di quando Hannibal l’aveva scopato sul pavimento e molto meno di adesso.

Perché gli veniva così spontaneo definirsi la parte _scopata_ della coppia? Non scopavano insieme?

“Non ho una definizione,” replicò Will alla ricerca di un filo del discorso che continuava a perdere. Troppi confusi pensieri si avvicendavano nella mente. “Lo volevo così tanto che anche se avessi provato paura, ora come ora ricordo solo che è stato estasiante e…giusto.”

“Hai dimenticato di aver provato sconcerto. Non ti aspettavi di sentirti così,” disse Hannibal.

“Non è vero, i primi giorni insieme li hai scordati? Ci siamo avvicinati subito…” tentò Will, ma Hannibal lo bloccò.

“Quelli erano i giorni in cui eri convinto di fare un favore all’umanità immolando il resto della tua vita alla mia custodia. Ti sentivi il solo padrone della situazione. È forse ancora così?” Hannibal trasformò uno dei baci all’incavo della spalla in un morso delicato.

“No.”

“Non credi che tutta la sicurezza che avevi all’inizio, anche quella mostrata le volte in cui io mi sono lasciato assalire…” Will non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare alla scelta dei termini, e Hannibal gli fece eco con una risata gutturale davvero piacevole, “Sia svanita perché non ti aspettavi di sentirti così?”

“Non mi aspettavo che mi piacesse così tanto essere toccato in quel modo?”

“No, non ti aspettavi di poter essere amato in ogni tuo aspetto, venerato come un’opera d’arte pur essendo violato. Un perfetto prolungamento del mio primo atto d’amore anni fa,” Hannibal riuscì, alla cieca, a tratteggiare con l’indice tutta la cicatrice sopra al suo ombelico. Will reagì come ogni volta con un lamento prolungato. “E non importa quanto tu sia scioccato dal risultato, continui a lasciarmelo fare, a darmi accesso al tuo corpo senza riserve.”

Certo, Hannibal, creatura in grado di definire _atto d’amore_ il tentativo di eviscerarlo e Will, creatura che in quell’atto aveva davvero sentito il sentimento.

“Tu sai cosa farmi,” rispose Will infatti, “Sai di cosa ho bisogno,” ammise. Mosse i fianchi contro Hannibal, ma sapeva già che l’uomo l’avrebbe trattenuto. Così gli appoggiò la bocca sulla spalla e gemendo succhiò in quel punto.

“Sì, lo so. Quando comincerai a capirlo anche tu sarà ancora meglio,” Hannibal lo staccò da lui guardandolo in viso. “Perché ora non mi fai sentire quei bei suoni che emetti quando ti tocco?”

Sì, oh sì, questo contatto non aveva paragoni con i precedenti. Hannibal aveva stabilito un livello di intimità e portato la sua eccitazione ad un punto tale, che per Will era diventato impossibile nascondersi.

C’era solo tanto da rivelare in questa lenta adulazione; raggiungere l’orgasmo e poi stare lì a riprendere fiato non era come guardarsi negli occhi scandendo ogni attimo di piacere dell’altro, senza fretta, fino a consumarsi nella contemplazione.

Hannibal si riappoggiò comodo alla panca, con una mano sollevò un lembo della maglia di Will, con l’altra riprese le carezze sul fianco, col pollice tastando ogni costola sotto la pelle tesa. Will non riuscì ad impedirsi la ritmica oscillazione del corpo, anche se impercettibile.

Il dottore era alla costante ricerca del suo sguardo, non gli permetteva di guardare altrove; quando Will voltò il viso verso una spalla, Hannibal gli prese il mento fra le mani e si fece guardare.

“Will… Vuoi che me ne vada?”

Will scosse la testa. “M-mh, no…”

“Guardami e concentrati sulla mia mano,” che adesso aveva aggirato il fianco fermandosi sulla schiena. “Vuoi che continui ad accarezzarti?”

Will stava annuendo languido.

“Sì? Allora dimmi come. Così?” Hannibal gli infilò la mano nei pantaloni, dietro, accarezzando tutta la curva dei glutei, l’altra mano sfregò col pollice sul rigonfiamento dei boxer, dove la punta del sesso aveva già lasciato un alone bagnato.

“Ah!” Il suono gli uscì improvviso tanto quanto la decisione di Hannibal di toccarlo in quel punto. Non sarebbe dovuto essere così, diamine, non era una reazione normale per un accenno di carezza, ma Hannibal era l’estremo di ogni sua sensazione, come più volte sperimentato nella vita.

“Non credo durerebbe molto così, eh Will?”

Will respirò a fondo tra l’eccitazione e, ad essere onesto, una leggera irritazione. Anche verso Hannibal, ma soprattutto verso se stesso.

Stavolta la mano dell’uomo si chiuse a coppa tra le sue gambe, stringendolo.

Will abbassò il capo sul petto, gemendo più forte, sfregandosi contro il palmo offerto. “Bastardo,” gli mormorò in una flebile rivalsa.

“Non ho colpa,” si giustificò Hannibal con tono innocente, “Lo spettacolo che proponi è irrinunciabile e non ne ho mai goduto così tanto prima. Starei a guardarti per il resto dei miei giorni.”

“Il resto dei tuoi giorni è troppo perfino per te,” ribatté Will.

Hannibal staccò di nuovo le mani dalla zona bassa del suo corpo e internamente Will guaì di frustrazione. “No, non…” lo pregò, sapendo cosa aveva in mente l’uomo.

Come sospettato Hannibal gli avvolse di nuovo il viso tra le mani e gli parlò suadente. “Sssh,” un bacio leggero sul labbro superiore, “Sei così ubbidiente stasera,” gli premette un pollice sul mento schiudendogli di poco la bocca.

“La lingua…” si limitò a sussurrare Hannibal, facendo sporgere la sua come indicando quanto richiesto.

Will offrì la lingua e l’uomo la leccò con un gesto voluttuoso che a Will ricordò la bramosia con cui lui stesso aveva sorseggiato acqua dopo che si era risvegliato in ospedale con la fasciatura all’addome. Era convinto di essere già così eccitato da chiedere pietà, eppure il livello era cresciuto.

Cercò la bocca di Hannibal per un contatto più profondo, ma l’uomo si ritrasse.

“Ti prego, ancora…”

Hannibal infilò una mano tra loro, gli abbassò i boxer e lo afferrò. Will abbandonò la testa all’indietro già ringraziando per la concessione. Ma fu questione di poche carezze, sufficienti a portarlo al limite, e poi Hannibal lo lasciò.

Will era duro e bagnato e mai l’espressione _sul punto di esplodere_ gli era sembrata più corretta per descriversi.

“Dio… Non ce la faccio più. Hannibal…” piagnucolò.

Sì, aveva decisamente piagnucolato.

“Ti voglio,” gli mormorò il dottore all’orecchio. La rauca richiesta strappò a Will un altro lamento; tutto di Hannibal gli faceva perdere la testa in questi momenti, ma sentirgli dare voce al desiderio era incredibile. Essere l’oggetto del suo sconvolgimento non poteva che far sentire Will ubriaco di potere.

“Anch’io,” disse Will di rimando con un filo di voce, “Sì, ti prego. Andiamo…” si staccò dalla panca per seguire Hannibal ovunque decidesse di portarlo sottocoperta.

Hannibal gli riposizionò le mani dov’erano e lo guardò. “Qui dove sei, in questa posizione. Ti voglio qui.”

Con un invito gentile l’uomo lo fece sollevare sulle ginocchia per avere accesso ai suoi pantaloni. Riuscì a spogliarlo degli indumenti di sotto senza nemmeno fargli staccare le mani dal bordo della panca.

Will conobbe una nuova versione del sentirsi esposto. Nudo ed eccitato di fronte al partner lo era stato molte volte, ma così pronto a mostrarsi senza riserve, viso e corpo, nell’atto di essere preso, era schiacciante. Si mischiò all’eccitazione anche un’agitazione strana, legata non all’atto, ma al mostrare come l’atto lo trasformava. Cosa diventava Will quando quest’altra versione di lui prendeva il sopravvento.

Era quasi come essere disteso sul pavimento a versare litri di sangue ai piedi di Hannibal implorandolo di non farlo, di non andare avanti, di non uccidere.

E dopotutto Will si era già mostrato al dottore anche sotto quella forma.

Hannibal lo impugnò e riprese ad accarezzarlo. “Ti piace… Ah! Ridurmi ad un cumulo di brividi e desiderio, eh?” disse Will facendo cadere lo sguardo tra le sue gambe. Perfino la tecnica usata dall’uomo gli mandava in ebollizione il sangue: quel rapido movimento che partiva dalla base e andava verso l’alto, tenendolo in tensione senza farlo venire.

“Posso ridurti molto peggio di così.”

E questo era fuori da ogni dubbio.

Per Will ormai era come avere a che fare con un prolungamento di se stesso. Quasi si era dimenticato di come si toccava da solo, così perfettamente soddisfatto da come veniva toccato da lui.

La mano lo lasciò, la vide slacciare anche gli altri pantaloni. Hannibal se li abbassò e Will si stupì di vedere che l’uomo era pronto molto più di quanto non fosse lui stesso.

Da dove tirava fuori quel controllo? Dalla consapevolezza che più si controllava e più avrebbe goduto dopo? O era una qualche tecnica tantrica? Oppure aveva a che fare col suo palazzo della mente, forse si rifugiava lì a riflettere per non venire nei pantaloni come invece capitava spesso a Will per colpa sua?

Will non chiese nessuna delle delucidazioni, Hannibal non gli diede l’opportunità.

Come in tutte le altre volte in cui l’aveva preparato, l’uomo si succhiò un dito poi, tenendo Will per un fianco, lo fece scivolare dentro di lui. Will sobbalzò. Questo era il momento in cui, nonostante la bruciante voglia di proseguire fino a raggiungere la soddisfazione, Will si chiedeva in che modo sarebbe potuto essere piacevole.

Il pensiero che inevitabilmente lo diventasse, non importava quanto fosse doloroso l’inizio, lo indusse ad accogliere l’intrusione con un lamento di dolore, ma non cercò di sottrarsi.

“Oh, sì,” bisbigliò Hannibal, “Bello. Sei bellissimo. Guardami.”

L’uomo lo fissò negli occhi e Will dovette chiudere i suoi per qualche secondo, in risposta al movimento dentro di lui. Hannibal stava entrando e uscendo da lui, tirandolo verso di sé e toccando ogni punto raggiungibile da quella posizione.

Will singhiozzò.

“Ho detto guardami,” la richiesta fu ripetuta con una breve stretta al fianco.

Quando sollevò le palpebre, Hannibal lo baciò sulle labbra, sul mento. “Ti farò male,” asserì non dando alla frase nessun tono, né quello di un monito, né quello di una richiesta di permesso per continuare.

“Mh,” Will rispose con la stessa ambiguità.

“Posso smettere ora,” aggiunse Hannibal.

“Chi è che sta cercando di evitare responsabilità adesso, dottore?” Hannibal si immobilizzò per ascoltarlo. Will non era solito fare discorsi articolati in questi momenti, ma sapeva quanto l’uomo apprezzasse il dialogo nell’elenco dei preliminari. “Sei un maestro nel passarmi la pala cosicché io mi scavi la fossa da solo. Ma non stavolta. Se non vuoi farmi male smetti. Ma so che non lo farai, perché che tu mi faccia male non frega a nessuno dei due.”

Hannibal lo afferrò per la nuca; alla mano sotto un paio di mosse bastarono a far scivolare dentro un secondo dito. Will strinse la panca e i denti contemporaneamente. Gli sfuggì un suono dalla gola che emise con lo sguardo fisso in Hannibal. Lesse nell’uomo tutto il compiacimento per il risultato delle sue azioni.

“Questo ti piace tanto quanto ti è piaciuto infilarmi un coltello nella pancia, vero?” chiese Will. Prese fiato e appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla dell’uomo, finché gliel’avesse permesso. Hannibal lo baciò sulla testa e rise. “Riconosco l’analogia. Così come la riconosci tu stesso. Bravo, Will. Ubbidiente e presente.”

Il tono suadente era in contrasto con le carezze ora più decise e rapide. Will si mosse in sincronia emettendo piccoli sbuffi ad ogni fitta di dolore.

“Puoi staccare le mani adesso. Abbracciami,” Will eseguì all’istante. Reggersi all’uomo e infilargli le dita tra i capelli era la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto d’istinto già minuti prima.

Hannibal lo liberò dalle dita. Lo tenne sollevato finché, aiutandosi, non si guidò fino a penetrarlo con la punta. Solo allora si fermò.

Will gli afferrò i capelli con forza attendendo il seguito.

Hannibal lo baciò su una guancia. “Mia bellissima creatura,” ansimò, e Will godette al sentire un tremolio nella voce dell’uomo tutto d’un pezzo, “Da qui in avanti sono nelle tue mani,” ridacchiò e poi trasse un altro profondo respiro.

Will non ebbe bisogno del traduttore simultaneo, ciò nonostante rimase interdetto per qualche secondo. E non poté fare a meno di congratularsi tra sé e sé con Hannibal per essere sempre anni luce davanti a lui. E lui che pensava di essere stato brillante con la frase di qualche minuto prima.

“Sei un bastardo,” mormorò Will.

“L’hai già detto.”

C’era ancora quel leggero tremito nella voce del dottore e fu questo a smuoverlo. Una sola possibilità di vedere lo stronzo perdere il controllo non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare per nulla al mondo.

Si ancorò alla panca stavolta di sua volontà e contro ogni buon senso allargò le gambe e cercò di rilassarsi. Funzionava molto meglio quando era Hannibal a spingere da dietro, faceva male, ma almeno non era lui a causarselo da solo.

La considerazione fatta aiutò, perché si sentì un coglione e anche un codardo. Trasse un respiro, tirò a sé il bordo della panca e con una spinta che fu molto più che dolorosa fece scivolare l’uomo dentro di sé.

“Oh! Dio…” nascose di nuovo il viso nell’incavo della spalla del dottore e mugolò sommessamente.

Frapposti tra un suo lamento e l’altro, però, c’erano anche i respiri di Hannibal. Quelli attirarono la sua attenzione, tanto che trovò la forza di guardarlo.

L’uomo aveva appoggiato i palmi delle mani sulla panca e teneva la testa indietro e gli occhi chiusi. La bocca leggermente aperta gli dava l’aspetto estatico di chi era già in preda al piacere.

Will gli accarezzò una guancia e incontrò il suo sguardo. “Ecco la _mia_ bellissima creatura,” mormorò e baciò la bocca socchiusa.

Hannibal lo abbracciò e sottovoce articolò una serie di parole in lituano che come sempre fecero vibrare la pelle di Will.

Il dottore aveva parlato di potere su di lui? Beh, che dire allora di questa supremazia che Will stava sperimentando?

Accarezzò il collo di Hannibal e lo afferrò dietro. Gli appoggiò il palmo dell’altra mano sulla guancia tenendogli la testa ferma in una presa decisa.

Tentò un primo, timido movimento in avanti. In reazione strinse la presa sul viso dell’uomo e si appoggiò a lui fronte contro fronte respirando velocemente.

Poi bastò il semplice gesto di Hannibal di prenderlo per i fianchi per fargli risucchiare aria tra i denti.

“Aspetta!” bisbigliò torcendo tra le dita la maglia di Hannibal. “Ho bisogno… Un attimo.”

Hannibal lo avvolse tra le braccia sollevandolo di un po’, poi lo riabbassò mentre alzava le ginocchia. Una sincronia di movimenti che fece salire le lacrime agli occhi di Will. “Cazzo… No no, non così.”

“Ssssh,” Hannibal gli baciò la guancia, “Rilassati,” una serie di baci sul collo riuscirono comunque a farlo rabbrividire. Nonostante tutto fosse smodato, in termini di percezione, Will registrò non solo le labbra carezzevoli dell’uomo, ma anche il piacevole calore del suo corpo contro il suo sesso ancora turgido.

Will cercò il bordo della maglia di Hannibal e lo sollevò in modo da toglierla di mezzo e appoggiarsi direttamente alla sua pelle. Al nuovo intenso calore emise un sospiro di sollievo. Ondeggiò in avanti e contrasse i muscoli provocando un sussulto in Hannibal. “Ah! Will… Perfetto. Continua.”

Niente di più invitante di questo roco suggerimento. Will aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi, ma di nuovo prese il viso di Hannibal tra le mani e lo guardò. Lo baciò. Lo guardò di nuovo. Il ritmico avanti e indietro una specie di danza in sottofondo ai loro sospiri e alle mezze parole.

“Manca solo il sangue,” bisbigliò Will sulle sue labbra.

Hannibal aggrottò la fronte.

“Mi sembra di essere tornato sulla scogliera, hai la stessa espressione,” spiegò Will.

“Perché sei ugualmente meraviglioso, quanto lo sei stato quella notte,” rispose l’uomo.

Will si mosse con più decisione, anche se sempre cauto ad evitare di alzarsi e abbassarsi. I risultati sul viso di Hannibal erano scioccanti variazioni di espressioni estatiche; Will non aveva idea che se ne potessero esprimere così tante, e di sicuro non aveva idea che quell’uomo ne possedesse di così diverse tra loro.

“Ancora… Ancora,” ansimò Hannibal e Will rimase a bocca aperta immobile per qualche secondo a registrare la scena. L’avrebbe rivissuta al rallentatore nella sua fantasia per il resto della sua vita, non importava quante altre volte l’avrebbero fatto.

La sua personale versione di _Se potessi vederti tutti i giorni, per sempre, ricorderei comunque questo momento._

Esattamente come sulla scogliera, Will fu sopraffatto dalla bellezza del momento e cominciò a tremare. Mentre Hannibal gli accarezzava la schiena e gli parlava nella sua lingua e, oh Dio, a Will non serviva neanche sapere cosa gli stesse dicendo, realizzò qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto capire già dalla scogliera. Non era sopraffatto dalla situazione solo perché lui la trovava bellissima. Lo era soprattutto per ciò che stava provando Hannibal.

La loro profonda connessione trovava radici anche nell’empatia di Will, quell’empatia che gli consentiva di assumere il punto di vista di chiunque. Ed entrare nella testa di Hannibal poteva voler dire avere a che fare con pensieri terribili, di tanto in tanto, spesso, ma di certo significava anche una profonda e struggente capacità di meravigliarsi di fronte alle emozioni umane più belle.

Il dottore sciorinò un’altra sequela di termini lituani con una voce spezzata a cui Will non aveva mai prestato tanta attenzione come adesso.

“È troppo… Troppo…” sussurrò Will alludendo in parte alla sua empatia. Come poteva sobbarcarsi il piacere di Hannibal oltre al suo? C’era da impazzire. La potenza del guardarsi negli occhi; una delle prime cose di cui lui e Hannibal avevano parlato al loro primo incontro.

_Non ti piace il contatto visivo, eh?_

_Gli occhi distraggono_ , aveva risposto Will.

E sì, era un’affermazione che avrebbe ancora sostenuto, con tutto il resto del mondo. Ma gli occhi di Hannibal no, non lo distraevano. Gli occhi di Hannibal lo focalizzavano esattamente sulla cosa più importante.

“Rallenta…” gli disse Hannibal. Il grande palmo della mano gli diede due piccoli colpetti sulla schiena.

“Fa male…” disse Will senza prestargli attenzione. Al movimento ondeggiante sostituì un rapido su e giù in contrasto con le sue parole. Strinse i capelli di Hannibal tra le dita. “Cazzo… Fa male. Oddio, è stupendo.”

Aveva la vaga impressione di stare blaterando concetti che sarebbero dovuti essere in antitesi tra loro, ma non lo erano. Non nella sua testa. Non secondo quanto gli diceva il suo corpo.

Hannibal gli chiese di baciarlo e Will gli divorò la bocca. Faticava a credere di avere tra le braccia lo stesso uomo di sempre; sentirlo domandare qualcosa era tanto eccitante quanto vederlo prendersi quel qualcosa senza chiedere.

Will si vide nell’atto di penetrarlo, l’esatto opposto di quanto stavano facendo; come sarebbe stata l’espressione di Hannibal in quel caso?

L’immagine da sola bastò a portarlo al limite.

Hannibal inserì una mano fra loro e lo accarezzò proprio nel momento giusto; Will gli infilò le unghie nelle spalle gemendo. La scossa di piacere fu violenta, e la mano lo lasciò subito dopo.

“Hannibal… Ti prego,” lo baciò, “Fammi venire.”

“Dimmi a cosa stavi pensando,” lo invitò Hannibal.

Will non poté fare a meno, anche nella confusione, di stupirsi una volta di più di quanto i suoi pensieri non fossero mai totalmente _suoi_ in presenza di Hannibal.

“Che sei bello… Ma sarai ancora più bello quando sarò io a scoparti,” via, perché usare giri di parole? Nemmeno si ricordava se ci fosse un termine migliore da utilizzare per indicare bene le sue intenzioni.

“Credevo…mi stessi già scopando,” replicò Hannibal col fiato corto.

Will sorrise e gli leccò le labbra. Gli prese il mento fra le mani e lo fissò. “Tu stai cominciando ad usare la tua bocca in modo osceno, dottore. Intendevo che vorrei sapere come si sta dentro di te.”

“Sì?” Hannibal pose la domanda retorica con un accento così marcato da farla sembrare più un sibilo, così a bassa voce, così senza fiato, così sexy. Non doveva essere una grande rivelazione per lui, ma sembrò molto compiaciuto dall’ammissione di Will.

“Hannibal, sto per…” Will chiuse un pugno e lo riaprì, era così vicino che se il dottore avesse bloccato tutto adesso si sarebbe messo ad urlare. O a piangere.

Pregò che il sadismo dell’uomo non sfociasse nella crudeltà pura e semplice. E internamente rise a questa speranza.

“Toccati,” bisbigliò Hannibal. Gli prese la mano e la accompagnò tra i loro corpi. Will si impugnò con un singhiozzo ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi mentre l’uomo sotto lo teneva per i fianchi proseguendo a muoversi in lui. E, Dio, continuava a guardarlo ed era così terribilmente eccitante.

Si sincronizzarono sia i loro movimenti che i lamenti emessi. Ogni “Ah!” una buona scusa per approfittarsi della bocca schiusa dell’altro e accarezzarla con la lingua, ogni “Mh” trattenuto un motivo per un bacio.

L’orgasmo fu una rapida caduta da un’altezza vertiginosa, la stessa identica sensazione provata volando giù dalla scogliera, prima di toccare l’acqua.

Will chiuse gli occhi in preda al piacere degli istanti appena successivi, ma guardò Hannibal quando lo seguì pochi momenti dopo. Così bello, perso e stravolto che Will si chiese che diavolo gli fosse passato per la testa a perdersi uno spettacolo del genere per tutto quel tempo.

Non c’era nulla che non fosse assolutamente perfetto; anche in ciò che seguì. La testa di Will sulla spalla di Hannibal, la guancia dell’uomo sui capelli di Will, l’impercettibile cullarsi di entrambi ancora nella stessa posizione per pochi attimi e il rumoroso respiro sul quale Will stava calcolando a che punto della loro ripresa fossero.

Si mossero in tacito accordo, insieme, solo per permettere ad Hannibal di uscire da lui. La confusione impiastricciata che ne derivò fece ridere entrambi, nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno di altro materiale per eliminare qualsiasi imbarazzo tra loro.

Will rimase accoccolato ad Hannibal, con un braccio avvolto attorno al suo collo a ripercorrere ogni sensazione sperimentata. Non era ancora il momento di riprendere a parlare. Attesero che fosse l’aria frizzante della sera a farli smuovere, solo allora si alzarono e scesero sottocoperta per una doccia.

 

 

 

Per Will nulla era paragonabile all’avere un giaciglio che si muoveva con lo sciabordio delle onde. Nel corso del viaggio avrebbe cercato di convincere Hannibal a dormire direttamente sul pavimento, qualche volta, per ora si accontentava del dondolio del lettino. Non gli dispiaceva affatto che non fosse matrimoniale, era della giusta ampiezza da costringerli a dormire abbracciati ed era proprio ciò di cui Will aveva bisogno.

Non vedeva ancora nel futuro un possibile momento in cui avrebbe voluto un rapporto meno intenso e simbiotico. Al diavolo la normalità e la salute mentale. Aveva atteso troppo per tutto questo, la conseguenza era che adesso doveva assecondare il suo desiderio.

“Sei sveglio?” chiese ad Hannibal.

“Mh,” l’uomo diede un flebile segno di vita. Mosse le spalle mettendosi più comodo e Will finì più in basso con la testa, sul suo petto. Hannibal aveva un buon odore di bagnoschiuma dopo la doccia, non buono quanto il suo odore naturale, però.

“Con te non sono mai sicuro, quando ti metti in modalità risparmio energetico sembri addormentato. O morto.”

“Farò tesoro di queste tue considerazioni, Will,” replicò con voce strascicata l’uomo.

Will cercò una posizione più comoda contro l’uomo dando un colpo di fianchi per mettersi a pancia in giù. Riappoggiò il capo, stavolta sul cuscino a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e aprì le braccia a mo’ di ala di gabbiano una da una parte e una dall’altra della testa di Hannibal.

Ruotò uno sguardo colpevole verso il dottore e lo trovò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. “Sei. Insopportabile,” gli sibilò.

“Cosa vuoi? Ti ho chiesto se stavi dormendo apposta. E poi posso anche essere insopportabile, ma non puoi fare a meno di me quindi… Zitto e dormi,” Will terminò la frase e mentalmente si preparò a più o meno tutta la serie di dolori di possibile derivazione dall’aver aizzato un leone con un punteruolo elettrico.

Hannibal sollevò la testa dal cuscino e si leccò le labbra. Gli mancava solo un calice di vino in mano da annusare e sarebbe stato il perfetto Hannibal di Baltimora, pronto a saltare alla gola. E a Will non venne niente di meglio da fare che spingerlo di nuovo sul cuscino e coprirgli la bocca con la propria.

Gli diede due baci a stampo, ridendo, una leccatina e altri due baci. Poi si rimise sdraiato immobile.

Fu silenzio per qualche secondo.

“Tu sei anche molto furbo,” commentò Hannibal scatenando la successiva risatina di Will; molto contenuta, un suono attutito dal cuscino e un lieve tremolio delle spalle. Meglio non strafare o l’uomo l’avrebbe scaraventato giù dal letto.

“Devo fare il meglio che posso con ciò che ho a disposizione,” Will accarezzò l’uomo a palmo aperto sul petto. Le dita passarono nella morbida e folta peluria che gli solleticò i polpastrelli.

“Sono spaventosamente implume rispetto a te,” commentò Will.

“Compensi con la tua massa di riccioli,” Hannibal si girò sul fianco, gli passò un braccio attorno per appoggiargli la mano sulla nuca in un abbraccio avvolgente e protettivo.

“Non saremmo potuti essere più diversi di così, eh?” mormorò Will, “Biondo e bruno, riccio e liscio…”

“Grande e piccolo…”

“Vecchio e giovane…”

Hannibal fece una smorfia agli ultimi due aggettivi. “Eppure così simili,” terminò sorridendo. In quell’espressione tutta la sua palese approvazione di poter dire che erano simili.

Will inserì a fatica una mano tra l’amabile pressa dei loro due corpi, risalì fino al viso per liberare la fronte dell’uomo dalla frangia. Ne voleva di più di questi momenti in cui gli avrebbe semplicemente ripetuto che lo amava e l’avrebbe stretto tra le braccia magari anche cullandolo.

Non importava che non lo facesse per una sorta di codice d’onore suo, voleva provarlo. Perché il sentimento che lo animava ora, per colui il quale chiunque altro al mondo avrebbe considerato un mostro, con tutta ragione, era l’emozione più vera, più umana e più completa che avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua e sentirsi così gli faceva bene.

Certe volte aveva l’impressione che gli altri quarant’anni della sua vita fossero stati una specie di rodaggio per il vero se stesso che cominciava a vivere ora.

Come se tutto quanto prima non fosse che il ricordo sbiadito di qualcun altro che gli aveva raccontato la sua vita fino ad oggi, mostrandogliela, ma facendogli anche perdere un sacco di tempo ad ascoltarlo.

Era il turno di questo Will di parlare, e l’avrebbe fatto per tutto il tempo concessogli da qui in avanti.

“Sei diventato molto più affettuoso,” disse Hannibal sistemando la testa sul cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi. Rilassato e in pace, una bella visione. “A me non dà fastidio. Il fatto che tu sia affettuoso, intendo,” concluse Hannibal accarezzandogli la nuca.

Will si rannicchiò contro di lui. Concentrò la sua attenzione prima sul respiro di Hannibal, poi sul rumore dell’acqua sotto di loro. Fanculo al suo codice d’onore, pensò prima di addormentarsi.  


	17. Chapter 17

“Fermo dove sei,” intimò Hannibal puntando il coltello verso Will, che era fermo sulla soglia della porta.

“Cos’ho fatto?” Will allargò le braccia incassando il collo nelle spalle. Sorrise perché una vaga idea l’aveva.

“Qualsiasi cuci… qualsiasi stanza assomigli ad una cucina,” spiegò Hannibal indicando tutto lo spazio intorno, il piccolo angolo sottocoperta in cui c’erano fornelli e scorte alimentari, “Ti è preclusa finché avrai vita.”

Will fece un significativo passo all’interno e incrociò le braccia al petto. Hannibal posò il coltello sul piano lavoro e si voltò in sua direzione, braccia ai lati del corpo, mento sollevato.

Will scoprì i denti divertito. “È una reazione un po’ esagerata solo perché ho mischiato il burro di noccioline con lo yogurt greco.”

Gli occhi di Hannibal si ridussero a due fessure. “Tu sei una disgrazia per il cibo in generale e in particolare per quello che finisce nel tuo corpo.”

“Guarda,” Will fece un giro su se stesso, “Sono ancora vivo, evidentemente sopporto bene il cibo di cui mi nutro.”

“Come sei riuscito ad imbarcare burro di noccioline?” si informò Hannibal.

“Tu hai imbarcato l’argenteria…”

“Stai mettendo a paragone le due cose utilizzando qualche tuo strano criterio a me sconosciuto?”

“Perché la fai tanto lunga? Considerando poi il volo che hai fatto fare al vasetto in mezzo al mare? Quanti pesci ti ringrazieranno per il delizioso spuntino…” dichiarò Will con enfasi, aspettandosi l’espressione disgustata di Hannibal in risposta, con annessa chiusura degli occhi come manifestazione di estrema sofferenza.

Will gli aveva perdonato subito il lancio dell’ignobile alimento per il semplice fatto che aveva disseminato di barattoli ogni spazio nascosto della barca. Che Hannibal si appropriasse pure di quella vittoria, a Will bastava avere una scorta alla quale attingere.

“Per salvare te, penso di aver avvelenato tutta la zona intorno a dove il barattolo è affondato. Ringraziamo solo di esserci allontanati abbastanza da non rischiare di pescare nella fauna ittica ormai condannata,” Hannibal gli fece un gesto con le dita per fargli segno di allontanarsi.

“Il burro di arachidi è un alimento sano,” Will proseguì il tormentoso monologo di difesa, “Basta solo non esagerare.”

“Ha lo stesso sapore dell’olio appena utilizzato per friggere, se lo bevessi. E sto parlando di olio scadente.”

“Non è vero! E che ne sai se non l’hai mai assaggiato?” esclamò Will indignato.

“Ho avuto la malaugurata idea di baciare te dopo che ne avevi decisamente abusato. Terribile.”

Will non ricordava l’occorrenza ma sospettava che, soprattutto nei giorni trascorsi sull’isola scozzese, potesse essere successo.

“Beh,” fece spallucce, “A me invece piacerebbe molto baciarti anche con la bocca piena di burro di noccioline.”

Se ne andò prima di rischiare una coltellata.

 

 

 

Due giorni di navigazione e nessun problema. Tutto proseguiva indisturbato, quasi da rendere i regolari controlli di Will superflui. Non avrebbe mai lasciato nulla al caso e alla fortuna, almeno non ciò su cui aveva potere decisionale, ma era bello sapere che l’imbarcazione dimostrava di essere adatta al viaggio molto più di quanto avesse sperato all’inizio.

Gli ultimi tempi ad Atene l’avevano stupito per la condizione che gli avevano regalato; la pace, la leggerezza d’animo, la libertà dai pensieri e quella costante voglia di sorridere che in passato si sarebbe negato, in particolare in una condizione estrema come la sua, in fuga perenne, e perennemente colpevole di omicidio. Anzi, di più omicidi.

Ma al centro di una distesa d’acqua, Will aveva permesso a quelle sensazioni di ampliarsi fino a sommergerlo del tutto. Aveva concesso loro tutto lo spazio possibile e dopo solo due giorni poteva dichiarare che buttare l’ancora e vivere lì per il resto della vita era un’idea che gli passava per la testa più volte al giorno.

Il forte legame con Hannibal e l’intensa ulteriore evoluzione del loro rapporto l’avevano saziato in modo completo. Non aveva altri desideri che proseguire ad esplorare il compagno, per ora.

Per ora poteva anche far finta che non ci fosse nulla di strano nel loro rapporto. E non era poi così male poterlo credere per qualche tempo.

Hannibal gli trasmetteva la stessa tranquillità e la stessa voglia di fermarsi a godere del momento; un discorso, quello, affrontato più volte.

Will vedeva emergere in lui nuovi aspetti col trascorrere del tempo. Doveva ammettere che l’averlo confinato in quel poco spazio con lui gli comunicava un po’ la stessa sensazione di onnipotenza provata i primi giorni della loro convivenza, quelli in cui, come specificato da Hannibal, Will era ancora convinto di avere la situazione sotto controllo.

Le dinamiche erano cambiate, ora che anche solo vedere Hannibal seduto a leggere sul ponte lo faceva piombare in uno stato di sconvolgimento interiore tra l’euforico e il sognante; un bambino al luna park, per la prima volta, ecco come si sarebbe definito.

L’altra consolidata usanza, dopo le sue divagazioni mentali su Hannibal, era quella di andare a cercarlo per toccarlo. Solo toccarlo ed essere certo che non stesse allucinando da dopo il volo dalla scogliera. Ogni tanto l’assurda idea lo coglieva impreparato tanto da farlo quasi tremare.

Scese le scale che portavano alle stanzette di sotto. Le mani irrequiete si appoggiarono prima allo stipite della porta della piccola cucina, nessuno lì, poi a quello della stanza con gli abiti e i vari accessori. Niente.

Fece capolino nella camera da letto, sentendosi molto stupido a sospirare di sollievo trovando Hannibal addormentato sul letto.

La struttura lo conteneva a malapena da solo, Will si chiese come riuscissero a dormirci dentro insieme, la sua postura era così diversa da quella delle mattine successive alle loro notti di sesso; rilassato con le mani sul petto, il capo voltato di lato.

Doveva essersi perso nel suo palazzo e appisolato in qualcuna delle sue stanze signorili, con enormi arazzi ad impreziosire le pareti e soffitti che si perdevano nel cielo.

Will sorrise alla visione. C’era sempre una componente surreale nel sorprenderlo addormentato, come fosse impossibile coglierlo nel bel mezzo di un’esigenza troppo umana per uno come lui.

Will staccò la spalla dall’arco della porta per togliere il disturbo, ma ci ripensò subito e fece un passo nella stanza.

Un altro.

Arrivato a fianco del letto fu certo che non l’avrebbe lasciato lì se non dopo averlo toccato. Giusto per stare tranquillo.

L’avrebbe svegliato, senza dubbio, e odiò la sua debolezza.

La mano si mosse comunque, ancora tremolante, due dita sfiorarono la fronte di Hannibal, l’arco di un sopracciglio, la linea del naso. Il respiro dell’uomo si bloccò. Appena Will scostò la mano, lui aprì un occhio.

“Non mi davi fastidio.”

“Da quanto sei sveglio?”

“Non dormivo.”

Certo, la creatura non necessitava di pisolini pomeridiani.

“Ho notato la tua propensione ad accertarti che io respiri nel sonno,” disse Hannibal tornando al suo stato di sonno apparente. Will attese per vedere se avrebbe fatto ironia sui numerosi cambiamenti nel loro rapporto, primo fra tutti il fatto che Will non desiderasse più vederlo morto.

“Già, non si sa mai,” ribatté Will dando voce ai suoi pensieri, “Mi tocca farti fare la fine del barattolo di burro di noccioline, poi.”

Il rumore caldo della risata contenuta di Hannibal gli mise sottosopra lo stomaco, peggio di un qualsiasi rollio improvviso della barca. L’uomo gli prese una mano e lo invitò accanto a lui.

Un po’ perché non c’era spazio e un po’ per sua necessità, Will gli si sdraiò sopra completamente, una gamba inserita fra quelle di Hannibal, il naso contro la sua mandibola.

“Allora,” disse Hannibal abbracciandolo, “Il tuo bisogno di contatto è soddisfatto?”

“Abbastanza, mister onniscienza, la tua sagacia mi lascia sempre a bocca aperta,” rispose Will muovendosi nell’abbraccio per mettersi più comodo e, ammise con se stesso, per risvegliare l’interesse del dottore. Strinse le gambe attorno a quella dell’uomo.

Era andato a cercare Hannibal per trascorrere qualche momento piacevole con lui, quello che non immaginava era trovare l’uomo già eccitato. Will alzò la testa verso di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Che stavi facendo nel tuo palazzo?” sorrise all’idea che Hannibal potesse darsi piacere senza bisogno di toccarsi, ma non era poi tanto dubbioso sulla possibilità che potesse accadere sul serio. Aveva vissuto mesi con lui prima di avere la certezza che avesse esigenze umane in quel campo.

Hannibal rispose con una risata; ribaltò le loro posizioni e lo inchiodò al cuscino con un bacio. Appassionato e affamato, dritto al punto. Will non chiedeva di meglio che essere assecondato nella sua frenesia di toccare, afferrare, stringere.

Gli venne spontaneo avvolgergli le gambe attorno ai fianchi; lo sentì emettere un verso di apprezzamento e così strinse la presa, inarcò la schiena premendo la nuca contro il cuscino.

Hannibal interruppe il bacio e si fermò ad osservarlo appoggiato sugli avambracci. Un sorrisetto sbilenco ad impreziosire il viso arrossato, strafottente e arrogante, da prendere a schiaffi.

L’uomo si abbassò toccando una guancia di Will con le labbra; gli parlò tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Così… Lento, lento…” mimò l’aggettivo usato con due baci distanziati tra loro e due carezze date con l’intero corpo contro quello di Will.

“Quando ho valutato l’idea di mangiarti, molto tempo fa,” Hannibal gli pizzicò la pelle del collo tra gli incisivi, “Qualsiasi fosse stata la ricetta finale scelta avrebbe contemplato una lenta cottura, dopo una ancor più lenta marinatura in olio e spezie orientali. Anche se non sarebbe servito insaporirti.”

“E mi avresti mangiato un pezzo per volta,” Will deglutì. Non sapeva se l’argomento toccato lo eccitasse per la sua inattuabilità, alla luce del loro nuovo rapporto, o per la sua presenza di sottofondo, come un’inevitabile idea aleggiante nell’aria, visto che aveva votato anima e corpo ad un uomo che aveva amato mangiare carne umana.

Non solo. Un uomo che amava lui e che la curiosità su che sapore lui avesse non l’avrebbe mai messa a tacere.

“Ti avrei fatto durare il più possibile,” ribatté Hannibal stavolta mordendogli una guancia.

“Ma poi sarei finito,” sussurrò Will.

“Un vero peccato, doverti solo ricordare. Per questo ti preferisco come sei.”

“Ma ogni tanto ci pensi,” disse Will sapendo che non era necessario porre la domanda.

Hannibal annuì; un ringhio sommesso dietro il “Mh-mh,” di conferma.

E di riflesso a quanto duro era diventato Hannibal, Will emise un gemito. Preoccupante che il suo compagno si eccitasse così all’idea di cibarsi di lui. Ma la preoccupazione per Will aveva assunto contorni sfocati da quando conosceva Hannibal; e ancora più sfocati da quando se ne era innamorato. Non era mai abbastanza da fargli passare la voglia di stargli vicino.

Hannibal lo faceva sentire esattamente come voleva sentirsi: protetto da due braccia taglienti come rasoi. Per Will fidarsi di Hannibal doveva essere una sua decisione, non un sentimento scaturito dalla certezza che lui non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

“Con cosa avresti cominciato?” chiese Will, la voce ridotta ad un volume quasi inudibile, perché rotta dal desiderio.

“E me lo chiedi?” Hannibal gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, sopra la cicatrice bianca lasciata dalla lama. Will rabbrividì aggrappandosi alla sua schiena. “Ma visto che non è possibile dovrò accontentarmi.”

L’uomo gattonò verso il basso, mettendosi comodo in grembo a Will, le mani entrambe appoggiate sul suo addome e il corpo sdraiato tra le sue gambe aperte. Gli abbassò i pantaloni fin sotto ai glutei e mantenne la promessa di andare il più lentamente possibile. Lo succhiò trattenendolo in bocca, la lingua premuta contro la base, la punta che sfregava contro il palato. Will strinse tra le dita il lenzuolo dimenticandosi di respirare. Quando Hannibal lo lasciò non mancò di fargli sentire i denti strisciare su tutta la lunghezza.

Fu una prolungata deliziosa tortura che portò Will a contorcersi e a lamentarsi del ritmo in ogni modo possibile; non ottenne soddisfazione. Era sul bordo senza riuscire a cadere nel vuoto, più cercava di spingersi fra le sue labbra e più veniva trattenuto.

Altrettanto sfiancante fu la danza che seguì dopo. Will non seppe distinguere se fosse più difficile stare dietro all’Hannibal che lo scopava mettendolo a faccia in giù sul pavimento senza dargli il tempo di prendere fiato tra una spinta e l’altra, o dietro a questo ondeggiare l’uno dentro l’altro, muovendo i fianchi quel tanto che bastava a creare una pressione all’interno in grado di far diventare liquido il cervello di Will, o fargli roteare gli occhi all’indietro nella testa.

E Hannibal stava mugolando, Dio, mugolando al suo orecchio come avesse appena assaggiato il cibo più gustoso mai provato. Strofinava il naso sul suo collo e lo baciava lungo la linea della mandibola.

Il ritmo lento rendeva Will più conscio di ogni sensazione; Hannibal che gli prendeva una mano e gliela bloccava sul cuscino, sopra alla testa, che lo afferrava dietro ad un ginocchio per allargargli le gambe. Che prendeva l’altra sua mano e se la metteva sulla schiena invitandolo, “Abbracciami,” un sussurro appena udibile. Il suo odore, i suoi capelli che gli solleticavano il viso…

Will si svegliò, poi, senza avere la minima idea di quanto tempo avesse dormito. Hannibal era per metà sopra di lui con la mano ancora stretta nella sua sopra alla sua testa. Non doveva essere passato molto tempo dal loro piacevole intermezzo, dunque.

Will sospirò con un fremito ricordandone la conclusione; a quanto pareva non aveva ancora smesso di stupirsi di fronte al livello di intesa e attrazione fra di loro. La frase _Non ho mai provato nulla di simile prima d’ora_ era banale, ma efficace. Bastava il semplice fatto che fosse lì disteso sotto il suo amante a riflettere sull’orgasmo appena avuto, forse una delle poche cose a cui non aveva mai dato un briciolo di considerazione in vita sua.

Voltò il viso verso quello di Hannibal, stavolta addormentato sul serio accanto a lui. Lo baciò sulle labbra e su una spalla.

La voglia era quella di stringerlo, forte, tra le braccia. Stritolarlo, perché più forte l’avrebbe stretto e più avrebbe dimostrato quanto lo amava.

O magari morderlo.

No, forse per fargli capire fino in fondo avrebbe dovuto divorarlo.

 

 

 

“Non che sperassi di avere rete qui, ma occasionalmente…” si lamentò Will al terzo giorno di navigazione senza accesso ad internet.

“Stai davvero rimpiangendo la tecnologia? Proprio tu…” lo riprese Hannibal. Diede un’occhiata alle sue spalle e poi lanciò la lenza in mezzo al mare. Come un fottuto professionista, con un movimento fluido e sicuro.

Will provò prima una fitta di fastidio e poi un’ondata di soddisfazione da farlo gongolare e arrossire come un bambino. Tutte cose che gli aveva insegnato lui e Hannibal le aveva apprese e messe in pratica senza chiedersi se fossero giuste o meno, senza sindacare, prendendole per oro colato.

“Non è rimpianto. Preferisco avere la mia dose di TattleCrime giornaliera. E il pensiero di non poter controllare per tutto il viaggio mi dà sui nervi.”

“Mi chiedo quando abbandonerai gli ultimi stralci della tua vecchia vita, Will,” proferì distratto Hannibal, ma il risultato cercato era palese e, vista la punta di senso di colpa avvertita da Will, il risultato era anche ottenuto.

“Ok…” disse Will chiudendo l’inutile laptop e allontanandolo da sé. “Capito. Limiterò la supervisione della Lounds a sporadici controlli mensili. È accettabile?”

Hannibal gli accordò un breve cenno del capo, ma Will ci lesse dentro la piena soddisfazione di aver colpito nel segno accennando all’abitudine di Will di parlare ancora spesso e volentieri del passato. Will stesso si accorgeva non solo di farlo più di Hannibal, ma anche di non esserne fiero.

Per vivere davvero bene si sarebbe dovuto lasciare alle spalle tutto, dalla prima all’ultima cosa. E smettere di preoccuparsi, quello era il punto principale.

“Dovresti metterti la crema solare,” commentò guardando la schiena di Hannibal. “Biondo, di carnagione chiara, non abituato al sole… È la prima volta che stai sul ponte così a lungo. Finirai per scottarti…”

Hannibal girò la testa giusto il tempo di lanciargli un’occhiata canzonatoria.

“Testone,” borbottò Will tra i denti. E sorrise di gusto perché era un termine più affettuoso di _amore mio_ e non avrebbe mai pensato gli sarebbe uscito così spontaneo.

Si alzò e aprì la panca bauletto su cui stava seduto. Recuperò la bottiglietta di crema solare buttata lì da lui stesso quella mattina dopo averla usata.

Colse Hannibal alla sprovvista con il primo contatto con la crema fredda. L’uomo scattò raddrizzandosi e Will sghignazzò. Le spalle erano già arrossate e, anche se era improbabile che una scottatura potesse creare gravi problemi ad un uomo che era stato marchiato a fuoco senza conseguenze, Will sentì lo stesso l’esigenza di prendersi cura di lui.

Spalmò l’unguento sulle spalle, scese lungo le braccia, impegnate a reggere la canna da pesca, e poi passò alla schiena con particolare attenzione al marchio che gli dava l’idea di non essere qualcosa che gradiva il sole.

Mantenne ogni azione il più disinvolta possibile, ma nello stesso tempo si disse tra sé e sé che forse non toccava Hannibal abbastanza e che la cosa era un peccato per entrambi. Se il solo fatto di accarezzargli una spalla e un braccio gli stava facendo considerare ogni rilievo, muscolo, osso toccato e se stava riflettendo su quanto la struttura della sua pelle fosse piacevole sotto al palmo forse non lo toccava abbastanza. O non l’avrebbe mai toccato abbastanza.

Will intravide anche dalla sua posizione il mezzo sorrisetto irriverente sulla faccia del dottore. “Vuoi fare un tuffo in mezzo al mare?” minacciò Will dandogli una spintarella intimidatoria sulla schiena, “Non ti tiro su fino a stasera.”

“Stavo meramente godendo delle tue attenzioni.”

Will gli si mise di fronte appoggiando il fondoschiena alla ringhiera. Lo studiò come a volerne saggiare le buone intenzioni. “Stavi meramente crogiolandoti nella tua arroganza.”

Hannibal aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Will gli passò i polpastrelli sulla fronte e sulle guance, terminando il residuo di crema solare sul viso. Un ultimo passaggio lo usò per proteggergli il naso. Qualunque cosa stesse per dire Hannibal non la scoprì mai, perché l’uomo si limitò a guardarlo fisso.

Will si stupì nel constatare che anche per l’uomo il gesto fosse stato forse la cosa più intima condivisa da che vivevano insieme. E trovò adorabile quella sua espressione rapita con la bocca socchiusa.

 

 

 

Goldberg abbaiò.

Da sottocoperta era chiaro e udibile più di Winston; il Jack Russell aveva una vocetta squillante.

“Cosa vuoi?” la domanda posta da Hannibal in tono perentorio, come se il cane dovesse rispondergli senza stare neanche a pensarci.

Will si appostò ai piedi della scala in silenzio.

Altri due latrati.

“Non parlo la tua lingua,” gli fece presente Hannibal, “Per essere compreso devi rivolgerti a quello carino coi riccioli.”

Will fece una smorfia scuotendo la testa. “Carino…” sibilò.

Goldberg spiccò una corsa da un lato all’altro della barca sfrecciandogli davanti, e ritornò indietro alla stessa velocità. Abbaiò di nuovo.

“Arrivo,” gli accordò Hannibal in tono rassegnato. “Ma quando saremo lì non ti assicuro che il motivo della tua agitazione mi sarà più chiaro.”

Si fece risentire la sciocca emozione che investiva Will ogni volta che udiva Hannibal chiacchierare coi cani. Sorrise appoggiandosi con la spalla alla parete; attese il passaggio del dottore davanti alle scale.

“Allora?” lo apostrofò Will da basso, “Di che state discutendo?”

“Ah,” il dottore finse stupore nel vederlo, “Ecco quello carino coi riccioli,” rivolgendosi a Goldberg. Poi si girò verso Will, “Il nostro cane è irrequieto.”

“Ha perso la palla,” lo informò Will. Seguì il cagnolino fino al mucchio delle attrezzature da pesca impilate in un angolo. Dopo una breve ricerca riemerse con la pallina da tennis gialla che accompagnava Goldberg fin dalla Scozia. Will la sventolò davanti ad Hannibal poi la tirò a Gold che scattò alla sua rincorsa. Una volta recuperata la palla si mise sotto il tavolo tranquillo a rosicchiarla.

“Come lo sapevi?” domandò Hannibal.

“Abbaiano in modo diverso per ogni cosa. Se presti attenzione vedrai che ci impiegherai poco a distinguere le varie tonalità.”

“Come suona l’abbaio per la perdita della palla?”

“Uno strillo agitato e confuso in tua direzione, e poi verso il punto in cui la palla è stata avvistata l’ultima volta. Poi corsa e saltelli sul posto indicato,” Will rise da solo alla sua accurata descrizione.

“Capito,” annuì Hannibal. “Comunque il comportamento verso quell’oggetto è decisamente ossessivo - compulsivo.”

“Ha bisogno di sessioni terapiche. Non sparargli luci intermittenti negli occhi.”

 

 

“Scusa!” si affrettò ad esclamare, ma la risata che seguì tradì la sua buona fede e se Hannibal aveva pensato di liquidarlo come un incidente fino a due secondi prima, ora di certo non l’avrebbe più fatto.

L’uomo si passò una mano sul viso raggiunto dallo schizzo d’acqua e guardò Will in un modo che ricordava vagamente quello con cui aveva attaccato Dolarhyde sulla scogliera.

Will si morsicò un labbro per evitare di ridere di nuovo. O evitare di mugolare, sarebbe potuto succedere anche quello.

“Ti avevo detto che in cucina non ci dovevi più mettere piede,” intimò Hannibal.

“Ti sto aiutando a lavare i piatti.”

“Devi aver sopravvalutato le tue doti nel campo.”

“Quanto la fai lunga. Fa caldo, un po’ d’acqua non ti fa male. E comunque non l’ho fatto apposta,” si giustificò Will. “Prima, adesso sì.”

Will chiuse il rubinetto con il pollice e l’acqua schizzò di nuovo in faccia ad Hannibal. Neanche a prepararsi prima sarebbe riuscito a centrarlo con tanta perfezione.

Will scappò di corsa fuori dalla stanzetta e su per le scale, verso poppa. Winston gli scodinzolò dietro, Will gli fece segno con un dito di stare zitto e il cane si mise a sedere di fronte a lui.

Si abbassò in tempo per evitare una mano di Hannibal spuntata fuori dal nulla per afferrarlo; spiccò un’altra corsa lungo la ringhiera per raggiungere la prua, più ampia per la fuga. “Ti ho fregato!” urlò in preda ad orgoglio personale. Forse era la prima volta che il dottore non riusciva ad atterrarlo al primo tentativo.

“Stai imparando,” disse Hannibal alle sue spalle. Non stava correndo, si sentiva dalla sua voce rilassata. “Bravo cucciolo.”

Will si nascose dietro la parete della cabina. Solo Hannibal poteva definirlo un cucciolo, un cucciolo di quarant’anni.

Immaginò che non fosse una definizione poi tanto sbagliata; Will non aveva iniziato a cacciare da molto tempo, rispetto al predatore principale era sicuramente un cucciolo.

Ammirò l’uomo dalla sua postazione. La testa abbassata e lo sguardo fisso davanti, l’orecchio teso all’ascolto, gli arti pronti allo scatto; anche quando giocava l’istinto prendeva il sopravvento.

Erano davvero come due animali incapaci di sopprimere la loro natura. Solo che Hannibal entrava nel personaggio con molta più facilità di quanto riuscisse a lui.

Will indietreggiò di un passo per nascondersi meglio, quando fece capolino di nuovo gli occhi di Hannibal si piantarono nei suoi. La corsa ricominciò stavolta terminando giù per le scale. Will finì di nuovo sottocoperta intrappolandosi da solo. Hannibal lo seguì e chiuse la prima porta che dava sulle scale e poi quella del bagno, quando lo trovò lì.

“Ottimo nascondiglio,” Hannibal lo lodò fintamente facendo scattare la serratura.

“Sì, assicura la porta, mi raccomando, perché c’è così tanto spazio per scappare…” Will allargò le braccia toccando sia una parete sia l’altra della stanzetta.

“Con te è sempre meglio prendere precauzioni,” gli disse sfoderando un sorriso a trentadue denti. Una mano appoggiata sulla porta come ulteriore sicurezza.

“Non prendiamo mai precauzioni,” ribatté Will con malizia.

Hannibal inclinò la testa. “Non ti chiedi in che modo mi vendicherò?”

“Ho una vaga idea…” incoraggiato dalle parole dell’uomo, Will mantenne il tono allusivo.

“No, non ce l’hai,” concluse Hannibal. Lo afferrò per la vita, lo trascinò nella minuscola doccia e aprì l’acqua. Dopo avergli inzuppato per bene i capelli lo costrinse a sedersi sul piatto di ceramica e finì di lavarlo del tutto, mutande comprese.

“Ora siamo pari,” disse l’uomo schizzandogli acqua sul viso con le dita.

 

 

 

Gli sembrava che il sole fosse sorto prima quella mattina. O forse avevano dormito più del solito.

Il marchio sulla schiena di Hannibal si era arrossato un po’, alla fine, e alla luce del mattino era quasi violaceo. Will tornò indietro con la memoria, non al giorno del massacro a Muskrat Farm, ma ancora prima.

Ricordò la frase di Mason, seduto sulla poltrona della casa a Wolf Trap, impegnato a tagliuzzarsi brandelli di faccia da dare in pasto ai cani.

“Avrei dovuto chiudere te e il dottore in una gabbia e vedere cosa succedeva…”

Chissà se a quel tempo, chiusi in una gabbia, si sarebbero sbranati a vicenda. Erano chiusi in una gabbia ora e le cose sembravano andare a meraviglia. Non doveva mancare molto all’arrivo, ma Will se ne preoccupava sempre meno col trascorrere dei giorni. Tanto che doveva spesso guardare il calendario per ricordarsi che data fosse.

Per forza ogni tanto credeva di vivere in un’allucinazione, pur rendendosi conto che l’idea era assurda. Ma come si poteva concepire tutta questa pace tra due persone che si erano fatte cose indicibili l’un l’altro per anni? Will doveva essere sincero, aveva accarezzato l’idea che il confinamento in uno spazio così ridotto potesse non andare proprio benissimo.

Invece era una perfezione quasi impossibile da credere.

Hannibal non aveva dato il minimo segno di irrequietezza, a parte, saltuariamente, il rincorrerlo per la barca, ora cercando solo di bagnarlo, altre volte con l’intento di atterrarlo.

E il sesso… Si era fatto molto più intenso, ma Will non credeva che quello dipendesse da noia o frustrazione. Era solo in continua evoluzione.

Chiyoh, prima di buttarlo giù da un treno in corsa, gli aveva detto che lui non comprendeva altri metodi di persuasione se non la violenza.

Ma ne aveva scoperti di molto più potenti, infinitamente più potenti. E li aveva scoperti con Hannibal.

Hannibal si rigirò disteso sulla schiena, quasi schiacciandolo. Will pensò per un secondo che si stesse muovendo nel sonno, invece i suoi occhi lo colsero all’istante nell’atto di fissarlo. Will gli sorrise, sapendo bene che quel sorriso rifletteva qualsiasi cosa lui avesse pensato negli ultimi dieci minuti.

“Comincia a preoccuparmi il fatto che ti svegli prima di me,” borbottò in tono sonnolento Hannibal, “O la tua predizione sulla mia anzianità si sta avverando o tu stai pericolosamente diventando insonne.”

“Ho dormito benissimo…” iniziò Will.

“Sì,” lo interruppe Hannibal, “Abbiamo un ottimo modo per conciliare il sonno. Perfino su questo orribile letto.”

“Pensa che volevo chiederti di dormire sul ponte, ma se sei così schizzinoso per un materasso solo un po’ scomodo e uno spazio ridotto…”

“Schizzinoso non è come mi definirei, se ci tieni alla tua salute, e comunque tu hai dormito per anni su una branda da campeggio…” gli ricordò Hannibal.

“Matrimoniale nondimeno,” commentò con veemenza Will.

Hannibal strofinò la testa sul guanciale, si voltò per guardarlo e sorrise.

“Non…” disse. Si interruppe leccandosi le labbra, “Non parli mai del passato citando questi ultimi tre anni. E quando io accenno a qualcosa che riguardava la tua vita a Wolf Trap difficilmente tu mi fai notare che sono trascorsi anni da allora. Anzi, certe volte ti è più semplice richiamare quel tempo. Non abbiamo neanche mai parlato del processo…”

Dal lucernario entrò più luce, nonostante la tenda tirata prima di scendere per la notte.

“Stai insinuando che ho rimosso gli unici tre anni della mia vita di cui non hai fatto parte?”

Hannibal rise. “Io non ho detto nulla del genere.”

“Infatti l’ho detto io.”

Hannibal socchiuse gli occhi, un altro veloce passaggio della lingua sul labbro superiore. “Altri profondi sconvolgimenti interiori di cui sono all’oscuro?” si informò il dottore.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Possibilità che prima ritenevi inattuabili e che ora invece sono…appetibili? Necessità scaturite da una nuova vita? Persone che non senti più la necessità di proteggere?”

“E chi starei proteggendo?” sbottò Will, la risatina nascosta dalle parole pronunciate.

Hannibal arcuò le sopracciglia fino dove gli fu possibile.

“Dottore,” mormorò Will sulle sue labbra, “Se ti stai riferendo alle conoscenze a Baltimora… Non sto proteggendo loro, sto proteggendo te. E me. O pensi che ti lascerei tornare dove siamo ricercati e dove ti metterebbero sulla sedia elettrica solo perché hai dei conti in sospeso?”

Hannibal si stiracchiò sorridendo come se la sua risposta l’avesse soddisfatto.

Will sentì una fitta di inquietudine fugace sia per ciò che aveva detto, sia per la reazione dell’uomo. Ma non giudicò il sentimento di importanza tale da scandagliarlo. Lo abbandonò con la stessa rapidità con cui gli riuscì di spingere il dottore giù dal letto con una gomitata.

 

 

 

“Tu stai fermo e vedrai che tutto andrà per il meglio,” Hannibal si sistemò tra le sue gambe; gli prese il mento tra due dita.

“Posso farlo anche da solo,” si lamentò Will.

“Non così bene come credi, mi duole dirtelo.”

“Non ti duole affatto. E non c’è bisogno di dare al momento tutta questa solennità, mi rado da quando avevo quindici anni,” d’istinto Will si allontanò dalla lama che Hannibal teneva in mano.

“Sei tu quello che si lamenta da che ti sei seduto qui sopra,” Hannibal tamburellò le dita sul tavolo del ponte sul quale solitamente cenavano.

“E tu sei quello che non può usare una lametta da barba come tutti gli altri esseri umani, ma ha bisogno di tenere tra le mani un rasoio vero e proprio. Sai se la barca ondeggia? Addio coniugi assassini…”

“Ti ricorderò con affetto,” disse Hannibal serio ed emozionato.

“Non lo dubito,” commentò Will tenendogli il polso che impugnava la lama. “Il problema sarà solo che il frigorifero di bordo è così piccolo che potrai tenere da parte molto poco di me.”

“Il tuo cervello sta comodo in una scatola di fiammiferi,” Hannibal fece spallucce.

Will ringhiò.

“Ma il tuo coraggio non può essere misurato, stai fermo ora!”

Hannibal si liberò dalla sua presa, con l’altra mano raccolse una noce di schiuma da barba già pronta nel contenitore lì accanto. Voltò il viso di Will e spalmò la crema necessaria, nulla più di quella.

“Di solito io ne metto tanta da sembrare Babbo Natale…” considerò Will.

“Con quelle orrende lamette di plastica che usi l’unico danno che puoi farti è una barba disordinata e dei minuscoli tagli,” rispose Hannibal. “Con questa devo sapere cosa taglio e dove, la crema è solo per far scivolare la lama, potrei farlo anche senza usarla.”

Will deglutì. Un riflesso condizionato alla voce calda di Hannibal, al suo fiato sul collo, a quello che stava dicendo…

E all’arma che brandiva. A Will non serviva molto altro per ricordare l’ultima notte a Baltimora, quando Hannibal gli aveva lasciato il suo _sorriso_.

Un altro riflesso condizionato il toccarsi la cicatrice infilando una mano sotto alla maglietta.

La lama raschiò proprio sotto ad una delle sue ultime cicatrici, quella sullo zigomo. Will risucchiò aria tra i denti e Hannibal si bloccò. “Ti ho fatto male?” chiese.

Will inarcò un sopracciglio e roteò gli occhi verso di lui senza muovere la testa, “Certo, aveva proprio l’aria di un lamento di dolore, vero?” domandò allusivo. “Eppure ormai dovresti conoscere la differenza.”

“A-ah,” annuì Hannibal. Prese un altro po’ di schiuma e la spalmò tra le dita prima di stenderla sul suo viso, “Forse sono solo stupito da quello che stimola il tuo desiderio sessuale.”

Hannibal si mosse tra le sue gambe premendo, quanto bastò per incontrare l’erezione di Will.

“Tu mi stimoli, principalmente,” mormorò Will. Infilò una mano sotto alla maglia di Hannibal e accarezzò la pelle nuda.

Era abituato al suo calore, ma quello che proveniva dalla sua pelle da quando stavano sotto al sole era completamente diverso. Ne richiamò alla mente anche l’odore con il semplice tocco.

“Ma è possibile che tu abbia fatto emergere altri miei interessi,” aggiunse Will risalendo lungo il torace fino al suo collo.

Hannibal gli afferrò la mano attraverso la maglietta e la spinse giù. “Non è molto saggio distrarmi se ti punto un coltello alla gola.”

“È in assoluto la cosa più saggia invece, ricordarti che da vivo sono molto più interessante.”

Hannibal sbuffò una risata. Distrazione o meno, aveva già completato il lavoro su una guancia, ed era passato a bocca e mento. Guardò Will negli occhi, allontanò il viso scrutandolo come fosse il soggetto da riprodurre in un suo disegno, ritornò vicino e bagnò solo un dito nella schiuma. Lo passò sul labbro superiore di Will.

La lama raschiò delicata appena sotto al naso, e appena sopra al labbro. Il pollice di Hannibal tendeva la pelle ora da un lato ora dall’altro.

Will pensò che di sicuro la pratica gli stava facendo sviluppare una nuova fissazione, se non l’aveva già prima; che Hannibal gli accarezzasse la bocca era tanto eccitante quanto un bacio. Così almeno gli stava suggerendo il suo livello di obnubilamento.

“Dovresti stare fermo con le mani,” lo riprese Hannibal e Will strinse le dita anestetizzate per accertarsi che ci fossero ancora. Strinsero i fianchi di Hannibal senza che Will si ricordasse di come fossero finite lì. Le abbassò e le mise sulle sue ginocchia come uno scolaro giudizioso.

Hannibal intinse il rasoio nella ciotola con l’acqua per pulirlo e lasciò l’altra mano sulla sua bocca. Percorse la linea delle labbra col pollice avanti e indietro un paio di volte. Il mento. Di nuovo la bocca.

“Non…” Will seguì i movimenti dell’uomo che ritornò con la lama al suo viso. “Non devi fare…mica un capolavoro.”

“Non mi stai chiedendo di affrettare un lavoro manuale, qualunque esso sia, vero Will?” domandò Hannibal. L’espressione quella di un artista a cui era stato chiesto di consegnare un’opera ancora incompleta.

Will gorgogliò dal fondo della gola.

Se non lo stava facendo apposta come al solito, allora non conosceva Hannibal tanto bene.

E se non gli aveva chiesto di raderlo già consapevole di tutte le sue bislacche fantasie sessuali allora conosceva Hannibal ancora meno.

“Se il tuo ruolo di psichiatra è ancora attivo,” mormorò rauco Will, “Qual è la tua conclusione riguardo al fatto che potrei venire con un tuo dito sulla mia bocca e una lama puntata al collo?”

“Che per un uomo della tua età è un risultato piuttosto rincuorante,” Hannibal premette il pollice sulle sue labbra costringendolo a voltare il viso per lavorare sull’altra guancia.

Will alzò gli occhi al cielo, schiuse le labbra e gli morsicò il dito. Gli afferrò il sedere e se lo tirò contro.

“Se mi fai sbagliare e questo lato differisce dall’altro, ti rado completamente,” lo minacciò Hannibal.

“Perché quel tono? Come se la cosa dovesse dispiacermi…” Will non tolse la mano da dove stava, proseguendo a stringere muscoli e carne. Accarezzò nel mezzo e scese fino ad inserire le dita tra le gambe.

“Eventualmente ti dispiacerebbe. Non farei mai sesso con un ragazzino,” affermò Hannibal. “Ad occhio e croce, considerando quanto è liscia la tua pelle, quanti capelli hai e la grandezza dei tuoi occhi, senza questa barba dimostreresti più o meno vent’anni.”

“E a te farebbe così schifo…” disse Will in tono drammatico.

Hannibal sorrise. Il labbro inferiore tra i denti e gli occhi socchiusi, concentrato mentre gli passava la lama accanto al lobo e poi sotto, vicino alla giugulare.

“Forse le tue cicatrici aiuterebbero a ricordare che non sei un ragazzino,” accordò Hannibal.

“Perché un ragazzino non può avere cicatrici?”

“No,” mormorò Hannibal strisciando la lama lungo la sua guancia, “Solo perché so come te le sei fatte, ognuna di esse, difficile che io possa confonderti con la tua versione ventenne, qualunque sia il tuo aspetto.”

Will gli stava ancora regalando lunghe carezze partendo dalla schiena fin dove la mano riusciva a raggiungere Hannibal lungo la coscia. L’uomo gli afferrò la mano e lo guardò serio.

“Alza la testa e stai fermo davvero, ora.”

Hannibal gli avvolse una mano dietro al collo e sempre col pollice si aiutò per tendere la pelle dove aveva già passato la crema da barba. Ad ogni carezza della lama fredda Will tese i muscoli delle gambe, come se si tenesse pronto, da un momento all’altro, all’affondo della lama nel collo.

Non era il coltellino usato per squarciargli la pancia, con quello Hannibal aveva dovuto esercitare molta forza. Questo era un rasoio, sarebbe passato attraverso la sua pelle come una goccia d’acqua nella neve.

Will gli accarezzò il braccio che gli stava tenendo ferma la testa. Hannibal aveva la stessa espressione che gli aveva visto mille volte sul viso mentre disegnava e mentre cucinava. E anche mentre facevano l’amore.

Ma Hannibal disegnava spesso lui, cucinava per lui e faceva l’amore con lui, forse non era un’espressione legata alla concentrazione impiegata dall’uomo, era più legata a quello che l’uomo stava guardando o pensando: Will.

“Hai mai pensato a me come qualcosa che tu hai creato?” gli domandò Will.

Hannibal approfittò della domanda per sciacquare nuovamente la lama. La scosse per togliere l’acqua in eccesso. Tutto senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

“Tu non ti senti una mia creazione tanto quanto io non mi sento artefice di ciò che sei, Will.”

“Certe volte però penso che se non ti avessi incontrato sarei annegato in un mare di falsità,” ammise Will. Aveva ammesso molto con Hannibal, ma mai era stato sul punto di ringraziarlo per avergli dato dei veri e propri spintoni nella direzione da prendere. Gli baciò l’interno del polso. “E certe volte tu mi guardi come…”

“Se fossi un’opera d’arte, certo, ma non una mia,” lo interruppe Hannibal. “Il risultato di nessuna delle mie creazioni mi ha mai lasciato sgomento quanto te nella tua assoluta libertà e autonomia.”

Con la consapevolezza di aver risposto appieno alla domanda di Will, e quella di aver in quel modo chiuso il discorso strappando a Will la volontà di aggiungere altro, Hannibal finì il lavoro certosino di rasatura occupandosi dell’altro lato del collo.

Will rimase pensieroso e in sua balia tanto da non muoversi più, lasciandogli così modo di concludere più in fretta.

Hannibal posò il rasoio sul tavolo e scrutò Will posando gli occhi ora su un lato del viso ora sull’altro.

“La barba è perfetta, il tuo viso no. Sei meravigliosamente asimmetrico.”

Will aggrottò la fronte. “Spero che l’avverbio vinca sull’aggettivo,” commentò.

Hannibal prese l’asciugamano bagnato e lo ripulì dai residui di schiuma sul collo e poi sulle labbra. Lo baciò non appena le labbra furono pulite.

Un altro bacio.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo.

“Vince l’avverbio,” sussurrò Will tra un bacio e l’altro.

Hannibal annuì una volta.

 

 

 

“Cosa cavolo…?” salendo le scale Will fu attirato subito dal gioco di luci a sinistra. Nella zona intorno al tavolo dove cenavano erano state accese diverse candele di diverse altezze, acquisto fatto all’ultimo momento da lui stesso nel timore che potessero aver bisogno di una fonte di luce non elettrica in una delle notti in mezzo al mare.

Al tenue imbrunire del crepuscolo sia il pavimento della barca, sia l’acqua del mare riflettevano meravigliosi balenii di diversi colori e intensità. Gli ricordarono le lucciole intorno alla fontana di casa Lecter.

Will sorrise, per il semplice fatto che aveva dormito fino a quel momento e che tutto questo non era opera sua.

Avvicinandosi, la tavola apparecchiata per due nel tipico stile del suo raffinato compagno spiccò perfettamente al centro della zona illuminata.

“Cos’hai fatto fino ad ora?” la voce di Hannibal alle sue spalle, divertita, intenerita. Passò davanti a Will reggendo due cuscini tra le braccia.

“Forse stavo pregando che succedesse tutto questo,” Will piegò la testa da un lato alzando la spalla. Un gesto che più imbarazzo non poteva esprimere e proprio così si sentiva: imbarazzato. In quel modo indifeso e gradevole che solo gli innamorati possono sperimentare. A lui era capitato spesso di sentirsi così dopo un complimento di Hannibal, anche quelli colti tra una metafora e un’analogia.

“Beh, allora ha funzionato,” commentò Hannibal sistemando i due cuscini l’uno accanto all’altro sulla panca. “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?”

“Cosa festeggiamo?” domandò Will titubante. Il cuore gli batteva davvero come fosse sulle montagne russe, l’emozione forte legata all’empatia nei confronti di Hannibal; avvertiva la passione con cui stava lavorando e ne era avvolto. Quella passione era per lui.

“Non saprei che regola seguire per le nostre celebrazioni,” disse Hannibal, “Se si tratta di esaltare i momenti più significativi allora dovremmo fare qualcosa del genere tutti i giorni. Il problema è che presto perderebbe di significato. Diciamo che è meglio seguire l’ispirazione, cosa che faccio da sempre.”

E che l’ispirazione non provenisse da degli organi umani appena ottenuti da una vittima, questo era un dato da non trascurare.

“L’ispirazione ti viene dal fatto che sei un inguaribile romantico?” lo stuzzicò Will.

“Oh, lo sono. Anche. In questo caso ritengo che il viaggio sia quasi giunto alla sua conclusione e mi pare un vero peccato non utilizzare una delle tante notti stellate a nostra disposizione al massimo delle sue potenzialità.”

Hannibal si voltò all’indietro incuriosendo Will che allungò il collo.

Sul fondo della barca, l’uomo aveva disteso almeno la metà della biancheria da letto che si erano portati in viaggio e tutti i cuscini e le superfici morbide a cui era riuscito a pensare.

Dormire sul ponte era un’idea che Will avrebbe messo in pratica ogni notte, il mare era sempre stato così calmo e le notti così fresche e piacevoli che non ci sarebbe stato alcun motivo per non farlo. Tranne il fatto che Hannibal non avrebbe apprezzato e Will non avrebbe apprezzato di barattare una dormita sul ponte con l’abbraccio di Hannibal, per amore della sincerità.

E non gliel’aveva mai proposto, perché era sicuro che Hannibal lo avrebbe accontentato e lui si sarebbe sentito un bambino capriccioso.

Ma questo era perfetto. Anzi, di più, era per filo e per segno quello che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere, senza averlo mai chiesto.

Will lo guardò negli occhi e Hannibal sostenne il suo sguardo solo per pochi secondi; fu bello vedere un filo di imbarazzo anche sul suo viso. Segno che non era importante solo il gesto fatto, ma anche il suo impatto su Will.

“Tu…” Will si masticò il labbro superiore considerando ciò che voleva esprimere. “Tu l’avresti mai detto che avremmo trascorso un lungo viaggio in mare aperto in completa serenità?”

“Intendi senza cercare di ucciderci a vicenda?”

Will rise scuotendo il capo. Alzò una spalla, “Anche, ma non solo. Stiamo… Bene insieme. Siamo compatibili.”

“Avevi ancora dubbi?”

“Sul fatto di chiuderci in una gabbia insieme? Avrebbe dubbi anche una coppia di sposi novelli, anche una coppia che si ama da anni… Questo,” Will allargò le braccia, “Questo non è un risultato per chiunque.”

“Ben detto,” commentò Hannibal, “La tua è pura soddisfazione affettiva o stai pensando che se saremo arrestati potremmo chiedere una cella doppia.”

“Se sapessero di farci un favore non penso che ci accontenterebbero,” scherzò Will, anche se l’accenno ad un possibile arresto non mancò di fargli sentire una fitta d’ansia.

“A me hanno concesso quasi tutto ciò che ho chiesto,” disse Hannibal, “Basta conservare sufficiente merce da barattare.”

“Cosa dovremmo barattare, perché ci concedano un po’ di privacy ogni tanto?”

Hannibal sorrise, continuando a fissarlo mentre abbassava il mento e la sua espressione si faceva maliziosa. “Per garantirci quello non credo che i segreti che già abbiamo bastino. Troveremo altro.”

Hannibal si voltò, camminando verso le scale e la cucina. “Siediti e aspetta. La cena sarà servita tra poco.”

Will prese posto su uno dei cuscini, sfiorò le posate a lato del piatto mentre distratto pensava alle parole di Hannibal.

Condividevano molti segreti. Non solo quelli mai confessati anni fa, ai primi tempi, legati alla famosa terapia non ortodossa di Hannibal e legati ad Abigail. Ma adesso… Adesso erano avvolti da una nebbia di intime, inconfessabili verità che erano solo loro. Per sempre.

E per sempre sarebbe stato.

Non erano contemplati arresti e non erano contemplati scambi di informazioni con la polizia. Quel sentimento di possessività morbosa provato più volte nei confronti di Hannibal tornò a bussare all’intera sua anima; doveva controllarlo se non voleva finire per pregare l’uomo di stare lì con lui in mezzo al mare per il resto della loro vita.

Pensò che se non fossero stati due possibili ricercati, avrebbe voluto sposarlo.

Poi pensò che il pensiero era stupido.

Erano molto più che sposati, erano legati in modo indissolubile. Ognuno dei due libero di andare da qualsiasi altra parte e ognuno dei due che invece restava al fianco dell’altro.

Non c’erano voti che potessero battere questa consapevolezza.

Se si era mai chiesto in vita sua quale fosse il significato profondo dell’unione in matrimonio, l’aveva trovato.

 

Cenarono illuminati dalla luna e dal bagliore delle fiammelle intorno a loro. La barca ondeggiava senza disturbare, anzi aggiungendo poesia al momento, sicuramente per Will, che non aveva mai riflettuto su cosa potesse considerarsi romantico. Ma quello doveva andarci maledettamente vicino: una barca, il mare aperto, due cani… E la persona che amava.

Al momento del dolce, Hannibal si sedette accanto a lui sulla panca, entrambi rivolti verso il mare. Gli passò il bicchiere e un cucchiaino, gli diede un bacio su una spalla e gli accarezzò la schiena.

Will lo assaggiò subito, ripulendo il cucchiaino tra le labbra completamente.

“Dov’è il tuo dolce?” chiese ad Hannibal assaporando i vari strati del dessert.

“L’ho preparato espressamente per te.”

“Davvero? Sarà perché sulla barca non c’è nessun altro. Ti avverto, è molto buono, non so se sarò disposto a condividerlo.”

Conclusa la frase Will raddrizzò la schiena, riconoscendo uno dei sapori all’interno del bicchierino. Guardò in lontananza la linea dell’orizzonte con un sorriso tirato sulla faccia, il naso arricciato in un’espressione di divertita disfatta.

“Tu sei molto furbo, troppo,” disse ad Hannibal.

L’uomo inarcò le sopracciglia come fosse del tutto ignaro di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.

Will alzò il bicchierino tra loro. “L’ho nascosto in un posto inaccessibile, come hai fatto a trovarlo?”

“Oh… Parli dell’orribile burro di arachidi, Will?”

Will annuì stizzito sulle parole dell’uomo.

“E quale sarebbe questo posto inaccessibile?” domandò Hannibal col candore di un bambino.

Will mise in bocca un’altra cucchiaiata di dessert. Il maledetto doveva averne trovato più di un barattolo e lo stava sfidando.

“Quello in cui tu sei andato a rovistare come un orsetto lavatore. Che fine gli hai fatto fare? Questa è l’ultima mia possibilità di assaporare il cibo degli dei?”

Hannibal roteò gli occhi insofferente alle sue parole. “Sfortunatamente per me, soffro della grave malattia di volerti rendere felice. Perciò la tua scorta è intatta. Dal giorno in cui ho trovato tutti i barattoli. Una settimana fa. Sono stati venti minuti molto divertenti.”

“Ah ah. Vuoi un applauso? Oppure posso premiarti con un po’ di questo delizioso dolce…”

“No,” Hannibal allontanò il viso dal cucchiaino ricolmo di crema e pezzetti di frutta. “Mi basta quello che sarò costretto ad assaggiare per forza tra un po’.”

“Dimmi subito se devo andare a lavarmi i denti prima di baciarti,” Will appoggiò il bicchierino sul tavolo.

“Direi di no.”

“Ottima risposta,” lo lodò Will tirandolo verso di sé per un lungo bacio.

Will pensava che il viaggio in mare avrebbe consentito loro di giocare un po’ a fare la coppia felice.

Ma non stavano giocando.

Quella era felicità, il fatto che loro due non fossero normali non toglieva alla loro felicità dei punti. Era solo questione di mettere a tacere i suoi sensi di colpa e accettare il fatto che Will Graham era felice così, in questo modo terribile e assurdo. Ma la serata trascorsa non aveva niente di diverso da quella di qualsiasi altra coppia felice là fuori.

“Se ci fosse stata della musica ti avrei chiesto di ballare,” gli sussurrò Hannibal.

Will lo prese per mano. “Tanto non saprei ballare comunque,” si alzò tirandolo verso il centro della barca. “Guida tu con la musica che preferisci ed io ti seguo. Voglio un lento però.”

Si abbracciarono senza alcun riguardo per forma e tecnica, con una mano intrecciata in quella dell’altro e le guance che combaciavano. Solo un lento ondeggiare da un piede all’altro, molto simile al movimento della barca. E Will dovette ammettere che Hannibal sapeva come concludere le serate in modo perfetto.


	18. Chapter 18

Quel pomeriggio Hannibal gli aveva chiesto di fermare i motori. Dopodiché l’aveva sequestrato e tenuto sottocoperta non aveva più idea per quante ore.

Will aveva riassaggiato i primi tempi con l’uomo, quelli in cui l’unico a godere dei loro incontri sembrava essere lui, venerato e adorato da carezze e baci.

Hannibal non gli aveva dato modo di uscire dalla stanzetta in cui avevano sonnecchiato e si erano dati piacere in tutti i modi possibili.

Nessuna lamentela a riguardo da parte di Will.

Rilassato e appagato, Will stava godendosi rollio e beccheggio nudo, sdraiato per metà sulla schiena del suo titanico compagno, del tutto consapevole che Hannibal lo stesse tenendo lì sotto per un motivo. Per un motivo oltre a quelli già dimostrati.

Hannibal aprì un occhio, a stento visibile attraverso la frangia.

Spalmato com’era sul materasso sembrava abbracciarlo da bordo a bordo.

Will gli spostò i capelli. “Quando sarà il momento esatto per uscire da qui? Quale la giusta luce della sera per avventurarsi fuori a vedere qualunque cosa sia che hai in serbo per me?”

“Non ti si può nascondere niente, eh?” borbottò Hannibal con voce roca.

Will gli baciò una spalla, gli passò sopra e scese dal letto che cigolò in risposta, come se stesse per morire. Probabilmente era un bene che il viaggio fosse quasi al termine, almeno per il povero giaciglio.

Will non era poi così contento di approdare invece; nonostante l’isola, nonostante la semi-solitudine, nonostante la temporanea protezione dai possibili pericoli.

Hannibal gli afferrò un polso. “Non ho detto che questo è il momento esatto,” affermò.

“Sì, beh, è il momento esatto per usare il bagno, mi dispiace,” Will allargò le braccia così Hannibal lasciò la presa.

L’uomo sistemò la guancia sul cuscino accarezzando con lo sguardo tutta la figura di Will.

Anche dopo che si voltò per andare in bagno, Will sentì gli occhi dell’uomo dappertutto. Ecco cosa intendeva Hannibal quando avevano parlato del girare nudi per casa; il livello di intimità era diverso, perfino dal sesso completo, perfino per uno come lui che non credeva ci fosse più molto nella sua vita per cui essere imbarazzato.

Lo metteva a disagio, in un modo piacevole.

Manco a voler mettere per iscritto le sue ultime considerazioni, Hannibal lo raggiunse in bagno qualche minuto più tardi, mentre lui si stava lavando i denti. L’uomo si infilò sotto alla piccola doccia e cominciò ad insaponarsi.

Will resistette giusto cinque secondi, poi la sua testa abbassata sul lavandino ruotò come quella di un robottino meccanico, spazzolino ancora in bocca e dentifricio che colava compresi.

Sospirò stizzito, come se l’ammissione appena fatta tra sé e sé fosse qualcosa di necessario e duro da accettare; l’attrazione che provava verso quel corpo aveva fatto la strada esattamente inversa rispetto a quella fatta dagli altri comuni mortali.

All’inizio aveva sorvolato sul corpo dell’uomo, del tutto ininfluente sui suoi sentimenti. Era la persona che amava. Adesso che amava la persona, quel corpo lo faceva impazzire. Era un circolo vizioso da cui non sarebbe mai uscito. Hannibal era una presenza che saziava qualsiasi suo bisogno, non importava quale fosse e quanto fosse prepotente.

 

 

 

Hannibal lo precedette sul ponte. Era già il tramonto, ma la giornata era tersa e serena, e c’era ancora abbastanza visuale per non dover accendere luci.

Quando Hannibal gli fece segno, Will lo raggiunse facendo le scale una ad una; un senso di solennità proveniva dai gesti dell’uomo e lo stava colpendo dritto dritto nella sua empatia. Will si affacciò a guardare dove indicato da Hannibal già pregustando qualcosa di significativo, di simbolico per loro, qualcosa a cui l’uomo doveva aver dato molta considerazione.

Will non poteva arrivare ad immaginare quello su cui stava posando gli occhi, però.

“Al tramonto l’effetto non è uguale a quello notturno, con le luci accese, ma volevo che avessi un’idea,” mormorò Hannibal alle sue spalle. “Potremo prendere la barca e guardare da qui tutte le volte che vorrai. Con le luci accese sarà più… Come nella tua fantasia.”

Nel bel mezzo del mare, o almeno così sembrava da lì, ancora lontana per loro da raggiungere, ma ben visibile, c’era una casa.

E galleggiava sull’acqua, come fosse un miraggio, un disegno, un castello gonfiabile.

Il mare ne lambiva ogni lato. Non solo era quasi identica alla sua casa a Wolf Trap, era la sua casa a Wolf Trap come una barca…sul mare. Ciò che aveva confessato ad Hannibal tanto, tanto tempo prima riecheggiava ancora nelle sue orecchie.

_Quando di sera guardo la mia casa da lontano, come fosse una barca che galleggia sul mare, quello è l’unico momento in cui mi sento al sicuro._

Aveva chiesto ad Hannibal di farlo sentire sereno e in pace per un po’, l’uomo gli aveva offerto il pacchetto completo.

Ma davvero, c’era qualcosa che Hannibal non gli avrebbe dato?

L’uomo che aveva infestato e alimentato i suoi incubi per anni si dimostrava l’unico partner della sua vita a cui non aveva mai dovuto chiedere nulla.

Non avrebbe comunque chiesto, perché non l’aveva mai fatto, ma Hannibal era l’unico ad aver capito di cosa lui avesse bisogno prima ancora di vederlo aprire bocca.

Sentì la pressione di una mano sulla schiena e deglutì l’ennesima parola che non gli era riuscito di tirare fuori. La visione davanti a lui era ancora più potente della sua antica fantasia, perché assolutamente reale, e l’aveva ammutolito.

“So che interpretazione dare alla tua reazione e al tuo silenzio, Will. Non c’è bisogno che tu dica nulla,” gli disse Hannibal nei capelli.

Will chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì.

Il motore era di nuovo in funzione.

Chiuse gli occhi.

E ad ogni volta che li riaprì la casa si avvicinò sempre di più.

 

 

 

 

“Abbiamo l’attracco direttamente in casa,” asserì Will, osservando la lingua di mare che entrava nell’abitazione, grande abbastanza a contenere la barca. Rimase immobile, scuotendo la testa, mentre attendeva che Hannibal sbarcasse coi cani e lo raggiungesse.

“L’hai già ripetuto due volte, Will. Non capisco da dove derivi tutto il tuo stupore,” Hannibal scrollò le spalle e piegò in basso gli angoli della bocca. A Will bastò un’occhiata fugace agli angoli dei suoi occhi per cogliere la sua espressione derisoria.

Gold e Winston corsero dentro senza una meta precisa.

“Già, figurati, questa è roba da niente. Sto parlando con uno che da fuggiasco, a Firenze, viveva in una villa,” Will borbottò muovendo i primi passi all’interno. “Se mi dovessi abituare a tutto questo comunque il mio stupore diminuirà,” concluse voltandosi verso di lui. Sapeva di dire una bugia. E lo sapeva anche Hannibal.

La casa non era molto grande e non aveva alcun bisogno di esserlo. Era quasi tutto nella stessa stanza, ogni spazio debitamente delimitato, tranne bagno e camera da letto che erano dietro a due porte.

Lo sguardo di Will cadde nell’angolo più in fondo sulla destra. Quella era una porta che non aveva notato subito, davanti ad essa un appendiabiti a coprirne in parte la visuale. Will la indicò e si diresse verso di essa.

“Will!” il tono perentorio di Hannibal gli impose di fermarsi subito. “Preferirei che tu non entrassi lì dentro,” disse serio.

Will infilò le mani in tasca e attese; non c’era bisogno che facesse presente ad Hannibal che non si sarebbe mai accontentato di un divieto, ne voleva la motivazione.

Hannibal non lo guardò dicendo, “Questa è una delle case che avevo preparato per noi, all’epoca. Quella doveva essere la stanza di Abigail.”

Abbassò il tono di voce nel pronunciare il suo nome, come temendo di infestare la casa col suo fantasma, chiamandolo a voce troppo alta.

“Non c’è stato il tempo di… Svuotarla. Mi dispiace. Forse avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma non volevo offuscare il tuo entusiasmo.”

Will strinse i pugni, le labbra. Gli occhi.

La casa sulla scogliera non era stata l’unica dimora predisposta, certo. Non sarebbe stata adatta per quello che Will avrebbe voluto insegnare ad Abigail: la pesca, la vita sull’acqua e in mezzo alla natura.

Cercò di nascondere la sofferenza con un tono il più possibile neutro. “Abigail sapeva di tutte le case che stavi preparando?”

Solo in quel momento Hannibal lo guardò e fu strano vedere lui, per una volta, meravigliato. La domanda mite gli addolcì i lineamenti del volto, ma prima di rispondere si assicurò con un ultimo sguardo che Will volesse davvero toccare l’argomento.

A scrutinio terminato gli sorrise. “Sapeva solo che ovunque fossimo andati sarebbe venuta con noi. Che non era sola.”

“Bene,” annuì Will. “Non lo è mai stata, neanche per un secondo.”

Era morta tra le sue braccia, non era morta da sola.

Anche quelle poche parole scambiate su di lei, in suo ricordo, quietarono un po’ il dolore che Will provava sempre ogni volta che la pensava. Si accorse che la causa della morte di Abigail a lui non importava più. Gli importava di più che ci fosse lì con lui l’unica persona che ricordasse Abigail con lo stesso affetto.

Poteva riuscirci, poteva parlare con Hannibal di lei senza risentimento e senza odio di nessun tipo.

Ma per ora bastava così.

Will mise una mano sul braccio di Hannibal, lo strinse.

“Troveremo tempo e modo di svuotare quella stanza, ok?” propose.

Hannibal annuì.

 

 

 

Quella sera Will si trovò incapace di fare altro a parte guardare il mare dalla piccola veranda che girava tutta intorno alla casa. Stava in parte risentendo del lungo viaggio in barca e faticando a percepire la terra immobile sotto i piedi. In parte il suo pensiero andava a tazze da tè frantumate e al tempo che non poteva essere riavvolto come un nastro, perché procedeva solo in avanti.

Era una legge universale quella, immutabile.

Eppure una tazza da tè si era frantumata e poi era tornata insieme. Qualche crepa era visibile, ma il materiale era buono e la colla non avrebbe ceduto.

A Will alcune crepe pesavano ancora, quelle più profonde, quelle invisibili. Ma col tempo avrebbe risanato anche quelle; le poche parole scambiate con Hannibal qualche ora prima ne erano l’esempio propizio.

Fu raggiunto dall’uomo che gli mise in mano…una tazza di tè.

Will la guardò e gli scappò un sorriso. “Poi ti chiedi perché ogni tanto ti tocco per vedere se ci sei veramente.”

“Non importa. Se anche dovesse essere frutto della tua immaginazione, da parte mia non ci sono lamentele,” considerò Hannibal.

Sorseggiarono il tè alla luce della lampada alle loro spalle e a quella della luna di fronte, alta nel cielo.

Il mare non era mai stato così piatto.

 

 

Will lanciò il legnetto in acqua.

I due cani si rincorsero a vicenda fino alla fine della spiaggia, poi si misero a nuotare non proprio in direzione dell’oggetto da recuperare.

Vinse comunque Gold, solo perché se lo ritrovò in bocca senza sforzarsi molto.

Will si sedette nel punto dove la sabbia lasciava il posto ad una formazione di rocce, qui e lì inframmezzate da cespugli.

Hannibal stava guardando in direzione del mare, le mani nelle tasche, i capelli accarezzati dalla brezza del tardo pomeriggio.

Will ne approfittò per gustarsi lo spettacolo; era raro cogliere l’uomo in questi momenti in cui la sua espressione era addolcita e spensierata. Di solito Hannibal era meditabondo, serio, attento, preoccupato… Raramente così intenerito.

Will lo amò un po’ di più per il sorrisetto che gli era comparso agli angoli delle labbra, guardando Winston rincorrere Gold per rubargli il bastoncino.

Gold spiccò una corsa e lasciò l’oggetto della contesa ai piedi di Hannibal.

L’uomo guardò sorpreso il legno, il cane, poi si voltò verso Will.

Sembrava volersi scusare per la maleducazione dimostrata dall’animale nel non aver riportato il legno a colui che l’aveva lanciato.

Non pensò a cosa stava facendo, Will si mosse d’istinto; raggiunse Hannibal, lo abbracciò e lo baciò.

Il bacio romantico coi piedi nella sabbia e il mare al tramonto come sfondo gli mancava; ed era in perfetto accordo con il suo stato d’animo.

Will aveva pensato _famiglia_. Aveva pensato _casa_. Aveva pensato _futuro_. Erano tutte parole delle quali non aveva mai colto il significato più profondo. E con Hannibal bastava che si scambiassero uno sguardo più intimo degli altri, o più complice e le tre parole gli lampeggiavano di fronte agli occhi, brillavano accecandolo, e lo spingevano dolcemente tra le braccia dell’uomo.

Pensò che voleva sposarlo, perché era solo logico.

Non si sposavano le persone che si amavano?

Pensò che lo amava con tanta intensità che ne fu terrorizzato.

Felice e terrorizzato dalla sua stessa felicità, questo era il suo futuro.

Perché Will sapeva che per quanto terrorizzato fosse avrebbe scelto Hannibal sempre e comunque e da questo non aveva via di scampo.

Non aveva via di scampo nemmeno se l’avesse voluta cercare, perché quello che Hannibal aveva sempre desiderato per lui, per loro… Era adesso la stessa cosa che desiderava Will.

Come fuggire dalla felicità se la felicità era pericolosa?

Rabbrividì tra le braccia di Hannibal, sentendosi improvvisamente molto vulnerabile.

Le numerose crepe sulla tazza da tè ogni tanto scricchiolavano e minacciavano di lasciarsi andare, trasformandosi nell’ennesimo mucchio di cocci.

In risposta alla sua paura approfondì il bacio, cercando conforto nella bocca del compagno. Spaventandosi anche di più per questo; la sua dipendenza da Hannibal era totale. Così com’era adesso, Hannibal avrebbe potuto schiacciarlo anche senza averne l’intenzione.

Abbracciò l’uomo più stretto, il bacio al tempo stesso sensuale e disperato.

Se Hannibal aveva provato questo per lui fin dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, Will non vedeva come potesse essere stato perdonato per come si era comportato.

Certe volte non lo credeva possibile.

Se fosse stato al posto di Hannibal avrebbe desiderato vendicarsi in ogni modo. Solo alla fine di una lunga tortura gli avrebbe concesso il perdono.

 

 

 

L’entroterra dell’isola era in netto contrasto col luogo dove la loro casa era situata.

Più o meno lo stesso contrasto tra paradiso e inferno, ma Will trovava perfino divertenti le uscite pomeridiane con Hannibal per fare provviste. Anche se significava avere a che fare con gli altri.

A prima vista la gente del luogo sembrava amabile e simpatica, alcuni di loro anche fluenti in inglese. Invece che richiedere consegne a domicilio divenne spontaneo fare una passeggiata settimanale, chiacchierare ogni tanto, raccogliere informazioni, perché no?

Will preferiva restare attorno a casa, però, nella zona ad est, dove esplodeva una macchia di vegetazione che pareva infinita.

La maggior parte delle loro uscite andavano in quella direzione; talvolta si fermavano sulla spiaggia, spesso prendevano la barca, di sera, e osservavano la casa illuminata da molto lontano. E altrettanto spesso restavano a casa, sdraiati sul divano a leggere, parlare, a bere vino. Più probabilmente a fare l’amore.

 

Will guardò fuori dalla finestra sopra al lavello, fece una smorfia e poi non resistette. “Stai sul serio fischiettando la canzone che ieri hai definito orribile?” chiese senza guardarlo.

“No.”

“Perché dopo un soliloquio di un’ora e un quarto sulla modestia della musica moderna, se adesso ti metti a canticchiarla mi sembra quasi di aver buttato via il mio tempo ascoltandoti,” Will si mise una mano sul cuore in atteggiamento ferito.

“Tu non mi ascolti,” ribatté Hannibal, “Mai.”

Will gli fece un verso eloquente di accompagnamento.

“Perché se mi avessi ascoltato ti ricorderesti che ho specificato che uno dei motivi per cui la musica moderna è così limitata, è proprio la facilità con cui è recepita dall’orecchio umano,” Will azzardò un’occhiata canzonatoria. L’uomo era impegnato a vuotare il contenuto di una ciotola in una pirofila da forno.

“Scusa, è vero, per te già è così semplice Mozart…”

Delizioso il naso di Hannibal che si arricciò presuntuoso, “Già, interessante considerazione. In quel caso il fatto che sia semplice per me non lo rende automaticamente materiale semplice.”

Will ritornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, incassandosi nelle spalle e ridendo.

Lo stronzo diceva sul serio, ma lo diceva in un tono che poteva sembrare scherzoso. Ed era adorabile la sua boria né celata né ostentata che solo Will sapeva cogliere in tutte le sue sfumature.

“Se ridessi di meno e tagliassi meglio quelle verdure…” commentò Hannibal comparendogli alle spalle.

“Hai notato che mi metti sempre a tagliare le verdure? E che nemmeno sei contento di come le taglio?”

Hannibal alzò un sopracciglio e scrollò le spalle come a dire _Cosa c’è da spiegare in tutto questo?_

“Ma sono molto fiero dei tuoi progressi,” disse Hannibal, “Hai quasi capito come si impugna il coltello.”

“La cucina non è mai stata il mio campo, questo lo sapevi. Sapevi a cosa andavi incontro,” terminò la frase sorridente, ma un po’ stranito.

Di nuovo l’idea della vita matrimoniale fece capolino e sembrò tanto giusta.

Ma di cosa aveva bisogno, di un documento che lo provasse, di qualcosa che dichiarasse che Hannibal era solo suo e che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato?

Non c’era niente del genere, non esisteva nulla per avere quella certezza. Era abbastanza grande da saperlo.

Eppure era proprio quello che voleva, quello che lo rendeva pensieroso ultimamente.

Hannibal aveva la testa piegata da un lato e lo guardava incuriosito.

Will sorrise e scosse la testa. “Non ti stavo ascoltando.”

Hannibal sospirò drammatico.

“Mettiti il dorso della mano sulla fronte e butta la testa all’indietro,” Will gli fece vedere come, “Saresti perfetto come attore in una compagnia teatrale. Tutti ti odierebbero perché faresti sempre i capricci per avere il ruolo principale,” Hannibal addentò la fetta di mela che aveva in mano, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Will si perse un paio di parole in gola, “Ma ti potresti guadagnare da vivere sul serio, così,” concluse stoico.

Siccome Hannibal persisteva a guardarlo senza dire una parola e siccome Will stava cominciando a trovare la preparazione della cena piuttosto superflua, decise di giocarsi il tutto e per tutto coraggiosamente, a rischio della sua stessa vita.

“A proposito di attori,” Will ridacchiò alzando il dito indice, “Mi manca potermi guardare un bel film una volta ogni tanto. So che la modernità ti spaventa tanto quanto la musica pop, perché sei anziano, ma io gradirei una televisione e un lettore dvd, se non… Oh!”

Hannibal lo placcò con un braccio alla vita e un veloce sgambetto. Finirono per terra insieme richiamando l’attenzione dei cani che però, non appena inquadrarono la scena, se ne tornarono tranquillamente ai fatti loro.

“Bene,” mormorò Will, “Ora so che nemmeno i miei cani mi salverebbero se stessi cercando di uccidermi.”

“A difesa dei due animali posso dire che questa scena si è più volte ripetuta di fronte a loro e tu ne sei sempre uscito vivo,” ribatté Hannibal.

Will si mise entrambe le mani sugli occhi, il vago divertimento trasformato in ilarità devastante. Non gli riuscì nemmeno di ricambiare il bacio di Hannibal, finendo per ridergli praticamente in bocca.

 

 

 

Stava rientrando dalla passeggiata pomeridiana coi cani. Proprio nell’unico giorno in cui Hannibal non l’aveva accompagnato, Will aveva fatto uno strano ritrovamento che voleva mostrargli.

Ne aveva un assaggio tra le mani, piuttosto piccolo, sporco di terra soprattutto nelle cavità oculari, spezzato in diversi punti… Voleva il parere di Hannibal.

Percorse la lunga passerella che portava dalla spiaggia all’entrata di casa e si accorse che gli ospiti che Hannibal era rimasto a casa ad attendere erano arrivati prima del previsto, quella doveva essere la loro barca.

Will lasciò il piccolo teschio alla fine del ponticello, fece segno ai cani di restare fuori nei paraggi ed entrò.

Non appena adocchiati i due uomini ne salutò uno, “Chi si rivede, Karl!” mettendoci più entusiasmo di quanto mai avrebbe potuto provarne.

Karl lo guardò storto e poi si voltò verso Hannibal.

Will abbandonò per un attimo lo scrutinio dello sconosciuto in piedi accanto a Karl e fu catturato dagli occhi di Hannibal.

Il cuore gli pompò così veloce che fu tentato di fidarsi solo del suo istinto e di avventarsi sui due uomini per mettere in pratica quello che lo sguardo di Hannibal sembrava urlare.

E quei due stavano lì come niente, di fronte ad un leone affamato e libero.

Deglutì. Scoprendosi pronto ad attaccare in qualsiasi momento, a fianco di Hannibal, senza bisogno di sapere perché.

Il suo corpo quasi urlò dalla voglia.

“Karl,” disse Hannibal in tono fermo. Poi una sequela di parole in un’altra lingua.

Karl fece un mezzo cenno con la testa e si voltò verso Will, “Buongiorno!” lo salutò.

Will si ritrovò confuso ad annaspare. Tutto lì? Hannibal aveva ripreso l’uomo e si era trasformato per un attimo nella sua versione demoniaca perché Karl non aveva salutato Will? Perché si era comportato da maleducato?

Oppure aveva frainteso lui l’atteggiamento dell’uomo?

“Will, caro… Il nostro Karl ha portato dei documenti nuovi ed un… Amico a quanto pare. Nuovo intermediario di Sollner.”

“Di quanti intermediari abbiamo bisogno?” commentò Will e Hannibal gli restituì un gesto eloquente del capo.

Probabilmente era poco gradita anche a lui la nuova visita, questo doveva essere il motivo del breve momento di rabbia di poco prima.

Will gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli diede una stretta.

Dopo essersi scambiati l’ultima occhiata d’intesa, Hannibal concluse la discussione coi due uomini e li condusse fuori da casa. Rimase a guardare la barca finché non sparì all’orizzonte, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena dritta.

Will si crogiolò nell’idea che il suo cannibale fosse andato in berserk perché qualcuno gli aveva mancato di rispetto.

All’iniziò si crogiolò, poi dovette ammettere che l’idea cominciò a dargli le stesse sensazioni provate quando lo mordeva, o quando gli aveva chiesto di uccidere Scott in Scozia.

Forse era il caso di non alimentare troppo questo tipo di fantasie nel suo presente stato mentale, perciò si limitò a scuotere la testa e andare a recuperare il teschio fuori. Con la coda dell’occhio, in fondo al corridoio, scorse il grosso cartone contenente un televisore a schermo piatto. Accanto, quello più piccolo sicuramente del lettore dvd. Così capì cos’altro erano venuti a fare i due gregari a casa loro.

“Secondo te cos’è?” chiese a Hannibal qualche minuto dopo raggiungendolo sulla veranda del retro.

L’uomo si fece attento prendendogli le ossa dalle mani. Le rigirò da ogni lato, come se sentisse la mancanza del contatto che un tempo aveva quasi ogni giorno con cadaveri e scheletri.

“Non è umano,” sorrise Hannibal guardandolo divertito.

“Wow! I tuoi poteri deduttivi mi lasciano senza fiato,” lo prese in giro Will.

“Direi un piccolo animale… E direi che tu pensi ad un cane, ma non posso dartene la conferma,” continuò Hannibal terminando con un gesto del capo. A Will ricordò tanto l’Hannibal di Baltimora, quello che cercava di capire insieme a lui perché un uomo avesse deciso di seppellire vive delle persone e farne del concime per funghi.

Annuì alla considerazione di Hannibal, senza scherno però. “Questo è l’unico cranio che ho trovato. Cercavo qualcosa da portarti che fosse riconoscibile, ma lì ci sono ossa ovunque e sono sicuro che ci siano altre…teste, da analizzare.”

“Un cimitero?”

Will piegò la bocca verso il basso, un senso di nausea generale lo stava appesantendo da che aveva lasciato il luogo. Per fortuna aveva davanti l’unica persona al mondo che ascoltava il suo sesto senso quasi più delle sue parole.

“A me sembrava più un posto dove disfarsi dei corpi.”

“Che tu non pensi siano morti di morte naturale,” affermò infatti Hannibal.

Quando Will scosse la testa secco, Hannibal aggiunse, “Sei alla ricerca della nostra prossima vittima, Will?”

“Io, eh?” rispose Will ripensando a Karl.

 

 

 

Sfiorò la lama con la punta dell’indice. Il filo poteva essere migliorato, tuttavia sarebbe bastato premere solo un po’ di più per tagliarsi.

Will fu percorso da un brivido.

Anche non affilato, a saperlo usare, il coltellino avrebbe fatto il suo dovere. E la forma ricordava così tanto quello usato da Hannibal per lacerarlo.

Will si figurò questo coltellino con la stessa capacità di taglio del rasoio con cui Hannibal l’aveva rasato sulla barca. Sarebbe stato micidiale.

“Ti piace questo col manico intagliato a mano?” gli chiese Hannibal. Toccò il coltellino nello stesso punto in cui il dito di Will ancora indugiava, le loro mani si sfiorarono e Will chiuse gli occhi.

“Come potrebbe non piacermi?” rabbrividì Will, “L’intaglio è…la testa di un cervo.”

Non appena l’aveva visto esposto sulla bancarella del mercato era stato come attirato. Non sapeva se fosse vero che gli oggetti avevano un’anima, ma per lui quello l’aveva e stava sussurrando alla sua.

Hannibal lo prese in mano, alzandolo dal tavolinetto e stabilendo così una sorta di proprietà. Per Will fu come prendere fuoco; il quadro gli si dipinse davanti nitido e preciso, in dettaglio Hannibal che impugnava il manico con le altre quattro dita, mentre estraeva la lama col pollice. E poi affondava.

L’uomo notò o annusò la sua agitazione; socchiuse gli occhi e sollevò di poco il labbro superiore, mostrando solo un accenno dei canini. Poi li scoprì del tutto in un sorriso.

Si rivolse al venditore dietro il banco senza guardarlo, tenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli di Will, “Prendiamo questo,” disse mostrando all’uomo l’oggetto.

 

“È un regalo?” domandò Will, mentre camminavano lungo la fila di bancarelle a sinistra. Aveva chiuso la lama nel manico, ma non riusciva a smettere di guardare la testa del cervo: le corna, di un marrone più scuro rispetto al resto, risaltavano come vene.

“Certo,” si affrettò a rispondere l’uomo, “Ad ogni modo sembravi troppo distratto per pagare.”

Will azzardò un sorriso malizioso, anche perché aveva la testa abbassata e nessuno lo poteva vedere.

“Strano che non ne voglia uno anche tu,” commentò Will. Girato al contrario l’intaglio appariva come una pianta dalle lunghe radici.

“Ho il mio, perché mai dovrei volerne un altro?”

Will alzò la testa di scatto; tra la bocca aperta e lo sguardo fisso doveva dare l’impressione di qualcuno a cui era stato appena rivelato un segreto scabroso. Hannibal lo tirò per un braccio per non farlo andare a sbattere contro una signora.

“Il tuo… Intendi…?” Will lasciò la domanda in sospeso. Chissà perché farla, poi, quando la risposta era così ovvia. Forse voleva solo sentirglielo dire. Forse voleva che la sensazione che stava provando fosse avvalorata da fatti.

“Avrei mai potuto liberarmi di quel coltello, Will? Ha diviso le nostre vite in ben più di un modo. E ha marcato netta la differenza tra prima e dopo.”

Colse l’intenso sguardo che Hannibal gli posò addosso solo di sfuggita, però lo sentì bruciargli la pelle a lungo.

Tanto del loro passato sarebbe stato logico dimenticarlo, far finta che non fosse mai accaduto, giustificarlo. Will si trovava ogni giorno di più nell’incapacità di farlo.

Non voleva dimenticare o passare sopra nulla.

Se prima il perdono era stato superfluo, ci era passato sopra in nome del sentimento nei confronti dell’uomo, adesso cominciava ad udire una vocina dirgli che di quel passato doveva andare fiero. Non solo ricordarlo, ma anche custodirlo gelosamente.

E non perdonarlo, perché in effetti non c’era nulla da perdonare.

Dio, non vedeva nemmeno più la colpa di Hannibal nella morte di Abigail.

C’era, quella colpa c’era. Ma lui non la vedeva più.

Questo poteva essere accettabile?

Chi poteva dirglielo, se lui stesso non ne aveva la minima idea?

Amava Hannibal, amava la loro relazione così profonda: mente, anima e corpo. Corpo in ogni suo uso, piacere e dolore, carezze e sangue, baci e morsi.

Anche in mezzo alla gente bastava che Hannibal gli parlasse nella loro speciale lingua e in qualsiasi posto fossero c’era perfetta intimità.

“Lo useresti… Su qualcun altro?” domandò ad Hannibal.

“Solo se fossi tu a chiedermelo.”

Quella risposta esatta, come se Will gli avesse posto la vera domanda che voleva fargli _Uccideresti con me usando quel coltello?_

Ma non aveva bisogno di essere così palese, con Hannibal non avrebbe mai dovuto specificare il significato di ogni sua singola parola, a dire il vero con Hannibal poteva anche solo distogliere lo sguardo, come stava facendo adesso, e l’uomo avrebbe capito.

Terrificante.

“L’hai usato dopo… Dopo di me?” sembrava gli stesse chiedendo se avesse avuto altri amanti dopo avergli lacerato la pelle. In un certo senso gli stava chiedendo proprio quello; ma non il tipo di amanti che facevano parte del gruppo di Bedelia.

“No,” fu la secca risposta dell’uomo.

Will inspirò. Attese, solo perché passare inosservati era diventata una specie di abitudine che avrebbe fatto bene a non perdere. Alla comparsa della stradina isolata, però, il cuore gli salì in gola, già pregustando il piacevole intermezzo.

Tirò Hannibal verso il vicolo per un polso. Lo mise schiena al muro e si premette contro di lui corpo e labbra. L’uomo lo lasciò fare, così arrendevole mentre aderiva alla parete toccandola con la nuca, tanto da sembrare morbido sotto alle mani di Will.

Questo rese Will avido, parte di lui curiosa di sapere fin dove Hannibal l’avrebbe lasciato condurre.  

Gli leccò le labbra e le baciò. Aprì gli occhi e trovò quelli di Hannibal che lo guardavano, con altrettanta brama. Will sorrise tenendo le labbra appoggiate alle sue, lo fissò passando la punta della lingua sul labbro inferiore. Lo prese tra i denti.

“Cosa devo fare perché tu apra la bocca?” bisbigliò Will.

Hannibal alzò un sopracciglio, “Che cosa…?”

Ma Will non gli lasciò completare qualunque fosse l’inutile domanda che stava per fargli. Sprofondò nella sua bocca e come sempre, in modo del tutto involontario, la sua mente cominciò a riconoscere e accogliere con piacere le emozioni ben conosciute; a sopraffare tutte, quella che gli rendeva lo scheletro simile a gelatina, la consapevolezza che molto di ciò che quella bocca faceva era a suo beneficio.

Pensò al calore di quella bocca ogni volta che lo avvolgeva e bagnava, alla lingua che lo teneva premuto contro il palato… Accarezzò l’uomo con l’inguine e solo allora si rese conto che si era del tutto scordato di dove fossero e che aveva perso la cognizione del tempo.

Si staccò da Hannibal respirando come dopo un orgasmo, “Da quanto… Siamo qui?” ansimò.

Il suono grave della risata contenuta dell’uomo alimentò lo stato di temporaneo smarrimento di Will, aveva le mani aggrappate ai fianchi di Hannibal e la voglia di toccarlo stava diventando incontenibile.

“Mio adorato Will, vederti in questo stato è incantevole,” Hannibal lo afferrò dietro alla nuca, a Will parve di emettere un suono molto simile alle fusa di un gatto. “Da togliere il respiro,” continuò l’uomo, “Ogni giorno procedi un passo oltre ad ogni mia aspettativa. E non credo ti fermerai.”

“Voglio andare a casa,” riuscì a rispondere Will.

“Oh, anch’io, credimi.”

Arrivare a casa non costituì un’impresa impossibile, fu quasi come spingersi a vicenda con grosse manate sulla schiena; fu il letto che non raggiunsero, fermandosi esattamente all’entrata non appena la porta fu chiusa.

Will gli tenne le mani tra i capelli tutto il tempo; glieli spostò dal viso per poterlo guardare, mentre finalmente le fantasie sulla sua bocca si concretizzavano. Un paio di volte glieli tirò in preda ai sussulti di piacere più forti, ma più che altro li accarezzò stupito da quanto quella sensazione tattile contribuisse a portarlo all’orgasmo.

Più tardi, gli avambracci premuti contro la porta e la testa appoggiata su di essi, sostenuto attorno alla vita da Hannibal, la pressione tra le gambe un miscuglio di calore, dolore e piacere capace di farlo guaire mentre tremava appagato; riuscì anche a considerare che non solo non avevano oltrepassato la soglia di casa, ma che non avevano fatto altro che tirarsi giù la cerniera dei pantaloni.

 

 

 

“E perché non me l’hai detto?” ripeté Will pestando l’ennesimo cespuglio. Non c’erano sentieri in quella parte di boscaglia e, a dispetto del suo senso dell’orientamento affinato nel corso degli anni a pescare in luoghi difficilmente indicati dal navigatore, doveva ammettere che senza Gold e Winston ad aprire il corteo, non avrebbe mai ritrovato quel posto.

Poteva essere un indizio in più sulla sua natura, il fatto che i due cani ne fossero attirati.

“Perché è stata una veloce comunicazione telefonica, di nessuna rilevanza per la nostra vita qui,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Sì, ma potremmo restare d’accordo sul fatto che ogni comunicazione ha la sua importanza e che dobbiamo riferirle l’uno all’altro?” Will non vedeva cosa ci fosse di tanto difficile nel fargli sapere che Chiyoh si era messa in contatto con loro.

“Come tu mi hai riferito di tutte le volte in cui ti sei fermato a comunicare con Erika nel negozietto di souvenir?”

Will lo guardò di sottecchi, inclinando la testa. “Per quanto possa apprezzare le tue personali versioni di una scenata di gelosia, ti ricordo che ci sono modi e modi di comunicare.”

“Sì, il tuo per esempio ti ha fatto rapire nel bel mezzo di una strada in pieno giorno da un gruppo di criminali,” sostenne Hannibal.

Will sbuffò. Si sentì incapace di inserire quel momento tra le brutte esperienze.

“Cos’è andata a fare a Baltimora?” Will riportò il discorso a monte.

Hannibal lo guardò come se avesse appena azzeccato il cavallo vincente.

“È stata lei a dire di avere delle cose da sbrigare da quelle parti, l’ultima volta che l’abbiamo vista…” spiegò Will, “Hannibal… Comunque ricordati sempre che Jack sa chi è e forse sa più di quanto immaginiamo su di lei. Non… Non prendere alla leggera i suoi movimenti lì. Cosa doveva fare?”

“Niente che sia di immediato interesse per noi, Will,” rispose Hannibal.

Will non gli credette. Ma non percepì nella vaga bugia né malizia né progetti, così lasciò correre. Se lo sarebbe fatto dire, aveva i suoi metodi per farlo parlare, pensò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. In più i cani stavano abbaiando, dovevano essere sul posto.

Hannibal perlustrò tutta la zona con la stessa meticolosità con cui ispezionava per finta le sue stesse scene del crimine all’epoca della loro collaborazione con l’FBI. Will sperò che ci stesse mettendo genuino interesse questa volta.

Come già detto da Will, le ossa piccole e meno piccole nei dintorni erano davvero moltissime.

Hannibal si piegò sulle ginocchia e rimase accosciato, poco più avanti, proprio dove Gold si era fermato a scavare. Quando il cagnolino si fermò, l’uomo lo allontanò e gli sfilò da sotto al naso qualunque cosa avesse portato alla luce. Gold abbaiò stizzito.

“Will,” lo chiamò, “Non so ancora dirti se queste siano ossa di cani, ma di sicuro questo,” Hannibal alzò l’oggetto perché lui lo vedesse, “È il collare di Leo.”

  

Erano già trascorsi venti giorni.

Will fissò la porta della camera nascosta dietro all’appendiabiti. Il profumo di Abigail e un pugno allo stomaco lo colpirono in contemporanea. Aveva promesso di farlo con Hannibal, ma da quando era rimasto solo quel pomeriggio, per la prima volta da che erano arrivati lì, tutto ciò che avevano sentito le sue orecchie era stata la voce di Abigail dirgli _Apri quella porta e falla finita._

Papà…O Will? Non riusciva a capire se la voce che lo chiamava papà fosse quella di Abigail o un flebile ricordo di quella di Walt. Quasi impercettibile ormai.

Appoggiando le dita sulla maniglia lo attraversò l’idea che la camera sarebbe stata chiusa.

Ma la serratura scattò e si aprì, proprio quando aveva già deciso che se fosse stata chiusa non avrebbe cercato la chiave.

Fu certo di vedere Abigail nell’angolo a destra della grande stanza, tra la specchiera di legno e il divanetto beige.

Fu solo un attimo. Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui la voce della sua coscienza si era trasformata in Abigail prendendone una forma quasi tangibile davanti ai suoi occhi.

Ricordava ancora quella particolare domanda che le aveva rivolto, _Vuoi ancora andare insieme a lui?_

_Sì._

Con quanta sicurezza Abigail aveva risposto. Anche allora.

Anche allora che la sua morte era un orrore fresco, appena vissuto.

Anche allora la sua coscienza aveva fatto rispondere Abigail con un _sì_ non rassegnato, e nemmeno disperato. Era stato un _sì_ entusiasta e pieno di speranza.

_Perché Hannibal era suo amico, e voleva scappare con lui._

Il perdono concesso ad Hannibal in Italia non era stato vero e proprio perdono, perché anche allora parte di Will aveva fatto fatica a colpevolizzarlo davvero.

Will si avventurò all’interno della stanza con la stessa reverenza che avrebbe mostrato in una chiesa. Non riuscì ad impedirselo, pur avendo la certezza che non fosse l’atteggiamento giusto. Abigail non era lì con lui a sorridergli e dirgli che andava tutto bene, che era solo una stanza e che lei, lì dentro, non c’era mai stata.

Hannibal aveva fatto in modo che tutto lì dentro rispecchiasse almeno l’idea che entrambi si erano fatti di Abigail. Una giovane donna cresciuta troppo in fretta, veloce nella riflessione, impulsiva nell’azione, tagliente con ogni commento e che praticamente gridava il bisogno di essere amata, compresa e protetta con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Ma nessuno poteva essere protetto a questo mondo.

Sfiorò il copriletto e un ricordo riaffiorò alla sua mente. Abigail, Hannibal e lui, dopo la cena con Freddie Lounds, a parlare in cucina. Lei che gli era sembrata terribilmente triste, forse sul punto di piangere, o che forse aveva già pianto con Hannibal e l’uomo che cercava argomenti futili per tirarla su di morale.

“Qual è il tuo sistema per recuperare il buon umore, Abigail?” aveva chiesto Hannibal.

“Comprarmi qualcosa, ultimamente… Ho una passione per le sciarpe” aveva risposto lei con sguardo malinconico e una carezza distratta a quella che portava attorno al collo.

L’uomo aveva continuato, “Perfetto, domani ti accompagno a sceglierne una nuova, un regalo da parte mia,” si era girato a riporre i bicchieri. “Che tipo di tessuto preferisci?”

Abigail aveva guardato Will facendogli un cenno d’intesa, “Damascato nero,” aveva risposto.

Hannibal aveva raddrizzato la schiena senza voltarsi, “Terribile.”

Will e Abigail erano scoppiati a ridere e Hannibal li aveva guardati interrogativo, come se loro rappresentassero una congiura contro il suo buon gusto.

Un momento che fino ad ora Will aveva solo custodito nel subconscio senza rispolverarlo più, perché troppo doloroso. Un esempio perfetto di quello che lui reputava _famiglia_ e che tanto aveva cercato di imitare anni dopo, con una famiglia non sua.

Si inginocchiò di fronte al letto, coperto da un tessuto damascato nero. Pianse, perché quel nodo in gola che era sempre stato simbolo tangibile della mancanza di Abigail si stava sciogliendo e forse stava piano piano sbiadendo nella consapevolezza che dalle scelte sbagliate del suo passato, dopotutto, qualcosa di bellissimo era emerso infine.

 

 

 

Abbassò il giornale su cui stava passando uno sguardo distratto e si raddrizzò all’improvviso.

Girò la testa verso Hannibal e con sguardo ombroso mormorò, “Facevi battute, a tavola, veramente terrificanti. E poi parli di buon gusto.”

Hannibal roteò gli occhi al cielo, mimando un uomo molto stanco di ascoltare sempre i soliti rimproveri.

“Ogni volta che me ne viene in mente una…”

“Ti viene da ridere e ti senti in colpa. Questo è il motivo per cui te la prendi con me, Will.”

Maledetto.

In effetti certe volte Will si doveva trattenere. L’ilarità che gli scatenava il ricordo di certi doppi sensi a tavola, di fronte a Jack, o di certi altri prima ancora, quando si erano appena conosciuti, era uno dei tanti esempi di quanto ormai considerasse l’Hannibal di Baltimora una specie di sogno lontano, il protagonista di una fiaba in cui niente di quanto era successo era colpa sua, ma più la decisione di un narratore esterno, di un burattinaio con uno sgradevole senso dell’umorismo.

La tele era accesa in sottofondo. Hannibal si era lamentato solo per i primi cinque minuti, poi Will l’aveva di nuovo ringraziato per averla fatta arrivare, gli aveva chiesto a cosa serviva averla se non la accendevano e si era seduto accanto a lui con il giornale del mattino. Piano piano le rimostranze dell’uomo si erano affievolite in favore di un clima da moderno focolare molto piacevole.

Poi aveva cominciato a disegnare sul suo album.

Il viso di Hannibal si accartocciò, l’uomo emise un gorgoglio sommesso e seccato e si bloccò stringendo la matita.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese Will notando che l’uomo non aveva fatto molto per mascherare il disappunto.

“Ho commesso un errore,” disse guardando il disegno. Con tale solennità che Will lo avrebbe paragonato ad un mezzobusto in procinto di annunciare alla popolazione un disastro nucleare.

“Oh. Mio. Dio. Potrai mai perdonarti?” chiese Will, “Cosa possiamo fare per rimediare?”

Will sbirciò il foglio e in quella riproduzione dettagliata della facciata di una basilica non vedeva niente che potesse assomigliare ad un errore.

“Ho bisogno di una gomma,” sentenziò Hannibal, “E non mi succede spesso.”

Pareva si stesse scusando per essere venuto troppo presto. Will scoppiò a ridere. “Non posso perdermi questo momento per nessuna ragione al mondo. Dov’è la gomma?” Will si guardò attorno. “Non c’è!” esclamò battendo una mano sulla gamba, “Non c’è perché Hannibal Lecter non sbaglia mai e non si tiene vicino nemmeno una gomma per sicurezza.”

“Ho numerosi altri sbagli di cui dolermi, primo fra tutti averti dato del tu molto tempo fa. La gomma è avvolta nella plastica…” Hannibal prese il parallelepipedo bianco quasi microscopico dal kit da disegno aperto sul tavolino, lo tenne tra due dita come fosse cibo marcio e lo appoggiò sulla coscia di Will.

Will continuava a ridere, “Beh? Aprila!”

“Dovresti farmi un favore…” azzardò Hannibal.

“Tenerti la mano?”

Hannibal espirò esasperato, “No. Dovresti liberarla dalla pellicola mentre io…” Hannibal si avvicinò a lui e gli posò il naso sul collo. “Ti annuso.”

Will afferrò la gomma. “Va… Bene… Credo. Perché?”

“L’odore della gomma pane mi disturba,” si lamentò.

“Mi usi come deodorante ambientale?”

“Portatile,” aggiunse l’uomo. Lo baciò sul collo, poi le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso.

Will non seppe decidere se la richiesta fosse più tenera o più eccitante. Immaginava fosse un mix delle due cose, un mix ineccepibile.

 

 

Poco più tardi a letto Will si strinse ad Hannibal, sul punto di dirgli che era stato nella camera di Abigail e che si era ritrovato a piangere sul suo letto.

Ma non si sentì in grado di ascoltare il suo psichiatra spiegargli le motivazioni per cui si sentiva in un certo modo e i sistemi da utilizzare per sentirsi meglio. Lasciò l’argomento in sospeso per un futuro prossimo.

Sarebbe tornato presto nella camera di Abigail, lo sentiva. E quando fosse successo promise a se stesso che avrebbe informato Hannibal; perché quel dolore esisteva ancora e forse avrebbero trovato insieme il modo di ricordare la ragazza senza che la cosa facesse troppo male.

 

 

Qualche mattina dopo spostò l’appendiabiti ed entrò nella camera di Abigail senza pensarci troppo su. La prima volta era stata quasi un’operazione sotto copertura, per non farlo sapere ad Hannibal, per non scatenare discorsi che non si sentiva di affrontare.

In quel caso entrò col chiaro intento di lasciare tutto com’era finché Hannibal non fosse arrivato e poi insieme avrebbero continuato.

Questo finché non vide il tablet sulla scrivania. Che non c’era la volta precedente.

Will fu colto da una sgradevole sensazione con nessun fondamento a parte il fatto che Hannibal fosse entrato lì dentro senza di lui proprio come aveva fatto lui stesso.

Niente che Will potesse ritenere uno sgarbo.

Andò comunque ad accendere il tablet, in quell’esatto momento chiedendosi perché diavolo non si fosse più preoccupato della connessione ad internet da che erano arrivati lì. Da che Hannibal gli aveva detto di non continuare ad attaccarsi al passato, da quando sulla barca gli aveva chiesto di non collegarsi più a TattleCrime.

Nella cronologia delle ricerche TattleCrime era tra le pagine controllate da Hannibal nelle ultime settimane.

Ogni singolo articolo della Lounds riguardava Miriam Lass, il ritrovamento del suo corpo, e l’assoluta precisione con cui l’esposizione del cadavere e il suo deturpamento ricordavano un lavoro dello Squartatore.


	19. Chapter 19

Fu una valanga di emozioni e pensieri a travolgerlo. Tutti insieme, nello stesso momento, come se non sapesse bene quale far prevalere su tutti, a quale dei tanti dare attenzione.

Il cuore batté svelto mentre spegneva il tablet, mentre chiudeva la porta della stanza, mentre ci rimetteva l’attaccapanni davanti e mentre passeggiava per casa ogni tanto guardato con curiosità dai cani.

Ora del ritorno di Hannibal erano state talmente tante le congetture fatte che non aveva voglia di sceglierne alcuna.

La cena trascorse serena, perché Will chiuse quanto letto in una delle stanzette nella sua mente, lasciandolo lì a decantare come il vino.

A notte fonda, non distratto da altro, una serie di domande tornarono a bussare con forza a quella stanza chiusa della sua mente.

Perché non c’era stata comunicazione fra loro riguardo quella notizia?

Perché chiedergli espressamente di non andare più su TattleCrime, di non preoccuparsi più del passato per poi farlo lui stesso?

Perché i soliti sotterfugi, le azioni di nascosto, le mezze verità?

Perché proprio quando avevano deciso di prendere ogni decisione, soprattutto quelle che incidevano sulla loro vita da fuggiaschi, insieme di comune accordo?

Sopra ogni altra cosa… Perché Miriam?

Lei? Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato?

Era una sopravvissuta, perché punirla? Di cosa?

E chi aveva mandato Hannibal per questo lavoro… Chiyoh? Karl?

Era di questo che stavano parlando Hannibal e i _gregari_ l’altro giorno?

Will non l’aveva mai fatto prima, ma ci riuscì; spense tutte le voci nella sua testa con un semplice click virtuale.

Silenzio.

Non voleva sentire più niente e non voleva sapere.

Andava bene così.

Ad Hannibal perdonava qualsiasi cosa, no?

Si voltò sul fianco e abbracciò Hannibal. Gli diede un paio di baci e un morso sulla spalla come avvertimento, che servirono allo scopo. “Se sono sveglio io non vedo perché tu debba dormire,” gli disse prima di distendersi su di lui e baciarlo.

 

 

 

“Will? C’è qualcosa che non va?”

Will abbassò la leva dell’acqua e si affrettò a togliere il tappo dal lavello stracolmo. Aveva perso diversi minuti in riflessione. Il corpo di Miriam era stato ritrovato privo dell’altro braccio sistemata come la Venere di Milo.

_Non è il campo che preferisco, la cultura ellenica._

Così gli aveva detto Hannibal.

Nessuna foto a riprova, solo l’articolo. Strano, da parte della Lounds.

Miriam non aveva alcun senso, non era nemmeno tra i conti in sospeso.

“Will!”

“Scusa… Sono… Un po’ stanco,” Will si asciugò le mani. Lasciò nel lavello alcuni piatti ancora sporchi. “Sono solo stanco.”

“Vorrei parlarti se puoi ascoltarmi solo un attimo.”

A Will si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

Certo che Hannibal sapeva di essere stato scoperto. La camera era stata aperta più volte e, non fosse bastato quello, chi meglio di Hannibal era in grado di capire dall’odore se Will era stato lì dentro o no?

Ma Will non voleva parlarne.

Parlarne significava solo accettare quanto successo e perdonare Hannibal per l’ennesima volta.

Non c’era altro che potesse fare, perché lo amava disperatamente e gli avrebbe concesso anche quest’ennesima decisione presa calpestando ogni regola.

E Will non aveva la forza di affrontare adesso questa sua insormontabile e palese debolezza.

Una volta aveva detto ad Abigail, e nello stesso tempo a se stesso, che Hannibal non era Dio. Chissà che forse non andasse rivista quell’affermazione, almeno dal suo punto di vista.

“Potremmo fare domani? Tu hai da fare ed io devo uscire coi cani. Tornerò distrutto e voglio solo andare a dormire. Tanto abbiamo tutto il tempo…” con lo sguardo gli chiese se andava bene e pregò che l’uomo desistesse.

Hannibal socchiuse gli occhi e si passò la lingua sulle labbra, annuì una volta e andò al lavello per finire di lavare i piatti.

Will sgattaiolò fuori di casa e camminò a lungo nei dintorni coi cani al seguito.

Hannibal sapeva eccome.

Non solo. Era possibile che avesse anche compreso il motivo per cui Will non voleva toccare l’argomento.

 

 

 

Will non si sentì pronto all’eventuale discussione nemmeno il mattino dopo. Riuscì ad evitare Hannibal fino all’ora di pranzo poi, vista la necessità di condividere la stessa stanza senza poter ricorrere ad ulteriori richieste di tempo per se stessi, Will virò su altri argomenti.

Hannibal era seduto sul divano, lo raggiunse alle spalle, gli tirò la testa all’indietro e lo baciò prima sulla fronte, poi sulle labbra, gli fece scivolare una mano nella maglia fino in basso, fino a dove la cintura dei pantaloni non permetteva di andare oltre. Will lo accarezzò sopra al tessuto allora, lo strinse.

Hannibal aprì le braccia, un segnale molto sensuale per dargli il via libera. L’album da disegno allontanato ad un estremo del divano, la matita rotolata tra un cuscino e l’altro. Will scavalcò lo schienale e si sedette su di lui continuando a baciarlo. In pochi minuti si accorse che ritardare il discorso in sospeso tra loro era davvero questione marginale. Lo voleva e basta.

Lo amava, lo amava da perderci la testa, lo amava da perderci la vita.

Un amore che l’avrebbe distrutto, che non avrebbe lasciato niente di lui sano abbastanza.

Si infilò nell’incavo del collo e lo morsicò. Non cercava sangue, e non voleva fargli del male. Solo un gesto possessivo, forse un leggero segno rosaceo che sarebbe svanito in qualche minuto. E l’odore della sua saliva che si asciugava sulla sua pelle gli ricordava una volta di più che quell’uomo era suo.

“Ti amo,” gli disse e lo avvolse in un abbraccio. Trascinò l’uomo in un vortice intenso di cui perse il controllo quasi subito. Finirono distesi per terra, ai piedi del divano e, tra il frenetico liberarsi dei vestiti e la bocca di Hannibal, Will mise a tacere ogni altro pensiero per l’ennesima volta.

 

 

Guardò la bottiglia, comprata per le occasioni speciali, che negli ultimi tempi erano diventate le serate in veranda a guardare il mare o quelle in barca a guardare la loro casa da lontano.

Will non beveva più tanto per bere dal soggiorno scozzese, e anche allora non ne aveva sentito il bisogno tanto quanto adesso.

Afferrò la bottiglia per il collo, col chiaro e unico intento di bere da lì, una sgradevole azione di cui si sarebbe vergognato se non fosse stato in casa da solo e non avesse avuto un forte bisogno di mettere in pratica una cattiva abitudine.

Una leggera sbornia e non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare del ritorno di Hannibal. L’uomo l’avrebbe rimproverato, guardato con sdegno, messo a letto, e lasciato dormire fino al pomeriggio dopo.

Poi avrebbe chiuso con questo patetico posticipo e avrebbe parlato con lui e risolto. Promesso.

Anche se non c’era niente da risolvere. Perché ad Hannibal perdonava tutto.

Ad un quarto di bottiglia sparita, Will aprì la camera di Abigail. Barcollava un po’. Forse non era più abituato a bere così.

Guardò la bottiglia ed era già a metà.

Sghignazzò scuotendo la testa.

Hannibal si sarebbe infuriato.

Fece spallucce.

L’avrebbe perdonato anche lui, si sarebbero perdonati a vicenda. Qualunque cosa. Anche la morte di una ragazza innocente.

Si sdraiò sul letto di Abigail e pianse. Pianse fino a non riuscire ad aprire più gli occhi.

 

 

Riemerse dall’oblio così lentamente che gli parve di stare nuotando in una pozza di fango profonda, nella quale anche solo una bracciata era uno sforzo sovrumano. Le tempie gli pulsavano, non solo per quanto bevuto, anche per il lungo pianto. Sentiva gli occhi gonfi e la gola gli bruciava.

Il tessuto sotto alla sua mano gli comunicò che era ancora nella stanza di Abigail. Impiegò almeno un minuto per rimettere a fuoco i pensieri e tirarsi su in ginocchio sul materasso.

Perse un battito quando l’orologio gli comunicò senza alcun tatto che era il pomeriggio del giorno dopo.

Volò giù dal letto e quasi inciampò sulla bottiglia rovesciata per terra, vuota.

Si maledì in tutti i modi possibili, ma pensò che avrebbe dovuto trovare ben più di quello per fare ammenda con Hannibal.

Sbatté contro la porta.

Perché cercò di aprirla, ma era chiusa a chiave.

Per istinto bussò e chiamò, “Hannibal!”

La stupidità del suo gesto non servì a stemperare il senso di ansia che lo stava saturando.

Come il frammento di un sogno, un pezzo della nottata si illuminò davanti ai suoi occhi come una scritta al neon.

“Will! Will!” Hannibal che l’aveva chiamato, scosso, “Will!”

E lui che mezzo addormentato gli aveva detto di lasciarlo in pace, che era in lutto.

Così aveva detto ad Hannibal? Che era in lutto?

Si agitò di più e riprovò ad aprire la porta.

“Hannibal! Fammi uscire e ti spiego. Smettila di fare il bambino!”

Ce n’è già uno qui, stava per aggiungere, ma perché privare Hannibal della possibilità di insultarlo lui stesso?

Passeggiò un po’ per la stanza sfregandosi il viso, sognando un caffè, dandosi del coglione e riacquistando poco a poco l’uso delle facoltà motorie.

Riprovò una decina di minuti dopo. “Hannibal! Per favore… Mi dispiace…” picchiò la testa contro la porta, senza farsi alcun favore, poi desistette e si accasciò seduto a terra attendendo il buon cuore del suo compagno. Gli veniva da vomitare e si augurò che almeno gli fosse risparmiata la punizione di dover rimanere in una stanza chiusa dove aveva appena rimesso l’anima.

 

“Hannibal! Adesso basta, fammi uscire o giuro che sfondo la porta!” si voltò verso la finestra, ma quelle della casa erano tutte sbarrate.

Si mise le mani nei capelli, perché per quanto si ritenesse un idiota e quindi passabile di punizione, due ore erano sufficienti. Se lo scopo era fargli venire voglia di parlare, Hannibal l’aveva ottenuto.

Diede altri due pugni alla porta, poi si accorse di qualcosa che non aveva visto quando era seduto per terra.

Si piegò e da sotto la fessura della porta vide emergere un triangolino di metallo. Lo agganciò con la punta del dito e tirò, finché la chiave della porta non uscì completamente e lui fu in grado di tirarla su da terra.

La usò subito con una sommessa imprecazione, perché sarebbe potuto uscire di lì due ore prima.

Quindi Hannibal non voleva punirlo.

Con la chiave stretta in mano si avventurò per la casa, quando sentì dei rumori alla porta d’entrata. Li riconobbe subito e si chiese quanto l’alcool avesse influito sulle sue capacità mentali, visto che si era scordato dei cani fino a qual momento. Aprì a Winston e Goldberg che entrarono come due furie abbaiando e correndo per casa.

Ci impiegò qualche minuto per perlustrare la casa, ma Hannibal non c’era. Aveva poco da continuare a cercare.

L’aveva chiuso nella stanza e se n’era andato a fare una passeggiata per sbollire il nervoso nei suoi confronti. Poteva essere.

Ma i cani fuori non li avrebbe mai lasciati.

A dire il vero non li avrebbe mai lasciati da soli in generale. Non avrebbe lasciato lui chiuso in una stanza andandosene, insomma, poteva succedere di tutto, no?

Will non fu molto convinto dalla sua affermazione; Hannibal non era uno che andava per il sottile se c’era da dare una lezione di buona educazione.

Nel frattempo aveva aperto la porta che dava sulla zona sottostante della casa, quella con la piccola insenatura e il loro piccolo pezzo di mare privato.

Ogni congettura si sgretolò e cadde a terra in mille pezzi, quando vide che la barca non c’era più.

 

 

 

Il primo istinto fu quello di sedersi sulla scala che portava alla rimessa. Rimase lì a fissare l’acqua che si infrangeva in piccoli spruzzi contro la passatoia in legno. Gold e Winston si sedettero alle sue spalle, come se stessero contemplando l’enorme mancanza loro stessi.

Poi scese le scale e camminò fino a poter dare un’occhiata dall’entrata fino in fondo all’orizzonte, sapendo bene che era troppo tardi per vedere qualcosa; anche se Hannibal fosse uscito due ore prima sarebbe stato invisibile adesso. Ma chissà quanto prima era uscito, Will non lo poteva sapere.

“Cristo, non puoi farmi questo, non questo…” bisbigliò con le mani sui fianchi. Lasciò penzolare la testa in avanti ed emise un rantolo di frustrazione. “Dove cazzo sei?”

Ripeté la stessa sciocca azione appena messa in atto anche fuori, sulla spiaggia. La percorse in lungo con gli occhi fissi all’orizzonte. Il mare non era mai stato così calmo; se ci fosse stato qualcosa l’avrebbe visto.

Prese il binocolo e ritornò con gli occhi al largo. Questa volta più nella speranza di vederlo ritornare che di vedere il contorno della barca che se ne andava.

A sera fatta, più arrabbiato che altro, imprecò per interi minuti, urlando in salotto, finché non si decise a dare da mangiare ai cani e allora si distrasse per qualche minuto.

Quando si sdraiò sul divano distrutto, sia dalla notte precedente che dal pomeriggio orribile, in un altro flash dell’ultimo scambio di battute che aveva avuto con Hannibal sentì con chiarezza se stesso dire, “Tutto questo è insostenibile.”

L’aveva detto. L’aveva detto veramente. Ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo tutte le dichiarazioni fatte e le decisioni prese, gli aveva ripetuto che tutto questo era insostenibile.

E ubriaco com’era non c’era stato modo di parlare. L’aveva chiuso fuori, per l’ennesima volta. Colpevole o meno non gli aveva dato modo di parlare e aveva deciso per entrambi.

Non doveva stupirsi troppo se Hannibal aveva fatto altrettanto.

Crollò spossato, pensando che Hannibal l’aveva lasciato, stavolta per sempre.

 

 

Winston che gli leccava la faccia, questo lo svegliò il mattino successivo.

Insieme al rumore delle unghiette di Gold che zampettava per far sentire tutto il suo nervosismo e farsi aprire la porta.

Speranzoso Will chiamò “Hannibal…” con voce roca, strascicata… Gli veniva di nuovo da piangere. Da strapparsi i capelli. Da vomitare.

Perché non aveva idea di che cosa fare. Non c’era nulla, assolutamente nulla a cui lui potesse aggrapparsi per capire dove fosse andato Hannibal o anche solo la direzione da lui presa. Questo lo sconvolgeva.

 

 

Hannibal gli mancava. Ore senza di lui, solo ore e non riusciva a respirare. Come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti senza sapere? All’oscuro di dove lui fosse e di cosa stesse facendo.

_Mi sono fatto prendere così che tu possa sapere sempre dove sono…dove trovarmi._

Il ricordo di quella frase gli fece cominciare a credere che Hannibal se ne fosse andato in modo definitivo; per essere una punizione, questa era troppo vaga e troppo prolungata. L’Hannibal che puniva era quello con un disegno preciso che Will comprendeva all’istante.

E invece lui si sentiva alla deriva.

Hannibal poteva essersi preso gioco di lui fino a questo punto? Mentendo dal primo giorno all’ultimo solo per portarlo fino a qui sia con l’anima che col corpo? Portarlo ad amarlo al punto in cui Will l’avrebbe seguito in un posto in cui Hannibal avrebbe potuto lasciarlo e andarsene senza temere di essere seguito?

Will alzò il viso verso il mare per l’ennesima volta.

Che diavolo stava pensando? E la sua empatia dove la metteva?

Lui l’amore dell’uomo l’aveva sentito su di sé esattamente come stava sentendo questo sole pomeridiano scaldarlo. La sua empatia non gli avrebbe concesso di sbagliarsi, non così.

A meno che non fosse troppo accecato dal sentimento e non avesse voluto vedere ciò che gli faceva più comodo.

 

 

La mattina rischiarò piano piano il mare. Will, sdraiato sul legno della veranda, guardò l’acqua riflettere la lunga striscia di fuoco del sole.

Tre giorni.

Si mise seduto e pensò che erano trascorsi tre giorni.

E che lui non l’avrebbe mai accettato.

D’accordo, Hannibal se n’era andato e su questo non nutriva più dubbi, ma lasciare le cose come stavano questo no, era inconcepibile.

Entrò in casa per una veloce doccia. Mangiò qualcosa e fece mangiare i cani. Li lasciò e si avviò in centro a piedi, sapendo che sarebbe stato un viaggio abbastanza lungo.

Una volta raggiunto il posto si espresse nella sua lingua, attendendo che qualcuno si materializzasse per cercare di comprenderlo, quando vide che non c’era modo di spiegarsi tirò fuori i contanti e guardò le persone che lo attorniavano una ad una. Non dovette fare molto altro che indicare il denaro e poi indicare la barca a motore ormeggiata al piccolo molo di fronte a loro.

Il proprietario del mezzo agì come se gli stesse facendo un grande favore solo ascoltandolo; la realtà era che neanche a comprarla l’imbarcazione sarebbe valsa i soldi che Will stava offrendo e lui la voleva solo in prestito.

Insomma, più o meno.

Qualche minuto dopo Will stava guidando la barca verso casa. Il GPS era già impostato sulla loro zona, non dovette fare altro che accendere il motore e andare.

Un altro paio d’ore dopo ancora, aveva imbarcato il minimo indispensabile di viveri e i cani ed era partito ripercorrendo al contrario la stessa rotta impostata da loro mesi prima per arrivare lì.

Non aveva altro a disposizione per cominciare. Non sapeva fin dove si sarebbe potuto spingere, quante coste avrebbe dovuto toccare, se la barca avrebbe retto, quando avrebbe dovuto cambiarla e come… Non gliene importava niente. Avrebbe improvvisato.

Nel caso Hannibal se ne fosse andato per occuparsi dei suoi conti in sospeso, Will voleva fare il possibile per raggiungerlo, prima che si facesse catturare di nuovo. E possibilmente senza prima essere catturato lui o tutto questo non sarebbe servito a nulla.

 

A tardo pomeriggio, dopo qualche ora di viaggio, Winston abbaiò come mai fatto prima, tanto che Will sobbalzò terrorizzato dal suono. Il cane si buttò in acqua senza alcun preavviso e nuotò verso destra. Will fermò subito l’imbarcazione.

“Winston! Sei impazzito? Torna indietro!”

Ma in realtà era l’agitazione che gli stava facendo richiamare il cane. Perché sapeva bene che se Winston si stava comportando in quel modo, un valido motivo doveva esserci e lui doveva ascoltare.

Dopo aver nuotato per una ventina di metri, il cane si voltò e iniziò il ritorno. Will vide che teneva qualcosa in bocca.

Capì cos’era molto, molto prima che Winston fosse abbastanza vicino alla barca da poter essere riportato a bordo.

La mano che Winston aveva riportato era stata mangiucchiata qui e lì dai pesci, parte delle falangi e delle altre ossa era esposta, ma chiunque l’avesse persa, vivo o morto che fosse, non l’aveva persa che da poche ore.

Gli venne spontaneo tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché quella non era una mano di Hannibal. Il poterlo affermare con certezza dava più credito alla sua considerazione che ciò che era accaduto era accaduto da poco tempo.

E da poco tempo se n’era andato Hannibal.

Coincidenza?

Trovare una mano in un luogo dov’era da poco passato il suo compagno?

Will era più furbo di così.

Fece un giro su se stesso scrutando l’acqua. Proprio nella zona dalla quale Winston era tornato galleggiava molto più del poco appena trovato.

Will diresse la prua in quella direzione; dopo qualche minuto cominciò a fendere relitti e oggetti di ogni tipo.

“No… No…” mormorò riconoscendo la vernice di pezzi della carena, gigantesche schegge sparse intorno quasi a cerchio, sedie, le loro sedie, parte della struttura in legno che usavano come tavolo e centinaia di oggetti compresa la bottiglietta di crema solare.

Will si mise le mani tra i capelli. “Che cazzo è successo?” bisbigliò mentre gli si aprivano di fronte una moltitudine di possibilità che lui non aveva preso neanche in considerazione, troppo preso a pensare che Hannibal se ne fosse andato per poter uccidere chi voleva e come voleva senza di lui.

La barca era esplosa, niente di meno, e la mano trovata indicava che qualcuno era morto.

Lo colpì come un pugno al petto la possibilità che Hannibal fosse tra tutti quei detriti, e che l’avrebbe trovato a galleggiare senza vita sull’acqua. Non a pezzi, dilaniato dall’esplosione, ma perfettamente integro, e senza vita, come ultima crudele beffa a lui che si era mosso troppo tardi.

Non aveva idea di quanto potesse essere estesa la zona dell’esplosione, ma sarebbe rimasto lì finché avesse avuto riserva di carburante, per qualunque indizio gli sarebbe stato concesso di trovare.

Si maledisse perché non era così che doveva essere; Hannibal non moriva, non nel suo disegno, non prima di lui.

Dopo ore di lenta navigazione e poco altro in vista a parte qualche oggetto ogni tanto, Will sentì le ginocchia cedere. Si abbassò sul quadro comandi, piegato in due da un singhiozzo e nascose il viso tra le mani.

Non sapere. Non sapere l’avrebbe ucciso lentamente.

Non sapere che fine avesse fatto, se fosse ancora vivo, se fosse in fin di vita; sarebbe stato possibile salvarlo se le cose fossero andate diversamente? Se…

Winston abbaiò di nuovo, lo stesso latrato esplosivo e secco di prima, ma questa volta, quando Will si voltò, il cane stava scodinzolando. Puntando il muso dritto verso sinistra, ma alle loro spalle, verso una zona già passata. Will non ci pensò su un attimo, cambiò la rotta e seguì la direzione indicata da Winston. Non ci volle molto e il cane si buttò nuovamente in acqua.

Non tornò indietro però, perché si arrampicò con agilità su qualcosa che stava galleggiando e ricominciò ad abbaiare. Will realizzò cos’era solo a pochi metri.

Era un pezzo della barca, trasformato dall’esplosione in una specie di canoa di fortuna, che galleggiava ormai quasi in procinto di affondare. Winston abbassò la testa prese tra i denti qualcosa e la alzò perché Will la vedesse.

Era un braccio. Ma attaccato al proprietario grazie al cielo.

Will non necessitava della conferma che quello fosse Hannibal, Winston non si sarebbe mai comportato così con un estraneo.

“Winston dimmi che è vivo…” mormorò mentre avvicinava la barca il più possibile.

Arrivato accanto al relitto finalmente vide Hannibal riverso su un lato, la fronte appoggiata sul legno e l’acqua che gli bagnava il viso ad ogni spostamento. Accanto a lui, la lattina di una bibita e un barattolo di burro di noccioline rovesciato e pieno d’acqua.

“Hannibal!” si ancorò alla barca lui stesso, poi buttò la scaletta a lato. Scese in acqua.

Per prima cosa spostò il viso dell’uomo in modo che non fosse immerso; constatò che il cuore batteva e che respirava. Lo chiamò, ma senza ricevere risposta.

Per la prima volta da che conosceva Hannibal, fu lui ad occuparsi di un corpo inerme, con niente ad aiutarlo a parte il sostegno dell’acqua.

Legò l’uomo alla vita con la corda e lo issò a bordo compiendo lo sforzo più grosso mai fatto. Non si chiese come ci fosse riuscito, ma Hannibal era a bordo, era vivo, e adesso poteva riportarlo a casa.

Lo abbracciò e lo chiamò di nuovo. Lo scosse piano, doveva essere stremato. Gli mise addosso una coperta e cercò di asciugargli la testa e il viso.

Ringraziò quando Hannibal aprì un occhio. “Sei in ritardo,” disse l’uomo roco.

Sentire la sua voce per Will fu come riguadagnare anni di vita.

Gli baciò la guancia salata, gli infilò le dita tra i capelli di solito lisci e morbidi e ora resi stopposi dall’acqua marina.

Tre giorni, tre giorni alla deriva. Will non sapeva cosa ringraziare per averlo trovato vivo. Smise di rimuginare e si affrettò a rientrare.

Era quasi l’alba quando fermò la barca nella piccola rimessa di casa.

“Ti prego, fai uno sforzo o non so proprio come portarti su,” mormorò ad Hannibal accarezzandogli la testa. L’uomo fece leva su braccia e gambe e barcollando, con molta calma, mettendoci molto tempo, aiutò Will a metterlo a letto.

Poco dopo Will poté sedersi al bordo del materasso e guardare Hannibal sdraiato. Non c’era una zona del suo viso e del suo corpo che non gridasse che era reduce da un disastro. Era ferito, stravolto, provato.

Will lo spogliò, stavolta con pochissimo aiuto da parte dell’uomo.

“Ti hanno picchiato?” chiese nonostante sapesse di non essere sentito.

Guardò i lividi lungo la parte sinistra del costato. Toccò per accertarsi che non avesse ossa rotte. Hannibal aveva abrasioni sulla schiena e un grosso livido rosaceo ad un angolo della bocca.

Will pulì ogni taglio, nessuno profondo, lavando via sale e terra.

Poterlo toccare gli diede la certezza che quei tre giorni trascorsi nella disperazione erano davvero alle sue spalle.

Quando fu sicuro di averlo medicato ovunque, provò a svegliarlo accarezzandogli il viso.

“Hannibal? Mi senti? Hai sete…fame? Dimmi che stai bene. Dimmi di cos’hai bisogno.”

Ad occhi chiusi, Hannibal cercò la sua mano e lentamente se la portò alle labbra. La toccò con le labbra, senza neanche le forze per un bacio, reclinò il capo e si addormentò di nuovo.

Will gli si sdraiò davanti e trascorse tutto il tempo prima di addormentarsi facendogli lunghe carezze sulle braccia e sulla schiena, nella speranza che fossero rassicuranti per l’uomo tanto quanto lo erano per lui.

 

 

Spalancò gli occhi al suono straziante, solo per rendersi conto che era lui stesso ad emetterlo. Nel sogno stava piangendo, così come nella realtà. Le lacrime avevano già bagnato il cuscino sotto il suo viso e non riusciva a sopprimere il senso di tristezza che il mondo onirico gli aveva lasciato. Un impatto così forte e per la prima volta non ricordava affatto cosa stesse sognando.

Hannibal si svegliò in quel momento. Si schiarì la voce che comunque gli uscì flebile. “Will… È tutto a posto. Peccato per la barca…”

La barca? Avrebbe urlato Will, ma quello avrebbe forse iniziato un discorso con cui non voleva tediare Hannibal al momento.

E non sapeva più come sentirsi: se in torto per aver pensato male di Hannibal, se nella ragione perché qualunque cosa fosse successa Hannibal non l’aveva incluso… Era stato sul punto di perderlo e solo merito della loro assurda fortuna se ora erano di nuovo insieme.

Si puntellò su una mano mettendosi seduto.

“Non hai domande da farmi?” Hannibal mormorò sfiorandogli la schiena.

“No.”

“Non… Non ti importa sapere cosa mi è accaduto?”

“No, l’importante è che tu sia vivo. Evidentemente era qualcosa che non potevi dirmi. Ti perdono.”

“Mi perdoni?” il tono di Hannibal suonò sia indignato che divertito. Come se Will avesse detto qualcosa di così assurdo che era difficile concepirlo. “Will tu…”

Furono interrotti dai cani che proruppero in un abbaio all’unisono assordante. Non un abbaio d’allarme, ma Will si precipitò giù dal letto comunque. Si fermò dopo due passi con una smorfia sul volto e una mano premuta alla base della schiena che gli aveva appena spedito una scossa di dolore lungo il fianco.

Fu costretto a zoppicare fino a sbirciare dalla porta verso la cucina e qualunque cosa avessero visto i cani.

C’era qualcuno sulla veranda, lo intravide dalla finestra sopra il lavabo. Il viso era nascosto. Reggeva una scatola.

Quando lo sconosciuto si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare in casa, Will si riscosse e andò alla porta.

“Chiyoh…” mormorò facendola entrare.

La donna lo guardò tenendo il mento basso, dandogli come sempre l’impressione di studiarlo e di vedere i suoi lati più oscuri come fossero esposti su una radiografia. Deglutì sotto l’esame dei suoi occhi.

“Sembra tu abbia visto un fantasma. Ho detto che vi avrei ricontattato,” disse Chiyoh entrando. Appoggiò la scatola sulla prima superficie disponibile, il tavolo da pranzo.

“Cos’hai portato?” Will inserì anche questa tra le domande inutili della giornata. Quelle fatte al posto delle altre, perché le risposte alle altre erano troppo complesse per ascoltarle adesso.

“Quello per cui ero tornata negli Stati Uniti. In parte. L’altra parte riguardava Miriam Lass, ovviamente. Dov’è Hannibal?”

Will deglutì. Quindi Chiyoh c’entrava con la Lass? Ed era normale che lo dicesse così?

“Will… Dov’è Hannibal?” ripeté Chiyoh. Will indicò la stanza da letto, ma quando guardò in quella direzione vide Hannibal appoggiato allo stipite della porta nella stessa posizione di chi aveva appena ricevuto un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco. Will lo raggiunse svelto per sostenerlo, a dispetto del dolore alla schiena.

Bella coppia di catorci.

“Hannibal! Cos’è successo?” chiese la donna allarmata rivolgendosi però ad entrambi.

“Sollner…” fu la risposta di Hannibal.

Will cercò il suo sguardo. Con una mano attorno alla sua vita e una sul suo petto respirò a fondo prima di chiedere, “Chi?” sputando la parola.

Hannibal arricciò il naso e scoprì i denti in quel suo minaccioso mezzo ringhio che in un altro momento Will avrebbe trovato molto sexy. Non accennò ad altre spiegazioni.

Will lo incalzò. “Sollner? Il nostro… Contatto? E da quando sai che è un problema?”

“Non credo abbia importanza Will. Avrei voluto renderti partecipe, ma tu hai avuto di meglio da fare in questi giorni…”

“Ma non dire stronzate,” lo accusò Will, Hannibal ringhiò di nuovo appoggiandosi di più alla parete. “Così la colpa sarebbe mia adesso?”

“Ti ho trovato ubriaco…” ansimò Hannibal, “La sera in cui sono arrivati qui. Avremmo potuto improvvisare, ma non con te ubriaco. E ora so anche quali dispiaceri hai dovuto affogare nell’alcool.”

Hannibal lo scostò con una spinta e si mise con la schiena al muro per sostenersi. “Credevi l’avessi mandata ad uccidere la Lass,” affermò indicando Chiyoh. “Tu hai letto la notizia e hai subito pensato a me!”

“Perché dove sarebbe la novità, non è già successo?” urlò di rimando Will, “Bedelia te la sei dimenticata?”

“È stata prima di tutto questo, prima del nostro accordo, prima!” Hannibal si lasciò scivolare contro il muro e si sedette a terra. Will si abbassò per aiutarlo, ma Hannibal lo gelò con un’altra occhiata.

Passato il momento infervorato, Will si ricordò di Chiyoh.

La donna stava di fronte a loro, con le labbra premute l’una contro l’altra e sembrava in procinto di scoppiare a ridere. Un’eventualità che Will avrebbe gradito, nonostante la situazione; si era sempre chiesto da quanto quella donna avesse smesso di ridere.

“È ovvio che vi siete sposati senza dirmi niente…” commentò solenne. “Sollner è sistemato?” aggiunse poi come se il breve intermezzo poco serio fosse stato del tutto involontario.

“Lui e un paio di gregari, non so con quanti altri abbia… Espresso le sue opinioni,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Te l’avevo detto che era propenso alle azioni eclatanti,” disse la donna. Hannibal rimase in silenzio, la testa molle su una spalla e le braccia tra le gambe. Era ben lontano dall’essersi ripreso.

“Tu gliel’avevi detto, eh?” si intromise Will, stufo di sentirli parlare come se tutto fosse chiaro e lui fosse l’unico a non capire nulla. “Immagina quante volte posso averglielo detto io.”

Chiyoh si scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa con Hannibal e gli sorrise.

Will sbuffò allargando le braccia. “Sì, fate come se non ci fossi,” borbottò andando verso la cucina.

Chiyoh si accosciò a dire qualcosa ad Hannibal, ma raggiunse Will qualche attimo dopo.

“Non l’ho mai visto così,” gli disse la donna. “L’ho visto prepararsi ad uccidere, l’ho visto meditare di uccidere, l’ho visto freddo, spietato. Ma non l’ho mai visto arrabbiato. Quella era una reazione esasperata. Solo quando si ama una persona si può essere esasperati dal suo comportamento,” Chiyoh rise. Una risata contenuta, educata, molto femminile. “Tu lo esasperi.”

Scosse la testa e si preparò ad andarsene. Sulla porta voltò la testa di poco, il sorriso già svanito dal volto. “Terrò d’occhio la questione Sollner, ma non è quello a preoccuparmi. Will, visto che non è stato Hannibal a dare l’ordine di uccidere la Lass, temo che il problema possa essere più grave di quanto sembri.”

Will annuì, ma non seppe come ribattere. Gli sembrava di essere sempre un gradino più in basso di loro nella scala gerarchica, sempre tenuto all’oscuro, come protetto da notizie che potevano ferirgli le orecchie.

Congedò Chiyoh, sentendo il peso incombente delle parole da dire ad Hannibal schiacciarlo al suolo non appena richiuse la porta d’entrata.

Camminò fino all’uomo che lo stava osservando da terra limitandosi a roteare gli occhi verso l’alto. Will emise una sommessa risatina insopprimibile. Perché ai suoi occhi quell’uomo certe volte appariva come un cucciolo.

E gli faceva tenerezza. Una tenerezza che lo sconcertava per quanto lo scioglieva dentro. Uno di quei sentimenti che provava senza preavviso, senza essere preparato, senza possibilità di rifletterci sopra.

Se ci avesse riflettuto Hannibal sarebbe risultato l’ultima persona al mondo a cui rivolgere tale pensiero, ma così d’istinto, guardandolo, era solo il suo compagno che aveva rischiato di perdere e che ringraziava di aver ritrovato.

Si sedette accanto a lui.

“Perché sei venuto a cercarmi se pensavi che fossi scappato?” domandò Hannibal.

“Ti amo e non posso vivere senza di te?” offrì Will in risposta, conoscendo già la reazione che sarebbe seguita.

“Curiosa dichiarazione da parte di chi ha dimostrato di non avere un briciolo di fiducia in me. E smettila di dire che me lo merito, francamente, mi aspetto qualcosa di più da te, Will.”

“Non ho mai detto che te lo meriti, Hannibal,” si affrettò a specificare Will. “Non è questo, non è mai questo che mi fa agire come agisco. O almeno non da quando so che cosa provo per te.”

Si prese un attimo di pausa prima di continuare.

“Mi sono accorto di non avere i mezzi per superare qualcosa del genere. Temo che tu possa mentirmi e agire alle mie spalle non perché ho la certezza che succeda, ma perché ne ho il terrore. Ti stavo venendo dietro convinto che qualunque cosa tu avessi intenzione di fare ti avrei aiutato a farla. E convinto che se mi avevi lasciato indietro perché ti intralciavo, avrei fatto in modo di non essere più d’intralcio. Avevo paura che ti facessi arrestare, per questo ti ho cercato. Non sapevo dov’eri, stavo impazzendo…”

“Povero Will…” mormorò Hannibal rimettendosi in piedi strisciando contro il muro. “Sempre a fronteggiare queste situazioni terribili giusto per un paio di giorni.”

Gli fece il verso riferendosi chiaramente ai suoi tre anni in istituto.

“Ora sei tu che rinfacci il passato, dottore.”

“Sì, ho deciso che ne ho tutti i diritti,” replicò Hannibal zoppicando verso la camera da letto e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Era giusto lasciarlo in pace per un po’. Aveva il diritto di essere arrabbiato.

O esasperato.

Will si rialzò a fatica e andò al tavolo. La scatola portata da Chiyoh e lasciata lì conteneva qualcosa per loro. La aprì per scoprire che non era per loro, era per lui.

Dentro, alla rinfusa, la lente d’ingrandimento che usava per le sue esche, effetti personali della sua vecchia vita, compresi un maglione e una sciarpa… E qualcos’altro.

Si strinse quella cosa al petto, unico ricordo non solo della sua vita precedente, ma di quella ancora prima di essa. Le sue tre vite collimavano in quell’oggetto.

Non sapeva come Chiyoh fosse riuscita a riavere quanto portato, e non sapeva se il gesto fosse parte dei suoi affari da sbrigare negli Stati Uniti, ma tutto questo fece sentire Will amato in un modo speciale e incredibile.

La sua famiglia si stava allargando.

 

 

 

Lasciò Hannibal in pace un paio d’ore, poi gli portò qualcosa da mangiare e un bicchiere d’acqua.

Senza curarsi dell’accoglienza riservatagli a suon di ringhi, Will appoggiò tutto sul comodino e si sdraiò accanto a lui scavalcandolo.

“Devi bere,” disse parlando alla sua schiena. “E devi mangiare. Anche se ce l’hai con me. E comunque non mi interessa, perché non ti libererai di me in ogni caso, anche se da questo momento in poi smettessi di rivolgermi la parola e facessi finta che non sono qui.”

Ci avrebbe fatto l’amore molto volentieri. Subito. A dispetto della scarsa vitalità di entrambi. L’avrebbero fatto nel modo più tranquillo possibile, l’uno dentro l’altro con movimenti lenti, un leggero contrarsi dei muscoli solo per sentirsi, pelle contro pelle, in contrasto con il loro usuale sbranarsi a vicenda. E sarebbe stato da togliere il fiato comunque, l’approccio tenero che meritava un aspetto della loro relazione che veniva troppo poco esplorato.

Will gli accarezzò la nuca. I capelli erano ancora impregnati di sale. Hannibal mosse la testa per fargli capire che non gradiva il contatto e Will desistette. Sapeva fin troppo bene che Hannibal era maestro nell’arte del serbare rancore.

E nell’arte del fargliela pagare cara.

Invece che prendersela, Will si trattenne a stento dall’esultare.

Hannibal era lì con lui, si sarebbe ripreso e non l’aveva ingannato. Avesse anche dovuto attendere anni per essere perdonato, di fatto, non gliene importava nulla.

 

 

“Finirà che per compensare porterò in casa un altro cane,” affermò Will il pomeriggio dopo a tavola.

Hannibal si era avventurato fuori dalla camera, aveva fatto una doccia e sembrava affamato. Ovviamente si era preparato qualcosa da solo, declinando ogni aiuto da parte del malfidato compagno. Will restò nei paraggi per tenergli compagnia, ma più che altro finì per stuzzicarlo tutto il tempo.

Hannibal si rivolgeva a lui come fosse un suo paziente, ci mancava solo gli desse del lei, e gli stava offrendo un distaccato e cortese rapporto di vicinato al posto dei momenti di sesso e delle attività quotidiane insieme.

Ma Will non sentiva nessuna delle brutte sensazioni provate all’epoca dei loro problemi prima in Scozia e poi in Grecia. Magari era perché sotto sotto si sentiva colpevole, ma c’era anche la profonda convinzione che tutto questo fosse un altro passaggio, che la cosa brutta fosse passata, questa era solo una situazione passeggera.

“Se pensi che sia una minaccia…” rispose l’uomo, “Un altro cane migliorerebbe l’atmosfera e potrebbe prendere il tuo posto sul divano… Lo chiamerò Encefalite.”

Will rise; il tono di Hannibal gli diede l’impressione di una schermaglia per stabilire che lui era arrabbiato. L’uomo non lo stava chiudendo fuori, non era deluso o amareggiato. Chiyoh aveva ragione e se ne stava accorgendo Will stesso: sembravano una coppia sposata e per loro darsi la colpa di un omicidio era il corrispettivo del discutere su chi aveva il controllo del telecomando la sera.

Rise ancora di più al paragone appena inventato dal suo cervello. Hannibal tagliò un piccolo pezzo di bistecca e lo portò alla bocca con estrema cautela. Masticò piano senza sforzare le labbra screpolate da acqua e sole.

“Posso darti un bacio?” chiese Will.

“No.”

“Quanto sei prevedibile.”

“Eppure… Hai chiesto lo stesso.”

“Voglio prendermi cura di te e voglio farmi perdonare, ma se non me ne dai la possibilità…” disse Will con tono caldo e suadente.

Hannibal nemmeno alzò lo sguardo dalla sua forchetta. “Fatico a trovare un nesso logico tra l’aiutarmi e baciarmi, probabilmente quello aiuterebbe te. Inoltre è solo tua l’impressione che io debba concederti la possibilità di redimerti.”

“Sono già contento che tu non abbia perso le tue facoltà mentali,” commentò Will attirandosi un’occhiata esasperata di Hannibal.

_Tu lo esasperi._

“Ma hai un po’ di febbre,” proseguì Will incurante, mettendogli una mano sulla fronte. L’uomo non si ritrasse, ma rimase con la forchetta a mezz’aria e la bocca semiaperta come se Will gli stesse impedendo di mangiare.

Gli accarezzò i capelli, si alzò e gli diede un bacio sulla testa. “Credevo te ne fossi andato. Non sapevo cosa fare. Ti prego, non farlo più.”

“Eri ubriaco, avresti saputo tutto se non ti fossi ubriacato. Piuttosto infantile, Will, non trovi?” Hannibal mise in bocca un altro pezzetto di carne, gli sfuggì una sbuffo quando la forchetta toccò il labbro tumefatto.

“Avevo paura che volessi confessarmi di essere implicato nel delitto della Lass.”

Hannibal appoggiò la forchetta e si voltò verso di lui. Will si tirò indietro per guardarlo.

“Fammi capire, temi che io ti inganni o che sia troppo onesto?”

Will infilò le mani in tasca, distolse lo sguardo. “Mi spaventava sapere esattamente cosa sono disposto ad accettare da te.”

Hannibal gli regalò un mezzo sorriso, non sprezzante, ma ancora piuttosto distaccato. “Gli specchi della tua mente sono ora occupati a riflettere il peggio di te, oltre che quello degli altri. Non so se sia un passo avanti.”

Will si leccò le labbra, sollevò una spalla. “Ho parlato al passato, se hai prestato attenzione.”

“Oh, dunque hai avuto un’illuminazione che ti ha cambiato in modo completo?”

Will sollevò le sopracciglia sottolineando la scontatezza della risposta, “Tu non mi hai mentito.”

“Potrei farlo in futuro,” affermò Hannibal.

“A che scopo?” Will abbassò di nuovo la voce. “Ora sai che ti perdonerei tutto, perché mentirmi?”

Andò ad aprire il freezer e tirò fuori uno dei suoi ghiaccioli, o gli _immangiabili colorati_ , come usava chiamarli Hannibal. Riprese posto accanto all’uomo e gli premette la confezione gelida sul livido attorno al labbro.

Will apprezzò moltissimo il lungo minuto di silenzio che seguì, in cui non fecero altro che studiarsi a vicenda. Quando Hannibal lo guardava in quel modo era come se Will avesse compiuto un altro passo avanti nel lungo e doloroso processo di conoscere se stesso.

Alla tavola di Mason, dopo aver strappato un pezzo di guancia a Cordell, ecco quando Will si era sentito osservato con gli stessi occhi.

Stavolta nessun sorriso che aleggiasse sulle labbra dell’uomo, però.

 

 

La disidratazione e lo stress a cui il corpo di Hannibal era stato sottoposto portarono qualche linea di febbre durante la notte. L’uomo, troppo debole per protestare, si lasciò accudire.

Will poté stargli accanto per tenere a bada la temperatura, per assicurarsi che bevesse a sufficienza e infine, quando Hannibal si addormentò, restò sveglio seduto al suo fianco a bordo letto.

Era la prima volta che lo vedeva quasi indifeso. Nemmeno nei giorni successivi al volo dalla scogliera Hannibal era stato così stanco, anzi, la ripresa in quel caso era stata così rapida che sembrava non fosse accaduto niente.

Will aveva creduto di avere di fronte una creatura immortale; negli ultimi tre giorni il terrore che la sua creatura immortale fosse sparita dalla faccia della terra era stato così reale e palpabile da mettergli i brividi ancora adesso.

Vederlo prosciugato dalle sue energie, non ancora nel pieno delle forze, teneva quel timore acceso come una torcia.

Lo stomaco di Will si contorse in un nodo caldo.

Hannibal era sdraiato sulla pancia, in una posizione molto simile a quella in cui l’aveva trovato. Malgrado la rigidità e l’indifferenza mantenute tutto il giorno, castigo per Will, il fatto che l’uomo dormisse sereno in sua presenza era per lui sintomo di fiducia estrema, una dimostrazione pratica di incommensurabile valore che annichiliva qualsiasi altra barriera o ostacolo tra di loro.

Appoggiò un gomito sul ginocchio e il mento sul palmo della mano. Lasciò scorrere l’altra lungo la schiena dell’uomo, dandogli prima ampie carezze dalla nuca giù lungo la spina dorsale, per poi soffermarsi al centro, dove sapeva esserci il marchio Verger sotto la maglietta, e coi polpastrelli frizionare sfiorando solo la superficie, piccoli cerchi ipnotici rilassanti, in caso degli incubi avessero minacciato di disturbargli il sonno.

Will non si alzò per un lungo periodo di tempo, assecondando ogni lieve spostamento dell’uomo nel corso della notte. Quando si voltò su un fianco Will variò la zona su cui passare le dita dalla schiena al braccio, passando di tanto in tanto sul viso, sulla guancia e sulla fronte. Sorridendo nel provocare piccoli guizzi dei muscoli mentre accarezzava la pelle con le nocche.

 

 

Bevve il bicchiere d’acqua come fosse l’ultimo concessogli nella sua vita. Prese fiato asciugandosi le labbra con l’incavo del gomito mentre dalla finestrella sopra al lavabo il mattino iniziava la sua rapida opera per riscaldare spiaggia e mare. I cuccioli chiesero di uscire, ma rientrarono subito dopo per la razione mattutina.

Compì ogni gesto come ogni giorno ma con estrema lentezza. La notte trascorsa in contemplazione del compagno era stata deliziosa, ma ora ne sentiva il peso sul fondo della schiena, già provata dagli sforzi compiuti durante il recupero di Hannibal. Ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di mettersi sdraiato.

Ritornò al piano cucina per preparare un caffè.

Gli cascò di mano il barattolo e finì nel lavello insieme al cucchiaio quando sobbalzò dallo spavento. Aveva le braccia di Hannibal avvolte alla vita e la sua bocca premuta sulla spalla.

“Maledetto, furtivo…” Will si trattenne dal proseguire; se il suo cuore aveva cominciato a galoppare per lo spavento, ora stava passando con disinvoltura ad un’agitazione molto più piacevole.

Lasciò andare la testa all’indietro verso la spalla dell’uomo, i giorni di separazione dal compagno che rapidamente si rivelavano in ogni reazione del suo corpo; benedisse il tempismo di Hannibal nel far cadere le accuse a suo carico.

“Ti sei… Divertito stanotte?” domandò Hannibal strofinando la guancia contro la sua e posandoci un bacio.

Will, complice l’intontimento dalla mancata notte di sonno, chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Una risatina di Hannibal in risposta alla sua esagerata reazione, ma a Will non importò molto. Per come si sentiva, quell’abbraccio poteva con facilità portarlo ad eccitarsi pienamente.

“Non mi sono approfittato di te, giuro,” sussurrò in risposta, il viso già voltato in attesa di un bacio. Oh, dio, avrebbe potuto pregare per un bacio, anche solo labbra contro labbra, quelle di Hannibal tanto screpolate e secche che ne avrebbe sentito il ruvido contrasto contro la parte più interna della sua bocca. E lo desiderava come nient’altro al mondo.

“Su quello, Will, non nutrirei dubbi nemmeno se fossi rimasto svenuto per una settimana,” ribatté Hannibal.

E questo che significava adesso?

Will era troppo languoroso per preoccuparsi del tono sarcastico rilevato dal suo intuito. Hannibal aderiva a lui spingendolo contro il bordo del lavandino di fronte; il tessuto leggero dei boxer di entrambi non nascondeva nulla dell’erezione dell’uomo che premeva tra le sue gambe. Cercò con le mani il retro delle gambe di Hannibal e strinse premendoselo contro, mentre si sentiva indurire, schiacciato contro la superficie del mobile.

Gemette all’orecchio del compagno, quando lui si avventurò con le mani sul suo petto. Le carezze un invito insistente, non accennato.

Proprio come Will la sera prima, Hannibal si soffermò a disegnare piccoli cerchi con le dita, intorno ai capezzoli però, prima da sopra il tessuto, poi infilando le mani sotto alla maglia.

Will gli coprì le mani con le proprie, cercò di nuovo la sua bocca. Hannibal si lasciò lambire dalla sua lingua mentre gli sussurrava, “Lasciati toccare.”

La voce arrochita e il suo respiro affannoso, le mani, il suo corpo. Will vide entrambi nudi, sul divano, sudati, in una sincronia di movimenti che toglieva il respiro; sentì già il suo sapore in bocca e si leccò le labbra in trepidante attesa.

Gli leccò le labbra ancora, ma non bastava. Era la sua lingua che voleva, il solo pensiero gli provocò uno spasmo e la sua erezione pulsò dolorosamente.

Hannibal gli abbassò i boxer a metà fianco, grattò la zona sotto all’ombelico tormentandolo con distratti passaggi dei polpastrelli appena sotto all’elastico dove il suo sesso curvava verso l’alto imprigionato dal tessuto.

“Hai detto che volevi farti perdonare, ricordo bene?” ansimò Hannibal con un’allusiva pressione ai suoi glutei.

Will annuì svelto.

“Qui contro il mobile adesso, rapido e molto molto doloroso?” Hannibal lo afferrò in basso, Will strinse i denti alla presa un po’ più decisa di quanto consentito. Hannibal era, ancora una volta, teneramente prevedibile.

Will annuì di nuovo, soffiandogli sulla guancia una risatina affannata. “Come vuoi, ma non lo annovero tra i tuoi metodi di redenzione.”

Hannibal gli fece eco con un verso gutturale, la sua mano scivolò oltre l’elastico e impugnò Will dando una carezza e lasciando subito la presa. Will digrignò i denti e imprecò con un filo di voce.

“Allora in ginocchio? Puoi usare la bocca… O meglio, sarò io ad usare la tua bocca.”

Il tono, l’intenzione e il linguaggio bastavano a mandare Will oltre senza nemmeno l’ausilio delle mani, ma conosceva Hannibal troppo bene per non sapere che si stava divertendo e basta.

“Hai deciso quale delle due?” mormorò Will, “Non vorrei che tu finissi per venire senza avere nemmeno cominciato.”

Hannibal lo morsicò ad una spalla, con un’altra spinta lo premette contro il lavello. Will vi si appoggiò contro con le mani e ridacchiò. “Sei adorabile,” gli disse.

“Mmh,” fu la risposta gutturale dell’uomo alle sue parole.

“Sì, sei adorabile e assolutamente prevedibile,” Will voltò il viso contro la sua guancia e gli afferrò i capelli sulla nuca avvolgendolo con un braccio. “Lo so che hai intenzione di mollarmi qui e fare un’uscita trionfale. È una perdita che danneggerà entrambi,” lo avvertì alzando l’indice dell’altra mano come monito.

Will seppe di averlo spiazzato notando il guizzo delle sue labbra che si strinsero come reprimendo una risata.

“Sono dell’idea che per te il dispiacere sarà…”

“Più grosso,” annuì Will finendo la sua frase, “Molto più grosso. Me n’ero già accorto. Non ti ho detto niente per non vantarmi.”

La risata proruppe spontanea da parte di entrambi, stavolta. Will fu scaldato da una sensazione cento volte più forte dell’eccitazione di poco prima.

Hannibal lo strinse tra le braccia, strofinò il naso sotto al suo orecchio, gli mordicchiò la cartilagine. “Bello,” mormorò tenendo la bocca premuta lì contro, “Mio adorato Will, sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto. Non ho mai sbagliato su di te, sei una lunga ma fruttuosa attesa. Un costante spettacolo di trasmutazione.”

“Che lascerai qui come un idiota,” concluse Will.

“Nondimeno,” sorrise Hannibal. Gli depositò un ultimo bacio sotto all’orecchio e lo liberò dall’abbraccio.

“Vuoi rimanere a guardare mentre risolvo il mio grosso problema?” gli propose Will senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

“No.”

Will piegò la testa da un lato accompagnando l’ormai noto monosillabo.

“E non farlo davanti ai cani,” aggiunse Hannibal prima di infilarsi in bagno e chiudere la porta.

Will si pizzicò il dorso del naso tra pollice e indice, scosso da una risatina rassegnata.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considero questo l'ultimo capitolo, perché il prossimo sarà un breve epilogo. 
> 
> Rimando ogni parola alla prossima settimana e mi auguro con tutto il cuore che la lettura sia gradevole.
> 
> Len

Will si sentì tranquillo ad uscire di casa solo qualche giorno dopo. Hannibal sembrava rimesso del tutto, tenendo in considerazione anche l’impegno smodato che impiegava nel serbare il suo rancore e proseguire con tutte le sue ripicche giornaliere.

Quel pomeriggio Will lo lasciò ai fornelli, intento a preparare qualcosa di cui Will non aveva afferrato il nome, ma che aveva fatto brillare gli occhi di Hannibal. A Will era piaciuto il suo entusiasmo e così aveva pensato che fosse un buon momento per allontanarsi e andare a restituire la barca a motore presa in prestito.

Se non altro per evitare che qualcuno la venisse a reclamare. L’ultima cosa che voleva era attirare altra attenzione, erano già sufficienti tutti i problemi che avrebbero dovuto risolvere nell’immediato futuro.

Accolse con gioia la possibilità di godersi un giro in barca sereno, dopo giorni di clausura.

Ormeggiò al pontile, notando subito la figura che gli stava venendo incontro. Si sbrigò a completare il nodo per liberare le mani e cominciare la lunga danza dei gesti per farsi capire.

“Non ho intenzione di ridarti i soldi,” lo apostrofò l’uomo in un inglese molto più che comprensibile.

Will lo squadrò attendendo che fosse più vicino. Sì, era lo stesso identico uomo che lo aveva fatto esprimere a gesti e costretto a parlare la lingua del denaro la scorsa volta. “Ehi! Hai imparato la mia lingua in pochi giorni, bravo,” lo canzonò. Un mezzo sorriso misto a disgusto gli alzò un angolo della bocca. “Ho riportato la barca esattamente come avevo detto, tutto qui.”

Fece per andarsene.

“Che ci hai fatto?” sbraitò l’uomo passandogli accanto per ispezionare l’imbarcazione, “Se me l’hai riportata con qualche danno me la devi ripagare,” minacciò.

Will seguì il suo incedere tracotante che gli faceva sporgere in fuori la grossa pancia ancora più che camminando normalmente. Non poté trattenersi dal sorridere, alle spalle dell’idiota, l’ennesimo che non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare. Buttò la testa all’indietro respirando a fondo. Pensò che non era un buon momento per arrabbiarsi, non era un buon momento per preoccuparsi, non era un buon momento per nessuna emozione che lo disturbasse.

Quando tornò a guardare l’uomo la sua espressione era serena e rilassata.

“Ti ho riportato la barca com’era, tranquillo,” aggiunse camminando dietro di lui. Arrivatogli accanto abbassò la voce, “Ma anche se ti avessi riportato solo il motore, credimi, avresti ben poco di cui lamentarti.”

Gli piacque come la schiena dell’uomo si raddrizzò al tono da lui usato. Doveva aver capito che lo straniero ricco con la faccia sfregiata non era del tutto idiota.

“Non ti ho prestato la barca perché tu ci portassi il tuo cane a fare le gite,” disse l’uomo puntando il dito verso le impronte sul pavimento e sul bordo lasciate dalle zampe bagnate di Winston. “Pensavi non me ne accorgessi? Ho visto te e il tuo amico in giro con quelle due bestie. Scommetto che i cani ci hanno anche pisciato, sulla barca.”

Will sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, fu trascinato indietro nel tempo ad ogni singola scena del crimine visitata quando lavorava per l’FBI, indietro fino al giorno in cui aveva scoperto Hobbs per cattiva gestione della contabilità e pura fortuna. Un sistema buono come un altro.

“Non ti piacciono i cani?” chiese all’uomo, modulando la sua voce come se stesse rivolgendosi ad un bambino.

L’uomo si fece ancora più minaccioso, una reazione comprensibile alla calma snervante di Will. Gli andò tanto vicino da sovrastarlo, le mani sui fianchi e il mento sollevato. “E se anche fosse? Cosa fai, mi sgridi? Se non voglio che salgano i cani sulla mia barca e tu ce li fai salire, il problema è tuo.”

Will ebbe un flash del GPS della barca già impostato nella zona di mare vicino a casa loro. Si leccò le labbra ignorando ogni cosa detta dall’uomo, avendo già smesso di considerarlo un uomo da qualche minuto.

“Sai che nel bosco accanto a dove abito, ho trovato una grande quantità di ossa che sembrano proprio ossa di cane?” informò Will con il tono collaudato indifferente e disinvolto.

L’uomo deglutì, distolse lo sguardo brevemente, gli occhi prima si allargarono, poi divennero due fessure. Oh, dio, non poteva essere più facile di così. “Che tu sappia è una specie di cimitero dove gli abitanti vanno a seppellire i loro cani?” proseguì Will, l’immagine nitida di un mulinello che girava e la lenza, con l’amo e il grosso pesce attaccato, che gli portava la sua preda sempre più vicina.

“Sono cani. Quando muoiono li lanci dalla barca e dai da mangiare ai pesci. Sparisci. Non ti voglio creare problemi solo perché hai pagato in anticipo.”

L’uomo gli voltò le spalle.

Se Will avesse voluto altre conferme ai suoi sospetti gli sarebbe bastato quest’ultimo gesto di ritirata strategica. Corredato anche dalla concessione di non creargli problemi, per sua benevolenza.

Si accorse di stare accarezzando coi polpastrelli il rilievo sotto alla tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Era l’intarsio del manico del suo coltellino, la testa di cervo.

 

 

Sentì la voce di Hannibal riecheggiare dalla rimessa della loro defunta barca.

“Sono qui!” gli urlò di rimando. In quei giorni mai si era perso l’occasione di sentire Hannibal rivolgergli la parola, qualunque fosse l’argomento.

L’uomo si ostinava a non raccontargli niente di ciò che gli era accaduto, per ripicca, ma quel giorno era già la terza volta che iniziava una conversazione.

Hannibal non ci mise molto a capire dove trovarlo. Ormai la stanza era stata dichiarata agibile e liberata dall’ingombro dell’attaccapanni. Ma lì dentro non erano mai stati insieme.

Hannibal entrò circospetto, compiendo gli ultimi passi al rallentatore.

“Sai, non sono sicuro che il tessuto del copriletto fosse il suo preferito,” Will lo incalzò subito, “Ma avrebbe apprezzato il riferimento.”

“Vedo che non è sfuggito a te,” disse Hannibal guardandosi attorno. A Will parve cauto in ogni movimento, come se ogni cosa detta o fatta lì dentro avesse un significato più profondo.

“Ricordo molto bene quella sera,” disse Will sedendosi sul letto. “Mentre tu eri girato di spalle lei mi ha guardato complice, è stata l’unica volta in cui mi sono sentito inserito, mi sono sentito parte del disegno.”

“In ogni parte di quel disegno eri inserito tu,” dichiarò Hannibal.

Will cercò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise. Percepì l’emozione di Hannibal anche a distanza, l’uomo era suscettibile ai suoi sorrisi sinceri tanto quanto ai suoi abbracci spontanei, quelli dati sul picco di una scogliera, subito prima di volare nel vuoto.

“Sai, non ho mai creduto che lei ci vedesse come due padri. Seppur putativi. Era troppo presto per una cosa del genere, lei amava suo padre, nonostante tutto, ed io gliel’avevo portato via. Ma credo che lei fosse nostra figlia. E tu hai ragione, lei sarebbe venuta con noi e poi chissà…” Will si strinse nelle spalle.

“La necessità più grande per lei era quella di essere compresa e accettata,” disse Hannibal, “Non avremmo mai fallito in quello. Tu non avresti mai fallito.”

Hannibal si riferiva alla sua empatia. Quel dono che aveva suscitato l’interesse dell’uomo per lui dall’inizio e che li aveva portati fin lì. Una delle cose che agli occhi di Hannibal lo rendeva speciale ed insostituibile. Proprio quella stessa particolarità che per Will era stata motivo di dolore ed emarginazione per la gran parte della sua esistenza.

Hannibal non l’aveva mai fatto sentire diverso come se fosse un difetto, aveva innalzato questa sua diversità a dote eccelsa, di cui andare fiero.

La stessa cosa che avrebbe fatto con Abigail. Che avrebbero fatto entrambi con Abigail.

L’avrebbero guidata mostrandole che qualsiasi fosse la natura della sua oscurità, poteva essere trasformata in potenziale. Che non c’era motivo di nascondersi e guardare il mondo da una feritoia, che si poteva imparare molto bene come vivere in esso, come interagire e come usarlo a proprio vantaggio.

Nessun altro avrebbe potuto farlo a parte loro.

E nessun’altra creatura sarebbe stata complementare alla loro famiglia come lo sarebbe stata Abigail.

“Non credo di essere portato per fare il padre di qualcun altro a parte lei,” considerò Will alzando il viso.

Hannibal si appoggiò allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte. “Niente figli dunque?” domandò catturando subito il senso della frase di Will.

“No.”

“Molto bene.”

“Ma lei era nostra figlia, lo è stata, per un po’, quindi vorrei parlare di lei in quel senso, in futuro. Ok?”

Hannibal annuì, una strana espressione sul viso, una di quelle che gli vedeva comparire in rare occasioni. Era serio e…deliziato. Serio e in sua completa adorazione.

Bella sensazione.

Non aveva paragoni nemmeno con il più soddisfacente degli orgasmi; forse l’unica cosa a cui poteva affiancarla era ciò che aveva provato la sera in cui Hannibal gli aveva risposto al telefono e lui aveva deciso di avvertirlo, in modo che potesse scappare. La sensazione di avere incontrato, tra milioni di persone, l’unica solo per lui. E di dover proteggere quella creatura per il suo bene oltre che per quello della creatura stessa.

 

 

“Will…” il suono della voce di Hannibal lo riportò coi piedi per terra, o meglio seduto sul divano. Al buio, in silenzio.

“È da molto che mi chiami?” domandò Will all’uomo.

“Sono appena uscito dalla camera per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua. Sei qui da quando sono andato a letto?”

“Credo di sì, non mi ricordo.”

Hannibal proseguì fino a versarsi il suo bicchiere d’acqua, senza accendere la luce, servendosi solo del chiarore proveniente da fuori.

“Stai bene, Will?” si preoccupò Hannibal.

Will riconobbe lo spessore del suo coltellino, chiuso, che si stava rigirando tra pollice e indice della mano destra in un movimento ripetitivo ed ipnotico.

Prima che Hannibal lo richiamasse aveva sgozzato insieme a lui il bastardo della barca in una decina di modi diversi.

Perché una decina erano le diverse possibilità di attaccarlo, come aveva scoperto in quei giorni seguendone e controllandone i movimenti. Creatura di abitudini, creatura prevedibile.

Creatura facile da catturare.

“Sto molto bene, ero… In riflessione,” rispose Will.

 

 

Si ritrovarono a cena un paio di sere dopo, Will si sedette e ciò che vide nel piatto fece urlare il suo stomaco dalla fame e allo stesso tempo lo accartocciò per l’emozione.

“Mi hai preparato un hamburger?” chiese nonostante il panino, succulento, ricco e mille volte più invitante di quello di qualsiasi fast food, fosse proprio lì adagiato sul suo piatto.

Hannibal lo guardò premendo le labbra tra loro, alzò i palmi al cielo.

Will si abbassò sul piatto per annusarlo, gli venne voglia di mettersi a cantare. “Vuoi sposarmi?” chiese ad Hannibal, si agitò sulla sedia come se stesse scodinzolando.

“Mh. Basta molto poco per strapparti promesse eterne, Will.”

“Sì, a te basta poco,” disse Will afferrando il panino, “Prima mi apri lo stomaco e poi me lo riempi,” considerò con un sorriso enorme in contrasto con la macabra battuta appena fatta.

Ma quello era il loro tavolo. E Will amava il macabro divertimento al loro tavolo, perché avrebbe dovuto negarlo?

Il viso di Hannibal lottò di nuovo contro la voglia di ridere. Si aprì il tovagliolo accanto al piatto per occupare le mani, il suo sguardo vagò in basso, sulla tavola, forse alla ricerca di qualcos’altro a cui pensare.

“L’astinenza ti fa dire cose interessanti,” considerò infatti l’uomo brandendo una forchetta. Raccolse una porzione di pesce e la portò vicina alle labbra. Prima di infilarla in bocca disse, “Vediamo fra un paio di mesi che altro riesci a concepire.”

“Un altro paio di mesi?” chiese Will preoccupato, diede un morso al panino. “Sono tanti due mesi.”

“Ho notato che te ne sei fatto una ragione, però,” disse Hannibal, “Ti sei trovato un posto appartato dove rilassarti?”

Will sorrise continuando a masticare. Deglutì. “In realtà mi sono tenuto occupato in altro modo, altrettanto interessante. Quasi alla pari.”

“Quasi.”

“Mmh. Continuo a preferire prendertelo in bocca, o mettertelo in bocca, o scopare sul divano, o contro la porta…” Hannibal lo ascoltò divertito, ancora sul punto di ridere; ma Will aveva il sospetto che sarebbe stata una risata secca o un tossicchiare per schiarirsi la gola, a giudicare da come il suo pomo d’Adamo stava muovendosi. “Ma ho trovato un’occupazione interessante della quale ti renderò partecipe,” concluse molto fiero di sé.

“Davvero?” Hannibal mimò un finto interesse, ma poteva sforzarsi quanto voleva, Will percepiva il tono, la curiosità, l’elettricità nella voce.

“Già,” mormorò Will. “Sii paziente e vedrai.”

 

 

 

Stavolta si accorse dell’arrivo di Chiyoh molto prima che la donna si presentasse alla loro porta. Ne seguì l’incedere da lontano mentre Winston lasciò il suo fianco per andarle incontro lungo la spiaggia. Gold rizzò le orecchie, guardò il compagno peloso, guardò Will, poi scattò nella stessa direzione abbaiando.

“Dovrebbe smetterla di vestirsi di nero,” disse Will senza guardare alle sue spalle, dove sapeva essere comparso Hannibal.

“Le dona, non trovi?”

“Le dona qualsiasi cosa, ma fa troppo caldo per vestirsi di nero.”

Hannibal si mise al suo fianco, la testa leggermente piegata, l’aria interessata. “Hai deposto le armi contro Chiyoh? Ora siete amici?”

“No, ma è bellissima. È un dato di fatto, non un’opinione.”

Il modo in cui Hannibal si leccò le labbra e poi le serrò comunicò a Will seccatura. Tentativo di celarla miseramente fallito. Will decise che poteva osare di più.

“E comunque il bacio che mi ha dato prima di buttarmi giù dal treno mi ha ripagato sia del volo dal treno in corsa, sia del proiettile che mi ha infilato nella spalla,” disse girandogli attorno e andando incontro a Chiyoh. Qualunque cosa Hannibal avesse da ribattergli, avrebbe dovuto attendere.

 

Chiyoh non si sedeva a tavola, non si sedeva sul divano, non sembrava intenzionata a prendersi qualche minuto di calma. Will la ricordava incastonata nella villa Lecter, lì imprigionata nel tempo e nello spazio, immobile e calma.

Non era più quella persona. Era come se stesse cercando di recuperare il tempo perso nell’immobilità non restando mai ferma. Era come se il solo sapere che Hannibal e Will erano vivi e attivi desse a lei abbastanza carica per non avvertire stanchezza.

“Ho scoperto delle cose che mi preoccupano,” a dispetto della frase pronunciata, tutto ciò che tradiva la preoccupazione di Chiyoh era il suo continuo camminare, lento, per casa, sfiorando le superfici come in contemplazione.

“Riguardo Sollner?” le chiese Will sbigottito.

“Perché? Tu non sei preoccupato per Sollner?” gli chiese Hannibal, per la prima volta toccando l’argomento da che c’era stata l’esplosione. Sembrava quasi che l’uomo stesse aspettando la scusa buona per fargli quelle stesse domande che Will aveva smesso di porre.

“Tu hai avuto a che fare con lui e non sei preoccupato,” Will inarcò le sopracciglia. “Quindi…”

“Non è Sollner a preoccuparmi,” si inserì la donna.

Will si strinse nelle spalle guardando Hannibal, come a dire _Visto?_

“Sapete già dell’omicidio della Lass,” ricordò loro brevemente, “E sapete quanto alla giornalista, la rossa, piaccia parlare dei crimini di cui si occupa senza tralasciare dettagli, in particolare quando si tratta di descrivere beh… Quanto fatto da voi due.”

“Dobbiamo mancarle veramente molto,” disse Will guardando di fronte a lui e scuotendo la testa.

“Può darsi che le manchiate un po’ troppo. Ho scoperto che quest’uomo è scappato dall’istituto psichiatrico in cui era stato rinchiuso dopo aver tentato di uccidere Hannibal,” Chiyoh allungò a Will un pezzo di carta piegato in quattro. Will lo aprì a favore sia suo che di Hannibal.

La foto di Matthew Brown, stampata dalla lista dei Most Wanted dell’FBI.

“Quando è successo?” domandò Hannibal.

“Molti, molti mesi fa,” rispose Chiyoh, scambiandosi un’occhiata intensa con Hannibal.

“Non capisco… Cosa…?” chiese Will allargando le braccia.

“A quanto pare è un’informazione sulla quale la Lounds non ha voluto speculare. A giudicare da quanto si è impegnata a parlare di noi due subito dopo il mio…viaggio in Italia, è davvero inusuale che decida di non toccare l’argomento Brown che al momento è quanto di meglio le possa offrire il panorama criminale,” Hannibal ripiegò il foglio e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Quanto successo a quella donna, la tua psichiatra,” continuò Chiyoh rivolta ad Hannibal, “Subito dopo la vostra morte, ha fatto salire vertiginosamente il numero di lettori del suo sito, come non accadeva da tre anni, da quando sei stato incarcerato e da quando lui,” Chiyoh indicò Will, “Si è ritirato dall’FBI.”

“Dici che è stata ispirata a più alte imprese?” suggerì Hannibal.

Si girò verso Will, insieme a Chiyoh; entrambi lo guardarono come se si aspettassero di sentirgli rivelare il nome del colpevole alla fine di un libro giallo.

E Will fece il suo lavoro, mettendo insieme i pezzi e cogliendo il senso del loro discorso senza bisogno di ulteriori indizi.

“Ha liberato Matthew Brown per avere il suo personale serial killer che le fornisca almeno un articolo da picco di visitatori ogni tot di tempo?”

Hannibal sembrò soddisfatto del riassunto di Will, tanto quanto Chiyoh era nervosa.

“Cara, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi, nel caso lo zio Jack li prenderà… Oppure no. E Baltimora avrà un nuovo killer di cui andare fiera,” concluse Hannibal.

“Non temete che se è veramente lui e se ti sta imitando, questo potrebbe portare a nuove indagini sulla donna… Sulla psichiatra?” Chiyoh pareva aver riflettuto sulla situazione a lungo e minuziosamente.

“Mi sembrava di aver capito che Bedelia non è nelle condizioni o nella predisposizione d’animo adatta a rilasciare interviste,” Hannibal lo affermò come se si stesse rivolgendo ad un soldato e stesse sincerandosi della perfetta esecuzione di un ordine.

“Va bene, quindi voi siete tranquilli…” asserì la donna con un gesto della mano.

“Tu sei tranquillo, Will?” lo apostrofò Hannibal.

Will annuì solenne.

“Ok,” Chiyoh abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. Si diresse alla porta; era una sorta di tacito accordo che quando gli argomenti di conversazione erano terminati, terminava anche la visita.

“Chiyoh,” la richiamò Will, “Grazie… Grazie per quello che mi hai riportato.”

La donna lo guardò di sottecchi. “L’unica scatola che sono riuscita a recuperare tra quelle lasciate fuori dopo che tua moglie si è trasferita.”

“Era l’unica che importava,” concluse Will.

Chiyoh si congedò.

Non trascorse che qualche minuto prima che Hannibal gli chiedesse con disinvoltura, “Avete segreti, voi due, adesso?”

Will annuì, “Uno te l’ho già raccontato. L’altro te lo dico se mi dai un bacio.”

Hannibal rise allontanandosi. E senza dargli un bacio.

 

 

Hannibal lo raggiunse sulla spiaggia, il passo leggero e le mani in tasca come se la passeggiata fosse per caso e non per andare a cercare lui.

Will richiamò Gold. Come insegnatogli, il cagnolino scattò in sua direzione lasciando dov’era quello che aveva in bocca.

“Bravo cucciolo!” esclamò Will facendo emozionare Gold che si ribaltò a pancia in su per la sua meritata dose di coccole.

“È in fase di addestramento?” domandò Hannibal guardandoli dall’alto.

“Molto meglio, ha già completato l’addestramento a pieni voti. Del resto prima che tu lo trovassi è sopravvissuto da solo nel bel mezzo del nulla. È un cane molto intelligente. Ed è piccolo…” aggiunse alzandosi al fianco di Hannibal. Gli mise una mano in fondo alla schiena e si sporse parlandogli all’orecchio. “Posso invitarti fuori stasera?”

Non ottenne risposta, Hannibal strinse gli occhi come studiandolo.

“Voglio che vieni con me e Gold in un posto…speciale.”

“Come mai proprio stasera?”

“Perché questa è la sera in cui rincasa alle otto e si addormenta davanti alla televisione mangiando patatine,” bisbigliò Will.

 

 

Mostrò ad Hannibal il luogo in cui si era appostato negli ultimi giorni tutte le volte che si era allontanato da casa.

“Venivi qui?” si informò Hannibal.

Will annuì. Gli mise un dito sulle labbra e gli fece segno di stare zitto, lo stesso fece con Gold e il cagnolino si sedette impettito. A mezzanotte precisa si spense anche l’ultima luce lungo il pontile di fronte alla casa del macellaio di cani. L’oscurità avvolse tutta la zona rendendo la loro presenza ancora meno percepibile.

“Non avere un cane che lo avverta del pericolo sta per diventare il più grosso errore della sua vita,” mormorò Will appoggiandosi con la spalla ad un albero.

“Hai trovato il tuo assassino di cani?” domandò Hannibal.

“Serendipità… L’ho trovato mentre cercavo te.”

Il buio nascose il sorriso di Hannibal alla sua vista, ma per lui fu come se risaltasse luminoso.

“E adesso?” la voce di Hannibal si abbassò di un tono, un brivido percorse schiena e braccia di Will.

Prese nella sua una mano di Hannibal, “Adesso temo che qualunque cosa stia facendo, sarà l’ultima che farà nella sua vita,” baciò la mano del compagno guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ho già…” Hannibal si schiarì la voce, accorgendosi di aver solo bisbigliato la seconda parola, “Ho già visto quell’espressione,” disse indicandogli il viso con l’indice della mano ancora stretta in quella di Will.

“Sì? Quando?” chiese Will, aspettandosi che Hannibal ricordasse la sera con Dolarhyde.

“Davanti ai miei occhi,” rispose Hannibal, “Tutte le volte che immaginavo il tuo viso una volta scelta la tua vittima.”

“Ho scelto altre volte.”

“Non così,” disse Hannibal, “Non godendoti la caccia, non con quell’espressione...”

Gli occhi dell’uomo vagarono sul suo viso, penetranti, quasi troppo difficili da sostenere. Will non seppe mai se ci fosse altro che Hannibal voleva aggiungere a quella frase, perché l’uomo coprì la distanza tra loro e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Non fu solo il lungo periodo trascorso dovendo fare a meno delle attenzioni del compagno, non fu solo il momento intimo e l’eccitazione di quello che erano venuti a fare in quel posto.

Era uno dei loro punti cardine, uno dei loro attimi di transizione, lampi di breve durata come un battito del cuore, che però segnavano per sempre le loro vite.

Will assaporò il bacio come fosse il primo; forse in un certo senso lo era. E forse di altri primi baci ce ne sarebbero stati tanti altri quanti sarebbero stati i suoi passaggi, le sue trasformazioni. Non lo spaventava più l’idea di evolvere. E dietro il velo era l’unico posto in cui voleva stare. Dietro il velo con Hannibal.

“Mio adorato,” mormorò Hannibal arrochito da quel leggero sfiorarsi, “Dimmi cosa devo fare.”

 

Will mise in bocca a Gold l’osso. Posizionò il cagnolino di fronte al buco nella rete che circondava il giardino dello schifoso e, come già fatto in fase di addestramento, gli fece segno di andare con un dito. Gold camminò fermandosi due volte a guardarlo ed entrambe le volte Will si limitò ad indicargli di proseguire finché non arrivò di fronte alla porta dell’uomo.  

Lì gli fece prima segno di lasciare l’osso, e poi di tornare indietro.

L’operazione fu ripetuta un altro paio di volte con altre due ossa, una più riconoscibile di tutte le altre.

“Sono gli scheletri dei cani che erano nel bosco dietro casa,” commentò Hannibal.

“Già, il mio amico sta per avere una visita dal fantasma del Natale passato.”

Attirò l’attenzione di Gold e quando il cucciolo lasciò sullo zerbino il teschio trovato tempo prima, Will gli fece un gesto con la mano che indicava raspare alla porta.

Gold iniziò un impazzito movimento contro alla porta di casa, come se stesse scavandoci dentro.

Will attese solo di vedere un movimento all’interno della casa, il tenue bagliore di una lampada accesa e poi tirò Hannibal per il braccio. “Andiamo in scena.”

 

 

Gold era stato bravissimo ad attirare la loro vittima fuori di casa.

Il solo fatto che l’uomo non avesse esitato a rincorrere il cagnolino con chiare intenzioni su cosa volesse fargli, aveva dato a Will un motivo ulteriore per eseguire il piano alla perfezione.

Sebbene ogni idea fosse scaturita da Will, Hannibal fu il suo braccio destro dal momento in cui l’uomo uscì dalla porta a quello in cui lo trascinarono sulla sua barca e presero il largo.

Will guidò in mare aperto per la prima volta sentendosi il pari di Hannibal tanto declamato. Lontano anni luce dalla terrorizzata remissività di Bedelia, ma anche lontano dall’iniziale sua stessa ferocia che lo faceva essere impulsivo per paura e per la fretta di concludere.

Spense il motore della barca. Si voltò verso Hannibal ed insieme guardarono il grosso uomo intontito ma libero di fronte a loro.

“Devi insegnarmi un po’ di cose stasera, Hannibal,” disse Will senza distogliere gli occhi dalla figura illuminata solo dalle luci di navigazione. Estrasse dalla tasca il suo coltellino con l’intaglio del cervo.

 

L’uomo era morto da un pezzo, ma non si erano ancora liberati del cadavere.

La barca ondeggiava con la sola spinta delle onde, cullandoli in un limbo che sembrava fuori dal tempo.

Hannibal aveva risposto ad ogni sua richiesta, spiegandogli cosa fare e come farlo. La tortura non rientrava nei suoi interessi, quindi prima si era assicurato che l’uomo fosse morto. Solo dopo aveva iniziato a tagliare e incidere con la punta del coltello cercando di imprimere la giusta forza per ottenere la giusta profondità.

Poteva dire di non aver sbagliato mai, di non avere mai esagerato, nonostante avesse a che fare con un corpo senza vita.

Aveva le mani coperte di sangue, sotto alla luce della luna.

Di nuovo.

Si guardò e sorrise, subito dopo cercando lo sguardo di Hannibal.

E l’uomo stava già divorando ogni suo movimento. La calma e la serietà dimostrata nell’insegnare a Will ciò che voleva sapere si erano perse negli ultimi attimi in cui si era reso conto di avere accanto Will ricoperto di sangue; un eccitante richiamo a quella prima notte di sesso travolgente dopo il rapimento di Will.

Hannibal lo afferrò per il collo e per la maglietta, strattonò fino a tirarselo contro. Will dovette spostare la mano che ancora impugnava il coltello, per non rischiare di colpirlo in faccia.

Hannibal non era mai stato così esplicito sulle sue intenzioni, non era mai stato così…impaziente. E così pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle la ripicca nei confronti di Will senza prendersi nessuna soddisfazione a riguardo. Lo voleva e Will seppe con esattezza quanto solo attraverso il suo abbraccio.

Will gli mise una mano sul petto. L’altra sul collo, lasciandogli l’impronta insanguinata delle dita intorno. “Non abbiamo finito,” ansimò. Gli fissò le labbra perché fosse chiaro che l’idea di Hannibal era ampiamente condivisa. Ma non avevano finito.

“Diceva che un cane è solo un cane, quando muore lo butti in mare e dai da mangiare ai pesci,” ripeté ad Hannibal le stesse parole del defunto isolano. “Diamo da mangiare ai pesci,” invitò il compagno.

 

Non era solito ad avere Hannibal che pendeva dalle sue labbra, ma ci poteva convivere molto volentieri.

In particolare con questo Hannibal che lo stava puntando come un’arma di precisione. Erano entrati in casa da poco, non avevano ancora acceso la luce, eppure a Will pareva di avere già le mani dell’uomo addosso, come se non aspettasse altro che di averlo a disposizione confinato in uno spazio ristretto.

Hannibal voleva uno spazio ristretto?

Bene.

Will scalciò le scarpe dai piedi, camminò verso il bagno levandosi la maglietta. La gettò sul pavimento. “Vado a farmi una doccia,” dichiarò. Uscì in fretta anche dai pantaloni e dai boxer, quelli finirono in un altro mucchietto vicino alla maglia.

Poteva anche essere voltato di spalle a Hannibal, ma questo non gli impedì di figurarsi dove e come Hannibal lo stava guardando.

Si infilò nel bagno e rapido sotto alla doccia aprendola senza curarsi della temperatura. Soppresse un grido al contatto con l’acqua gelida, contrasse i muscoli e rise di riflesso. Quando l’acqua si intiepidì mise il viso sotto il getto e si passò le mani nei capelli.

Il pannello scorrevole si aprì di poco, dalla fenditura Hannibal lo guardò immobile. Will si passò una mano sul viso, togliendo l’acqua dagli occhi. L’uomo era nudo, squisitamente macchiato di sangue anche in posti in cui Will faticava a capire come il sangue fosse arrivato, le pupille dilatate, le labbra socchiuse, il collo e il viso arrossati. Will si focalizzò sulla vena del collo, invisibile all’occhio ma che al momento pompava sangue tanto rapidamente che Will ne udiva lo scorrere.

Hannibal entrò nella doccia facendo indietreggiare Will dalla parte opposta al getto dell’acqua. Lui in compenso, ne fu bagnato all’istante, i capelli divennero due veli scuri ai lati del viso. Appoggiò una mano sul petto di Will, scivolò con le dita fino a sfiorare la cicatrice, con un gesto brusco lo avvolse con il braccio e se lo tirò contro. Gli ghermì i glutei e lo premette contro il muro della doccia.

Will riuscì a muoversi all’interno dell’abbraccio, solo per togliersi i capelli dagli occhi e sorridergli.

Hannibal si abbassò su di lui e Will si ritrasse. “Ehi, chi ha detto che puoi baciarmi?” mormorò avvicinandosi e ritraendosi di nuovo, soffiandogli aria calda sul viso. Lo eccitò vedere Hannibal deglutire come se il solo posticipare l’azione lo stesse consumando.

Chissà cosa sarebbe successo a negarglielo del tutto.

Will si leccò le labbra, si avvicinò di nuovo, afferrò una ciocca di quella massa di capelli e tirò obbligandolo a piegare la testa a destra. Gli sfiorò il mento parlando, “Devi avere pazienza, sei troppo impulsivo, rilassati. E comportati bene.”

Infilò una mano tra loro, lo impugnò e accarezzò leggero, la pelle liscia e umida sfregò appena contro i suoi polpastrelli, ma Hannibal gemette e lo lasciò per appoggiare le mani ai lati della sua testa contro la parete.

Will lo stuzzicò ancora con le dita, stimolato dal sentirlo pian piano irrigidirsi al suo tocco.

Con la testa inclinata, gli occhi socchiusi, abbandonato alle sue carezze, Hannibal emanava la stessa sensualità di una di quelle divinità pagane associate all’amore e alla fertilità, un misto tra uomo, bestia e dio, feroce ma pronto a sciogliersi nel piacere e nell’estasi.

Will prese anche se stesso in mano e accarezzò entrambi. Hannibal si piegò appoggiando i gomiti e gli avambracci sulla parete, il bel corpo una languida mescolanza di brividi e dondolii.

“Mi piaci così,” bisbigliò Will, ma sul suo orecchio per farsi sentire sopra allo scrosciare dell’acqua, “Oh, dio, sei caldo e arrendevole… Sono io? Sono io che ti faccio questo?”

Hannibal non disse una parola, il suo respiro usciva in lunghi, attutiti, gemiti. Will dovette compiere uno sforzo mostruoso per smettere di toccare entrambi e appoggiargli invece la mano sul fianco. Con l’altra gli raccolse i capelli in un minuscolo codino sulla nuca per strizzarglieli, gli mordicchiò la spalla, “Per giorni mi hai lasciato a sospirare un bacio… Ora dovrei fare lo stesso con te.”

Dio, forse Hannibal era il miglior commediante sulla faccia della terra, ma il verso sofferto che emise produsse in Will lo stesso effetto di una colata lavica scesa giù per la gola fino alla pancia.

“Abbracciami,” gli disse Will avvolgendolo stretto attorno alla vita e al collo. L’uomo ubbidì, come se mano a mano Will gli stesse concedendo dei privilegi di cui godere subito, per non rischiare di perdere l’occasione.

Will lo spinse di nuovo sotto il getto dell’acqua. Lo ebbe di fronte, faccia a faccia, la bocca semiaperta per respirare, i rivoli rossi che scorrevano lungo il petto, ultimi residui di sangue che stavano per essere lavati via, la mani chiuse a pugno ai fianchi; nonostante la vista offuscata, a Will non sfuggì le perfezione dell’immagine.

“Dio sei bellissimo,” gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, succhiando labbra e acqua. Prese aria e succhiò ancora, la lingua dell’uomo premette contro la sua e Will vide scintille dietro alle palpebre chiuse.

Nella testa il pensiero accecante che Hannibal fosse suo si sommò a quello altrettanto potente di appartenergli allo stesso modo. Nessuno dei due pensieri prevaleva sull’altro.

Si staccò da Hannibal con un ultimo bacio, lo voltò prendendolo per un braccio, lo mise faccia al muro, esattamente come prima, ma rimase alle sue spalle. “Resta fermo così, lasciati toccare.”

Cominciò dalle spalle, massaggiandole, passò i pollici sulle vertebre del collo ottenendo in risposta che Hannibal si tendesse come un gatto, arcuando la schiena, tanto che il marchio si rimpicciolì sotto alle scapole.

Will tracciò la spina dorsale con un dito, deliziato dall’ennesima reazione estatica. Voleva di più, voleva vedere questa creatura contorcersi sotto alle sue mani, pregare, implorare di essere accompagnata al piacere.

Proseguì la carezza oltre la schiena, giù tra le gambe, che Hannibal divaricò un po’ di più facendogli capire che voleva continuasse.

Will stuzzicò la zona più sensibile con un dito, solo sfiorandone il contorno come avrebbe fatto con un capezzolo. Hannibal contrasse i muscoli, Will sentì pulsare il suo sesso al solo pensiero di potere affondare in lui. Gemette appoggiandosi al fianco dell’uomo, con l’altra mano gli prese il mento e lo voltò per baciarlo.

Lo penetrò di poco col dito, eppure Hannibal si lamentò sulla sua bocca inspirando e trattenendo l’aria. Will sarebbe potuto venire solo per lo spettacolo.

Tutte le volte in cui Hannibal l’aveva toccato in questo modo si era sentito in completa balia dell’uomo, ridotto a gelatina tremante che implorava ora questo ora quel finale. Si era sempre considerato il fragile, piegabile destinatario di tutta quella passione.

Passato ora dall’altro punto di vista, non vedeva niente di fragile nel ricevente, anzi.

Stava guardando Hannibal esattamente come Hannibal guardava lui in questi momenti ed era una meravigliosa espressione di intensità e ardore. E non c’era nulla di passivo in tutto il potere che emanava.

Più sicuro di sé, penetrò di più accarezzando l’interno in tondo, la pelle liscia, morbida. I muscoli si contrassero e rilassarono più volte, Hannibal aveva la bocca aperta contro un braccio, gli occhi socchiusi.

Will lasciò una scia di baci lungo la sua spalla, sulla scapola, lungo la spina dorsale e si abbassò tra le sue gambe, spostandogliene una più avanti. Appoggiò i palmi sulla rotondità dei glutei, tastandolo come se non l’avesse mai fatto prima. Si disse che in un certo senso c’erano troppe cose mai fatte prima e ora non riusciva a ricordarsi perché.

Perché tutto il suo riserbo nel dedicargli certe attenzioni? Perché i dubbi su Hannibal? Perché quelli sul loro rapporto? Perché quelli riguardo i suoi desideri?

O più estensivamente, perché la sua intera vita era stata un susseguirsi di indecisioni, poi scelte rimpiante, altri dubbi e poi altre incertezze? In ogni singolo campo?

Beh, non se lo ricordava più.

Depositò un bacio a labbra aperte alla base della spina dorsale, diede un morso leggero alla zona carnosa più in basso, ci passò su con la lingua, succhiò fino a lasciare un marchio rosso a cavallo del solco dei glutei.

Non aveva mai sentito Hannibal gemere così, mai in tutte le volte in cui l’avevano fatto, mai per nessuna delle cose che gli aveva fatto.

Questo Hannibal si stava disfacendo sotto il suo tocco senza alcuna restrizione, senza pudore. Poteva diventare una droga il bisogno di vederlo così. Perché questo era l’Hannibal solo suo e di nessun altro. Questo non era Hannibal che faceva sesso, non era nemmeno Hannibal che faceva l’amore con lui, questo era Hannibal che si sgretolava in sua presenza, ad una sola parola, ad uno sguardo, o a delle carezze.

Penetrò col dito, lo fece scivolare fuori, rientrò. Quando uscì di nuovo sostituì il dito con la sua bocca. Baciò, leccò; sotto di lui il corpo di Hannibal sussultò, le ginocchia gli si piegarono. Will lo udì soffocare un ringhio contro il braccio.

Con una carezza sul davanti poté constatare che Hannibal era eccitato tanto quanto lui e se era possibile forse così duro non l’aveva mai sentito. Non sotto alle sue carezze.

Si rialzò in piedi senza smettere di accarezzarlo da entrambi i lati, gli addentò la base del collo. “Andiamo a…” lo invitò, “Letto…”

Terminò la frase nella bocca di Hannibal che si era voltato e l’aveva preso tra le braccia non appena l’aveva sentito.

Tastò alla cieca per aprire la doccia, Hannibal lo sollevò di peso per farlo uscire senza doversi staccare da lui.

Raggiunsero il letto lasciando una scia bagnata di cui Will si rese conto per il rumore emesso dai loro passi sul pavimento, come se stessero camminando sotto la pioggia.

A bordo letto Will si divincolò, guidò Hannibal prendendolo per i fianchi e lo spinse sul materasso. “Sdraiati,” gli disse con una carezza su una guancia.

Hannibal gli ubbidì con studiata lentezza, rimanendo appoggiato sui gomiti. I suoi occhi scintillavano, due pozze d’ambra scura da cui Will si sentiva divorare. L’uomo era glorioso nel suo sfrontato desiderio, il corpo tempestato di gocce d’acqua intrappolate nella peluria, che gli rigavano il viso, che bagnavano il letto cadendo dai capelli.

“No, non così,” continuò Will. Gli accarezzò una coscia, “Con la testa sul cuscino, sdraiati,” gli fece segno di cambiare posizione e mettersi comodo, come se stessero per andare a dormire.

Quando lo ebbe nella posizione richiesta, Will lo raggiunse adagiandosi su di lui. Per un breve momento, ogni parte del suo corpo a contatto con il compagno, la sua erezione che gli premeva contro lo stomaco, il suo odore e il suo sapore ancora in bocca, pensò di perdere il controllo all’istante.

Respirò a fondo e strofinò il naso contro la zona liscia sotto l’orecchio di Hannibal, catturando alcune gocce d’acqua prima che cadessero sul cuscino. Insinuò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe spostandone una in alto. La docilità con cui Hannibal lo lasciò fare aggiunse sensualità alla situazione già impossibilmente calda.

Will amava sentire la voce di Hannibal in quei momenti, il fatto che non stesse mai zitto era diventato una specie di gioco intimo tra loro, qualsiasi cosa Hannibal dicesse era eccitante.

Il suo silenzio adesso stava togliendo a Will il senno.

Tutto ciò che Will udiva da quella quiete era sottinteso: _Fammi quello che vuoi, sono tuo._ E i gesti di Hannibal erano altrettanto eloquenti.

Will non resistette all’idea di ubriacarsi di questo meraviglioso privilegio. Gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore con un dito, lo abbassò scoprendo i denti, premette per entrargli in bocca. Hannibal alzò il capo catturandogli tutto il dito, succhiandolo. E succhiandolo. E succhiandolo.

“Hannibal…” lo implorò ritraendosi. Lo baciò mentre le loro mani si incontravano in basso, Hannibal lo impugnò, Will lo penetrò col dito e Hannibal gli afferrò la mano muovendogliela. Inarcò la schiena con un lamento.

La sua indecenza era più eccitante nel prendersi il piacere ancora più che nel darlo.

Will si bagnò il dito più volte ripetendo quanto già fatto, progressivamente perdendo ogni cognizione di tempo.

“Ti voglio, ti voglio… Dio… Ti voglio da impazzire…” Will strizzò gli occhi con la fronte premuta sulla sua, tremò trattenendo il respiro. Sentì la mano di Hannibal che ancora lo stava accarezzando guidarlo verso di lui e appoggiarselo contro. Fu istintivo per Will muovere i fianchi e spingere per entrare.

La sensazione fu accecante. Un colpo di frusta che lo lasciò a bocca aperta ad annaspare esattamente come l’istante dopo aver toccato l’acqua gelida volando giù dalla scogliera.

Chiuse le braccia ai lati della testa di Hannibal, cercando di stringerlo il più possibile. Non voleva muoversi avanti e indietro, entrare, uscire e venire. Voleva fondersi con lui come fossero una cosa sola per tutto il tempo possibile, cullarsi in quel calore anche solo per pochi istanti, trasmettergli in un solo abbraccio tutto quello che anni di indecisioni nel nome di un’etica che si era impartito da solo avevano spesso rovinato o compromesso.

Invece tutto tra loro si riduceva ad un’unica grande verità: si amavano. Alla fine la banalità e la potenza di questa considerazione erano schiaccianti. E a loro dimostrazione non c’era niente di più esaustivo di questo abbraccio ansimante e martoriante, sempre lo stesso eppure ogni volta diverso.

Con un rapido movimento del capo Hannibal si levò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte per guardarlo. La sua mano era ancora lì dove i loro corpi si congiungevano, Will la sentì toccare e la cosa lo fece sorridere.

Hannibal gli rispose con un sorriso disarmante, complice e dolcissimo. Will gli catturò le labbra con una carezza della lingua, lo assaporò lentamente come lentamente si stava muovendo in lui.

Voleva mangiarlo.

E mai era stato più serio nel pensare una frase che normalmente non sarebbe stata da prendere alla lettera.

Ma l’avrebbe mangiato, ora, pezzo per pezzo, cominciando dalle labbra carnose che ancora gli leccava in modo ipnotico.

Capì cosa intendeva dirgli quel giorno Hannibal, quando gli aveva confessato che non potendolo mangiare e al tempo stesso averlo intero al suo fianco, avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a non soddisfare mai pienamente la sua fame.

Will capì e capì anche perché era così dannatamente necessario, per loro, manifestare anche in modo fisico i loro sentimenti. Era l’unico altro sistema, se non potevano mangiarsi a vicenda.

Il piacere che lo investì lo fece tremare, si spinse più a fondo nel compagno. Non fu la scarica che partiva dal centro del suo corpo e si espandeva facendolo contrarre in modo spasmodico, fu più una lenta discesa verso un’oasi sensoriale, tutto di lui fluttuò come in assenza di gravità.

Hannibal lo strinse tra le braccia e lo attirò a sé avvolgendo una gamba alla sua. Will riaprì gli occhi sconcertato, privo della capacità di descrivere a se stesso cosa stava provando. Per questo stava scavando con le mani nel materasso per farle passare sotto alla schiena di Hannibal e schiacciarlo contro di sé.

Non aveva altre dimostrazioni da fornire, sarebbe impazzito cercandole.

Hannibal si schiarì la voce, che comunque rimase profonda e roca. Iniziò a parlargli nella sua lingua natale, massaggiandogli la testa come se avesse compreso la sua lotta interiore contro la difficoltà di esprimersi. Ascoltò le parole sconosciute rilassando membra e corpo.

Poi alzò la testa per guardarlo. “Ti amo,” disse Will baciandolo all’angolo della bocca.

Quello che ribatté Hannibal gli risultò ancora sconosciuto, ma avrebbe puntato qualunque cosa su quale fosse la traduzione. Conosceva quello sguardo e conosceva lui.

Continuava a preoccuparsi di come dire certe cose? Ce n’era veramente bisogno?

Lo guardò negli occhi strappandogli un altro bacio. Dalle labbra si spostò sul mento. Con la punta della lingua tracciò la linea del collo fermandosi dove la peluria sul petto si infoltiva. Era ancora umido, non sapeva se fosse acqua o sudore, ma aveva un buon odore e ci appoggiò il viso sopra. Toccò i capezzoli coi pollici, mentre lasciava altri baci lungo la linea che portava all’ombelico e lì al suo sesso ancora rigido.

Will si fece spazio tra le sue gambe. Vedere Hannibal così esposto davanti a lui, morbidamente sdraiato sul letto, che lo guardava di nuovo immerso nell’estasi, risvegliò in Will il desiderio di dargli tutto il piacere possibile.

Non si risparmiò in questo, trasportato dai lamenti dell’uomo, dalle carezze che sentiva sui capelli o da come Hannibal glieli tirava. Lo trattenne in bocca ripetendo ogni gesto che desse come risultato quel delizioso “Ah!” che a volte sembrava un respiro, altre volte un’espressione di dolore e sempre piuttosto contenuto.

Quando Will decise che era abbastanza associò alla tortura della sua bocca quella delle dita, accarezzandolo tra le gambe come fatto nella doccia, per poi spingersi dentro, dove lo sentì ancora scivoloso e disteso.

Allora il delizioso “Ah!” si trasformò in un più rapido ansimare, una litania di frasi sconnesse e mormorii di apprezzamento che Will non aveva mai udito prima.

 

Will riaprì gli occhi qualche tempo dopo, non molto a giudicare dal fatto che il sole non era ancora sorto. Ma non si ricordava di essersi appisolato, dopo aver gattonato fino ad accucciarsi accanto ad Hannibal.

L’uomo gli stava solleticando languido un braccio. Su e giù, il movimento avrebbe fatto tornare Will nel mondo dei sogni molto presto, forse era proprio il motivo per cui si era addormentato. Ma c’era qualcosa che voleva sfruttare di questo momento idilliaco.

“Me lo dici cos’è successo quella notte? Cosa…?” Will inspirò il buon odore del compagno, la bocca premuta sotto alla sua spalla. “Come diavolo ti hanno portato via?”

“Sono andato con loro di mia spontanea volontà.”

Will sollevò la testa, Hannibal sorrise fiutando la sua sorpresa, anzi avendola preventivata.

“In quale altro modo avrebbero potuto portarmi via?” domandò Hannibal altezzoso. Gli orgasmi lenti e logoranti lo rendevano mollemente spiritoso.

“Nei modi in cui l’hanno fatto almeno altre tre volte da che ti conosco,” lo prese in giro Will.

“Ma non hanno dovuto caricarmi su un furgone dopo avermi dislocato una spalla, ho facilitato loro il lavoro…” Will roteò gli occhi abbandonando la speranza di ottenere l’ultima battuta.

“Perché?” gli chiese serio.

“Karl… Nell’ultimo incontro ha dato ad intendere che forse valevamo di più come merce di scambio che come generosi sostenitori. Uno sgradevole individuo non molto furbo,” considerò Hannibal.

“Volevi ucciderlo allora, l’ho capito. Pensavo fosse perché era stato scortese con me,” Will scosse la testa e rise.

“Ucciderei chiunque fosse scortese con te, ma Karl ha fatto di peggio. Ha dimostrato che avevi ragione. Mi sono fidato delle persone sbagliate.”

“Per questo ti sei nascosto per usare il computer e non farmi vedere cosa cercavi in rete? Per non darmi ragione?” Will gli spostò il braccio sopra al cuscino e gli appoggiò la bocca nell’incavo del gomito.

“Ero convinto che di Karl ti fossi accorto anche tu,” raccontò Hannibal, a testa voltata a guardare il punto in cui le labbra di Will gli toccavano la pelle. “Il modo in cui mi hai guardato… Pensavo ne avremmo discusso a tempo debito e non è mai successo. Mi è perfino passato di mente. E non sono andato a nascondermi per navigare in rete, sono andato in camera di Abigail. Non eri l’unico a voler stare lì dentro. Sapevo che ci eri già entrato, nascondere qualcosa lì non sarebbe stato molto intelligente. Non sarebbe stato da me.”

Will riempì lo spazio che riguardava lui. “Quando hai avuto la certezza che Sollner aveva in mente qualcosa io mi sono comportato come un idiota e non sei riuscito a dirmelo.”

Hannibal non infierì, ma nemmeno lo contraddisse. “Sono arrivati senza preavviso e ho dovuto improvvisare. Quando ti ho trovato ubriaco ho avuto paura che fossi vulnerabile. Non ero certo di poterti proteggere. Ti ho chiuso dov’eri, poi è bastato dire loro che la barca non andava toccata e ovviamente hanno subito deciso di lasciare il posto con quella. Già leggermente manomessa. Le taniche di carburante che tanto ti preoccupavano durante il viaggio… Avevi ragione anche su quello. Fare un rabbocco nel modo sbagliato può causare un’esplosione.”

“Mi hai protetto, l’hai fatto per proteggermi,” ripeté Will. Gli occhi fissi sulla cicatrice di Hannibal, quella sul polso ricordo dell’incontro con Matthew Brown.

“Avevo già una mezza idea su come procedere. Non mi aspettavo che la barca andasse in pezzi, ma sapevo che saresti venuto a cercarmi,” continuò Hannibal.

Will si morsicò l’interno della guancia, al ricordo di quanti giorni aveva impiegato a decidere di andare a cercarlo. Gli baciò tutto il lungo solco che partiva dalla mano e copriva buona parte dell’avambraccio.

“Non sarò mai più il tuo punto debole,” giurò Will, “Non succederà mai più che tu non possa contare su di me. Mi hai sentito?”  

“Sì.”

“Mi credi?” domandò ancora stavolta cercando lo sguardo di Hannibal.

L’uomo annuì.

Dio, Will stava scoprendo quanto fosse più eloquente senza emettere un suono. Quanto carisma emanava, che aura di solennità anche sdraiato in un letto, apparentemente fragile.

“Torno subito,” assicurò Will alzandosi. Si diresse svelto alla camera di Abigail, recuperò l’agenda e ricomparve in camera da letto.

Hannibal lo attendeva sorreggendosi su un gomito e non mancò di guardare Will ovunque, mentre ritornava a letto.

Will si sedette e gli consegnò l’agenda nera.

“Questo è ciò che…mi ha riportato Chiyoh,” ora che gliela stava mostrando Will si ritrovò a corto di giustificazioni, ammesso che ce ne fosse bisogno. “Cioè… Lei mi ha solo portato una delle scatole piene dei miei effetti personali che Molly aveva lasciato fuori di casa andandosene. E questa era dentro.”

Will curò attentamente l’espressione dell’uomo, mentre apriva l’agenda riconoscendola all’istante; quella lasciata a Wolf Trap il giorno in cui si era fatto arrestare. Quella che Will si era ritrovato per le mani senza nemmeno sapere come Hannibal l’avesse portata lì dopo il massacro a Muskrat Farm.

“Non l’ho mai consegnata,” disse Will, “Non ho detto a nessuno che l’avevo. L’ho letta e riletta per tre anni. Beh… Gli appunti che non erano equazioni astrofisiche almeno. Li ho imparati a memoria…”

“Perché l’hai tenuta?” Hannibal la sfogliò. Diede l’impressione di sapere cosa aveva tra le mani. Non era il tipo di persona che si dimenticava di ciò che scriveva, si fosse trattato anche di un paragrafo di anni prima.

“Volevo qualcosa di tuo.”

Hannibal sbuffò una risata, “Ti sei accontentato di poco, avresti potuto avere me.”

“Già, beh… Non sono un maestro nel prendere giuste decisioni in tempi brevi, a quanto pare,” Will strofinò i palmi sulle gambe nude, tenne lo sguardo basso anche se questo significava fissarsi le ginocchia.

“Vuoi finire di scriverci sopra?” disse indicando l’agenda col mento, “Quando è finita me la ridai,” specificò col rischio di sembrare un idiota sentimentale. Ma il recupero di quell’agenda era stato davvero un segno del destino. Di tante cose proprio quella, che conteneva l’impronta di quell’ultimo momento insieme, quello che aveva cambiato per la seconda volta il corso di una storia che sarebbe potuta cominciare molto tempo prima.

Gli aveva baciato la cicatrice sul polso sinistro prima. Gli prese la mano destra e fece lo stesso con quella, spostò l’agenda per sdraiarsi e abbracciarlo.

“Mi hai detto che non vuoi che pensi più al passato,” mormorò Will, “Che dobbiamo lasciarci alle spalle una vita che non ci appartiene più,” accarezzò coi polpastrelli la cicatrice sul polso dell’uomo, ogni increspatura. “Non possiamo farlo finché ci sono così tante questioni irrisolte…”

Will inarcò le sopracciglia allusivo.

Hannibal si guardò il polso, poi tornò a guardare lui. “Cosa suggerisci?”

“Un salto a Baltimora a trovare un paio di vecchi amici?”


	21. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco.  
> Questo è il vero finale della storia. Non escludo la possibilità che prima o poi torni l'ispirazione per raccontare qualcosa sulla loro vita futura, ma per ora li lascio ai loro "affari".  
> Un grazie infinito a tutti coloro che hanno letto, anche a quelli che hanno solo letto e si sono divertiti per un po'. Il vostro tempo speso su questa storia per me è più prezioso dell'oro.  
> A presto con altre avventure, spero potremo rimanere insieme a lungo. 
> 
> Len

“Ci farà compagnia a tavola?” chiese Will aggiustandosi i polsini della camicia. Il nuovo completo acquistato prima di tornare a Baltimora gli piaceva. Gli piaceva come gli stava, ma soprattutto gli piaceva come Hannibal lo guardava da che l’aveva indossato.

“Oh, non temere, ci sta già aspettando,” Hannibal sistemò le ultime decorazioni sul vassoio e si avviò verso la sala da pranzo. Will attese che il secondo piatto della sontuosa cena raggiungesse la giusta cottura.

Stavolta l’esile e delicato maialino rosso era stato tagliato a fette da lui stesso. La ricetta del lomo saltado era quella di Hannibal, ma negli ultimi tempi Will si era appassionato così tanto alla cucina che Hannibal gli aveva lasciato ampia decisione riguardo alla varietà di spezie da usare.

Hannibal rientrò in cucina, una mano sul petto in perfetta modalità anfitrione: se la cena era servita da lui, allora era come se fosse a casa sua.

“A che punto siamo, Will?” domandò con fremente aspettativa.

Will prese un piccolo pezzo di carne dalla padella, si sporse in modo da non rischiare di sporcarsi i vestiti e portò alle labbra il boccone. Masticò lentamente assaporando. Infilzò un altro pezzo con la forchetta, con una mano a coppa sotto, per evitare di sporcare per terra, lo avvicinò ad Hannibal che lo prese tra lingua e denti. Chiuse gli occhi.

Will sorrise. “Direi che la carne ha un buon sapore. L’hai uccisa così in fretta che non ha fatto in tempo ad inasprirsi.”

Già, gli era quasi sembrato un peccato non farsi ben riconoscere dalla Lounds prima di sferrare l’attacco. Ma era stato meglio così. La decisione spettava ad Hannibal.

Di Matthew Brown si era occupato lui, invece. Solo che i due tagli ai polsi praticatigli erano risultati molto più profondi di quelli di Hannibal. Una morte fin troppo delicata.

Will spense i fornelli, impiattò per tre con qualcuna delle tecniche insegnate da Hannibal, prese due piatti. Il terzo lo portò al compagno.

In sala da pranzo, Bedelia non aveva un’espressione diversa da quella con cui li aveva accolti in casa quel pomeriggio.

La donna aveva smesso di essere ciò che era da che aveva ricevuto la visita della rappresentanza di Hannibal molto tempo prima. Anzi, alla fine di quella cena, loro le avrebbero concesso un modo misericordioso di abbandonare lo spettacolo.

“Bedelia, quella forchetta…” la ammonì Will appoggiandole il piatto davanti e porgendo la mano a palmo aperto per farsi consegnare quanto la donna aveva nascosto sotto al tavolo.

Bedelia tenne lo sguardo fisso verso il posto a tavola appena occupato da Hannibal.

“Ubbidisci a Will, cara,” intimò l’uomo aprendosi il bottone della giacca.

Will prese in consegna la forchetta, la rigirò tra le dita e poi la riappoggiò sul tovagliolo accanto al piatto della donna. “Ti servirà per mangiare, Bedelia,” si abbassò a parlarle su una tempia, “La carne è tornata nel menù.”

 

 

 

Era strano poter rimettere piede nello studio di Baltimora.

Ancora più strano vedere che parte della mobilia era ancora lì.

“Dici che riusciranno a farci dentro qualcosa di simile al museo delle menti malvagie di Jack?” chiese Will alzando la testa verso il piano rialzato, dove tutti gli scaffali ospitavano solo polvere, “Qui è dove Hannibal the Cannibal si sedeva per traviare le menti dei suoi pazienti usando la sua terapia non ortodossa…”

“Qui è dove il dottor Lecter e Will Graham si sedevano a parlare di tazze che vanno in pezzi e di come invertire il tempo,” corresse Hannibal, “Prima che l’amore, il destino e l’oceano se li portassero via.”

Will annuì. Sarebbero presto spariti di nuovo e non importava quanta gente mancasse all’appello, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato a loro.

Il discorso fatto tanto tempo prima riaffiorò alla sua memoria. Lui e Hannibal seduti sulla veranda della casa sull’acqua, giorni dopo la proposta di Will di fare un salto a Baltimora a trovare vecchi amici.

“Non temi che possano prenderci?” gli aveva chiesto Hannibal e lui gli aveva risposto con una prontezza tale che per qualche secondo si era chiesto se non fosse stato un eccesso di euforia o il complesso di onnipotenza che tornava a fargli visita.

Ma aveva risposto, “Siamo invisibili. Quando siamo insieme, siamo invisibili agli altri. A meno che non stiamo per ucciderli, solo allora possono vederci. Ed è già troppo tardi.”

E l’aveva detto perché sapeva che era così.

Se Hannibal era la sua creatura diabolica, con capacità fuori dal normale e una fortuna cieca che lo baciava sulla fronte qualunque azione decidesse di intraprendere, beh, lui era la creatura diabolica di Hannibal, con le sue stesse capacità; non temeva di essere preso perché, esattamente come Hannibal, non lo metteva neanche in conto. Avrebbero potuto prenderli solo se si fossero consegnati, e quello non sarebbe mai successo.

“A cosa stai pensando?” gli chiese Hannibal strappandolo al ricordo.

“Che non c’è un posto più giusto di questo per chiederti di sposarmi,” disse Will. Si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò le braccia.

Hannibal l’avrebbe sempre guardato in un misto di adorazione e orgoglio, per il resto della sua vita; l’aveva guardato così forse fin dall’inizio, in certe occasioni più che in altre, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, ma negli ultimi sei mesi, prima di tornare a Baltimora, subito dopo l’omicidio dell’assassino di cani, era stato un crescendo di nuove e mai viste espressioni.

Will se ne stava cibando, a dire poco, immaginava che fosse il modo in cui non solo Hannibal guardava il suo pari e la persona che amava, ma soprattutto il suo pari, la persona che amava, che aveva finalmente preso consapevolezza di se stesso.

Non aveva neanche più un arto nascosto nella crisalide, tutto di Will era alla luce del sole. O meglio, alla luce della luna.

Piegò entrambe le ginocchia di fronte all’uomo, toccando terra, gli prese le mani tra le sue e lo guardò dal basso sorridendo. “Vuoi sposarmi? Non mi importa come e non mi importa che lo sappiano gli altri. Lo voglio sentire da te, vuoi sposarmi?”

Hannibal si leccò le labbra guardando altrove, ma gli strinse le mani nelle proprie come se temesse di perderne la presa. Tornò a guardarlo. “Quello che hai condiviso con me… È già una promessa di matrimonio,” il timbro della voce era basso e Will ci lesse dentro commozione.

“Ma io voglio di più, molto più di quello,” Will gli baciò le mani.

“Per quello, allora ti servirà il tuo coltello.”

Proprio quello che Will voleva sentirsi dire. E lo scambio delle loro fedi non poteva trovare secondo posto migliore. La cucina di Hannibal per la fede data a Will, lo studio di Hannibal per quella da dare al suo consorte. La cucina a simboleggiare l’inizio dell’evoluzione di Will, lo studio per la sua completa realizzazione.

Will estrasse il coltellino dalla tasca.

Hannibal sfilò la giacca, una spalla e poi l’altra. La lanciò sul bracciolo della poltrona, la poltrona sempre stata di Will, ora ricoperta da un telo di plastica. Si alzò una nube di polvere che a Will ricordò lo sciame di lucciole a casa Lecter.

Hannibal si alzò il bordo della maglia fin sopra all’ombelico, nel punto preciso in cui sapeva che la lama avrebbe inciso. Tenne la maglia in posizione con il palmo della mano.

Will infilò le quattro dita nel bordo dei pantaloni e se lo tirò vicino, posò un bacio sull’addome, guardò l’uomo. “Pronto?”

Hannibal gli accarezzò i lineamenti del viso e annuì.

Dio, Will adorava la perfetta sincronia dei loro pensieri; quando un momento era solenne, lo era per entrambi nello stesso identico modo, con la stessa identica intensità.

Si sarebbe buttato nel fuoco, nel mare in tempesta e giù da una scogliera altre mille volte, solo per un attimo, un solo attimo, di quello che loro sperimentavano ogni singolo giorno della loro vita.

Will estrasse la lama afferrandola coi denti, nel farlo la punta gli toccò un labbro; una sola goccia di sangue si formò e Hannibal si affrettò a catturarla col pollice e a portarsela alla bocca. La succhiò.

La punta ricurva della lama luccicò, sotto alla striscia di luce che filtrava attraverso le assi con cui la finestra era stata sbarrata.

Con la mano sinistra Will coprì quella che Hannibal teneva sulla maglia; con la destra partì dal fianco dell’uomo e cominciò l’incisione.

Così come aveva imparato la prima sera in cui aveva usato quel coltellino, e come aveva continuato a provare ed esercitarsi, premette leggero, come se stesse disegnando con carboncino su una pagina immacolata.

Conosceva quella lama tanto quanto conosceva la consistenza della pelle su cui stava dipingendo. Il sangue rosso vivo fece capolino senza colare, appena visibile dalla ferita superficiale.

Will seguì lo stesso contorno della sua cicatrice, le stesse curve frastagliate, lo stesso picco sopra all’ombelico, la discesa fino a morire sul fianco. Picchiettò con la punta della lingua su tutta la lunghezza, evitando così la possibile discesa di un rivolo di sangue; doveva essere un lavoro sacro e pulito. Will non doveva rinascere da una pozza di sangue come la prima volta, adesso era completo e il cerchio era chiuso.

“Bisognerà ripassarci sopra, amore mio,” mormorò Will.

“Ben più di una volta,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Oh, sì, ben più di una…”

Will si rialzò aggrappandosi alla sua maglia, “Non dirò finché morte non ci separi, a noi non si applica, la morte non ci ha mai separato prima, e non lo farà in futuro.”

Hannibal non rispose, lo baciò avidamente invece. Da diverso tempo Hannibal preferiva lasciare spazio alle manifestazioni della sua adorazione più che all’espressione della stessa attraverso le parole. Come se avesse parlato a sufficienza ed ora fosse il turno di Will.

“Lo vuoi?” domandò Will sorridendo.

“Lo voglio.”

“Lo voglio anch’io,” Will confermò la sua promessa con un altro bacio. E un altro ancora.

Lo studio spoglio era testimone di quell’unione ora sancita dalla consapevolezza di Will. Aveva trascorso più di un anno prima nella convinzione di essere il guardiano di Hannibal, poi scivolando piano piano in un sentimento profondo che a tratti lo rendeva euforico e a tratti lo faceva sprofondare al centro della terra. E infine innamorandosi di lui e di loro due insieme in un modo che non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per esprimere e disperandosi più di una volta per non aver preso quella decisione prima, per esserci arrivato a costo di vite e tempo buttati via.

Ma non era così, ed ora ne aveva la certezza.

Lì e in quel momento era esattamente dove dovevano essere, la loro tazza frantumata si era riunita insieme perfetta e ora indistruttibile nel tempo stabilito e alla sua maniera.

“Bene, amore mio,” sussurrò Hannibal, “È ora di tornare a casa?”

Casa era ovunque. Era sempre ora di tornare a casa. Era sempre ora di diventare invisibili al mondo fino a quando non sarebbe giunto il momento di farvi capolino di nuovo, per poco.

“Prima avremmo un’ultima cosa importante da fare,” disse ad Hannibal guardandolo con espressione suadente, “Dovremmo andare a riprenderci i miei cani, se non ti dispiace.”

Non c’era bisogno di parole.

Hannibal alzò un angolo della bocca, fece un cenno col capo. “Molto bene.”

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi fosse interessato a qualche parola su in più su questa storia.  
> [Evolvere](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/166530427945/len-scrive-rating-explicit-fandom-hannibal/)  
>   
> 


End file.
